For the Love of Domination
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen a 32 yr old Pediatric Neurologist, also a Dom living in Seattle. Bella Swan a 23yr old Corporate Attorney living in NYC.. Edward s in need of more.. and Bella s just in need..can a meddling Pixie bring these two together..BDSM & lemons
1. Prologue: Blind Dating

**Well hello guys... Just wanna run this new story I had floating around in my head by you guys... to see what you think... It´s doing well over at The Writer´s Coffeeshop and I just wanted to share it hear too... So if you will give it a try...**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOW, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT... A NEW MOON DUVET SET AND EDWARD CULLEN BLANKET MAYBE...BUT THE REST SADLY ARE NOT MINE... ALSO THIS FIC CONTAINS AND MAKES REFERENCE TO THE BDSM LIFESTYLE... I DO NOT NOW, NOR HAVE I EVER PRACTICED ANY OF THESE THINGS... SO THAT BEING SAID... DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME... I REPEAT... DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME... NOW THAT THAT´S OUT OF THE WAY... ON WITH THE SHOW..._**

**_SEE YOU AT THE END_**

**_KRAZI_**

**_XOXO _**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Blind Dating**

**BOV**

_**Seattle 2009...**_

I can´t believe I´m actually doing this. I´m actually preparing myself for my blind date, a trip into the unknown. Only thing is, this is not just a regular meet him at a restaurant, sit down over a quiet dinner, get to know you kinda blind date. If only my life were that simple.

I´m actually meeting him at an extremely private- not to mention exclusive club- named Breaking Dawn. When I say exclusive, I do mean _**´ex-clew-sive´**_.

It would probably be easier to get passed those guards with the fuzzy black hats on and accost the queen of England, before you can get into this club. You sort of have to know somebody... who knows somebody... who dated somebody else... who was actually the daughter of nobody in particular to get in. Now do you get it?

Thankfully, I didn´t have to go through a series of somebodies only to end up with nobody, since my best friend and her fiancé are VIP members of said club.

Okay, I know what your thinking, why in the sam hell would I be going through all this for somebody I don´t know or possibly won´t even make a connection with. I know... I know... I´ve asked myself that same question a million times since Alice suggested to me two weeks ago, to let her set this up. But hey... this is Alice. I trust her with my life.

We´ve actually been talking on the ¨_special cell¨- _as I´ve so graciously dubbed it- for the past week. _Yes I used air quotes... problem... _And already he owns me. If somebody would have told me this was possible two weeks ago, I would have laughed my ass off. Now... not so funny.

I know.. it´s written all over your face, how is this a blind date if we´ve been talking for a week. Well I´ll tell you, because it´s simple really. We have these disposable cells because we don´t even know each others names. Personally I know absolutely nothing about this intense stranger, except that he can make me cum on command, just with the sound of his voice.

_Swoon..._

My panties are soaked just thinking about it. I know you may think that it´s weird, but really the unconventionality of it works out perfect for us both, because if it doesn´t work out, then there´ll be no awkwardness between us. We go our separate ways and it will be as if neither of us ever existed.

As I previously stated, I trust Alice with my life, so if she says he´s okay, then I need know absolutely nothing else about him. You see I can´t meet him in a normal restaurant, due to the delicate nature of our proposed arrangement. I tend to be a bit special needs and supposedly he´s the right one to handle _said_ needs. If you know what I mean...

Oh... that´s right I haven´t told you, so of course you don´t know what I mean. Well the club is a BDSM club and I am a submissive in desperate need of a Dom. _Phew_... it really felt good to get that out there.

I´ve known for a couple of years now that I was different, but it wasn´t until about two years ago, that my curiosity for all things BDSM was piqued. It all started with a dream I had one night, about my first and only crush.

_**Flashback the dream...**_

_I´m hogtied and suspended from a pulley system in the ceiling. A spreader bar denies me the ability to close my legs. I´m open and exposed for my Master´s pleasure. _

_He´s decided to blindfold me tonight, this makes me happy, because it heightens my other senses and makes the scene that much more intense and pleasurable. I focus on listening, he´s over by the chest collecting what he´ll need to complete the scene. _

_I barely make out the whisper of his jean clad legs as he approaches. _

_He´s close. _

_I can hear the slight rise and fall of his chest as he makes me wait in anticipation._

_I want so badly to moan as he licks hot trail from my shoulder to the spot just behind my ear. I know not to speak without permission, unless I want to be punished, which would end with more pain than pleasure._

_I can feel his scorching hot breath on me ear. _

_¨Hmmm... look at you my pet.. you look so beautiful in your submission. Does my slutty girl like that I have her tied up and completely at my mercy.¨ He asks rhetorically, knowing full well that he´s not given me permission to speak. _

_¨Do you want to know what I have planned for my pet this evening. Do you want to know what naughty things I plan to do to you, before I fuck you nice and hard.¨ He warm breath raises goose bumps on my highly aroused flesh._

_Again, he´s met with my silence._

_Playing my body like a skillful pianist that tickles the ivories, he takes my left nipple between his teeth, as he simultaneously strokes my clit. _

_Even without the familiar clink of the chain, I know that he´s preparing me for the clamps. Pulling and suckling my left nipple, pinching and tugging on the right, they spring to life, elongating at he skillful touch. Pebbling rock hard in anticipation of the bite of the clamps. _

_When he is satisfied that they are worked up enough, he clamps both my breast and my clit. I bite down on my lower lip and choke back a moan as I feel the clamps dig into the flesh of my most sensitive areas. I desperately try to focus on my breathing as my body acclimates to the bite of the clamps._

_As unbelievable as it may seem, this causes a stream of desire to flow from my aching pussy._

_Edward trails a finger through my extremely moist and swollen sex, causing me to shudder involuntarily._

_¨Tsk...tsk...tsk..¨ He clunks his tongue. ¨Your making a mess Isabella, your hot pussy is leaking all over the place. That isn´t polite now is it? You may answer me pet, until I decide otherwise.¨ He instructs._

_¨Sorry Sir. Your girl does not mean to make a mess.¨ I apologize._

_¨Hmmm... Is that so, because now you´ve got my hands all messy. I think you need to clean them off.¨ He orders._

_Knowing what´s to come, I obediently open my mouth to lick his magic fingers clean. _

_¨Mmmmm...¨ I moan enjoying the musky, tangy sweet taste of my arousal on his fingers. I´m careful to remove it all. I do not wish to anger my Master._

_¨My nasty girl likes her taste on my finger. You are such a dirty little girl, my pet. What shall I ever do with you.¨ Master muses._

_Yanking at the clamp chains, causing them clamps to bite deeper into my flesh. I suck in a startled breath as he plunges two fingers in my pussy, sparing me no mercy. _

_His ministrations are causing the burn low in my stomach to intensify, but I know he will not grant me release this early in the scene. I try to think of something trivial, to slow the burn. _

_Hmmm... I´ve got to go over case files and milk.. I need to by milk... Mojo needs some winter clothes. I mentally wrote my to do list in hopes to thwart my impending orgasm._

_As quickly as they entered his fingers leave me. I immediately whimper at the loss. He´s got me right were he wants me wanton, burning, and frustrated because I desperately need FRICTION!_

_I whined in protest, as the sound of him licking my juices from his fingers rang out in the playroom. In my sexual frustrated state I writhe in my bindings, causing the ropes to dig a bit deeper in to my flesh. I concentrate on the feel of the ropes to once again center myself._

_¨My little slut is greedy tonight. Hmmm.. I think maybe you need reminding just who controls your orgasms. Who all your pleasure belongs to, for that matter,¨ his velvet voice is so calm yet commanding, I have to fight not to cum just from his mere words.¨I think to teach my slutty girl a lesson I shall leave you without release tonight.¨ He threatens bringing his hand down swiftly to slap my right ass cheek and then the left._

_¨Arghhh...¨ I cry. The sting of his hand coming in contact with my bare bottom only serves to intensify the throbbing ache of my swollen clit. ¨ Please Master... your girl did not mean to upset you.¨ I beg. _

_He loves it when I beg. _

_He loves the type of control only **he** possess over my body._

_¨Open!¨ He commands placing the chain from the clamps between my teeth. _

_Running the pad of his thumb over my cheek he warns,¨hold the chain between your teeth Isabella. I implore you to concentrate on keeping the chain taunt.¨_

_Rubbing my ass cheeks lightly,¨you do remember the consequences if you don´t,¨ he reminds with a menacing chuckle._

_Trust me when I tell you, if my brain doesn´t remember, my ass sure does. Not something I want to repeat. My inner ramblings are interrupted by the lick of the riding crop on my inner thigh. Jerking at the surprise sensation, the chain pulls the clamps taunt, causing a moan from deep in my throat._

_This feels so fucking good. _

_I don´t know what to concentrate on the most. The bite of the clamps or the sting of the crop. I´m spiraling out of control from this heady cocktail of both pain mixed with indescribable pleasure._

_I don´t have time to decide, because the crop is now coming in quick successions. _

_Thwack...thwack...thwack..._

_It´s too much, but still not enough. _

_He knows where I want it, but he´s purposefully overlooking my pussy. _

_¨Ungnnn... mmmmm...¨ I grunt in protest. _

_¨Isabella what color are we? Are we green?¨ He asks._

_Without a second thought, I bob my head in confirmation that we are indeed green._

_**I. WANT. MORE. DAMMIT...**_

_It´s not that I´m a pain slut or anything, it´s just that I´m so fucking turned on all logic and reasonable thinking escapes me._

_Knowing exactly what he´s doing, he brings the riding crop down on my pussy, in time with the bobbing of my head. _

_¨Ugnnn...¨ I moan. _

_It´s too much. _

_The clamps..._

_The ropes..._

_The crop..._

_It´s too fucking much. _

_He knows I can´t ask for permission to cum without dropping the chain. _

_I moan and groan from the onslaught of so much sensation. Thankfully my Master knows my body. He knows that I´m extremely close to my limit._

_Hearing the sound of the crop hitting the floor. I´m immediately assaulted by Master´s cock slamming into me. _

_¨Unnnnn...¨ I throw my head back in pure elation. Never have I felt so fucking whole and complete._

_¨Fuuuuck... Isabella your fucking pussy is so tight. Drop the fucking chain. I wanna hear how much you love my fucking cock pounding into you.¨ Master grunts._

_He didn´t have to tell me twice. I was none to fucking happy to release that chain._

_¨Yes Master... please... please Master fuck me harder.¨ I begged. My swollen and extremely arouse pussy welcomes the brutal beating it´s now receiving._

_Extremely happy to oblige my request. Master pounds into me like a jack hammer. Showing me absolutely no mercy. I love it when takes me like this- hard and fast with wild abandon. _

_I swear from this angle it feels like he was hitting my fucking uterus._

_Slap...slap...slap... rang out in the playroom as Master´s pelvis collided with mine. I couldn´t it take any longer the sensation was too much, I had to cum and soon. _

_¨I. Fucking. Own. This. Pussy. Fuck! Ungggg...¨ Master grunted through clenched teeth in time with his thrusts._

_¨Ma.. Ma... Unggg... Oh fuck.. pleaaasssseeeee...¨ I couldn´t form the words. _

_I was floating in sub-space, hanging on by a thread._

_¨What is it? What does my nasty cunt want? Tell me!¨ Master continued to pump his massive cock in and out of me. Grabbing the chain to the clamps and tugging none to gently._

_Tugging... _

_Thrusting... _

_Tugging... _

_Thrusting... _

_My mind was in a complete euphoric haze, all sense of reason was leaving my body._

_¨Master pleaaasssseeeee! I need to cum! Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee! I managed to choke out, before I felt the tears flow freely from my eyes._

_It was just so intense. _

_As he releases the clamp on my clit, he ordered me to cum._

_¨Cum Isabella, now!¨ Master growled never stopping the rhythm he was pounding out._

_On his command I exploded so forcefully it took my breath away. Master continued fucking me hard through my orgasm. _

_I could feel him twitching inside me, getting even harder. _

_Everything was running together, my stomach muscles remained clenched. _

_Is this fucking orgasm ever gonna stop... _

_Just when I thought it was over. Master removes the other two clamps._

_¨Again Isabella! Fucking cum again, now!¨ I don´t stand a chance he fucking owns my body. It recognizes his voice. _

_I can´t stop it from obeying it´s Master, my body rocked and convulsed with my second orgasm. The second being even more powerful than the first. _

_Master thrust into me unmercifully three more times before exploding, taking me with yet again. _

_My body was still humming, when the flood gate opened and the sensations became to much. _

_I shook with sobs that I could neither control nor explain. _

_I just need another release. _

_This time emotional. _

_Master removed the blindfold and quickly lowered me to the floor. For the sake of time he didn´t bother untying me, he simply cut the ropes._

_I blinked my eyes trying to adjust to the soft light of the playroom. _

_Master gently wipes my tears with the pad of his thumb. _

_¨Shh... hush now girl, it´s okay. I´ve got you, and I´m never letting go..¨ He cooed. I looked into the depths of his beautiful green eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. The moment left me reeling with more emotion._

_The evidence of his approval and the pleasure he´d received from tonight's scene also reflected in his beautiful and expressive eyes. _

_¨Scene over, well done my pet.¨ He said softly. Gently cradling me in his arms as the sobs continued to rock my body._

_I woke up sobbing. Emotionally and physically spent from my dream. My nipples ached and my clit throbbed from my powerful orgasms. With the enormous amount of sticky residue in my boy shorts, it was hard for me to believe it was just a dream._

_What the Fuck..._

_**End flashback...**_

Damn. Now I have to change my panties again. Somethings should only be reminisced in the shower or bath- where clothes are not a then the special cell buzzed, alerting me of an incoming text.

_**Pet**_**- I look forward to our time in the playroom tonight. ****Everyone is waiting for you to leave. _DON´T MAKE ME PUNISH YOU_!-_Sir_**

_FUCKKK..._

Good thing I hadn´t change my panties yet. His fucking texts even turn me on.

**EPOV**

I closed the disposable phone, after sending my pet a warning text. I had just spoken to Jasper to finalize Alice´s part in tonight´s plans, when he informed me that my pet was the reason they had yet to leave the house . Nothing like a little stern verbal communication to get her moving a little faster.

I smirked a satisfied grin, grabbed my keys, and headed out the door. I was a bit anxious about tonight, so I decided to drive the Vanquish, needing the purr from the powerful engine to calm my nerves.

I have no idea how I allowed the damn pixie to talk me into this in the first place, but if I was to being honest with myself, I was glad that she had. Besides, Alice always got her way- for some strange reason I could never deny my little sister anything.

She was a perpetually happy person, and just wanted everyone she loved to be happy too. I just didn´t have the heart to tell her that happiness didn´t exist for me. I had lost the chance at happiness along time ago. My happiness had a pair of expressive chocolate brown eyes and beautiful blush that colored her porcelain skin when she was embarrassed. Her name was Isabella. I had been in love with Alice´s best friend, ever since the moment I laid eyes on her. To bad I was eight years older than her and a kinky ass fuck to boot.

It had been almost a year since my last collared sub and frankly I wasn´t interested in collaring another one. I had become somewhat of a recluse. Being a very prominent VIP member of Breaking Dawn. Keeping with appearances, I still had to attended from time to time- just to show my face. Frankly I was tired.. I was tired of the tediousness of the lifestyle, tired of wanna be subs or trained subs fawning all over me. Something was missing and I was afraid to admit to myself what it was.

I was afraid to admit that I wanted more... more that just a kinky, hard fuck. For the first time in my life, I wanted to make love. I wanted someone I could dominate in the playroom and make love to in the bedroom. I wanted Isabella, but since I couldn´t have her, I was destined to be married to my job and fucking beat my meat for the rest of my miserable existence. Prime example, that money can´t fucking buy you everything.

I´ve been a Dominant since I was twenty years old and back then I had no desire to be in a long term relationship. I was in undergrad headed to medical school at the time, so the no strings attached arrangements suited me just fine. My demanding course load and a handful of failed relationships, just serve to solidify my decision. That the no strings attached relationships of the D/S world was exactly what I needed. Don´t get me wrong, those weren´t my only reasons. I was different.

The vanilla lifestyle just didn´t satisfy me anymore, regular boring sex just left me feeling so unfulfilled. I became extremely frustrated to the point where I thought something was wrong with me. I became depressed and was seriously thinking about seeing a shrink.

My best friend/roommate at the time- Jasper- noticed my slump and after much coaxing managed to get me to open up about what was wrong. That´s when I found out he was a dominant and decided that it wouldn´t hurt to at least look it to what the BDSM world had to offer.

I pulled into the VIP parking garage, parking in my assigned space. I cut the engine and just sat there. _Cullen get your shit together.. _I mentally berated myself. _You are a Dominant and a damn good one at that... So pull your head out of your ass and let´s get on with it.. _

I took a deep breath and felt the familiar rush of adrenaline. I had been so long since I was eager to play. I had spent the last months before ending my contract with Tanya, just going through the motions. The familiar pull I felt calling me to the playroom was no longer there. In the end, I began purposefully scheduling medical conferences- knowing they would keep me tied on the weekends. Anything to keep from playing.

I was offered a fellowship for six weeks in Switzerland and was having a hard time making up my mind. I knew it was the out I needed to get rid of Tanya, but I still wasn´t sure I wanted to leave Seattle for six week. I would miss my home and my family. I was struggling to make up my mind, then I heard the news of Isabella´s impending nuptials. That coupled with Tanya´s incessant phone calls and visits, aided in my decision to take the fellowship. I haven´t set foot in playroom since my return two weeks ago and due to all the traveling I had been doing it had been months since I had played with Tanya.

Something about my new mystery pet had reawakened the dom in me. I was so caught with all these new feelings she was evoking in me, I hadn´t even bothered to ask Alice about the wedding. Truthfully, I hadn´t even thought about Isabella at all... since I began talking to _her_. Her soothing melodic voice called to me. She was my singer. I can´t explain it, but it just seems as if we were meant for each other.

_What... meant for each... now you sound like Alice... maybe you should check and see if your balls are still in place... _

On my way to the private elevator, I did a mental run through of how the scene would go tonight. Alice´s main concern was that her friend not be taken advantage of, she was new to the lifestyle and needed to be trained. Not to toot my own horn, but I was one hell of a dominant. _Okay.. toot...toot..._

During the time of my residency, I trained many a submissive, not wanting the responsibility of a collared sub- with my crazy schedule. The subs I trained went on to have long and fulfilling relationships with other doms. Occasionally I had to deal with infatuation and misplaced attachment, but still back then those too were few and far between.

Tonight would be an exception to the rules of sorts. Firstly, there would be no penetration, with the exception of my fingers. And even with those no more than two. Odd request, but for now I´ll let it slide. I´m thinking if this chic can´t take more than two fingers, I´m gonna have some major problems parking my Hummer in her garage. Normally, I require at least a three car garage... _if you know __what I mean. _

Secondly, I allowed her to choose two impact toys that we would be using for tonight's scene. Rose had been spending time with her over the last two weeks in the playroom at Alice´s. She´d been training her with the various impact toys and working on her orgasm control. I would supervise some of these sessions by speakerphone and Rose always discussed her plans with me firsthand. And I was updated on progress, when my schedule didn´t permit me to participate.

Rose was one hell of a Domme and I respected her as such. Anyone one who could tame my beast of a little brother into submission- damn well deserved my utmost respect. My pet was in good hands.

Lastly, she would be wearing a mask in the VIP area, face forward, eyes cast downward and blindfolded in the playroom. The blindfold had been mutually agreed upon, by both parties. I don´t know what she did for a living, but I was a world renowned pediatric neurologist and I couldn´t afford to keep bad company. If this didn´t workout, then we both walk away without any baggage. I´m really not to worried about her being bad company, because my sister would never involve me in something like that. It just really ensured that if we did someday meet there would be no awkwardness of a failed relationship.

As the elevator came to a stop on the tenth floor, my dick twitched, making my jeans slightly uncomfortable. It was almost as if it knew that she was near, so I let my dick lead the way. After all I am a man and blow jobs are not one of her hard limits.

I quietly slipped into the lounge not wanting to draw any attention from unwanted admirers. I quickly made eye contact with Jasper and he nodded in the direction of the beautiful goddess standing to the right and slightly behind Alice.

My breath caught at the sight before me, my body begin to hum. It was as if someone had flipped a switch or plugged me into an electrical outlet. I was being drawn into her. _Like a moth to a flame. _Fuck this is intense, my body moved of it´s own volition to claim what was now mine. I´d only felt this type of draw to one other person and she was now married to someone else. Maybe I can have my something more with her. I would make her mine in every way possible.

_Down boy... caveman much Cullen... just make it through the scene before you order the wedding invitations..._

I shook the fog from my head and put my game face on. She was looking sexy as hell in an Alice original no doubt. I took a moment do appraise her body from behind. I knew she was aware of my presence by the sudden change in her breathing.

The black leather pleated skirt was barely covering her ass and that fucking tiny vest was barely able to contain her voluptuous breast. I couldn´t contain myself any longer, I had to touch her. My cock began to do a hula dance... _complete with grass skirt_.

My fingers ghosted across the exposed skin of her abdomen. It felt like a smooth as the finest silk. Her breath hitched- causing my already painfully hard cock- to throb in protest. I leaned in and inhaled the mouthwatering strawberry scent of her silky dark brown tresses.

Whispering in her ear, ¨good evening pussycat. I want you naked and waiting in the playroom in fifteen minute. Alice will assist you.¨ I wanted her to feel what her body was doing to me, so l discreetly lifted the back of her skirt.

Fuck me! She´s wearing a thong, if it wouldn´t be considered rude, I would take a bite. Her smell was intoxicating... _strawberries mixed with vanilla...mmmm..._

I ground my rock hard cock into her ass, while cupping her damp sex. Needing to taste her, I licked a wet trail from her shoulder to her neck.

¨Are you ready to play pussycat?¨ I questioned loud enough that only she would hear.

¨Yes Sir.¨ Came her soft reply. I gave Jazz a nod and he instructed Alice to get my pet ready. Without another word, I strode to the bar to get a drink, needing to settle my nerves. Looking down at my watch, ten minutes and twenty-eight seconds to go. Little did she know time started when the first words left my mouth, but Alice is an experienced submissive... she´s in good hands. I leave my empty glass on the bar and head to the play room...

This should be interesting...

* * *

_WELL... ***HIDING BEHIND THE SOFA*** ... HOW´D I DO... THE TRUTH... GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT... I CAN TAKE IT... ***CRINGING***... I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS AND WITHOUT A REVIEW I JUST HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWING... SO IF YOU COULD KINDLY PUSH THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON ... AND **REVIEW! *PULLING OUT THE KETTLE ONE AND THE SHOT GLASSES***_

_LATERZZZ :)_

_KRAZI_

_XOXOXO_


	2. Chapter: 1 DREAMS WHAT DO THEY MEAN

**AN:** HELLO AGAIN! I´VE GOT SOME GOOD NEWS AND SOME BAD NEWS. THE BAD NEWS IS, WITH ALL THE COMMOTION GOING ON OVER HERE I GAVE YOU CHAPTER TWO BEFORE CHAPTER ONE. I WILL HAVE TO BACK TRACK PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE ERROR. NOW FOR THE GOOD STUFF. I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORY UNTIL SOMEONE IN AUTHORITY TELLS ME OTHERWISE. SO LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LOL... SO LET´S GO BACK FOR A MINUTE AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER ONE. ONE MORE THING BEFORE I GO, I WANT TO THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND LEFT ME KIND AND ENCOURAGING WORDS. CRITISISM DOES NOT BOTHER ME IN ANY WAY, BUT HARRASSMENT AND BULLYING ARE TWO SEPARATE ISSUES. ENOUGH DRAMA!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR DO I PRACTICE BDSM. YOU´VE BEEN WARNED!**

SEE YOU AT THE END!

KRAZI

XOXO

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams What Do They Mean?**

_Fuck! I´m late. I should have called. It´s the second time in a span of two weeks. This time I know he´s going to punish me. Fuck my life. I press the button on the remote attached to my visor. The spot for Master´s Volvo is empty. Hmmm... maybe the gods have given me a reprieve. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth or the ass in my case, I scurry into the house to prepare myself._

_I quickly take the stairs two by two, threatening several times to break my neck. Thank God I make it to my room without injury. Today is Wednesday and we´re scheduled to play before having a late dinner. Thursdays are late days for both of us, so we normally able sleep in. This gives us an opportunity for late nights on Wednesdays._

_I quickly lever 2000 my girlie bits and head upstairs to the playroom, not even bothering with a robe. I immediately fall to my knees and assume my waiting position. Legs spread, back arched presenting my pussy and breast. My arms are behind my back. Each hand gripping the opposite elbow. It took some time to get accustomed to this position, but now it´s second nature. _

_My heartbeat is accelerating and my breaths are coming more rapidly. It´s the thrill, the absolute adrenaline rush I get each time I´m granted an audience with my Master. I live to please him. Tonight will be no different. _

_I wait..._

_It seems like I´ve been waiting hours, but surely it´s been mere minutes. That´s when I hear it. The sound I´ve been waiting for. The sound of my Master´s arrival. _

_Somethings wrong._

_He hasn´t approached me. He never makes me wait. Especially when it´s been a couple of days since he´s seen me. I´m always rewarded with a light touch, a subtle caress at the least. Master please. I plead internally. _

_Why isn´t he moving? _

_Finally he moves, but it´s towards the cabinet. He still has yet to say a word to me. As I hear his movements in the cabinets, reality hits me like a ton of brick. _

_He knows!_

_Somehow he knows I was late. He´s going to punish me. This will not end well. At the realization of my error in judgement, the tears began to slowly fall. I should have called or at the least sent a text. My attempt to delude him of the facts, can and will only be interpreted as blatant disrespect. _

_My tears fall not because of what my ass will now have to endure, but they fall for the look of his disappointment in his eyes that I will have to endure. I hate to see that look in his eyes. Especially when I´m the one who´s put it there._

_I can feel him behind me, but he doesn´t touch me. Please Master touch me. I scream in my mind. I need him to touch me. I need his touch to let me know it´s going to be alright._

_Still nothing._

_Finally, after what can only be determined as forever, he speaks._

_¨Isabella, the bench.¨ Those three words speak volumes, there is nothing more to be said. I move to get up and stumble. My equilibrium is off, after being on my knees for so long. _

_He doesn´t bother to help. _

_I recover quickly and make my way to the bench. _

_I´ve really fucked up tonight. _

_The tears just come faster. I´m no longer attempting to try and keep them at bay. _

_He tightens the cuffs. First my wrists and them my feet. My ass is the perfect position and I´m completely at his mercy. _

_¨Isabella. Tell me why you are being punished.¨ He commands. I can feel the disgust in a predicament** I **caused rolling off him in waves. _

_I don´t hesitate with my response, knowing that my hesitation will only fuel to infuriate him more._

_¨Your girl was late Sir.¨ I´m now a blubbering mess._

_¨You´d do well to save the tears Isabella. There not helping your cause. They´re only serving to anger me more.¨ He all but growled. ¨Now I will ask you again. Why the fuck are you being punished?¨ Before I could respond, he spoke again._

_¨And before you answer, think carefully, because your response will have a significant bearing on your punishment.¨ He warns._

_I suck in a deep breath trying to no avail to gain my composure. ¨Because it is better that your girl confess her misdoings, beforehand. Master does not wish to have to question my faults. Master feels his girl is lying by omission. And Master hates a liar.¨ I speak with confidence even though I know it will do nothing to help my cause._

_¨So.. it´s not that my girl does not know. It does however seem my disobedient slut chooses not to do, but I´m here to remind you. And tomorrow when you spend most of the day on your feet... your stinging ass will serve to reiterate that reminder.¨ This will definitely end bad. At least I don´t have to be in court tomorrow. The sound of his voice interrupts my inner turmoil._

_¨How late were you Isabella?¨ His voice questions from somewhere behind me._

_¨Fifteen minutes Sir,¨ I croak, my voice now raspy from my tears._

_¨You will be receiving ten warm-up slaps with my hand and two for each minute you were late with the impact toy of my choice,¨ he warns me, his dom voice deep and unwavering. _

_Noooo! I screamed in my head. He´s gonna use a cane. I just know it. He always uses the cane when it´s his choice. Fuck my life. My warm-up slaps hurt like hell, but I endure them. Now comes the hard part._

_¨You will count and thank me after each one. Am I understood?¨_

_¨Yes Master¨_

_Thwack..._

_¨One! Thank you Master! Fuuuuck!¨ I yell._

_**New York 2008...**_

I jolt awake at the sound of my voice. My heart is pounding and the unmistakable ache is throbbing between my legs. _Fuck! _Another dream. What the fuck do they mean. I throw the covers off in complete frustration. My body is drenched in sweat.

_I need a damn shrink..._

It was when the dreams continued to haunt me that I decided to explore my more kinky and erotic side. Since I was practically being whipped and fucked to an oblivion nightly in my dreams... I felt obligated to give this a try or at least learn more about it. Let´s face it, I´m getting more sex in my dreams than in real life. Seeing how I´m still a virgin and all.

Yeah, tell me about it. I´ve got one problem to solve after another.

_Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone... _

Trust me this won´t be an easy feat. Especially since I am an extremely well known and very successful Corporate Attorney.

_Sucks to be me..._.

Huh?

Oh who in the hell am I kidding, people would kill to be me. I´m smart, young _and_ rich.

What´s not to want?

A lot apparently, it´s becoming more and more obvious to me that money can´t buy everything.

Due to my extreme need of the utmost discretion and confidentiality. I´ve decided it would be a good idea to explore the internet and maybe find some reading materials to help boost my knowledge into the lifestyle.

I´m an extremely private and shy person, so I really have no one to talk to about this.

I didn´t think it was possible to feel anymore alone than I already did.

I very seldom go out, opting to spend most of my free time lounging around my condo, working, reading and snuggling up with my baby. My two year old chihuahua: Mojo.

I just_ love_ me some Austin Powers.

¨_I want my baby back... baby back... baby back... baby back ribs_!¨ Big shout out to Fat Bastard.

I also know what your thinking and please don´t go there. Elle does not live here. I have not now... nor have I ever been legally blond.

_I´m a brunette... so screw you..._

My only and best friend lives in Seattle, Wa. all the way on the other side of the U.S. Thankfully, due to her being a fashion designer, we got to see each other several times a year.

She owns a chain of high end boutiques and specialty lingerie shops, so I´m grateful she has business in New York often. Between my heavy caseload and finishing up my master´s degree I don´t get the chance to fly out and visit her as often as would like to. My dad either, seeing how he´s just a three and half hour drive from Seattle.

I so wanted to talk to Alice about my little problem, but I just felt it wasn´t a conversation to have over the phone.

What the hell was I supposed to say, _¨hey Alice, yeah it´s me Bella, how are you? I was just calling to get your opinion on something. I was wanting to look into finding someone to tie me up, beat my ass, and fuck me until my pussy falls off.¨_

_Yeah... that is so not happening..._

Like I said, not something you wanna talk about over the phone. I´m not sure it´s something I wanna talk about at all. Will she think I´m sick and deranged? I know I think I am.

Really I do, my parents have never so much as laid a hand on me and now I want a complete stranger to do it.

_If that isn´t therapy worthy... I have no idea what is... _

Maybe it has something to do with the split personality I have.

Don´t get me wrong, I´m not talking Sybil or some bullshit like that. I don´t have a bunch of different personalities running the fuck around in my head.

It´s just I sometimes... I feel like I´m two different people.

Allow me to explain.

You see there´s Isabella- the kick ass corporate attorney that has never lost a case. She has to entertain clients, give press conferences and convince the jury beyond a shadow of a doubt that her clients have been wronged and deserve retribution. It´s my job. They pay me well, so I do it well.

Then of course there´s Bella- an incredibly shy, quiet and extremely introverted young woman. When I´m just Bella I am completely unsure of myself. I speak when spoken to and my interests only lay in being the follower and not the leader. I freely give of myself without a second thought. My submission seems to come naturally.

Sometimes I feel like Mr. fucking Rogers. You remember the perv, who wanted to be his neighbor. He´d come home and change his fucking sneakers and that damn stupid cardigan. Like that was gonna stop the world from thinking he was a child molester.

_Hmmm... Know what... Scratch that... Bad analogy...(shivers)..._

Hence, my craving and desire to submit. Make no mistake about it, when Isabella is on the scene ; I will have your ass and serve it on a platter. I take no unnecessary bullshit, but I still feel like something is missing. I know that it is possible to explore my submissive side without compromising the stubborn hard ass that´s within me.

I love the feeling I get in the courtroom. The absolute high I get when I cross examine a witness and I _know_ my shit is tight. When I know without a shadow of a doubt that I´ve got the win in the bag. There´s no greater high for me then the thrill of my success. I´m not the type of person who brags and boasts about my accomplishments, but having accomplished so much at such a young age- I am extremely proud of myself.

I´ve questioned myself about this a billion times, because I´ve never been in a sexual relationship, so how can I know if I´m submissive or not. It´s almost like say like saying I´m afraid of bears, but I´ve never seen one. Well _just _because I´ve never one doesn´t mean I don´t feel fear just thinking about it. It´s just something that I feel. No matter how much I try to put the thoughts out of my mind. I can´t. Now I understand how a person can declare homosexuality at a very young age.

You can´t change how you feel. You can sell yourself short and live a life based on the standards of _¨normal people¨, _but in the end all your living is a lie. Who the fuck determines whose normal anyway. Worst case scenario you find yourself living in your own personal hell and three kids later your wife catches you wearing her favorite dress.

_Fucked up I know... but that shit happens right..._

Don´t misunderstand me, I´ve dated. Granted nothing serious, but I have had a few boyfriends.

It´s just that I have to be extremely careful who I trust, because if not handled the right way, people will take advantage of me and the situation.

I know that all to well from my past failed relationships and my very short lived marriage to Jacob.

Unfortunately, my mother Renee and my step-father Phil thought it would be nice to promise my hand in marriage to the extremely handsome man whore named Jacob Black. I´m sure my parents meant well, and probably just worried that I would never find a man on my own, thus leaving them without grandchildren.

_Honestly what fucking year is this people... Who the fuck still does shit like that.. _

Apparently, Phil and Renee Dwyer. I get that they love me and worry about me spending so much time working, but please just let me live my own fucking _life_ now. I started college when I was fourteen, I think I´ve long since proven my maturity and my ability to make my own decisions. _Ya think!_ I think ours was if not the shortest,_**one**_ of the most shortest marriages in history.

It seemed that old Jacob had a problem keeping his dick in his pants. Since I was adamant about not putting out until the wedding night. He was constantly tripping and his dick would accidentally fall into various pussies around the surrounding area.

_Only I had no clue at the time..._

Of course his father knew this, but I guess he thought I was some kinda cure to his son´s fucking wandering dick. Or at least my bank account was.

_Little did he fucking know... Ain´t gonna happen..._

_As if... Get a clue bitches... Helloooo... Not a fucking doormat here... _

I´ll later learn that this bullshit of a marriage façade was more of a business arrangement than anything else. One in which Phil and Renee were both mislead, but it was business none the less. Not that my step-father and mother are bad people, but they know nothing about me.

Well about as much as you can learn from a handful of visits throughout college, law school, and dinner twice a month. A dinner in which most times one or both of them cancel. The later being the norm. There the typical New York socialites and I´m _so_ not down with that crowd. Give me a first edition book, some Blue Bell and a chick flick any day, over dinner with a few stuff shirts pissing on their territory screaming- I´m the fucking richest, hear me roar.

_Yeah... Sounds like fun right...Not!_

Believe me the shit will hit the proverbial fan. Thankfully, it will before I end up loosing my virginity and emotionally scarred. Trust me in the end, I´ll be the only one laughing.

_All the way to the bank..._

Being that our families were prominent people in the New York society- _some a bit more prominent than others_- the wedding was anticipated to be the event of the year.

Let´s just say Alice was in hog heaven with all the hats she would get to where for this event- wedding planner, designer of all dresses, and most importantly maid of honor.

Like I said, I didn´t immediately know Jacob was a man whore. He was actually a very handsome and charming young man. That´s kinda what sucked me in, and made me believe that maybe this wasn´t the worse that could happen.

_Boy was I wrong..._

I enjoyed getting to know him.

I didn´t love Jake... _yet. _Not like I loved _him_, but I thought if given time, maybe there was enough room in my heart and I could grow to love Jacob as well.

Although I was not yet a trained submissive. My submissive tendencies came naturally and it was so easy to just be myself and submit to Jacob. I noticed that it began with little things that I was able to give up control over and trust him to keep me safe. I honestly think he enjoyed the control I relinquished to him. Especially since I was know as such a hard ass. Not many people knew the real me. Time had taught me to trust no one. I just didn´t let many people in. Which is why I was shocked me, when I found myself little by little opening up to Jacob.

He was just so easy going. Kinda like sunshine on a cloudy day. Boy does that sound _cliché. _Yet it was the truth. With his beautiful russet colored skin, fuck hot body, and that damn brilliant smile- he could charm the fucking panties off a python. Yes he was just that good. So logically... I could see why he had women falling all over him. When betrayal is involved, all logic and reason goes out the window.

_He cheated...** Fuck **logic..._

There are several ways to bring about submission, without involving of sex. There was never anything more between us than a few heated kisses and bit of groping, but it was easy to just follow his lead. I wasn´t really hung up on the whole losing my virginity on my wedding night. That really didn´t matter to me, but I at least wanted to make sure that I felt something for the person I would give my entire self to. It just wasn´t something I could take back once it was done... so sue me. I was being selective.

Okay... truthfully I wanted to give it to _him, _but that wasn´t going to happen. It had been years since I´d seen_ him_, and I´m sure _he_ doesn´t remember me. Unfortunately, I do remember _him_ and that fact continues to haunt me everyday of my life. My own personal unattainable dream. Everybody´s got one... _right_.

I think in some sick and twisted way Jake really did care about me or maybe it was the fact that I had never been with another man. He never pressured me to go any further than I was comfortable with. And for that I was extremely grateful. Later I would understand just how much. That will actually be the one good thing to come out of this whole mess. Okay, the money was also good, but that´s a different story.

I thought he was being a gentleman, but when I talked to Alice about it she didn´t really believe it.

She was always going all over protective Mama Bear on me. I was her little cub and it was her sworn duty to protect me.

_Whether I needed her to or not..._

Even though she´s three years older than me, Alice is my best friend. The sister I always wished I had. I met her when we moved to Chicago. We were neighbors and attended the same private school. She has two older brothers and two of the best parents in the world. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were two of the nicest people you could ever meet. They welcomed me into their family with open arms. And continue to treat me as one of there own to this day.

Since I was only ten when I started high school, Alice made it her life's mission to protect me. And she´s still hard at work, so naturally everything is still run by her for approval. I was always ahead of my time. My mother call me her old soul and swears I was born thirty years old.

_**Two Months Before the Wedding...**_

_¨Alice I can´t wait until you meet Jacob, he´s so smart... absolutely gorgeous... and such a gentleman.¨ I gushed. ¨I´ve already told him that you´ll be here next week, so I made him promise to clear his schedule so we could at least go to dinner one night.¨_

_Ironically enough Jacob and I had been dating for over seven months, but my best friend and maid of honor had yet to meet him._

_It seems that both trips Alice made to New York since we´d been together, Jacob has been unavailable... coordinating schedules was a bitch. _

_That still didn´t stop my self-proclaimed psychic pixie from giving me her predictions as to why they´d never met._

_Alice seemed convinced that Jake was hiding something and that once she put her all knowing... all seeing eyes on him, she´d immediately know whether or not he was in love with me or whether he was** ´just full of shit´**, as she so eloquently put it._

_She would often say in her trilling soprano voice, ¨Bells it´s 2007 who the hell is saving it for marriage besides you, he is a hot blooded horny business man. Trust me girlie, he is fucking something, somewhere.¨ _

_Alice was always right, but truthfully, I was praying this time she was wrong._

_¨Aliceeee...¨ I whined in protest. ¨He is not. He´s absolutely amazing and he´s crazy about me. He just respects my choices that´s all.¨ I defended vehemently._

_¨Is he now,¨ she replied smugly. I could almost hear the smirk in her voice. I knew exactly where this was going. She never passed on an opportunity to question my decision to marry Jacob, so why should I expect anything different today. _

_Que the bullshit..._

_¨Is he better looking that Edward? After all isn´t he supposed to be your soulmate?¨ She replied knowingly. For some odd reason we were never supposed to bet against Alice, but so far, when it came to Edward and I... she had be dead wrong._

_Can´t win em´all pixie..._

_Alice and I talked about everything. We had no secrets, I trusted her with my life and vice versa. Knowing that she would never betray my trust, I confided in her about the crush I had on her older brother Edward, it is the one secret I have always regretted spilling. _

_She has never let me forget it. _

_**I** won´t let me forget it, so** I **certainly don´t need her little pixie looking ass reminding me every chance she gets. _

_Which by the way is pretty damn often. _

_She swears we are destined to be together and the sooner we get our heads out of our respective asses, she can begin planning our wedding. _

_Hmmm... If only it were that simple..._

_¨Mary Alice Cullen! You better not be saying that shit in front of Jazz. It´s embarrassing enough that I told you.¨ I whisper yelled in exasperation. _

_**Let it go already... Why don´t cha...**_

_Edward does not **now.**.. nor has he **ever**... nor **will he ever** want me that way. Hell he probably doesn´t even remember me.¨ I huffed bitterly knowing the my words were probably true._

_I hope he doesn´t remember me... _

_The few times I was lucky to be in the presence of one sex god: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I was a very awkward pre-teen with braces, glasses and hair like Ugly Betty. And with probably just as much style. That is when Alice wasn´t playing let´s dress-up the Bella Barbie._

_Not a good first impression..._

_Now that I think back on it, the second, third, and fourth weren´t that much better._

_¨Well maybe if you would get off your lazy ass and move to Seattle, you could refresh his memory.¨ She snapped._

_That was the second part of her life´s mission, to get me to move to Washington. Although my dad now lives not to far from Seattle- in a little town called Forks- my life is here in New York._

_So I responded with my usual. _

_¨Alice, what in the hell am I supposed to do in Seattle?My job and my life are here in New York. Not to mention, where will you stay when you visit the city?¨ I countered._

_¨Listen smart ass! First of all you can practice law anywhere and secondly you own that damn condo, so I could still stay at your place. No reason to sell it. Where will we sleep when we´re in New York for shopping. The only difference would be you´d be living in Seattle. C´mon B, I miss you like crazy. I want you here with me. Don´t you remember how much fun we had living together college?¨ She whined with an obvious pout in her voice. _

_**The pout**- it gets me every time and she knows it. She´s not above being a dirty bitch, especially if it gets her what she wants. _

_Even though she has a legitimate argument, that would sway any jury in her favor. _

_I still can´t give in... _

_Not yet at least..._

_¨Awww... Ali c´mon don´t put the pouty voice on. I´m getting married. I can´t just ask Jacob to move all the way on the other side of the world. His businesses are here.¨ I argued, with very little conviction. _

_You´d think I´d never won a case, because my closing arguments actually sucked._

_**Hey cut me some slack here...**_

_I´ve got plenty of book sense, but in the court of real life... I have never won a case. _

_Then again not many have against Alice._

_¨Look Bella in all seriousness. I have always believed that you and Edward belong together, it´s just a matter of working out the details...you know... knowing each other´s limits. Uhh... I mean getting to know each other better... you know likes and dislikes.¨ She stuttered as if wanting to retract her previous statement._

_Hm mm... that is so unlike Alice. She never stumbles over words. Normally if it comes up, it comes out. She has absolutely no brain to mouth filter. Why do I get the feeling that there´s a hidden meaning behind the ´limits statement´._

_Because I´m a freak... Obsessing over BDSM that´s why..._

_¨What limits Alice? What are you talking about? What kind of limits does Edward have?¨ I asked hoping it means what I think it means. _

_It´s not like I can just come out and ask her if he´s into BDSM, she has no clue I´m even interested in that lifestyle. _

_And I´m still not ready to tell._

_¨Nothing Bella, I didn´t mean to say that. Look all that´s beside the point. I just don´t have a good feeling about this Jacob character and I don´t think he´s the one for you. That being said, I´ve never turned down the chance to plan an event and design some the hottest dresses around. I´ll see you on Monday and then I´ll be putting my good eye on this Jacob character for a better assessment. Now my sweetie I have to go.¨ She said her voice ringing with finality._

_I still get the strange feeling she´s hiding something... _

_¨Oh and by the way. I´m staying the whole week, so you know what that means... SHOPPING! And rearranging your closets.¨ She squealed, causing me to move the phone from my ears to keep them from ringing. _

_I swear that girl can talk to dolphins._

_¨No Alice, I´m not done talking to you yet. Tell me what you meant dammit and **DON´T LIE TO ME**!¨_

_¨Byeeeeee Bellaaaaaa! I´m losing you, must be a bad connection.¨ She yelled while making static noises over the mouth piece. That slut was pulling the oldest trick in the book._

_¨Bitch you hear me just fine. Don´t you dare hang up this...¨_

_**There was no need to finish... that bitch hung up the phone in my face. **_

_Dirty ho!_

I´ll get her next week.

_Damn..._

I was so caught up in her statement about Edward, that she slipped in shopping and rearranging my closets.

_Arghhh! Damn Pixie! _

Hours after my phone call with Alice I couldn´t help but let my mind roam over the possibilities of Edward being a dominant. Not just any dominant, but my dominant.

How I´d love it if my dreams became reality.

I immediately began rubbing my thighs together as different scenarios began to dance around my head involving Edward Cullen, me, and a rabbit fur flogger.

I was in desperate need of a release. Seeing how I wasn´t going to get any work done in my frazzled state. I unlocked the bottom drawer of my desk in search of reinforcements.

Hey don´t look at me like that, my job is extremely stressful. A couple of stress relieving orgasms throughout the day are a lot fucking cheaper than therapy.

_Hm mm... what to choose... _

Looking at the clock I have about twenty minutes until my next meeting. I´ll need something quick, but powerful.

I grab my butterfly clit stimulator and after locking my office door, head into my private bathroom.

I remove my sopping wet blue lace thong, silently thanking the panty gods that I have a dry one in my gym bag. Shutting the toilet lid, I take a seat and bring my right leg to my chest.

My juices are now glistening on the lid of toilet. I am so wet. I turn myself on. Is that fucking hot or what. Turning the butterfly on low speed I place it on my clit. I´m immediately rewarded by a shiver throughout my entire body.

Gradually increasing the speed.

_I imagine Edward in nothing but a pair faded blue jeans hanging low on his hips, his beautifully chiseled chest glistening with the sweat of our workout. I so want to lick it, but I´m bond and gagged, lying face up on his leather table. _

_With a flick of his wrist he brings the flogger down on my chest, the sting is like a warm caress that envelopes my skin. It´s almost like the caress of strong, firm, but yet still soft fingers._

_I moan into the gag, relishing in the sting of the flogger. Yearning for the sting where I want it most, but my master is set on teasing me. Not letting me have the relief I so desperately seek._

_¨Look at you all bound and gagged for my pleasure, my naughty pet.¨ He all but purrs. _

_¨hng...mmm...gnnnnn...¨ is all I can respond. _

_¨Does my naughty girl wanna cum?¨ He asked already knowing the answer._

_I shamelessly bob my head up and down, pleading...virtually begging him with my eyes to bring me to release. _

_I watch as the flogger lands one...two...three...four... times on my swollen pussy. _

_I scream through my gag as the sudden rush of pain turns into the most exquisite mind numbing pleasure. _

_My eyes roll into the back of my head as I wait for my Master to grant me permission to cum. _

_¨Cum Isabella...cum for me my beautiful little slut.¨ Edward commands as he brings the flogger down for three more swift licks to my throbbing swollen nub. His strokes are now coming with a bit more force behind them. _

_By his command alone I explode into a beautiful haze of bright light. Thrashing my head and pulling on my restraints as I ride out the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. _

I switch the butterfly to high and bite down on my bottom lip, to suppress the loud moan that tries to escape and I explode just as I did in my fantasy. My orgasm is so powerful my whole body is trembling with the after shocks.

As the haze clears, I try to get my breathing under control.

In the distance I can hear my cell phone ringing, but whoever it is will have to wait.

I don´t have the strength to stand.

Taking a few more minutes to gather myself, with the help of the sink I pullup on shaky legs. I´m not a smoker, but _fuck_ I could really use a cigarette.

Looking in the mirror I assess the damage.

My bun has survived with minimal damage and I have a fucking post coital glow, that would put ´glo worm´ out of business.

My breath is still pretty ragged, but I now think I´m ready to face the rest of my day.

After cleaning up my sticky mess I put on a fresh thong and check my phone for any messages.

It´s a text. I open the blinking envelope to see what I´ve missed.

**B- Hey beautiful sorry I have to cancel our dinner tonight I´ve got to go to a meeting with my dad. I´ll call you later. - J**

Well damn. I was looking forward to dinner tonight. It was at one of my favorite restaurants in the Four Seasons Hotel. Oh well he said he couldn´t go, no reason why I couldn´t still keep the reservation. I just won´t tell him. I´d hate to make him feel guilty for canceling.

Just then my intercom buzzes.

¨Yes Angela,¨ I respond to my assistant.

¨I´m sorry to disturb you Miss Swan, but your three-thirty appointment is here.¨ She responds, ever the professional. I´ve told her more times than I have fingers and toes that Miss Swan was my Gran.

¨Thank you Angela, please show Mr. Volturi to conference room three and let him know I´ll be with him in five minutes.¨

¨Yes ma´am.¨

I type a quick response to Jacob, before I head out to my meeting.

**J- Don´t worry about it, I´ve got a lot of work to catch up on anyway. Call me when you get home. -B**

I scurried to the conference room for my meeting with Aro Volturi.

_This should be interesting..._

An hour and half later I plop down in my comfy office chair, winding down from my meeting. I´ve still got about an hour or so before dinner, so I go over a few case files and make some much needed notes.

Removing my glasses and rubbing my eyes, I look at the clock and realize I´m going to have to rush to make my dinner reservation on time.

I quickly pack up my things and head out. Thankfully traffic isn´t that heavy, so I make my way quickly over to the hotel in a cab.

The Four Seasons is a magnificent hotel. Sometimes when Alice is in town, we book a room to relax and enjoy the spa treatments.

I´m not a big spender, but spending time with Alice always brings out the spoiled princess in me.

Even though Charlie, Renee and Phil are come from extremely wealthy families, I have never been one to exploit my families wealth.

I´m a simple girl who loves the simple things in life. Don´t get me wrong I have my addictions that I splurge on from time to time, but they are so far removed from what a ¨_**rich person**_¨ would buy it´s ridiculous.

For instance, Alice can´t stand the fact that I have just as many Chuck Taylor´s as I do Jimmy Choo´s.

Trust me the Jimmy´s weren´t my idea anyway. You kinda give up all fashion rights when it comes to Alice.

The broad is worse than a drill sergeant.

When I turned twenty-one and receive access to one of my trust funds she forced me to buy five pairs of Jimmy Choo boots, when all I wanted was a pair of fucking _**Uggs **_to keep my feet warm.

Being a Cullen, money means nothing to Alice. If you won´t buy it with your money, she´ll just buy it with hers- so your pretty much fucked either way you go. I´ve just learned to agree with her, after all isn´t that what you´re supposed to do with _crazy people_.

I strolled into the hotel with a smile plastered on my face thinking of my best friend. Waltzing up the the podium, I approached the hostess.

¨May I help you ma´am?¨ The hostess asked politely.

¨Yes ma´am. Black party of two please.¨ I replied with an air of confidence.

Looking over the reservation log, she seems a bit confused or she seems to think I am.

¨Umm are you _sure_ your reservation is for today ma´am?¨ She asked, hurriedly checking the log once again.

¨Yes of course I´m sure. My fiancé and I have reservations for six o´clock.¨ I responded gradually getting agitated. ¨Maybe you should check again.¨ I stated firmly, giving her my best bitch brow.

It´s _not _a good idea to fuck with me when I´m hungry _and_ in Isabella mode. She nervously looked over the log once again.

¨Oh here we are, please excuse my mistake, but Mr. Black changed the reservation to five, he _just_ left to retire to his room. Perhaps you can still catch him, or speak with someone at the front desk... if there´s been some type of mix-up...¨ She suggested apologetically. She quickly averted her eyes. She´s hiding something. I know it. I´m a fucking attorney. I know these things.

_Hold the fucking phone! _

What the _hell _is Jacob doing here and why in the _fuck_ would he need a room.

This shit just won´t fly.

I spun on my heels without so much as a backward glance at the hostess, headed to the front desk.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Jacob waiting for the elevator with some whore´s tongue jammed down his throat.

_What the fuck? _

This motherfucker is_ cheating_ on me.

And we´re not even fucking _**married**_yet.

I saw nothing but a red haze.

I have to get the hell out of here. As quickly as I came, I spun around and took my leave.

I´m not a vindictive person normally, but so help me _God._... I will make Jacob Black pay for trying to make a fool out of me.

_And pay he would dearly..._

Grateful to the cabbie for making haste to get me home. I give him a helluva tip and drag my sorry ass up to my condo.

Okay maybe I splurged a little more with my trust fund money than I first let on. I used some of it to buy my first condo and it´s fuckawsome. It´s in walking distance of Central Park and security´s like fucking Fort Knox. I even had a concierge service that takes out the trash and walks the dog during the day.

_Yeah it was fucking righteous..._

The thing with the money was that Phil was an only child and since he had no biological children, he´s parents considered me their only grandchild. So when they died I was left with a trust of twenty-five million dollars.

They really were good grandparents and not just because of the money.

_I know how your small fucking minds think..._

They were really welcoming. They also loved how happy Renee and I made Phil.

They were truly proud of their son.

Renee and Charlie´s parents did the same. I get thirty million when I turn twenty-five from the Swans and I got fifty million when I graduated law school from the Stanley´s.

Both Renee´s father and grandfather had been lawyers, so Grandpa Stanley was elated when I decided to go to law school. It didn´t hurt that he was able to brag that I was going with a full ride to Harvard at the ripe old age of nineteen. Having graduated both high school and college by the time I was eighteen, I had really made my family proud.

_What the fuck can I do with all that money... _

_Helloooo! _

At twenty-three I´m the youngest senior partner in the history of my firm. That type of shit also comes with a sweet ass salary. What can I say I´ve always been a fucking bookworm and learning makes my panties damp. I could retire if I so choose, but of course I do not.

Sometimes it´s the rewards that I get for working so hard that make me push myself even harder.

When I graduated from Harvard Mom, Dad, and Phil gave me an I. O. U. for a Aston Martin limited edition convertible DBS UB. Of course Alice was over the fucking moon. I on the other hand had no fucking clue who Aston Martin was, until Alice said these magic words.

¨Oh my God Bella, Edward has an Aston Martin Vanquish, this is confirmation you two are perfect for each other. You guys already have the husband and wife cars.¨ Alice squealed leaving permanent hearing damage in her wake.

Needless to say starting from that moment on I made it my life's mission to get to know Mr. Aston Martin. And I plan to know him well. Anything for the love of my life. Even if he had no clue he actually was.

_I can dream can´t I...(swoon)_

_Did I just fucking swoon... How the fuck does one go about swooning anyway.._

Sadly though I still have that IOU, because living in the city I don´t really need a car, but I feel like that´s gonna be changing and very soon.

Thanks to Jacob´s fuckery and betrayal. I think I´m finally ready to take Alice up on that offer to relocate. But first I´ve got to take care of Jacob.

Once I changed into something comfy, I make myself a cosmo and called Alice. We´ve got to come up with a plan, for _**O.G.J.B...**_

_**Operation get Jacob Black...**_

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned... Especially one that doesn´t go around looking for trouble..._

If I were Jacob Black I would be very afraid right about now.

_Be afraid Mr. Black... Be very afraid..._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **THANKS FOR READING AND STICKING AROUND. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE FORGIVEN MY ERROR. :( PLEASE IF YOU´VE GOT A MINUTE, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

LATERZZZ:P

KRAZI

XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 2: PAGING DR CULLEN

Chapter Two

Paging Dr. Cullen...

_buzzzz... buzzzz... buzzzz..._

The vibrations coming from beneath my pillow were seriously annoying the fuck out of me. I felt like I´d just close my eyes and now it was time to get up.

_Seriously, I feel like shit... _

If it weren´t for the fact that my job gave me the ultimate high; I swear I´d quit and become a professional bum. _Fuck,_ who am I trying to kid. I can not work another day in life and still would never reach bum status.

Being Dr. Edward Cullen- pediatric neurologist and one of Seattle´s most eligible bachelors- kept me in a certain social standing. Not that I bothered with any of it, it just seem to come with the my birthright.

Somethings were just handed to me, whether I wanted them or not. Which is why I´ve always chosen to work my ass off and earn the things I truly desired. With the exception of one, but that´s neither here nor there at the moment. _She_ will always and forever be _my_ unattainable dream.

Hearing my name paged over the hospital intercom, serves to shake my mind from the foggy sleep induced haze.

¨Dr. Cullen please dial extension 1995... Dr. Cullen please dial extension 1995...¨

I pinched the bridge of my nose, while ruining my hand through my genetically unruly hair. I took a few more seconds to gain my bearings, slipped on my shoes and exited the on-call lounge. Usually I would just lay on the plush leather couch in my office, but during my 18 hour shifts, it´s better to grab a bed when I can.

I picked up the lounge phone and dialed the extension to the ER.

¨Emergency this is Heidi,¨ came the familiar voice of the desk operator.

¨Good evening Heidi. This is Dr. Cullen returning the page. What have you got for me.¨ I spoke donning an automatic professional tone.

¨Oh... uhh.. yeah... Dr. Cullen. Umm.. hold on...lemme see..¨ she stammered nervously giving away to her obvious infatuation for me. Poor thing. She was easy enough on the eyes, but I learned a long time ago.. _never mix business with pleasure_.

My father instilled in my siblings and I at a very early age _´to never shit where we eat´. _In the end you´ll need more that _Lysol_ to cover up the stench. I´d seen first hand how ugly work relationships can get. Especially when they break up.

I tend to have a bit more of an exotic taste when it comes to the bedroom, so all the more reason for me to be extra careful and very selective of my choices. Somethings I don´t need spilling over into my professional life.

My internal ramblings are interrupted yet again. ¨Yeah.. are you still there?¨ She asked. _Where the __hell else would I be.. didn´t she tell me to hold on.. _I hate when people ask dumb questions.

¨_Yes _Heidi. I´m _still _here,¨ I did nothing to mask my apparent irritation at her albeit brief, but very blond moment.

¨So..so..sorry Dr. Cullen.¨ She stuttered. _Get grip already.. would ya... _We have a seventeen year old girl brought in for epileptic seizing. Dr. Cullen would like for you to examine her and consult on the case.¨ She informed me once she manged to pull her head of her ass.

¨Thank you, Heidi. Let him know I´m on my way.¨ I hung up the phone and headed to the elevator to make my way down to the emergency room.

I loved working with my father, but I wonder why he´s consulting on this case. Dad has been the head of the Neonatal Unit at Seattle´s children hospital for the past ten years. He was one hell of a doctor too. He was the reason I had chosen to pursue medicine, my specialty being pediatric neurology.

As a child I spent hours upon hours listening to my father go on and on about some of the many children he´d helped. I also saw what it did to him on those rare occasions when it was just out of his hands.

It would devastate him when he lost a child, but he never blamed himself. He would always say, ¨Son, somethings are out of our control, but it´s better to loose one and save twenty... _than to loose them all_.¨

I remember loosing my first patient. I wanted to quit, but Carlisle Cullen would have none of that. I´ve never told anyone, but I still have nightmares that haunt me repeatedly. They always end the same, me jolting awake in a cold sweat... feeling like a complete failure.

I sauntered up to the desk where my father was reading through the patient´s chart. Game face on and ready to assess the situation. I could tell by the look on his face that this was not just a normal case of epilepsy. Hopefully, we would be able to put our heads together and figure this thing out.

What ever it was.

¨Dr. Cullen,¨ I greeted him with mock sarcasm. ¨What can I help you with this evening.¨

¨Hello son,¨ he didn´t even bother looking up from the chart. It was almost as if he was willing the solution to just magically appear on the paper he was staring at.

¨Dad, what´s the problem? Why are you consulting in the ER?¨ I was beginning to worry, this must be serious. My usually calm and collected father was visibly frazzled.

My father sighed. He looked as if the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders. ¨Son, it´s not good. I´m here because she´s pregnant.¨ As hard as he tried to mask it, I could see the pain reflecting in his eyes as he spoke. It wouldn´t be visible to the naked eye, but I knew my father better than most people. I knew what to look for.

¨Let me guess. She hasn´t been taking her AEDs has she.¨ It was more of a statement than a question. This was something we had seen before. Teen mothers not taking the necessary precautions needed to ensure the delivery of a healthy baby.

We never know for sure how things will turn out, but we can attempt to take precautionary measures to ensure the best possible outcome.

My father interrupted my mental chastisement of the teenager, ¨that´s just it son. She _is_ taking her meds. They just don´t seem to be controlling the seizures. I´m afraid of the strain this is having on the the baby,¨ he explained in a hollow and distant voice. ¨It´s too soon for delivery. I wanted you to have a look at her chart and get your opinion.¨ His eyes seemed to be pleading with me to find the solution, that I´m sure he thought he was overlooking.

When I finally climbed into my Volvo C70, I let out a breath, I didn´t even know I was holding. It feels like my eighteen hour shifts just keep getting longer and longer.

Thankfully, I don´t have to return to the hospital until Monday. I take a few minutes to just breath in the sultry smell of the fresh leather of my car. It serves as a form of cleansing, after spending the last day and a half breathing in the sterile hospital environment.

Throwing my baby into reverse, I head home drowning my self in the sounds of Kings of Leon. I can´t wait to take a hot shower and climb into bed. I am so fucking tired, I can barely see straight. The ringing of my cell in surround sound, effectively puts an end to my mental to do list.

¨What do you want?¨ I snapped not at all trying to hide my crabby mood.

¨Are you angry with your slut Master?¨ Asked the last voice I needed to hear right now.

¨Tanya,¨ I said sternly. ¨How many times have I told you to not address me that way outside of my home.¨ _Fuck!_ This day has officially just gotten worse.

¨I´m sorry Mas..¨ I cut her off before she could finish the statement.

¨Enough. Why is it that you insist on defying me.¨ I was seething. I had enough of Tanya´s bullshit and I was just prolonging the inevitable. I was going to have to end our arrangement. This was no longer working for me.

¨Awww... Eddie,¨ she purred. ¨I´m sorry, but I just get so turned on when your mad. How about I come over and make it up to you. I´m sure you could use a little Tanya time after all those _loooong_ hours at the hospital.¨ I could hear the hope in her voice. The hope that just this once, I would concede and invite her to my home- more specifically to my bed.

Tanya had been my submissive for the last year and a half, and I´d yet to invite her to share my bed. _Hell_, she didn´t even wear my collar. That was not something I took lightly, so I wasn´t handing them out like Halloween candy. I had only ever had two collared subs.

Unbeknownst to her, no one had ever shared my bed. It was the one place I could dream of _her_. The one place that I could make love to _her_ night after night in my dreams, but would never let it be defiled by another woman. My room was off limits... _no exceptions._

¨Tanya,¨ I sighed. ¨How many times are we going to have this conversation? Our arrangement at the moment stands as is. I have no desire to mesh the two.¨ It felt like I was giving this same speech at least once a week now. ¨Was it not enough of an indication, when I lessoned our playtime to every other weekend. I am not now, nor will I ever be interested in a romantic relationship.¨ I couldn´t find it in me to feel bad for telling her this.

¨Eddie...¨ she whined.

¨Don´t fucking call me that.¨ I growled. I hated that stupid fucking nickname. I may let Emmett get away with that shit, but I´ll be a motherfucker if I let her call me that. It´s not that I was showing favoritism, but my brother was a 6´2¨, 260lb brick wall, that just so happen to also be a Seattle Seahawks wide receiver.

_Now do you see why I let him get away with it... _

¨Okay.. okay.. I´m sorry. Edward, why can´t we just have dinner? Where´s he harm in that?¨ She reasoned.

This chick was nuts. Has she not heard a word that I´ve said. My hand moved to tug at my hair in frustration. It´s my security blanket or nervous habit, take your pick. I just know in tense situations it´s the first place I look to find a sense of calm.

I pulled into the parking garage of Escala, not even remembering the drive home. Thank God I always protect myself with an iron clad contract. Specifically for situations such as these. I had had previous submissive´s I´d trained and played with from time to time confess to having feelings for me, but Tanya was by far the worst.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. ¨Listen Tanya, I don´t know what to tell you. We have _had_ this conversation more times than I care to remember. I don´t know what you want me to say,¨ I spoke slowly as if I was explaining to a five year old that Santa does not in fact exist. I was beyond exasperated.

¨Edward, how do you know. You´ve never tried. It could be so good between us, I know it. Please... just give us a chance.¨ She cried.

And there you have it folks the fucking _waterworks_. That was usually the second part in this _theatrical_ performance. It usually started when the begging didn´t seem to work.

¨Tanya, I am so fucking tired. I have been awake for almost twenty-four hours. I do not have time for this. I. Can. Not. Be. What. You. WANT!¨ I shouted giving emphasis to each word. She was fucking driving me _insane_.

¨But Edward..¨ she sniffed.

¨No... no buts. I will see you tomorrow at 6p.m. sharp. Not a minute before or a minute later. We will proceed with this weekend´s schedule as agreed upon. You will then leave at 3p.m. Saturday. I have a prior engagement with my parents.¨ My voice was void of emotion and rang with finality.

¨Ed..¨ she started to speak.

¨Don´t speak.¨ I ordered before she could make the suggestion I knew what was coming next. ¨Before you ask, I do not _need_, nor do I _want_ a date. Thanks... but no thanks. It just serves to confuse our arrangement more than it already is. Now if your done, I´d like to get on with my evening. I´ll see you tomorrow at our scheduled time. _Good night_.¨ With that I pressed end on the steering wheel and exited the car.

The elevator opened up to my foyer and I was immediately assaulted by the delicious aroma of Mrs. Cope´s marinara sauce. I inhaled deeply filling my lungs with the tantalizing scent.

_God bless my housekeeper_...

Nothing like coming home after a totally fucked up day, to homemade pasta and pasta sauce. I made it to the kitchen in three quick strides knowing that fresh garlic bread would accompany my meal.

Gail had worked for me for the past five years, she was like a second mother to me. In the beginning, she would come three maybe four times a week. When her husband past away two and a half years ago, I remodeled the back office and bedroom. I combined the two to give her adequate living arrangements and moved her in.

They was never able to have children, so I took it upon myself to step into that role. I just couldn´t live with myself, if I allowed her to go home to that empty house, filled with nothing but memories of her dead husband. She protested in the beginning, but armed with my crooked smile of persuasion she quickly relented to my request.

We agreed she would sell the house and I invested the proceeds wisely. She´s very stubborn and proud. Knowing she would never except handouts, the investments serve as a camouflage to the retirement account I had set up in her name.

She also thinks she´s helping me out financially around the penthouse, but that money just goes in the account as well. She´ll never have to work another day in her life. When the time comes I´ll hire another housekeeper for her to supervise.

She´s full of fire and wise beyond imagination. Though we´ve never talked about the one room she never cleans- _that remains locked_. I think she has some kind of idea, that I´m up to no good. I can´t help but cringe at the idea of Mrs. Cope entering my playroom. Not something I want to experience.

Thankfully, she has a sister who lives in Port Angeles, that she spends every weekend with. For me it works out perfectly, even though you can´t hear a thing. The playroom is completely soundproof. Friday mornings, bright and early a driver comes to transport her safely to Port Angeles and same said driver returns her to me on Monday morning. Like I said... _works out perfectly._

¨Good evening Mrs. Cope. Something smells delicious.¨ I compliment while stealing a cucumber from the salad she´s tossing.

She playfully smacks my hand away, ¨Edward Anthony, how many times do I have to tell you to wash your filthy hands before entering my kitchen,¨ she scolds me playfully extending her neck so that I can kiss her cheek.

I shrug my shoulders non-nonchalantly and steal another cucumber as I give her a kiss. ¨Sorry, I forgot,¨ smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. She can never resist my boyish charms.

She harrumphed as she stirred the sauce, ¨What am I gonna do with you?¨ She mused.

¨I have no idea,¨ I responded playfully. ¨But while you figure it out I´m gonna take a shower. Be sure to let me know what you come up with.¨ I teased as she swatted my behind with her dishtowel on my way to my bedroom.

I´m grateful I have Mrs. C to come home to. I just know that Gail would love _her_. How I would love to come home to the two of them laughing over dinner preparations. That would make my otherwise dull existence complete.

_Cullen get your fucking head out of the sand... It ain´t gonna happen... Your to chicken shit to tell her how you feel..._

I hate it when my conscience is right. I strip down to my boxers and pick up the phone to call my sister. Whenever I think of _her_, I always call Alice. Little does she know, she´s my one connection to my unattainable dream.

¨Hey there big Bro.¨ Alice squealed causing my ears to ring.

¨Dammit Alice, must you squeal so loud in my ears.¨ I scold playfully. I could never be mad at the little pixie, she had me wrapped around her little finger. Actually, she had everyone that way, well except for Esme. Her loyalties divided down the middle between Em and I. But for us boys and my dad, Alice could do no wrong.

¨Sorry,¨ she apologized. ¨I´m just excited to hear your voice, that´s all. I feel like I never see you anymore.¨ I knew she was right. I had somewhat distanced myself from everyone. My family especially, even when I´m with them physically, I was always distant. My mother always complained that if it wasn´t for Mrs. C and working at the hospital with my father- she would never know what was going on with me.

Which is going to make sharing my news Saturday that much harder. I was offered a position to be part of a team of elite and well trained medical professionals. We were going to work in Switzerland for six weeks.

Six weeks was nothing and the time would be over before I knew it, but it would take me away from my family for the holidays. Esme would have a fit. She made it mandatory that we be present for all major holidays. Christmas and New Years being at the top of that list.

Generally, if we wanted to schedule vacations or any sort of getaways, we had to do so without interrupting mother´s favorite times of the year. Not even Emmett was excused. If he had a game, we all loaded into my parents private plane to support him where ever the game may be. It didn´t matter where we were, just as long as we were together.

I still hadn´t made up my mind if I would accept the position or not. There were still a few things hindering my decision. Although, my earlier conversation with Tanya and the fact that it would give me a breather once I end our arrangement. There was still something holding me back.

_Her... _

Maybe just maybe _she_ would be coming to visit Alice this Christmas. The pixie could be very persuasive. _Hmmm.. Christmas with her..._ I have to find away to give _her_ the perfect gift. _Seriously Cullen... your a fucking head case.._

Once again my conscience was right. What the hell was I thinking.

¨Edward! She´ll understand. She´ll be hurt, but she´ll understand.¨ Alice spoke cryptically. Who the hell was she? And what is she rambling about?

¨Mom, dummy. She´s going to understand you have to leave, but that won´t stop her from missing you and being hurt,¨ she explained her ramblings as if she could read my mind.

¨How the fuck do you do that... you little freak. Stay out of my head.¨ I could never understand how, but Alice always knew things. I wonder if she knows how I felt about _her_. If so, why has she never said anything. It´s not like Alice to mind her business.

I could hear my sisters tinkling laughter on the other end of the phone. ¨Of course I know silly,¨ she singsonged. ¨And who says I´m minding my own business.¨ She teased me to no avail.

¨Alice your seriously creeping me out. What are you talking about this time?¨ I pressed hoping she would confirm my thoughts.

¨Nothing Edward. Look are you coming to mom and dad´s on Saturday?¨ She had moved on. I knew it was pointless now. She wasn´t going to answer my question, that much was obvious.

Reaching in I start the shower. It was one of my favorite places in my penthouse. It had sixteen shower jets that sprayed my body at every angle, a large rain shower head, and also a removable shower arm. Cost me a fortune, but was worth every penny. It felt like going through a super car wash, after a long stressful day it was just what the Dr. ordered.

¨Yesss... I´ll be there.¨ I sighed not even remotely trying to hide my petulance.

¨Please tell me your coming alone. And that you´ll put Tanya out with the morning trash.¨ It was no secret that Alice hated Tanya. My sister knew all about my lifestyle. Actually, both my siblings did. Seeing how they were also part of said lifestyle as well.

¨Of course I´m not bringing her Alice. You know I don´t mix the two aspects of my life.¨ I responded with mock irritation. That was only partially the truth. If I had my way, I would mix the two. I can´t explain it. All of a sudden I wanted more. More than just a weekend _hard fuck_. I want somebody to love.

_Fuck! _

_I want HER!_

¨Good!¨ She snapped. ¨I have to go. I have to put the finishing touches on Bella´s wedding dress, so I can have tomorrow free.¨ My heart stopped. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. _No... No... No... Nooooo..._

What did she mean. _She _can´t be getting married. Why didn´t I know about this.

¨Edward... Edward... _EDDWAAAARD_!¨ I could hear Alice yelling my name, but I couldn´t find my voice. I was lost in a fog of despair. I slumped to the floor in the now steam filled bathroom and tried to dig deep within me to find my voice.

¨Alice, I´m sorry. I´m still hear.¨ My voice sounded hollow and lifeless. I didn´t even recognize it myself. ¨I.. I.. I didn´t know Isabella,¨ I choked because her name burned on the way out. I didn´t get to finish my statement before Alice piped in.

¨Well that´s because you live like a hermit. Seriously, Edward, it´s like you live under a rock sometimes. I´ve been planning this wedding for months now.¨ That was it. I couldn´t listen to anymore. I quickly made an excuse about Mrs. Cope calling me to dinner. I hung up the phone, discarded my boxers in the hamper and climbed in the shower.

I couldn´t deal with this right now. Not here, so I turned the shower as high and as hot as I could stand it. I let my mind wonder to other trivial things, things that were easier to think about.

I´ve be asked several times in casual conversation at the club or various munches about my feelings towards my sister being a submissive. Never mind that my little brother is one as well, but you know it´s always different for girls. I don´t find it weird at all, nor does this bother me.

It would if I was on the outside looking in. If I didn´t know the true beauty and fulfillment of a D/s relationship.

There are several different aspects of this lifestyle. You can take it to the extreme and it be solely about getting off and sexual gratification. Or it can be a beautiful intimate and erotic form of sensuality.

That is my draw to BDSM. I love the control. I love knowing that I am the only one who has this type of control over my submissive. To have respect, complete submission, and love, would be a dream come true.

My best friend Jasper has it all. At times I watch him and Alice, and the love they share is palpable. It saturates the room. All my family has it. My mother and father... Rose and Em. I´m the only odd man out. Jasper´s always encouraging me to not give up, but I don´t see how to continue hoping.

Not now.

_Don´t go there... save it for later... _

Jazz was the first one I told. We had been roommates in college and best friends since high school. We were attending Dartmouth College at the time. I was studying neuroscience and Jazz was majoring in history. I´d just broken up with my then girlfriend Claire, when I noticed the change in me.

She was absolutely stunning. Long cornsilk blond hair, legs that went on forever, and the bluest eyes I´d ever seen. Originally, I did´t have a type per say, not until I met _her. _I found myself comparing every female I saw to _her_. Instead of always leaving disappointed, I made it a point to only date blonds.

Claire and I had been dating for about three months, when things began to shift. I´d always been a very sexually giving person, but at the same time I always needed to be in control. Claire and I had some pretty hot and wild sex, but she never quite relinquished total control to me. She allowed me to be ruff and even overly physical, but never would she submit and trust me blindly.

I started avoiding her with excuses about my studies, until I just couldn´t avoid her anymore. I felt like shit when I broke it off, and didn´t leave my apartment other than to attend class for over a month.

In the beginning, Jazz just let me be- claiming he was giving me space to deal with my shit- but as the days grew longer in between my showers that´s when he had enough. Claiming that if I didn´t get my shit together, the board of health was going to shut us down... _due to my stench_.

_**Flashback...**_

_¨Dude.. what the fuck. You stink.¨ Jasper winced at the obvious stench in the room. ¨Edward, would you fucking talk to me. Your my best friend. Man your scaring me. I´ve never seen you like this.¨ I could see the fear in Jasper´s eyes. My friend was truly worried about me. _

_I nervously ran my fingers through my gummy hair. Fuck! I really did need a shower. I let out my breath in a huff. ¨Jazz, I don´t know man. Something is fucking wrong with me. I.. I.. grrrr...¨ I was so frustrated. How was I supposed to explain it to him when I couldn´t even explain it to myself._

_¨Calm down man. Just start by telling me what happened between you and Claire. Do you want her back.¨ He questioned hesitantly. ¨Are you in love with her.¨ I could tell he was grasping at straws._

_I laughed without humor. I couldn´t believe he asked me that. He knew there was someone from Chicago that I was in love with, but he didn´t know who. I knew that my little sister had a thing for my best friend and it would only be a matter of time before they hooked up. I couldn´t risk my secret getting out. _

_¨No Jazz, I am definitely not in love with Claire,¨ he could tell by my tone of voice that I was being truthful. ¨Jazz can I tell you something? I´ve just gotta talk to somebody and your the only one I trust.¨ I spoke to the floor. I couldn´t find it in me to see the look of disgust that was sure to follow my confession._

_¨Sure man,¨ he drawled unable to keep his southern accent from coming through. ¨E, man you know you can tell me anything. Your just like my brother. You know you can trust me right.¨ He was right. I knew I could trust Jazz with my life. I have never known a more genuinely trustworthy person than Jasper Whitlock. _

_I started to speak and couldn´t stop the floodgate that broke within me. I had been holding this in for far too long. I told Jazz all about Claire and I and where I felt things went wrong. I told him how she was really the first girl to let me get a bit kinky. It was when I realized I wanted more than just kink, more than just spanking and hard fucking, was when I broke it off. _

_I wanted respect. I wanted free reign to worship a woman´s body. I wanted to control how and when she received pleasure. I wanted to **dominate**. I felt so light, once I got all that off my chest. Jazz was quiet for so long, I was afraid he´d bolted from the room. When he did speak, it was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth._

_¨Edward, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you.¨ It didn´t register what he said to me at first, so I immediately became defensive._

_¨Jazz, you told me that I could..¨ I looked up at my best friend as the realization of what he said dawned on me. ¨Are you serious Jazz. You mean you don´t think I´m a freak?¨ I could feel the invisible weight being lifted from my chest at his acceptance._

_¨Only if you think I´m one,¨ he smirked shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. _

_My eyes grew as wide as saucers. Is Jasper saying what I think he´s saying. How could I not have known this. I mean.. Jazz never seriously dated anyone, but I just thought he wasn´t ready to be tied down._

_¨Don´t fuck with me.¨ I warned him with my eyes. ¨Jazz, are you serious.¨ I was now sitting on the edge of the couch hanging on his every word._

_¨Yes man. It actually feels good to talk to you about this. I´m sorry I couldn´t tell you before.¨ I could see the look of remorse in his eyes. I understood. There were things I couldn´t tell him yet either. I didn´t know if I ever would be able to tell him._

_I was eager to learn all I could, ¨so Jazz, what do I have to do? Is there somewhere I can go to find girls who like this sort of thing.¨ It had been almost three months since my dick got wet. I couldn´t help but to be a little eager beaver. _

_¨Whoa.. whoa... slow down there Master Edward,¨ he teased laughing at my unabashed eagerness. ¨To answer your question.. yes, there are places you can go where girls like domination¨_

_¨Why do I feel like there´s a but coming.¨ My dick was rock hard. Already excited at the prospect of fucking someone tied to a bed or a pole.** I´m not picky...**_

_¨Only because there is one. Look E, I take my lifestyle very seriously and if you want **my** help... you will too.¨ I could tell he was serious, so I sat up straighter to pay closer attention. ¨ My mentor´s name is Peter. I will speak to him about training you, because there are so many things that can go wrong if you don´t have the proper training,¨ he said. ¨Always remember Edward, you have a sister. Would you want someone to hurt her or Ms. Chicago secret?¨ His question cause me to see red. I would rip a fuckers balls off, before I willingly let him hurt Alice. And **her**... for **her** I would kill. No questions asked. _

_**End flashback...**_

I was introduced to Peter and my life was never the same. He was the best Master I had ever encountered. I learned not only the physical, but the emotional and mental sides of BDSM as well. Peter and his submissive/wife Charlotte had been married for the past fifteen years.

There were times I wanted to look for another Master, not understanding why after a month and a half of training I still wasn´t allowed to scene with a submissive. Peter would patiently say,¨Edward, when you learn that this is not all about you and your sexual gratification... when you learn that it is a gift to have a submissive´s service... and when you can focus more on giving that´s when you receive the most. Then and only then will I allow to you scene with a submissive.

I won´t lie. It was hard. Probably harder than Mr. Miyagi was on Daniel La Russo in the Karate Kid, but I´m now one of the most sought after and well respected Doms in the Seattle area. It was because of Peter´s teachings that I had no problem accepting Jazz as my sister´s Dom. Peter and Charlotte, as well as, Jazz and Alice have the type of relationship I longed for. One of true love and submission.

With my muscles fully relaxed and my skin burning and red from the intense heat of the water. I exited the shower. Dressing in a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants, I padded barefoot through the house in search of dinner. Having heard the shower turn off, Mrs. Cope was already placing my dinner on the table. She bid me good night and left me to enjoy my meal, retiring to her room to prepare for her weekend.

Damn.. that was good. If only I had someone to share it with. I sighed. The silence in the room was beginning to suffocate me. I stretched my legs and rose from the table, carrying my dishes into the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. I poured myself another glass of wine and headed to my room.

I docked my ipod and the room was immediately enveloped in the warm sounds of a baby grand piano. I had no idea what the piece was, but it soothed me nonetheless. Crawling into my big, cold, and lonely bed, I grabbed my laptop. I was feeling rather masochistic tonight. I needed to feel. Even if it was gut wrenching pain. I needed to feel.. _something_... _anything_.. So when Google loaded, I typed in _her_ name..._ Isabella Swan._

My eyes were immediately rewarded with image after beautiful image of _her_. My muse... my one.. my unattainable dream. She was just as beautiful as I remembered her. No I´m lying. She was even more beautiful now. She still had those big beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her heart-shaped face had matured, but only marginally. Her silky locks were longer than I remembered, though my fingers still itched to touch them. I can hardly believe it´s been five years since I´ve last seen my angel.

She was everything I wanted, but didn´t deserve. I was a monster. I had a room full of devices that I´m sure she would never understand, much less except. There was a side of me that Isabella could never love. And because of that, I would forever be alone. _Fuck!_ Why did my life have to be so complicated.

I scrolled down to read her engagement announcement. It felt like someone had stabbed me with a knife. Right in the middle of my heart. Who was this fucking Jacob Black and did she love him. _Obviously_._.. Jackass.. for someone so smart... you sure can be fucking obtuse..._ My mind was right. _She_ had to love him. _She_ would never just marry for the sake of marrying.

My hands were clenched in tight fists. A red haze covered my vision as I watched that generic motherfucker pose with _my girl_.

_Pfft... your girl... dream on casanova... looks like **your girl** is about to be **his** wife.._

My hands made their way to my hair of their own volition. Pulling... tugging... to point that it was painful, yet comforting all at the same time. Taking slow and calming breaths, I finally released the death grip I had on my hair. Throwing back two Tylenol and the rest of my wine, I crawled between my three hundred dollar sheets.. praying for a peaceful nights sleep.

As it did on countless other nights when I longed for _her_, the drawer on my bedside table called to me. Without thinking about what I was doing, I pulled the old photo with the tattered edges from it´s hiding place.

It was my secret. My piece of _her_. It was a picture of Alice, Bella and I at their college graduation. _She_ was stunning and smarter than most, having finished high school and now college at such an early age. I remember the shock of electricity that jolted through me when I touched _her_. I wonder did _she_ feel it too. I wonder did _she_ know. I loved _her... _even then. Over the years this photo has brought me comfort. It gave me hope that maybe there still was a chance for us. Now, I feel nothing but loss. The loss of my one and only true love. The half other that would have made me whole.

It wasn´t until the light danced across moisture glistening on the photo, that I realized... _I was crying_. My one shot at happiness was gone. I gently placed the picture back in the drawer. The Seattle skyline´s usual calming effect, did nothing for me tonight. Tapping the remote, the blinds automatically closed leaving the room and my heart shrouded in darkness.

¨Babyyy... that tickles,¨ her voice was husky with sleep. After all this time I still love waking her up with my mouth.

¨Mmmm..¨ I moaned into her stomach. I will never tire of pleasing her. Hearing her scream my name. My dick feels like marble granite as it painfully presses into the mattress.

She starts to wiggle as I continue my ministrations toward my goal. I placed a trail of open mouth kisses from her belly button to the apex in her thighs. I was rewarded with a squeal as I licked the crease of her thigh... my scruff tickling her sensitive skin.

¨Keep still!¨ I scolded playfully. ¨Would you like me to tie you to the bed.¨ I teased knowing we both had to get ready so there was no time for theatrics.

Watching her reactions from beneath my lashes, I slowly licked her slit from bottom to top. I was by no means disappointed. I watched proudly as her body arched perfectly from the bed. She was absolutely exquisite. I had never before seen a more beautiful and sensual creature like her.

¨Edward... please..¨ she was now palming her breast making my mouth water. I love that she´s not afraid to touch herself in front of me. As if it was even possible, my dick got even harder. Knowing what she wanted, I wasted no time giving my angel what she needed.

I swirl the tip of my tongue around her clit. It was so swollen her lips had parted, no longer able to accommodate it´s size. Her arousal smelled like the finest perfume and tasted better that the finest wine. And it was all for me.. she was always so wet for me.

The only thing about our morning rendezvous I didn´t like was the fact that I didn´t always have time to worship her body like she deserved, but trust me she always went to work happy.

Each moan that escaped her lips was like an electrical shock to my cock. As much as I wanted to be buried balls deep in her soft warm pussy, this was about her pleasure. I could wait.

¨Ahh... Edward.. yes.. fuck baby.. that feels sooo good..¨ she was beyond crazy now, as I pumped my two middle fingers in and out of her tight hole, while sucking her clit into my mouth. The extra pressure always drove her to the edge.

¨I´m so fucking close.. don´t stop Edward... pleasssseeeeee...¨ she begged me unnecessarily. I had no intention of stopping until she filled my mouth with her warm sweet and tangy nectar.

A deep groan escaped my throat. The vibrations made her pussy tighten around my fingers. I knew she was close. I removed my fingers causing her to whimper at the loss. Only to re-insert my first and second fingers to better massage her g-spot.

¨Aaaa.. fuck..¨ she was panting and yanking my hair painfully. I flattened my tongue and lapped at her clit shamelessly. Coupled with the vibrations of my moaning... she fell.

¨Aaaa...sss...haaaa... ooo... I´m... Edwardddddddd...¨ She was keening and mewling like a wanton little kitten. I had to concentrate, so I wouldn´t come at the mere sight.

The beauty of her ´_cum face_´ there was no comparison. The way her brow creased and her mouth formed a perfect little´o´. That wasn´t the best part, that was just at the end she would pull her bottom lip between her teeth, bit down while arching her back and let out the sexiest fucking moan I´d ever heard.

I slowed my movements giving her a moment to catch her breath. While lapping at the warm sweet, yet salty liquid that was pouring from her pussy. I was beyond ready to have my cock knee deep in her deliciously wet folds. Propping herself up on her elbow, she gave me that fucking innocent little lamb look, biting on that fucking lip.

_Fuck she´s hot..._

¨Edwardddd...¨ she sang curling her index finger in a come hither fashion.

¨Ah..ah...ah... little one. Not today. Your gonna have to tell me what you want.¨ It drove me mad when she told me how she wanted me to fuck her or if she just wanted to make love.

As the beautiful blush colored her cheeks, I could feel the pre-cum leaking from the head of my cock.

_God I love her blush... _

¨Please...¨ she pouted not at all playing fair. I stood my ground and moved my head in a ´no´ gesture. Accidentally on purpose brushing her overly sensitive clit. Ahh... ha.. my love two can play at that game.

¨I want... I want...¨ she pretended to fein indecision while licking her lips. Locking eyes with me, she finally cut to the chase. ¨I want you to enter me slow...¨ she said keeping her eyes locked on mine as I slowly snaked my way up her naked body.

¨Mmm.. hmmm... and what else do you want?¨ I absolutely love playing these little games with her.

¨I want you to start of slow... then fuck me really hard and fast till I cum,¨ her face was completely tinged in red. My body flush with hers, I could feel the warmth from her blush radiating her skin.

¨Mmmm...¨ I moaned into the crook of her neck as I slowly entered her warmth. ¨I´m gonna take up a notch. I´m gonna start out slow.¨ I explained as I pumped a slow rhythm in and out of her. It was taking all I had not to cum. There were no words to describe the feelings that I get each time I sheath myself in her warm sex.

She began to rotate her hips into my thrust. Fuck.. she knows what that does to me. I momentarily loose my train of thought when her hot little mouth connects with my skin. She sucks my earlobe into her mouth. Taunting... teasing.. me.. pushing me over the edge.

¨Ungh.. Fuck baby...¨ I groaned as I felt her clamp down on me. Fucking kegel exercises. She was really playing dirty this morning. I bent my head to ravage her mouth with a not to soft kiss. My tongue plunged into her mouth slipping and sliding- exploring the sweet cavern. She tasted like heaven.

¨Ahh.. Edward...¨ her moaning spurred me on. I leaned sat back on my heals, lifting her delicate feet to my shoulder.

¨Fuckkkk...¨ we moaned in unison.

This deeper angle allowed me to stroke her g-spot with each thrust. The sounds coming from deep in her throat were causing me to loose control. I was pumping like a mad man. She fucking owned me.

She let out a startled squeal when I pulled out and flipped her over in on quick move. I wasted no time slamming back into her slick pussy. Her body fit me like a fucking glove.

¨Babyyyyy...¨ I breathed in her ear causing her to shiver and goosebumps to sprout up in her back. ¨I fucked you slow. Now... I´m gonna. Fuck. You. Good. And. Hard.¨ I grunted with each pound of my cock in her pussy.¨And.. ungh.. not only.. ungh.. will you cum once.. ungh.. but three times.. ungh.. fuck..¨ I grabbed onto the headboard for leverage and pounded out a relentless rhythm that was driving my girl nuts.

The sound of flesh slapping rang out loudly in the dark room. I was sure Mrs. Cope could hear us, but I couldn´t find in me to care, as I felt her began to clench around be with the first of her three promised orgasms.

¨Haaaa.. oooo.. that´s enough.. please...¨ she pleaded for some type of reprieve, but I was lost. Lost in the slickness of her folds.. lost in the beauty that was my angel.

¨Ah.. ah.. aaa.. my little sex kitten.. One down... two to go...¨ I taunted swirling my hips and sending her over the edge again. It took all I had not to shoot my load. Her pussy clamped down on my dick like a venus flytrap.

I began peppering her back with kisses. I wanted to mark her. I wanted every motherfucker to know she was mine. I sucked on the sweet spot just below her ear. I know she´s gonna be pissed, but fuck it... she tastes to fucking good.

I wanted us to cum together this time. I lowered my body flush with hers. Hooking my arms under hers and gripping her shoulders palm up.

I began to fuck her like my life depended on it. I tried my best to fuck my way deeper and deeper into her warm depths. You couldn´t tell where she began or where I ended. Honestly, it still wasn´t close enough.

The muscles in my legs were beginning to cramp, but I couldn´t find the will to stop. It was almost as if this would be our last time. My balls were so fucking tight with my impending orgasm it was painful.

I had to cum and soon.

¨Fuck baby... one more..¨ I could feel her walls tighting.

¨No.. Edward.. I can´t .. uhhh... please..¨ she begged knowing the outcome would still be the same no matter how much she begged.

¨Yes you can.. and you will...¨ I ordered through clenched teeth. We were both sweating to the point that the sheets garnered the evidence of our intense love making. I thrust forcefully three more times before I ordered her to cum.

¨Clamp down... baby... now.. kegel now...¨ my voice was strained with exertion.

¨Aaaaa... fuckkkkk... ha..ha...ha...ha..¨ she was screaming obscenities and incoherent statements as she came harder than she had all morning.

The sexy as fuck sounds of her cumming, coupled with her pussy muscles clenching my dick in an almost uncomfortable vice grip- I came harder than I had in my entire life.

I dick shot what felt like bucket of cum deep into her waiting core. The shear force of it causing me to cry out...

_**BELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

I awoke with a jolt and the feeling of my stomach muscles clenching painfully, as hot streams of cum shot out of my dick like a volcano erupting. It felt like my orgasm lasted forever. Neither taking the time to care, nor feeling any type of shame. I yelled Bella´s name as my seed spilled all over my stomach and chest.

When I was finally able to find some semblance of calm, my entire body ached. I had had more wet dreams about Bella, than I cared to admit. Each one unique in it´s own way, but this one.. this one was by far the most intense. Never had I awaken from one of these dreams feeling the physical after effects. I literally felt like I had run a marathon. My muscles ached and my body was drenched in sweat.

My post coital bliss was short lived, when my traitorous mind replayed the photo and wedding announcement from last night. _I was seriously fucked... _I couldn´t keep torturing myself like this. I needed time away... _time to clear my head... time to heal_. Without ever conscientiously doing so my decision was made. I was ending my relationship with Tanya and heading to Switzerland.

At some point during my dreamland sexcapades my dick was freed of the confinements of my sleep pants. I normally sleep commando so even unconscious my dick is accessible. I crawled my sweaty, sticky, pathetic ass out of bed and headed to the shower. Thank God Mrs. Cope left hours ago. I´d hate to have to hideout in my room all day due to my embarrassment.

After I showered, I dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. I shuffled out to the kitchen and the breakfast awaiting me in the warming oven. _God I love Mrs. C_. The homemade strawberry waffles and strawberry syrup were nothing short of amazing. After cleaning the breakfast dishes, I set about preparing the playroom for tonight's scene.

There really wasn´t much to set up, since I would be starting out with Tanya´s punishment for breaking the rules. She also wouldn´t be allowed to cum, so like I said, ¨not much to do.¨ I moved the whipping bench to the center of the room, made sure the toys I would be using were sterilized and ready, closed the door and headed to my study.

I had a few phone calls to make, emails to check and bills to pay. I purposely saved my mother for last, knowing she would be the longest.

I leaned back in my chair with my feet propped up on the corner of my desk and dialed Emmett´s number.

¨E.. what the fuck up dude?¨ Emmett´s cheerful voice boomed over the line.

I couldn´t help but smile. With Emmett there was never a dull moment. He could charm the fangs off a rattlesnake. ¨What´s up Em. How´s Rose.¨ I asked chuckling at my brother´s childish antics.

¨She´s fan-fucking-tabulus... thanks for asking. How´s that she-bitch Tanya doing?¨ He countered just like Alice never one to hold his tongue.

¨Gee Em.. why don´t you tell me how you _really_ feel.¨ I said sarcastically knowing it wouldn´t make a bit of difference. They were gonna speak their mind regardless.

¨E.. man I just told you. That is how I really feel,¨ his tone garnering his seriousness. Sometimes I think all those sacks he takes has depleted his brain cells.

¨Never mind Em... never mind.I concede. ¨Hey man, are you going to mom and dad´s tomorrow night?¨ I questioned wanting to get to the point of my call.

¨Of course I am. Do you think I would miss an opportunity to gain more points as mommy´s favorite,¨ he teased looking to get a rise out of me.

¨Well.. hate to break it to Em, but I´ll be there too. So how pray tell do you plan on one-upping me this time?¨ This should be interesting, seeing how most of Em´s schemes always come back to bite him in the ass.

¨Well dear older brother,¨ he spoke as if he was speaking to a disobedient child. ¨Someone has to be there to pick up the pieces of our precious mother´s heart. You know with you being MIA for the holidays and all.¨ He said seemingly proud of himself at that revelation.

¨Fucking Alice!¨ I hissed. ¨She can never keep her fucking mouth shut. Dammit! Does Esme know already too?¨ I questioned angry that my sister revealed what I told her.

¨Whoa.. hold on there DomWayne. Don´t go drawing your cat-o-nines just yet,¨ he all out laughed, clearly finding his horrible joke funny. But then again this is Emmett... it´s to be expected. ¨She only told me, because you know we don´t keep secrets. Really bro,

she just had a feeling mom wouldn´t take the news well and just wanted us all to be there. No harm.. no foul.. right..¨ I couldn´t argue with him on that, it would be better if we were all there. I would make it a point to spend as much time with my mother as I could before I leave.

I finished shooting the shit with Em and called my mother.

¨Edward darling, how´s my baby doing?¨ My mother´s soothing voice wrapped me in a warm blanket of security. Even through the phone.

My mother and I were close. She was the only other person besides Jasper, that knew about _her_. Well about as much as I was willing to share. She always told me that she was the one. Give it time and things would work out for us to be together. How I wish she had been right.

The sound of my mother´s soothing voice always takes me back to my childhood. How I miss the days when we sat at my childhood piano and played silly duets. Funny thing was when I was younger, I always thought I would marry her. That is until my dad had a serious talk with me and instructed me to find my own wife and _leave his alone_.

¨Hey ma...¨ I sighed feeling safe and loved, despite my current circumstances.

¨Baby, what´s wrong. I know that voice. Something is troubling you son. What is it?¨ Her voice took on that worrying edge. She only had to hear my voice and she knew exactly when I needed her.

¨Aww.. nothing mom. I just wanted to hear your voice, that´s all,¨ I hated lying to my mother, but I also knew she wouldn´t pry. I suddenly had the strong urge to cry. _Damn Cullen... your such a funking douche..._

¨Edward, you know I won´t pry, but I also want you to know that I´m here if and when you need me.¨ Just like that I knew.. I knew I would be sleeping at my parents house tomorrow night. I knew I would lie in my old bed, in my old room, and pour out my heart to my mother. I knew she would stroke my hair till I fell asleep all the while reassuring me that everything would be okay. It didn´t matter that I was a thirty-two year old man. I wasn´t ashamed to admit that I just needed my mommy.

¨I know mom, and I appreciate it. I´ll see you tomorrow. I´m planning to stay, if that´s okay. Maybe we can talk later.¨ Even though it was my parents home, I never assumed it was okay to just spend the night.

¨Don´t be ridiculous honey, of course you´ll stay. I´ll even have Kate make you homemade hot chocolate with whip cream. How´s that sound sweetheart,¨ my mother knew just what I needed to feel better. That´s exactly why for me , she was the best mom on the planet.

We said our goodbyes and I love yous, promising to have some mother and son time before bed tomorrow night. Still a bit full from my late breakfast, I grabbed an apple from the kitchen on my way to my piano. Dropping the core in the wastebasket, I flexed my fingers contemplating on what I should play.

Automatically and without my consent my fingers ghosted effortlessly across the keys. Playing the familiar lullaby. _Her_ lullaby. The one I´d composed for the shy, but beautiful fourteen year old girl that stole my heart nine years ago. Before I knew it

it was after five o´clock. I dragged my feet robotically to my room to change.

I´d just finish turning down the bed in the guest room when the intercom rang alerting me to Tanya´s arrival. There was a code needed to get up to my penthouse, because it opened directly into my foyer. I always thought it best to buzz them up rather than give out the pass code. I didn´t need any unhappy, unwelcome, scorned guests giving Mrs. Cope a heart attack.

I felt a wave of nausea roll over me as I waited for the elevator to arrive. I took comfort in knowing that this would be our last scene. As was the ritual, Tanya entered the penthouse without so much as a hello.

She proceeded to the guestroom to prepare to for me. I had certain guidelines my subs must adhere to, so inspection was a must before entering the playroom. If they failed to meet the agreed upon criteria, the scene would then be chastisement for the night.

I gave her the customary twenty minutes to prepare, before entering the room with the thin black leather play collar. Make no mistake about it she was beautiful. A bit stubborn and willful but beautiful nonetheless. I circled her like a vulture would it´s prey taking in the scene before me.

Her beauty was generic, almost to the point of verging on plastic. I knew she´d had some plastic surgery. She tried to lie in the beginning, that was before I told her I was a doctor. What is that they say, ´_You can´t fool mother nature.´_ I knew that my time with Tanya would not be long from the moment I met her. I was shocked I put up with her antics this long.

She was a hell cat in the playroom. Sensually responsive, willing to push and test her limits, and had exceptional orgasm control. All in all a true dominants dream. She would be the perfect submissive if all I wanted was a pet and not a mate.

Tanya and I would never work because, she was an evil and cold hearted person. On the inside she´s a hollow shell. On the outside she´s a colossal bitch, always looking down on others and making it a point to belittle someone the first chance she gets.

The second time I took her to the club I had to leave immediately to come home and punish her. She had an altercation with another sub, the worst part being she was ordered not to speak the entire night. So she completely defied my orders.

She claimed the other sub was being disrespectful by eye fucking me the entire time. My response to that was, had she been in full submode like she was ordered, she would´ve never known. That means face forward, eyes cast down. Needless to say, we´ve never been back. Well at least not together.

Once her inspection is complete, we head to the kitchen for dinner. I usually require my subs to cook- since Tanya can´t seem to even boil water with it turning into a disaster- I just let Mrs. Cope handle it. I heat up chicken casserole that Mrs. C prepared. Dinner is served in the formal dining room, that way she can´t join me unless invited.

_Score: Cullen-1 … Tanya-0_

After dinner I retreat to my room, turning on a bit of jazz I take the customary thirty minutes to get in the proper mind set. Having entered my headspace I head to the playroom. Placing my hand on the door, I pause to check my breathing. Once it´s even enough I enter the room and walk toward my impending doom. Nothing could´ve prepared me for the outcome.

I make my way to the cabinet to retrieve the thin cane, I plan on using for tonight´s punishment. I grab a large but plug and prepare with lube. I can since Tanya´s anxiety. Her breathing is a bit raged. She knows that she´s done wrong, but I´ve let that _slip-up_ go on more that one occasion. I fiddle around for another minute or so, just for the hell of it.

Standing behind her I speak sternly, ¨ Tonight I´m going to show my naughty slut just what happens when she breaks the rules.¨ For a split second her breath hitches, but she´s quick to recover.

¨Do you know why your being punished?¨ I ask rhetorically not having given her permission to speak. ¨ Good girl. I´d hate for you to add to your already mounting transgressions. You may speak.¨

¨Your slut is sorry Sir,¨ she said nervously. Hmm... that´s interesting. Tanya is usually always so sure of herself.

I leaned down so I could whisper in her ear, ¨ what is it exactly, that my naughty little slut is sorry for?¨ My warm breath causing gooseflesh to rise on her skin.

¨ Your slut called you Master outside the confines of the playroom. Someone that was vanilla could have overheard me, breaking our confidentiality agreement.¨ She was wise to proceed, giving me the answers that I wanted. She knew well how I hated to pry out a confession for her wrongdoings.

¨And what my little disobedient slut is the punishment for breaking said rule.¨ I taunted menacingly.

¨Twenty-five licks and no orgasm Sir. Ten warm-up slaps with your hand and fifteen licks with the impact toy of your choosing.¨

Tanya was no stranger to punishment. Sometimes I questioned whether not she was a pain slut in denial. Most often after her punishments she was sopping wet. This only served to work in my favor, leaving her without release only worsened her punishment.

¨Enough of this chatter. The bench,¨ she clambered to her feet stumbling without assistance to straddle the whipping bench.

I hooked the leather cuffs... first her hands and then her feet. She was completely at my mercy. With out a word I pulled the lube from my pocket and squirted the warm liquid on two of my fingers. I slowly began to massage the tight little bud of her ass. I gently inserted one finger, pumping slowly in and out... in and out...

I could feel her muscles contracting and squeezing my digit as I finger fucked her ass. I knew she was becoming agitated as I continued to tease her. I had been balls deep in Tanya´s ass on numerous occasions. _Hint.. hint.. large butt plug... _So this one finger was like giving an elephant a chiclet for dinner... _yeah not the answer..._

I quickly added two more fingers and begin to fuck the shit out of her ass. She didn´t disappoint. Unable to control them any longer she began to moan in pleasure.

¨Silence!¨ I ordered. ¨This is not for your pleasure. Naughty sluts don´t deserve to cum.¨ With that said, I withdrew my fingers and pushed the plug in without warning. She bucked fiercely at the unexpected intrusion.

¨I will now start with ten warm-up slaps. I do not wanna hear one sound except for safe words. Am I understood.¨ I was beyond ready to be done with this. For some reason, it no longer felt right.

Having been ordered not to speak, she nodded her head in understanding. I raised my hand to administer the first of the ten warm-up slaps.

_REDDDDDD... stop scene..._


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge is a Dish

Hey there!

Just want to start by saying, ¨Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and following along with the story. Sorry for the delay in the updates, but starting today, they´ll by bi-weekly. I ask that you bear with me while my wonderful betas correct all my mishaps. I´ll keep everything going, so I don´t keep you all waiting, but will repost them when their done. If you see a mistake, just over look it! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR ITS WONDERFUL CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT LIVE A BDSM LIFESTYLE. DON´T TRY THIS STUFF AT HOME!**

With out further ado, on with the story! See you at the end!

Krazi

xoxo

* * *

Chapter Three

Revenge is a Dish.. Best Served Cold..

BPOV

I was on my third Apple Martini and I was beginning to feel quite inebriated from the alcohol. Pacing back and forth along my terrace, I was too worked up to worry about the fact that I hadn´t eaten.

The hustle and bustle of Manhattan nightlife usually served to calm me after a long day, but tonight it only added to my growing agitation.

I picked up the phone for what seemed like the millionth time to call Alice, but didn´t want to hear her say, ¨I told you so.¨

I was being a coward and avoiding the one person I needed the most.

Not able to put it off any longer, I dialed the familiar number and waited. The moment I heard Alice´s voice, I knew that everything would be okay.

Despite the relief I felt at finding out before I made the mistake of sleeping with him, I still cried as I told Alice about tonight.

She advised me to continue on as if nothing happened.

_What!_

In the morning she would tie up some loose ends and promised me she would to catch the red eye out of Sea-Tac tomorrow night.

Knowing my best friend in the whole wide world would be here in the next twenty-four hours gave me the strength I needed to make it through the night and part of the next day.

Instead of calling, Jacob sent me a text just as I was crawling into bed.

**B- Hey Babe.. The meeting ran long and I´m beat so I just wanted to let you know I missed you before I call it a night. Sweet Dreams Bells. Luv You-J**

How fucking romantic, he´s tired from ramming his _diseased cock_ into some filthy whore, but look on the bright side I shrug to myself, he _**missed**_ me and _**wished**_me sweet dreams.

_**Un-fucking-believable...**_

I actually throw up in my mouth a little.

Here I have be dating this sorry ass fucker for the last seven months and our wedding is two months away and he´s already cheating on me.

There´s no telling how many floozies he has or how many times he´s been with them. All those _supposed_ meetings. Meetings my ass.. _bastard_.

_This is some real Jerry Springer shit, if I must say so myself..._

_And trust me I must..._

I push back the bile in my throat and typed a response.

**J-No problem..I´m sure your tired from your _meeting_ call me when can.. -Isabella**

That´s right _biotch_... you get the whole name.

_You cheating bastard..._

Now I´m pissed and to_ fucking_ wound up to go to sleep.

As I sip on my fourth and final Martini of the night, I look over at my poor dog curled up on his side of the bed.

That´s right bitches you heard me correctly, he sleeps on his side of the bed. _Who the hell else is gonna sleep there?_

He´s currently peeking at me through one eye decked out in his little Ralph Lauren pajamas that Alice gave him.

_What! _

_My fucking dog wears pajamas, get over it that shit already. As a matter of fact he has his own little closet and a chest of drawers too. _

¨Mojo...¨ I sniffed slightly slurring my words. ¨That´s why I love you and Edward. You guys would never hurt me.¨ I would rather have a thousand fantasy relationships than to feel this fucking vulnerable ever again. ¨From now on it´s just you, me and fantasy Edward.¨ I informed him wiping the traitorous tears from my eyes.

_I am sooo fucking pathetic. And that´s not just the alcohol talking._

His clever response was to roll over onto his back with all four paws in the air and go to sleep.

_How classic even the damn dog is ignoring me... _

So to wile away the time I grab one of my favorite BDSM DVDs and a remote controlled bullet to work off some steam.

Three orgasms later I fall into a post coital coma and dream of green eyes, floggers and killer orgasms.

The next morning I woke up panting with a swollen clit and soaked panties, yet again.

_My day should only just get better from here..._

After a much needed run through Central Park, I decide to work from home today, since I don´t have any meetings scheduled.

While settling in for long soak in the tub, I called Angela to let her know I wouldn´t be in and to call my cell should she need me. I also had her to call Eric, my personal yoga instructor to set up three appointments for Alice and I this week.

_We plan to get our yoga on..._

¨Ahhh...¨ I finally moan in relief as the lighted air stream of my Jacuzzi Air Bathtub soothed my aching muscles. I swear I could orgasm at just the thought of entering my bathroom, besides the kitchen- it´s my favorite room in the condo.

Instead of the regular jacuzzi jets, it had an air flow system and a Chromatherapy lighting system capable of 256 colors that was to die for. My shower head and shower jets were also contained LED lighting and depending on the temperature of the water, it flowed soft blue, to red when the temperature increased. It was just something so sensual and arousing, bathing in only the soft lighting of my bathtub or shower. It was well worth the investment.

The day passed in a blur of soap operas, Blue Bell butter pecan ice cream, very little work and a lot of wallowing in self misery. Before I knew it Alice was coming through the front door.

I really don´t know what came over me, but as soon as I was in her strong embrace I broke down and cried like a baby. _Really for someone so little... the girl had one helluva grip.._ Of course this did nothing but piss my best friend and fierce protector off seeing me this way. One way or another she would have Jacob Black´s balls.

_As diseased as they may be..._

¨Ali I just feel so stupid... why would he do this to me? I know... I know I didn´t love him but it still hurts... _bad._¨ I sobbed into her chest soaking her Juicy Cotoure sweater with my constant flow of tears.

¨It´s okay sweetie. I´m here now, and I´ve got you. I promise I won´t let him get away with hurting you.¨ She said rubbing soothing circles in the center of my back.

My voice was small and almost childlike as I asked, ¨Ali if something virtually meaningless hurts this much, then what happens when I really fall in love? That kind of pain would kill me. I..I.. I´m always go..go..going to be alone!¨ I no longer tried to hold back and let the sobs rip through my body.

It felt somewhat cleansing to let the emotions that I´d been holding in for so long come out. It felt even better to do it in the safety of Alice´s strong arms. Just like always, I knew she would make everything better.

¨Shh.. Bella it´s okay, I´ve got you. You are never going to be alone. I told you are were _always _meant for my brother,¨ she held me back at arms length to look me in the eyes, wanting me to see the to the truth of what she was saying.

¨We _are_ going to be real sisters now you´ll see. Edward needs you just as much as you need him.¨ She cooed placing feather like kiss on my forehead.

I did´t have the strength to argue, because if I was being truthful, I wanted that more than anyone. Ever since I was sixteen I´ve dreamed of nothing else but- being the wife of Edward Cullen and one day the mother of his children.

_I know stupid right, but like I said, I was only sixteen._

Sadly though, that would never happen. I´ve spent years creating the perfect fantasy relationship between Edward and I. It would kill me for the reality not to be the same and then there´s my little BDSM problem.

How could I drag him into something I´m not even sure of myself.

Wait a minute.

_Why_ am I wasting time thinking about this, last I´d heard he had some gorgeous and sophisticated blond bombshell of a girlfriend in Seattle. Leaving no room for a brainiac _plain Jane_ like me. _I´m sooo not his type._

I sighed. Usually, it wasn´t wise to bet against Alice, but this was one time I´d be willing to call her bluff. She couldn´t be more wrong about us.

Alice interrupted my internal musings to discuss our plan. Which I must say gave me a bit of a start at first. I was beginning to think she had been a bit heavy on the sauce on the plane ride to New York.

"Okay Bella, I spent a lot of time thinking last night and this is what I´ve come up with. I also ran it by Jazz and he agrees with me that this is the best way to proceed. You´ll go through with the wedding as if nothing´s happened. And...¨ I cut her off before she could get out another word.

¨Hold the fucking phone! _Pixie girl say what?_ I am _not_ marrying that diseased carrying son of a bitch. Are you _crazy_?¨ I scoffed at the ridiculousness of her suggestion. ¨Alice I can´t _believe_ that you would suggest such a thing. I thought you were my best friend. Why aren´t you on my side? Don´t you believe me?¨ I asked as a fresh round of tears begin to fall.

I felt like somebody had punched me in the gut. I pulled away from Alice and curled into myself sobbing uncontrollably.

_Without Alice, I really was alone. _

¨Get a fucking grip Bella! How _dare_ you accuse me of betraying you. Don´t make me kick your ass for being _stupid_. If you would just _shut the fuck up_ and listen I can finish telling you my plan.¨ I should be afraid... I should be _very_ afraid. Alice had never talked to me that way. That just made my cry harder.

¨_Now_ are you done having brain farts and ready to listen... or are you gonna continue to be a _dumb bitch_?¨ Alice hissed narrowing her eyes at me.

_Whoa.. what´s with the name calling._ I forgot how scary the pixie could be. It´s like watching one of those horror movies where the friendly scarecrow is now chasing you with a pitchfork.

I shake my head to dispel the horror movie thoughts of Alice chasing me with a pitch fork and ask her to continue. She may actually be on to something, so perhaps I should get my head out of my ass and listen.

She headed to the kitchen to retrieve two pints of Blue Bell ice cream from the freezer along with two spoons.

_Oh well, you know what they say ´**revenge is a dish best served cold**´..._

¨Okay Bells, this is what I propose. Like I´ve already suggested we go through with the wedding as planned, but we hire a private investigator to follow him starting **last week**,¨ as I listened I realized that she had put a lot of thought and planning into this quest for revenge.

¨What´s the PI for? I told you what I saw. I already know that he´s cheating.¨ I pouted clearly more affected by this whole ordeal than I was letting on.

¨_Duh_! We need solid proof. _Ms. Smarty Pants attorney_. That´s the only thing that will hold up in court, though I doubt once we´re through with him, it will even get that far. When I´m done, he´ll have no problem settling quietly out of court.¨ Alice said with a faraway look in her eyes.

¨Proof... court.. Alice could you_ please_ explain to me what the hell you are talking about?¨ I questioned. I didn´t have the slightest clue as to what she was talking about. _This fucked up situation is killing my damn braincells. _

Alice let out a sigh of mock exasperation. ¨Bella... Bella... Bella... _sweetie _this is why you need to move to Seattle so I can take care of you. You´re so naïve when it comes to life. Without me to guide you, the real world will eat you up and swallow you whole.¨

I didn´t know if I should be offended by Alice´s lack of faith in my ability to take care of myself. I mean, I knew I was still a little _green around the gills _when it came to life experiences.

_But was I really that bad?_

Alice must have sense my discomfort and inner turmoil. Reaching for the ice cream, she placed it on the coffee table and pull me in to her warm embrace.

Speaking in a soothing voice, Alice continued, ¨Don´t get me wrong Bella, you´ve more that established yourself professionally, but when it comes to matters of the heart or anything outside of the courtroom you´re such a pushover. I know that you don´t like to think about it, but you´re a wealthy bitch and people want to exploit and take advantage of that. I suggest we have _Mr. Wandering Dick_ sign a prenuptial agreement.¨

_Was she serious? _

_No, she couldn´t be._

_I mean Jake had his own money... I guess. He was vice-president of a very large and successful finance company. _

_Was I really that easy of a target? _

I was officially more confused now than when this whole mess started.

The real world was so fucking hard. I graduated Suma Cum Laude from Harvard for God´s sake, but there was no fucking class that taught me how to deal with this real life bullshit.

If I´d known this, I wouldn´t have rushed my education and I would´ve taken my time growing up.

_Who am I fucking kidding... I was born a middle aged woman... _

Once again attuned to my inner ramblings, Alice continued pleading her case.

_And what an interesting case it was._

¨I say we go for ten million. I figure that will reimburse the cost of the wedding and suffice for a little pain and _Jimmy Choo_ money. _Leave it to Alice to think of fucking designer shoes at a time like this. _You get an annulment and it´s like it never happened. Also it would be the perfect time to seriously consider relocating to Seattle. What do you think Bells?¨ Alice seemed to say all of this on one long breath.

_To say I was shocked would be a serious understatement. _

¨Wait a minute how will I get out with an annulment and where does ten million dollars fit in? Jake will expect me to consummate the marriage on our wedding night, or on our honeymoon at least.¨ I said with a very visible shudder.

The thought of that slime ball with his hands on me made my skin crawl.

¨Don´t worry sweetie, _that_ will never happen. I assure you that he won´t be able to resist cheating. He´s a dog after all and they always go sniffing around for a bone. Leave it to me and I promise you that Mr. Black won´t know what hit him. I will go as far as to _guarantee_ he´s going to fucking screw up at your wedding reception. _No pun intended_. _So_... not only will you _not_ consummate this farce of a marriage, but you´ll be spending your honeymoon in Seattle with me.¨ Alice spoke with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Being an attorney, and a sworn officer of the court, I didn´t want to hear another word. Whatever else Alice had planned was far better left unsaid. Alice just giggled evilly and said that Jasper had said the same thing.

I knew that I had to be very specific, yet subtle in the demands of the pre-nup if I wanted this to work. I got out a legal pad and Alice and I began to work on iron clad clauses that would trap Jacob and set me free.

For instance, I know that the Blacks were said to come from _new money, _but let´s face it. I had a financial portfolio that would rival Donald Trump´s. I was not about to let Jacob get away with having change for the subway. I didn´t graduate at the top of my class in law school for nothing. I had to protect myself.

If I didn´t know anything else... _I knew the law_. With this iron clad document, Jacob wouldn´t have a leg to stand on. Once the standard pre-nup lingo was in place, we jumped into the special clauses, amendments and all the little extras I wanted to add.

Thankfully there was no preset guidelines these documents had to follow. I was allowed to make as many amendments and special clauses that I wished, as long as both parties were amiable and signed on the dotted line.

The only thing I hated was disclosing my financial net worth. Thankfully, my last trust fund won´t be accessible for another two years, so I don´t have to include it. This agreement will not only serve to protect my assets but it will also protect my_**ass**_-sets.

_If you know what I mean..._

In undergrad, I dated this douche bag named James McGowan. He was a real asshat. It turns out he was possessive and a bit of stalker as well. We dated for about five months before I caught him with is pants around his ankles and some red head bobbing up and down on his dick. Her hands were tied behind her back with her panties and he was her fucking her mouth none to gently.

_Eww.. talk about nasty... _I wanted to pour bleach on my brain to get rid of that disgusting memory.

I guess when he told me that he didn´t mind waiting.. _it was code for he didn´t mind fucking someone else while he waited. _If I was dinner, then she must have been the appetizer.

I broke things off and actually felt more relieved than hurt for the easy way out, but James was having none of that. He insisted it was a one time thing and he deserved a second chance.

_Yeah right fucktard... do I look like I have jackass tattooed on my forehead.._

There wasn´t a snowballs chance in hell that we were ever getting back together. After the endless unanswered phone calls and him always randomly popping up where ever I was. Alice convinced me to file a restraining order. She said I could never be too careful and it was better to be safe than sorry. Thankfully James seem to fall the face of the earth, making all right with the world again.

_Fuck can I get a break..._

Jacob and I had talked about this and he knew exactly how I felt about cheating. He assured me that he understood and never had to worry about he doing that to me. I guess he was referring to the tying her up part.

_What a load of bullshit..._

My favorite one of amendment clauses stated..

Clause A- In the event that infidelity takes place and is proven beyond reasonable doubt, the marital contract between the above listed individuals will be rendered null and void, being dissolved immediately without dispute.

Upon the dissolution of said union a sum of ten million dollars is to be awarded to the wronged party.

The sum is to be awarded in full upon dissolution of the marital union.

Failure to comply will result in the seizure and liquidation of any and all valuables, assets, stocks and/or bonds of the accused party until the above monetary retribution has been paid in full.

I grinned down at the legal pad, surprised at how the document comforted me. I looked over to see Alice staring down at it with a scary ass smirk on her face. This look I knew all to well. If you were smart, you didn´t fuck with Mary Alice Cullen.

I knew that this was just the beginning and she had more tricks up her sleeve. I was actually a little afraid for Jake. _A very little.. _I decided since Alice had free reign as the wedding planner, the less I knew the better. I was suddenly looking _forward_ to my upcoming nuptials.

Not long after that Alice and I began our nightly rituals of preparing for bed. I could honestly say I felt a lot more at ease having Alice here.

She was right, I did need her to take care of me, but then again she always did. This time would be no different.

We crawled into bed with Mojo safely snuggled in between us, with plans for shopping and pampering on the agenda for tomorrow.

¨Alice are you asleep?¨ I whispered in the darkness.

¨Not yet, Bells. What´s up?¨

Reaching for her hand, needing that familiar connection I said, ¨Thanks for always looking out for, I probably don´t say it often enough, but I just need you to know how important you are to me. I love you so much Ali.¨ I sniffled get a little emotional at my words.

Pulling me into her arms, Mojo growled and readjusted himself, angered by the sudden invasion of his personal space. Alice laid my head on her shoulder and lightly kissed my forehead.

¨That´s what Mama Bears are for,¨ she chuckled then grew serious. ¨I´ll always look out for you Bella. Your more than just my best friend. Your my little sister and it´s my job to protect you. Now go to sleep we´ve got a busy day tomorrow.¨ She whispered subtly bringing an end to the discussion.

The weeks flew by and just as promised the whole thing- wedding, prenup, catching Jacob- all went off without a hitch. I don´t know if Alice had anything to do with the woman that I caught Jake with during the reception or if she was one of his flings.. it´s _the latter... or so I´m trying to convince myself._ I just silently thanked the wedding gods for saving me from a disastrous wedding night.

I´m also glad that Ali had Jazz posing as a videographer, specifically hired to follow me during the entire reception. The look on Jake´s face when I caught him balls deep in the busty blond was priceless. You know how the say, ¨a picture is worth a thousand words.¨ Well this video is worth ten million.

_**Flashback...**_

_I was speaking with my mother when Alice whispered quietly in my ear, ¨Bells it´s time.¨ I had no idea what she was talking about. We´d cut the cake, had our first dance, tossed the garter and bouquet. What the hell else was there._

_Still not getting the hint. I sighed, no longer able to hide my irritation. My feet were killing me, my face hurt from the fucking perma-grin I had plastered on it, and Alice informed me on yesterday that Edward would be in Switzerland for the next six weeks. Yeah.. not my fucking day. _

_I huffed in exasperation, looking around the crowded Four Seasons ballroom in search of my MIA groom. In the weeks following my discovery I had played my role of the doting fiancee to the hilt. From the outside looking in I was the fucking Mary Poppins of fiancees, absolutely no one could question my devotion... not even Jacob._

_It was even worth the hand job I gave him in persuasion of signing the pre-nup. Before you go there.. I know.. trust me... I know what your thinking. That´s why I immediately washed my hand with bleach and called my physician claiming I was going overseas in the morning and was in dire need of a tetanus shot. Hey don´t knock it **´money talks and bullshit walks...´**_

_The more I searched the room for Jacob, the more irritated I became. Where the fuck was he... and just like that it hit me. That motherfucker was up to no good. I turned slowly giving Alice my best bitch brow, as if to say,¨I know he´s not.¨_

_She in turn matched my bitch brow and took it one step farther by crossing her arms in a, ¨oh yes he is¨ manner. I discreetly followed Alice to the location of the small secluded meeting room that the PI had texted her. And let´s just say that what I saw made me fucking giddier than a kid on Christmas. _

_I childishly did a fist pump and holler whispered ´yes´, when I saw Jacob with his tuxedo pants around his ankles, pumping his dick like a jack hammer into the busty blond bimbo. Oddly it didn´t seem to phase this chick that she had an audience complete with a fucking video camera and all. _

_Hey all I could think was, ¨**do you bitch... do you...¨ **I ain´t mad at all.._

_Jacob lifted his head staring into my my eyes, just as I grabbed Jazz´s microphone._

_I gave him an evil grin as I spoke in my best game show voice, ¨I´ll take _´busted´_ for 10 million Alex!¨ I turned on my heel and headed for the door, only to pause with my hand on the handle. Opening the door slowly, I took one last look at my husband and said, ¨busted motherfucker.. enjoy your honeymoon. Oh and by the way.. feel free to take **her**_ _along with you.¨ I threw my head back in his direction indicating that I was referring to the blond. _

_Isabella Black walked into that meeting room... but Isabella Swan walked out 10 million dollars richer..._

_Like I said... **´Revenge is a dish best served cold´**_...

Opting to take the high road and night embarrass my family I agreed to keep the façade of a blushing bride throughout the reception. As agreed upon I remained until it was deemed traditionally appropriate for the happy couple to leave.

Jake would be going his way and I would be heading to Seattle with Jasper and Alice. None being the wiser to our little wedding debacle.

Jasper being an attorney as well was a Godsend. In the time it took for me to say my goodbyes and change for the airport; he´d already downloaded the video to my laptop, emailed a copy along with the numerous incriminating photos to my attorney, and had a courier waiting in the lobby with the annulment papers for me to sign.

I rewarded Felix with a handsome little bonus for the curbside service. Thanks to said bonus Felix would be taking care of everything including securing my retribution payment. Jake was not to try and contact me at all as was stipulated in the agreement. And just like that with a single flourish of my $400 Mont Blac pen for me this farce of a marriage was over. After all I was calling the shots now.

_I had him by the balls and he knew it._

Alice and I agreed that I would disclose all my findings to my parents when I returned from the make believe honeymoon.

This was perfect because they wouldn´t be expecting me to call. I would have two months to began planning my new life and relocation to Seattle. Having already decided to leave the firm before the wedding, I would only need to return to New York and tie up some rather loose ends.

I agreed with Alice, once the news of my failed marriage got out. I would not want to deal with all the media attention.

_I didn´t play the victim well. _

Esme, Alice´s mother worked with several different charities, so instead of burning my wedding dress like I´d originally planned. I decided to give it to charity- to be auctioned.

_Hey! It´s for a worthy cause... _

Esme and Carlisle, was another reason I was looking forward to going to Seattle. They were like a second set of parents to me. Where as Renee was the perfect socialite, in my life she served in more of the capacity of a good girlfriend that mother. I would never want to hurt Renee´s feelings, but Esme was more of a mom to me than she would ever be.

I went to her first with all of my problems, she was a socialite too. Though unlike Renee, Esme´s family always came first and she was great at multitasking.

Alice and I had a hard time convincing her to not come to New York and I quote_**open a can of whip ass¨ **_on Jacob.

_Gangsta EsMom fucking rocked..._

But after much coaxing and convincing from Alice and I she agreed to stay in Seattle. We simply invented an excuse as to why they couldn´t come. Well Alice did. _I can´t tell a convincing lie to save my life. _Only after hearing I would be spending Christmas and New Years with them this year, did Esme seem pacified.

I didn´t want any unnecessary worry or fuss, so I made her promise not to tell the rest of the family until I got there. Em and Carlisle were always a bit overprotective and I didn´t want them blowing a gasket. Better to tell them after the fact.

As I shifted Mojo in my lap in the plush first class leather seat, I debated internally whether or not to ask Alice any questions about Edward. I was nervous for more than one reason.

The biggest being my wanting to find a dominant. Okay so... I meant to say I wanted _Edward_ to dominate me.

Deep down I wanted to talk to Alice about my desires, it´s not like we kept secrets from each another. I just didn´t want to see the look of disapproval and disgust that my confession surely would be met with.

I was also apprehensive about asking, because I was afraid he was still seeing someone. I know he was out of the country right now, but who knows who he has waiting for him to come home.

_At least he isn´t married... yet... _

Maybe if he was still seeing someone it wasn´t that serious.

_Keep telling yourself that..._

Who am I kidding, Edward is one of the top pediatric neurologist in the country, not to mention a damn good catch.

There was no way he was sitting around twiddling his thumbs waiting to be reunited with me.

_A girl can dream... Can´t she..._

Why would he be interested in the likes of me. I was a _plain Jane brainiac_ with a fucked up mentality- I had a desire to be handcuffed and whipped.

Oh and the best part being at the moment I was still legally married to that douche bag called Jacob Black.

I sighed rather forlornly.

_Could my life be anymore fucked up..._

¨Hey Bells, what´s wrong?¨ Alice looked at me with worry and concern etching her brow.

¨I don´t know. I knew going into this that the whole marriage thing was a fraud, but I just... I just... I can´t help but feel this slight ache of betrayal. The fact that Jake is probably out fucking god knows who right now... well.. it still bothers me.¨ I confessed blushing with embarrassment. ¨Ali... is something wrong with me?¨ I was slowly slipping into a funk that was going to ruin my trip if I wasn´t careful.

_Then Jacob would really win._

¨Oh sweetie,¨ she cooed. ¨It´s normal to feel that way, because unlike that arrogant piece of _shit_, you my dear have a heart. A very beautiful, loving and pure heart. Listen Bells, you´re a good person. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, so we can better appreciate the good things.¨ She reasoned.

¨Lord knows I´ve had my share of bad, so could he bring on the good now.. please.¨ I said in a condescending tone.

I needed a subject change, anything do distract myself from these depressing thoughts.

¨Enough about me and my drama. Tell me about Emmett and Edward. What have they been up to lately? Are the seeing anyone seriously?¨ I really could care less about Alice´s teddy bear of a big brother Emmett, but I thought I´d be diplomatic and throw him in too. Don´t wanna make it _too _obvious I´m on a quest for knowledge about Edward.

_Who the hell am I kidding... This is Alice after all..._

¨Isabella Swan, don´t think for one minute your fooling me,¨ she started with a wink. ¨But I´ll humor you and start with the person your _least_ interested in... _Emmett_.¨

I could see that mischievous twinkle in her eye and I knew that I wasn´t fooling Alice... not one bit.

Of course, when have I ever been able to pull the wool over her eyes, or anyone else´s for that matter.

¨Yeah... yeah... pixie. Just answer the damn question.¨ I said with a smirk.

¨Well, what can I say Emmett is still Emmett,¨ she began. ¨One of the number one wide receivers in the NFL. His team is also going to the play-offs this year. He´s got a good shot at being MVP. Of course he´s still a big goof ball. I don´t think he´s ever gonna grow up.¨ The love Alice held for her brother was clearly evident in the tone of her voice and the twinkle in her eye when she spoke of him.

Remembering all the ribbings I received from Emmett over the years, I couldn´t help but voice my thoughts.

¨Honestly Alice I hope he never grows up. Emmett is the big brother I always wished I´d had. Even though he has no _brain mouth filter_ and picks on me constantly. Those gorgeous blue eyes, cute little dimples and sweet baby face more than makes up for it, making him just that much more lovable. Even if he is a mammoth of a man, he has a heart of gold.¨ I chuckled remembering all the fun times we shared and all the trouble we got into following Emmett´s lead.

¨Yeah, I wouldn´t change anything about the big oaf either. Well maybe one thing.¨ She mussed.

¨Oh yeah. What´s that?¨ I asked.

¨I just wished he´d met Rosalie a lot sooner. Instead of subjecting us to his harem of _skeezers _over the past few years.¨ She said absentmindedly. As if this fact should have been obvious to Emmett.

¨Who´s Rosalie? And why am I just hearing about her?¨ I asked chastising her playfully.

¨Bella for a top notch attorney, you can be so obtuse sometimes. I swear, the harder I try, the farther you get out of the loop. I´ve talked non-stop about Rose since she and Em got together.¨ Exasperation clearly the dominant emotion ringing out in her shrill voice.

The light bulb finally went off and recognition struck me, ¨oh Rosalie and Rose are the same person. My bad dog. I´m just a bit slow these days. I´ve just got a helluva lot on my plate at the moment. Sorry.¨ I said sheepishly, taking my lower lip between my teeth.

I suddenly had the urge to cry.

I have no idea why.

My not making the connection between Rosalie and Rose was a stupid reason to be upset.

My eyes glazed over with my unshed tears and I suddenly had an urgent need to stare out the window.

Knowing me better than I know myself. Alice immediately picked up on my change of mood.

¨Heyyyyy... Belly Boop, what´s the matter?¨ She cooed softly stroking my hair.

I let out a snotty chuckle, it had been so long since I heard that stupid nickname.

¨Nothing Ali,¨ I replied unconvincingly, unable to keep back the silent tears that now flowed freely down my cheeks.

¨Hey Jazzy,¨ Alice whispered, while taking Mojo from my lap. ¨Could you come and get Mojo for a sec?¨ She asked disturbing my poor dog from his slumber.

Mojo didn´t take to kindly to strangers. He was a momma´s boy. Thankfully he and Jasper shared an unspoken calm between them. Trust me he was none to happy about the disturbance... unspoken calm or not.

He´s so damn quiet, I actually forgot Jasper was flying with us. He´s often seen, but not heard. He would probably make a good samurai warrior. I chuckled a bit to myself at the strange thought.

Having the freedom to do so now, I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my cheek on them so I could look out the window. Out into the black abyss, which was a reflection of my dark and dreary life.

¨Come here Belly,¨ raising the armrest Alice pulled me until I was laying comfortably in her lap. ¨Somethings been off with you B. I know you better than you know yourself and I know your keeping something from me. I´ve noticed the change in you for awhile, but I was trying to give you a chance to come to me.¨ She confessed while gently stroking my hair.

I laid there for a minute, just relishing in the familiar comfort of Alice´s soothing touch.

She always took care of me, from day one.

That little pixie was my family.

I let out a sigh, as if the weight of the world was perched on my shoulders, and did what I do best.

I feigned ignorance.

¨Ali you know what´s wrong. This Jacob thing has really got me freaking out is all.¨ I half lied and half told the truth.

True the Jake situation was freaking me out, but not the way I was trying to make it seem.

It was just another conformation to me that something was wrong with me.

I needed something different.

I wasn´t satisfied with the way my life was going.

In all honesty, what I needed Jake could never have provided for me. I felt no thrill, no rush of moisture between my legs. Even though we made a out countless number of times. It just wasn´t there.

There was no _spark_.

I find myself getting more worked up at the prospect of Edward dominating me, than any possible sexual relationship with Jacob.

I was up to a sickening three orgasms a night, not including my morning pick me up.

_What does that say about me... Exactly what I already knew... something was definitely wrong..._

¨Bella feed that line of bull to someone who doesn´t know you, cause baby what your selling I ain´t buying. I have gradually watched you become more and more of an introverted recluse in last couple of months and now I wanna know why?¨ Alice pressed not buying into my convoluted bullshit.

Why did she have to be so fucking perceptive. I knew I couldn´t keep this from her for much longer, especially since it was not just affecting me on the inside, but the outside as well.

Then again, this is not a conversation I wanna add to the _mile high club _gossip. That said I knew I had to give her something. Not necessarily the complete story, but enough to pacify her until we were safely back on the ground.

Taking the time to choose my words carefully, I mentally stumbled through a plausible excuse for my ever changing demeanor and the downward spiral my life had begun to take.

¨Alice... I really don´t know what to tell you. I can´t even explain it to myself. I just know that my relationship with Jacob confirmed a lot of my fears. It put things in perspective that I´ve been trying to deny.¨ I responded truthfully.

¨What things Bella? Talk to me. I don´t understand. We always talk about everything, but I feel like your suddenly pulling away. Is it that bad, you can´t talk to me about it.¨ Alice pleaded. Her voice sounded strained with the pain and concern she had for me.

It broke my heart to hear the pain echoing in her voice.

She was right.

There´d never a time I didn´t come to her if I had a problem or vice versa. I just couldn´t handle being rejected after I confessed what the problem was. I was sure rejection would be all I would get- if I revealed my true desires.

After all, it was frowned upon by many ´vanilla´ people.

I was afraid without Alice´s support I would truly be on my own.

I was determined to remain miserable, if it meant we could keep our relationship intact. She was my rock and I couldn´t live without her love and support.

I wouldn´t let this.. this... whatever it is come between us.

¨I´m so sorry,¨ I whispered. ¨It´s not a conversation we can have here. Just know that it´s nothing you´ve done, nor is it any type of illness. Well maybe mental illness, but the jury´s still out on that one. The truth is that I´m different and I´m afraid you won´t love me the same. And I couldn´t live with disappointing you.¨ I breathed a tiny sigh of relief opening the door for _some_ type of discussion at least.

¨Different! Bella are you gay?¨ Alice squeaked a little to loudly for the prying ears of the other passenger.

I snapped my head up from her lap, ¨_Hell no_! You fucking village idiot. What the hell made you think that! You watch to much fucking Jerry Springer. What´s next? I´m a ´_lesbo´_ secretly in love with you?¨ I whisper yelled disregarding the stares of the passengers within earshot of our conversation.

¨Well you_ said_ you were different?¨ She responded as if it were the most natural reason for my change.

¨Sorry to disappoint you _twat face_, but _**I´m strictly ridin´ dickly**_. _Sooo _not happening sister.¨ I informed her with a sour expression.

¨And how the hell would you know that, since your still a platinum V-card holder. You know... never leave home with out it.¨ Alice joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

¨Ha ha.. your so _fucking _funny.¨ I said heavy on the sarcasm.

¨Then Belly talk to me. I assume from what _little_ (emphasis on little) you´ve told me, that this has something to do with sex. Why can´t you just tell me what the problem is. You never know I may be able to help you and if not, I certainly would never turn my back on you for something so insignificant.¨ Alice´s tone dripped nothing but the strong sincerity of her words.

¨I.. I.. I don´t know how to explain it Ali. The more I try to fight it or deny it, the more it plagues me. And I´m fairly certain that _Miss Prim and Proper Cullen_ doesn´t know much about this.¨ I said sarcastically.

No matter how much I wanted to, I was still struggling with how exactly to come clean with Alice.

I could deliver opening or closing arguments to charm the pants off of any jury, but I couldn´t form a coherent sentence to tell my best friend I how much longed to be a submissive.

_Which just confirms I´m inadequacy and how fucked up I really am... I blame Renee..._

¨Look a here_ Miss Smart Ass_... First of all, you´d be surprised what _Miss Prim and Proper Cullen- _as you so eloquently put it- gets into. Second of all, I am so tired of this cryptic ass conversation. Either you tell me what the fuck is going on or I´ll tie you up and beat that beautiful ass of your till it´s nice and pink.¨ Alice huffed clearly I had worn her patience thin.

No sooner had the words left Alice´s mouth, I immediately went into a trance. Not that I necessarily wanted Alice to be the one to do it... _eww_ _awkward... _but the thought of being tied up and beaten had my girlie parts tingling.

Somewhere tucked away in the back of my mind my conscience was screaming at me to snap out of it.

I was not doing a good job at hiding my feelings.

Try as I might I couldn´t come back. I wanted what Alice threatened and so much more.

My breathing accelerated and I squeezed my thighs together longing for any type of friction.

_Would it be wrong of me to step away to the bathroom... _

_To get myself off..._

_Don´t answer that..._

I shook my head quickly trying with everything in me to dispel the erotic thoughts that now plagued my mind- _ropes... whips... floggers... crops... handcuffs... chains..._

_Oh my..._

_Is it hot in here... Or is it just me..._

_Oh my God... I have lost my fucking mind... Where is Calgon... I need to be taken the fuck away..._

Although it was a slight echo and seemingly light years away, Alice´s voice broke through my madness.

¨Belly... Belly..._ Helloooo_...¨ Alice tried to no avail to get my attention.

I wanted to answer but... I … I … I was having an out of body experience...

Leaning into my ear, she whispered in a _stop-fucking-embarrassing-me tone,_ ¨snap the fuck out of it bitch. Do you want _chicken_ or some _fucking pasta_.¨

¨Huh? Umm... chicken. Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming.¨ I admitted gnawing nervously on my bottom lip.

_It´s official... I´m a fucking jackass..._

When the my dinner was settled and the stewardess was out of earshot, I thought I´d take another stab at apologizing.

¨Um Al... I have no idea what happened just now. I´m _sorry_. I feel like such a fucking freak. I hate not being able to control this situation.¨ I spewed out in defeat.

¨Hmm.. maybe once we get you to Seattle, we can work on finding you someone to ¨_control_¨ your situation.¨ Alice replied with a knowing smirk on her face. She even made air quotes with her fingers when she said control.

_What the fuck was that about..._

¨What are you talking about Alice? And if it involves a shrink, you can forget it. I am not spending _eons_ of dollars to tell some nosey ass therapist my problems. That´s what I´ve got you for. The best part being your free.¨ I warned in a teasing tone.

¨Oh dear Belly Boop, I wasn´t talking about a therapist. And like you said, this is not the place for this conversation. Eat up and well talk more once we get you settled in.¨ She said with an all knowing and menacing look about her.

_What just happened?_

Alice just let this go and she said she wasn`t talking about a therapist. This does _not_ look good.

Alice never let´s anything go.

Did I give away too much? Did she figure out what my problem is.

What the fuck does she mean _´someone to control my situation´. _

_Fuck... Are we there yet... This is gonna be a long ass fucking flight..._

I thought I´d never hear those magic words, until I was disturbed from my _mental_ _stewing_ by the flight attendants announcement.

¨We´re currently making our final descent into to Seattle Sea-Tac Airport. The captain has once again turned on the fasten your seatbelt sign. Please return to your seats, fasten your seat belts. All tray tables and seat backs should be returned to their upright position.

Flight attendants will be coming throughout the cabin to collect any trash items that you may have. Please take care when opening the over head bins, for items may have shifted during the flight. We hope you enjoyed your flight and look forward to servicing you again in the near future. As always, from your New York based crew, thank you for flying Delta... _**We Love to Fly and it Shows**_.¨

As I try not to noticeably squirm in my seat, I´m having mixed emotions about getting off this plane.

On one hand, I know that Carlisle and Esme will be waiting to pounce on us at the airport and then on the other, I have Alice waiting to ambush me with god knows what. She´s had plenty of time during the flight to concoct a plan for my salvation.

_I openly shudder._

I nearly jump out of my seat, as Alice´s shrill voice breaks through the quiet of the first class cabin.

¨Oh my god Belly! I can´t believe your here! I mean your finally here and your gonna live with me in Seattle. I´ve missed seeing you everyday. I know I´ve got Rose, but she´s not my Belly Boop! We should plan to go to lunch with Rose tomorrow,¨ she squealed wrapping me in a bone crushing hug.

She made this little announcement all on one breath.

_Why am I not surprised..._

¨Hey... easy there Al. I´m happy to be here too. Just don´t crush my sternum before I get to see Esme and Carlisle.¨ I choked and sputtered.

¨Sorry...¨ She said looking sheepishly at me through her thick lashes. ¨I just can´t help it. I´ve waited almost five years for this.¨ I could see her eyes glazing over. I knew that my being here meant a lot to Alice.

Honestly, I was ecstatic about moving to Seattle. I really did miss seeing Alice all the time and being closer to Esme and Carlisle is an added bonus. Oh.. and let´s not forget Charlie´s right up the highway. I´ll be with my family and finally have everything thing I always wanted.

_Well not everything... I still don´t have Edward..._

I take a minute to mentally recite my mantra... _I am not moving here to be with Edward... _I repeat..._ I am not moving here to be with Edward. _

_Yeah... Good luck with good luck convincing yourself of that..._

_

* * *

_Well, what did you think? I hope that you enjoyed it and that you´ll continue to hang in there with me. Well leave me a little written love! See you in two weeks!

Laterzzz:)

Krazi

xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 4 Breaking Up is Hard to Do

First let me start by saying, ¨Thank you, thank you, thank you!¨ I can´t believe all the love this story is getting. You guys are the best! Thank you for all the reviews, story and author alerts. I´m blown away. I´m sorry I haven´t responded individually to all of them, but just know that they all be read. I thought that a new chapter would be better than a review response; but let me know if you would prefer I answer your reviews, let me know. The chapters can wait! Lol! Alright enough of my gabber let´s get on with it. Who safeworded? Hmmm... ? A million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: ******_famaggiolo_** and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

Breaking Up is Hard to Do...

EPOV

_The time for action is now. It's never too late to do something._

_Carl Sandburg_

I stepped out onto my balcony taking in the Seattle skyline; I needed a moment to breath in the fresh air. It was actually pleasantly warm out here tonight... rare for November in Seattle. The restlessness began to get the best of me, so I headed back inside toward my liquor cabinet.

My mind was a disjointed mess. My thoughts swarming around my head like a hive of angry bees. I reached for a bottle of Chivas Regal Royal Salute. Never mind that there was only 255 bottles of this fifty-year-old whiskey in existence, of which I owned five. I figured at $10,000 a bottle; it would do the trick to calm me down.

Swirling the amber liquid in my crystal tumbler, I sat down taking a few minutes to be alone with my thoughts. I had instructed Tanya to take thirty minutes to relax, clear her mind and then meet me in my study. I told her we needed to talk.

I could tell by the guarded look in her eyes that she knew that this was serious. I gave nothing away as I tended to her aftercare as usual. I bathed her with a forced tenderness that burned my skin wherever I touched her. It made me literally sick to my stomach to have to go through with tonight´s scene.

As the age-old liquid burned my throat on the way down, I replayed my breaking point in the playroom.

**Flashback:**

_¨My... my... my... Look at how beautiful and red your ass is. My naughty little slut has taken her punishment well.¨ I ran my index finger through the folds of Tanya´s swollen pussy. Fuck! I couldn´t believe how wet she was. I brought my finger drenched her juices to her pouty lips. _

_¨Open!¨ I ordered placing my finger in her mouth so she could taste herself. I leaned in ghosting my lips over the outer shell of her ear.¨ Is that for me? Hmmm... is my naughty little slut dripping wet for me?¨ With each word I spoke I could feel the burning taste of bile rising in my throat. _

_I had instructed her not to speak, so I knew she wouldn´t respond, but still I continued to taunt her, by standing in front of her rubbing my now hardening cock! I could see her eyes glazing over with lust, so much so they were almost navy in color. A vast contrast to their usual sky blue! She wanted me... she wanted me bad!_

_¨Look at me!¨ My words broke her lustful trance and she slowly raised her eyes to mine. They were begging, down right pleading me to give her some type of reprieve. Lowering her eyes back to the bulge in my jeans, she licked her lips trying to convey to me that she wanted my dick. _

_I threw my head back and laughed evilly. Taunting! Teasing! Knowing I wouldn´t give her what she wanted. I popped the button on my jeans and slowly lowered my zipper. Easing my hand inside to stroke my cock!_

_¨I said, look at me Tanya! If you can´t follow orders I have no problem forcing you to.¨ I chose at that moment to overlook the whimper that escaped from her lips. I could see she was struggling to maintain control._

_Looking into her sex crazed eyes in that moment is when the damn broke. **Redddd... redddddd... stop the fucking scene...** the voice inside my head continued to scream at me. I knew I couldn´t do this anymore. The annoying voice had been screaming the same thing at me since my hand landed the first warm-up, but I didn´t listen. _

_I was disgusted with myself! _

_There was never a doubt in my mind whether or not I could complete the scene. No! I´m responsible! I always take care of my subs. No... I was disgusted because my body betrayed me! The beauty of the punishment had my dick straining against the zipper of my jeans. I didn´t want to feel aroused by Tanya! I didn´t want to touch her and I didn´t want her to touch me, but I was a responsible Dom. I have never safeworded to end a scene and I refuse to start now. I would put my feelings aside and complete the scene. _

_Tonight... this... would be solely for a release._

_Then let´s get this fucking over with shall we..._

_I made sure to not break eye contact as I reminded her of my disappointment in her actions from the previous day. _

_¨I was very disappointed in you yesterday Tanya. Not only did you break a very important rule, but you also put me and my reputation in jeopardy. Anyone could have overheard our conversation. You are NOT ignorant to the fact that my privacy is of the utmost importance!¨ If I didn´t know any better I would say I caught a glimpse of remorse on her face, but it was gone just as fast it appeared; which was just another red flag in our incompatibility._

_Without removing my pants, I freed my now aching dick. ¨I have been very lenient with your mishaps in the past my naughty slut. And how do you repay my kindness? You do it by showing a blatant disregard for my rules!¨ I spoke in a low, sickly sweet voice, while I pumped my shaft in a slow and unhurried rhythm. _

_Switching on the butt plug nestled in Tanya's ass, I watched as her eyes rolled back and she bit her lip to keep her moans in, as she struggled to keep her orgasm at bay. _

_I watched her try to compose herself, squirming trying to gain some sort of purchase. When I saw that she was close, I immediately switched the plug off. She glared daggers at me, clearly not liking my little game. _

_Good to know... shall we play it all night... I´ve got time... _

_No we don´t! Now hurry the fuck up!_

_I was battling a war inside my head._

_¨I suggest you remember who controls your pleasure. I find that look your giving me to be very disrespectful slut. You would be wise to remember who you belong to.¨ I inched my way closer to her mouth wrapping my hand in her ponytail and tugging forcefully. I kept the head of my engorged dick just out of her reach. I saw a single tear fall from her eye as she watched me swipe the drop of pre-cum that was glistening in the slit of my cock. _

_¨Tsk..tsk... tsk...¨ I clucked my tongue. ¨Naughty little slut´s don´t get to cum; nor do they get to please their Master´s either. When you DISRESPECT my rules, you disrespect ME. Watch me Tanya... watch me as take my pleasure by my own hands. No reason for me to suffer. I. DID. NOT. DO. ANYTHING. WRONG.¨ I emphasized each word in time with the pumping of my hand._

_¨You better not fucking cum slut... ungh... fuck... ungh... yes...¨ I was getting close, in my minds eye I was with Isabella and the scene in the playroom was far different from the one before me. _

_I envisioned handcuffing her to my cross and taking her from behind. I began to pump harder. In that moment I was lost in my own delicious fantasy. The creamy translucent skin of her back glistened with a light sheen of sweat. Her voice rang out in my head, ¨Master fuck... harder Master... pleaaaaase... fuck your girl harder.¨ I could hear her beg and there was no sound more beautiful to my ears, than her pleading... begging for my cock._

_Right then that´s what made me loose it. I fell off of a beautiful and bliss filled cliff. In order not to scream Isabella´s name, I bit down hard on my lip, till the coppery taste of my blood was on my tongue. I came so hard it buckled my knees. My breath was ragged. I was becoming lighted head from the lack of oxygen. _

_Fuck! I need to hit the gym..._

_I found the strength - just barely - to hit the off switch on the remote of the butt plug. Tanya´s breath was coming just as ragged, having exerted just as much energy not to orgasm. _

_I stood on shaky legs and collected some Kleenex to clean my spunk up off of the floor. I then released Tanya´s arms and legs, easing the plug out. She let out a little sigh of relief._

_¨Scene over: You did well. Can you stand,¨ I asked keeping my hand on the small her back to make sure she was steady. I passed her a bottle of Gatorade from the tiny fridge and left the playroom to run her bath._

_I returned moments later and carried her over to the sub´s bathroom to administer her aftercare. The entire time it felt so wrong. I was with Tanya, but all the while wishing it was Isabella. _

_I envisioned how I would care for delicate skin, treating it like the soft petals of a rose. Then I would invite her to my bed and hold her securely in my arms while she dreamed the night away. _

_By the time I finished checking Tanya for bruising and massaging arnica cream into the pink and tender flesh of her backside, I could hardly maintain my control. _

_I swiftly left the room throwing instructions over my shoulder for her to meet me in my study in half an hour. I barely made it to my bathroom before I was heaving the contents of my stomach violently into the toilet. I took a quick shower trying to rid myself of the dirty feeling._

_Got any bleach?_

**End Flashback:**

The sound of Tanya´s footsteps brought me back to the present. Without a word I nodded toward my study indicating that she should go in. Draining the last of my whiskey, I relished in the smooth burn as it went down.

At the signing of each of my contracts both Dominate and submissive choose a special word apart from the standard red, yellow, and green. This word is extremely important because it is used as a relationship ender. I decided to cut to the chase, replace my_ ´Mangina´ _with my huge dick and balls and end this thing.

Looking at the time it was still pretty early, so I felt confident that it would be okay to send Tanya home; I just didn´t feel right having her sleep down the hall from me in the sub´s room. It would be too awkward, not to mention I wouldn´t get much sleep for fear that she´d try to off me the moment I closed my eyes.

_Hey... I´m no fool... _

_You could a fooled me..._

Squaring my shoulders, taking a deep breath I head into the study. I make my way behind my desk, and as I sit down I look at the contract waiting to be shredded. Oddly I feel lighter, like the weight of the world has been lifted from my shoulders.

Raising my head, I wait for Tanya to look me in the eye so I can say the last thing she´s expecting to hear.

Our eyes make contact. I clear my throat to speak... ¨_Swan._¨ With that I lean over the arm of my chair and slide the contract into the shredder. The sound of the metal teeth grinding away at the papers feels like it´s amplified - it´s so loud to my ears.

You could hear a rat pissing on cotton it got so quiet in the room. I watch as several emotions play across her face confusion... understanding... shock... denial... _rage_. If looks could kill, I´d be a dead man. She sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring at me.

My cell phone ringing broke the silent standoff we were having. I looked down at the caller ID. It was my father. I held up one finger indicating that I needed to take this.

¨Dad, is something wrong?¨ It wasn´t like him to call at this time of night if it wasn´t an emergency.

¨Edward, son, I´m sorry to bother you so late, but our patient from Thursday is having serious complications. Can you meet me at the hospital please?¨ Man, this must be serious; one of the perks of Carlisle´s position was he didn´t work nights or weekends.

¨Umm... sure dad, I´m just wrapping up a business meeting. See if you can get her stabilized and I´ll be there in half an hour.¨ I was silently thanking whatever higher power saw fit to intervene on my behalf tonight. I disconnected the call after assuring him that I´d be on my way as soon as possible.

I return my attention to Tanya, feeling my patience wearing thin. I just want to be done with this.

_You and me both!_

¨Sorry about that,¨ I apologize for the interruption hoping to break the silence.

¨Edward... what are you doing? Why did you say that word to me?¨ God I could already tell she was going to be trouble. Thank goodness I´m leaving for Switzerland in five weeks. I thought about telling her, but then maybe it´s better if I just disappear.

Exasperated, I began tugging at my hair, ¨Tanya...¨ I sighed. ¨You know why I said it. It´s over. We´re just not compatible. This,¨ I waved my hand between the two of us, ¨isn´t working for me anymore.¨ I was grasping at straws here.

I was rambling on about any and every excuse I could think of. Just short of saying - I would never love her or want a real relationship - I didn´t know what else to do. How in the _fuck_ did I not see this coming?

¨You can´t be serious,¨ she said with an air of smugness, ¨I was there with you in the playroom tonight. You came harder than you ever have. And I didn´t even have to touch you.¨ The self-satisfied smirk on her face told me that she was pretty proud of herself. I wonder what she would think if I told her that I was thinking about another woman or that the very_** thought**_ of her touching me made me want to vomit.

_No Edward... take the high road... your better than that._

_Look who´s fucking talking? _

_Since when did my conscience grow a conscience?_

I shook my head slightly because once again, my conscience with its big ass mouth makes a valid point. Pinching the bridge of my nose and taking a moment to _Woosa, _I attempt to take a different approach.

¨Look Tanya your a beautiful woman and one hell of a sub, if you want I can talk to some people at the club... help you find a new Dom. _**I**_ can´t do it anymore. It just wouldn´t be fair to you.¨ I was pleading her with my eyes to just let this go.

_Like it´s really going to be that easy._

_Would you shut up?_

_Just sayin´._

¨I won´t do it. I don´t **WANT** another Dom! You can´t just end our agreement. I won´t let you Edward,¨ she looked at me with narrowed eyes, as if that would intimidate me into changing my mind.

_Pfft... Not fucking happening..._

_That´s right Cullen hold on to your man-card!_

I was getting pissed. My jaw was clenched tight, and my teeth were on the verge of shattering. I could feel that little vein in my forehead pulsing rapidly. No amount of fucking _´Woosaing´_ was controlling this.

¨First of all, I happen to be a grown ass man and you don´t _HAVE_ a say in what I choose to do with my life. Second, I believe I_CAN,_and I just _DID_ end our agreement.¨ I was fighting to reign in my temper. Who the _fuck_ did she think she was talking to?

Pulling at my hair like a madman, I again make an attempt to calm myself before speaking again.

¨Tanya, I need to get changed so I can go as you just overheard. I´ve gotta get to the hospital. I don´t time to continue this, this back and forth one sided conversation.¨ I said pulling my desk drawer open and removing a file.

¨Edward, I don´t care what you say, for your information I´m not going anywhere: You´re my Dom and I´m your sub. _End_ of fucking story,¨ crossing her arms she harrumphed and sat back grinning in her seat.

_Oh no the fuck she didn´t just **harrumph** at me... who the fuck does that shit... who the fuck does this chick think she is... _

That did it. No more Mr. _Fucking_ nice guy. She was getting the fuck out of my house and out of my life... sooner than right now and faster than fucking immediately.

¨Let´s not get it twisted Tanya. I _AM_a Dom you _WERE _my sub. What we had was a mutual agreement between two consenting adults. Notice I said two,¨ I held up two fingers emphasizing my point. ¨Sorry to inform you but I am no longer agreeing or consenting to this little arrangement: That my dear is the _**END **_of the _**FUCKING**_ story.¨ I spoke through gritted teeth.

¨Do you hear that?¨ I asked calmly, cupping my hand to my ear and straining my neck to listen.

¨Hear what? Edward, I don´t hear anything,¨ she looked at me with no clue as to what I was talking about.

I let out a hearty humorless chuckle. ¨The music; it´s the fucking _fat_ lady singing. Stick a fork in it Tanya, cause we´re done.¨ I slid my chair back rising to my feet prepared to leave.

¨Fuck you Edward Cullen! You won´t get away with this. I swear I´ll make you pay,¨ her body was trembling with her barely concealed rage.

Ignoring her threats, I picked up the phone. I dialed the number to the lobby.

¨Good evening Mr. Cullen, how may I help you Sir?¨ Seth´s pleasant voice rang through the phone.

¨Good evening Seth, I have get to the hospital and I´m in a bit of a hurry, could you come up and see that my guest gets safely to her car, please.¨ I smirked as I watched steam literally coming from her ears.

_Take that bitch... Cullen-2... Tanya-0_

_I internally gave myself a well-deserved high-five._

After hanging up the phone, I reached into the file to retrieve a copy of the Non Disclosure Agreement that Tanya signed. I was no fool. I knew that I had to protect my ass at all cost. Even though Breaking Dawn had the strictest of confidentiality agreements signed by all of its members, I could never be to careful.

The D/s contract may not be a legal and binding document, but the NDA was iron clad. Tanya would rue the day she ever met me if she decided to make trouble. Jasper did one hell of a job to make sure that I was protected.

¨Here you go Tanya, a little parting gift of sorts,¨ I smirked as I handed her the copy of the NDA. ¨I would take the time to read this carefully before you go around issuing threats. I would hate to have them come back to bite you in the ass.¨ I watched her eyes narrow, as she made no move to take the paper from my extended hand.

¨Eddie, that piece of paper means nothing to me. We are not over.¨ Her voice broke on the last word. I could see her resolve breaking. It was finally beginning to sink in that I was serious.

¨How many times do I have to tell you, don´t fucking call me that,¨ I all but yelled as she cowered slightly at my close proximity.

I left her words and my threats unanswered and hanging in the air as I crossed the hall to retrieve her things. I knew Seth would be here soon and was hoping she would go without a scene. I turned and was shocked to briefly see the hurt clearly visible in Tanya´s eyes. I blinked and the mask was back in place. The ice queen was ready for battle.

_I was almost feeling sorry for her... almost!_

_Crazy bitch!_

The dinging of the elevators alerted me to Seth´s arrival. He respectfully remained in the shadows of the foyer waiting patiently. I handed Tanya her things and started to speak before she cut me off.

¨Tanya,¨ she held up her hand to silence me.

¨No Edward, I´ll go, for now, but this is not over by a long shot. ¨Without another word, she flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder and stumped toward the elevator ignoring Seth´s offer of assistance.

I slumped into a nearby chair, taking a moment to think about what just happened. I would definitely need to call Jazz tomorrow. I didn´t trust Tanya any farther than I could throw her. Thank God she didn´t have access to my home. Mrs. Cope would be safe from the fallout of my bad judgement.

I quickly threw on a pair of scrubs; since it was my off day there was no need for a suit. The only good thing to come out of the nasty confrontation with Tanya was; it gave me time to sober up. Not that I was drunk to begin with, but I take my job seriously and wouldn´t dream of touching a drop of alcohol knowing I had to work. I regard the lives of my young patients very seriously. I headed to the parking garage with a cheerful gait. I was finally free.

_I hope!_

**TPOV**

As I watch Edward´s car drive away, the reality of what just happened hit me like a ton of bricks.

He´s everything to me.

I´ve given up _everything_ to be with him!

I could barely see through the tears flooding my eyes as I drove home. I opened the door to my condo and wanted to scream.

I shouldn´t be here.

I should be with Edward.

In Edward´s home… in his bed!

Needing something stronger, I bypassed the red wine on the counter and went straight for the tequila. Not bothering with a glass, I pour the strong clear liquid straight down my awaiting throat. Wishing the burn of the alcohol could erase the images of Edward´s face as he all but threw me out of his house tonight.

I began to pace the length of my small condo, like a caged wild animal. I couldn´t believe this was happening. At first, I was sure he was just playing hard to get. It seemed like I was beginning to wear him down.

_I was... I know I was_.

I bet this is all Alice´s fault.

_Bitch! _

There was no secret how much she hated me. And let me tell you the feeling was mutual. She thought she was so fucking perfect. Prancing around the club like she owned the fucking place. I bet she´s the reason that he´s never introduced me to his parents. Always cutting our time short to be with them.

_Fucking superior Cullen´s!_

_Money! _It always comes down to how much fucking money you have. Thank God I still have the money in the account _he_ set up, but that would be running out soon. It was costing me a small fortune to member of that fucking club. I needed my plan to work! Really fucking _fast_.

I played along like I was part of their little rich world, but nothing could be farther from the truth. I was from a little piss poor town called Denali in _no-fucking-where _Alaska. I wasn´t born with a silver spoon in my mouth. Far from it actually! My mother is a whore and my father is a drunk. At least that´s what they were the last time I saw them.

**Flashback:**

_By the time I was fifteen, every one of the male species in Denali wanted me. I was beautiful. Sky blue eyes, long strawberry blonde hair, with a body that rivaled any supermodel! It was then that I learned that in order to get what I want, I had to use whatever assets I had. I wasn´t what you would call smart... well not in the book sense. I was very clever when it came to the game of survival. What can I say, I knew how to run a good game!_

_I got my first and only job baby-sitting for Mr. and Mrs. Brandon one of the wealthier families around town. Saving every penny I made. I was determined to get out of there and never look back. Soon I noticed that the man of the house started eying me a bit strange. At first it would creep me out, but later I would realize that it would work to my advantage._

_Even though I had the attention from a fair share of boys my age, I wasn´t what you would call a whore. No... a tease maybe... but not a whore. I only let things go so far. I had dreams... dreams of leaving this god-forsaken hellhole. I also dreamed of finding a rich man that would take care of me. _

_Fuck if I didn´t deserve it._

_Soon I grew tired of the boys my age. They could do nothing for me. I was filling out more and it was getting harder to fight off Mr. Brandon´s advances. I needed this job if I wanted to get out. I once again used this to my advantage. He lavished me with expensive clothes and money. I gave him the best blowjobs he could ever imagine. His wife and kids adored me. I was practically part of the family now._

_No one being the wiser..._

_The summer before my seventeenth birthday everything changed. I´d been promising Mr. Brandon I´d let him take my virginity. I told him I wanted to wait until my birthday. It was the only excuse I could think of the keep him off of me. After all, I needed the money if I was going to make it on my own._

_I thought I lost my chance when Mr. Brandon´s father got sick and the family was planning on moving to California to be closer to him. I had a panic attack when Mrs. Brandon told me. The last thing I remembered before everything went black was that - I had to convince them to take me with them. _

_It was my only way out..._

_I woke up later in what had become known as my bedroom with a cold washcloth on my forehead. Initially I was a bit disoriented, but as I slowly began putting the pieces together I broke down in tears. I knew what I was about to do was wrong, but I had learned a long time ago... if I didn´t put me first... no one else would either._

_I begged Mr. and Mrs. Brandon to take me with them. They already knew I didn´t have a very stable home life, so it wasn´t really that hard. Mrs. Brandon was really the mother I wish I always had, but it was to late for that. I had no room in my life for mothers... friends... or anyone else for that matter. _

_I would use anything or anyone to get what I wanted. _

_The Brandon´s came with me to my house to speak with my parents who could give less than a shit about what happened to me. That night I walked out of that dingy little house with one regret, leaving my sister Irina behind, but not even for her would I change my mind. She would have to find her own way out. That night Tanya Mallory died and Tanya Denali was born. I swore that if I had any say about it no one would ever learn about my past._

_Cold hearted bitch move... right... _

_Never said I wasn´t a bitch... and who needs a heart anyway! _

_A year and a half later I graduated from the best prep school in Beverly Hills and was living on my own. Mrs. Brandon began to get suspicious of me, so we thought it best if I moved out. _

_For the gift of my virginity and the job as his personal mistress; Mr. Brandon rewarded me with a bank account full of money, a brand new Mercedes Benz convertible, a set of new tits, and a beach front condo. I was smart enough to have him put it all in my name. Never know what can happen... I would never want for anything again. _

_I spent my days shopping with one of my many credit cards and scouting out my next rich prospect. My nights were spent faking orgasms with my worst nightmare and trying my best not to gag. _

_It was a fucked up life... but it paid well. _

_Haley, their middle child suffered from epilepsy. It seems that the older she got the worse the seizures would get. Despite my fucked up situation I was really close to the children. I would go, as far as to say, they were the only friends that I had. I trusted no one enough to let him or her in. _

_I was visiting Haley on one of her many hospital stays and that´s when I saw him. The man of my dreams! I swear I felt my frozen heart melt. I opened the door to her private room to the most beautiful man I´d ever seen. _

_Initially, I was granted a view of the young Dr.´s profile from the side. What a profile it was. He had the strongest, most lick-able jaw line I´d ever seen. Almost as if it was chiseled to perfection! A head full of sexy bronze hair, the color alone had me wetting my panties. Just when I thought I´d seen it all, his eyes met mine and that was it. _

_For the first time in my life... I was in love. As his beautiful emerald green eyes locked with my blue ones; I knew then - in that very moment - I would do whatever it took to make him mine. _

_That day I left the hospital on a mission. I was going to find out every single detail I could about a certain: Dr. Edward Cullen. I spent the next year following and finding out everything I could about Edward. I even went as far as hiring a private investigator to dig deeper into his life. After all I had plenty of money now. I had to be sure that when I gave up my life here, I would be rewarded with something better._

_In all the Internet research I´d done, there was never a woman in the picture. Well aside from his mother and strange looking sister. I was intrigued and worried, all at the same time. Why would a Greek God like Edward not have a significant other... please God don´t let him be gay. It wasn´t until the private eye I hired informed me of his eclectic tastes in all things sexual. _

_Hmmmm... I think I may be on to something._

_Thankfully, Mr. Brandon had thought it best to legally change my name, giving me a new identity and a fabricated past. That along with his money was enough to get me a membership into the exclusive BDSM private club Breaking Dawn. I had no clue about the BDSM lifestyle; but thanks to my assets, I was accepted as a sub in training. _

_In the beginning, I would fly to Seattle every weekend; it was worth it just to get a glimpse of his beautiful face. Even if it was from a far! It wasn´t until I came home after one of my many trips to an irate Mr. Brandon, telling me that I had to quit. _

_I lied to the club manager; telling him I was filming a movie in Los Angeles, thankfully, he fixed it were I could discreetly continue my training here. Word was that Edward was a very much in demand Dom, and he didn´t like training or novice subs. If I wanted to catch his eye, I would have to know my shit._

_Two years... I went through two more years of fucking suffering. Mr. Brandon was diagnosed with prostate cancer and became extremely possessive. I wasn´t allowed to leave the state. Hell, I was barely able to leave my fucking condo. He wanted to know where I was and whom I was with all the damn time. It wasn´t easy but I managed to still keep training, secretly, as a sub. _

_I was beginning to lose hope, a hope that I would ever get to see Edward again. I´d managed to keep a few contacts in Seattle, so I was aware that Edward had been with a submissive named Lauren for the past year and a half. I nearly lost my shit at this news. Time was running. I had to act fast._

_And that´s precisely what I did._

_As my driver pulled away from the cemetery, we headed to LAX. I let out a breath it seems I´ve been holding for the last three and a half years. Finally, I would have everything that I worked so hard for. Settling into the comfy leather seat in the first class cabin, I sipped my wine like a giddy teenager. I was headed to my new life in Seattle as Mrs. Edward Cullen._

**End Flashback:**

_Fuck! I hate my life!_

_¨Arghhhh!¨ _I scream as the crystal vase on my bar goes flying across the room. Thinking about the events of the last couple of hours has me livid.

I did not suffer through my _fucked_ up life with Mr. Brandon for nothing. I didn´t help him end his miserable fucking life, to end up without Edward.

No!

Everything!

Everything I did, I did so we could be together.

We were meant to be together.

The glass shards embedded in the bottom of my feet barely register pain, as I go to the one thing that can comfort me when Edward and I are fighting.

_He´ll come back. He always comes back. _

_I´ll take care of Alice just like I took care of Mr. Brandon. I´ll take care of them all. Anyone who dares to come between me and **my** Edward!_

As I pull the beautiful snow-white wedding gown from the back of my closet. I sink to the floor clutching it to my chest, rocking back and forth slowly.

I repeat my mantra: _He´ll come back... He always comes back..._

**EPOV**

I pulled into the driveway of my parents Bainbridge Island home, with a mixture of trepidation and relief. Trepidation - I have to inform them of my upcoming trip and absence during the holidays. Relief - being able to spend some alone time with my mother. It´s times like these I really miss our close relationship.

Not wanting to bother with the valet service, I pulled the R8 into my familiar spot in the garage. Taking a deep calming breath, I prepare myself to face the crowd of family, close friends, and acquaintances that my parents have invited this evening.

Esme´s a bit of a socialite and every year starting with the first week in November throughout New Year´s is host to quite a few cocktail and dinner parties. This one just being the first of many!

_Some things I won´t miss._

My parents´s home was one to envy. To tell you the truth, I´d want one just like it... _if I had someone to share it with_. It was a beautiful colonial style home made of red brick. The typical all American Dream home complete with the large white columns and white shutters.

There where six bedrooms, six and a half bathrooms, four fireplaces, a wine cellar with some of the rarest vintages, and an Olympic Mountain view I would kill to wake to every morning. There home was just short of amazing, like something out of a magazine.

Esme - owner and CEO of Cullen Architecture & Interior Designs Inc. was gracious enough to remodel the barn out back to house our various cars. The place where the Cullen boys kept their toys, as she jokingly likes to say. Okay, maybe it was more so a mansion rather than a house. To an outsider it would seem intimidating. To me it´s been just home.

I slipped in through the kitchen. I couldn´t help but smile as I took in the sight that greeted me, my beautiful mother talking to one of the catering staff. I took a moment to silently drink her in. She was absolutely radiant. At 52 years old her body was extremely fit and healthy. She was the epitome of youth and beauty.

Her caramel colored hair, which only showed the slightest signs of grey, was pulled up into and immaculate twist. Her youthful body was sheathed in a green sequined floor length gown, which served to bring out the beauty of her eyes. _ Our eyes_. I couldn`t help the crooked smile that claimed my face, as I thought back to the time I proposed to her.

**Flashback:**

_I was 8 years old and I had been saving my allowance, birthday, banner roll, Christmas and any other money I was given. I was going to buy my mother a ring and ask her to marry me. I had been consulting with my father about helping me do something for my special girl, but I was shy and unwilling to share with him just who she was. Mom always made time for us as a group and individually. _

_I waited until it was my turn to have my special date - as she had dubbed them - with my mother. When she asked where I wanted to go I said, ¨McDonald´s,¨ but we had to wear our dress up clothes. Never one to disappoint, my mother wore a simple, but elegant navy wrap dress and I wore my navy blue suit... even attempting to tame my unruly mane. **Lost cause.** I remember everyone telling us what a handsome couple we made. _

_I was the perfect gentleman, pulling out chairs opening doors, even requesting extra ketchup on her cheeseburger, just the way she liked it. I even paid for our meal. Throughout our entire lunch I kept nervously checking to make sure her surprise was still tucked away safely in my pocket. Kate the housekeeper´s husband Garrett who was also our grounds keeper took me into the city to our family´s jeweler. I was nervous. I was really hoping she would like it._

_I began to sweat a little as we shared a caramel sundae. If mom noticed anything out of the ordinary she never said a word. I cleared my throat to get her attention and fell to one knee. I timidly pulled the little velvet box from my pocket. _

_With all the courage I could muster I said, ¨Mommy, I love you with all my heart. Will you be my girl and marry me when I turn 9?¨ The look on her face was priceless as she took in the thin gold band with a tiny diamond in the center. Tears of love and adoration spilled from her green eyes. My eyes._

_¨Oh Edward,¨ she cried. ¨I would love to be your girl and marry you, but sweetie, I can´t. What would we do with your father?¨ Funny that my mom was the first girl to ever break my heart!_

**End Flashback:**

A throat clearing brought me back from my trip down memory lane. ¨Are you going to stand there daydreaming all night or are you going to come and give your mother a hug?¨ Esme teased extending her arms out to me.

I pushed off the doorframe, crossing the room in three long strides and melted into the embrace of my mother. _God there´s no place like home. _

¨Hi,¨ I breathed in the familiar honey and lilac scent that was my mother.

¨Hi yourself,¨ she teased, pulling back to look me in the eye. ¨Where were you just now?¨ She questioned with a smile.

¨I was just reminiscing,¨ I responded vaguely.

¨Oh, and what pray tell were you reminiscing about, that put that faraway look in your eyes.¨ Eyeing me with a raised eyebrow, daring me to lie.

¨Umm...¨ I responded. ¨I was remembering when you turned down my proposal, because you were already marriedto dad.¨ I said sheepishly. Blushing at remembering the embarrassing and painful time.

¨And you still can´t have her... she´s still mine.¨ My father joked, appearing out of nowhere and wrapping a possessive arm around my mother´s waist.

¨After all these years, are you still after my wife? How many times have I told you son... it isn´t going to happen.¨ Carlisle planted a sweet but chaste kiss on my mother´s cheek. After 33 years of marriage, they still acted like newlyweds.

I turned my head away as the ache in my chest begin to pulsate. My dad startled me by clapping me on the back.

¨Son, thanks for coming last night. I just don´t understand why we can´t get her seizures under control,¨ he pondered. ¨Anyway, I really appreciate it.¨ Dad said, looking every bit as youthful as mom in a tan colored tailored suit. Having Alice in the family was definitely a perk.

¨No problem dad! Trust me you saved me from a disastrous meeting, so I owe you the thanks actually.¨ I shuddered, remembering that shit storm with Tanya.

Looping her arm in mine, my mother led me out into the crowded family room. Whispering so my dad could still hear, ¨don´t worry son, I still have the ring.¨ With that she winked at me and led us into the crowd. Leaving my father chuckling behind us.

The house was absolutely amazing. Esme had outdone herself as usual. There was an enormous Christmas tree in the corner next to my piano. It was immaculately decorated in red and gold ornaments. There was a beautiful gold and red star topping the elegant tree. I took a moment to take in the twinkling lights, away from the crowd in the family room.

I turned to see my brother bounding towards my direction. Well, I actually heard him before I saw him. Trust me he was something to see. I smiled to myself. Even though we have our individual lives, my siblings and I are very close.

Emmett was wearing a grey pinstriped pants and vest combination, with a light purple shirt and matching tie. Built like the incredible hulk, all his dress clothes had to be tailor made, something I always teased him about as a child. I even had him convinced that he was the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk, when we were little. He was such an easy target.

¨Eddie, what the fuck up dude?¨ Emmett boomed loudly, dimples on full display.

¨Emmett, what have I told you about calling me that,¨ he was such a jackass sometimes.

¨Oooo... Eddie is that your scary voice,¨ he asked clearly not phased by my words.

¨What the fuck ever! How´d it go with the ice bitch? Did you dump her?¨

¨Never one to beat around the bush, eh Em,¨ I smirked at Emmett´s boldness. Esme would have a fit if she heard him.

¨You know me man, why beat around the bush; when you can get straight to fucking point. Waste of words I say,¨ he grinned looking more like Carlisle in that moment.

Just then Emmett startled and tensed up. The look of a ´deer caught in headlights´ was on his face. I studied him momentarily, wondering what could be wrong with the big oaf. I chuckled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie approaching us, with a serious expression on her face. I know that look. Hmm... looks like Emmy bear is on modified behavior.

I leaned in so only Em could hear, ¨looks like somebody´s being a bad pet.¨ I couldn´t the help all out laughter that escaped my lips. From the light sheen of sweat on Em´s forehead, I´d say he was wearing some kind of remote control cock ring or a butt plug. It´s moments like this I lived for. I was even tempted to borrow the remote, just for shits and giggles.

¨Good evening Ms. Hale, your looking beautiful as usual.¨ I greeted Rose with a kiss on the cheek. She really was a stunning young woman. Wearing a strapless red bubble dress, accented with a black satin ribbon tied around her waist. Her beautiful blonde ringlets cascading down her right shoulder. A pair of the sexiest black fuck me pumps completed her ensemble.

_Like I said... stunning! _

¨Hello Edward,¨ she greeted warmly, ¨it´s so good to see you.¨

¨You too Rose.¨ Just as I was about to ask for Jazz and my favorite little pixie, tiny arms wrapped my waist in a vice grip from behind.

¨Edward... ¨ she squealed, ¨you look great. I´m so glad your here.¨

¨Hey little pixie, how are you?¨ I asked, as I literally had to peel her from my body. She was looking beautiful in a black halter dress with a ruffled skirt, decorated with gold metallic petals. Her hair was a bit longer, but done in it´s usual spiky do.

Punching me playfully in the arm, ¨watch it big bro. I know karate,¨ she narrowed her eyes trying to look menacing, but failing miserably.

I kissed her on the cheek and conceded, ¨then in that case, I´ll be sure to be afraid.¨ I said with mock terror. I reached over with my free arm to give Jasper a awkward one armed man hug.

¨Cullen, how´s it _going?_¨ Jazz´s statement was full of innuendo and I knew exactly what he was referring to.

¨Gone man. Thank God,¨ I responded accepting my proffered drink from his hand. ¨Let´s just say things got a bit ugly. I had to pull out the NDA. It is iron clad, isn´t it bro?¨ It came out as a question rather than a statement.

¨No worries E, she´ll regret the day she was born if she tries anything.¨ Jasper reassured me. ¨Keep me posted, if I need to I´ll file a restraining order,¨ he offered.

¨Thanks man, I´ll let you know. So far, she´s just been blowing up my cell non-stop today. Nothing I can´t handle.¨ I really didn´t think a restraining order was necessary, but I trusted Jazz.

¨You can never be too careful. I´ve really got a bad vibe about this chick. Actually, I would recommend you get another cell, keep the old one for evidence,¨ he continued on at my puzzled look. ¨Text messages and harassing voice mails will work in your favor.¨ I guess that did make sense. Jazz really knows his shit. And it didn´t hurt that there were a few prominent members of the club in the judicial system

_Bring it on Denali!_

The evening flowed on pretty uneventfully. I mingled about the house greeting old friends and even people I didn´t know. Well, until my mother decided to play cupid. Thank God Alice and Rose were always on hand to save me from disaster.

Whitley was the daughter of one of mom´s clients and close friends Blaire Morgan. She was nice enough, but I doubt she´d enjoy me tying her to my cross and turning her pert little ass a warm shade of pink.

_Nah... Better not!_

Sitting next to Rose and Emmett at the dinner table proved to be quite entertaining. Normally, I find it repulsive to be privy to the sex lives of my siblings, but watching Emmett squirm in his chair all night... _priceless_. Turns out, Rose was testing out a new toy on him tonight. I love the way she keeps that fucker in line.

_God I love Rose... She´s my fucking hero._

As the night grew on, the crowds begin to fade as one by one the guests begin to say their farewells and goodnights. I was nursing a glass of Crown and coke, when I overheard Alice and Rosalie discussing what I assumed to be Isabella´s wedding plans.

Not wanting to be tormented any further, I slipped out the patio door and into the backyard. The peaceful tranquility of the sound consuming my thoughts, I was so lost in my own world, that I didn´t hear when my mother approached, ¨It´s peaceful, isn´t it?¨ She asked, slipping her tiny arms around my waist, and laying her head on my shoulder.

¨Mmhmm...¨ was all I could respond.

Esme let out a pensive sigh, ¨all the guests have gone. Your brother and sister said to tell you goodnight. They didn´t want to disturb you. Why don´t we head inside and get Kate to get the hot chocolate ready. Shall we?¨ Giving me a sideways glance she beckoned towards the house.

¨Can´t get anything past you, huh,¨ I joked kissing the top of her head.

¨No,¨ she slapped me playfully. ¨Now let´s go. I want to know who´s put that sad look in my sweet boy´s eyes. ¨ I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and we headed inside the house.

¨Sweetheart why don´t you go up and get ready for bed. I´ll be up in a minute.¨ Esme headed towards her bedroom. ¨Oh, by the way, your pajamas are on the bed.¨

¨_Mom...¨ _I whined.

¨Edward Anthony... don´t you mom me... it´s not that often I get to pamper you. Now go,¨ she shooed me up the stairs, leaving no room for another word.

¨Yes ma´am,¨ I said sarcastically as I ascended the staircase to the second floor. It didn´t surprise me that Alice and Emmett were gone. They knew I needed this time to talk to Esme, and were gracious enough to give us little space. I´ll have to thank them both tomorrow at brunch.

As I settled into my comfortable bed, I contemplated just what exactly I would tell my mother. I knew if I told her the truth about my feelings for Isabella she would never judge me. I just didn´t know if I could, it would be giving up something that had been only mine for so long, it didn´t feel right to share.

Once again lost in my thoughts, I didn´t hear my mother come in. Setting the tray of hot chocolate on the coffee table she sat down on the small loveseat, patting the cushion for me to join her. I sat down with a thud, feeling as if the wind had gone from my sails.

Sipping on the delicious hot liquid, Esme eyes me cautiously. Something about a mother´s stare, it just creeps me out.

She´s just sitting there.

Waiting.

Patiently.

Not saying a word.

_Fuck! You win mom!_

¨Okay... okay... I give, I´ll tell you anything you wanna know. Just stop staring at me like that.¨ I hold up both my hands in a show of surrender.

Chuckling softly, ¨your so easy... you didn´t even last five minutes,¨ she teased me playfully.

¨Seriously Edward, darling I´m worried about you. You seem to be slipping farther and farther away.¨ Esme pleaded caressing my cheek gently. I leaned into her hand relishing in the comfort that her touch was giving me.

I ran man hands through my hair nervously, ¨where to begin mom... it´s just all gotten out of hand.¨ I confessed. ¨My life once full of order and something I could control, now... now... I have no clue as to whether I´m coming or going.¨

I walked over to the window looking out into the darkness, not want my mother to witness the anguish clearly visible on my face.

¨Edward...¨ she waited for me to look at her, ¨tell me about _her_.¨ It wasn´t a question, because she knew it was about _her_. The only other woman, to ever steal my heart, besides my mother!

Walking over to the bed, Esme pulled back the comforter for me to climb in. Tucking me in like she did when I was a small boy, she placed one of the many throw pillows in her lap. Sitting with her back against the headboard, with my head in her lap, she began to slowly stroke my hair.

_How is that she always knows exactly what I need._

¨Are you comfortable darling?¨

¨Yes ma´am,¨ I reply in a voice so small, I didn´t even recognize it as my own.

¨Now tell me baby, what´s got you so upset.¨

¨She´s getting married mom,¨ I blurted out. ¨I´ll never have a chance to be with her now.¨

Esme was quiet for a moment, no doubt digesting my words.

¨I was just getting up the nerve to talk to her, and now it´s too late.¨ My eyes began to sting with the pain of my unshed tears.

¨Edward, _who_ is this girl, that you´ve spent all these years loving?¨ Esme said pensively, when she finally spoke.

¨It´s not important now mom, she´s in love with someone else.¨ The words burned my mouth as the left my lips.

¨Why have you never said anything? All these years, what has kept you two apart?¨ She asked with a hint of something I couldn´t place in her voice.

Without thinking I blurted out the truth, ¨she´s younger than me. Quite a bit, actually.¨ I fully expected my mother to rip me a new one, from the sheer absurdity of my confession.

I never in a million years expected her to say, ¨Edward if you love her, age shouldn´t matter.¨ Raising my head to look her in the eye, her stare was unwavering.

_Why had I not confided in her sooner? _

_Cause your an idiot! _

_Thanks._

_Anytime._

Lifting my chin to meet her eyes again, ¨Edward, sometimes things are not what they seem, so promise me that you won´t give up on her just yet. I have always told you that you two were meant to be together. Please just think about it. Promise me you´ll give her a little more time.¨ If I didn´t know any better, I would say that my mother new that I was talking about Isabella.

_In your dreams Cullen!_

_Shut up!_

_Whoa... touchy... much... _

_Grrrrr... _

_Fine... I´m shutting it._

¨Mom, what do mean give her more time? I told you she´s getting married. It´s too late!¨ I spoke a bit more sternly than I should have; after all she was just trying to help. The thought caused my hidden tears to once again silently fall.

Breathing heavily, Esme rose from the bed. Placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, she tucked me in securely just like she did when I was a kid - instead of a thirty-two year old man. Running the soft pad of her thumb under my eye, she wiped away the evidence of my silent tears. She straightened her back and turned to leave stopping in the doorway.

¨Truthfully Edward, it´s not my story to tell, but I can tell you this - everything is not as it seems. If you just give it a little more time, you´ll get your chance. I promise. Goodnight my sweet boy, I love you.¨ With that one final cryptic message, my mother shut my door softly and headed to bed.

When sleep finally overtook my body, I dreamed of chocolate brown eyes and second chances. Could there be any merit to Esme´s words, and if so, what was I planning to do about it?

**Esme´s POV**

As I headed downstairs to my bedroom, I couldn´t help but smile. Finally, my suspicions were confirmed. Edward´s mystery woman is Isabella. I would be lying if I said I wasn´t ecstatic. From the moment that beautiful girl stumbled into our lives, she captured our hearts one by one.

When Edward first confided in me about this mystery girl, I thought it was someone from school, but then I began to notice how he would spend odd amounts of time staring at the various photos I had of Bella around the house.

The one family vacation, for which she joined us, he could barely contain his excitement, especially when I found out she was coming. The boy had it bad. Secretly, me too! I have always thought that they would make the perfect couple. The age difference wouldn´t be a problem... Bella was born an old soul.

My poor child was so lost in love, that I didn´t have the heart to scold him about being in Switzerland for the holidays. Yeah! Emmett! The boy can´t hold ice water. My poor baby will never grow up. Always trying to win brownie points over his brother. Never pausing to realize that I love them both just the same, but for different reasons.

Crawling into my bed, I feel my husband wrap himself around my body. I let out a sigh of contentment. I prayed silently that Edward would soon get his chance with Isabella, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Sorry to disappoint some of you, but those of you who thought either one of them safeworded... you were wrong! Lol! In my defense, I tried to safeword, because I threw up in my mouth a little just writing this, but DomWard flogged me good, and made me keep going. What can I say, ¨he owns me!¨ Let me know what you think! Reviews are like Christmas coming early! Tis the season to be Jolly! See ya in two!

Laterzzz:)

Krazi

xoxoxo


	6. Chapter: 5 Revelations What s Done in

Hello!

Just want to say thanks for reading and taking the time to leave me all the great reviews! I´m working on getting around to responding to them all. I may be a bit late, but I´ll get it done. Just know that I have read each and everyone of them and I´m blown away at the response this story is getting. I could never thank you guys enough for sticking with me! I´ve just relocated to California from Spain, so I´m still trying to get settled in, but I wanted to give you all a little Christmas treat! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: **_famaggiolo_** and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

For the Love of Domination: Chapter 5

Revelations... What´s Done In the Dark...

APOV

_¨I ... I ... I don´t know how to explain it Ali, the more I try to fight or deny it; it just seems to plague me more. I´m fairly certain that Miss Prim and Proper Cullen doesn´t know much about this.¨ she says sarcastically._

_¨Look here Miss Smart Ass ... First of all, you´d be surprised what Miss Prim and Proper Cullen - as you so eloquently put it - gets into. Second of all, I am so tired of this cryptic ass conversation. Either you tell me what the fuck is going on or I´ll tie you up and beat that beautiful ass of yours till it´s nice and pink.¨ I huffed._

_¨Um Al ... I have no idea what happened just now. I´m sorry, I feel like such a fucking freak. I hate not being able to control this situation,¨ she replied sadly, dropping her face in to her hands. _

_¨Hmm ... maybe, once we get you to Seattle we can work on helping you find you someone to ¨control¨ your situation.¨ I replied making air quotes with my fingers._

_¨What are you talking about Alice? If it involves a shrink, you can forget it! I am not spending eons of dollars to tell some nosy ass therapist my problems! That´s what I have you for! The best part being you´re free,¨ she warned in a teasing tone. _

_¨Oh my dear Belly Boop, I wasn´t talking about a therapist! Like you said, this is not the place for this conversation. Eat up and we´ll talk more once we get you settled in.¨ I said quickly ending the conversation._

I sat there staring out into the black abyss, thinking back to the conversation Bella and I had before she fell asleep. Why had I not seen this before? I´d endured months of her cryptic ass conversations; it never once occurred to me, that she wanted to be a submissive.

To say I was elated would be an understatement. Finally, there´d be no more secrets between us. Not that we were in the habit of keeping things from each other; it´s just that some secrets were not solely mine to tell. So many times I found myself wanting to share with her, the unadulterated high I received from pleasing Jazz in that special way.

For me - my submission to him was a thing of beauty - but not everyone sees it that way. I was pretty sure that Jazz would not have a problem with me confiding in Bella, but I was afraid she wouldn´t fully understand. I would never do anything to risk losing her. Our friendship means everything to me!

Completely entranced in the calm of the midnight sky, I ruminated on what I should do next. I was no stranger to this; after all, the same problem had been plaguing me for months now. It was always there - at the forefront of my mind - constantly tugging at my conscience. I had to tell Bella the truth! But how? How was I going to tell her that I´ve known for a while, what she´s been struggling with? Not only that, but I also have been a submissive for the past five years.

_It was my fault, actually_...

_I made an unexpected trip to New York to check on some new fabrics for my lingerie line. Having my own key, I went straight to Bella´s condo from the airport - without bothering to call. Let´s just say I was a little more than shocked at what I found. _

_Apparently not expecting company, Bella - always in a hurry - didn´t have time to umm ... pickup! Let´s just say - for a virgin - my girl´s got a strange taste for all things kinky. _

_There was a couple of hardcore bondage DVD´s lying on the coffee table in the living room, along with a little electrical assistance. I don´t even watch that shit! Well... not on DVD anyway. I laughed my ass off picturing innocent, shy Bella getting off to some chick being fucked while hogtied and gagged. _

_Hmm, guess she´s not so innocent after all. Awkward! _

_Not wanting to cause her any embarrassment, I quickly hopped in a cab and headed to her office, never bothering to mention my previous stop. I decided to file this away for later; maybe she just liked to look at bondage porn ... maybe._

_Yeah! Keep telling yourself that._

_She could ... couldn´t she?_

_Don´t be stupid Alice!_

_Grrrr... fucking internal monologue!_

_It was becoming increasingly difficult to disagree with myself, after all; I bought Bella her first vibrator. Yeah, we´re that close. Why wouldn´t she tell me she was into watching BDSM DVDs? We always joke about her need to release some tension. I was well aware that she frequently masturbated. _

_TMI Ali… TMI..._

_What? _

_Weirdos!_

_She´s my best friend! _

_And?_

_We Talk! _

_Sounds like stimulating conversation._

_Oh … shut it you!_

_Hey, don´t get mad at me, I´m just the voice inside your head. I only know what you tell me._

_Bitch! She made an interesting argument._

_Between the bitch in my head and Bella, it´s no wonder I´m going insane. Is this what she´s been trying so desperately to tell me? Grrrr... I usually just know these things! You know... I can sort of see things before they happen. You know like people who can tell you it´s going to rain because their ankle hurts. It happens when I, least expect it, which makes not knowing something I want to know … fucking frustrating!_

_I´m losing my touch!_

_Ha ha … poor psychic pixie!_

_Cool it bitch!_

_Touchy … much!_

_God, I wanna bleach my brain!_

_Later that night when I returned to Bella´s condo, everything seemed to be in order. I chose not to bring up my previous unannounced visit. The only one who could rat me out was Mojo ... and he´s not talking. That did not mean, she didn´t talk ... well, not consciously at least. Having been best friends with Bella for the past thirteen years, I was no stranger to her nocturnal conversations. _

_I generally waited up for them, over the years they´d proven to be quite entertaining. I found out all the little pet peeves she thinks that she´s hiding from me like: the fact that she doesn´t really hate it when I play Bella Barbie (no secret there, her face is pretty much an open book), or how she secretly likes it that Emmett teases her all the time (that one was a shocker), and the best one of all was when she revealed her crush on Edward. Whoa... jackpot!_

_One little mention of sleep talking and she sang like a canary. It would seem over time, that her little crush would turn into unrequited love … or so she thinks! _

_Edward is just as smitten with her as she is with him. I´m really sick of the two of them pining away for each other, like some cheesy ass Harlequin Romance novel. _

_It´s sweet!_

_Sure it is._

_It is!_

_Yeah, so damn sweet it gives me cavities!_

_You´re just jealous._

_Whatever!_

_More and more, my inner pixie is becoming harder to handle. Anyway! It was the unexpected trip to New York that filled in all the missing pieces. I purposely waited for Bella to go to sleep, hoping against all hope; she would give me some idea as to what the hell was bothering her. Call it wrong all you want; I did it with the best of intentions. How else was I going to help her, if I had no clue as to what I was helping her with? _

_When I tell you I got more than I bargained for ... I GOT MORE THAN I BARGAINED FOR! She started out the same way as always: mumbling Edward´s name, telling him how much she loved him, reciting sections out of law books, yadda … yadda … yadda … Ha! Did you think it was all x-rated, sorry to disappoint you! For me, it was nothing I hadn´t heard a million times before. _

_The section on law was actually educational._

_I was feeling a little bit snackish, so with Bella´s little greedy dog in tow; I padded to the kitchen to make us a snack. I swear this dog thinks he´s a person … clearly he did not get the in-house memo. It was pointless not to fix him his own snack; he would just give me the eye, until I shared mine. Trust me you do not want to experience the eye! Yeah … scary as hell! _

_It was still early in Seattle and I was nowhere near ready to sleep, so Mojo and I settled in with our goodies, and waited. _

_Some patiently … others not so much!_

_Three episodes of Gossip Girl later, I was fanning my freshly painted - blood red - toenails, mentally planning Bella´s work attire for the next day. Serena Van Der Woodson´s outfit had given me inspiration. What? Blair, just doesn´t do it for me! I looked over at Bella´s sleeping form and yawned. Still nothing! I was just about ready to call it a night, when two things happened at once. They both seem to cause me to become paralyzed, unable to catch my bearings. Trust me; this was a lot to take in. _

_Bella began to writhe and moan softly in her sleep. My first thought was the poor child was having a nightmare. What I heard next would not only serve to prove me wrong, but render me speechless._

_¨Mmm … Master please!¨ she begged, ¨Pleaseeee!_

_¨Master, may your girl cum please!¨ she continued to writhe and moan._

_¨Yessss … yessss … Master fuck your girl harder, please Master!_

_¨Aah … Maaaaaaster!¨ she screamed. _

_Eyes bugging and mouth gaping; I watched in complete shock as Bella´s body stiffened, releasing her obviously much needed orgasm. I was embarrassed to be watching, but to aghast to rip my eyes away. My mouth was gaping like a fish, unable to close. Apparently, my motor skills were affected during that somewhat graphic display. _

_I did say two things happened right? _

_Let´s just say I could live the rest of my life without experiencing the second ever again. _

_Turns out that little Mojo here, failed to inform me that he´s a bit lactose intolerant; the most deadliest of smells emitted from his tiny body in that moment, leaving me suffering from a serious case of vertigo._

_Whoa, that cheese was a bad idea._

_Ya think!_

_That´s going to leave a mark!_

_I suddenly went from gaping to gagging. I could not believe something so small, could smell so bad. Then the little fucker had the nerve to open one eye and let out another atomic bomb, as if to say … ¨take that bitch!¨ _

_Could this night get any worse?_

_Don´t answer that!_

_Just when I thought things were returning to normal, Bella started speaking again._

_Bella sighed looking completely sated. ¨Mmmm … Edward, thank you Master.¨_

_What? _

_No fucking way! _

_I so was not ready for that shit! I need a fucking drink! No longer able to sit still, I made my way to the kitchen, to pour myself a glass of wine. I needed the alcohol to help me think. Unfortunately, after my second glass I was still speechless. _

_Maybe I´m experiencing a mild case of shock! _

_It could happen._

_I paced the length of Bella´s balcony, relishing in the cool breeze. The night air against my heated skin felt amazing. I couldn´t believe what I just heard. Not only was Bella dreaming about being a submissive, but Edward was her dream Dom. How fucking great is that! I knew they were meant to be together! This just proves it. Now, I just need to come up with a plan. _

_Ever the meddling pixie!_

_Can´t argue with that._

_Gotta love me!_

The flight attendant announcing our arrival shook me from my mental musing. Disembarking the plane, I took a moment to study my best friend. Who would´ve thought that _my_ Bella, my shy little Bella would want to be a submissive?

I could hardly wrap my head around it. She had no idea I knew about her desires, however, she also had no idea that I was Jasper´s sub. When I threatened to tie her up and spank her, I could literally smell her arousal. She was soaking wet at the prospect of being spanked!

_Bingo! _

_I´ll take sub for three hundred Alex! _

I needed no more conformation than that.

_Told ya … open book!_

I had taken to dropping a bit of BDSM lingo in our conversations, just to see what type of reaction she would give. Let´s just say … _I was never disappointed._

Talk about the shit hitting the fan! Seattle´s going to be one stinky mess, when this all comes out; internally, I let out a little squeal … _this is going to be fun!_

__FtLoD__

As expected, my mother was waiting by the luggage carousel, ready to pounce. My father stood patiently to the side, seeming to just be along for the ride. It brought tears to my eyes to see my friend break down as my mother´s arms enveloped her in her warm and motherly embrace. Esme had that type of affect on people; she always seems to know what they need. Call it mother´s intuition!

I was glad that Bella thought of Esme as her mother as well; in many ways, more so than Renee. Being the only biological daughter that my parents have, you would think that I would be jealous of the obvious love and affection, they shower her with. Honestly, I couldn´t be happier! Bella was the little sister that we always wanted.

_Well, the sister Emmett and I wanted. _

_I believe Edward had other plans for our little Belly Boop._

Bella was still feeling the residual effects of the shit storm, which was Jacob Black; coupled with her stubbornness and you have one hot mess on your hands. I think a mug of Kate´s famous hot chocolate and girl talk - is just what the Dr. ordered.

Jasper allowed Mojo a minute to handle a little personal business, while Carlisle loaded the luggage in the car. When I climbed into the back of the Mercedes, Bella was wrapped in Esme´s arms as she gently stroked her hair. Esme and I shared a sympathetic smile: she was just as determined as I was to bring Edward and Bella together. It was time to put an end to both of their suffering.

__FtLoD__

Before heading down to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee, I stopped to check in on Bella; she slept in Edward´s old bedroom last night. It seemed as if she was sleeping peacefully, _for now_. It had been a pretty brutal night. We filled Esme in on all that had transpired with Jacob … _in great detail_.

Yeah! ALL OF IT! Right down to the hand job she gave Jacob, which made him sign the pre-nup. It would seem Kate thought we needed to relax a bit - after all the drama in New York - she spiked the hot chocolate with brandy. Hopefully, she won´t remember everything.

_Little Bella´s going to have one hell of a hangover!_

Only picking at her meal on the plane, the liquor hit Bella pretty hard and fast last night. I had to save her from herself several times. Her impending word vomit would have given her little _´secret´_ away.

_We wouldn´t want that now; would we! _

_I love my mother … I do, but there are certain things not even Esme should know. _

The night ended with us all in tears and singing, I´m Every Woman by Whitney Houston and Chaka Khan.

_Don´t knock it, made us feel liberated at the time._

I quietly shut the door, letting her catch up on some much needed rest. I know it´s going to take at least a week or two for her body to adjust to the time change. With Bella still sleeping and nothing else for me to do, I opted to go and find my sexy boyfriend; who happened to be missing from the bed when I awoke this morning.

¨Mornin´ beautiful, what are you doing up?¨ Jasper drawled, pulling me down into his lap.

I leaned in placing my lips to his tentatively at first, but I was quickly overwhelmed by the sensations that only come from my sweet and gentle Jazzy. ¨Mmm … ¨ I moaned running my tongue gently over his bottom lip, requesting entrance.

Without hesitation, he opened to me, giving me the opportunity to taste the soft, sweet cavern of his mouth. I felt myself getting wet, and I reluctantly pulled away.

Shaking off the lustful haze, Jazzy let out a howl, ¨Ooo wee; now that´s what I call some good mornin´ sugar, darlin´!¨ He teased tightening his grip around my waist.

I could see the hooded look in his eyes, not to mention feel his excitement growing beneath me. I will never get tired of his reaction to me … he´s the _ying_ to my _yang. _

Well now Mr. Whitlock,¨ playfully slapping his chest, ¨here I thought all this time; that the best part of waking up was the Folgers in your cup!¨ I laughed jumping from his lap to dodge his tickling hands. He was so predictable and it was always a given - when he felt I was being sassy.

I went over to the coffeepot to fix myself a much needed cup of coffee. Taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid, I let my mind wonder to my slumbering best friend. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn´t hear Jazz´s question, nor had I taken notice to him moving towards me.

Brought back from my reverie by the gentle touch of his hand caressing my cheek, it was then that I noticed the tears silently falling from my eyes.

¨Darlin´, what´s the matter? Why are you crying Ladybug?¨ He questioned, as he continued to stroke my cheek.

I couldn´t help but to melt into his touch at the use of my pet name. ¨Oh Jazzy...¨ I sniffled, ¨how to help her?¨ I stammered. Thankfully, Jazz knew me well enough to understand; he was used to my convoluted sentences.

Just then his head snapped up, alerting me to Kate´s arrival in to the kitchen.

¨Good morning Mr. Jasper and Miss Alice, is everything alright in here?¨ Her voice held the concern of a mother for her child. She really was like a mother to us, having been part of our family since before I was born.

¨Good morning Kate, everything´s just fine, Miss Alice here just awoke from a bad dream. I assure you it´s nothing to be alarmed about,¨ he spoke softly, trying to ease the old woman´s mind.

¨Well okay dear, why don´t you take her to lie down for a spell. I´m going to get started on brunch now, since everyone had a late night!¨ She replied with a sly wink of her eye.

Not moving fast enough, she proceeded to shoo us out of the kitchen, with threats of putting us to work. Trust me that got us moving; I´m terrible in the kitchen. I gladly retreated from the kitchen and headed to my bedroom, with Jasper in tow.

I settle into the comfortable embrace of my Master awaiting his instructions on speaking. I was never one to mince words, nor did I hesitate at any point to put my two cents in … _whether you ask me or not! _This, however, was different! I need the guidance and permission from my Master to speak to Bella about certain things.

¨Okay Mary Alice, out with it,¨ he orders, ¨I have put up with this behavior longer than necessary!¨ There was no mistaking the dominate tone of his voice. This is who I need to speak with, not the playful Southern gentleman from downstairs in the kitchen moments ago.

Not having permission to speak freely or at all at this point; I continue to remain silent.

¨Good girl! Now, I want to know what exactly is going on in that head of yours that seems to have you so distracted and sullen?¨ He pauses for a beat and then continues. ¨From your lack of open communication during the past week; I assume that this is a matter to be handled by your Dom? You may speak … respectfully!¨ He orders awaiting my explanation.

Knowing I would be punished for my hesitation; I waste no time filling him in on everything.

¨Master, your girl is extremely troubled and burdened with how to proceed with Bella. This one would like your permission and advice on how to tell her that she is your submissive,¨ I had not explained much, but just speaking those two sentences aloud, caused the enormous weight on my shoulders to lessen exponentially.

¨And why would my girl want to disclose such confidential information with someone of the _vanilla _lifestyle? I understand it is a burden to keep such things from someone who is so close to you, but you know the rules Mary Alice.¨ I could tell by his tone he was more so curious, than upset by my request.

¨This girl is fully aware of the confidentiality of our lifestyle, but this one has seen and heard things that prove Bella is indeed a submissive and in desperate need of a Dom.¨ I could hear the shock by the sharp intake of his breath. ¨Master, this girl would love nothing better than to be a mentor and a guide to introduce Bella to this lifestyle. Your girl is afraid after what transpired with that asshole ...¨

¨Mary Alice¨ he warned sternly. ¨You will speak to me with respect! I will not hesitate to take you over my knee, that is, after I wash your mouth out with soap!¨ He threatens with a cocking eyebrow.

_Fuck! He is so hot! _

_Alice!_

_My panties are soaking wet. _

_Alice!_

_Spank me Daddy!_

_Would you listen to yourself? Now is not the time ... concentrate, Alice!_

_God I hope he can smell how much I want him…_

_Listen, Moron! This is about helping Bella! Hellooo … remember your distraught best friend?_

_Shit! Bella … yeah this is about Bella…_

Please forgive your girl´s lack of respect Master, it will not happen again.¨ I quickly apologize. Thankfully, my mental meltdown only lasts a few seconds.

¨This one meant to point out her concern that in the wrong hands, Bella can and will be taken advantage of; especially after what happened with Jacob. Her self-esteem has taken a severe blow. This girl has a loving, caring and very attentive Master, she only wishes for Bella to have the same.¨ I bow my head after speaking the last word, knowing if I look into his eyes at this very moment; the look of love, sure to be emitting from his beautiful baby blues - will be my undoing.

Softly gripping my chin, Jasper tugs. Forcing me to meet his eyes, I was in no way shocked or surprised at the look of pure love and adoration he was showing. I could feel his pride in my submission radiating from his tender touch.

¨I have never been more proud, than in this moment to call you mine. Mary Alice you have a beautiful soul; and I want you to know that I cherish every moment of your love and submission. Neither one of those two absolutely precious gifts do I take lightly,¨ he gently caressed my lips with his. It was by no means sexual, but fraught with all the love and devotion that we share for each other. It left me dizzy and breathless; my mind was spinning in a sea of pure ecstasy and love! Just when I think I cant love him anymore than I already do, my heart now feels like it wants to explode.

Resting his forehead to mine, I can feel his sweet warm breath fan across my face. ¨Now my naughty little pixie, what is it you propose we do about this?¨ He teases. ¨And I know you´ve already come up with a solution,¨ he cocks his eyebrow... he knows me all too well.

I couldn´t help but vibrate with my excitement, the hard part was over and it was time to put my plan in motion. It didn´t surprise me that Jazz didn´t question how I knew that Bella wanted to be a sub, after all, he knew me well enough to trust my instincts.

¨Okay,¨ I squeal causing him to cover his ears and earning me a warning glare not to get carried away.

¨Sorry Master,¨ I say shyly. ¨As far as our situation goes, this girl believes it will be in the best interest of Bella to just, ´rip the band aid off´ so to speak.¨

¨And how do you propose we do that?¨ he asked.

¨This one believes that we should show her Master´s playroom when we return to the city. This girl believes it will help with her inhibitions to actually see it, rather than just hear it exists.¨ I smile from ear to ear at the prospect of showing Bella my Master´s playroom. After all, I decorated it.

_What? So I´m proud of my work! Sue me! _

¨Hmm… I tend to agree, a visual introduction will be more effective than a verbal one,¨ he mused. ¨What about a Dominate, do you have one in mind too… ?¨ He never finished his question as a light bulb went off in his head.

Before I could speak, he asks another question, or had an epiphany. I wasn´t quite sure which?

¨It´s her isn´t it! Well I´ll be damn, after all these years, I can´t believe I figured out who the mystery woman is … ¨ He trailed off, lost in some memory of the past.

¨Master. Whose mystery woman?¨ I question extremely puzzled.

¨Bella,¨ he yelled excitedly. It was almost as if he´d figured out the winning answer.

_And they say your strange, Pixie! This dude is three sheets to the wind! _

Neither Jazz, nor the voice inside my head was making much sense at the moment. I turn to face him, hoping to get some sort of explanation, to his slight madness. His eyes were glowing with that I-know-your-secret look.

¨It all makes sense now ...¨ he starts, ¨Bella aka Miss Chicago, is Edward´s mystery woman. Now I get why he´s never made a play for her!¨ He was talking more so to himself than he was to me. ¨Mary Alice Cullen, you my dear are one genius of a little pixie!¨ He exclaimed, crashing his lips to mine.

_Okay, can somebody tell me what the hell just happened? _

_This cannot be that easy!_

_Can it?_

_Stop with all the second guessing, Pixie! _

_This is what we wanted … remember!_

Taking in my baffled expression, Jasper chuckles. ¨Oh come on now Ladybug, Edward and I have been friends since the first grade; we talk about everything. And you my meddling little pet have very few people that you insist on taking care of,¨ he informs me. ¨I´m with you and Em´s with Rose, it doesn´t take a rocket scientist to figure out who´s left for pairing,¨ he concluded, playfully flicking the end of my nose.

¨Wow… umm… is this girl that transparent?¨ I frown.

¨No … ¨ he whispers softly, ¨you are however Alice and _she_ always fiercely protects the ones she loves… ¨ he whispered kissing away the wrinkle in my brow.

When he mentions my name, I know that we were back to Alice and Jasper; I no longer had to be in sub-mode. I nestle into his chest allowing my mind to run away with the possibilities of what this could mean for my two star crossed lovers.

¨Jazz,¨

¨Hmm...¨

¨Do you really think it could work? I mean, do they finally have a chance at being together?¨ I ask, desperately needing his reassurance.

¨Baby, if Bella feels even a tenth of the love for Edward that he does for her, then I have no doubt in my mind those two will be in it for the long haul.¨

His confirmation of what I always believed to be true, had me internally doing cartwheels. With a quick peck on his lips, I set out to wake up Bella; Kate would be calling us for brunch soon, so never one to miss fashion opportunity; I decide to go and pick out Bella´s clothes for the day.

_Seriously, you are one sick broad!_

_Look who´s talking!_

__FtLoD___

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me in my brother´s overtly metro sexual bathroom. Not finding Bella in the bed where I left her; I follow her and Esme´s hushed voices until I come upon what would tear away at the already fissuring part of my heart - that ached to heal Bella.

My mother was bathing a weeping Bella and gently cooing nonsensical words softly in her ear. I immediately went into panic mode, wondering what could have happened to garner such a reaction.

¨Bella! Honey, what is the matter? Mom, why is she crying?¨ I was so worried, I didn´t bother waiting for Bella to respond before I questioned my mother. Tears were already streaming down my face and I had no idea why!

¨Alice, sweetheart, calm yourself,¨ she scolded, ¨Bella is fine dear; she just needs a good cry that´s all.¨ Running her hands through Bella´s wet hair, my mother spoke softly, ¨isn´t that right precious angel?¨ Without answering, Bella leaned into Esme´s touch and continued to sob quietly.

Before long we were all a blubbering mess, I thought for sure if someone came in here, they would question all our sanity. It seemed like hours that we sat comforting each other silently. The bond between us was such that words were rendered unnecessary. When the temperature of the water cooled, Esme helped Bella from the tub, while I went to find something for her to wear. Clearly, she was in no shape to choose.

_Keep telling yourself that. We all know you just want to pick out her clothes, whatever helps you sleep at night … I´ll go with it._

_Oh, shut it you!_

Bella and I sat hand in hand on the bed, while Esme brushed the tangles out of her hair. Esme would chuckle lightly, every so often, at the hum of appreciation, coming forth from Bella´s lips. My heart swells with pride as I watch the two of them interacting, Bella was finally home where she belonged. Bella´s quiet voice broke through my reverie.

¨Ali... ¨ she whispered, ¨I´ve decided to spend the holidays with Charlie!¨ She blurted, fidgeting with an imaginary piece of string on the comforter. ¨I talked to Esme and… I… I don´t think I´m ready for a big crowd of people. I really think now would be a good time to let Charlie know the truth about things with Jacob. You know, gain an ally before I have to face, Renee.¨ I quickly masked the hurt that I felt, but not before Bella caught a glimpse of my true feelings.

¨Hey Ali … ¨ she waited for me to look her in the eye, ¨I´m really sorry… I just don´t think I´ll be great company. I had no idea until I confided in Esme - just how much the debacle with Jake affected me.¨ She confessed.

No longer able to hide my disappointment, I attempt to play dirty. ¨I know… but Bella… ¨ I pouted.

¨Mary Alice Cullen! Don´t you dare try to manipulate this sweet child just to get your way!¨ mother scolded.

¨_Aliiii_… please don´t look at me that way, it´s just a little over a week. I promise to be back by the time you return from Emmett´s game!¨

That time, I didn´t bother to hide my reaction, ¨_Bellaaaa_ … don´t tell your not coming to the game either!¨ I whined.

Blushing as usual, Bella looked away, ¨Umm … about that, I kind of have an even bigger reason for going to Charlie´s. Alice I´m not ready for anyone to know what happened,¨ she then turned to look me in the eye. ¨No one Alice! Especially, not Emmett, Rose, or Edward! Esme has agreed to keep my move to Seattle a secret until I´m ready,¨ her eyes were pleading, ¨and I´m just not ready Al. I´m so embarrassed that I let this go as far as it did. I´m just not ready for the world to know what a failure I am. I need to know you´re on board with this too!¨ She begged.

I couldn´t argue with her logic of how things were - that was Bella - it didn`t matter that she was the victim in this case; she would find some way to blame herself. She was selfless to a fault.

After a quiet brunch, we said our good-byes to Carlisle and Esme and headed back into the city. I would be lying if I said I wasn´t as nervous as a whore in church, I could feel myself perspiring. _Is this what it feels like to have a panic attack? _ Sensing my sudden nervousness, Jazz reaches across the console to gently squeeze my hand during the ferry ride to the mainland.

___FtLoD___

BPOV

The ride back to the city with Alice and Jasper´s was… _interesting,_ to say the least. I couldn´t figure out, for the life of me, _what_ was causing Alice to be so anxious? During the ferry ride over, the car was eerily silent, not at all comfortable. _Let´s face it Alice is only quiet when she´s sleeping, so something is definitely going on here._ Jasper kept a tight hold on Alice´s hand; as if he was afraid she was going to make a run for it.

Granted the poor girl was normally about as hyped up as Tiger - from Winnie the Pooh; always chattering nonstop, but this was different somehow. If I had to describe it; I would go with her usual Alice perkiness, but with a shot of apprehension. And if anyone knew anything about Mary Alice Cullen; she didn´t have an apprehensive bone in her tiny body.

The closer we got to the their house, the worse she seemed to get. I thought she was going to have a full blown panic attack by the time we pulled into their garage. I could literally feel the energy buzzing around her, but yet it was still accompanied by silence.

_Why is she so quiet? What is she keeping from me?_

Alice bolted from the car before Jasper even cut the engine; I just simply followed behind looking dumbfounded. _I hope this has nothing to do with me spending the holidays with Charlie; she said she understood._ By the time Jazz brought my luggage to the guest room; Alice was moving through the house in a complete blur. This vase was out of line, this flower was wilted, the throw pillows weren´t arranged right...

_What the hell is this girl´s problem?_

_I have no idea!_

_Hmph, and they say, ¨I´m strange?¨_

This was too much, I was becoming dizzy watching her flit about the room; she usually likes order, but this is borderline OCD! I could not stomach another minute of this... !

¨Alice!¨ I yelled, as she continued to prance around the family room.

¨Bella, I´m right here. You don´t have to yell,¨ she replied while arranging and rearranging the already perfectly aligned picture frames gracing her mantel.

¨Alice, please,¨ I sighed in exasperation. The girl was giving me motion sickness.

¨Please what? You know I like order, Bella; having been in New York so long, I just feel like things are out of place.¨ She blurted in a rush, conveniently avoiding eye contact.

Hmm, interesting. Alice is either: a) hiding something, b) wants me buy something, or c) trying to surprise me with something. The cause of her behavior could be any one of these; she knows I hate them all. I wasn´t sure which of the three it was, but I´ll be _damned_ if I wasn´t going to find out! Right now!

_I´ll take surprise for two hundred Bob!_

_Oh shut up! Who asked you anyway!_

_Hey girlfriend, I´m just trying to help!_

This is just peachy, my best friend is having a nervous breakdown - because she is keeping something from me; _I´m almost sure of it_, and the voice inside my head won´t shut the _fuck up! _Although, come to think of it knowing Alice, the first and the latter are better suited to her _modus operandi_!

_God, please help me not to strangle my best friend!_

Like I said_, ¨just peachy!¨_

¨Mary Alice Cullen, spill it, or so help me God; I´m going to tie your hyper active little ass to the nearest chair!¨ Moving into her oncoming path, I held my hands up, ¨STOP!¨

¨Just tell me what it is,¨ surely she was overreacting, ¨it can´t be that bad; now spill, damn it!¨ My limit had been reached. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

_Boy was I desperate! _

Looking everywhere but at me she stuttered, ¨B-b-Bella, I don´t know... I mean, I don´t know what you ´re talking about!¨ She shrugged her tiny little shoulders, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

_Are those feathers I see?_

_Yep, those are feathers alright._

_Little Ms. Alice is hiding something from you girlfriend!_

_No shit, Sherlock! Thank **you **captain fucking obvious!_

_Humph, I know where I´m not wanted!_

_Glad you finally got the message!_

Between the damn voice inside my head, and the lying little pixie; I´d had enough! Balling my hands into fists; I stopped my foot yelling, ¨Jasper Whitlock get your ass in here!¨

I had no idea where Jasper had been hiding throughout this mini meltdown of Alice´s, but it was clear by the look on his startled face - he knew something.

¨What the hell Bells, you sound scarier than my mom,¨ he said, looking extremely guilty.

These two are definitely soul mates, they believe in sticking together. I watch closely as they attempt to have one of those freaky silent conversations. I´ll be having none of that; time to up the ante a bit. _ Two can play at this game! _

I just huffed and headed for the guest room. Not truly intending to leave; I grabbed my purse and my largest suitcase, headed to the front door, without so much as backward glance in Alice´s direction.

_Watch me in action!_

_3... 2... 1... and go!_

¨Bella, wait! Don´t go... please, I just need... grrr!¨ Alice growled dropping to the sofa in defeat.

_See, what´d I tell ya, works every time!_

_I mean really, where in the hell would I go without a fucking car?_

_She´s too easy..._

¨Now there, was that so hard?¨ I was pissed, and wasn´t going to make this easy for her. ¨Damn it Ali, talk to me! Tell me what´s got your panties in a wad all of a sudden?¨

_Hypocrite... much?_

_What the hell?_

_Oh come on Ms. Bella, let´s not go there, sweetie. You really don´t wear naïve well! _

_How pray tell am **I** being a hypocrite?_

_Well gee, I don´t know; maybe because you´ve been keeping something from Alice for how long now? Ooh, ooh, pick me, let me answer; TWO YEARS, TWO FUCKING YEARS... that´s how long! Did it **ever** occur to you that just maybe she´s afraid of your reaction too! Grow the fuck up Swan, and stop being an ass to your best friend. The same best friend - I might add - that spent the last two months in New York fixing your shit! Get over yourself already!_

_Can you say, ¨mental bitch slapping on isle three, please!¨_

God I hate to admit it, but my conscience was right; I was being an ass to Alice, when she´s been more than a best friend to me. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside her, taking her hand in mine. ¨Sorry,¨ it was lame, but I didn´t really know what else to say.

Finally regaining his man card, Jasper intervened. ¨Look Bells, Ali cat here has something she wants to tell you, well show you really. It´s just not the easiest thing, and well; she´s just a tad bit nervous about it.¨ Jasper draped his arm over Alice´s shoulder giving her a tight, yet reassuring squeeze.

¨I´m so sorry Bella, I... I... !¨ Alice was really worried; I´d never seen her so freaked. ¨Bella, please just _promise_ me that you´ll still love me no matter what?¨ I was starting to worry; there were unshed tears threatening to fall from her beautiful bluish gray eyes.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, well as best I could with Jazz still holding her also. I sighed into her neck, ¨Oh Ali, don´t be silly, I could never stop loving you,¨ I was a little hurt that she would even to ask. ¨Don´t you know that, silly little pixie?¨

Alice leaned back to look me in the eye, ¨I know that _I _would never stop loving you, so if that´s true; then why haven´t you told me what´s been bothering you?¨

_Whoa... she got you there!_

_Alice -1 …. Bella - 0_

_Sucks to be you, my friend! _

She was right. I´d had that very same fear in regard to _my_ secret. I couldn´t bear to look her in the eyes as I spoke, ¨I´m ashamed, I guess.¨ I responded in a voice barely above a whisper.

¨Of all the ridiculous excuses,¨ she started, ¨I´ve seen you have the lawn mowed, for crying out loud; what can be more embarrassing than that?¨

¨The lawn mowed, what lawn... ?¨ Jasper started, and immediately stopped as realization hit. ¨Eww... Ali, Bella´s lawn is not something I need a mental picture of... mowed or otherwise!"

The look on Jasper´s face was priceless! My embarrassment of Alice´s little revelation was all but forgotten; as I tried not to piss myself from laughing so hard. Alice and I fell back on to the couch holding our sides, as laughter rang throughout the family room. Once we were able to calm ourselves, Alice and I both sat up wiping the tears from our eyes.

Poor Jasper didn´t find the situation funny, at all. ¨Now that you two hyenas are done laughing at me; let´s get this show on the road, shall we?¨ He headed towards the stairs, turning back momentarily adding as an afterthought, ¨Mary Alice, you _will _pay for that mistake.¨ With that statement, he disappeared up the stairs.

¨What the hell was that about, and what´s with the Mary Alice?¨ I turned to face Alice puzzled. ¨If I wouldn´t know any better, I´d say you were going to be grounded,¨ I teased, bursting into another fit of giggles. For some reason … Alice didn´t find that funny.

_Hmm ... strange... oh well... _

Sobering up I look Alice in the eye, ¨okay pixie, we´ve both been jerks, but let´s say we fix this... starting now?¨ I stood to my feet and held my hand out, ¨what is it you want to show me?¨

Alice placed her hand in mine and headed for the stairs, only to stop at the foot. ¨Bella, I need you to trust me; I think this is going to be therapeutic for both of us. I know what you´re struggling with, and I _want_ to help, but you´ve got to let me in.¨ In that moment hearing those words; I felt as if she´d somehow been privy to my inner most secrets.

How?

How could she know?

_Are you really that obtuse?_

_What?_

_She´s been privy to your inner most secrets for the last two months, you moron!_

_Huh? No! How?_

_You talk in your sleep jackass! _

Suddenly, I could feel the heat rising; along with the crimson blush slowly coloring my skin. Why didn´t I think of that sooner? This is so embarrassing! Lately, the dreams have been worse; I can only imagine some of the things she might have heard!

_And God, with her brother of all people!_

_Please someone kill me now?_

Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth I begin to chew nervously, trying desperately to come up with an explanation. ¨Uhh... about that...¨ I started, only to be cut off when Alice placed a finger to my lips.

¨Sweetie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about,¨ she tenderly stroked my cheek. ¨Let me show you something and then we´ll talk, okay?¨ It came out more so a question than a statement. I could tell by the look in her eyes, that she was placing the ball in my court.

Nodding my head toward the stairs; I silently indicated that she should lead the way. I´d be lying if I said that I wasn´t scared shitless; even the voice in my head was cowering in the farthest corner of my mind.

_Just like the bitch to leave me hanging! _

_Never a good snarky comment when you really need one._

__FtLoD__

After walking what felt like the _Green Mile, _we finally met up with Jasper standing outside a door next to their bedroom.

_Funny, I don´t remember that door being there before. _

_How could you dumb ass, you never leave New York! _

_Valid point._

Alice took a deep breath, letting it go after what felt like an eternity, and looked me in the eye, ¨Bella, I hope after this,¨ she waved towards the door, ¨you´ll let me help you?¨ Again another question, suddenly I did _not _want to know what was behind that door.

_You don´t think it´s some deranged person or some type of animal that their keeping hostage, do you?_

_Uhh ... not helping …!_

_Sorry..._

By this time I was sweating like a death row inmate, ¨Alice would you_ please _stop stalling already; your going to give me a heart attack just for the build up!¨

Just then Jasper punched a code into a keypad on the wall. _Something else I didn´t notice. Unobservant... much? _I had been missing quite a lot these days. Before I could mull over that fact – yet another addition to my mounting imperfections – I was assaulted by the most erotic and intoxicating smell of leather, furniture polish, and the tangy scent of citrus. Oddly, the unique mixture of scents did strange things to my girlie bits.

_I swear I just gushed in my thong! _

_Can you say Em-fucking-barrassing! _

I stood there like a deer caught in headlights, waiting for further instruction. Somehow my mind knew what was on the other side of that door, but my brain had yet to signal my feet to move. Noticing my hesitation, Alice tugged lightly on my arm willing me forward. Slowly, as if I were wearing cement shoes; my feet shuffled across the floor.

_Holy fucking shit! Alice and Jasper have a playroom! Why? Why would they need a playroom? _

_Are you **sure **Charlie and Renee didn´t just buy your degree? _

_You´ve just been having one too many blonde-girl moments lately to be called coincidence!_

_You do know that if I overdose... you die too, right?_

_You know what, never mind..._

_So it is true what they say, ¨silence is fucking golden!¨_

I just stood there. Not moving. Not talking. Not blinking. I don´t even think I was breathing. _Way to fucking leave a lasting impression! _Standing there gaping like a fish; I became extremely overwhelmed - this was like walking straight into one of my wet dreams! The only thing missing was... Edward. That was enough to make reality come crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

Without a second thought I spun from the room, running down the stairs, not stopping until I reached the guest room. I slammed the door, and immediately began to berate myself.

Pacing back and forth across the spacious room - it was so Alice, she had a gift for making_ over-the-top_ look so effortless. No matter how hard I tried; I could not wrap my head around what just happened. God, I´ve known Alice since like... _forever! _

¨Why didn´t she tell me?¨ I thought. ¨How could she justify keeping something like this from me? Is she the Domme or the sub?¨ _Eww... I so don´t wanna think of Jazz getting spanked! Do not even go there girlfriend! _

My head was beginning to pound. I couldn´t think straight. What was I supposed to do now? I wanted to be so fucking pissed at Alice for keeping this from me, but in all fairness; she had her reasons. Just like I had mine. I´d read enough to know that privacy played a major role in this lifestyle; couple that with society´s twisted views on what´s ¨_normal¨_, and bam - instant social pariah!

I looked at the door, willing it to open; willing Alice to come to me and fix this - just like she fixes everything else. The longer I stare at the door, the more obvious it becomes; she´s not coming. Stubbornness not withholding; I threw myself on the bed and did what I do best... I cried.

I cried for feeling like my best friend was now some stranger with a secret life I had no clue about. I cried because I was jealous of said secret life. I cried because I was a fucking coward, always hiding behind a book or my intelligence, not to mention; I lacked the balls necessary to live the lifestyle I wanted. And lastly, I cried because this just put Edward that much farther from my reach. _I´m fucking useless! _ Too embarrassed to face my friends I drift off into a fitful sleep.

__FtLoD__

I woke up a bit groggy and disoriented; it took me a minute to realize where I was. My body felt like I´d been asleep for hours, but my head was still pounding a relentless rhythm. And just like that, I was hit with an instant flashback to this afternoon´s events. I still could not wrap my head around Alice and Jazz having a D/s lifestyle - a serious one, from the looks of that playroom.

Reaching over to turn the bedside lamp on; I notice a piece of Alice´s signature stationary lying along with a bottle of water, and what looks to be two Tylenol.

_Please God, let them be rapid-release! _

_God bless my best friend!_

Seeing the condensation building up on the outside of the bottle the dry ache in my throat makes its presence known. I chug down half the bottle before tossing back the familiar red and blue pills. With my thirst fully satiated; I prop myself up against the headboard with Alice´s note.

_From the Desk of Alice Cullen_

_Bella,_

_I´m truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable in anyway. I didn´t know how else to go about getting you to talk to me. Know that I wanted to follow you, when you ran from the playroom, but Jasper forbade it. He said that I should give you time to process things on your own, and you would come to me when you were ready. _

_It truly pained me these last couple of months - to watch you struggle with your desire to be a submissive - once I filled in all the missing pieces; I felt it would be best to wait until you broached the subject. Trust me, not an easy thing for me to do!_

_I´ve always had this desire, no... need to protect and guide you. It´s hard to let go, your my little Belly Boop :). I guess what I´m trying to say is, come to me... when your ready. Not a minute before. I promise not to push. _

_Luv Ya,_

_Ali Cat :P_

_P.S. Seriously, no one´s going to say anything. Now get your ass downstairs and stop stalling. I know you´re awake! _

I laughed despite the tears raining down on Alice´s note, oh how well she knew me. I _was_ stalling. I just wasn´t ready to face them yet. To kill time, I grabbed my Iphone to check my emails. I was waiting for a confirmation that my new Aston Martin would be ready to pick up tomorrow. Hopefully, early enough for me to make it to Forks before dark.

I squeal internally when I read that I could pick it up by 9 am in the morning. That would give me plenty of time to stop by and speak with Jasper´s father at the law firm _and _make it to Forks by early evening.

Whitlock, Cheney, Newton and Assocs. was the second largest law firm in Seattle, and they were looking to offer me a job, as the new senior partner. Specializing in family, corporate, and real estate law; they were able to cater to a wider base of clientele.

I was both nervous and excited at the prospect of working for them. In New York my old firm solely dealt with large corporations, having minored in family law; I was well suited to handle both. Make yourself indispensable, I always say.

It´s not that I thought that I wasn´t qualified, on the contrary; I had a reputation of being a hard ass in the courtroom and my record of zero losses pretty much spoke for itself. I just really want things to fall into place for me here in Seattle; I want this to be my new home... my new start.

Continuing with my stall tactics I decided to take a quick shower before heading downstairs to meet my doom. Squeaky clean and with absolutely no excuse to prolong the inevitable, I march downstairs to meet my fate. Hearing the familiar clinking of silverware, I follow the spicy aroma of Chinese take-out to the kitchen; where I found Alice setting the table, Jasper opening the containers of food, and Mojo wait impatiently near his bowl for his share.

_Aww... look! She ordered all your favorites!_

_Apologize and don´t fucking blow it!_

_Sheesh! I can really be hard on myself._

Alice was back to her usual bubbly self, as if nothing was ever wrong. I felt like I was thrown into Pee Wee´s Big Adventure, no one wanted to recognize that Large Marge was in the room!

_She promised not to push, so stop fucking complaining!_

_Take a breath and go with the flow, remember... when you´re ready. _

_Mecca Lecca High... Mecca fucking Hinny Hoe!_

_Alllrighty then..._

Despite my constant inner ramblings, dinner was quite pleasant. True to her word, Alice never mentioned my reaction to the playroom. I insisted on cleaning the kitchen after dinner, since Alice and Jazz had ordered the food.

I was wiping down the breakfast bar when Jazz came in to give me a kiss and bid me good night. Promising to call him once I left the dealership in the morning; I finished the kitchen and turned out the lights.

Since Alice decided to have a soak in the bathtub after dinner, I suspect she´ll be in her room for the remainder of the night. I decide after I took Mojo out for a quick bathroom break, to head to my room and read for awhile, before calling it a night. I slipped his little fur lined parka on, threw on my coat and headed out the door.

I laughed my ass off and nearly face planted in the driveway, watching my dog tip toe through the snow. Apparently, he´s not a fan of wet paws. _Can´t say that I blame him. _After what classified as the shortest piss in history; I looked up to find Mojo standing by the front door, trembling and giving me his famous... _hurry the fuck up look_.

_I wanna be like Mojo when I grow up, this fucking dog is righteous!_

Freezing my ass off, I made a quick cup of hot chocolate - Kate style, Hennessy included - shut out all the lights and headed to bed. Thankfully, I remembered to turn on Mojo´s electric blanket, for a male, he really can be a bitch! I was reading Stephanie Meyer´s book; Eclipse - for the millionth time - when I heard a soft knock on the door. A tuft of spiky black hair appeared through the crack.

¨Hey,¨ Alice said quietly. ¨I just wanted to come down and say goodnight.¨

I looked up from my book to see worry and apprehension marring her beautiful features. I knew she would never push; but I also knew it would kill her for me to leave for Forks tomorrow, without some type of resolution. I placed my book on the bedside table and removing my glasses; scooping Mojo up and placing him in my lap, I patted the empty spot next to me. Eyes sparkling with mirth, Alice pounced on the bed faster that humanly possible.

¨Calm down little pixie,¨ I teased trying to lighten the somewhat tense mood. ¨Alice,¨ I started, gnawing on my bottom lip, ¨I owe you and Jasper and apology.¨

¨No Be-¨ Alice started, but I held my hand up silently asking her to let me finish.

¨No Ali, I do. I don´t know why I reacted the way I did today, I guess I´m ... afraid?¨ It came out like a question because I was still so confused about how felt and where I should go from here.

Wrapping her tiny delicate fingers around mine in a gesture to reassure me, Alice looked me in the eye, ¨afraid of what Bella?¨ She asked. ¨Tell me what it is you fear,¨ her eyes burned with

sincerity, ¨I can´t help you if you don´t.¨ She stated matter-of-factly.

¨I´m afraid of what´ll happen if I admit it aloud. I´m scared of waltzing into the unknown, only to get hurt again.¨ I confess, adding as an afterthought, ¨physically, as well as emotionally this time.¨

¨Sweetie that´s why I want to help you; Jasper´s been my Master for the last five years.¨

I couldn´t stop my mouth from dropping open, ¨really?¨ I knew my cheeks were burning crimson, but hell, this was news to me! I just sat there gaping waiting for her to respond.

¨Bella, sweetie, close your mouth... and yes, really. I´ve seen what can happen to a submissive at the hands of an inexperienced Dom, _or_ one that does _not_ fully line up with your limits.¨ I was completely blown away by what Alice was saying.

¨That´s what makes me so afraid, I´ve read enough books and checked enough websites to know this isn´t something to take lightly. In the wrong hands, I can be seriously injured.¨ I look down at or joined hands feeling a bit abashed, by my admission.

There was just so much I still didn´t know. I don´t even believe I qualify as novice material.

¨Hey, look at me,¨ she pleaded, ¨I would never let that happen to you. I told you on the plane we´d find someone and I meant it,¨ she lifted my chin looking me directly in the eye, ¨that is, _if _you want my help. I don´t want to overstep.¨ Alice meant what she said, but would really be hurt if I shut her out.

Biting my lip, I begin turning over the idea of training as a submissive in my head. Looking slightly afraid, I ask, ¨how would that work? I´ve never even had sex before; besides being a _**Master-bater, **_I have absolutely no experience in the sex department!¨ I can´t help but bust up laughing at my awful joke, I nearly peed in Alice´s guest bed. Mojo failed to see the humor in my disruption of his beauty rest.

_Drama queen... much? _

_Dude, your a dog, get over it already!_

_Ha! Good one, Mojo, totally owns my fucking ass!_

¨I´m going to ask you to please not share that with anyone else,¨ Alice said shaking her head and smirking. It would seem that Alice didn´t enjoy my attempt at humor either.

_Fuck you! I thought that shit was funny!_

Sobering up a little, I try to regain my composure. ¨How does something like this work? I mean, are there classes or something I could take? And let´s forget about my little _American v-card Express_ problem. I would imagine there aren´t too many _cherry popping_ Doms in the greater Seattle area are there?¨ Once again I get tickled at my lack of brain to mouth filter.

This time Alice couldn´t help but join in, ¨it´s getting late and you need to get some sleep.¨ She started to rise from the bed, ¨hey wait, you can´t just leave me hanging in limbo here.¨ I said swinging my arm back and forth like a pendulum, to emphasis my point.

¨I´m not little one. Now get some sleep! We´ve got a hot new ride to pick up in the morning, not mention some last minute gifts to buy as well.¨ Alice reminded me, while kissing me on the forehead and tucking me in like a two-year old.

_You know you like it._

_Okay maybe I do, but you tell anyone... and I´ll just deny it!_

_I´ll take it to the grave! _

¨Bella,¨

¨Huh?¨

¨Why do you continue to read those silly vampire books?¨ Thumbing towards the bedside table, Alice looked on with curiosity.

¨I don´t know, I just like ´em. Besides it´s a beautiful love story and one of the main characters is named Edward.¨ I proudly admitted.

_Edward swoon..._

_Clean up on isle six, I seemed to have ruined my panties!_

_Again!_

¨Really Bella, my brother hardly resembles a sparkly teen vampire from your little kiddie porn series.¨ Alice teased.

¨I don´t care what you say, Edward and Bella - _notice the great names -_ are today´s modern day Romeo and Juliet.¨ I will defend these books till the day I die.

_And if you don´t stop reading them, there just might be some truth to that statement._

_Oh hush, who asked you!_

Opening the door to leave Alice paused to say, ¨goodnight.¨

I shot up quickly, ¨Alice,¨ suddenly I felt really nervous and unsure, ¨you didn´t tell me what we´re going to do, you know - about my situation!¨ I said, whispering the last part.

Looking back at me like the picture of calm, ¨do you trust me?¨

What kind of silly question was that, of course I trust her; but deciding to play along I take the bait. ¨Of course I trust you.¨

¨Then go to sleep. We´ll talk some more in the morning, and I´ll get the ball rolling and have everything in place, upon your return from Forks.¨ She spoke again, before I had time to respond, ¨all I ask it that you keep your trust for me at the forefront of your mind at all times. Can you do that?¨ She asked.

I bobbed my head up and down like an eager five-year old promising to keep their first secret, ¨then sweet dreams, Belly Boop; I´ll see you in the morning.¨ Closing the door to the guest room Alice left me to stew.

Thankfully, it wasn´t long, despite my unscheduled nap this afternoon, I was still running on New York time, and it was well after 2 am there. I cuddled up to Mojo and fell asleep dreaming about smell of _leather, furniture polish, the tangy scent of citrus and playrooms. Mmmm..._

_Indeed, it shall be an exciting night!_

_

* * *

_Well, as usual, I would love to know what you guys think! So, if you've got a minute leave me some love, good or bad - spoken with kindness - I can take it! If I don´t get back before, have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See ya in two!

Laterzzz:)

Krazi

xoxo


	7. Chapter: 6 Propositions, Female Dommes,

Hello and Happy New Year to everyone! Hope all is well in FanfictionLand! Here's the next chapter and thanks to everyone for your patience and understanding for the erratic updates. Hopefully, now that I've moved and things are somewhat normal again, I'll be posting on a much regular basis. Thanks for all the awsome reviews and alerts for the story! Enjoy!

**Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

For the Love of Domination: Chapter 6

Propositions, Female Dommes, & Cell Phones...

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up to doggy breath and sunshine. _What a combination! Whatever happened to good old Folgers? _Mojo was desperately trying to get my attention, so I opened one eye and noticed that it was a beautiful sunny day in Seattle.

I reluctantly rolled my lazy ass out of the bed; grabbed my robe and with Mojo trailing at my heels, I stepped out onto the balcony into the rays of warm sunshine. I took a moment to stretch the kinks out of my stiff body, while Mojo hopped up onto a chaise lounger. I guess the moment called for a little unscheduled sunbathing.

_See even the dog likes it here, that has mean something... right? _

_Something... I just need to figure out what!_

The morning air still had a bit of a bite to it, but it was tolerable; I snuggled a little deeper into my fluffy bathrobe. There is so much difference between winters in Washington verses those in New York, we wouldn´t dare try this at home.

I take a minute to breath in the clean crisp air, while admiring the beautiful view of the Olympic Mountains. Behind them the sky is a beautiful shade of blue and the clouds look like soft fluffy white balls of cotton. I can´t help but smile!

_Simple... yet beautiful!_

I sigh at the simplicity of the beauty of nature. Why can´t the life I live be this simple? Ever since I can remember I´ve always had a solid plan for my life. It has by no means been easy to get where I am today, especially being so young, but I set forth goals and I achieve them. Once I accomplish one, I immediately move on to another. That´s just the way I am. I´ve never had to second guess myself... well, not until now.

_Why exactly are you second guessing yourself again?_

_I thought this is what you wanted? What we wanted?_

_It is... I´m scared._

_Don´t let fear of the unknown keep you from finding happiness!_

_You trust Alice don´t you? _

_Yes..._

_Then let her help us!_

_Mmmm... I wonder if anyone´s ever had their conscience´s IQ tested!_

_Because mine, is one intelligent and smart-mouthed bitch!_

Internally, I give myself a fist bump and decide it´s time to talk to Alice. As luck would have it, she must have been thinking the same thing.

¨Morning,¨ Alice´s chirpy voice rang throughout the bedroom.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear!_

I turn around smiling, as I take in the two steaming cups of coffee in her hands; I silently thank God for my wonderful best friend. I could definitely use my morning fix of caffeine.

¨Good morning sunshine,¨ I reply taking a cup of the liquid gold from her hands. Sipping the hot liquid, I can´t help the moan that escapes my lips! Perfect! Just the way I like it, with both low-fat and condensed milk, no sugar.

I had the pleasure of visiting Spain with Phil and Renee last year, and fell in love with their _café leche leche_. Mmm... the original is always better, but this - this is a strong second.

¨God,¨ I moan, ¨have I told you lately how much I love you?¨ I say in between sips.

¨Yeah, I am pretty great, aren´t I? Though you should probably take this time to remind me, you know, since it is so close to Christmas and all.¨ Alice teased. ¨We wouldn´t want your name to end up on the naughty list.¨ Alice got this faraway look in her eyes, almost as if she was reliving a naughty memory of her own. ¨Then again... the naughty list does have its advantages,¨ she winked.

_Is she talking about what I think she´s talking about?_

_You don´t think they got their playroom on last night... do you?_

_Can you say... awkward!_

_Then why is the thought of that turning you on?_

_I need a shrink!_

_No... **we **need a good hard fucking!_

_Can´t argument with that logic, where do I sign up?_

Unable to look her in the eye, I blush as I notice the faint markings around her wrists.

_Oh shit! _

_They were in there last night! _

_While I was sleeping downstairs! _

_Not that I wanted to, but why didn´t I hear anything?_

¨Because the playroom is sound proof, silly.¨ Alice replied as if we were discussing the weather.

¨Fuck! Did I just say that out loud?¨ I gasp clapping my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

¨Uh... yeah, you did.¨ She grinned. ¨Look at you all red faced and embarrassed; if you´re going to be a sub, you´ll need to control that blush in the playroom – or more than your cheeks will be turning red, well the ones on your face, anyway.¨ She giggled sipping her coffee.

Too stunned to speak, I just sat there staring at Alice, like she´d grown a second head. I don´t know what´s more embarrassing: my knowledge of Alice and Jasper´s romp in the playroom, blushing about it, or the sticky wetness that was gradually soaking my already wet panties.

_Get over it Swan or you´ll die a virgin!_

_Noooooo!_

Switching back to her perky self, Alice brought me out of my moron induced coma. ¨Now, where were we? Oh, right, you were trying to kiss up to me for a better Christmas present.¨ She sang proudly waggling her eyebrows.

I grin at the absurdity of her statement, not only do I not _like _to receive any presents, but also would never - in a million years - kiss up for one. Unless of course it´s nice new pair of comfortable Chucks, now those are worth kissing up for. _Ha! Are you kidding, this is Alice Cullen we´re talking about here. Chuck who? She only does Jimmy Choo, boo-boo! Pfft... I do not need another pair of those death traps; I´ll pass thank you very much. _Since this is Alice – and it _is_ the season to be _jolly_; I decide to play along.

I kiss her on the cheek on my way into the bathroom. ¨In that case, Mary Alice Cullen, future Mrs. Whitlock, I. Love. You! In fact, if I was into girls, I would so do you!¨ I yelled while turning on the shower.

¨Flattery will get you everywhere, Ms. Swan!¨ Alice teased. ¨I´m glad I appeal to you and since you just admitted to wanting to do me; I think it´s a good time to tell that...

you´!¨ Alice spit the words out so fast I was left reeling; between the noise of the shower and her speed speaking, all I caught were the words female and Forks.

I poke my out head out of the bathroom, so I could hear her better. ¨Ooookay! Mind repeating that... only in English this time?¨ I giggled at Alice´s silliness.

Looking down at her foot toeing the carpet, Alice repeated, ¨you´re going to be training with a female Domme when you get back from Forks.¨ All this came out in one breath.

My brain had taken a mini vacation and her words didn´t register right away, so I responded with an, ¨okay, cool.¨

_Helloooo! Did you hear that? _

_She going to get some woman to tickle and tease our girlie parts!_

I froze. Time stopped as I watched my conscience cower in the corner with both hands firmly cupping her sex. The light bulb went off, and so did I! Just not fast enough for my conscience.

_¨Are you crazy?¨ _ My mind shouted. _¨Did you not just hear what she said? What part of F-E-M-A-L-E did you not understand?¨ _

_Ewww! _

_I feel so dirty!_

¨Alice, what the hell!¨ I jump up and start pacing around the room. ¨I´m not letting some strange woman feel up my girlie parts!¨ I can´t believe she would even suggest such a thing. Seriously, I don´t know if it´s a good idea to trust her.

¨Jeez Bella, calm down.¨ She pleaded. ¨No one is going to be ¨_feeling up¨ _your girlie bits, ¨ she stated making air quotes with her hands, ¨well not unless you want them to.¨ She giggled.

¨Funny Alice, real mature!¨ I huffed.

I balled my fists at my sides, trying to will myself not to smack her. I was appalled that she dared to make light of a serious situation. I was already nervous enough as it is, I didn´t need the added stress.

Picking up on my mood, Alice quickly became serious again. ¨Look Belly, I´m sorry, I know that you´re nervous, but I would never do anything to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable, in fact, if you would just sit down for a second; I´ll tell what I came up with.¨ I hesitated for a moment before joining her on the bed.

I was still on edge and didn´t want to get too close, so I decided to keep a little distance between us... just in case I had to make a run for it. Mojo chose that moment to make is presence known; _sorry little dude, as soon as I´m safe, I´ll send Charlie back to bust you out._

_Ha! Female Domme, let´s see if she´ll spank the chief! _

My heart is nearly jumping out of my chest as I wait for Alice´s explanation; this had better be good. Crossing my arms over my chest; I try to look intimidating - on the outside at least. On the inside, I´m a cowering bundle of nerves, _not to mention my conscience still has a death grip on her vajajay_. I give a cursory nod for her to continue.

¨Okay, for starters, Jasper and I know this really great and responsible Dom; who just so happens to be in need of a submissive. He to recently had to release his last submissive from her contract.¨ She must have caught the look of doubt that registered on my face, because she hurried to finish her explanation. ¨Before you go into worry mode, he is a seasoned Dom, who has been in the lifestyle for over ten years. He will be perfect for your training; there´s also a possibility of collaring, making your arrangement more permanent. He´s strict, but fair and he demands obedience; she was not willing to obey. The thing is he won´t be available to set up a test scene with you until sometime after the first week in January.¨ She explained.

_So far I´m still here, that´s a good sign, right?_ I was actually starting to like the idea of meeting this guy. I had read online that collaring was a really big deal. God I would love to find someone permanently; I really don´t want to have to go around baring my uncharted territories to all of Seattle. I don´t want this to turn me into some kind of whore. I thought it best to find out more about this mystery Dom.

¨Alice, how do you know this guy? Are you sure that I can trust him to keep my secret?¨ Privacy! I had to be sure that was etched in stone. For me that was a deal breaker.

I didn´t want all kinds of scandalizing rumors spread throughout Seattle tarnishing my professional reputation. That was my biggest fear. That´s what kept me from searching for a Dom in New York! That and... Edward.

¨He and Jasper were trained and are mentored by the same Dom, so you´ll be in very good hands. Jasper and I trust him with our lives 100%.¨ She paused seeking confirmation that I was still with her. Again, all I can offer is a weak nod.

¨You have nothing to worry about, he´s a working professional and one of Seattle´s most eligible bachelors, as a matter of fact all his subs are required to sign a legal and binding non-disclosure agreement, before he will even agree to do a scene. He would never risk his reputation or yours.¨ She stated with confidence.

_So far so good! My conscience is slowly loosening the vice grip on her muffin._

¨Second, I thought it would be a good idea, in the mean time, to set up some soft play with a female Domme I know. She would introduce you to some light bondage, sensual stimulation, impact toys, orgasm control, and fellatio technique. Trust me on this - with your lack of sexual experience - not only will it give you insight, but also give you and idea of what you can expect to experience during your test scene. We _don´t_ want him to know just how inexperienced you really are.¨ Alice explained in great detail.

¨I don´t know Alice, I´m not into girls. I don´t know if I would feel comfortable doing those things with some strange woman.¨ I whispered timidly. This was one of those unknowns I was referring to earlier.

¨Bella, she wouldn´t be a complete stranger. You don´t know her _per se_, but you do know of her. If you want, I can be at all your sessions. She´s a wonderful Domme and a couple of times I have done a few scenes with her. We´re practically family!¨ Alice said non-nonchalantly.

_What the fuck! Family?_

_What do they have some kind of secret fucking society?_

_It´s becoming more and more obvious to me that nothing is as it seems anymore._

_¨Just don´t let me hear that Carlisle is spanking mama E´s ass that would just about kill me!¨ _My conscience spoke, finally finding her voice.

_Uhh... not the best visual!_

This shit just keeps getting deeper by the minute, I can´t believe what I´m hearing, Alice with a girl? Not wanting to jump to any conclusions; I decide to ask the million dollar question. ¨Uh... Ali, you do ´_it´ _with girls?¨ I said in a hushed tone, like talking lower would make the situation any less awkward, or my blush any lighter. I chewed my bottom lip while I awaited her response.

¨No silly, I don´t ´_do it´_, with girls!¨ She laughed. ¨I sometimes train with Rose if I want to push one of my limits or maybe modify a hard limit to soft. Being the perfectionist, I prefer to do with her first; that way if anything happens and I´m unable to complete the scene for some reason; I won´t disappoint my Master. During our time together, I´m always in some state of dress and it´s never intended for sexual gratification. Although, sometimes things can get intense and the body wants what it wants... _release_. Even in those cases I always take care of myself, even though I´m comfortable with her watching; she knows that her participating in my release is a hard limit for me. I can assure you it doesn´t happen often, because my orgasms belong to my Master and he prefers to share in my release.¨ Alice spoke calmly, a trait I´m not use to seeing her display.

As I listened to Alice speaking, trying desperately to absorb the meaning of her words; I was beyond speechless. I was hanging on her every word, completely enthralled by the fact that she could speak so openly about her lifestyle. She had such an air of confidence about herself – especially when she referred to Jasper as her Master – it was making me jealous.

I wish that I could go on to eventually become half the submissive that she is. It´s like she´s morphed into a totally different person. Gone is the bubbly flamboyant pixie, and before me sits a woman – confident in her submission.

Jasper must be extremely proud to have Alice as his sub. Hell, I´m proud to call her my best friend. Tears form in my eyes, as I realize how special this moment is that we´re sharing. It will be an honor to have her as my mentor.

Despite the beauty in the moment we´re sharing, my doubts still somehow find a way to creep in. How are we going to keep my virginity a secret? I couldn´t imagine any ten year plus Dom wanting to train with me. That´s the equivalent of being given the option to buy a dog already house broken, or one that´s still pissing all over the place.

_Well, I can guess which one we are!_

_Have I told you what a bitch you are lately?_

_Not my fault we´re not house broken; and while you´re at it Scooby, you might wanna let little Mojo there outside, before he christens Alice´s carpet. _

_Grrr...!_

I was so busy growling at the bitch in my head for being a _smart ass_, that Alice´s voice startled me.

¨By presenting him with your limits and a contract to sign! Then if he agrees to your terms, there will be a test scene.¨ Huh? _Damn! Did it again! _ I didn´t even realize I asked that out loud.

_Oh well, next question..._

I don´t know about...?¨ Now that my desire to train as a sub seemed so close to becoming a reality, I was having second thoughts. I was still nervous about delving into the unknown. My life was always somewhat scripted, this felt totally out of my comfort zone.

_What if I´m not really sub? _

_What if it´s just my twisted obsession with Edward, that´s behind all these crazy dreams, and it´s slowly causing me to lose my mind?_

_¨What are you talking about? We want this? No! We NEED this!_¨ The voice inside my head screamed. She was right. Without this I would never feel whole – but that still didn´t stop me from being a bit scared.

¨Bella,¨ Alice interrupted my inner musings, ¨stop it, I can literally see the wheels spinning in that head of yours. Don´t over think this! I´ve seen how unhappy you are first hand, remember? Think about yourself, and for once do what makes _**you**_ happy!¨ Alice kissed me on the cheek and headed to the door, ¨now get a move on and stop wasting my goddamn water!¨ She laughed.

_Oh shit! I forgot all about the shower running. _

¨It´ll serve you right if your ass freezes off from not having any hot water; now get your ass in gear, I´m leaving in thirty minutes! With or without your!¨ She yelled from somewhere down the hall.

¨Bye bye sub, hello crazy ass pixie! Hey Al, do me a favor, let the dog out please!¨ I hollered from the bathroom.

¨Bitch, I heard that! Mojo, here boy!¨ Alice said from outside the bathroom door.

_¨Fuck!¨_ I hissed, nearly jumping out of my skin, hearing her voice so close. I chuckle to myself as I step into the shower to have a speedy wash. Grateful to the water fairies, I was at least able to get a twelve minute luke warm shower – and that was hair included.

_Impressive, now if you could just get your head out of your ass and get us laid, you´d be on a role!_

_God I want to kill you!_

Not having much time left, I hurriedly transferred the things I would need for the week into a smaller suitcase, and stuffed Mojo´s toys and clothes into his bag.

I dressed in a pair of Ralph Lauren skinny jeans, a white men´s button down dress shirt, and a gray Ralph Lauren wool angora v-neck sweater. Having about eight minutes before Alice had a hissy fit; I threw my hair in a messy bun and topped it with one of my favorite hats. I slipped my feet into my favorite pair of black Jimmy Choo motorcycle boots and stopped for one last look in the mirror. Alice is going to shit bricks! I smile... _mission accomplished!_

_Who the fuck says Swan can´t do Choo!_

I was washing out my coffee mug, when I heard Alice´s overly dramatic intake of air behind me. _ She is such a damn drama queen! ¨_Bella, what do you have on?¨ She shrieked.

¨Clothes Alice, ever heard of ´em?¨ I sarcastically replied.

_Must we go through this today?_

¨Don´t be a smart ass Swan! I cannot believe you are going to pick a car worth a quarter of a million dollars dressed like that?¨ She said with mock horror.

I just laughed sliding my arms in my Ralph Lauren Down snow vest, this was typical Alice. I could give less than two shits about what I wear; I dress for fucking comfort.

Ignoring Alice, I change Mojo into his little gray hoodie, _that`s right fuckers we match!_ I turn around only to be met with an annoying and obnoxious pixie, ¨sorry to inform you dear, but my mink is at the cleaners, now let´s go bitch!¨ I bundled up my dog, grabbed our shit and march through the kitchen door to the garage.

Alice followed behind me, prancing out to the car in her mile high Coach boots, complete with matching purse and sunglasses. She´s such a Blair Waldorf, while I on the other hand, am more of a free spirited Serena van der Woodson – minus the drugs and a romp in the hay with Nate of course.

Once I load all my unnecessary shit into the trunk of the car, I climb in and give Alice a big fat raspberry, before I buckle my seat belt. ¨Let´s go!¨ I squeal. ¨I can´t believe I´m finally getting my baby today!¨ I can hardly contain my excitement as Alice puts her Porsche in reverse and backs down the driveway. Not even she can rain on my parade today.

¨You would never make it with children,¨ said Alice out of the nowhere.

¨Why is that?¨ I ask, shocked by her assumption.

¨Did you not see all that shit you packed for Mojo? He´s a fucking dog; for crying out loud!¨ She said waving her arms around like a lunatic.

¨Don´t start with me Alice! You´ve got some nerve, when you´d show up at my condo in New York with for four suitcases, for two days.¨ I defended. ¨Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!¨

¨That´s not the same and you know it. Maybe if you would pack less shit for Mojo and more for you, I wouldn´t say anything.¨ She said giving me the famous Alice bitch brow.

¨Now why would I do that? I´m just going to Forks Alice! There only two requirements: a fucking umbrella and rain boots. The place is a goddamn rain forest! So, don´t worry your pretty little head, stilettos aren´t a requirement!¨ I was getting depressed just thinking about my trip, but it´s something I know I need to do.

__FtLoD__

On the thirty minute drive over to the dealership, I go over my-to do list mentally in my head, double checking what I need to get done before I leave.

Thankfully, I´m always prepared and Charlie´s gift was already taken care of. Every year I buy him some type of new fishing gadget – to be shipped FedEx the week before Christmas. That will be one less stop on my ever growing list of things to do today.

First, I needed to finish some last minute Christmas shopping, even though the Cullen´s and I celebrate the holidays separately every year, we still kept up the tradition of exchanging gifts.

Everyone always bought individual gifts, even though we always pulled names, so we each end up with two gifts from the same person.

Esme always pulled for me since I lived in New York, she was the only one I trusted not to cheat. This year I mysteriously got Edward... maybe my trust was slightly misplaced, but I am so not complaining.

_Lucky bitch!_

_I know right?_

Growing up in Chicago, Christmas at the Cullen´s was always great! Since marrying Phil, Renee always chose to schedule a trip during Christmas and New Years; I would normally spend that time with Charlie, but once I met the Cullen´s all that changed.

Carlisle and Esme always insisted that I spend the entire holiday with them – saving me from a soggy Christmas in Forks – leaving Thanksgiving break reserved for Charlie. I embraced the tradition with open arms.

Alice and I have always been joined at the hip and always hated to be separated, not to mention, a certain hot big brother was mandated by Mama Esme to be present and accounted for every Christmas. Holidays were a really big deal in their house, though sometimes Esme had pity on me and let Alice spend Thanksgiving in Forks with me.

Being with the Cullen´s all the time, taught me what it truly meant to be a family. They had this tradition, they call the twelve days Christmas; Esme would give each one of her children a special gift each of the twelve days. She also set aside one day during that time to spend with each one of them individually, that serving as the special gift for that day.

What I loved the most about Esme is that she had more than enough money to buy the world, but she never used it as substitute for the love she had for her family. Imagine my surprise when she included me in this tradition my first Christmas with them.

I have no words to express my overwhelming flood of emotion when she informed me that we were going to have a special Esme and Bella day. It was the first of many I would always remember.

I was afraid that when I moved to New York that I would miss out on the tradition, but being the phenomenal woman she is; she always made it a point to make sure I still got my day. The first time she showed up at my doorstep in New York, I cried for almost twenty minutes before we could leave.

I never had these types of experience with my parents. My grandparents were very loving and I love spending time with them, but when they died, so did my family time.

Charlie was, well... Charlie. You just didn´t expect much from him, well not in the emotion department, anyway. The poor guy was such and introvert. Fishing and working, even though he doesn´t have to.

And Renee, don´t even get me started on her; she can´t even take care of a pet hamster. No... really she can´t! She managed to kill both my pet hamsters – Chip and Dale – in the same day. And like it clearly states in the Good Parent Handbook; she didn´t even try to fool me, by buying replacements.

_Can you say ¨lacks parental skills?¨_

Though in her defense, she was one hell of a good friend. Guess she´s just not so hot at multi-tasking, but she loves me in her own quirky way, just not like... Esme.

¨Well, are going to just sit there, or are we going to pick up this fuck hot ride?¨ Alice´s voice brought me out of my haze. I didn´t even realize we were at the dealership. Reaching between the seats to unsnap Mojo´s car seat; I grabbed my purse, attach his leash and stumble my way out of the car.

Damn Porsche! The fucking car is so low; she might as well be driving a fucking skateboard with a motor.

_¨At least you would have that far to fall!¨ _ Laughed my

conscience.

_This is your last warning... shut the fuck up!_

_Touchy... touchy!_

I scan the parking lot looking for Alice, while Mojo takes a leak, aiming at her back tires. _Hmm... sweet revenge! That´s what she __gets for dissing on my dog packing. _I look up to see her talking with the most beautiful woman I´ve ever seen. She was at least 5´9¨ tall, and the 4¨ fuck me pumps she was wearing, brought her to well over 6¨. My mouth was hanging open and if I didn´t know any better; I´d say drool was running down my chin. I wiped, just to be sure.

_Soooo... maybe a little time spent with a female Domme won´t be such a bad idea after all. _

_I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!_

As much as I wanted to disagree, the wetness pooling between my legs, was saying something entirely different. I tried to discreetly squeeze my thighs together for a little relief, before I headed in their direction.

The closer I got, the more I noticed the woman´s mannerisms, she commanded attention... no, demanded it almost. Funny thing is it had nothing to do with her looks, which were fuck hot, by the way. No. This had everything to do with her being in charge, of what, I have no idea; but this chick was not to be fucked with.

¨Hey, Bella, come here, there´s somebody I want you to meet.¨ Alice sang, waving me over to where she and the girl of my dreams were standing.

_Whoa! What the fuck! Girl of your dreams! What are you, a muffin licker now? _

By the time I reached Alice´s side, my face was redder than an apple, little did I know... it was only going to get worse.

¨Hey Bella, I want you to me Rose, Em´s girlfriend.?¨ Alice was chirping away with her introductions, but I couldn´t tell you what she said after Rose.

My mind was immediately taken over with Rose standing before me with a black latex corset, a latex thong, a pair of the tallest knee high patent leather boots, and a black flogger with my name on it. _Did I mention that I was kneeling before her in only my panties? _I shook my head to dispel the erotic visions of serving Mistress Rose, from my head, trying desperately to find my way back to reality.

_I´m totally fucked!_

I could see Alice´s lips moving, but the sound was distorted and I couldn´t make out what she was saying. _Way to go retard! Just like a bitch to kick me when I´m down. _I didn´t even have the mental capacity to spar with my inner bitch. Then a sound unlike I´ve ever heard before, brought me back from stupor.

My head snapped up at the sound of Rose´s husky, extremely fucking sexy laugh. The wetness in my panties just tripled. Linking her arm in mine, ¨come on little one, I think we should take this conversation inside to a more private location.¨ She winked.

_She winked!_

_Mistress Rose, fucking winked at me!_

_I know dip shit, I was there. _

_Now would you please stop acting like a fucking retard!_

_Don´t fuck this up for us!_

I could feel my blush warming my entire body. Chewing nervously on my lower lip, I lower my eyes. I was suddenly very interested in my feet. I vaguely hear Rose call out to someone to bring my car around to the parking lot.

Rose leaned in to me, she was so close, from this angle; I got quite the eye full of her voluptuous breast. I involuntarily licked my lips, as my mouth dried and my eyes widened.

_I wonder if their as soft as they look?_

_Jesus... what the fuck is wrong with me?_

¨It´s okay, Isabella,¨ she breathed huskily. ¨I won´t bite... unless of course you want me to?¨ She grazed my earlobe lightly with her teeth. I whimpered, thank God she was holding my arm, or else I would´ve faced planted. I swallowed desperately needed some kind of moisture in my mouth, it felt like it was full of cotton.

¨Rose if you´re going to keep mind fucking Bella, while she blatantly eye fucks your tits... I suggest you two take this little lust fest to your office, shall we?¨ Alice said waving Rose and I through the door she was holding open.

_Funny... I didn´t remember my feet moving?_

_Probably cause you were riding Rose´s tits down the hallway!_

_God... please just let the floor open up and swallow me now?_

¨No such luck, fresh meat! Now sit your ass down, so I can get to know the other woman in my man´s life.¨ Rose said, letting out a throaty chuckle.

Fuck! I said that out loud?

_Even her laugh is beautiful... _

_Swoon... _

_Did you honestly just fucking swoon?_

Uhh... your man? I... I´m so... sorry, I don´t know who your man is.¨ I fumble over my words, shaking like a fucking leaf.

¨Alice you didn´t tell me how funny she was, no wonder Em´s always going on and on about his little Belly this and his little Belly that.¨

¨Emmett? This is Emmett´s Rose!¨ I can´t believe what I´m hearing. ¨Alice,¨ I whisper yell, even though Rose is perfectly capable of hearing me.

Instead of Alice, it was Rose who answered. ¨ The one and only, your little Emmy bear, just so happens to also be my Monkey man.¨ Rose winked again. I really wish she would stop doing that.

_Cue the awkward blush... _

¨I´m really... uhh... sorry!¨ I blurted. ¨I´m promise you I´m not a lesbian; I really didn´t mean to ogle your breasts.¨ I hung my head in shame.

_Talk about a lasting impression!_

_She will definitely not forget you!_

¨First things first, relax B, girl you´re wound tighter than a pocket watch. I´m sorry, can I call you B?¨ She asked. I simply nodded in agreement. She could call me any fucking thing she wanted, just as long as she called me. ¨Second, stop apologizing, because you´re not sorry you ogled my breasts; besides that was my intention, so no problem... mission accomplished. And lastly, just because you find me beautiful – and can openly appreciate that beauty – doesn´t make you a lesbian. It makes you secure in your own sexuality.¨ She explained while turning to look at Alice. ¨I think your right Alice, with the right Dom, she´ll make one hell of a sub.¨ She said simply.

What the fuck? Was this some kind of test? Were they playing me? I immediately became defensive, ¨what the fuck Alice, was this some kind of test? God Alice, I trusted you!¨ I slumped back in my seat, willing the traitor tears filling my eyes, not to fall. I feel like such a fool.

I see Rose get up from behind her desk to approach me, for the first time; I take a moment to truly take in her appearance. She´s wearing a beautiful red silk blouse that´s barely containing her breast, a navy blue pencil skirt with a pair of red-fuck me pumps that make her legs go on for days. Once again, I´m left gaping. Can´t she just sit down for fuck sake; I think squeezing my thighs together painfully.

_Do you think they´ll notice if we run to the bathroom and handle this sticky situation?_

_As tempting as that sounds, I think we better not._

¨Whoa... slow down there tiger, we´re only trying to help.¨ Rose said, placing a hand on my shoulder. It must have been obvious I was ready to bolt.

¨Alice and I have been living this lifestyle for quite some time now, we just want to help. I have been a Domme for over six years and sweetie... I´m _very_ good at what I do! I knew exactly how to play you to get the response I desired.¨ She circled the chair ending up behind me.

I made a move to turn, when suddenly her hands stopped me – none to gently, I might add. ¨Face forward Isabella!¨ Huh? Isabella?

Suddenly, the entire atmosphere changed, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing at attention. I could find nothing in me to want to defy her by turning around. The tone of her voice made me want to obey. I could feel the heat of her body against my back. In that moment, Alice ceased to exist; there was only me and Mistress Rose.

Running her hands lightly up and down my arm, I felt her warm breath brush across my face. ¨See Isabella, I told you, I know exactly what I´m doing. I can see your nipples pebbling through your shirt.¨ My breath hitched, suddenly there wasn´t enough oxygen in the room. ¨Deep breaths Isabella close your eyes and just feel. Let me make you feel good.¨ She cooed.

_Holy fuck! Now I can see how the snake got Eve to eat that fucking apple!_

_She´s a fucking snake charmer! I can´t not obey!_

_And fuck if it doesn´t feel good!_

I manage to somewhat get my breathing under control. ¨That´s it Isabella, good girl! Now I want you to close your eyes my pet,¨ she whispered, closer to the nape of my neck. ¨Concentrate on my touch, concentrate on how good I´m making feel.¨

I was so fucking turned on. My body was on fire. My nipples were so hard it was painful, and my clit was throbbing with every beat of my heart. I was pretty sure that all the blood in my body was now taking up residence between my legs.

Her touch was so fucking sensual, but at the same time it´s so light; I can´t be certain I´m not imagining it. My breathing picks up, but not from lack of oxygen this time. How the _fuck_ is she controlling me like this? _This is a total mind fuck!_ My brain is going into sensory overload, if I don´t cum soon, I´m going to go into cardiac arrest.

Taking my right hand in hers, she places it between my legs, using it to cup my wet sex. Why does this not embarrass me? _Because she totally fucking owns us! This orgasm is going to be epic! _Gently pressing my hand, she´s gradually adding pressure where I need it most. I´m close. I´m so fucking close to the promise land! I can feel the coil tightening in the pit of my belly.

Just when I thought I was going to get my release, Rose has other ideas. ¨You better not fucking cum without my permission Isabella,¨ she hissed. ¨You wouldn´t want to see me mad; I promise you won´t like it, and neither would that fine ass of yours.¨ I´m sure that was meant to scare me, but _fuck _if it didn´t turn me on more.

¨Now, Isabella, is there something you want to ask me,¨ she questioned.

Huh? I don´t know? Is there? I´m fucking dying here! I have absolutely no idea what she´s talking about.

_Fuck Bella! Think! What does she want you to ask?_

I´m almost in tears, I can´t concentrate; as I sit there unabashedly grinding my clit into the palm of my hand. Too many things are happening at once, I feel like I´m fucking going insane.

¨I don´t have all fucking day, Isabella! Is there not something you want to ask me?¨ She hissed again in my ear. _I don´t know! _¨What the fuck to you_ need, _Isabella?¨

Just like that, the heavens opened up and the choir started singing hallelujah! I knew the answer to this question. I needed to cum, and now!

¨Cum!¨ I yelled, a little too loudly for our current location.

Yanking my head back by my ponytail, ¨is that any way to fucking talk to me slut?¨ She barked.

_Whoa... welcome to the big leagues. _

_She is so fucking hot!_

¨No ma´am, please! Please, ma´am! May I cum! I need to cum, pleeeeeeeeease!¨ I was too fucking gone to give a flying fuck who heard me. Thankfully, I had the good sense, not to call her Mistress.

_I couldn´t risk anything cumming between me and this orgasm. _

_Definitely, no pun intended!_

¨That´s my good little pet,¨ she crooned. Then she spoke the most beautiful words that a girl could ever hear ¨cum for me Isabella. Now!¨ She commanded.

Three things happened at once: Rose yanked my head back, while Alice came out of no fucking where and clamped her tiny hand over my mouth, and my body exploded so hard it was almost painful.

¨Arghhhhh... Fuuuuck!¨ My cries were muffled by Alice´s hand as my body stiffened, resulting in me seeing stars. That was the best orgasm I have ever had in my fucking life!

It felt like my orgasm lasted for hours, but in reality it lasted only minutes. _ The best motherfucking minutes of my life, I might add! _Slowly my breathing returned to normal. My hand was a bit sore from gripping the chair so tight. As the reality of what I had just done set in, I pulled my lip between my teeth, suddenly shy and _very_ embarrassed.

¨So, do you still don´t think it´s not a good idea to train with a female Domme?¨ Alice laughed. I just groaned covering my face with my hands.

¨So Isabella, are you interested in my help or not? If I´m going to train you. I need to get it okayed with Emmett first.¨ She informed me.

¨What! NO! You can´t tell Emmett! Can´t it just be our secret? It´s not like we´ll be having intercourse or anything.¨ I pleaded, begging her with my eyes to understand.

Rose laughed, ¨Bella, it´s not about whether or not we´ll be having sex – which we won´t – but Emmett is my collared sub; I can´t have you in our playroom if he´s not okay with it.¨

_What?_

_Hold the fucking phone!_

_Emmett is a sub? _

_Emmy bear?_

_Who the fuck, are these people and what the fuck have they done with the Cullen's?_

_Emmett is like a five thousand pound 20 foot beast!_

_Okay, so he´s not that fucking huge, but you get the point!_

¨Emmett is a fucking sub?¨ I ask. I feel like I´ve awaken in Wonderland.

_Anybody seen that fucking rabbit?_

¨Yep,¨ she said, popping the ´p´. ¨My Monkey man is quite the little pet,¨ she grinned wickedly.

¨Yeah, Rose, no disrespect, but not the visual I was hoping for.¨ I said grimacing.

_Emmett gets his ass spanked! _

_I can´t wait to see him!_

I suddenly get the eerie feeling that my secret is not so much a secret anymore. Covering my face with my hands again, my voice is muffled when I speak. ¨Does Emmett know about me?¨ I cringe on the inside waiting for the answer.

¨Well yeah,¨ Alice´s cheery voice rang out from my left. I groan.

¨No worries, Bella, Emmett would never tell anyone.¨ Alice tried to reassure me, but the look on my face told her... I was not convinced. ¨Think about it, he´s a linebacker for the NFL, for goodness sake! WHO WOULD HE TELL?¨ She made a very valid point.

_Touché Ms. Swan, but you know that won´t protect you in private._

_Then again, if Rose can make me orgasm like that all the time, it will be so worth putting up with Emmett´s bullshit._

_That´s exactly what I was thinking! _

Blushing uncontrollably, I whisper a timid, ¨okay.¨ This is an opportunity I just can´t pass up.

¨Good choice Isabella, I can´t wait to turn that hot little ass of yours a pretty shade of pink,¨ said Rose, grinning wickedly.

¨If you don´t mind, can I use your bathroom to umm... freshen up?¨ I ask shyly.

As if I hadn´t spoken, Rose tapped one of her blood red fingernails on her chin musing, ¨I wonder if all your cheeks blush?¨ She looked me over from head to toe, almost predator like. There was a sparkle in her deep blue eyes, as she smoothed her long blonde tresses, ¨I´m going to have one hell of a time finding out.¨ She winked.

_Good thing my panties were already wet. _

_How does she do that?_

I gulp, ¨Alice, would you get my bag from the car please?¨

¨No need, hot stuff,¨ she said as she tossed me a fresh lacy black thong.

I opened the door to the bathroom, turning I start to ask, ¨How did you...?¨ Then realization hit, ¨you two and your fucking plans!¨ I closed the bathroom door to the sound of Rose and Alice cackling like hyenas.

__FtLoD__

By the time I was Zest fully clean again, Rose and Alice were outside walking Mojo again. He and Rose seemed to be getting a long quite well.

_Oh shit! I forgot all about my fucking dog._

_Yeah, mind blowing orgasms tend to have that effect on a person._

_I wonder if they damage brain cells over time!_

_Hmmm... good question._

_You should Google._

In all my inner turmoil and post coital bliss, I missed the fact that Rose owns the dealership. Looking at the Hale´s Foreign and Domestic Auto sign, I´m somewhat blown away. She is fucking awesome. _Rosalie Hale is my new hero! _We decide to grab lunch at a nearby mall, so I can pick up Emmett´s gift. Kill two birds with one stone.

We end up at TGI Friday´s laughing and having a good time like old friends. Rose is a riot. It amazes me how she can let loose and have fun, then morph into a no shit taking Domme in two point two seconds.

She comes off as this hard ass bitch, but that couldn´t be farther from the truth. She was actually very sweet. We laughed and talked like we´ve known each other for years. I now knew that the Jimmy Choo´s I got her for Christmas were perfect.

I ended up getting Emmett several things from an Ed Hardy outlet, so Alice could make him his own Christmas tree of presents. I learned a long time ago, when it comes to presents Emmett Cullen is worse than a five year old.

Our last Christmas together in Chicago, he actually fought with his little cousin over a video game. His brilliant defense was; Julian got the one he wanted, never mind that Julian was six and Emmett was twenty-one. In Em´s eyes, injustice has no age. _What a ham! _We still tease him about the _time out_ Esme gave him to this day. Mysteriously, the game he wanted showed up the next day.

Since I´d already gotten Esme and Carlisle the Claude Monet oil painting, La Promenade, Alice two pairs of Jimmy Choo´s with matching purses, Jasper a limited edition James Burton Telecaster electric guitar by Fender, and Kate and Garrett and cruise to the Bahamas; that just left Edward, now that Emmett was out of the way.

Ever since I can remember, Edward has always loved classical music. He plays the piano and acoustic guitar extremely well. I decided season tickets for the Seattle Symphony´s 2011 concert series was perfect. I made sure he would have the best view in the concert hall. After all, nothing was too good for _my_ Edward.

_Slow down there speedy, last time I checked... he wasn´t exactly your Edward._

_Pfft... fucking technicalities!_

_A girl can dream, can´t she?_

_In that case continue on... a little dreaming never hurt anyone._

Done with my shopping, I entrusted the wrapping of Emmett and Rose´s gifts, along with retrieving Esme and Carlisle´s from the art gallery to Alice. I left her and Jasper´s gifts with Esme, I didn´t trust Alice not to peek. She was an expert at rewrapping presents. _Don´t ask!_ I would save Edward´s for when he returned from Switzerland. We all planned to save a few gifts to open with him, _per_ Esme´s orders, of course.

At 2 o´clock, I kissed the girls goodbye and headed over to Whitlock, Cheney, Newton and Assocs. Jasper was a trooper and let Mojo run around his office while I met with his father. My dog had some weird fetish with carpet, but not the plush kind, he prefers industrial. _Yeah, still trying to figure that one out!_

My meeting with Jasper Sr. went extremely well; I was tentatively scheduled to start the last week in January, giving me time to find a place to live after the holidays. A six figure salary, signing bonus, access to the company jet and the fact that they would pay for me to get my Masters in Family Law, was a pretty sweet deal. All in all, I´d say the meeting went fucking great.

It was 3:15 p.m. by the time Mojo and I started our trip to the soggy little town of Forks. I cranked up the volume on my Kings of Leon CD, to keep me company on the ride. My car was fucking awesome! It drove like a dream. The ride was so smooth, it almost felt like I wasn´t moving. Mojo was curled up in his car seat taking a nap, and the only indication of my speed were the blurring trees I passed on the highway. I took the time to mentally go over in my head what I planned to say to Charlie about Jacob, needing to find some way to gently break the news!

_Yeah, you got anything, cause I´m coming up blank?_

_How about he was a fucking douche bag that couldn´t keep it in his pants?_

_Yeah, remind me not to ask you for anymore advice!_

_This should be interesting._

_Ho... Ho... Ho... Merry fucking Christmas! _

**EPOV**

This trip is exactly what I needed to get my mind off of the fuckery, which has currently become my life. As I sit in my apartment staring out into the bustling streets of Geneva, I think back to last night´s jazz concert I attended. I couldn´t help sitting in the intimate little club thinking about how nice it would be to share this experience with Bella!

_Cullen, don´t go there! _

_She´s married now! _

_Let´s face it, you blew it man! _

Fuck! I´m such a masochistic! No matter what I do; I can´t get her out of my fucking mind! Every time I look into a pair of brown eyes, I can´t help but make the comparison. I called Esme – when Alice didn´t answer her phone – just to make sure she went through with it.

It wasn´t necessary really, after all, the evidence was staring me the face from my laptop screen. She was a fucking angel. I´d never seen her look more beautiful, and it was all for that pompous looking prick! He didn´t fucking deserve her! She was fucking mine!

_Whoa there killer!_

_You fucked this one up all on your own!_

_It´s not like she had another choice! _

_I didn´t see you beating down her door! _

_Let it go Cullen, and move on! _

I threw my head back downing the last of my Johnny Walker, and tugged none too gently at my hair. The fucking monster in my head was right. How the fuck, do you lay claim on something that was never yours.

I throw my head back and laugh without humor. Edward Cullen, the big bad fucking Dom. _Pfft... the big bad fucking coward, is more like it! _ I slam my glass on the table, immediately pouring another. Inebriation is so much fucking better, so that´s how I spend my days off – getting shit faced and wallowing in self-pity.

It beats playing the fucking _what if_ game all the time. What if I´d told Bella how I felt? What if I wasn´t a sadistic bastard, that got a fucking hard-on from spanking and tying up women? What if I was younger? What if I had another chance?

What if?

What if?

What the _fuck_ if?

My fucking chest was on fire, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol that I was consuming. No. I fucking wish it was that simple. There´s been a dull burning ache in my chest ever since I found out Bella was getting married.

Fuck, I don´t know; I guess I thought I still had a chance. I kept a close eye on her through Alice. Over the years there was never any mention of anyone serious that she was dating. I mean, I would never want to begrudge her a life, but the thought of that arrogant looking motherfucker putting his hands on her – making love to her – made my fucking blood boil.

Rushing into the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach, as the bile mixed with alcohol burns my throat. _Just like every other fucking time you sit and obsess over her! This is not healthy! You need to get laid; a good random fuck – will make it all go away._

I slam my fist into a nearby wall. Fuck! That shit hurt! _Hey, numb nuts! What the fuck are you doing? Those are our fucking livelihood! Get a fucking grip! Since when did you become such an emo pussy ass wimp? _I was an emo pussy. There was no denying that. The tears that soaked my sheets at night were a testament to just how emotionally broken I was.

_How? _

_How am I supposed to move on?_

_How the fuck do you move on when you lose your only reason for existing?_

_Cue the fucking violins!_

_Damn dude, you are such a fucking girl! _

_Are you sure Tanya was your bitch and not the other way around?_

I groan at the thought of her name, instantly feeling another round of nausea. To be rid of that psycho bitch, was worth spending the holidays away from my family.

__FtLoD__

Tanya had been driving me crazy, calling my phone non-stop before I left Seattle, even showing up at Escala a few times, until I gave her name and picture to security. I pay a mini fucking fortune to ensure that my home is safe. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Mrs. Cope. Thank God she was staying in Port Angeles with her family until I return to the states. That was one less thing I would have to worry about.

At the advice of Jasper, I got a new cell number and gave the old phone to Jasper, just in case something happened. He told me it would come in handy for evidence; in case I needed to get a restraining order or something. I was sure the problem would be solved with the new number, because she didn´t have my home number, nor access to my home. Thank God!

_About three days before I was scheduled to leave; I was working off my last shift, when a loud commotion coming from the hallway drew my attention away from a chart I was studying at my desk. _

_Stepping out into the hallway to see what all the fuss was about; I immediately regretted my decision, when I saw a streak of strawberry blonde hair swaying frantically. _

_¨Fuck!¨ I hissed. This could not be fucking happening. Before I could duck into a nearby linen closet, Tanya spotted me. _

_¨There he is,¨ she screeched, ¨I told you he was here!¨ She snapped at Megan the nurse that was on duty. I had to make sure I apologized to her; after all, she was only following my orders to tell anyone not on staff, that I wasn´t here today._

_¨Tanya,¨ I spoke through clenched teeth. ¨May I remind you that you are in a hospital, a children´s hospital, might I add; keep your fucking voice down!¨ I hissed close to her ear, as so not to be over heard by the staff. Not wanting to make a scene, I lightly placed my hand on her lower back and guided her down the hall to my office._

_As soon as I shut the door, I fucking lost it. ¨What the fuck are you doing here?¨ I growled. I was having a hard time keeping my voice down; this was not something I wanted the staff to be gossiping around the hospital about. That would not bode too well with my father._

_¨Eddie, I... I¨ she stuttered, but one look at the fire in my eyes had her back tracking. _

_¨I... I... I mean Edward; I just wanted to see you. Why won´t you return any of my calls?¨ She whined._

_¨I told you Tanya, we are over. Do you not know what that means?¨ I asked. ¨Well let me explain it to you, OVER, DONE, FINISHED, SEVER ALL TIES, CUT YOUR LOSSES AND FUCKING RUN...! Do I need to give you anymore examples? All communications ceased to exist between us, before the paper shredder finished shredding the goddamn contract! I have nothing more to say to you. WHAT PART OF THAT, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?¨ By this time I was breathing erratically and my head was fucking killing me. I didn´t need this fucking shit!_

_Tanya sat there staring at me as if I´d grown another fucking head. I did not have time for this bullshit! I had another set of rounds to do before it was time for me to leave._

_¨Are you just going to sit there staring at me like a fucking statue all day, because if that´s all, I need to do my rounds. You need to leave!¨ I had seriously lost my patience with this nut job._

_¨Edward, please,¨ she whispered._

_¨Please what, Tanya?¨ I mimicked her whiney voice. ¨I have told you before; I CANNOT be what you fucking need anymore! I do not now, nor will I ever LOVE YOU! Can´t you get that through your fucking head!¨ I seethed, by this time I was enraged to the point of wanting to physically remove her from my office, but logically I knew that was not an option._

_Well at least for me it wasn´t. I would have to call security._

_You know you sure can pick ´em! Look at this mess you´ve gotten us into! _

_Tell me about it! _

_This chic is a few nuts short of a Pay Day!_

_I flopped down in my office chair pinching the bridge of my nose, trying with everything in me to gain my bearings. Shit was getting out of hand. I had to try and calm myself and diffuse this highly fucked up situation. _

_When I was sure that I could control my voice, I spoke. ¨Listen Tanya, I have no idea where this all went wrong, but all I can say is, I´m sorry. I´m sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I... that we,¨ I waved my hand back and forth between us, ¨could be anything more than Dom and sub. I apologize. That was never my intention. As a last resort I added, ¨that´s why I chose this lifestyle; I´m not looking for a commitment. Tanya, you are a beautiful woman... but I´m not interested in changing the way I live my life. That´s why I only have sex with women who willingly sign a contract; I´m just a fucked up individual!¨ I ended, hoping she would fall for my ´it´s not you, it´s me´ ridiculous bullshit excuse._

_Damn Cullen, that shit was epic! _

_¨You even have me believing that bullshit!¨ The monster said, wiping crocodile tears from his eyes._

_I know right. Watch this shit!_

_Cue the grand finale!_

_¨Edward, I... I don´t know what to say, I...¨ Tanya muttered with a look of confusion on her face._

_Bingo!_

_Time to strike while the iron is hot!_

_¨Listen T,¨ I know, bitch move using the nickname, ¨I just need some time. I just need some space, away from the lifestyle, from us, from everything.¨ I confessed, running my hands through my hair and sighing in frustration. ¨I just need time to think about what it is I want to do.¨ I looked at her through my lashes, praying that she saw the intended look of conflict, in my eyes. ¨Can you give me that? Can you give me time to think about things... about us? My head hung and my shoulders slumped as I put on the performance of my life. _

_For good measure, I even threw in one of my panty dropping smirks. It had been known to have an adverse affect on the decisions women made in my presence. I was praying to any God that would listen for a little extra help with it today. I chanted over and over in my head... please fall for this shit! Please fall for this shit!_

_¨Oh Eddie,¨ she started, but recoiled from the growl that slipped from my lips. ¨I mean Edward; I can do that. Baby, I can give you time, if that´s what you need.¨ Tanya said, beaming at the thought of another chance to be with me. I on the other hand threw up in my mouth a little when she referred to me as baby._

_The fucking monster in my head stepped up to the podium in his super fly black Gucci tuxedo – with tails – tapped his baton on the podium in preparation, and directed the fucking heavenly choir in a round of Hallelujahs! It was fucking music to my ears. _

_And the Oscar goes to...!_

_Edward fucking Cullen!_

_Thank you... thank you! _

_I´d like to thank my mom, dad, Em, Ali... blah... blah... fucking blah!_

_I immediately jumped to my feet, rushing to her side, so I could get her the fuck of out of my office, and out of my life! I wasted no time yanking Tanya, none to gently from her seat and shoving her towards the door._

_¨Edward,¨ she cried as she damn near face planted into my desk._

_¨Sorry T,¨ yeah, I´m milking that shit for all it´s worth. ¨I´ve just got a few more patients to see before I get out of here. I´m kind of pressed for time,¨ I lied._

_¨O... okay, well... I don´t want to keep you. I´ll call,¨ I nipped that shit in the bud before she could get it out of her psychopathic mouth._

_¨NO!¨ Her eyes bugged in shock at the harshness of my voice. ¨I... I... mean, I´ll call you. Time remember, I need time.¨ I reminded her._

_¨O... okay,¨ she conceded grudgingly. _

_This is one clingy bitch!_

_Tell me something I don´t know!_

_Just then I had a brilliant idea, ¨hey, why don´t we get together Sunday,¨ her blue eyes glazed over at the mention of us getting together. Whoa... there Pocahontas! It´s not what you think! ¨For drinks,¨ I quickly added just to clear up any confusion. _

_¨Where?¨ She beamed._

_¨Umm... I´m not sure yet! I´ll call you with the time and place.¨ Never mind that I would be safely on a plane headed to Switzerland Saturday morning._

_You sly dog!_

_I know, what can I say?_

_I opened the door, trying to calm my urge to shove Tanya – head first into the hallway – and waited for her to leave. I could tell by her body language that she was going to try and kiss me. I let her slowly move in for the kill, waiting until she closed her eyes. I then strategically stepped out of the way at the very last second causing Tanya´s face to – accidentally on purpose – collide with my office door._

_¨Ouch!¨ She wailed._

_¨Oh! I´m sorry! Are you okay?¨ I asked, trying desperately to cover up my snickering with a cough._

_¨Uhh... yeah, I´m okay,¨ she shook her head. I imagine trying to get rid of those tweety birds that were flying around that empty tank of hers. _

_I notice a slight bruise forming, ¨you might want put some ice on that when you get home,¨ I suggested no longer trying to hide the rise and fall of my shoulders with my laughter._

_I shut my office door and did the fucking moon walk all the way back to my desk._

_Cullen, you my man are a fucking genius!_

_I popped my collar and got back to work._

I managed to drag my sorry ass to bed, after brushing my teeth and stripping down to my boxers. I tried to shake the thoughts of _psycho-sub_ out of my mind, so I could get some much needed sleep.

It was much needed for two reasons, the first being I have a fifteen hour shift tomorrow, and second, I had a date with a brown eyed beauty waiting for me in my dreams. Sleep was the only place that Bella was truly mine. I know. I know. _Masochistic... __remember! _I set the alarm on my phone and prayed for sleep to overtake me. After what seemed like hours, I drifted it off into a peaceful sleep.

__FtLoD__

I kept feeling a weird tickling sensation under my nose. I was sleeping peacefully, and whatever it was, was irking the hell out of me. I grunted and attempted to roll over, when I heard it; the one person who could warm my body from head to toe, just with the sound of her beautiful voice.

¨I know you´re awake,¨ she giggled.

That sound was fucking music to my ears. I pretended to still be asleep just to prolong her game a little while longer. I loved waking up to a playful Bella; it always meant I was in for a round of mind blowing sex.

Her tiny hands began tickling my sides. Oh no, did she really want to go there. In the blink of an eye, I had her back pinned to the bed.

¨Do you really want to go there with me?¨ I growled, playfully flexing my fingers in her face.

¨Edward no, I was only kidding, please!¨ She begged, batting her eyelashes and trying desperately to distract me. I threw my head back and laughed, all the pleading in the world´s not going to save her from this.

¨Ah... a... ahh, my little chocolate eyed beauty,¨ I whispered seductively in her ear; as I lightly ran my hands up and down her sides, making sure to skim her breasts with each pass.

She closed her eyes and moaned, relishing in my caressing touches. I chuckled to myself, surely she didn´t think it would be that easy. I continued making the circuit, watching as her tantalizing nipples hardened before my eyes. The thin cotton tank she was wearing left little to my imagination.

I could feel my cock springing to life, with the beautiful sight before me. Unfortunately, he would have to wait just a few more minutes, before there would be any chance of him entering the warm heaven, which only my beautiful Bella can give him.

I continued with my slow and sensual touches, listening to the sweet musical moans falling from her lips. ¨Baby, you like that? Hmm... ?¨ I asked, dipping the tip of my tongue into the outer shell of her ear.

¨Mmhmmm,¨ was all she was able to get out.

¨Good!¨ I snapped, attacking her without warning.

Bella squealed and squirmed beneath me trying to get away from the attack of my fingers. I don´t know who was suffering more, Bella or my poor rock hard dick. With each brush of her delicate body against mine, my cock just got that much harder.

¨Ed... Edwa... Edward! I´m... going to... pee in your bed! Stop!¨ She begged and pleaded breathlessly between giggles. I would never tire of the sound of my brown eyed beauty´s laughter. It was music to my ears.

Finally relenting, I flipped us over so she was lying on my chest. Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. The skin on her face and neck shown a beautiful pick hue, her pulse point was just begging for me to suck it.

Not one to disappoint, I latched on to her neck causing her breath to hitch and a moan to vibrate deep in her throat. I sucked harder, wanting to leave my mark of ownership. Bella was mine! I wanted every motherfucker to know that she was off limits.

¨Edward,¨ Bella moaned. ¨That feels amazing. God I love the feel of your mouth on me,¨ she said while grinding her hot core into my erection.

It was my turn to moan this time. ¨Bella, fuck...¨ I hissed, grabbing her by the hips to still her motions. ¨Baby if you keep that up, I´m gonna cum,¨ I breathed into her neck, kissing and sucking the tender flesh there.

¨Baby, I need you,¨ my little sexy vixen said, resuming her tantalizing ministrations. My breath caught and my eyes flew open at the shock of warm little hand gripping my cock.

¨Bella, fuck...¨ I hissed, thrusting up into her palm involuntarily. I wasn´t use to letting a woman take charge, especially in the bedroom, but this was different. Bella was different. As much as I loved my role as Master in the playroom; I loved that we were partners in the bedroom. She was the half that completed my whole.

Pumping my shaft up and down, she was making harder by the minute, as if that was even possible. My body hummed at the attention she was giving it. Just when I thought it couldn´t get any better, Bella began kissing her way down my chest.

Each of her open mouth kisses felt like hot branding irons searing my flesh. My body was on fire. No one had ever made me feel the way she does. She fucking owned me and I wasn´t ashamed to admit it.

¨Fuck... Bella! God baby, I love the way your mouth feels on me.¨ I breathed. I was a fucking pussy and didn´t care who knew it.

Licking circles around my belly button, she looked up at me through her lashes. ¨Tell me, Edward, tell me what you need? Tell me what you want?¨ She said seductively, nuzzling her nose in my happy trail.

¨Bellaaaa...¨ was all I could get out. She was fucking teasing me! She knew exactly what I wanted.

Her fucking mouth!

On me!

Now!

¨Ah... ah...¨ she whispered into my skin. The movement of her head shaking no was sending bolts of electricity straight to my dick, causing it to twitch. ¨Hmm... looks like big ´E´ knows exactly what he wants,¨ she purred. She clucked her tongue, ¨tsk... tsk... Edward,¨ she sang. ¨Time is wasting, we don´t have long.¨ She warned.

That fucking woke me up from my stupor. If we were pressed for time, there was no other place I wanted to be, but buried balls deep in Bella´s tight wet pussy. ¨You!¨ I growled. ¨I need to be inside you,¨ I snapped, gripping her shoulders and drawing her closer to me. As soon as she was within my reach, my lips crashed on hers.

I knew that there was a good chance I would leave a bruise, but I couldn´t control the all consuming need to have her. I ran my tongue across her lip, desperately needing entrance into her sweet mouth. I couldn´t control the moan that escaped me as my tongue met with hers.

Our tongues danced a heated tango, moving rhythmically together in fluid motions. She was my drug, and I so desperately needed to get high. High on my beautiful Bella! Hating, but needing to breath, my mouth moved to devour her breast. I rolled my tongue across her left nipple, while my hand automatically reached for her right.

My beautiful angel was writhing and mewling at the onslaught of my affection. Thrusting her chest further into my mouth and gripping my hair she held me to her, taking from me what she needed. I was all too happy to oblige.

Never releasing my hold on her nipple, I used my free hand to remove her boy shorts. Bella lifted her bottom so I could finish removing her shorts. Fuck! She was so wet! Her arousal was dripping all over my stomach. I couldn´t wait any longer; I had to have her.

My sexy little vixen looked me in the eye, chewing on her bottom lip as she ran my steel rod between her sopping wet folds. It took all the control I had not to fucking cum all over her chest.

How the fuck, does she do that?

There she was biting her lip looking like an innocent angel, but working my cock like a fucking pro. It was the best of both fucking worlds!

I purred – _yes, I fucking purred_ – at the feel of her heat on my shaft, and just when I thought I´d seen it all, she impaled herself on my dick, sheathing it completely in her tight little hole.

¨Fuuuuuck!¨ I shot up involuntarily, ceasing all movement. All I could do was hold her to me. Each time we came together was more than just sex, it was an explosion. My heart nearly exploded out of my chest at the feeling of being inside her. I needed a minute to get my bearings.

¨Edward,¨ Bella moaned into my chest. ¨Baby, you´ve got to move,¨ she wiggled her hips for emphasis. ¨I need you to move. I need you to make love to me,¨ she whined and rolled her hips into me, sucking my earlobe into her mouth.

How could I deny her anything? I would give her the world if I could. I begin to slowly thrust in time with the rolling of her hips. Grabbing the hair at the nape of my neck Bella tugged gently, bringing my lips to hers. This kiss was a far cry from the almost brutal kiss from before. It was slow, but building, just like our love making.

I was fighting with everything within me to keep it slow, but Bella wasn´t hearing it. She tugged at my bottom lip sensually, looking at me through lust filled eyes. Fuck, if she wasn´t trying to make me cum.

¨Ungh... Bella, fuck baby...¨ I was struggling to verbalize just what she was doing to me. ¨I love you so fucking much,¨ I confessed.

She exhaled, her sweet warm breath fanning across my face. ¨I love you too, Edward,¨ she reciprocated, pushing my shoulders toward the mattress. ¨I love the feel of you filling me, but I... ungh... need... harder Edward, please...¨ she pleaded, picking up speed. She leaned back gripping my knees, riding my cock like a jockey.

My fucking stomach muscles tightened. I could feel her pussy clenching my dick; she was close. I could fucking feel it! Bella began drawing lazy circles around her clit. Fuck! It was too much. Bella fucking touching herself, the sound of skin slapping ringing throughout the bedroom, and Bella´s pussy muscles clapping down on me each time I pulled out.

¨Edward,¨ she called, ¨I´m so close baby. Can you feel how close I am?¨

¨Fuck Bella, yes...¨ I hissed. ¨You feel so fucking good baby... ungh...¨ I responded while gripping her hips. I couldn´t take it anymore, my grip on Bella was almost too tight; but I didn´t give it a second thought, as I pounded a relentless rhythm in her very welcoming pussy.

¨Aaa...¨ she mewled. ¨I´m going to...! Edward!¨ Bella yelled as her pussy clenched my cock greedily.

¨Fuck, fuck, fuck!¨ I chanted with each powerful thrust.

¨Bellaaaa... fuck, I´m...¨

_Buzz... buzz... buzz..._

What the fuck?

¨Ungh... ¨ I groaned as my orgasm hit and cum filled my boxers. My orgasm and the buzzing seemed to go on forever, neither one wanting to relent.

I reached for the source of the annoying sound and looked at the screen of my phone. Alice? Why would she be calling at the ass crack of dawn?

¨What!¨ I barked, still a bit breathless from my orgasm.

¨Tis the season to be jolly, Edward,¨ she chirped.

I sighed in exasperation, ¨you´re right Alice, but that´s only _after_ I get eight hours of sleep¨

¨Sorry big bro, didn´t mean to interrupt your erotic dream time, but it´s important.¨ She chirped.

_How the fuck, does she do that?_

_Fucking psychic pixie! _

_Let´s not go there!_

_Like I´m going to discuss my wet dreams with my baby sister!_

_Fuck that!_

¨What is so important that you had to call me a 7:30 in the morning?¨ I asked. Is someone dying!¨

¨Edward, don´t be such a drama queen!¨ She scolded. ¨No one is dying _per se_, but it is a matter of life and death.¨ She explained.

¨Okay, now you´ve piqued my interest. Care to share with me what this matter of life and death is? Or do I have to guess?¨ I knew it was important – contrary to what one might think – Alice always preferred to give, rather than receive. She rarely asked for anything.

Well... I need a huge favor, and I promise I wouldn´t be bothering you if there was any other way.¨ Alice huffed in desperation. Hmm... something´s off, Alice doesn´t do desperation! Well, not unless she´s trying to convince Jasper to do something, but even then, it doesn´t take much.

_Yeah, because you´re BFF is a PWP!_

_A PWP? What the fuck is that?_

_A pussy whipped pansy!_

_So true my good man, so true._

¨Alice,¨ I sighed, ¨would you just spit it out. I have the strangest feeling that I´m going to say ´no´ anyway.¨ I warned, wary as to where this was headed.

¨Edward,¨ she whined.

¨Alice¨ I mocked.

¨Listen, here´s the thing,¨ she took a deep breath and continued. ¨I have this friend, she´s looking to get into the lifestyle, and needs a Dom...¨ I cut her off right there, not wanting to hear anymore.

¨Alice, the answer is no! I was having enough trouble with psycho sub before I left. I am not looking for another submissive.¨ I said with finality. I hated telling Alice no, but I will not budge on this.

¨Edward please, just hear me out,¨ she begged.

Never being able to deny Alice anything, I concede. ¨Fine, I´ll listen, but I´m not making any promises.¨

¨Edward, she´s coming out of a really bad relationship, he cheated on her Edward... a lot. She has serious trust issues. Thank God, he never knew about her desire to submit. She´s really afraid! It´s been two years and she still hasn´t actively sought out a Dom.¨ She said.

¨She´s afraid, what am I supposed to do with her? I´m not some miracle worker, Alice! You know I don´t like novice subs; I would have to start from scratch.¨ I argued. ¨I´m sorry, I prefer my pets housebroken.¨ I chuckled at the cheekiness of my analogy.

¨Pleassssseeee... ¨ Alice pleaded. ¨Edward, she´s a professional and only wants the utmost discretion, that´s what she´s afraid of... not being a submissive.¨

¨Alice, why don´t you call the club? I´m sure you can find an available Dom willing to test with her. They would be just as discreet.¨ I suggested.

¨Edward, she´s my friend! She trusts me! And I want someone I trust!¨ She screeched, causing my ears to bleed.

_Could you fucking get rid of her already!_

_She´s going to give us an aneurism with all that fucking screeching!_

_I´d much rather be fucking dream Bella!_

_The monster makes a valid argument._

¨Look Ali, what the fuck do you have planned? You wouldn´t have called if you hadn´t thought this through. Spill it Pixie!I was growing weary with this back and forth shit. My fucking boxers were sticky with cum and I needed a fucking shower.

¨Well,¨ she dramatically began, ¨I was thinking that when you get back you could have a test scene with her, but she has a few... uh... stipulations.¨ She stated vaguely.

¨Stipulations,¨ I laughed. ¨Who the fuck does this chick think she is? She needs me, not the other way around!¨ I spoke with a bit more harshness than I intended to, after all, it wasn´t Alice´s fault. She was only being the incredible friend she always was. She´ll make a wonderful mother someday; she just has the natural _´Mama Bear´_ gene.

¨Sorry Alice,¨ I apologized.

¨It´s okay, Edward,¨ she spoke softly. ¨What she wants really will benefit you both. She would prefer to remain anonymous. During the scene she would be blindfolded, and the rest of her face would be covered with a mask. If for some reason this doesn´t work out, she thinks it would make it less awkward, should you guys ever meet somewhere out in public.¨

It actually wasn´t such a bad idea! _Why the fuck didn´t you ever think of something like this? It would have saved a lot of grief from psycho sub. _I guess this would officially make the pixie smarter than me.

¨Is that all?¨ I questioned, turning the idea of a little playtime over in my head.

¨Well, no, but nothing you need to worry your pretty little messy head over.¨ Alice was definitely hiding something, but I was still intrigued. My dick twitched at the prospect of flogging some beautiful virgin skin.

¨All you need to know right now is that Rose will start her training next week. I´ve also had a package sent to you by messenger, which should arrive right about... now!¨ She squealed with excitement, at the same time my buzzer rang.

¨What the fuck Alice?¨ I startled.

¨I´ll hold,¨ was all she said.

I walked to the door and sure enough, I was greeted by a guy holding a small brown package. I signed the necessary forms and handed him a nice tip for coming out so early.

Only Alice fucking Cullen could have a package delivered at _ass crack:30_ in the morning – _between countries_. Balancing my cell between my neck and shoulder, I opened my little package to see what was inside.

I laugh.

¨I take it you found my little surprise?¨ Alice´s tinkering laugh vibrated through the phone lines.

¨So you thought you´d butter me up with a couple of bags of Hershey´s kisses? You know me to well Ali cat,¨ I joked. Of course she would try to bribe me with my favorite candy.

Continuing my investigation of the mysterious box, I hear Alice chime in. ¨Soooo... will you do it? Please, please, pretty pleaseeee!¨ She begged. If you do, I´ll tell you who pulled your name this year...¨ She bribed.

_Damn, she´s playing dirty!_

_You know you want to know!_

_Only because Bella´s name was in the box too!_

_Fucking Emmett!_

_He pulled Bella´s name this year!_

_He wouldn´t switch with me, not even when I offered him a hundred bucks!_

_Fucker!_

I really hope I don´t regret this, ¨Fine Alice! One scene! That´s all I´m promising!¨ I finally concede. ¨Now care to tell my why you sent me a fucking cell phone?¨ I asked puzzled as I discovered the phone beneath a shit load of Hershey´s kisses.

¨Oh, that, well it´s for privacy, duh!¨ She explained as if I were a three year old. ¨I thought it would be easier for you guys to communicate, this way you can kind of get a feel for each other.

_Hmm... once again, not a bad idea pixie!_

¨Does she know my name?¨ I ask nervously.

¨That would kinda ruin the whole _´anonymous´ _vibe, wouldn´t it?¨ She said in a_ duh stupid_ kind of tone.

_Dude, truthfully, I´m kind of worried about you; myself._

Ignoring both Alice and the monster, ¨fuck, I meant to ask who do I ask for, or who will she ask for, when she calls?¨

¨You are Sir and she is pet. She will only answer things concerning the life style and what you expect. Nothing personal!¨ She informed me. ¨I trust after your time with_ psycho sub_, this sounds rational.¨ She stated, matter-of-factly.

¨Good work Alice. I couldn´t have come up with a better plan myself.¨ I agreed.

¨Well big bro, I´ve got to run. Gotta deck the halls and all that shit,¨ she giggled.

¨Hey,¨ I stopped her. ¨When am I going to hear from her, and this is just a onetime thing. No promises!¨ I reiterated.

¨Yes Edward,¨ she sighed in exasperation. ¨I´ll leave the option to enter into a contract between the two of you.¨ She promised. ¨I will only say, that I have a really good feeling about you two,¨ she added as an afterthought, ¨Edward, she could be the one for you.¨

_Fucking match making pixie!_

_Why does everyone feel the need to meddle in my life!_

_Arghhh... it´s fucking infuriating! _

¨Look Alice,¨ I decided to change subject,¨ did you say she was going to do some training with Rose?¨ I asked, not sure if I heard her correctly earlier.

¨Yes, they´ve got something set up for next week,¨ Alice replied.

¨Well have Rose call me, or inform her that I will be calling her. I want to know exactly what´s going on,¨ I stated, slipping into Dom-mode.

¨Yes Sir,¨ Alice giggled.

¨Oh... Alice, tell my little pet; starting as of right now, her orgasms belong to me.¨ I stated. ¨If she wants me, then we do it my way. Got it!¨

¨I wouldn´t have it any other way,¨ came her reply. ¨I´ve got to go. Thanks a million Edward; I promise that you won´t regret this. If you go into it with an open mind; she just might be the best thing that has ever happened to you.¨ She said cryptically.

_Fuck! Why was everyone talking in riddles?_

_First Esme and now Alice?_

_Now is not the time!_

_Focus! _

_She´s trying to renege! _

_She didn´t tell you who pulled your name!_

As if she could read my mind, ¨Bella,¨ Alice spoke softly and then the line went dead. I shamelessly jumped out of bed and begin to fist pump my way to the shower.

_She pulled my name... _

_She pulled my fucking name! _

__FtLoD__

I rushed through my morning rituals, you know the usual three important S´s: _shitting, showering, and_ _shaving_; because I was on a mission. I wrapped and towel around waist and flopped down on the bed. When my laptop booted up, I went straight to Tiffany & Co., fuck being married; I was going to find the perfect gift for my brown-eyed beauty.

As I browsed the endless possibilities, my eyes fell on the perfect gift. It was perfect for _my_ Bella. _There you go with that fucking __**my**__ shit again. I´m beginning to think your delusional! _ I ignored the monster while I entered my credit card information, Bella´s gift would now be shipped to my mother. It was a beautiful medium heart tag with diamonds on a charm bracelet, all made in 18k white gold.

I´m glad that my buying her a gift won´t raise any questions with my family. Traditionally, we all bought gifts for each other over the years, as we got older nothing had changed. Thankfully, I bought her a present every year, as did she, but I´d never gotten her anything so extravagant and personal before. Especially, since I paid extra to have the letters BEB engraved on the heart.

_Way to be inconspicuous!_

_Won´t that raise some red flags!_

_Maybe, but we´ll cross that bridge when we come to it!_

I refused to let my mind be clouded with regret. I didn´t care if she was married; this was the only time of year I could show her how much she meant to me, without everyone becoming suspicious. What´s done is done... no going back now.

__FtLoD__

The days flew by quickly in a mirage of consultations, emergency room visits and mainly wrapping up our little stint here in Switzerland. I was putting in long hours at the hospital and the little out-patient clinic we were overseeing, I was fucking beat. I couldn´t wait to get home to my mom´s cooking and the craziness that´s my family.

Though I was suffering from a massive case of fatigue, I still found time to obsess over the mysterious cell phone and the fact that it hasn´t rung. I would come home after my shifts and stare at the nondescript phone, almost willing it to ring. While it in turn continued to mock me, by remaining silent.

_Call her dickhead!_

_No!_

_If she wants to play, we do things my way!_

_You are such a fucking idiot!_

_When you fuck this up too, don´t say I didn´t warn you! _

__FtLoD__

I unlocked the door to my tiny, yet comfy apartment, glad to finally be home. While everyone else was spending Christmas with their families; I had just finished a brutal eighteen hour shift. Everything that could have gone wrong... did. I just wanted a hot shower and a good night´s sleep.

I´d spoken to my family earlier in the day, so hopefully no one would the need to call and interrupt my hibernating. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I headed into the bathroom to rid myself of the hospital grit and grime.

Once again mocking me, I spot _the_ cell phone on the nightstand. For my own piece of mind I touch the screen, you know maybe it was off and that´s why she hasn´t called. _Hey, if it helps you sleep and night, we´ll go with that! _Feeling disgusted with myself I open the drawer to remove the offending gadget from my sight.

I nearly piss myself and drop my beer when the phone began to ring. Fuck!

_What the fuck do I do now? _

_I don´t know genius, answer it maybe! _

_You are such a fucking idiot! _

Taking a deep breath, I push the green button to answer the call.

¨Hello,¨ I breathe.

¨Sir, it´s me, pet,¨ responded the most beautiful voice I´d ever fucking heard.

_Four words..._

_Four words and she had me!_

_What the fuck was I getting into?_

_

* * *

_

Hope you're still enjoying the ride! I promise if you just be patience... it will be well worth the wait! As usual, I'd love to hear what you think, I know I'm going to shot myself for saying this, but good or bad let me hear it! Lol! Until next time!

Laterzzz:)

~Krazi & Mojo~

P.S. All reviews will recive a teaser for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter: 7 How the Douche Bag Almost Sto

Sorry to make you wait so long, but here´s chapter 7, finally... I know right! But such is life, sometimes we fail to keep our promises, or in this case, forget to post on all sites! Lol! So, no more rambling and here you go! Thanks for sticking with me! See you at the end!

Krazi

**Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

For the Love of Domination: Chapter 7

How the Douche Bag Almost Stole Christmas...

BPOV

I pulled up to the simple, yet elegant wrought iron gate in front of Charlie´s and sighed. I was really here and there was absolutely no going back. Procrastinating, I´d yet to call Charlie and warn him of my impending arrival. _Yeah chicken... much? Ha! All you're missing are the feathers. _Thankfully, I had my own key and the pass code for the gate, there was really no need to call ahead.

I drove down the short, albeit winding driveway; heading towards Charlie´s simple, yet beautiful two-story colonial brick home. I chuckled as I took in the house and the vast acres of land it occupied; this was not the typical home of a police chief of such a tiny town, but then again Charlie was anything but typical. The truth was that Charlie – being an heir to the Swan fortune – could purchase this little rain forest of a town three times over and still never have to work another day in his life.

Although it´s always been a part of his life, like me, the money meant nothing to Charlie; he´d worked hard all his life just the same as anyone else. Always choosing to do things that couldn´t be influenced by his family name and their power.

He spent most of his life working for the military in some capacity, and when he retired he chose to take on the role of police chief, of this little out of the way dreary town. It didn´t matter to him that the nearest Wal-Mart was at least an hour away, as long as he could fish, and then he was as happy as a kid in a candy store.

Hence his reason for purchasing _this _particularhouse, I´m sure without the private lake that went on for miles, he wouldn´t have given it a second thought. Fishing was like breathing to Charlie – he needed it to survive.

Finally as the front door came into view, I could see the beautiful Christmas wreath adorning the front door, along with an enormous Christmas tree occupying the front window. I´m reminded of the fact that Charlie´s house was Esme´s first project when she opened her west coast office in Seattle; leaving her sister Didyme to run the one in Chicago, when Carlisle was transferred.

She had done a wonderful job of incorporating Charlie´s personality into the house, along with a subtle touch of class that didn´t strike you until you were right upon it.

In the beginning, she insisted on coming out and decorating it for the holidays. Due to the closeness that I share with the Cullen´s and the many Thanksgivings that Alice and spent with Charlie, he and the Cullen´s had become quite close.

It seems that they´d taken things to another level this year; I can´t remember the last time Charlie had put up a Christmas tree. He always said it was unnecessary; since I started spending Christmas with the Cullen´s first, and then later in New York.

_Hmm..." I thought, usually, Esme mentions when she sees Charlie, maybe it´s the new housekeeper._

People somehow always felt the need to take care of Charlie; it was just something about him that drew people in. I was always guilty of the same thing, even though our visits had become few and far between.

Hopefully my move to Seattle will rectify that sad situation. I was really looking forward to strengthening the tight bond that I use to share with my father. For some reason, Charlie got me... and vice versa.

__FtLoD__

Climbing out of the car, both Mojo and I took the time to give our muscles a much-needed stretch. Having been cooped up in the car for the last three hours, he was in dire need of a bathroom break. With that out of the way, I pulled out the seldom-used key and opened the front door.

¨Hello, ¨ I called out, not wanting to startle anyone. ¨It´s me Bella," I called. Dad, Sue? Is anybody home? ¨ I knew that Charlie had a new housekeeper named Sue, but I didn´t know how often she came, or if she was working for the holidays. I´d never met the poor woman, and I didn´t want to risk giving her a heart attack.

I was glad that Charlie had someone to cook for him and make sure he had clean clothes. That was always one of those things that plagued me most, who's taking care of Charlie. Being a military man, he was quite self-sufficient, but I just loved that Sue was here to give him that motherly touch of TLC. _Or so I thought at the time!_

¨Mom, Bella´s here! ¨ shouted the cutest little boy I´d ever seen; he seemed to appear out of nowhere giving me a bit of a start.

¨Um... hi, ¨ I said shyly, not quite recovered from my shock. ¨Wait a minute, how do you know who I am? ¨ I asked looking dumbfounded.

¨Duh, ¨ he replied sarcastically, ¨your picture is everywhere, and besides; you look just like Pops.¨ He stated as if that fact should have been obvious. ¨C´mon, wanna play Mario Kart with me? ¨ He asked while grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the family room. Too stunned to do anything else, I follow; unable to close my mouth as the adorable little stranger pulled me across the floor.

First of all he seems to know me intimately, not in a way that says he´s only seen my picture. And secondly, he called my father pops? _Note to self... find out when I got a little brother, and why the fuck didn´t I know this!_

_What, jealous you´re not the only child anymore!_

_You, stay out of this!_

The next thing I know a petite woman looking to be in her late thirties to early forties came bustling in the room wiping her hands vigorously on a dish towel. She had to be the little boy´s mother, because their resemblance was striking. _Duh! He just called her mom, Einstein! _ They both had the same jet-black hair and reddish brown skin. I´m assuming they are from the Quileute reservation down in La Push or from one of the neighboring tribes.

They had the same almond shaped eyes, both extremely expressive with a little twinkle; except hers are jet black and his a beautiful shade of brown, almost cinnamon in color. Their brilliant white teeth were a definite contrast the beautiful color of their russet skin. I didn´t know who these beautiful welcoming strangers were, but I couldn´t help but to like them already!

_Strangers!_

_You´re the one who never visits! _

_They look quite comfy to me. _

_So I guess that you make you the stranger, doll face!_

The voice made a valid point. It was just another slap in the face, proving how much Charlie and I had grown apart.

The little boy´s squeals effectively snapped me out of my stupor. ¨Cool, mom look, Bells´ has a dog! ¨ He squealed in delight, rivaling the pixie. _Bells! Yep, this kid definitely knows Charlie! He would definitely give Alice a run for her money!_ And that was saying something. Apparently, he´d just discovered that Mojo was there.

Immediately, he pounced, causing a bit of a commotion. My poor dog had never seen a real live child up close and personal, and he was threatening to go into cardiac arrest. The poor little fellow was scared shit less.

¨Seth, no! ¨ His mother cried, a little too late unfortunately; as my feet got tangled in Mojo´s leash, and my ass none to graciously collided with the floor.

¨Humph, ¨ I huffed. Did I say I like this kid? _The jury is definitely still out on that one!_

¨Seth, ¨ his mother scolded. ¨Look at what you´ve done! Apologize right this minute…! ¨ She demanded sternly.

As his lip begin to tremble and big fat tears rolled down his chubby little cheeks, ¨s... s... so... sorry!¨ By this time he was full out wailing, wrenching my heart into a million tiny pieces.

I had no fucking clue where the instinct to console him and take his pain away came from, but I had an overwhelming urge to do just that. After all, apart from a few times here and there spent with Alice´s cousin Julian – even that was minimal – I had never been around children.

Reaching out to gather the precious little angel in my arms; I begin rubbing soothing circles on his back, quietly shushing his cries. ¨Shh... Seth, it´s okay, you didn´t hurt me.¨ I cooed into his ear.

_¨Speak for yourself! ¨ _My conscience complained, while rubbing her backside. _Okay, maybe it hurt just a little! _

¨Mojo has never been around children before; you just frightened him a little. That´s all.¨ I spoke reassuringly. _Well folks, looks like the jury have come to a unanimous vote; this kid is the best thing since sliced cheese! _

¨I didn´t mean to hurt you, honest Bella! I... I just wanted to see your doggie.¨ He hiccupped. ¨Please don´t be mad at me Bella... please, ¨ he pleaded.

It literally broke my heart to watch this precious little boy cry over a simple mistake. ¨Shh... Sweetie, I´m not mad at you, in fact, how would you like to officially meet my dog, Mojo? ¨ I asked as I situated him comfortably in my lap.

The left over tears in his eyes glistened, as they twinkled with his barely contained excitement. ¨Really...! Can I touch him? I promise to be careful! Please, Bella... pleeeeease! ¨ He pleaded, giving me his best pair of puppy dog eyes. How the hell could I deny him anything, when he looked at me like this?

_Whoa! You are so easy, two minutes and the kid has you wrapped around his little finger!_

_True! _

¨Sure you can, sweetie, ¨ I replied. ¨Mojo, come here boy! ¨ I called to my still somewhat shell-shocked dog. Mojo seemed to cringe at the idea of coming anywhere near me, while Seth was around.

_Is it me or did he just shake his head no!_

_Trust me, it definitely wasn´t you; looks like we´ll have to bring out the heavy artillery!_

As I stared down my defiant dog, I contemplated my next move. Mojo was giving me a look that said, _I don´t fucking think so; _that in itself let me know that I would have to fight dirty, if I had any chance of winning. I stuck my hand in the side of his bag; I was pulling out the big guns.

Unfortunately, my dog can never turn down food, so when I pulled the bacon treat from his bag; his feet began to move of their own accord, willing him towards me. Growling – obscenities I´m sure – the whole way, he was not a happy camper. A few more unauthorized treats given to him by Seth, and Mojo had found himself a new best friend.

__FtLoD__

I was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee and getting to know Sue, when Charlie´s deep voice rang out from the utility room. ¨Sue, Seth... I´m home! Who does that fancy blue car in the driveway belong to? ¨ Charlie asked, never looking up as he entered the kitchen. I silently placed my finger over my lip indicating to Sue not to say anything.

After toeing off his work boots, he began to lift his head while removing his Forks PD jacket. ¨Sue, did you hear me? Who...? ¨ He stopped mid sentence when his eyes fell on me sitting at the kitchen table. ¨Bells, ¨ was all he was able to get out before I was wrapping myself around his waist engulfing him in my feeble embrace.

In that very moment, nothing else mattered; not what Jake did, not my fear of starting my life over, not my unrequited love for Edward, and not my desire to be dominated... none of it mattered... nothing but my daddy – the man who could make it all better.

Charlie was not the most affectionate of people, when it came to hugging and kissing; but I could never remember a time when he didn´t calm my fears and remind me that he would always be there to chase the bad dreams and monsters in the closet away. _Then what the hell took you so long to get here! Since you met Jacob Black, your life has been nothing but a fucking nightmare!_

_Tell me about it!_

I didn´t realize that I was crying until I felt the soft touch of Charlie´s calloused thumb wiping away my tears. ¨Bells, what is it? ¨ He asked glancing nervously between Sue and me. ¨I... I... I´m sorry I didn´t tell you about them,¨ he tried to explain, ¨but I was waiting for the right time.¨ I was perplexed by his admission, but suddenly realization hit; Charlie thought I was upset about him and Sue. Surprised... yes, but upset... no!

I spent the last hour or so getting to know Sue and Seth and already they had me wrapped around their little finger; I couldn´t wish for Charlie to be in better hands. They were both so warm and inviting, you couldn´t help but to love them. It put some of my worry to rest, just knowing that Charlie had them to come home to.

¨No Dad, it´s fine, I'm not mad at all. Even though she didn´t come right out and say it; I kind of figured that you and Sue are together.¨ I admitted giving them both a watery smile, which probably looked more like a lopsided grimace. ¨It´s Jacob, Daddy, ¨ I sniffed. ¨We... we... we´re getting an annulment! ¨ I let out a choked sob. Charlie awkwardly guided me to the kitchen table, gesturing for me to sit. It wasn´t until I was seated and wiping my nose on the Kleenex Charlie handed me, that I noticed we were alone.

The look of sadness and pain in Charlie´s eyes was enough to bring on a fresh round of tears. I knew that he would blame himself, unlike Renee, who would never admit that it was her fault for bringing – the scum of the earth – Jacob Black into my life in the first place. I couldn´t sit there in good conscience and let Charlie blame himself; he´d always tried to protect me as best he could, and I didn´t want him to think that he had somehow failed me now.

Looking into his eyes was like looking into a mirror, because mine were an exact replica, except for the tiny wrinkles that now adorned his around the corners; they were still the windows to our souls. Never the less, he was just as handsome as I always remembered, father time had been extremely kind to him over the years.

¨Dad, please don´t blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done. ¨ I pleaded. ¨I knew, but it doesn´t make it hurt any less.¨ I admitted.

¨You what? ¨ Charlie asked. ¨What do you mean you knew! What aren´t you telling me Isabella?¨ I felt like a small child being scolded, as I watched the vein in Charlie´s temple throb with his obvious disappointment at my admission.

¨Well... I mean... I just...¨ I stuttered, not knowing how or what exactly to tell him, especially since I was such a terrible liar. _Yeah Swan, you really fuck this one up! Do you honestly think you´re going to be able to lie to the chief and get away with it!_

_Maybe I can just tell him all the important parts!_

_Oookay... good luck with that!_

I took a deep breath and explained to Charlie how I suspected that Jacob was cheating on me and how I hired a private detective to follow him. I managed to even get through telling him how I caught Jacob with another woman at the reception; but didn´t want to make a scene, so I put on a brave face and suffered through it until the end, when I boarded a plane for Seattle with Jazz and Alice.

I was able to skim over the pre-nup payment which; was nothing more than a legal form of extortion when you really looked at it, and my decision to get a fresh start in Seattle. When I was done recanting my twisted tale of events, I couldn´t believe how cleansed I felt.

I knew that this wouldn´t be the last time that I would have to tell this fucked up tale, but for some reason it only mattered to me what the important people in my life would think. Charlie being the last on that short list, since I already had the support of my adopted family – the Cullen´s. I waited with bated breath for Charlie to speak.

Taking a hand and scrubbing it across his face, Charlie let out an exasperated sigh, ¨Bells, why didn´t you tell me? I would have done anything to protect you! ¨In the blink of an eye, Charlie was pulling me from my seat and crushing me to his chest. I relished in the security that I felt; and for the first time, I truly believed everything was going to be okay.

It had been years since Charlie held me on his lap, and even though I was probably crushing his legs; I couldn´t find the will to move. So instead, I tuck my head in the crook of his neck and just breathed him in; the smell of Grey Flannel cologne, gun oil, and peppermint, mixed with just the right amount of Charlie... was just what the doctor ordered.

I sighed deeply as a few more traitorous tears escaped my eyes, ¨I missed you so much dad; I promise not to stay away so long next time¨ I mumbled sadly. I wasted so much time trying to be the perfect daughter – that Renee could brag to all her social biddies about – that I missed out on valuable time with my father.

Growing up, I had always been really close to Charlie; I don´t know how to explain it really, we always had this silent understanding of each other. When we were together; I always knew that it was about me, he made sure of it. That´s more than I can say for Renee, who even attempted to hire me a nanny, until at the ripe old age of nine – she realized I was more of an adult that she was.

Wiping my tears with the back of my hand, I took a deep, yet cleansing breath; it was time that I stop wallowing in misery and move on with my life. There were two remarkable people waiting in the family room to get to know me better, and I´ll be damned if I let that douche Jacob Black ruin our Christmas!

¨So... care to explain to me why the cleaning lady´s son is calling you pop? ¨ I asked, cocking my eyebrow and trying unsuccessfully to hide my smirk.

The tell tale blush rising up Charlie´s cheeks was priceless; I thought he was going to combust with embarrassment. Ha! It was nice to see somebody else suffer from the irritating family trait for a change.

¨Uh... well I... you see...¨ he sputtered, taken aback by my forthrightness; he had no idea what to say.

Wanting to ease his discomfort, I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, ¨it´s okay dad, really. I can´t tell you how happy I am that you found someone, after all these years.¨ I admitted honestly. ¨Mom was so not worth the time you spent trying to get over her. I spent less than an hour with Sue; already, I feel closer to her than I ever did to Renee.¨ I looked him in the eyes hoping that he could see the truth of my words in mine.

¨Really Bells, your alright with Sue and Seth living here? ¨ Charlie asked nervously. ¨I promise that I wasn´t trying to hide them from you. It´s just everything happened so fast and then there was the wedding; it just never seemed like the right time. I never wanted you to find out like this! You have to believe me...! ¨ He let his words trail off and I could see that he really did want my approval of their relationship.

¨I know you would never do anything to hurt me on purpose; unlike Renee, _you_ have always tried to include me in your decision making... especially the ones that affected us as a family.¨ I spoke truthfully. Since Renee destroyed our family all those years ago, without as much as a second thought to Charlie and my feelings, he always made it a point to run all major decisions by me first.

It was always a quality that I loved about him – even something I´d inherited as well – his ability to put others before himself. Sometimes the Jacob Black´s and Renee´s of this world made you want to second guess your decisions, but the selfless Esme´s and Carlisle´s proved time and time again, that in the end goodness will always prevail.

Standing to my feet, I heard Charlie grunt. ¨Well old man, I think you´re going to have to get in better shape, if you´re going to keep up with that rambunctious little boy in there.¨ I teased lightheartedly.

Charlie´s face once again took on a serious expression, ¨Bells, he could never replace you, ¨ his chocolate eyes rimmed with a sadness of the years we could never get back.

¨I know that silly, ¨ I replied, trying to bring him out of his somber mood. ¨Sue and I talked... I know about Harry, ¨ I said quietly, not wanting Seth to overhear. ¨If anything that precious little boy out there needs us; I don´t know about you, but I don´t intend to let him down.¨ I stated with conviction, ¨besides, I´ve always wanted a little brother! ¨ I winked.

Before I knew it Charlie was pulling me in to another bone crushing hug, ¨you are definitely one of a kind, I love you Bells... and... Well... I´m proud of ya kid! ¨ Charlie huffed out awkwardly, not use to displaying his emotions.

Pulling him by the hand, ¨I know dad... I´ve always known... I love you too.¨ I knew that there was nothing more to be said on the subject; Charlie knew that I understood how proud he was of my accomplishments, even if he didn´t say it that often. The twinkle that would come to his eye or the way his chest puffed out like a proud papa peacock whenever my name was mentioned was proof enough. ¨Now let´s go find our new family and get to know each other a little better.¨ With that we struck out to find Sue and Seth out in the front yard playing with Mojo – even he´d welcome them in to the family.

__FtLoD__

I couldn´t remember the last time I´d enjoyed a Christmas away from the Cullen´s, but I was having a blast. Sue was an excellent mother and sometimes I couldn´t stop the ache that would rise in my chest, watching her care for Seth. She reminded me so much of Esme, her son was her top priority.

She chose to give him her time and attention rather than expensive trinkets and gadgets to keep him out of her hair. Renee could learn a lot from Esme and Sue; I couldn´t count the number of times I received some useless gadget or new item of clothing, as opposed to time and attention from my flighty mother.

Charlie was working overtime so that he could have Christmas Eve and Christmas day off, which gave Sue, Seth, and I plenty of time to spend together. We decorated a special little tree with popcorn garland and handmade ornaments that Seth and I made together. This would officially be his tree; secretly I was hoping that this would become one of our new family traditions. He really was a special little boy; I found that we had several things in common.

The most ironic being that we shared the same birthday, once he found that out, he made me promise that we would have a joint birthday party next year. Our theme is going to be Twilight, like me he´s a huge fan. He was fortunate enough to get Taylor Launter´s autograph when he came to La Push to research the Quileute Indians for his role in the movie. Seth is determined to be a werewolf when he grows up. _Can you blame the boy! Such great taste in movies! Definitely my kind of little brother!_

I also learned that Sue had a daughter as well, Leah, she left La Push when she was 17 and rarely ever came back to visit. Seth barely knew her and she didn´t even bother to come home when her father died, using the excuse that she didn´t have the money for airfare. _What a selfish bitch! Tell me about it, she would be perfect for Jacob! _My heart ached as Sue confided in me about her wayward daughter; it seems that Leah wasn´t satisfied with small town life, always complaining about what someone else had and she didn´t.

The hurt and pain that clouded her black eyes, brought tears to mine. No matter what Renee did, or didn´t do in her case, I could never hurt her on purpose. Leah sounded like a callous spoiled little _bitch_ that only cared about herself.

How could she not show up to own father´s funeral?

How could she just leave her mother to suffer alone with her three-year-old brother, who didn´t have a clue as to what the _hell _was going on?

_I so never want to meet her!_

Yet somehow I knew that if Leah were to walk through the door tomorrow, Sue would take her back like the prodigal daughter she was. After all, wasn´t unconditional love part of being a good parent?

Harry, Sue´s late husband, had been Charlie´s fishing buddy and good friend since he first moved here to Forks. When he was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer five and a half years ago, he made Charlie promise to take care of Sue and Seth in the event of his demise.

Harry was a loved and well respected elder of the tribe; people listened when he spoke, so once he made his dying wish known, it was never questioned by the tribe. There was even a ceremony and bond fire making Charlie and honorary member of the Quileute nation.

When Harry succumbed to the fatal disease six months later; Charlie, Sue and little Seth were devastated. Already being Seth´s godfather, Charlie fell right in and he and Sue made sure that Seth knew he was loved. To make up for the uncaring attitude of her selfish daughter, Sue went above and beyond to keep Seth happy.

Late one night after I´d tucked Seth – who´d taken to sleeping with me – in my be,; Sue, Charlie and I sat around the fireplace talking. Sue and I settled in with red wine, while Charlie sat pulling from a bottle of his beloved Heineken. They shared with me a bit more of how Sue and Seth came to live with Charlie, and how they went from friends to a family.

Harry was a wonderful husband and father; always doing the best he could to provide for his family, but working on the reservation he could only do so much. Making sure that their land and house would be paid for after his death, he wasn´t able to leave them with much money.

His doctor bills and prescriptions had taken a severe chunk of their savings. They often fought about him wanting to give up and stop all treatments. Eventually though, he did win and opted not to continue with the chemotherapy. Charlie insisted that he could help, but in the end Harry´s pride would not let him take any handouts. He simply said ¨if you want to help somebody, help Seth. Promise me you´ll help my boy go to college and make something of himself. Please don´t let the world take him like they took my Leah.¨

The more they told me, the more my heart swelled with pride, the pride that can only come from having a father that´s a true hero. Charlie tried to no avail to get Sue and Seth to move in with him, stating that, although the house was paid for, it still needed a lot of work.

It wasn´t until Seth became ill, that she finally relented, but only if Charlie would let her be his housekeeper. She knew that a small town Chief of police didn´t make that much money and she wouldn´t feel right causing him to have to struggle to take care of two more people.

Little did she know that Charlie never had to work another day in his life, he only chose to; he always said, ¨it gave his life purpose.¨ I_ knew exactly how he felt! _When Seth was 5 he was playing by the water at First Beach and stepped on a jellyfish. He had a severe allergic reaction to the venom. Thank God it was dead and the sting wasn´t as potent, but his allergic reaction made it 10 times worse than normal.

After getting him stable enough to move, Charlie insisted that he be air lifted to Seattle, where Carlisle could oversee his care. Sue was completed devastated. Thankfully, Charlie had also been made Seth´s legal guardian... at Harry´s request. He was able to make medical decisions for Seth, without needing permission from Sue.

Once again Leah was a no-show! Her mother was on the verge of losing everything and she couldn´t get her head out of her _ass _long enough to show up! _I´m beginning to think that even the title bitch is too good for her! _Seth was given extra special treatment and care, unbeknownst to me, by both Carlisle and Edward; and after a two-week hospital stay, he was cleared and ready to go home.

At Charlie´s insistence and little to no resistance from Sue, she agreed to move in with him. During their time at the hospital, Charlie confided in Sue about his family´s wealth. That was something neither Charlie nor I were comfortable sharing, but he knew that he was falling in love with Sue and he wanted her to know everything.

Even though he knew she was nowhere near ready for a new relationship; he didn´t want them to live a lie. He would just have to be patient and share any capacity of their lives that he was allowed. Seth spent the next three weeks undergoing grueling physical therapy; the venom had severely affected his nervous system.

He had to learn to walk all over again. Thank God with his age and Carlisle and Edward´s extraordinary connections he was treated by the best, and there was no long-term affects of the accident.

After sharing the grief of Harry´s death and Seth´s horrible accident, Charlie and Sue had grown closer. They finally decided in the early part of this year to stop fighting their attraction for one another and give love a try. They had been co-parenting Seth since Harry´s death, so their revelation just served to solidify their little family.

My heart got stuck in my in throat when Sue informed me that the only things missing to make our family complete was Leah and I. I couldn´t speak for Leah, but I definitely was glad to finally have a real family of my own. Not that Renee, Phil, and I weren´t family, we just didn´t have that feel of tradition like the Cullen´s and now Sue and Charlie had.

I gave her a tight squeeze; hoping to convey all the love I come to feel for her, just in the past few days. I bid them both goodnight and headed to bed. What greeted me as I crossed the threshold was a welcoming surprise. Mojo´s little head was barely peeking from under the covers and buried in the crook of Seth´s neck. I quickly grabbed my iPhone and snapped a picture, making it my new screen saver.

I smiled as I climbed into bed and snuggled up to my little brother. _Little brother! Really! Yes, really! _I breathed in his chamomile and jasmine scent one more time, before falling into a deep and comfortable sleep.

__FtLoD__

Seth and I had just finished putting on our coats for our trip to Port Angeles, when we heard Sue scream. ¨What! Really! I can´t believe it! ¨

We rushed in the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Sue was standing by the sink gripping the counter so hard her knuckles were white. Immediately Seth wrapped his tiny arms around Sue´s waist, ¨please don´t cry mommy! It´s okay, ¨ he sniffed. Not knowing the importance of the call; I quickly guided Seth to the family room, so Sue could finish.

Seth crawled onto my lap and snuggled into my chest; I could tell he was frightened and confused, so I hugged him tightly to me hoping he felt safe. In the short time I´d known him, I´d become very protective of the little guy. It was killing me to see that look of fear and uncertainty in his beautiful brown eyes.

¨Sissy, is mommy going to be okay? I don´t like to see her cry, ¨ he mumbled shyly into my chest. He´d taken to calling me sissy and each time he said it, my heart just swelled a little more with love for him.

¨Sweetie, I´m sure your mommy is just fine, ¨ I replied, secretly praying those were tears of joy. ¨Sometimes people cry when they´re happy, so just because she was crying doesn´t that mean she was sad.¨

¨I hope those were happy tears; I don´t like it when mommy´s sad, ¨ he whispered, while toying with the strings on my hoodie.

¨Me too, bug... me too...¨ I silently prayed that it was indeed good news that Sue was receiving, she´d been through enough in the last couple of years... she deserved to be happy.

Just then Sue burst into the living room beaming from ear to ear. ¨Sue, what is it? Is everything okay? ¨ I asked in a rush to get information.

¨Bella, I can´t believe it...! ¨ Said Sue. ¨My little girl is finally coming home! ¨ She yelled, no longer able to contain her excitement. Wow! That was news!

_Yippee!_

_I finally get to meet Leah the mega-bitch!_

_Great!_

_This ought to be interesting!_

Placing Seth on his feet, I crossed the room to where Sue was standing. She was trembling with excitement, ¨I can´t tell how happy I am for you. I know it will be great to finally have your family back together.¨ I said bringing her in for a hug. _I sincerely hope this broad doesn´t do anything to ruin Christmas. I´d hate to have to kick her ass!_

After a few more details concerning Leah´s Christmas Eve arrival; Seth and I headed to Port Angeles for a little bit of fun and some last minute Christmas shopping. Mojo was staying with Sue, so I decided that Seth and I would go to the movies. After laughing till our sides hurt at Shrek the Halls, we headed over to Chuckie Cheese´s – where a kid could be a kid. Our day was absolutely perfect, I don´t remember the last time I laughed so hard.

After spending an obscene amount of money on my favorite little bug boy, Seth and I decided to get an ice cream sundae from the food court, before we headed back to Forks. ¨So, did you have fun today little man, ¨ I asked dipping into the delicious caramel sundae.

¨Yeah, ¨ he mumbled unconvincingly.

Something was off; for some reason he wouldn´t look me in the eye, but before I could ask him my cell phone chimed indicating I had a text message from Alice. Unlocking the screen, I touched the message icon to see what she wrote.

**B - Operation Sir/pet is officially a go! Yay me! There´s a disposable cell and a note explaining everything waiting in your room, USE IT! AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME! Love ya! Toodles! - Alicat **

All of a sudden my stomach filled with butterflies, this was really happening... I was going to be a sub. _Slow your horses there speedy, it´s just a test scene! True, but it´s a start right!_

We´d been talking nightly since I´d been in Forks, but my mind was reeling at the possibility of my dream becoming reality. God, Alice is a fucking force of nature; she probably could solve World Hunger, if someone asked her to! _When will you learn to never underestimate the pixie! You don´t have to tell me twice, consider the lesson learned! _I quickly typed my response, wanting to get back to my conversation with Seth.

**A-Wow... I am pissing my pants Ali! Are you serious! This is really fucking happening! I´m scared shit less, but I trust you. Seriously, you're the best and I love you to pieces! - B**

Looking up from my phone, I was mesmerized by the look in Seth´s beautiful brown eyes. The childish twinkle was gone, replaced by an unexplainable sadness; I hope this doesn´t have anything to do with Leah waltzing back into his life. Immediately, he lowered his eyes, seeming very shy all of a sudden.

I reached across the table and placed a finger under his chin, coaxing him to look me in the eye. ¨Hey buddy, ¨ wiping the tears from his cheeks, ¨what´s wrong, why are you crying? ¨

Aside from the incident with Mojo the day I arrived, I´d never seen him cry... he was always such a happy child.

¨I´m scared, ¨ sniffed Seth, as he fidgeted with string on his jacket.

¨You're scared of what? ¨ I asked, not wanting to come out and ask him about his feelings toward Leah.

That seemed to open the floodgates and the damn overflowed ¨I... I... I don´t want you to go away! I pr... pro... promise to be good! Please sissy, don´t leave me...¨ he sobbed.

What?

Where did he think I was going?

I was irrevocably changed, by both Sue and Seth... I couldn´t imagine just walking away and having a life without them!

_Think about it for a minute, Leah left him!_

_He´s afraid that you´ll do the same!_

Wow! I never thought of that, truthfully, I was just as attached to him as he was to me!

With our sundae now melted and totally forgotten, I quickly moved to the other side of the table and scooped him up in my lap. ¨Sweetie, I´m not going to leave you, ¨ I spoke confidently through my own falling tears, "I love you too much to do something like that." ¨I have to work in Seattle, but I promise to come and visit whenever I can.¨

¨You mean, you´ll still wanna be my sissy when you go home? ¨ He hiccupped. God, it just broke my heart to see him like this; damn that _bitch _Leah for hurting him. ¨I don´t wanna see Leah tomorrow, ¨ he said so low, I almost didn´t hear him. This only served to justify my worried thoughts, of his growing apprehension and fear for the return of his sister.

¨It´s going to be okay bug, ¨ I reassured, praying that it wasn´t in vain. ¨I´ll be there, so will pop and Sue, it´ll be okay, you´ll see.¨

¨But I don´t know her, ¨ he whispered.

¨I know bug, how about we all get to know her together, ¨ I suggested with a smile, that I know didn´t reach my eyes.

When our trash was taken care of, I decided to buy one more gift that was sure to bring a smile to my little bug boy´s face. We took a trip to the Apple store and while Seth was busy with a very nice salesman trying out video games; I had them wrap the new 27¨ iMac I bought him, along with some educational computer games. I figured we could Skype at a certain time every day, that way he didn´t have to worry about me forgetting him.

_Good going Swan, let´s see Leah top that!_

_Who´s the favorite big sister now!_

_Bella -1 … Leah - 0_

_Take that bitch!_

__FtLoD__

Sue and I had just finished taking the last of the pumpkin pies out of the oven, when we heard the front door open. Seth, who had been extra nervous and quite a bit clingy since waking up this morning, looked up from his coloring book with anxiety written all over his face. Sue even seemed a bit tense as well. Charlie had left early this morning headed to Seattle to meet Leah at Sea-Tac, so I guess they´re back. _Why does that not make me feel any better!_

¨Sue! Kids, we´re back! ¨ Charlie yelled from the foyer.

I took a deep breath and intertwined my fingers with Sue and Seth´s hands, giving each one a gentle reassuring squeeze as we headed to the family room. To say I was blown away by what greeted me would be the fucking understatement of the year. There standing in front of the fireplace was a very beautiful and very pregnant Leah Clearwater.

It turns out that Leah and her fiancé Will, who´s been working in China the last couple of months, were expecting a baby boy. I couldn´t help the pang of jealousy I felt at her happiness. Why couldn´t that have been Jacob and I? _Don´t even go there! You know that you could never love Jake... not like you love him! _I listened in silence as Leah went on and on about how perfect Will was and how happy he was about becoming a father.

_Can somebody please pass me a gag bag and some Pepto?_

Feeling just as out of place as I did; Seth continued to twirl a strand of my hair around his right index finger, while sucking on his favorite two fingers of his left hand. I noticed he did this when he was either sleepy or nervous; normally, while doing this, he would rub his favorite baby blanket on his cheek, but had taken to substituting with strands of my hair... whenever it was within reach. He´d yet to even acknowledge Leah´s presence; not that she would notice, self-absorbed as she was.

Poor Sue was just beside herself with joy, at the fact that in just three and a half short months, she was becoming a grandmother. She was hanging on Leah´s every word, like a thirsty man finally receiving a drink. I just hope the _prodigal bitch_... uh... I mean, Leah, would stick around long enough for her to enjoy her grandson.

Oh sorry, didn´t I mention... it´s a boy folks!

_Yippee-kye-fucking-yay!_

_I take it that you´re juuuust a bit bitter!_

_Ya think!_

For some reason that I couldn´t put my finger on, I kept getting a bad vibe from Leah. I had this steady sense of foreboding – _something_ was going to happen to ruin Christmas – all thanks to the diva herself. Even my dog growled at her, when she walked by. If Mojo didn´t like someone, that was saying something... after all; my dog was an excellent judge of character.

After about an hour and a half of her incessant chatter, she finally acknowledged the fact that there were other people in the room. ¨Sethy, ¨ she whined in her annoyingly nasal tone. ¨How´s my wittle brovah doing? ¨ she asked.

_What the fuck!_

_What language is that, fucking Klingon!_

_Seth is eight fucking years old!_

_Where the fuck has she been for the last five fucking years!_

_Oh yeah, that´s right... with her head stuck up her bitchy ass!_

Reaching out like she was going to touch him, Seth flinched and burrowed deeper into my hair hiding his face. She just huffed and then proceeded to address me. ¨Oh, you must be Ella, ¨ she said plastering on a fake smile. ¨Charlie´s told me all about you, ¨ she continued offering me a limp hand to shake._ Was this bitch for real! Does she not know that I eat fake ass bitches like her for breakfast!_

_Ooo... no, no Ms. Leah, girl you will not try to do me!_

_I take it you don´t like her very much?_

_Bin-fucking-go! And the motherfucking winner is..._

¨Apparently he didn´t tell you enough, ¨ I mumbled sarcastically, trying to cover up my sarcasm with a cough. I could see Charlie´s shoulders shake as he tried to laugh discreetly over in the corner. ¨It´s actually Bella, nice to finally meet you, Sue´s told me quite a bit about you too.¨ I said offering her an awkward two-finger shake, while giving her my best bitch brow. _That´s right bitch, I´ve got my eye on you!_

¨Yeah, okay... whatever, and ¨ she stated dismissively. ¨So mom where is my room? I sooo need to freshen up.¨ She said smugly, sounding like a want to be from the OC.

_This bitch is all kinds of extra!_

_It´s going to be a long ass Christmas!_

Seth and I went into the kitchen to make soup and grill cheese sandwiches for lunch, while Charlie and Sue helped last year´s runner-up in the _Miss America Pageant_ get settled in.

_Damn, she didn´t even get the crown! _

_Tell me about it! _

I knew that Sue was elated to have her little girl home, but I couldn´t help but feel like Sue was wondering who this new person was. After getting to know Sue and Seth, and hearing stories about Harry, the girl upstairs couldn´t be the same Leah they knew and loved.

__FtLoD__

Lunch was quite the adventure, well that is if you frequently tune into the Leah Clearwater show. Charlie pretended to listen, while Sue hung on her daughter´s every word. Seth and I on the other hand, settled into our own little bubble at the other end of the table.

We would laugh ever so often, while Seth tried and failed miserably, to sneak Mojo pieces of his grilled cheese sandwich. We earned quite a few glares from the drama queen that we stoically ignored, giving less than two shits what she thought.

Wanting to give Sue some one on one time with Leah, and needing a break from all her fucking yapping; Seth and I headed to the Thriftway to get ingredients so we could make cookies for Santa. I was giddy every time I thought about the computer I bought him. Seeing that his poor excuse of sister had barely said five words to him, I knew he needed someone to put him first. Not that Sue was taking sides, okay maybe she was... just a little, but I really couldn´t blame her.

In her defense though, she hadn´t seen her daughter in years and I just think she´s afraid that Leah was going to run off again. And now that the stakes were even higher with Leah being pregnant, I don´t think Sue wants to risk it. She´s basically stuck between a rock and a hard place. I´m just glad that Charlie and I are here to make sure Seth gets the attention he deserves, and he doesn´t fall through the cracks in the process.

Seth and I cruised through the small isles, crowded with last minute shoppers; I couldn´t help but smile while I watched the little boy who´d stolen my heart, sneaking unnecessary items into my shopping cart. As he tossed a pack of Golden Oreo´s into the basket; like he was working from his own personal grocery list, I chuckled.

¨You know I saw that right? ¨ I teased him.

¨Huh… ¨ he responded shyly.

¨Bug, I´m an attorney, amnesia is right up there with the insanity plea! ¨ I laughed a bit too loudly for our current location.

¨What! ¨ He asked, legitimately confused this time.

Unable to keep from laughing as he feigned innocence, I bent down and placed a quick kiss on the tip his nose. ¨Bug boy, you are so busted! I saw you put the Oreo´s and everything else in the basket.¨

His little russet colored cheeks tinged a rose hue with his embarrassment at being caught. ¨Sorry sissy, I´ll but ´em back, ¨ he replied sadly, while toeing the front wheel of the basket nervously.

¨Hey, ¨ I whispered squatting so that we were at eye level, ¨Oreo´s are my favorite, especially, the golden kind; I would be really sad if you did that.¨ I mock pouted.

Surprising me, he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck, ¨I love you sissy.¨

¨I love you more, bug.¨ I breathed returning his hug. Who in their right mind wouldn´t love and want to get to know this wonderful little boy?

We continued on with our impromptu shopping, getting more sugary treats than any eight-year-old should be allowed. Seth was playing one of the million games he so cleverly downloaded to my iPhone, when I heard Charlie´s familiar ring tone playing. Even after a year of having it, the kid was operating my phone better than me.

¨It´s pop, ¨ he grinned, as he hit the talk red button. ¨Hey pop...¨ He sang.

I figured that if Charlie wanted to talk to me Seth would pass me the phone; so I continued gathering ingredients for my green bean casserole, while he chirped away happily with my dad.

As I strolled down the small cluttered aisles, I was daydreaming about Edward, as I often did when I was around Seth. I still couldn´t wrap my head around the fact that he and Carlisle had taken such good care of him. Charlie spoke very highly of him and Carlisle, constantly praising them for going above and beyond for Seth after his accident.

What really shocked me was when Sue told me that every so often, Edward still comes to Forks to visit with Seth. Could he be anymore perfect? _Yeah! He could be yours, which would really make him perfect! True! _ I was snapped out of my mental musings by Seth tugging on my sleeve.

¨Sissyyyyy, ¨ he whined.

¨Huh! ¨ I was trying to clear my head of the fog of my thoughts. ¨Sorry bug, what was that? ¨

¨I said, ¨ he began with exasperation, ¨pop said to bring Leah some monkey ice cream and some fasic pickle spears! ¨ He informed me with a roll of his cinnamon eyes.

_Huh?_

_What the fuck are fasic pickles?_

I´m pretty sure he meant Chunky Monkey ice cream, but I had no clue about the pickles, so we headed to the condiments aisle to search. Immediately when I looked at the shelves of the different pickle brands; I couldn´t contain my laughter as realization hit. I was trying unsuccessfully to reign in my fit of giggles, as Seth looked on confused.

¨Vlasic, ¨ I choked out between giggles. ¨Did pop say she wanted Vlasic pickle spears? ¨ I was barely able to catch my breath; I was laughing so hard.

¨That´s what I said, silly! Fasic pickles, ¨ annoyed with me he rolled his eyes and enunciated each syllable.

¨Okay bug, you win, ¨ I conceded as I placed the jar of Cruella Deville´s pickles in the shopping cart.

Once our purchases were paid for, we loaded up the car and headed back home. Charlie came out to the garage to help us unload the bags; I could tell by the set of his jaw, that he´d had his fill of the _drama queen_. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, thinking at least I get to go home day after tomorrow. _Poor Charlie!_

I was in the kitchen putting away Seth´s snack stash when I heard him squeal. I went into the family room to investigate the situation, and was blown away at the number large and medium sized boxes under the tree. Since Charlie, Sue and I were keeping up the pretense that Santa was bringing Seth´s gifts; I knew they must be Leah´s. _ See, she´s not so bad! ¨Hmm... Maybe I misjudged her! ¨ I_ thought.

¨Ughhh...¨ she huffed. ¨Don´t touch those, they´re for Will and the baby! ¨ She screeched as Seth cringed from her unnecessary rage.

_You were right; she´s not as bad as I thought!_

_She´s worse!_

_Stupid selfish, egotistical, self-centered bitch!_

_Yep, that should cover it in the adjective department!_

I was trying so hard not to bitch slap her; I had no desire to spend Christmas day in the Forks county jail on assault charges, but she was really making it hard. I moved to stand in between Leah and Seth´s now trembling form.

¨What the hell is going on in here? ¨ Charlie´s gruff voice sounded from the doorway, breaking our intense standoff.

¨Nothing daddy, ¨ I glared at Leah. ¨Leah, ¨ her name burned like venom on the way out, ¨was just explaining to bug, that Santa hasn´t brought his gifts yet.¨ I said through clenched teeth.

¨Humph, whatever...¨ she snapped.

¨C´mon Seth, let´s go make our cookies! ¨ I growled, shoulder checking the bitch on my way to the kitchen. _Hey, at least I didn´t hit her!_

__FtLoD__

Somehow we managed to make it through last night without killing one another and now I´m sitting here watching my little bug boy open the million and one presents that Santa brought especially for him.

Okay some, he knew were from actual people, like Edward and Carlisle, who were thoughtful enough to send him a present; I can´t wait to see his face when he sees the gigantic Cadillac Escalade golf cart they got him. The thing is huge! I can even fit in it! I am so jealous! Seth is going to have so much fun learning to drive around the property with Charlie.

I wanted to save the computer for last, so after we came back inside from Seth drooling over his truck; I told him he had one more box to open. I explained to him about how much I was going to miss him when I had to leave and that I just didn´t know what I was going to do. He looked so cute with his brow all furrowed trying to figure out a solution.

I suggested that maybe we could see each other on the computer, since he knew how to work mine so well. That only made him sadder; when he reminded me that he didn´t have one. ¨You don´t... ¨ I feigned ignorance. ¨Hmm...¨ I pretended to contemplate.

¨It´s okay sissy, ¨ he said sadly rubbing my shoulder. This kid is such an old soul; I see why he and Charlie are best buds.

¨No it´s not okay, bug, ¨ I responded. ¨I need to see my favorite little brother every day, or I´ll be really said. Why don´t you open your last present while I think about what we could do.¨ I suggested.

¨Okay, ¨ he replied halfheartedly, not having nearly the same about of enthusiasm as before.

It didn´t escape my attention that Leah was glaring daggers at me from across the room. I refuse to let her ruin Seth´s Christmas, besides why would she bring all these gifts if _Will_ was in China? _ I guess blondes aren´t the only dumb ones!_

Seth let out an ear splitting squeal, ¨sissy! ¨ Exclaimed Seth. ¨Santa brought me a computer! ¨ He yelled, vibrating with excitement. I smiled as I looked over at Charlie and Sue hoping, I hadn´t gone overboard. The tears falling freely from her eyes and the mouthed ¨thank you¨ from Sue and the thumbs-up from Charlie let me know that I had done well.

Even though we all had received quite a few nice gifts for Christmas, today was about Seth. Well, some of us felt that way, the ice queen was still pouting over in the corner; it seems that last minute invites didn't like their last minute gifts.

I´d graciously offered to pick up a few things for Leah during our trip to Port Angeles, just so she wouldn´t feel left out. It seems that the Juicy Couture purse and perfume were not enough, she was still bitching about shoes and a matching dress. _Get it yourself__ bitch!_

Charlie and Seth cleaned up all the torn wrapping paper and bows, while Sue and I put the final touches on Christmas dinner. Queen Leah was too busy texting to help out in any way. She used the excuse of swollen feet to get out of doing anything. _I really hope her thumbs fall off! _Mojo continued to give her the stink eye as he strutted about the house in his kick ass Christmas attire.

My dog fucking rocks in his Santa suit; he received quite the new wardrobe for Christmas. Charlie and Seth came in through the kitchen; they had been outside driving Seth´s new truck. I sent them both straight in the bathroom to wash up while I set the table. Sue and I were placing the last of the food on the large family size dining table, when the doorbell rang.

¨I got it! ¨ Leah squealed. I looked at Sue, but she just shrugged her shoulders, not having a clue as to who it could be.

¨Baby you made it, ¨ we heard Leah whine.

¨Of course I made it, you don´t think I would miss spending Christmas with my two babies, ¨ he responded huskily.

That voice!

I know that voice!

My breathing became erratic and my ears started to ring, somewhere in the distance I could hear Sue calling my name. She sounds far away, like her voice is echoing off a tunnel´s walls. I want to answer, but I can´t find my voice.

The crystal bowlholding the cranberry sauce is now in a million tiny pieces at my feet, but I don´t remember it leaving my hands. It feels like we´re experiencing an earthquake, but in reality it´s only Charlie shaking the hell out of me.

¨Bell´s what is it? ¨ Charlie barks at me.

¨Ja... Ja...¨ Is all that I can´t get out, because my teeth are chattering so hard, I´m afraid I´m going to bite my tongue off. My lips are turning blue from my lack of oxygen. Just when I thought things were looking up...! _What a fucked up way to die!_

¨Sue what happened? ¨ Charlie questioned, voice laced with concern.

¨I... I don´t know, ¨ she fumbled, ¨she was fine a minute ago! ¨

¨Listen to me Bells, ¨ pleaded Charlie, ¨you need to breath! ¨

I don´t know where, but I somehow found the strength to put my head between my legs and make an honest effort to stop the panic from taking me under. _Get it together damn it! Do not give him the satisfaction o__f seeing you like this! We won! R__emember! _The voice in my head was right. I had won this battle already; he would not see me lose my shit!

I continued to pull in big lungs full of air, despite the burning ache it was causing. Leah, being the selfish bitch we know and hate, didn´t disappoint; she dragged him to the Christmas tree and immediately began showering him with the many gifts she´d brought. She didn´t even bother to introduce him to her mother! Could she be more _selfish_?

Ididn´t know what to say. I just knew that I had to get the fuck out of this house and back to Seattle... now! I scrambled to my feet and raced upstairs to my room, without giving Sue or Charlie any explanation. Charlie would figure it out soon enough... maybe I´ll have a cellmate down at the Forks County jailhouse.

I was moving around the room like a tornado, set on a path of destruction. I just threw my clothes into my suitcase haphazardly in my attempt to get away. Just as I was zipping up my small suitcase, Seth appeared in the doorway. As he took in my packed bag, his eyes widened with panic.

¨Sissy, why are you leaving? ¨ He asked, his voice shaking with worry.

¨Sorry bug, ¨ I choked out emotionally. ¨I´ve got an emergency and I have to head back a little early, ¨ I told him, hating myself for having to lie. ¨I promise we´ll Skype tomorrow, ¨ I offered hoping it would pacify him for now.

Thankfully, I´d already set up his computer, so I ushered him across the hall to his room to watch one the many movies I downloaded for him. I knew the shit was about to hit the fan, and I didn´t want him caught up in the crossfire.

It was a good thing I did, because no sooner than I was placing the headphones over his ears, I heard Charlie yelling. ¨Son of a bitch! You have got to be kidding me! This piece of shit is your baby´s father? ¨

I took the stairs two at a time, praying all the way that I didn´t break my neck. I knew that I only had a short window of opportunity to save Jake´s life. I guess you didn´t make the connection. Ha! Would you believe that my soon to be ex-piece-of-shit of a husband and the Chinese entrepreneur Will are one in the same!

_Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Jacob William_

_Black!_

_Can I get a fucking break!_

_Surely this type of shit, doesn´t happen to people every day!_

I walked into WWI that was now in full swing in the family room. Sue and Leah were staring at Charlie wide-eyed and confused. Charlie looked like he was just two breaths short of killing Jacob; and Jacob looked like he´d just shit himself! All in all folks I´d say that this was turning out to be a very Jerry Springer Christmas. The icing on the cake was my sweet little dog growling and barking at Jake in my honor; they never did see eye to eye.

_Good judge of character, remember!_

Thank God I told Seth not to come down until Charlie came to get him, this shit was about to get intense. Little did I know that I was going to be blamed for this little Christmas fiasco? When Jake´s eyes finally landed on me his russet colored skin changed colors. Suddenly, he was paler than me. _Priceless! _I steeled my resolve and glared at him icily.

¨What the fuck are you doing here Jacob? ¨ I seethed, my anger was radiating off of me in waves.

¨Uh... I... uhh...¨ he stuttered. He fucking stuttered! Oh no, he was not getting off that easy! I was going to make this fucking pig suffer for what he did to me! I was a fucking woman scorned!

¨You,¨ Leah screeched. ¨What have you done? I knew the moment I saw you that you were jealous of me! I could see it in your eyes when I talked about Will and my baby! ¨

I scoffed at the exaggerated bullshit that was spewing from her lips; once again this was all about her. ¨Oh please! I have known you all of what... like 15 minutes? I have no reason to be jealous of _you_, Leah! ¨ I screamed, pointing my finger in her face for emphasis. ¨And for your fucking information, _my husband´s_ name is Jacob, and the only business he´s done with the Chinese is buying lo mien down in Chinatown in Manhattan!¨ By the time I finished my little speech I was trembling with rage, not even Charlie had ever witnessed me this angry. Fuck it! Nice guys always finish last!

Sobbing as she watched the deterioration of her perfect family Christmas, Sue pleads for answers. ¨Can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on? ¨ She sobbed.

¨Ooo... ooo... let me, ¨ I volunteered. My voice was full of the mockery I felt about this fucked up situation. ¨My fucking douche bag of a husband thought it would be a great idea to fuck_ and_ impregnate _your _daughter, while he was dating, proposing, and later marrying me! How am I doing so far? Are you still with me? ¨ I asked rhetorically, not waiting for a response. ¨And if that wasn´t enough, he also was fucking 98% of the New York and tri- state area! He was accidentally tripping and falling into more pussy than Hugh Heffner´s ever seen in the Playboy Mansion! ¨ I spit. Sue´s eyes bulged dramatically at my no less than stellar choice of vocabulary; but I just didn´t have it in me to give a fuck, I would apologize to her later.

This was a fucking nightmare; I could feel the tears that so desperately needed to fall, stinging my eyes. I had to get out of here, before Jacob and this whole fucking debacle robbed me of my last shred of dignity. Without so much as a backward glance, I spun on my heel and headed up the stairs. Leaving a sobbing Sue, a confused and irate Leah, and a cowering bastard named Jacob Black to deal with all the fuckery.

In my haste to get away, I hadn´t realized that Charlie followed me, until he enveloped me in his strong embrace. ¨I´m so damn proud of ya Bells, ¨ his voice was thick with emotion.

¨Daddy, I´m so sorry, I didn´t mean...! ¨

¨Nonsense baby girl, ¨ he cut me off, not wanting to hear my apologies, "you have nothing to apologize for." ¨You stood up for yourself and that´s all that matters, no one should be allowed to do what he did to you and get away with it!¨ He stated angrily.

¨But daddy, what about Leah and the baby? Just because he hurt me, doesn´t mean she deserves to be left alone to raise her son¨  
I cried. It was now all coming down on me, the weight of what I had just done. Because of me, Jacob could walk out on Leah... leaving her and her unborn son without a father. _What! Are you kidding me! She had a right to know! Sooner rather than later, if you ask me! _

_Do I__ ever!_

Now was not the time to be debating internally with myself, the truth of the matter was, Leah did have a right to know... especially because she was having a baby. The choice would now be hers as to what she wanted to do, the ball was now retrospectively in her court.

Charlie and I went about collecting my things to load them in the car once that was done, I headed back inside needing so say one last thing.

_Like you haven´t already said enough! _

_Shut it would ya! _

_Now is not the time! _

I wanted Leah to know – despite our obvious differences in opinion – we were now family and family always stick together.

When I entered the family room to say my goodbyes, my heart broke at the scene; Sue was weeping quietly on the couch and Leah was standing by the fireplace gazing into the flames. I could tell by the slight trembling of her shoulders that she was crying. Jacob was at her feet murmuring incoherent half-ass apologies.

¨Sue, ¨ I started timidly, ¨I can´t tell you how sorry I am... about... about all this...¨ I confessed waving my hand between Jacob, Leah and I. ¨I never meant to hurt anyone¨

Something I said struck a nerve with Leah, because she spun around eying me with bitterness and contempt. ¨Oh please Bella, this is exactly what you intended, ¨ she said bitterly, and ¨you took pleasure in ruining Will´s and my happiness! ¨ She screamed eying me with so much hate. Let´s just say if looks could kill... Charlie would be burying me tomorrow.

Knowing that she was nowhere ready to listen to reason, I placed my business card on the mantle and whispered a soft, but sincere apology to Leah. ¨I´m really sorry you got hurt by all of this, but I ´m not sorry that you know; I just wish I had somebody to warned me.¨ I gave Sue´s shoulder one last apologetic squeeze and Mojo and I headed out to the car.

Charlie was waiting for me with the car running and the door opened. ¨God Bells, I´m so sorry, ¨ he groaned rubbing his hand over his face. ¨I just wish...¨ He trailed off.

¨It´s okay dad, your here now, ¨ I assured him, ¨you couldn´t control what you didn´t know.¨ I confessed already knowing what he wanted to say. ¨I thought I could handle things on my own. I just hope that Leah doesn´t turn her back on Sue and Seth again; she needs her family now more than ever.¨ I sighed into Charlie´s chest.

¨I know honey, we´ll figure it out, ¨ he mused.

I climbed into the driver´s seat with trepidation and a heavy heart, no longer able to hold back my tears... I just let them fall freely, feeling so defeated. ¨Why does doing what´s right, feel so wrong? ¨ I cried.

¨Honey, being a cop and in the military, I´ve had to do a lot of things in the name of truth and justice, that didn´t always make me feel good. I´m sure as an attorney, you´ve experienced the same thing.¨ He said gently wiping the tears from my eyes.

He was right, I couldn´t count the number of times I´d felt bad for the people I´d annihilated in the courtroom. There were times when they were driven to bankruptcy once ordered to payout large sums of money, but the thing was they didn´t have great business plans, not necessarily were they wanting to cheat anyone.

I continued to think about Charlie´s statement long after I´d left the Forks city limits. He was right, and I wouldn´t continue to beat myself up over a situation I didn´t cause. I forced myself to put it out of my mind as I headed back to Seattle and new adventures; leaving the fuckery of the whole Jacob/Bella, Leah/Will, Jacob/Will/Leah/Bella and half the women of New York situation behind in Forks.

I was off to Sirs and disposable cell phones!

_Fuck! It has to be better than this!_

_I hope!_

_

* * *

_

Since I´m such a flake and have no problem admitting to that, here´s what I´m going to do. Already knowing that you guys are going to hang me out to dry with the lack of smut in this chapter; I´m going to give you the next one as well. Now with that being said, how´s about a review! Remember I´m giving you another chapter and you never know what will be in there, so don´t crucify me just yet! Thanks for hanging in there and supporting the story, good or bad, support is support! Till next time!

Laterzzz:)

~Krazi & Mojo~

xoxo


	9. Chapter 8: Twas A Night With Sir And

See, I kept my word, now here you go... two for the price of one! Don´t you just love _´Hump Day´... _Oh and BTW _´Happy Ground Hog´s Day´_! Okay, now that that´s out of the way, let´s see what Sir and pet are up to. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for sticking around and I´ll see you guys at the end!

~Krazi~

**Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 8

Twas a Night with Sir... and All

Through the House...

EPOV

_Taking a deep breath, I push the green button to answer the call._

_¨Hello,¨ I breathed._

_¨Sir, it´s me, pet,¨ responded the most beautiful voice I´d ever fucking heard._

_Four words..._

_Four words and she had me!_

_What the fuck was I getting into?_

I had to snap out this fucking fog quickly; after all, what am I; a fucking teenage boy! Hell no! I´m a fucking seasoned extremely sought after Dom! I´ll be damned if I let some rookie, untrained, want-to-be sub rattle my chain. Even if she does sound fucking _sexy as hell_ on the phone!

I ran my hand through my hair; it´s my signature trademark move or security blanket of sorts. _¨Get a fucking grip Cullen! It's show time!¨ _the deviant in my head shouted, wanting... no needing to be set free. I don´t know what it is, but my instincts are telling me that I´d be a fool to let this mysterious woman get away. I´ve never had this type of reaction to a woman before... except for... _her_!

Shaking my head to clear the fog, I knew that the voice was right. It was crucial that I get my shit together, and fast. My next move will either set the precedence for or contravene my authority. The latter not even being an option. I took a deep breath and held it, while the sexual deviant in my head started to take over. Releasing it slowly, I could feel myself slipping into Dom mode.

_God this shit feels good!_

I could literally feel the anticipation and excitement rolling off of her through the phone line. Her breathing had changed. As a doctor that was the first thing we look for, it was a sign of distress. The only difference was, she was not in any real danger, unless you consider her heightened state of arousal – dangerous.

Her breaths were now coming in quick pants, with an occasional pause every so often. It was actually too subtle to be detected by a layperson, and even more so because we were on the phone. With each pump of air from her lungs, I gained just a little bit more control over the situation.

The deviant is screaming in my head to be unleashed, I move the phone from my ear to check the time on the screen. Five minutes... Five _fucking_ minutes have passed and not one single word, apart from her initial greeting.

Who the _fuck_ sits on a phone with a complete stranger for five minutes without speaking? I can´t believe she hasn´t said one word; I hated to get ahead of myself, but maybe Alice was right, and she _would_ make a good submissive. I relished in the tiny bit of control that she was relinquishing to me.

My kinky bastard wanted to know if this is making her wet? Was her pussy dripping with the anticipation of the pleasure only I could give it? Was her clit throbbing and hard, waiting for me to give it my undivided attention? I wanted to know how bad she wanted to fucking cum! I closed my eyes and imagined running my nose up and down her slit slowly, breathing in the sweet, sensual aroma that could only be my mysterious new pet. This does nothing to help the family sized tent that was currently being pitched in my pants.

The suspense was causing my dick to swell uncomfortably; it was in that moment that I decided to have a little fun and sate the beast. After all, I was sitting in a fucking foreign country... on Christmas! God forbid I try to get a little bit of relief, by giving my naughty little pet a Christmas present. _Oh this is going to be so good! _

_You better fucking believe it is!_

I decided as I watched the seconds turn into minutes that I would wait a full 10, before addressing her, knowing fully that the mind fuck I was giving her would only serve to heighten our experience. I pressed the speaker button and listened to her breath; the cadence is almost musical in form. I quickly find myself matching the erotic melody it created with my own breaths.

I patiently waited enjoying the tense, but erotic stand-off. I was allowing her the time to mentally go where she needed to be, if she was going to be my sub, then this was all part of the package. I'm 75% mental, I loved being able to get into the mind my submissive. If I could get into your mind... then I´ll would have no problem getting into your body.

That was one of the main downfalls of Tanya´s and my relationship, mentally; she was never where she was supposed to be. To busy living in a fucking dream world, where she and I were lovers, what a fucking waste! She couldn´t get it through that thick fucking skull of hers that we would never have anything more than a physical relationship. It was only a matter of time before the physical became mundane and boring, so when it did... I moved on.

I longed to have them both – the mental and the physical relationship – and if lady luck was on my side... I would get what I wanted from my little pussycat breathing on the other end of the phone line. _Ahh... yes! Pussycat! I think that´s what I´ll call my little naughty girl! _My internal musings were interrupted when I heard a quiet whimper come through the phone. _She fucking whimpered! _It was like music to my fucking ears!

It was so soft and quiet that I wasn´t sure if I had imagined it, but the way my dick was pounding on my scrubs to be set free, let me know that he´d heard the same thing. How I wanted to hear that sound again, to watch while she writhed in need like a wanton little slut. I could just imagine the beautiful shade of pink I could turn her ass and back with my favorite flogger, and then take her hard and fast from behind, while she was strapped to my St. Andrew´s Cross.

_Fuck!_

I felt like a virgin being teased with his first taste of pussy! _Virgin! Really! If Jasper and Peter could see you now! _True! They would give me some serious shit if they knew how she had me salivating over the fucking phone like a pervert! The thought angered the Dom in me, no one fucking controlled me! Here I was losing my shit like a fucking rookie over a complete and total stranger! This simply would not do!

The timer on the phone indicated that the call had been connected for 9 minutes and 45 seconds, when the timer read 10 and the time was up, I released the breath that I didn´t even realize I had been holding. Not wanting to convey my eagerness, I took another calming breath. ¨Hmm... so, my mysterious new pet decided to call,¨ I said in a low, but stern voice.

_My pet!_

_Yes mine!_

_For now at least... she´s mine!_

¨I...¨ she began speaking.

¨Silence!¨ I barked. ¨I don´t recall giving you permission to speak! ¨ Her sharp intake of breath confirmed that I had her right where I wanted her. ¨Now, now... see that wasn´t so hard was it?¨ I asked rhetorically, testing to see if she would answer verbally.

I could hear the breath she took in, but this time it was one of uncertainty, almost as if she wants to speak, but is unsure if she should do so. In the end, she remained silent. ¨Once again you amaze me, my pet; when in doubt NEVER SPEAK! It will save you from a lot unnecessary punishments! ¨ My voice contained just a bit of an edge to emphasis my point. ¨Not that I wouldn´t enjoy seeing you cuffed to my whipping bench with a nice pink ass, quite the contrary,¨ I added as an afterthought. Smiling to myself wickedly, I decided to verbalize my thoughts. ¨I can tell by the way you´re breathing pet that you´re enjoying our little time together. Is this little phone play we´re engaging in making you aroused pussycat? You may answer verbally.¨ I instructed.

¨Ye... yes, Sir,¨ she breathed.

¨Now, now pussycat, that didn´t sound to convincing to me, we can´t have you stuttering and stammering now can we?¨ I questioned condescendingly. ¨Now, I´m going to ask you again, ARE YOU AROUSED,¨ I asked with a little more force this time. I knew she was inexperienced, but if she was going to be _my_ sub, she would have to check that shy and awkwardness at the door.

¨Yes... yes I am, Sir,¨ she said with more certainty this time.

¨Tsk, tsk, tsk, my eager little pet, rule number one: you must always, and I do mean _always_, refer to yourself in the third person when speaking to me. ´I´ is no longer a part of your vocabulary; you will answer me by starting with 'your pet´... now, answer me again, and surely you can be a bit more descriptive in your explanation.¨ I spoke authoritatively, wanting to open her up a bit more.

If I was going to get a taste, so to speak, of commanding her body – which I fully intended to – I had to make her comfortable giving me the responses that I so desired. I wanted the slut that was buried on the inside, not the woman that everyone saw daily on the outside.

She needed to let go, like she did in her fantasies and wet dreams. We all have a dark and deviant side, but most of us are too controlled by society to give in to it. I wanted her to let go and tell my how she could feel her juices seeping through her panties, or how painful her clit was throbbing because it was in need of some attention! _That is what I wanted to fucking hear!_

¨Your pet is very aroused, Sir,¨ she purred huskily._ She fucking purred! Now we´re fucking getting somewhere!_

¨And,¨ I pressed.

¨And... and she´s very much enjoying this phone call,¨ she whispered. _ Fuck!_ Just the sound of her voice is sending shock waves directly to my pulsing cock! The more I listened, the more I felt some unexplainable connection or draw to this mysterious woman; it was almost as if somehow... I knew her.

I shook off the silly sense of familiarity and pressed for more. ¨Last warning pussycat, if you can´t be any more descriptive than that... I´m hanging up! I don´t have time to sit and pull shit out of you! Either you want this or you don´t! Your choice my pet!¨ I threatened. ¨I´m willing to bet that your dreams are dirtier than that; I know you can be my little nasty girl. Why play coy with me now? Why not tell me how you _really_ feel?¨ I mocked, trying to goad her into giving me what I so desperately needed.

Once again the change in her breathing pattern gave her away, I could just imagine the appalled look on flushed her face. I was testing her, and I prayed to God that she was up for the challenge. ¨Now pussycat, is there _something_ you want to tell me or should I… just bid you a _goodnight_?¨ I put emphasis on the last word, knowing fully that she was just as sexually frustrated as I was. The difference being, I knew how to play the game... unlike my little _newbie_ here. That still didn´t stop me from chanting in my head... _please have something to tell me_, over and over.

¨Sir, with all due respect, your pet is dripping, no... She's soaking wet. I can feel it through my pants.¨ she responded huskily, this time with an unwavering tone. _Hell yeah! Houston we have mother-fucking take off!_

I was rubbing my hard cock unconsciously through my pants; I was dangerously close to blowing my load, and needed to slow things down a bit. ¨Ahh... there´s the naughty little pet I´ve been waiting for,¨ I moaned, ¨nice of you to finally show up.¨ I was making progress and in the heat of the moment decided to alter the course of my plan. I wanted to see just how far I could push her out of her comfort zone and into my waiting web of control. ¨So my _pussy _has a wet _pussy _huh... my, my, my you must really be uncomfortable; maybe you should rub it a little through your pants and see if that makes it any better? ¨ I suggested wickedly, knowing that she was only going to stroke the fire, but do nothing to put out the flames. ¨Let me hear you pussycat, let me hear how _good_ it feels to stroke that hot wet pussy of yours.¨

The rustling on the other end of the phone let me know that I was on the verge of winning, but the loud guttural moan she gave me, let me know... I´d landed the fucking jackpot. ¨Ahh... fuck, that feels so good, Sir...¨ she moaned loudly.

Not being able to judge how close she was over the phone, I coaxed her on a little more before I plan to pull the proverbial rug from under her feet. ¨A little more pressure pussycat, a little more pressure to make it feel that much better, ¨ I teased. Her throaty moans were driving me fucking insane, in one fluid motion I yanked the string holding my scrubs, gunning for my swollen dick. ¨Harder pet, press harder, let me fucking hear how good that feels!¨ I barked breathlessly. Finally, my dick sprang free of its confinement, I could have cried at the relief I felt wrapping my hand around it, desperately needing some type of friction. I used the pre-cum that was bubbling from my slit as lubrication; I began to pump it slowly, moaning internally from the sensation.

¨Ahh... yesss...¨ she moaned. _Fuck! _If she had this type of effect on me over the phone, I couldn´t wait to get her in to my playroom, where I could pound in and out of her pussy until the beast in me was sated.

I could feel my stomach tightening as I pumped my dick to the rhythm of her breathy moans; I never fucking wanted this feeling to end. I wanted more time with her, and if I was going to leave any type of lasting impression; I had to bring an end to our conversation. I have to do it now, before it was too late. I´m two seconds away from blowing _my_ load, so I know _she_ has to be close as well, we needed to slow this train down a bit.

With a heavy heart, an aching dick, and ocean blue balls, I spoke the words that left a bitter taste in my mouth. ¨Stop!¨ I commanded as I released my pulsating cock from my grip. I was doing my best trying to ignore the bobbing and twitching it continued to do in protest of my decision. ¨That´s enough for now pet!¨

¨But... but, Sir...¨ she whined, indicating that I had her teetering on the edge just where I wanted her to be. ¨I don´t...¨ she started and stopped realizing her mistake. ¨Sorry Sir, your pet, she does not understand why we stopped...¨ her voice trailed off laced with disappointment.

¨Very good pussycat, I´m glad that you were able to correct your mistake, but all good things will come in due time; I assure you that Santa didn´t forget, and my little pet has something extra _special _under the tree this year.¨ I promised. ¨I want you naked and in the middle of your bed in 15 minutes, arms stretched above your head, legs spread and bent at the knee. I want my pet open and exposed, just dripping in anticipation of impending my phone call. When the phone rings you are to press the speaker button and await further instruction.¨ I spoke clear and concise, wanting my instructions followed to the letter. ¨Oh... and pussycat, NO TOUCHING, I´d hate for you to get nothing but a lump of coal in your stocking for being a bad pet!¨ I warned. ¨Until then...¨

I didn't want to give her time to respond, so I hit the end button, terminating the call. To say the deviant and my dick were more than thrilled with my plans, would be a fucking understatement. You didn´t actually _think_ I would pass up a chance to not only give myself, but also my new pet, what could only be classified as explosive on the Richter scale of orgasms did you? _Phew... you had me worried there for a minute!_

_I don´t fucking think so!_

I just needed a moment to regain my control, before I shot my load like a seventeen year old kid. I fought with the lead pipe standing at attention between my legs, to get it back in my pants and headed into the kitchen to get drink, the lukewarm beer sitting on my nightstand all but forgotten. I emptied the contents into the sink and placed the bottle in with the recycling; I needed to pull out the big guns, so I poured myself a shot of Kettle One vodka.

I threw back my shot and welcomed the burn that came along with it. After throwing back three more, I headed into the bedroom, picking up the disposable phone; I set the alarm to go off in 25 minutes.

I knew that I instructed her to be waiting in 15, but the extra 10 minutes would mean a world of difference; she would be fucking swimming in the pool of her arousal, while anticipating my phone call. I chuckled darkly as I stripped of my clothes and headed in to take a much needed cold shower, with my fucking rock hard cock leading the way.

As the beads of cold water cut into my skin like tiny razors, I thought back to the conversation I'd just had. The more I thought about it, the more puzzled I was by my reaction, mainly because I had to struggle so hard to maintain my focus, which was so out of character for me. Shit, several times I had to regroup to stop myself, before shooting my fucking load all over my boxers.

Also, I couldn't shake the feelings of familiarity; it was as if I'd known this woman my whole life. _Talk about fucking weird! Tell me about it! _One thing I was certain of – I had to pull my head of my ass and get my act together. No way was I going to convince this mysterious woman, with the sexy silk laden voice that I was an experienced Dom, if I kept acting like a fucking teenager!

I turned off the shower after ten minutes of trying unsuccessfully to convince my swollen dick to go down; it seemed to have a mind of its own. As I look down, I´m reminded of that fucking man-eating Venus flytrap, Seymour, from Little Shop of Horrors.

Just like Seymour, my dick has sucked all the blood from the rest of my body. The head was a deep purple and engorged like a mother fucker! Listening closely, I could have sworn I heard my dick wine, ¨feed me Edward!¨ I startled and shook my head trying desperately to clear the haze; I was losing my fucking mind! And for who! I hadn´t even met this fucking woman, and she had my dick trying to jump ship and strike out on his own.

_You know we can do this without you right!_

_Ha! I like to see you fucking try!_

I dried off, not bothering to dress and chuckled darkly as I headed out of the bathroom, I _was _losing my fucking mind! Here I am arguing with my dick, like it could fucking take off and leave me behind. How fucking ridiculous! Even though it was intimidating me a little that the fucker was hard as fucking steel, after that arctic shower I just suffered. I was kind of scared, though; I would never tell him that.

_What!_

_Don´t fucking judge me! _

The water was fifteen fucking degrees below freezing and my dick didn´t even break a sweat! My fucking teeth were chattering! They sounded like someone was doing motherfucking River Dance, while my dick just sat emitting steam. If that´s not built for all weather, I don´t know what the fuck is!

I shook my head to dispel the silliness of my current thoughts and picked up the disposable phone. I sat down on the side of my queen sized bed and could have cried tears of joy, when I saw that I only had to wait 3 more minutes, until I could hear my beauty´s voice again. _Beauty! You haven´t even seen her! _I know, but that voice... with a voice like hers, she had to be nothing less than exquisite.

I was actually counting down the minutes until I would be granted a taste of her sweet nectar. _Fuck!_ This woman has already got me by the balls... what happens when I finally do meet her? I didn´t have time to ponder long, because the alarm on the disposable phone chimed. It´s show-fucking-time! I took a deep breath and hit send, before the second ring, I was greeted by heavy staccato breaths.

¨Ahh... eager are we, pet?¨ I purred cynically into the phone. Once again, I was met with the beautiful melody created by her panting breaths. I could tell that she would be very responsive to stimulation, something I prided, when I found it in a submissive.

If she would but give me the opportunity, I could take her to places she´d only dreamed of. Wanting to tease her a little more, I decided to forgo allowing her to speak for the time being. ¨I can just imagine how you look... all spread out and vulnerable for me. How the room is permeating with the musky aroma of your juices, as they drip slowly from your pussy... like the sap on a maple tree. I bet you taste just as sweet,¨ I complemented. ¨Can you feel me, as I run my nose along your hot slit, breathing in the sweetness that can only be you?¨ I asked rhetorically. ¨I bet your clit is so hard. I can just imagine how enlarged it is, so much so, your pussy lips can´t even contain it.¨ I knew this was torture, but I wanted to see how long it would take to get some type of reaction.

I didn´t have to wait long, as I was rewarded with the rustling of sheets and sounds of whimpering that shot straight to my dick. I swear she has it hooked up to booster cables, because every sweet sound that falls from her lips, jump starts my fucking cock! This perfect stranger is going to be the death of me!

¨Tsk, tsk, tsk,¨ I clucked my tongue. ¨KEEP STILL!¨ I ordered. ¨I didn´t give you permission to make a sound either! You´ve just earned a little time out,¨ I said sternly. Her breath hitched and it seemed like forever until I hear her release it.

¨Hmm... what should I do with you?¨ I pondered loudly. I knew what I _wanted_ to do to her. I _wanted_ to watch her writhe and moan, like a slut in heat, as I worked her over with my favorite riding crop. I _wanted _her to beg me over and over, only to be denied release. I _wanted_ to know how it felt to be buried balls deep in her pussy pounding… marking… claiming her as mine.

_Fuck! _I needed to get home! I needed to see her in person. I _needed_ to get her in to my fucking playroom! Now! The mere thought of what I could do to her had me panting. It fucking floored me the type of control she had over me in a matter of minutes! Fuck this, it was time to show her who the fucking Dom was!

¨Listen to me naughty girl, first things first, I want you to describe to me what I would see if I was to walk in the door right now. I want you to speak in great detail, if I close my eyes... I want to feel like I´m there.¨ I instructed. ¨Are you familiar with the standard safe word system, you may answer.¨

¨Yes Sir,¨ she responded a bit breathlessly.

¨Good girl, you know what to do… now make me happy... and remember... ´I´ is unacceptable,¨ I reminded her as I sat up against the headboard in an effort to get more comfortable. I waited with bated breath as my dick twitched in anticipation.

Pet took in a deep breath, almost as if she was trying to gain some type of resolve. ¨Yo... your girl is lying in the center of the bed as instructed, Sir. She has her arms above her head and her legs spread wide and bent at the knee.¨ she spoke quietly. My patience was wearing thin and I was preparing to scold her when she began to speak with a little more boldness. ¨Her nipples are rock hard and they´ve darkened to a deep rose. They´re taunt and painful, just begging to be touched, her stomach is tight and flat. She can feel the muscles pulling with each of her breaths, the anticipation is almost unbearable. Your girl´s pu... her... pussy,¨ she stumbled, almost unwilling to say the word. ¨Her pussy is bare, except for a landing strip and it´s dripping with her juices.¨

I could hear the steady increase in her breathing, she was practically hyperventilating. Reaching for the lube on my bedside table and squirting a generous amount in my hand, I gave my dick some much needed attention.

¨She´s wet sir,¨ she spoke again, ¨your girl is extremely wet. She can imagine your hands kneading her breast and pinching her nipples. She would like nothing more that to have you pinch and lick her aching nipples,¨ she moaned. _Fuck!_ This is going better than I thought; my little pussycat was coming out of her shell.

Well let´s just see if we can turn things up a bit shall we. ¨Take your hands and bring them to your breast, I want you to knead them slowly.

¨Ahh...¨ she cried. Now we´re cooking! I continued to pump my dick slowly, not wanting to get ahead of myself. I prided myself in my impeccable orgasm control. Tonight would be no different; I wanted us to cum together.

¨That´s it my dirty little girl, harder, work them a little harder. Imagine it´s my hands… my hands that are bringing you all this pleasure.¨ I breathed.

¨Sir,¨ she mewled. I could tell from her heavy panting that she was finally getting into our little conversation.

¨I want you to pinch your nipples pet,¨ I ordered. I could just imagine the way her mouth was opening each time she whimpered in pleasure. What I wouldn´t give to see the look on her face as she pleasured herself with thoughts of me on her mind. ¨Harder pussycat, I would pinch harder!¨

¨Ahh... it hurts,¨ she cried.

¨What color are we pet?¨ I questioned, not wanting to take her too far too fast.

I could hear sounds of rustling over the phone, as she writhed in need. ¨Green sir, it hurts... but God this feels so gooood,¨ she moaned, elongating the word good.

¨That´s it pet, just let go and feel, feel how good I can make it. Keep pinching with your left hand and take your right hand and slowly run it down your stomach, stopping just above your sensitive little nub.¨

¨Ungh... Sir,¨ she moaned. ¨So good Sir... you make me feel so good.¨

God, what I wouldn´t give to be able to watch this, to be able to watch her get herself off, while fantasizing about me. As I sit there listening to her moan and groan like my private slut, it just made me want her that much more. If I couldn´t be there to spank and turn her flesh a beautiful shade of pink, I´d have to settle for the next best thing. Listening! ¨Pussycat, I want you to spank your clit for me. I want to fucking hear it ring through the phone!¨ I ordered pumping my dick a little faster now.

_Thwack!_ ¨Ahh...¨ _Thwack!_ ¨Ahh... _Thwack! Thwack!_ ¨Ahh...¨ she screamed each time her hand made contact with her clit. The sounds coming from her lips were driving my fucking mad with lust. Fueling my need to fuck her hard – and fuck her hard I would – the very first chance I got.

¨That´s it nasty girl, keep pinching and slapping! I love the fucking sounds you make, while you imagine my fingers pinching those sweet fucking tits of yours. My hand slapping that fucking hot little clit, while your pussy is dripping for me.¨ I fucking continued to goad her on, loving every minute of how she was responding to me.

¨Fuck _yesss,¨ _she hissed.

¨What pet, tell me what you feel,¨ I coaxed her on further, wanting her to be as verbal as possible.

¨_Ungh_... it... it feels so fucking good! _Sooo _much... _ungh_ sensation... the pinching... the sting... _Fuck Sir! _Your girl needs to cum! _Pleeeeaaase_!¨ she begged.

¨Not yet my naughty girl, now run the fingers of your right hand through your slick folds... stroke that pussy for me... tell me pussycat... tell me what I´m missing.¨ I breath.

¨Aaa... it´s so wet, Sir, it´s too wet... your girl´s pussy is hot and dripping all over the bed...¨ she panted.

¨_Fuuuuckkkk._..¨ I moaned. ¨Pussycat, I know you must taste like heaven... taste that sweet pussy for me... let me hear how good it tastes.¨

¨Mmm... so good Sir... _sooo fucking good_... please,¨ she begged shamelessly. I could hear her sucking her fingers noisily; my little closet slut liked the taste of her own juices.

I could feel the coil tightening deep in the pit of my stomach and my balls were just about ready to explode. I wasn't going to last much longer; so I picked up the pace of my pumping, paying special attention to the engorged head of my cock. I wanted us to cum together. I wanted to give her something to look forward to, something to keep me at the forefront of her mind until I made it back to Seattle.

¨Pussycat, I want you to pump in and out of that beautiful little pussy of yours with two fingers, but stay away from your clit.¨ I could hear as her fingers sloshed in and out of her pussy. Fucking music to my ears! She was so motherfucking wet! I begin to thrust my hips upward as I pumped my cock; the added sensation had my fucking toes curling.

¨Fuck pussycat, that shit sounds so motherfucking sexy. I can hear just how wet you are for me.¨ I moaned. ¨Is that for me! Is your pussy all wet just for me?¨

¨Yesss...¨ she let out in a sexy moan. ¨For you Sir, it´s all for you... so close... more Sir, please... your girl needs more!¨

¨Spank it pussycat... spank that beautiful clit. Keep pumping, don´t stop. I´m so fucking close!¨ I yelled. The sounds of her slapping her clit rang out through the phone in time with my pumping. I was groaning and panting, completely caught up in the sensations she was invoking in me. She was giving me just as much as I was giving her, and it felt absolutely amazing.

¨Please... _Thwack! Thwack!_ Please Sir..._ Thwack! Thwack!_ I need to..._ pleaseeeee_!¨ she screamed.

¨Fuck,¨ I grunted. ¨I´m... almost... _ungh_... fucking feels... ahh... pussycat...¨ I couldn´t hold off one second longer, I was about to fucking explode! I could feel my orgasm building and it was going to be fucking epic! I reached down and cupped my balls, while pumping my cock relentlessly. ¨Cum!¨ I shouted. ¨Cum, pussycat, right... _ungh_... fucking... now!¨ I yelled as my body stiffened and my seed spewed out in hot spurts all over my stomach. My dick and hand had developed minds of their own, as I continued to pump the never ending streams of cum from my body.

¨Ahh... Sir... _fuuuuccckkkk!¨ s_he yelled, ¨so good... I... I can´t... stop... unghhh...¨ she continued to whimper and moan throughout her orgasm that seemed to go on forever. ¨I´m going... again... ahh... I can´t...¨ she cried.

¨Yes you can,¨ I encouraged, ¨let go pussycat... cum for me again!¨

¨Mmm...¨ she let out a deep guttural moan that shit went straight to my dick, causing me to erupt again.

¨Fuck, fuck, fuck, pussycat...¨ I growled as my second orgasm of the night hit. I was fucking spent, buzzing off my post coital bliss. She fucking made me cum twice without even laying a finger on me!

I will not_ stop_… until she´s_ mine_!

Just the thought of what I was able to do to her, had my body continuing to spasm with light aftershocks. I could feel the muscles in my stomach as they continued to contract and release with each spasm.

Finally, after we were both fucking spent as hell, there was nothing but our erratic breaths that could be heard through the phone line. As I lay there trying desperately to get my breathing under control, I couldn´t stop the stupid ass crooked grin that was spreading across my face. _I was the fucking man!_

I was just about to ask my little pussycat how she enjoyed things, when I heard her snoring lightly over the phone. _Well fuck me sideways! _My chest puffed out proudly,as I listened to her quiet snores. _Merry fucking Christmas pet!_ _Way to go Cullen, you put that sweet little pussy to sleep!_

I sat running my hands through my hair, while I listened to her soft snores for a little while longer, just relishing at the thought of what I was able to give her. I could fucking get use to this shit! I couldn´t wait until I could be with her in person, but until then, the phone calls would have to be enough.

I mentally began to plan our next phone call, now that I had been given a taste, so to speak, I didn´t want to waste any time with a lack of communication. Tomorrow I would call Rose and discuss her training, I plan to be involved every step of the way.

I was brought out of my mental planning, when I heard her let out a sigh of contentment and stir through the phone. Just before I disconnected the call, I heard her mumble, ¨Sir,¨ as she seemed to settle deeper into sleep. Committing the sweet sound to memory and vowing to hear it again – in person; I disconnected the call and began typing a text, wanting to her to know just how pleased I was with her tonight.

**Pet~ I have no words to express how well you **_**pleased**_** me tonight. You should be very happy. I hope that you were just as **_**pleased**_**, and as eager as I am for us to get into the playroom. Don´t worry about not saying good night:) I hope you rest well. We will discuss tonight´s activities tomorrow... till then... naughty dreams my pet! ~Sir**

**P.S. You talk in your sleep... interesting!**

I grinned as I made my way to the bathroom to clean up my mess, I felt lighter and more buoyant than I'd felt in a hell of a long time. I can't wait to talk to my pussycat tomorrow.

As I climbed into bed, I felt more sated than I could ever remember feeling. To tell the truth, I couldn't ever remember a sub having this type of effect on me. I had actually stuck my dick in Tanya and she _damn_ sure never made me feel this good.

_Eww... Yeah, don't remind me!_

I finally succumbed to the exhaustion of this long ass day with a smile on my face. I fell into the most peaceful sleep than I'd had in a long time, while thoughts of my mysterious pussycat danced around in my head.

__FtLoD__

I woke up the next morning with a fucking pep in my step and pride in my fucking stride. I was on cloud nine and absolutely nothing or no one was going to put a damper on my mood today. I didn´t need to be at the out-patient clinic for another forty-five minutes, so I sat down with a cup of coffee and typed out a text to send to my pet.

**Pet ~ I hope you were able to rest well, because thanks to you... I slept like a baby! You shouldn´t wake this morning with too much discomfort, but if you do, it´s nothing that a nice soak in a hot tub of water won´t cure. Although, I kind of like the idea of the sting serving as a tiny reminder of our time together. **

**I would have loved to have been there last night to administer your aftercare and tuck you safely into bed, just to be able to wake up in the middle of the night and have my wicked way with your mouth and that tight little pussy of yours. Soon... soon I will get my wish, but until then I intend to leave you panting and dripping with anticipation. Have a good day! Oh, and remember pet… your body belongs to me now… NO TOUCHING! Talk to you soon! ~ Sir**

I hit send and drained the remaining coffee left in my cup; I headed into the kitchen looking for something to eat and another much needed cup of coffee. I had forgotten to eat dinner last night_. I wonder why!_ As I rummaged through the fridge, I couldn't erase the stupid grin that was plastered on my face; I was mentally going over the things I needed to take care of before I spoke with pet again. Thankfully, I was only working eight hours today and it was mainly paperwork and dealing with the transfer of the clinic into the hands of the newly trained staff.

Our time here was coming to an end, and somehow we managed to be ahead of schedule, this would make my leaving a week early that much smoother. My plan was to inform Dr. Gerundy of my need to get back to Seattle for personal reasons and spend today and Monday debriefing my staff so I could fly back to the states on Tuesday.

I looked at my watch to see that I only had 20 minutes to get to the clinic, so my little online shopping would have to wait until later. I wanted to order some new toys for the playroom and anything else I could spoil my new pet with.

I normally purchased a few new things when I changed subs, but for some reason, after Tanya, I felt like I needed to do a complete overhaul. The thought of using my old crops and whips on pussycat was making me itch!

_Fucking unacceptable! _

_She deserves the nothing but the best!_

I couldn´t wait to shop for my pussycat, there were so many things that I wanted to do to her. If all goes according to plan, I would get my chance to have my wicked way with her on Saturday.

My family should be home from Philadelphia by the time I get in this evening or at least by lunch time; Emmett had played one hell of a game last night. They beat the Steelers 21 to 7; the winning touchdown was score by Em. To say I was proud of my little brother was a fucking understatement; he was one hell of a ball player.

I would have to wait until later to call Rose and Alice; I wanted to set up some training time for my pet. I also needed Alice to get me a copy of the contract or her conditions for the test scene ASAP, although it really didn´t matter, because at this point I would agree to any fucking thing just to be able to get into the playroom with my pussycat.

_Fuck!_ I was hard now just thinking about her and didn´t have time to rub one out. I adjust my now painfully hard dick as best I can and head to the clinic; I was counting down the minutes until I could speak to my pet again.

I took long purposeful strides and whistled a happy tune as I made the short walk down to the clinic. I was on cloud nine and nothing and no one would dampen my mood today. ¨Good morning Maria,¨ I cheerfully spoke to the receptionist, no doubt taking her by surprise.

¨Um... uh... good morning Dr. Cullen,¨ she responded nervously, clearly my sudden change of mood made her wary. I really couldn´t fault the poor woman, I´d really been an asshole in the short time I´d been here.

Being away from my family, and the emotional turmoil due to Isabella´s wedding, didn´t put me in the best of moods; even if it was my choice to be here. I would have to see about sending her some flowers or something before I left, after all, she was one hell of a receptionist, and the clinic always ran like a well oiled machine with her here. She would definitely keep the new doctors on their toes.

I smiled my trademark crooked grin as I headed up the hall to speak with Dr. Gerundy. I gave a firm, yet quiet knock on Dr. Gerundy´s office door, mentally preparing my speech. ¨Come in,¨ his gravelly voice called from inside.

I slowly pushed the door open, peeking in to be sure no one else was inside. ¨Morning Wayne,¨ I greeted, ¨you have a minute to talk?¨

¨Of course Edward, come on in.¨

I stepped into the plush corner office and took a minute to take in the decorum. It was average in size, but had a homey kind of feel to it. Pictures of his wife, children, and grandchildren lined his desk and just about every available surface of his office. You couldn´t help but feel at home, as soon as you crossed the thresh hold.

Wayne Gerundy was not only my colleague, but he was also my friend and mentor – having trained with him for part of my residency. He was one hell of a doctor and loved to help people. This wasn´t about money for him, he truly had a passion and desire to help people get well... especially children.

All his children were grown and married, so he and his wife Suzanne, a pediatric specialist, would be staying on here in Switzerland to oversee the operations of the clinic for a while longer. My guess is that they´ll retire from here someday. He was a 54 year old, stout little man, with wisps of stringy grey hair that barely measured 5 feet tall. He may have been lacking in stature, but he more than made up for it with his heart and compassion for healing sick people.

The idea for the clinic was his brainchild, and when he presented the idea to myself as well as some other very prominent physicians across the country, there was no way that we could say no. ¨What´s on your mind son,¨ he asked in his usual fatherly tone.

¨Well,¨ I began nervously, ¨I was hoping you´d grant me a reprieve and allow me to get out of here Tuesday.¨

¨Homesick already Dr. Cullen,¨ he teased good naturedly.

I couldn´t help but chuckle, Carlisle, Wayne, his wife Suzanne, and Esme were all good friends, so he knew exactly how close my family and I were. ¨Something like that,¨ I grinned, knowing that is was more than just about my family I was homesick for. ¨I need to take care of some _personal_ issues and it would be a great help if I could get home on Tuesday.¨ I replied, trying to discreetly adjust the growing bulge in my pants at thoughts of getting home to my pussycat.

Looking over some documents on his desk, he contemplated. ¨Well, I was looking over the patient files and notes from our last staff meeting... it seems that we're way ahead of our initial plan. I don´t see any reason why you can´t leave early,¨ he pondered as he continued to study the documents. ¨Actually, today can be your last day if you´d like,¨ he added as an afterthought.

_What!_

_Well I´ll be damn!_

_Did you hear that!_

_We´re fucking out of here!_

_Pussycat here we come!_

_Pun totally fucking intended!_

I had to fight to reign in my emotions, between my cock and the deviant in my head, I wanted to jump up and fucking fist pump while doing my happy dance all around the goddamn room. Instead, I settled for celebrating internally and outwardly showing a tiny bit of remorse. ¨Wayne, I can´t thank you enough... If I didn´t need to get home...¨ I let my words trail off not wanting to finish the statement. Because I knew _damn_ well I wouldn´t take it back, I had a date with a pussycat that I had every intention of letting lap up the cream from my erupting cock. I shook my head trying to dispel the lustful thoughts swimming around my head and focused on the matter at hand.

Wayne let out a hearty chuckle and leaned back in his seat, ¨Edward, you and I both know that´s bullshit, I could offer you the moon and you wouldn´t stay.¨ He leaned in giving me a knowing smirk, ¨so tell me Edward, who is she? Who is the _woman_ that has Seattle´s most eligible bachelor by the balls?¨ He winked mischievously.

I felt my face get hot and knew I was blushing like a fucking teenage girl. Was I that fucking transparent? How could he see through my bullshit excuse to get home so easily? I ran my hands through my hair and tried to keep a poker face.

¨To answer your question, yes... you are that transparent,¨ he commented as if reading my thoughts. ¨I can tell by the look on your face that _that´s_ what you´re thinking. I´m no fool my boy, why do you think I brought my wife along?¨ he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_Fuck! TMI... that was just too much fucking information!_

_Cue my now flaccid cock!_

I talked with Dr. Gerundy a short while longer going over the key points for today´s staff meeting, promising to return this summer, if there was a need before I left. I headed to the break room for a much needed cup of coffee, and then made my way down to the conference room.

__FtLoD__

Three hours later, I fell into my desk chair with an audible sigh. The fucking staff meeting was brutal, but we got everything accomplished that we set out to do. I actually felt good about going home tomorrow, knowing that everything was in order and would be running smoothly.

I decided to forgo lunch and instead make some much needed phone calls. I idly chewed on the end of my pen as I waited for my sister to answer the phone. ¨Edward,¨ Alice squealed piercing my eardrums. ¨Didn´t I tell you she´d be perfect! I just knew the two of you would hit it off! I can´t wait to take her shopping for her new outfit. I was thinking that maybe a...¨ Alice was talking a mile a minute and I feared that if I didn´t stop her, she would be planning clear on up to my wedding day.

¨Alice, stop talking,¨ I huffed. ¨You sound like a damn fly buzzing around a picnic table! ¨

¨Well excuse me,¨ she snapped, ¨someone seems to have his panties in a wad this morning.¨

I immediately felt bad; I knew that I had unintentionally hurt my sister's feelings. Alice didn´t have a mean bone in her body, although she _meant_ well... she just tended to get carried away sometimes. ¨Sorry little pixie,¨ I offered, ¨I was just trying to get a word in, I´m still at the clinic and don´t have that much time to talk.¨

¨Sorry,¨ she whispered like a scolded child, ¨I´m just so excited that things went well last night.¨

I should have known that the inch high private eye would squeeze the details of our phone call out of my pet, but instead of being irritated, I found myself wanting to know what she thought. Alice didn't normally meddle in the affairs of my subs, but this being a friend of hers, I knew she was just as anxious as pet and I were about making this precarious situation work.

Before I knew it I was firing off questions at Alice like she'd just met my teenage crush. ¨You talk to her! What did she say! Did she enjoy our phone call? Does she want me to call again? Is she looking forward to our doing a scene together?"

_Whoa!_

_Get a grip Cullen!_

_Hate to say it, but man you are sooo whipped!_

Alice's tinkling laughter coming through the phone line caused me to put a stop to my endless barrage of questions. "My, my, my big brother slow down, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were quite taken with your new _pet_," she teased.

"Alice," I groaned, "this is not the time for your childish behavior."

"Oh Edward, this is definitely the time," she continued to laugh at my expense.

I groaned audibly, scrubbing my face with my hands in agitation. She is definitely Emmett's little sister, he would be so proud of her shining moment – gained at my expense no doubt. "Alice… please... this is serious," I begged.

"Sorry Edward," she stammered between giggles, "I just couldn't help myself; it's just so sweet to hear you talk like that."

"I know, I'm such a comedian, glad I can make you laugh," I said sarcastically.

"I've never heard you speak of a woman that way," she said, all traces of humor gone from her voice. "I mean… not about anybody except mom," she spoke quietly, being a little more serious now.

I couldn't stop the ache in my chest, as I rubbed unconsciously at my temple, before pulling my hand through my already unruly hair. Sighing, I couldn't help but hear the double meaning of Alice's words. I knew that she and Esme worried about me finding someone to settle down with.

Whereas Esme, had no clue about my _sexual tastes_, Alice did, and she believed that I could find what she had with Jazz, and not have to compromise my desires. Secretly, I was hoping to find just that with my new pet. Not that I wanted to settle, but I had to find a way to get over _her_, she was married now, I had to accept that… and move on.

¨I know,¨ was all I could muster up to say.

¨Edward,¨ she sighed, ¨I know she´s the one for you, I can feel it.¨

¨I think so too Alice,¨ I responded, ¨and that´s what scares the hell out of me!¨

¨Do you trust me?¨ she asked.

¨Alice,¨ I started.

¨No Edward, don´t Alice me,¨ she snapped. ¨DO YOU TRUST ME!¨

¨Of course I do Alice,¨ I huffed; ¨what kind of fucking stupid question is that?

Then stop over thinking shit,¨ she said in exasperation. ¨Just follow your instincts. I can tell by the way you both are freaking out that you two hit it off last night. She was practically glowing when I saw her this morning,¨ she confided. Glowing, I couldn't help but smirk at Alice's words; I would like to think that I had _everything_ to do with that.

¨Pixie, how did you get so damn smart,¨ I teased to lighten the too serious mood.

¨What do you mean, I´ve always been smart,¨ she joked. ¨Seriously Edward, you deserve to be happy, and I really think that _she_ will make you happy. You guys are perfect for each other. Just keep an open mind.¨

We talked awhile longer about any and everything that I was missing out on in Seattle; apparently there had been a bit of excitement at the club last weekend that Alice was eager to share with me. There was never a dull moment when it came to Alice; she always knew exactly what I needed to get out of a funk.

She promised to email me a copy of the test scene contract by the time I made it home from work. I tried without success to get her to tell me what my pet had divulged to her, but she wouldn´t budge; I finally gave up citing that I had to finish my work, so I could get home and pack.

__FtLoD__

Two hours later as I made my way to my apartment, I smiled because my ears were still ringing. Alice had a tendency to be a bit exuberant, and when I told her I was flying home early, her ear splitting squeal left my ears bleeding. It took me a while to calm her down enough to promise not to tell Mom and Dad. I wanted to surprise them.

Alice promised not to tell them and to make sure that everyone was present for Sunday dinner at my parents, since Emmett didn´t have a game this weekend everyone could be there. I would spend New Year´s Eve rearranging my playroom, and New Year´s day preparing for my scene at the club later on that night. _Yeah, I was getting ahead of myself, but I like to be prepared! Blame the Boy Scout in me!_

As soon as I stepped into my tiny apartment, I felt it; it was like I was drawn to the disposable cell phone. It was almost as if I could feel her. _What the fuck! I have got to get a fucking grip! _Unbidden, Alice´s words rang out in my head, '_you guys are perfect for each other_.' Could there actually be some truth to Alice´s words! God I hope so!

I picked up the phone and felt my heart leap in my chest. There were two text messages. Could she possibly be feeling the same way I did? Could she feel the same undeniable pull towards me that I was feeling towards her? I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, why is this so fucking complicated? What makes her so different from the others? I decided to stop being a pussy and just open the damn texts.

**Sir~ Good night Sir, your girl wishes pleasant dreams for you as well. Your girl is really sorry for falling asleep, but the conversation was umm... quite stimulating. :) Words cannot express how **_**pleased**_** she is that you were **_**pleased**_**! Just thinking about your playroom has your pet dripping. Soon she hopes! She wants to apologize for anything she may have said in her sleep. Please don´t hold it against her. Looking forward to your next call. ~pet**

I chuckled to myself when I noticed that the time stamp on the first message was only three hours after our phone call. She must have awoken to find the call had been ended. I would have loved to be a fly on the wall to have witnessed that. I immediately moved on to the second message, eager to read what else she had to say.

**Sir~ Good morning! Your message made my day just a little more exciting. Thank you! Your girl has decided to keep Sir on her mind all day; she's forgoing the hot bath and opting to shower. She hopes that the lingering effects of last night's conversation will remain with her throughout the day. Each time the bra rubs against her highly sensitive nipples; your girl is reminded of Sir's control over her body. This body is yours to do as you please! Eagerly awaiting your call! ~pet**

I stroked my now throbbing cock through my pants. Fuck! What was this woman doing to me! Tomorrow was going to be a long fucking flight, and week was going to be even longer! Just knowing that we would be in the same city, already had my dick leaking; I couldn't wait for Saturday to get here! I couldn´t get home fast enough, if this worked out, like I prayed it would; I would owe Alice big time, and this would be one time that I wouldn't have any problem paying up.

I groaned audibly while ceasing my ministrations, my cock would have to wait; I had one more phone call to make. I picked up my cell and dialed the familiar number; I waited with bated breath for her to answer. As usual, she didn´t disappoint.

She answered the phone, letting out a throaty seductive chuckle, being the smug hard ass bitch that I'd come to love. ¨Eddie... I´ve been expecting your call...¨

_Let the games begin!_

_

* * *

_Okay... what do you think? Did you like it? I hope so, because I got a kick out of writing it. Let me know what you think, as always, good or bad; I want to hear it! Until Next time, which I hope to be soon!

Laterzzz:)

~Krazi & Mojo~

xoxo


	10. Chapter 9: And So It Begins

Hello... Hello... hope everybody´s have a good week. If not, here´s a little something that I hope can make it better! Thanks for all the reviews and support that everyone´s giving the story! It means a lot that someone wants to read what I write. I just get so warm and fuzzy every time I see a review, story, or author alert! You guys rock! See you at the end... enjoy!

**Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

For the Love of Domination: Chapter 9

And So It Begins...

**BPOV**

I pulled into Alice´s driveway, feeling like I had just left Forks and the fuckery that was _my _Christmas 2009, only moments ago. Thank God for the Kings of Leon, they were a good distraction and had kept my mind off of things, enabling me to make it back to Seattle in one piece.

The fact that I´m sitting here, in front of Alice´s and not floating in a fucking river somewhere, is a testament to my resilience. How much more am I expected to take? When will _enough_ be _enough_? I made Charlie promise not to kill Jake after I left; I just hoped that he would keep his word, although it would probably be the hardest thing he would ever have to do, I had faith in him.

_Then again... he´d know exactly where to bury the body._

_Might not be such a bad idea after all._

I chuckled humorlessly as I laid my head against the steering wheel, the thought of Charlie offing Jacob didn´t seem like a bad idea. Well, if I didn´t have a conscience, it wouldn´t be such a bad idea. I could never do that to Sue, Seth, and Leah´s... _baby_.

_Ha! You thought I was going to say Leah!_

_Fuck that bitch and the broomstick she flew in on!_

Pardon me, but that´s the way I feel, if it weren´t for the fact that she was carrying an innocent child... I would have ripped her to fucking shreds! Not because I wanted Jake, but just for being a stupid _bitch _in general.

I sat there just contemplating the cluster fuck that has now become my life; I let out an audible sigh. Is _this_ what my life is destined to become? No! I would not believe that! This fucked up situation was _not_ who I was supposed to be!

Unlike Renee, I wouldn't be flighty, always looking for the next best thing. It was beyond me how Phil had put up with her for so long; her crazy ideas and adventures, made her a bit _much_ to handle sometimes. I had to applaud Phil though, he was the _yin_ to her _yang; _they were an odd, yet functioning couple.

Charlie had even found his happily-ever-after with Sue. I couldn´t help the smile the crept up my face at the thought, he´d spent so much time mourning the loss of Renee, and their failed marriage; I was just happy to see him moving on and truly living life now.

Though they were all happy with their present day individual lives, I knew that they all had to start out differently, only to end up with their true soul mates. As much as Renee loved Phil and Charlie loved Sue, I knew that their children were the best parts of their previous marriages... even if Sue did give birth to the _Spawn of Satan!_

_Hey... Seth is perfect._

_You can´t win ´em all._

Somehow now in their new relationships, they just worked... _perfectly_. Honestly, I was a little bit jealous that I didn´t have that. That perfect connection with someone... _my someone_. Someone who knew what I needed before I even asked. That´s what I wanted... well, maybe throw in a few whips and crops... and _that's_ what I wanted. I craved it.

They say, ´_how you start the New Year is how you´ll end it_´, so I was going to do my damnedest to leave all the shit of the previous year behind me, and start this one off with a fucking bang!

I unhooked my poor doggie from his car seat and placed him on the driveway. He was anxious for a much needed bathroom break. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn he gave me a look that said, ¨it´s about time bitch¨, rolled his eyes and strutted toward the grass.

_What the fuck?_

_Even my fucking dog is giving me the stink eye!_

I knew that he would miss Seth just as much as I did, the two had become inseparable during our short time in Forks, but there was no way that I could have stayed another night in that house, not with that sick bastard staying there too; I didn´t want to force Sue into the awkward position of having to choose sides. It had been 5 years since she´d seen Leah, and she deserved that time with her daughter... even if said daughter didn´t deserve it.

I watched with rapt attention as my dog did his own personal version of ´_the potty dance_´, for some reason he had this little ritual every time he did number two. _Hey, I say go for it. It always seemed to work for him, who am I to judge._ I just waited patiently with my plastic bag clad hand, ready to scoop up the mess.

_What?_

_I´m a fucking responsible dog owner!_

_Sue me!_

Once that was taken care of I opted to forgo unpacking the car and Mojo and I headed inside, thus encountering... _the package_. As much as I tried to put it out of my mind, there it was... taunting me, like you would a fat kid with cake.

The package.

It was right where Alice said it would be, pulling me in and calling my name, all at the same time.

I couldn´t stop my feet from moving; it was as if I´d lost the ability to control my own body. With my fists clenched so tight at my sides that my knuckles were turning white, I stared at the inoffensive looking yellow envelope.

The voice screaming in my head broke me from the trance I was in. _¨What the fuck are you waiting for? Call him!¨_

I shook my head in response to no one, but I just couldn´t bring myself to touch it. I felt like something bad would happen if I moved and actually acknowledged its existence. _¨I can´t believe your stalling! I thought this is what we wanted... what we´ve been waiting for!¨_

It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the voice that was screaming at me from inside my head. Talk about being careful what you wish for. I didn´t have a fucking clue as to what I should do next.

_I don´t know... open the fucking package maybe._

_Huh... why didn´t I think of that…_

_Do you really want me to answer that?_

Shaking my head, I tried desperately to regain my bearings; I could feel the beginnings of a panic attack on the horizon and I had to get my shit together and fast. I decided that maybe a nice Cape Cod would help the outspoken bitch bouncing around in my head settle down.

I moaned as the cool liquid ran down my throat, it was just want I needed to calm my frazzled nerves. The mixture of the sweet cranberry juice and Kettle One Vodka was just what the doctor ordered. Emptying my glass sooner than should have been possible, I decided to have another before I opened the envelope.

__FtLoD__

Mojo and I sat in companionable silence as I sipped my second drink, while stroking his little head softly. He burrowed deeper into my lap; enjoying the attention I was lavishing him with. I loved my dog, he was my baby; it didn´t help matters that he thought he was human as well.

No longer able to put it off, I reached for the package that had been taunting me for the last half hour. My hands trembled slightly as I lifted the metal tabs keeping the envelope closed.

Painstakingly slow, I slipped my hand in the now opened envelope, with slight trepidation. If you didn´t know any better, you would´ve thought someone sent me a poisonous snake or something. I could feel the light sheen of sweat glazing my forehead.

_Oh for God´s sake!_

_Would you stop with the fucking dramatics!_

_It´s just a fucking envelope for crying out loud!_

_You act like it´s laced with Anthrax or something!_

Giving up and waving the white flag, I decided to just _´pull the band-aid off´,_ secretly hoping it would put an end to the war raging inside my head. Between my building anxiety, nervousness, and the internal bitching... I was developing a migraine.

_Or it could be all the alcohol you´re consuming._

_Drink much?_

Ignoring my internal bitch, I dumped the contents in my lap, startling my poor sleeping dog. ¨Sorry little guy,¨ I whispered in apology. I placed him on his favorite blanket on the other end of the couch, thinking he would be much safer there. Just in case this message self-destructed or something else crazy like that happened.

I laughed at my own craziness as I inspected the items: one Blackberry cell phone and a note. Ooookay... these were interesting items, I almost felt like I was on some fucking secret mission. The alcohol was starting to take effect and I could feel myself loosening up a bit.

I powered up the cell and checked to see if there were any numbers stored in the phone book. Well, that was my initial intention; it actually took me a minute to figure that little fucker out.

_God I love my iPhone._

_Apple just makes this shit so much easier._

After a bit of tinkering, I had the basics down and searched for the phone book. _Bingo! _My breath hitched as I read the name of the one and only contact.

_Sir..._

I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs. Oh the things I could imagine him doing to me. I groaned and squeezed my thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the building pressure.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Make the damn call already!_

_Impatient much... bitch!_

I picked up the folded white sheet of non-descriptive paper and was met with Alice´s elegant script.

**Hey Belly,**

**Hope you had a good Christmas with Charlie and the new family. Seth sounds like a real cutie pie and I can´t wait to meet him in person. I can barely contain my excitement enough to write this letter; okay this may or may not be my third try, but who´s counting! :)**

**It´s kind of hard to write when you´re bouncing around like a kid hyped up on sugar. :P**

**He... Sir that is... happens to be anxiously awaiting his new little pet´s phone call. ;)**

**I just know that you two would be perfect for each other! And yes, before you say it, I am psychic! When are you going to learn to never doubt me! Lol!**

**Seriously B, please don´t over think this, just follow your instincts and let it just happen. You´ll be surprised to know how easy things will flow if you just go with it. I love you so much and I can´t wait to hear alllllll about it when I get home.**

**Now pay close attention, I´ve given you a few pointers that will be helpful to a first timer. I´ve been a submissive for quite some time now and though each Dominant is different, there are some things that are standard across the board, some ´when in doubts´ as I like to call them. Just follow these simple instructions and you should be fine. Basically, listen to your instincts and trust your gut... hone in to those mad lawyer skill. :)**

**He knows that you´re inexperienced, but there´s no reason why you can´t knock his socks off with what little you do know. It will only strengthen his curiosity and desire to meet you.**

**So, first things first... stay the hell out of my damn Kettle One! :)**

**Take a deep breath, put your big girl panties on, or... maybe take them off in this case and make the call.**

**You have nothing to lose and so much to gain.**

**I love ya,**

**C ya tomorrow**

**Alicat ;)**

**Helpful hints:**

**Only answer if you´re asked a direct question.**

**A lot of Doms like for you to speak in the third person, don´t be surprised if he requires you to do so.**

**When in doubt... DON´T SPEAK!**

**Don´t hold back let yourself go, and give in to what you both want, trust me the rewards can be O-MAZING!**

**P.S. Your identities are and will remain a secret unless you both decided mutually to enter into an agreement, so promise me that you will enjoy yourself. Leave your inhibitions behind and just feel... remember... I´ve been privy to your dirty little nocturnal mind.**

**So you don´t fool me, little Miss Innocence.**

**Lol**

**You are so blushing right now!**

**xoxo**

I must have read and reread Alice´s note at least thirty times before I gulped down the last of my liquid courage and hit the send button. I waited not so patiently for him to pick-up, all the while my foot tapped nervous rhythm and my finger remained hovering over the end button... you know... just in case.

There were no words to describe what happened next, as I was thrust into the realm of the unknown. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest as I waited for him to acknowledge me. I was getting wetter with each moment that passed, but continued to be met with silence.

_2 minutes..._

Hmm... okay, I looked at the screen to make sure the call hadn´t been disconnected.

_Nope, still there..._

_6 minutes?_

Should I say something? My mind was spinning like crazy, but the increasing dampness between my legs, was evidence of me enjoying this little standoff of sorts. I´m thoroughly confused; maybe I should say, ¨hello¨ again.

_No!_

_I don´t think that´s such a good idea._

Alice´s words rang through my head, _´when in doubt... DON´T SPEAK!´_ I was beginning to regret making the call, but I´d be lying if I said, I wasn´t wetter than I´ve ever remembered being in my entire life. I could feel myself yielding control to him; and it scared the living shit out of me, but in an exciting way... if that makes any sense.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality it was mere minutes... he spoke. His voice sounded like soft velvet, it just wrapped around me, pulling me into his waiting web control; of which I was more than willing to go... no questions asked.

Just like Alice warned, he ordered me to speak in third person, never had I been more thankful for all the research and reading I had done on all things BDSM in my life. I was easily able to slip into a submissive role and give him what he wanted, to my surprise he reciprocated graciously. It felt so natural for me to do so.

The way he spoke to me with such authority and finesse, it caused reactions in me that I had only previously dreamed of; I couldn´t explain it, but my body reacted to the sound of his voice as if it had known him forever and was created solely for his service.

_Weird, I know, but it was the God´s honest truth._

Dare I get ahead of myself, but... it was almost as if we were made for each other. Two parts of the same whole! I´d only felt that way about one other person. I always dreamed that _he_ would make me whole.

_Don´t go there!_

_Keep it in the here and now!_

_This is what you want!_

_What we NEED!_

The voice was right, so that´s exactly what I did. I put all thoughts of unrequited crushes and fucked up marriages and anything else that would keep me from enjoying the moment out of my mind, and let his beautiful hypnotic voice suck me in the sexual vortex that he created.

Caught up in my lust induced haze, I found myself being ordered to palm my pussy, as I did so in wild abandon; I found myself practically dry humping Alice´s $6,000 leather sofa, with my dog lying on the other end eyeballing me skeptically.

The logical more reserved part of me was completely appalled at my actions, but my inner slut had taken over, tying up Miss Logical up with bondage rope and tossing her into the far corner of my mind. She was determined to shine; she was more than eager to please Sir that is until he put an abrupt stop to our pleasure.

_What the fuck!_

_¨Nooo!¨ _I screamed in my head; I knew enough to know that voicing my displeasure would not only be a sign of disrespect, but also have this conversation ending one way – _badly._

I was preparing myself to grovel and beg – like the wanton slut I was – to be allowed to cum, but before I could form a coherent sentence, he continued with my instructions. I listened in a daze as he spoke authoritatively, leaving no room to have his orders contested before abruptly disconnecting the call.

_Fuck!_

_What just happened?_

I sat there dumbfounded, unable to tear my eyes away from the phone that had long since been disconnected. It took me a few minutes for my brain to catch up to my body and get my ass in motion. I had stupidly wasted 5 of the 15 minutes he so graciously had given me to be prepared and waiting for him.

I hurriedly gulped down another shot of Kettle One, turned on the TV for Mojo and scurried off to my room.

_15 minutes later..._

_Still waiting..._

I could feel my arousal pooling between my opened legs and I was going crazy with need. My heart rate was climbing and I could feel my most vital organ pumping furiously with each second that past.

_Thump, thump, thump..._

I swear there was a direct line running from my pussy to my heart, because each furious beat brought with a fresh round of moisture between my legs.

_20 minutes..._

_Still nothing..._

_Now I know how a death row inmate feels._

The thought of whatever he had in store for me was causing me to pant like I´d been running a marathon. When the phone rang I was startled out of my musings, but for reasons I couldn´t even begin to explain, I didn´t hesitate to pick-up. _Oh you can explain them, you just choose not to. _ Answering that phone call, I knew then, my life would never be the same.

This man owned me.

I unknowingly had given myself over to him, and wanted nothing more but for him to guide me through the realm of the unknown.

I´d learned during that first – albeit _brief,_ but _intense_ – phone that he could lead me anywhere... and I´d gladly follow.

I couldn´t explain the trust I so easily placed in him. I couldn´t explain why he felt so familiar to me. I didn´t spend that much time with Alice in Seattle, so there was no chance we had ever met during one of my previous trips, but I felt like I´d known him all my life.

_Could Alice be right?_

_Was he the one for me?_

__FtLoD__

I awoke with a start, feeling like I´d been asleep for days; I stretched my aching muscles and realized I was as naked as the day I was born. Suddenly, realization hit and my entire body heated with my blush.

As I lightly ran my fingers across my now highly sensitive breast, I hissed at the contact. Their extreme tenderness was no surprise to me. I´m immediately assaulted by the memories my mind is recalling so vividly.

Never in my wildest dreams – and there had been some pretty wild ones – did I think someone could make me feel that way.

Someone other than... _him__!_

I took a moment to just enjoy the instant replay my mind was giving me. The way he commanded my body and the way it so willingly obeyed said command felt amazing. His voice felt so _familiar_ to me, I couldn´t help but trust and obey his every demand.

At first I felt shy and vulnerable, reluctant to let go, but he was able to unleash a raw desire in me that I never knew existed. I so wanted to give in to that desire – mind, body, _and_ soul.

Hopefully, he would be just the distraction I would need to get over the stupid _teenage crush _I´d been harboring for Edward Cullen. I prayed Alice was right, and that we were perfect for each other.

_Of course she´s right._

_When have you ever known the pixie to be wrong?_

I didn´t have time to let doubt take root and plant itself in my mind, because the fact that I´d fallen asleep on him sent me into a state of panic.

God... what if that was against his rules? What if he was angry that I didn´t say a proper goodbye? Does he still want to play with me?

_God!_

I was driving myself crazy with all the _´what ifs´ _that were swimming around in my head.

_Should I call him back?_

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, I knew that that wasn´t an option seeing how it was a quarter to four in the morning. I was on the verge of hyperventilating and I didn´t know what to do.

I needed Alice, but there was no way that I could call her at this time of the morning.

_Well I could, but I wouldn´t._

Emergency or not, I knew she wouldn´t mind, but I just couldn´t bring myself to disturb her and Jasper´s time together.

Feeling like a complete idiot for not thinking of it sooner I decided that I would send Sir a text apologizing for my mishap. I just hoped it would be enough to keep him interested in meeting me, because after tonight... I _definitely_ wanted to meet him.

I rolled over on to my side, wincing at the slight discomfort I felt between my legs.

Call me a masochist, but I couldn´t help the smile that nearly split my face in two; I had something to remember him by. A tiny bit of discomfort meant nothing if helped to confirm that the best night of my entire life was _real_.

I tapped the rolling ball below the screen and noticed when the phone came to life that I had a text message. My fingers trembled slightly as I opened the tiny envelope fearing what could be written inside.

When I read the message from Sir, I let out a breath that I didn´t even realize I was holding.

_He still wanted me!_

_He said he couldn´t wait until our next phone call!_

_He said I fucking __**pleased**__ him!_

I was fucking giddy with relief, it didn´t matter that he had mentioned my _´sleep talking´._ I couldn´t have said anything too bad; he still wanted to talk to me. I had to fight to keep from jumping up and fist pumping and dancing around the room.

_Yeah, my tits bobbing and bouncing everywhere... not quite the workout I´m looking for._

I quickly typed a reply, slipped on a t-shirt, not bothering with panties; I headed into the family room in search of my neglected dog.

Mojo was never far from my sight when we were at home alone, least of all left to his own devices, while I had the most amazing phone sex of my life. I thought that it would be less awkward if I left him in the family room to watch some of his favorite Disney shows. I just didn´t feel comfortable with having him in the room while I talked to Sir; I would have to make it up to him tomorrow.

I found the poor little guy curled up in a ball on the couch were I´d left him a few hours ago._ Boy Meets World _was playing quietly on the TV in the background.

_Yeah, can somebody tell me again, why the hell they named that child Topanga?_

_Wouldn´t Tropicana have been much easier to remember, not to mention, made more sense?_

I looked over at my baby to see that he´d burrowed deeper into his blanket trying to stay warm. I was immediately hit by a wave of guilt... the poor little guy was freezing his little nuts off.

¨Oh baby, mommy is so sorry,¨ I cooed into his ear, while rubbing his back in soothing circles.

His response was a low growl that sounded a bit angry. He cracked one eye open and looked at me. I could tell by _´the bitch please´ _brow that he was giving me; I had a lot of groveling to do. Sorry was simply not going to cut it this time.

_Yes people, I will grovel. _

_The dog has me wrapped around his little paw._

_What can I say!_

_I´m his bitch!_

I padded down the hall with my poor neglected dog in my arms to our bedroom; I dressed him in a pair of warm pajamas before readying myself for bed.

Although Sir suggested I take a soak in a warm bath, I just couldn´t bring myself to soak away the mild discomfort I was still experiencing.

_Yeah... sick I know._

The thought of my tender nipples and the tingle that was still present between my legs made me feel like I was on some level still pleasing Sir by allowing them to remain.

Call me crazy, but my _new, _New Year's resolution, was to do nothing but please and make him happy.

I crawled into bed with Mojo, happier and more optimistic than I´ve ever remembered feeling in my life. I snuggled deeper into my pillow thinking that this was finally it; I was finally going to get my wish. My plan to start the New Year off with a bang was slowly coming together.

That night my dreams were filled with velvet domineering voices, lustful promises and hot as fuck phone sex. Needless to say, my subconscious had plenty new material to work with.

__FtLoD__

It felt like I´d just fallen asleep, when I was awakened by my worst nightmare. The _Tasmanian Devil_ in the form of Mary Alice Cullen was pouncing childishly on my sleeping form. She was talking a mile a minute and everything seemed to be running together.

¨What the fuck Ali?¨ I questioned groggily wiping the sleep from my eyes.

¨Bella,¨ she said in a singsong voice, ¨tell me everything!¨

¨Everything about what?¨ I asked feigning stupid knowing exactly what she wanted to hear.

¨Don´t fuck with me,¨ she warned teasingly. ¨What happened? Did you talk to Sir?¨

Alice,¨ I groaned.

¨How was it? Where you nervous?¨ She continued on as if I hadn´t spoken a word.

¨Alice,¨ I tried again.

¨Did you have to speak in third person? Was he-¨ she was so far gone, it was all I could do to get her to shut up.

¨Aliceeeeeeeee!¨ I yelled causing my poor dog to fall off the bed in shock.

¨What?¨ she asked incredulously.

¨Would you please give me a fucking minute to wake up?¨ I exclaimed in exasperation. ¨God, I can´t get a fucking word in edgewise!¨

_Shit!_

_Now you´ve done it!_

I watched as Alice´s face fell in slow motion and I instantly felt like shit. I knew she would want all the details of my phone call with Sir, but I was overwhelmed by her exuberance – so early in the morning.

_Yeah, but did you have to yell at her!_

_Look at her!_

_You hurt her fucking feelings!_

_She just wants to help!_

_Fuck!_

_Don´t hold back on my account, why don´t you just tell me how you really feel!_

As if I didn´t feel bad enough, the bitch in my head was sipping on a steaming cup of coffee and putting her two cents in... _yeah, such a fucking buzz kill that one! _I quickly attempted to apologize, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt my best friend´s feelings.

_Fuck_... _especially not now..._

_Right now... I needed her more than ever._

¨I´m sorry Al,¨ I said, ¨I was just trying to get you to slow down, it was all getting a bit overwhelming.¨

¨No I´m sorry Belly,¨ she responded calmly, ¨I just got carried away; I know how bad you want this.¨

¨Well to put your mind at ease,¨ I teased, hinting at a confession, but leaving it there.

¨What Bella?¨ she chastised, ¨I´m dying here, tell what happened!¨

Once I killed the sleep dragon that was currently taking up residence in my mouth and washed my face, I sat at the breakfast nook sipping a steaming cup of coffee with a much needed plate of delicious bacon and eggs – I hadn´t realized that I was starving – and I replayed an edited version of last night´s phone conversation to Alice.

Let´s just say the screech of happiness she let out shattered a few of her expensive crystal wine flutes. I personally needed to get a quote on a miracle ear, because my fucking eardrums ruptured and were bleeding profusely.

_Got to love the pixie._

After spilling my guts, I was whisked away to do some much _needed_ shopping... or so Alice deemed. Personally, I didn´t see the point if I was going to just end up naked anyway.

_Hmm... naked! My inner slut began rubbing her pussy._

_How did Lizzie McGuire put up with this shit?_

Trying not to appear to have lost my mind, I tried my best to block out the bitch that was now fondling her breasts and rubbing her clit in my head, and focused my attention on Alice.

She was my mentor, so I wasn´t about to argue. She was like a fucking Drill Sergeant though! Barking orders left and right, flitting from one place to the next.

Presently, I´m being tortured in a dressing room of an out of the way, super exclusive fetish and lingerie shop. ¨Ali,¨ I whined, ¨tell me again why I have to keep trying this shit on?¨

We had been going at it non-stop since 10 a.m. this morning and it was now a quarter past one; I was hungry and pissed.

_What?_

_My big intestines are currently having my fucking little intestines for an appetizer!_

_Can you blame me?_

_I get fucking homicidal when I´m hungry!_

¨Bella,¨ Alice snapped. ¨Everything needs to be perfect for Saturday, now stop your bitching and get out here!¨

Oh yeah, did I mention that as luck would have it, Sir is free for our test scene _this_ Saturday. So, I might be currently shitting myself, my nerves are getting the fucking best of me.

My inner slut has been trying on sexy Agent Provocateur lingerie since Alice gave us the news, but my more conservative side is currently cowering in a corner with a ball gag in her mouth, deathly afraid of the unknown.

I guess it´s true what Miley says, ¨_you get the best of both worlds._¨

¨Is it on yet? Let me see,¨ Alice squealed from outside of the dressing room. She was flying high since these were some of her designs – membership has its fucking privileges. This was just another of the secrets that had been kept between us, apparently Alice was highly sought after her hot designer _kinky_ and _fetish_ wear.

¨Just a second,¨ I muttered, struggling to get my feet into the death traps that Alice was forcing me to wear. After a bit of huffing and puffing, I finally emerged from the dressing room.

I stood there bowing my head and hiding behind the thick curtain of my hair, chewing on my bottom lip; I was nervous about Alice´s reaction to what I was wearing. I wasn´t as confident as I should have been in my appearance, which made me a little uncomfortable; I could feel the blush rising up my face.

Alice was sitting there with Mojo in her lap, like the queen of fucking England sipping on a Mimosa. She was barking orders to the shop attendants like she fucking owned the place... _well she does, at least 75% of it anyway._ ¨Oh. My. God.¨ she squealed, startling my poor little dog who was busy gnawing on his little bone. ¨Bella you look so fucking hot! If I wasn´t with Jasper, I would so do your ass!¨

_Yeah, not the fucking reaction I was looking for, but hey... it´s doable._

_I´ll take a side of Alice to go please._

Just as I was about to make some witty remark my _special _phone buzzed. I nearly face planted when I tripped over Mojo´s fucking doggie bag trying to get to my purse. Let´s just say it was not one of my finer moments!

_Fucking doggie bag!_

_How many times have I told him to keep his shit out of the middle of the floor!_

_Okay, so I maybe reaching a bit, but fuck, I was nervous!_

_I had to blame it on somebody!_

I managed to finally reach my bag – with a minimal amount of grace mind you – _and_ without breaking my neck, _thank God_. I didn´t even acknowledge Alice´s snide remarks as I headed directly into the tiny dressing room clicking the lock on the door behind me.

Even though I owe all of this – whatever it is – to Alice, I just felt like I needed to read his message in private. I took a deep breath as I clicked on the blinking envelope.

**Pet~ I trust my pussycat is doing well and my naughty girl remembers my rules – NO TOUCHING pet! I´ve been thinking of you all day. I hope you can still feel me! ;) I´ve spoken with Mistress Rose and you are to be kneeling... head bowed... hands clasped behind your back... in the middle of her playroom promptly at 8:00 p.m. tonight. DON´T BE LATE! I´d hate to have her punish you, but then again, I might enjoy knowing that the sting left on that sweet ass of yours will remind you to whom you belong. Fuck! I´m hard now! What are you going to do about it? ~Sir**

Not really knowing what to say, I decided to just go with the obvious.

**Sir~ I wish I was there to help you with your... um... situation Sir. :( I would love nothing more than to take care of that for you! :P ~Pet**

No sooner than I hit the send button, my phone was buzzing with an incoming text.

**Pet~ NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I thought we got past all the shy and awkwardness bullshit last night? Think creatively pussycat... I know you can do better than that! Where´s that naughty little slut that came so hard she fell asleep on me last night! Maybe I´ve made a mistake and you´re not quite ready to be WHAT I NEED! ~Sir**

Upon seeing his response to my message my throat begin to close and I felt like I was going to pass out.

_This can't be happening._

I sat there in a daze clawing at my throat in an effort to regain my breath. I just stared at the screen that had long since gone black, while my heart was raced in an effort to keep me alive. I was afraid it would leap right out of my chest. I could also feel the familiar burn in the bit of my stomach along with wetness pooling between my legs.

_How could the fact that he was possibly alluding to my inadequacy still be turning me on?_

The effect this man has on me was otherworldly and I had yet to meet him in person. Already he had me twisted in fucking knots! I squeezed my thighs together, desperately needing some type of relief. I hope that doesn´t go against his no touching rule. My mind was at a loss. What the fuck do I do now?

_I don´t fucking know how to be seductive!_

¨_Think Bella... think outside the box_,¨ I chastised myself sternly. I sat on the short bench running along the wall in the spacious dressing room, trying not to succumb to defeat.

_´Let go and live a little for once,´ _Alice´s words rang in my head and I willed myself to give over to her advice; it was just so hard for me to let mind was headed into sensory overload, as I tried to figure out what to do.

Instinct told me to just open the fucking door and ask for Alice what to do, but the stubborn bitch in me is too full of pride to open the fucking door.

_Well you better not fuck this up!_

_I suggest you come up with something and fast!_

If I didn´t get my shit together and fast I would be heading into full panic mode. When Alice yelled at me from outside the dressing room, it snapped me back to the present. ¨Bella, what do you think,¨ she asked ¨are we going with that one?¨

I took a moment to study my reflection in the floor length mirror. I did look pretty fucking hot, if I say so myself! I was dressed in a short as fuck pleated leather mini skirt decorated with silver studs and two zippers running down the front, a matching leather top that was sleeveless with a large oval shaped opening from the base of my neck to just above my sternum. Two zippers adorned the top as well.

The high heeled sandals that Alice had forced me into, just made me that much more fuck-a-licious! They were black with straps that came up to just below my kneecaps, making my legs look super long. Satisfied with what I saw, I decided that this would be the perfect outfit to make my club debut in.

_Sir would never know what hit him! _

And that's when it hits me. If he wanted a slut, then that s what I would give him. I took a second to throw an ¨I´ll take it¨, in reference to the outfit, over my shoulder at Alice. Then I began peeling the leather material from my body seductively, watching myself in the mirror the whole time.

_A little practice never hurt anyone._

Before my nerves could get the best of me, I took my right leg and prop it up on the tiny bench running along the wall, my thong was visibly drenched and I couldn´t find it in myself to be embarrassed. I wanted him to know just how much he was affecting me.

The first picture was of the large wet spot glistening on my crotch.

**Sir~ Your girl hopes that this will makes up for my previous lack of creativity! I´m soooo wet with anticipation! ~Pet**

I waited patiently for his reply. Never one to disappoint, Sir's response was immediate.

**Pet~ Fuck pussycat! That's my nasty girl! I need just a little bit more... it might help if you remove those offending panties. Better yet... you are to remain without undergarments for the remainder of the week. ~Sir**

Now I´m hyperventilating, this man was going to be the death of me. I could feel another rush of juices coating my already drenched thong.

I made quick work of removing my _undergarments_ and retrieved the Blackberry. I couldn´t believe I was actually texting pictures of my _hoo-hah_ to a complete fucking stranger!

_Hopefully, he won´t be a stranger for long._

_Me personally, I´m hoping that he and the hoo-hah will become best friends._

_That makes two of us._

I took the second picture of my now nude pussy taking great care in spreading the lips, so he could get a clear view, and hit the send button. I hoped he was pleased with what he saw.

**Sir~ your girl is now dripping wet, but has done as you requested. No panties, no bra! Saturday can´t get here fast enough! Dripping with anticipation! ~Pet**

¨Bella could you stop having phone sex and hurry up!¨ Alice yelled from somewhere outside the dressing room. ¨I need to go by the boutique and I _would_ like to eat sometime today!¨

_Now she´s hungry._

_For someone so tiny, she sure can be a bossy little pixi_e.

I felt my cheeks flame up with the thought of Alice knowing what I´d been up to; I seriously considered hiding out in the tiny dressing room forever, or at least until she gave up and left the store, but such was the nature of my situation.

I dressed quickly and gathered my things – panties and bra now tucked away safely in my purse – and headed out to the register. As I took the retched walk of shame, I was hoping Alice wouldn´t comment about my now obviously aroused and very visible nipples.

I was also trying not to obsess over the fact that Sir had yet to respond to my message, of course that was doing nothing for arousal that seemed to be flooding my pussy like a waterfall.

I was climbing into Alice´s ostentatious canary yellow Porsche with an insane number of bags, when my phone buzzed. I settled Mojo and myself into the car and buckled my seat belt, before retrieving the Blackberry from the inside pocket of my purse. I quickly click on the message icon.

**Pet~ Sorry to keep you waiting... I seemed to have made a mess! ~Sir**

I scrolled down and almost choked on my saliva!

There in fucking Technicolor was the sexist pair of fuck-tab-ulous abs I´d ever laid eyes on. The glistening puddle of cum beautifying said abs did nothing for the burning ache between my legs. My throat went dry and all I could think about was running my tongue along his beautifully sculpted abdomen, cleaning off his seed in the process.

_I was definitely in danger of spontaneous combustion!_

I was so caught up in the beautiful sight before me that I´d forgotten all about Alice and my poor dog. ¨Breath Bella,¨ Alice chuckled.

As if on cue, my entire faced burned with the heat of my flaming blush and I slammed the phone into my chest, hoping she hadn´t seen the picture.

_I was so fucking embarrassed!_

I hadn´t even noticed that we´d made it to the restaurant. ¨Come on my little closet slut, we can talk about this over lunch.¨ With that Alice clambered out of the car and headed inside Applebee´s restaurant, leaving me dumbfounded and trailing behind.

__FtLoD__

Lunch was for a lack of better words... _productive_. Alice and I took the time to strategize and go over what I _was_ and _was not _willing to _do _or _have done_ to me during my test scene.

Well, that was after she grilled me about my little texting rendezvous from earlier. I managed to acquiesce her _bout_ of nosiness, with just the bare minimums _and _without divulging the little tidbit about my impromptu photo shoot.

_Yeah... something's are better left unsaid._

I was shocked to say the least, to learn that is was actually the submissive that held all the power in the relationship. I would have sworn that it was the Dom that ran the show, but nope, little old me... Isabella Swan called the shots. I guess in hindsight, it really made sense, because after all, if I didn´t give myself willingly... he would have no one to dominate.

_I could live with that._

I was surprised and a little bit wary to find a package waiting for me when we arrived at Alice´s condo. I carried the very large and very beautifully wrapped box into my bedroom, not wanting to be embarrassed by whatever may be inside; I decided it would be best to open it in private.

Alice was practically vibrating in an attempt to control her excitement, for some reason she didn´t seemed as surprised as I was about the box; I felt like this little package had Alice´s name written all over it. The package may have come from Sir, but the pixie somehow had a hand in this as well.

In an effort to steal a moment alone, I sweet-talked Alice into taking Mojo out for a much-needed walk. No sooner than I heard the front door slam, I tore into the expensive wrapping paper dying to see what was inside.

My jaw dropped as I took in the red laced bra with cute little bows on each strap, panties to match, and a pair of red fuck-me pumps all adorning the label of one of the most expensive lingerie designers in the world… Agent Provocateur. _What the fuck!_ And if that wasn´t enough, there was a beautiful red Burberry trench coat to cover it all up.

I normally hated presents or any type of surprise, but when I noticed the tiny envelope that had fallen out of the box on to the floor, I couldn´t help the flood of emotion that choked me. One word typed on the outside of the cream colored envelope had me singing a different tune.

**Sir...**

Subtly my fingers trembled as I ripped away the enclosure and pulled out the intricately embossed card. On it was my instructions for the items housed inside the box.

**Pet**

**You are to wear this for your appointment with Mistress Rose this evening. I can only imagine how beautiful my pussycat will look in the delectable little treats I've purchased for her.**

**Mmm... soon pet... soon we'll have our fun!**

**Now be a good girl and remember to behave!**

**Sir**

By the time Alice returned with Mojo, I was in desperate need of a cold shower, my face was flushed and my skin felt clammy. ¨I take it you liked your little gift?¨ Alice chuckled. I jumped because I was so lost in my little bubbly haze of lust, I didn´t hear them come in. Ignoring me, Mojo jumped on the bed busying himself with the tissue paper from the box.

¨Umm... yeah,¨ I answered nervously. I was a little leery about accepting such expensive and intimate gifts, especially from a stranger.

¨I know that look...¨ raising an eyebrow, ¨what´s wrong?¨ Alice questioned, clearly knowing me better than anyone else.

¨I don´t know Ali,¨ I said, now pacing the room. ¨Don´t you think that maybe... I don´t know... it´s too much?¨ I was never good at receiving gifts, and this just felt wrong for some reason, almost like I was being – in a very roundabout way – paid for sex.

¨No,¨ she said shaking her head adamantly. ¨It´s not _too_ much,¨ she paused, ¨and you, _my dear_, are just going to have to get used to it.¨

¨What do you mean get used to it?¨ I retorted. ¨I´m not looking for a Sugar Daddy Ali! I don´t need a man to buy me anything! I´m quite capable of doing that _myself_... thank you very much!¨

I didn´t know if I liked the idea of some stranger buying me expensive things all the time, even if he was capable of giving me some of the most mind blowing orgasms of my life.

Not even Charlie or Renee **took **care of me anymore. I certainly wasn´t about to let him do it, _well not it I could help it_. I was not suffering from a _Daddy_ complex. That was something we would surely have to discuss.

Alice spun me around by my shoulders, effectively bringing my pacing to a halt. ¨Hey slowdown, I know that look, and your wrong,¨ she said softly.

¨Wrong about what,¨ I asked looking up in confusion.

¨Everything,¨ was her simple response. ¨Take a deep breath and let me explain; you still have a lot to learn about this lifestyle.¨ she said patiently. ¨First of all, I _know_ him and I can tell you that he´s _not_ looking to be anybody´s Sugar Daddy, as you so eloquently stated. Secondly, it´s his job as your Dominant to take care of you and supply your needs... that entails it all... physical, mental, and material at times. There are times when you will only be allowed to wear what he dictates, so it´s much easier for him to purchase what he would like to see you in,¨ she winked. ¨It also doesn´t hurt to have me as his personal shopper, I´ll make sure to keep you looking hot!¨ she joked.

Suddenly, I was feeling like an idiot. I couldn´t believe I all but accused Alice of involving me in some type of undercover prostitution... well, not in so many words. ¨I... I don´t know what to say except, I´m sorry,¨ I said worrying my bottom lip in frustration. ¨I guess I do have a lot to learn, don´t I?¨

I flopped face down on the bed burying my head in the plush throw pillows, all of sudden I felt extremely inadequate and small. Being the overachiever that I was, I hated the fact that I was messing up and jumping to conclusions... yet again.

I felt rather than saw when Alice sat down on the bed next to me. I was too embarrassed to look up and see the look of disappointment that was sure to be on her face, so I did what I always did; I hid behind my hair with my chin resting on my folded arms and fussed over an invisible string on the comforter.

I felt a gentle nudge to my shoulder and lifted my eyes to see my best friend looking at me with nothing but love in her eyes. ¨Hey, it´s okay, it was an honest mistake,¨ she assured me and I huffed. ¨I can completely understand where you´re coming from. A total stranger sends you a box full of expensive clothes and shoes and you freaked, but Bella, do you really think I would involve you in something that felt so much like prostitution? Because I can tell that´s how you felt.¨

Oh boy, I´d done it again... I hurt Alice´s feelings. As unintentional as it was, I knew that she would never do anything like that to me. Now I was feeling like an even bigger fool. ¨I´m sorry Ali, I know that you would never do anything like that.¨ I tried desperately to convey sincerity with my words; I couldn´t believe that I would even jump to that type of conclusion.

¨There´s nothing to be sorry about B, all of this can be really overwhelming, but just take a deep breath and trust yourself to get it right or as close to right as possible; although, more often than not, things do have a way of going wrong. I´ve been Jasper´s submissive for the last five years and I still fuck up sometimes, so I know exactly how it feels to be where you are.¨ she said softly giving my hand a gentle squeeze. ¨As much as I would have liked to have been, I wasn´t Jasper´s first submissive, and I'm okay with that. Sure, there will never be another one after me, but I still had to work through my feelings of insecurities about the ones before me. The good thing about Sir is I know what kind of man he is, and like Jasper, he would never compare you to the others. He will allow you make your own mark on his life, mold you into the right kind of submissive for him. So, stop second guessing yourself at every turn and let him do his job. I know it´s easier said than done, but just know that I am always here for, you no matter what.¨

I felt better after our little talk and took comfort in the fact that Alice would be there to help guide and hold my hand through this new and frightening journey I was embarking on. She also assured me that if I chose to be Sir´s submissive he would take great care in training me and molding me into what he wanted, so there was no need to keep dwelling on my fears of inadequacy.

Alice was also adamant about us being perfect for each other, but I couldn´t shake my suspicion that there was more than his identity she was keeping from me.

Who was this mystery man?

And how could Alice be so sure that we would be good together?

I swear she´s already envisioning the wedding and we haven´t even met yet.

We decided to work on the contract before I headed over to meet with Mistress Rose, I would be lying if I said I wasn´t scared as hell, I mean, I´ve never been attracted to women, but comfortable enough with my own sexuality to be able to admire a good looking one. What bothered me was the reaction I´d had to meeting Rosalie for the first time. Not everyone could say the same thing, but I had no problem acknowledging a fuck hot body when I saw one... and Mistress Rose... definitely had one.

I was super nervous; because of the way my body reacted to her commands. She was so fucking good at being a Domme and I knew what I experienced in her office last week, was only a drop in the bucket, compared to what she could do to me. I was anxious and fearful all at the same time.

I quickly sent Sir a copy of the contract once Alice and I were done; it was a bitch to type on the Blackberry but I managed to somehow get it done and sent. I took a deep breath and took a moment to take it all in, this was finally happening.

There was absolutely no going back now, well there was, but I knew that I would never change my mind. I needed to know once and for all if this was the missing of my life. Would it reveal the meaning behind all the countless number of dreams I´d had?

With no time to dwell on the subject, I scurried into the bathroom to prepare for Mistress Rose. Sir had given her specific instructions and I was dying to know what they were. Alice wouldn´t be staying, so that would only leave Mistress and myself.

I was torn about that decision, part of me wanted Alice to stay and metaphorically hold my hand, just in case I panicked or something, but then there was also a part of me that was embarrassed for her to see me like that.

I guess I could only equate it to going to the gynecologist... I trust them enough to do the maintenance and upkeep on my girlie bits, but I really don´t want to hang out with them later. I would always feel like they were seeing my vagina and not the real me.

_Crazy, I know._

I took one last look in the mirror making sure I met Sir´s specifications, and then set out to find Alice.

__FtLoD__

I rolled over in bed and groaned; I was absolutely exhausted. My week and been hell and I was so looking forward to my day at the spa with Alice and Rose this afternoon. Normally, I didn´t care to be pampered and petted, but today I would welcome it with open arms.

Mistress Rose was one hell of a Domme and didn´t take any shit; she´d worked my body over in more ways than one. Our first night together I was a nervous wreck, but as she talked me through the things we would be doing and I found myself loosening up. In the end I thoroughly enjoyed myself immensely.

Well that was until I found out that I would not be allowed to cum without Sir´s permission, which he didn´t seem to be too eager to grant. It was definitely a shaping up to be a long week.

By Wednesday, I was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. I´d already had to apologize to Alice several times for being such a bitch, but I was wound so tight that I feared I would detonate at any given moment.

The only time I was able to put my sexual frustrations out of my mind was during my conversations with Seth. We Skyped everyday when he got home from school, it warmed my heart and melted away all the stress I was under watching him prattle on and on animatedly about his day and all his friends at school. He seemed to be quite the popular little fellow.

I had yet to speak to Charlie about the Jacob and Leah situation, and Seth was more than happy to talk about other things as well. The funny part was to watch Mojo barking and clawing at the computer screen, trying desperately to get to Seth, he really missed his friend.

That was the highlight of my afternoons, but my mornings and nights were spent far differently. Whereas I was now beginning to look forward to my time with Mistress every night, I wasn´t so happy about mornings with the little pixie that could!

Tuesday morning bright and early found me sitting in the office of Dr. Claire Ateara, gynecologist extraordinaire.

_Yeah, just how I usually love to start my day._

Apparently, I was getting a jump on things, meaning if Sir and I chose to enter into an agreement, I would have to do this anyway. _Let´s get proactive, shall we!_

So, there I sat ready and waiting to be poked and prodded like a Thanksgiving turkey, all in the name of preparation for the world all things kink related.

Luckily, I´d had my annual exam just before getting married, so my previous gynecologist was able to just fax my records over to Dr. Ateara´s office. With me already being on the pill, I just had to endure the heinous drawing of my blood for a STD screening. Which was absolutely ridiculous, because you couldn´t catch an STD from masturbating.

_Could you?_

Either way, it looked better on paper that I was clean and disease free, rather than a big old stamp that said, 'VIRGIN ALERT, VIRGIN ALERT, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!'

_Yeah, I´ll take the pinch of a needle for $200 Alex!_

Once that was over the real torture began, I was introduced to Laurent Versailles, my new personal trainer. I discovered my first night with Mistress that I wasn´t quite as limber as I thought I was. Even though I worked out on a regular basis, back in New York, and was in great shape; I still had a long way to go, if I didn´t want to pull or strain any of the muscles that I generally didn´t use.

If I thought that Mistress was tough, Laurent was a fucking beast. I definitely could feel the effects of our efforts, but I must say he was a great guy and made working out fun. There was never a dull moment with him, add in the fact that he was Alice´s trainer as well and the party just got a little bit more interesting. I had to admit having Ali work out with me was an added bonus.

Laurent was a very handsome well-built piece of man-meat that had a panty-drenching accent. He was from the Virgin Islands and had the most beautiful skin color; it was the color of coffee with a little touch of cream. I was caught ogling his delicious body on more than one occasion, when I should have been perfecting my yoga poses.

_Hey, you would have been ogling too if you´d seen his ass!_

_What can I say, 'I love a good firm ass!'_

_Especially all trussed up in a sexy yoga pose!_

Alice had given me a couple of books, so I spent any spare time I could find reading and trying to absorb as much as I could about my new lifestyle and being a novice.

Sir and I continued to call and text daily, it was comforting to fall asleep every night after hearing his velvety voice sooth me into unconsciousness. Even if my dreams were filled with sexual fantasies and unmet orgasms, seemed as though Sir was denying me release there too.

On one hand, there was a part of me that wanted to be furious with him for denying me release, because let´s face it, Mistress Rose took me to places I didn´t even know existed. But on the other hand, I couldn´t help but feel he was saving that so we could share in it together, somehow that meant a lot to me. We still had some pretty hot and heavy phone conversations, but he always stopped before things could get out of hand.

_I´m glad one of us was capable of showing some restraint._

Wednesday, I actually cried as I whispered ¨red¨ to end the scene that Mistress and I were engaging in. I was on the verge of cuming and I didn´t want to disappoint Mistress or Sir, but I just couldn´t hold it. I was so emotionally wound up I couldn´t stop the tears of defeat as they trickled down my face. I felt like such a failure, not only had I let Sir down, but also Mistress.

Mistress was very patient with me, during my aftercare she made sure to speak openly with me about our time together. She praised me when I´d do well, and gave constructive criticism when she saw I was struggling.

All in all she told me that I was a natural submissive and I didn´t have anything to worry about; any good Dom would love to have me in their playroom.

When Sir and I talked that night, he wanted to know exactly why I safe worded and if I had been given the chance would I have done things differently. I told him the truth that I was afraid of failing and didn´t want to disappoint him or Mistress Rose.

My orgasm was coming full force I couldn´t stop it, if she would have hit me one more time with the flogger, I was certain it would have brought me to release. I was humiliated at having to relive that awful and embarrassing moment. I just prayed he wouldn´t be angry with me for using my safe word.

Sir reassured me that I was doing fine and that I had in fact done the right thing by using my safe word. He also told me that there was a reason that safe words were used and that I should never be afraid to do so. If a Dominant got angry at anytime when a submissive safe worded, then he is not a responsible Dominant and could quite possibly be very dangerous. He reminded me that BDSM should always be _safe _and _consensual_.

At Sir´s suggestion, I began keeping a journal; I kept a detailed account of my time spent with Mistress Rose and also my conversations with Sir. He suggested that it wouldn´t hurt to write any questions, doubts, or concerns that I may have, just in case we decided to move forward after Saturday´s test scene.

I didn´t want to admit it, but I could feel myself falling for him, even though I knew he wanted nothing more from me, other than my submission. It was becoming increasingly hard not to imagine us becoming something more, the way he was so caring and concerned after my sessions, the many little gifts, phone calls, and texts he sent me throughout the day; I just couldn´t stop myself from hoping that our relationship could somehow develop into something more than just a Dom/sub relationship. Talking to him was as easy as breathing, if nothing more was to become of this, I hoped that we could at least be friends one day.

I´d read several blogs and enough websites to know that I shouldn´t read more into the fact that I had a thoughtful and caring Dom, it was his job to take care of me when we were playing, but our separate lives were just that... _separate_.

I had even stopped thinking about... _him_. Well, until I made it to Esme and Carlisle's for their New Year´s Eve celebration. That night had brought with it a new revelation; I was finally getting over my feelings for Edward.

Esme was terribly upset that he couldn´t make it home to ring in the New Year with the family, but she understood that he was leaving his mark on something greater than himself and couldn´t help but beam with pride as she entertained the numerous questions thrown her way, concerning her gorgeous oldest son who seemed to me MIA.

Carlisle on the other hand – ever the proud papa of the world-renowned pediatric neurologist – was puffed up with just as much, if not more pride than Esme. He worked the room boasting and bragging of Edward´s success not only as a major contributor to the clinic in Switzerland, but also his overall success as a doctor. It was clear to see how much having Edward, follow in his footsteps meant to him.

Not that he wasn´t proud of his other children, on the contrary, he was just as boastful of Emmett and Alice´s accomplishments, as well as mine. I could never stop my signature blush from covering my face when Carlisle took a moment to brag of my hard work and all of my many accomplishments. It never failed to choke me up at just how much I was loved by this wonderful family.

Thankfully, practice had kept Emmett out of the house during my training sessions with Rose, so I didn´t have to endure the humiliation of his constant teasing. Unfortunately my time of evading the inevitable had come to an end, no longer safe from the giant teddy bear; I was nervous for our first encounter that just so happened to be in a room in room full of total strangers.

As luck would have it he was in full sub-mode and not allowed to torture me, but that didn´t keep him away from my poor defenseless dog. I couldn´t prove it, but I would have to get Rose something special from saving me from death by mortification.

Mojo on the other hand, my not have shared my views.

Emmett and Mojo had what you call a love-hate relationship, while Emmett loved to see Mojo, Mojo hated to see Emmett. _Can you really blame him? _Mojo has this little thing about his _doggie jewels_... he doesn´t like for them to be touched. I mean the dog turns into Cujo if you fondle his balls.

Go figure.

You would think after being reprimanded a million times for dry humping the throw pillows on the couch, he would like the attention... NOT! _Weird... I know. _Anyway, if you didn´t know the real Mojo – who would never hurt a fly by the way – you would be afraid. Of course this is where my favorite – and I use the term loosely – adopted brother came in.

Ever the super star, Mojo was always drawing the attention of passersby, and dressed in his little suit, this time was no different, and of course that just made him an easy target for Emmett.

Emmett while holding Mojo in is arms for someone to admire, would wait until they felt comfortable enough to pet him, then unbeknownst to the stranger he would fondle my poor dog´s gonads. Mojo in turn would go from being a cute and cuddly Gizmo to a snarling deranged Stripe in 2.2 seconds attacking the poor unsuspecting soul in front of him.

Albeit funny as _hell_, to see the shocked expression on people´s faces, it was still wrong.

_Keep telling yourself that doll face!_

_You know that shits hilarious!_

_Well yeah, but... it´s still wrong!_

Let´s just say there was never a dull moment in the Cullen´s house last night. Between Emmett´s antics and Rosalie with her little remote, triggering whatever device she had him wearing, the party was a fucking riot. I can´t remember the last time I had so much fun, in what was technically _deemed_ a structured setting.

_Carlisle and Esme were clueless as to what went on right under their noses._

Though I must say, the highlight of the night goes to Edward, after a surprise fireworks show for all the guests just before the stroke of twelve, at exactly midnight there was a blazing message floating in the Puget Sound lighting up the dark night.

Edward had sent a message wishing Carlisle and Esme a very Happy New Year; it was completely amazing and so Edward.

_He´s such a mama´s boy... _

As I thought back over the past week, I couldn´t help the sense of accomplishment I felt. I had set out to make this New Year one of my best and I was just a couple of hours from completing my task.

I whistled to the tune of _Sweet Dreams_, by the Eurythmics on my way to the shower, the meddling pixie had somehow convinced Esme to babysit Mojo so we could attend some fashion party.

_Hmm... it´s going to be a party all right, I´m just not sure how much fashion will be involved._

I giggled to myself at the ridiculousness of Alice´s excuse, then again, what was she supposed to say, ¨Mom, I´m taking Bella to meet her mystery Dominant tomorrow night, don´t wait up, see ya Sunday for dinner.¨

_Yeah, fashion show sounds a little more plausible..._

_

* * *

_Well that´s it! What did you think? I really hope you all are still enjoying this crazy ride! Leave me a little love and let me know what you all thought! See you soon!

Laterzzz:)

Krazi & Mojo

xoxo


	11. Chapter 10: It's Playtime

Hey guys!

Just want to say, "thanks a million times over for all the great reviews and the love you show this story!" I'm sorry that I don't get to respond to everyone and try to make it up to you, by giving you guys and update! Squeeee! Know that I read each and everyone of the reviews and I hope you guys keep them coming, especially, the ones that have threats in them! You guys are so funny, and to let you in on a little secret, those are the ones that really light a fire to my creative juices! Until the next time... I'll see you at the end! Enjoy!

~Krazi~

**Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

For the Love of Domination: Chapter 10

It´s Playtime...

**EPOV**

I rolled my neck trying desperately to work the kinks out as I watched Siobhan work on my fingernails, to say I was tense would be putting it mildly.

I know what you´re fucking thinking and you couldn´t be more off base. I´m not some overly metro sexual prissy motherfucker, but I_ am _a doctor, and well, you wouldn´t believe all the tiny bacteria that can get trapped and live under your fucking fingernails.

_Yeah, that shit's just nasty!_

Shit like that had no place in the operating room and it damn sure didn´t belong inside my pet´s sweet pussy, as I fingered her sweet hole into submission, and I would _definitely_ be doing that tonight.

I was still a bit disappointed that I wouldn´t be sticking my dick in her tight little hole, but I respected her wishes not to have any type of intercourse. That still hadn´t stopped my dick from pouting all week long.

_He was one sad motherfucker._

This had been a week of pure hell! I couldn´t count the number of times that I considered just saying, _´to hell with it´_ and show up at Alice´s condo unannounced, just to get a glimpse of my mysterious beauty. Once I found out that she was staying with Alice for a while, I had to fight like hell with myself to stay away.

_You know it would be better to wait!_

_Tell that to my fucking rock hard cock!_

_Don´t fuck this up Cullen!_

I knew the deviant was right, but that did nothing to lessen the strong pull that was drawing me to Alice´s condo; it was like she was a giant magnet pulling me in. Not only had I fought to stay away, but I also quelled the desire to ask her anything personal.

I was feeling pretty good about the fact that I had kept with the original plan; I hope it´s true what they say, ´_good things come to those who wait_.´ I´d waited and... Saturday was _finally_ here.

I couldn´t explain it, but I was becoming obsessed with this woman. We talked several times a day and every night before she went to sleep, I felt as if I knew her – _the real her_.

And as crazy as all of that fucking sounded; I just simply wanted to know more about her, and still felt like it would never be enough.

I wanted to know everything I could possibly know. How did her mind work? Was she smart? Did she have a career? Did she love to read? If so, what kinds of books did she like? Was she a fan of the classics or more of a contemporary kind of girl?

Does she like music... country or rock... blues or classical? There was just so much I wanted to know about her. I wanted to put a face to the woman that had successfully driven Isabella Swan from my mind in just one week.

It scared me that I was having recurring dreams of falling asleep and waking up with a faceless beauty with dark hair and pale skin, wrapped snugly in my arms; knowing that she would finally be mine on Saturday; this was the only thing that got me through the week.

_And she was going to be mine! _

_No!_

_She was already mine!_

_Whoa tiger, slow down!_

_Hey buddy; aren´t you getting just a little bit ahead of yourself?_

_The answer was a firm and definite 100% hell no!_

I knew that no matter what, I would make Alice reveal her identity to me after tonight. I would stop at nothing until I made her mine. Due to my stupidity I´d lost all chances to be with the only woman I thought I´d ever love; I would **not** be making the same mistake twice... not with my pussycat.

__FtLoD__

I was sporting an instant fucking boner when I stepped off the elevator into the condo Monday night and noticed that Seth had stacked the boxes of all the new toys I´d ordered in the foyer. I had paid a small fortune to get everything delivered on such short notice.

I couldn´t wait to try out all these new toys on my little pet.

Wednesday night when Rose called me about her using her safe word to end the scene; I was instantly beside myself with worry and a new emotion that I was unfamiliar with when it came to my sub´s or any woman – for that matter... _jealousy_.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

I wanted to hold her so bad, tell her that it was okay; she didn´t have to worry. It would have been a bigger letdown to me if she had let her orgasm go and not safe worded.

I wanted to whisper how proud and not angry I was, for her knowing her limits, and giving me a guide in which to work with, when I decided to pushed her further.

She had been spending time with Rose in her playroom this week. Learning about the various impact toys, different types of bondage techniques, and most importantly, working on her orgasm control.

I planned all of their scenes, and under no circumstance was she to be allowed release; if she failed, punishment would be swift... _no exceptions_. Rose always phoned me immediately afterward to debrief me on her progress; she assured me that she was a natural.

_That was a huge fucking complement, if it came from Rose._

Rosalie Hale was one hell of a Domme and I respected her as such. We hit it off from day one; and I had no idea she was even into the lifestyle at the time, but anyone one who could tame my beast of a little brother into submission – _damn _well deserved my utmost respect.

I´d met Rosalie when I purchased my Aston Martin, from her car dealership, and let me say, ´_she was a first class bitch!_´ and I absolutely loved her. She was the complete opposite of anyone I would ever be attracted to, but her quick wit and ball breaking-attitude, made her totally perfect for my giant Teddy Bear of a baby brother.

I invited her to join my family and me in our box for one of Emmett´s home games; I wanted to introduce them. He had become a bit of a ladies' man since joining the league, and for some reason; I thought Rosalie was just the one to break in of his bad habits.

_And boy was I right!_

They hit it off immediately, even my parents and Alice approved. Imagine my surprise when I ventured out to one of the monthly Munches, looking to find a sub to play with, and what did my wondering eyes see; a hot as fuck looking Rosalie Hale, carrying a leash that just happens to have my little brother collared on the other end.

_What the fuck?_

_Good thing her pet wasn´t allowed to talk; that was one conversation, I was not looking forward to!_

Long story short, short story long... Rose had been trained in California during college, but was new to the Seattle scene; since no one but Alice and Jasper knew about my... uh... _tastes_, let´s just say, both Emmett and I were a bit shocked to see each other.

_Yeah, my pet... was most assuredly in good hands!_

It took my sister almost an hour to get me to see reason and keep me from rushing off to Em and Rose´s to rescue my pussycat.

Nothing good could come from me storming into their condo like a Neanderthal; I would only end up scaring the shit out of her. _Yeah, not a really good first impression! _I finally conceded, feeling completely helpless and frustrated, but deep down; I trusted Rosalie. This shit was without a doubt, taking its toll on me; anymore pulling and I would be making an appointment for hair implants.

_Oh yeah, it was that fucking bad!_

Thursday, Jasper and I met for lunch, and I confided in him about feelings I´d been having. Jasper was my confidant, he and I talked about everything, if anyone could give me some good solid advice, and it would be him. I was concerned that the jealousy would only get worse once we were actually together.

I liked to show off my beautiful pets, so it was nothing for me to attend the club or a play party with my pet barely covered. Other Dom´s eyeing what was mine and what they could never have; made my dick as hard as granite.

_I was definitely into exhibitionism._

Though, for some reason, the thought of another man ogling my pussycat´s body made me livid; an uncomfortable red haze blocked out any and everything that wasn´t my pet.

I was not by nature a jealous person, so it really rocked me to the core that I was having those types of feelings, and for a total stranger.

_Cullen... you need to get a fucking grip!_

_This girl seems to own your ass... and you haven´t even met her yet!_

_What the fuck is up with that!_

I didn´t have a fucking answer. I didn´t know what the fuck was wrong with me. I just knew that I hated the fact that Rosalie had comforted and reassured her, when it should have been me.

_Fuck!_

I´d never felt so fucking helpless in all my life... well maybe once before.

Jasper, in all his infinite wisdom, suggested I just wait until I learned her identity; I was probably just getting myself all worked up for nothing. He assured me that she wasn´t like any of my other subs.

Well Jasper seems to be Team Pussycat, the woman had to be nothing short of amazing, if Jasper was singing her praises; I had no choice but to take his word, outside of my immediate family; he was the only person I trusted with my life.

I returned from my little mental trip down memory lane just as Siobhan finished my manicure. I thanked her for coming out on such short notice, and paid her triple her fee; I made sure to mention that my sister and her friend had appointments today, and were too be treated as royalty. I had only spent a small fucking fortune to send them there.

Alice and pet were scheduled for the Make My Day spa package at Napolitano´s Day Spa where Siobhan worked, so it was necessary for her to come to me. Now do you see why she had to make the house call?

_It would have been too tempting to break the rules._

I made sure to include lots of sweet fruits and juices in my pet´s lunch. Consuming tropical fruits and juices, added a special little twist to her cum. My special menu would make her taste all the more delectable when I drank from her sweet nectar later on tonight.

I usually liked my subs bare, but I was intrigued by the picture she´d sent me, so I told her for the moment she was allowed to keep her little landing strip, other than that she was to be completely bare in all other areas, except of course her head.

I would decide after tonight whether the delectable looking little patch would in fact be going or staying. I grabbed my keys and headed out to run a few last minute errands.

__FtLoD__

I pulled into my personal parking space in the private parking garage of club Breaking Dawn; I´d spoken to Aro and he agreed to let me stop by this afternoon and set up the room I´d be using for tonight´s scene.

_I wanted everything to be perfect for my pet._

I waved at Laurent on my way to the elevator, he´s the head of security at the club and also an excellent a personal trainer. He´d been working with Alice and pet all week; I needed her good and limber to do the things I had planned for her.

¨What´s up Doc, I thought you were on the other side of the world?¨ he asked jokingly stepping out of his office to shake my hand.

¨How are you man?¨ I asked giving his hand a firm shake, along with a one-armed man hug. ¨Yeah, I was in Switzerland helping to open a new out-patient clinic, but I´ve been back for a few days now.¨

Eye balling my duffel bag with a knowing smirk, ¨back and ready to play, huh? That new little pet of yours is a real firecracker... the girl´s got spunk,¨ he winked.

I couldn´t help the growl that escaped my lips, I knew he meant no disrespect by the comment, after all Laurent´s clients were very rich and influential people; he would never speak inappropriately of one of his clients. I just didn´t want him talking about her; she was my pet.

_Turning into the green-eyed monster are we?_

¨Hang-on man, I didn´t mean anything by what I said,¨ he confessed holding his hands up in surrender.

_Fuck!_

I ran my hands roughly through my hair. I was freaking the fuck out and needed to seriously get my shit together. ¨I know man,¨ I responded hoping there were no hard feelings between us. ¨This is just a bit different than what I´m use to,¨ I said more so to myself than the man standing in front of me.

¨Dude, if this is any consolation, she´s just as fucking nervous as you are,¨ he chuckled. ¨I know I can´t tell you much, but I would like to make a suggestion,¨ he paused waiting for permission to go on. I nodded for him to continue. ¨In my opinion you should definitely do your best to hold on to this one; I´m talking a definite keeper Doc. She´s 10 times more woman than that bitch Tanya you had subbing for you.¨

Did I mention that over 75% of Laurent´s clients were submissive´s, so he was a bit of an expert on the matter. All of my sub´s had been clients of his as well and I also met with him a couple of times a month when my schedule permitted.

I couldn´t help but agree with his assumption. ¨Oh I can tell you that I certainly plan on holding on to my little pet,¨ I smirked heading inside the building.

_Cocky much!_

_What can I say, ´when you´ve got it... you´ve got it!´_

It didn´t take me long to get everything set up and before I knew it, I was heading back home to get ready. Alice was going to help her get settled in to the playroom and Rose was going to administer her aftercare.

She had become quite comfortable training with Rose this past week, so I thought it would be best to have a Domme I trusted to see to her aftercare when we were done.

If things went as well as I hope they would, she would be a bit clingy and needy after the scene. It was going to kill me to have to leave her that way, but such was the nature of our agreement.

I would hate to be tempted to remove her mask and blindfold while she wasn´t in the right frame of mind. As much as I would love to look into her eyes, it would be wrong of me to take advantage of her when she was in such a very delicate state.

I wasn´t about to take any chances and fuck this up, by doing something stupid, like breaking the rules.

I jumped into the shower quickly washing my hair and body with my favorite saddle wood and jasmine body wash. All too soon, I cut off the warm stream of water and wrapped the lower half of my body with a towel from the warming rack.

I hummed to myself cheerfully as I shaved off the week of scruff I´d let accumulate on my face and then brushed my teeth.

Jasper had so graciously sent me a text letting me know that the girls had made it home and they were both looking refreshed and amazing.

My sister was lucky as hell to find everything she´d ever dreamed of in one person; Jasper truly made Alice happy. I was glad that my best friend was my sister´s soul mate.

I was keeping my fingers crossed that I would soon be experiencing the same thing with my pet as well. Mrs. Cope wasn´t due back for another two weeks; I was hoping to spend that time getting to know my girl a little bit better.

The contract that pet had emailed me had been sitting on my desk all week, I was constantly rereading it as I planned out our scene, even though I must have read it a million times during my flight from Switzerland.

I guess I was trying to discover some hidden secret about my pet that had somehow been encrypted within the black and white letters printed on the page.

**To: Sir**

**From: pet**

**Subject: Test Scene Contract**

**December 26, 2009 5:55 p.m.**

**Test Scene Contract**

**I, _, submissive with a free mind and an open heart; do request of _, Dominant**** that He accept the submission of my will unto****His and to take me into His care on Saturday, January 1, 2009, for the duration of 2 hours.**

**During those 2 hours there will be no penetration of any kind, with the exception of a maximum of two fingers.**

**Fellatio, cunnilingus, and kissing on the mouth are allowable.**

**The submissive will be masked for the duration of her time in the club and blindfolded during the actual test scene.**

**The impact toys allowable for the scene are as follows:**

**rabbit fur flogger**

**deerskin flogger**

**riding crop**

**Allowable implementation toys:**

**nipple clamps**

**ticklers**

**feathers**

**pinwheels**

**wands**

**Bondage will be allowed during the scene, with both rope and cuffs being allowable.**

**The standard safe word system of:**

**Red- stop scene**

**Yellow- slow down**

**Green- keep going**

**Pre-scene – Alice will assist and ensure the submissive is prepared for Sir.**

**Post scene – Mistress Rose will administer aftercare to the submissive once the scene has ended.**

**_, Dominant and _, submissive reserve the right to cut all ties of communication after the scene is complete. If both parties are amicable, there will be a discussion of the scene and if agreed upon by both parties involved discussion of a more permanent contract can and will be discussed.**

**_, Dominant is to notify _, submissive by text, within 24 hours of the scene if he would be interested in entering into a contract.**

**_, submissive is to respond within 5 hours of receiving said text, failure to do so will result in termination of any and all contact between all parties involved.**

**_, submissive is willing giving her trust and submission to _, Dominant these are gifts that she freely gives over to Him for His pleasure.**

**Sign and Date,**

**Dominant **

**submissive**

No matter how many times I read over the contract, it still read the same. I signed it and faxed it over to Alice along with a delivery of two-dozen blue roses as soon as I got home, not caring about the lateness of the hour. I wanted to show her some form of gratitude for the amount of trust that she was giving me.

I ran my hand over the yellow legal sized envelope I planned to leave with Jasper after our scene. My mind was already made up and I had Jasper work up a contract for me to give her on Thursday.

I was shocked that he complied without any input. Normally he would question my rushing into things, but he seemed to be just as psyched at the prospect of this mystery woman and I getting together as Alice was.

_What were they keeping from me?_

I was so caught up with thoughts of my pet that I didn´t have time to mull over the situation. Looking over at the clock, I saw that I needed to get going if I didn´t want to be late.

I took a brief moment to order more flowers to be delivered to my pet, thanking her once again for allowing me the pleasure of her company this evening; I could never thank her enough for her submission.

I slipped the disposable phone into my back pocket, after sending my pet a warning text. I had just spoken to Jasper to finalize Alice´s part in tonight´s plans, when he informed me that my pet was the reason they had yet to leave the house.

_Nothing like a little stern verbal communication to get her moving a little faster!_

My mouth lifted in a smirk of satisfaction as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I was a bit anxious about tonight, so I decided to drive the Vanquish, needing the purr from the powerful engine to calm my nerves.

I pulled into the VIP parking garage, parking in my assigned space. I cut the engine and just sat there.

_Cullen, get your shit together... _I mentally berated myself. _You are __a Dominant and a damn good one at that_... _so pull your head out of your ass and let´s get on with it!_

I took a deep breath and felt the familiar rush of adrenaline. It had been so long since I felt true desire and eagerness to play. I had spent the last months before ending my contract with Tanya, just going through the motions.

The familiar pull I felt calling me to the playroom was no longer there. In the end, I began purposefully scheduling medical conferences – knowing they would keep me tied up on the weekends.

_Anything to keep from playing!_

I spent Friday working on the renovations in the playroom; I thought it would be a great way to ring in the New Year. I took the time to put away all my pet's new toys, taking great care to place things just so; I wanted it to be perfect for her arrival. I had spent the entire day tossing out the old and replacing it with new. At the stroke of twelve, I stood in the doorway with a flute of champagne and spoke my New Year´s toast to ´_New things for new beginnings...´ _I was definitely looking forward to a great year.

I was tired as fuck by the time I slipped into bed last night, but it was well worth the exhaustion. Everything was perfect and ready for me to bring home my new pet.

_**If**__ you bring her home..._

_Stop being such a fucking pessimist!_

Something about my new and mysterious pet had reawakened the Dom in me. I was so caught up in all these new feelings she was evoking in me, I hadn´t even bothered to ask Alice about the wedding.

Truthfully, I hadn´t even thought about Isabella at all... since I began talking to _her_. Her soothing melodic voice called to me; she was my singer. I couldn´t explain it, but it just seemed as if we were meant for each other.

_What... meant for each other... now you sound like Alice... maybe you should check and see if your balls are still in place...?_

After this last week, I was once again optimistic; maybe I could merge the two parts of my life together... _with her_.

On my way to the private elevator, I did a mental run through of how the scene would go tonight; I was obsessing about everything being perfect.

Alice´s main concern was that her friend not be taken advantage of; she was new to the lifestyle and needed to be trained. Not to toot my own horn, but I was one hell of a Dominant.

_Okay... toot...toot..._

__FtLoD__

As the elevator came to a stop on the tenth floor, my dick twitched, making my jeans slightly uncomfortable. It was almost as if it knew that she was near, so I let my dick lead the way. I was a man after all, and blowjobs are not one of her hard limits.

_Thank you fellatio gods!_

I quietly slipped into the lounge not wanting to draw any attention from unwanted admirers. I quickly made eye contact with Jasper and he nodded in the direction of the beautiful goddess standing to the right and slightly behind Alice.

My breath caught at the sight of her before me, my body began to hum. It was as if someone had flipped a switch or plugged me into an electrical outlet. I was being drawn into her.

_Like a moth to a flame!_

Fuck, this is intense. My body moved forward of its own volition to claim what was now mine. I´d only felt this type of draw to one other person and _she _was married to someone else now. Maybe I can have my something more with pet. I was determined make her mine in every way possible.

_Down boy... caveman much Cullen... just make it through the scene before you go ordering wedding invitations..._

I shook the fog from my head and put my game face on. She was looking sexy as hell in an Alice original no doubt; I took a moment to appraise her body from behind. I knew she was aware of my presence by the sudden change in her breathing.

The black leather pleated skirt was barely covering her ass and that fucking tiny vest was barely able to contain her voluptuous breast. I couldn´t stop myself any longer; I had to touch her.

My cock began to do a hula dance... _complete with grass skirt and all_.

My fingers ghosted across the exposed skin of her abdomen. It felt as smooth as the finest silk. Her breath hitched causing my already painfully hard cock to throb in protest. I leaned in and inhaled the mouthwatering scent of her silky dark brown tresses.

_Mmm... strawberries!_

I licked the spot just below her ear and whispered, ¨good evening pussycat, I want you naked and waiting for me in the playroom in fifteen minutes. Alice will assist you. Now go.¨ I wanted her to feel what her body was doing to me, so l discreetly lifted the back of her skirt and pulled her body flush with mine.

_Fuck me!_

She´s wearing a thong, if it wouldn´t be considered rude, I would take a bite. Her smell was intoxicating... _strawberries mixed with vanilla... mmm..._

I ground my rock hard cock into her ass, while cupping her damp sex. Needing to taste her one more time, I licked a wet trail from her shoulder to her neck.

¨Are you ready to play pussycat?¨ I questioned loud enough that only she would hear.

¨Yes Sir.¨ Came her soft reply. I gave Jazz a nod and he instructed Alice to get my pet ready.

Without another word, I strode over to the bar to get a drink, needing to settle my nerves. I swirled the cubes around in my cranberry juice and mulled over the past week, while I looked out into the semi-crowed room.

_What?_

_You thought I was drinking alcohol?_

_Yeah, responsible fucking Dom here!_

The wait was finally over, this had been the longest week of my fucking life; it´s bad when I can say that medical school was less stressful. Yeah, it had been one of _those _weeksactually, ever since I´d heard her voice; she´d become my new obsession.

_My poor dick was getting a lot of fucking attention; I´m talking multiple times a day._

__FtLoD_ _

Looking down at my watch, I saw that I had ten minutes and twenty-eight seconds to go. Little did pet know that time started when the first words left my mouth, but Alice was an experienced submissive... she was in good hands. I left my empty glass on the bar and headed to the play room.

_This should be interesting..._

The club was extremely crowded tonight and I was doing my best to avoid conversation. I had been cornered a few times, so I was forced to acknowledge a few of the regular Dom's that were mingling in the VIP section before heading to the elevator.

It had been a while since I played publicly and I was really trying to avoid the speculation. By now it had circulated throughout the club that I had released Tanya from her contract and the vultures were circling. The claws would no doubt be coming out and that was something I wanted to avoid at all costs.

_I was very picky when it came to my submissives._

I was on my way to join pet in the private playroom I reserved when I noticed a shock of strawberry blond hair out of the corner of my eye. Tanya was talking animatedly to Rosalie, trying to coax from her my whereabouts no doubt.

Thank God I had already handed Jasper the envelope with the contract in it; I didn´t need to deal with Tanya´s bullshit tonight. She must be with another Dom now; because that was the only way she would be allowed in this section of the club. I quickly stepped behind a waiter carrying a tray of champagne and made my escape.

It may cost a small fucking fortune to be a member of this club, but it was well worth the money. They prided themselves on giving their members the utmost discretion. The playroom I reserved was the most lavish and most expensive they had to offer. It was second only to being in my own personal playroom at home.

The elevator required a key to gain access to the top floor where the playroom was located, when I rounded the corner Alice was waiting for me with the doors open. ¨She´s ready Sir,¨ she spoke softly with her eyes cast downward and hands clasped behind her back.

It was customary for her show me the respect of a Dom when we were in a public BDSM setting, it wasn´t a requirement, but she liked to respect Rosalie and I just as she did any other Dom/Domme.

Some people may find it weird, but I´ve never witnessed my sister happier than when she was giving her submission. I guess it was such a contrast to her everyday life that she just enjoyed the freedom knowing that Jasper would meet her every need. She couldn´t have been in better hands.

I took the extra key from her proffered hand and proceeded to remind her of some last minute instructions. ¨Thank you Alice,¨ I said with sincerity, grateful for all her help. ¨Please remind Mistress Rose to meet me here at the elevators in approximately 2 hours and 15 minutes, please make sure you are here as well.¨

With that being said, I boarded the elevator headed to the playroom; I could literally feel the electrical current pulsing through my blood stream at the nearness of my pussycat. My cock must have felt it too, because I swear he was trying to claw his way out of my jeans. When I reached the door to the playroom I paused to take a deep breath, while I gripped the doorknob tightly.

As I lay my head briefly on the cold metal door, I couldn´t help but sigh in contentment, _finally_... I was finally going to have my wicked way with her. I waited until my breathing evened out before stepping into the dimly lit room.

What I encountered upon entering the room was nothing short of perfection, her posture was perfect and her beauty was otherworldly. I took a minute to just drink her in, relishing in the disbelief that she was actually here, not even two feet away from me.

Just like during our heated phone call, her breathing picked up, I could smell the sweet aroma of her arousal as it permeated the air in the room. I inhaled loudly, becoming drunk with the wine she freely gave. Moving over to the side table, I began preparing what I would need first.

I took another brief moment to get in the right frame of mind before speaking, prolonging her wait just a bit longer. ¨Well, well, well... we finally meet,¨ I whispered seductively into her beautiful brown tresses. ¨I´ve been waiting allll day for this, I hope you´re ready for me pet.¨ I ran a finger between her folds and found that she was sopping wet already. ¨Fuck, pussycat... your pussy´s dripping... is that all for me? You may answer naughty girl.¨ I instructed.

¨Yes Sir,¨ she said breathily.

¨Mmm...¨ I moaned, ¨I told you I couldn´t wait to taste you, and it´s a thousand times better than I imagined.¨ I confessed while sucking her juices from my finger. She tasted divine.

My cock was painfully hard, and I had no idea how I was going to make it through the next 2 hours without burying my cock inside this delicious creature. ¨Stand for me pet,¨ I gripped her elbow loosely helping her to her feet. ¨Hands above your head pet.¨

She eagerly lifted her hands without hesitation; it was nice to see that she was putting the apprehension behind her. I couldn't wait to physically show her how much I treasured the gifts she so freely gave to me. I made quick work of the cuffs attached to the chain hanging from the ceiling... first her hands and then her feet were hooked to the tie rings bolted to the floor.

I stroked myself slowly through my pants; I could feel my cock leaking fluid, she was literally taking my breath away.

Retrieving my new riding crop from the table, I instructed her to be as loud as she pleased, but she wasn´t allowed to cum until I gave her my permission.

Slowly I ran the end of the crop between her legs giving my wrist a flick and popping her inner thighs. I was rewarded with a sultry moan that shot straight to my dick. ¨Aaaa...¨ she cried. The sound caused my dick to pulse with each beat of my heart, making it almost impossible to ignore.

I gave her five quick swats on each of her inner thighs, and just as I had imagined – since the moment I heard her voice – her flesh began to turn a sultry shade of pink. My pet may have been new to the scene, but she was definitely a diamond in the rough.

Rubbing the end of the crop across her swollen clit she bucked her hips, seeking friction. ¨Ah, ah, aaa,¨ I whispered in the shell of her ear as I cupped her pussy firmly in my hand. ¨Naughty little pussycats don´t get release.¨ The mewling and whining sounds emitting from her throat let me know she was indeed dying to cum.

I knew that being worked, into a frenzy all week long would make her highly sensitive and I wouldn´t be able to deny her a release for much longer, but I wasn't going to give in that easily; I was having too much fun.

Rose told me that she loved the feel of the flogger, so I determined this was something I wanted to see; I crossed the room to where my floggers lay and chose the one made of rabbit fur.

Her breathing had spiked and she was panting and writhing like a slut in heat. The sensory deprivation of the blindfold was causing her pussy to glisten with her heated arousal. I stood for a moment without making a sound, and just drank in my vulnerable prey.

I watched in prurient delight as her head moved from one direction to the next, seeking out my whereabouts. ¨Looking for me?¨ I asked darkly, my sudden appearance causing her to jump.

Giving her no time to respond, the sound of my hand connecting with her ass cheek rang throughout the room. ¨Ahh... fuckkk...¨ she yelled, startled by my actions, but leaning in for more. Never one to disappoint, I gave my pussycat just what she craved... over and over, and over again.

Her wanton cries and guttural moans brought with them a pleasure in me that I had never known. My delight in her reaction to my spanking; had me floating on a momentary high. Pleasuring her was my sole reason for existing.

_Would it always be this way?_

_Yes... I had to believe that after tonight, she would still be mine._

I shook out the tails of the flogger and lightly ran them up the front of her body, while I rubbed slow circles, soothing the sting of her heated ass cheeks. The temptation was too great to resist, so I bowed down and sucked the voluptuous flesh of her ass into my mouth, first the left cheek and then the right.

_She tasted like heaven, if there truly was such a thing._

¨Ahh,¨ a beautiful sound came bubbling up from deep in her belly; it was so deep I could feel it resonating against my lips.

¨How are we doing pet,¨ I asked, ¨are we still green?¨

¨Yesss,¨ she moaned, ¨more Sir, please,¨ she begged.

¨Very well pussycat, but you must keep still, I won´t hesitate to punish you.¨ I whispered menacingly, imagining the sting and heat it would bring to my hand as I spanked her pert little ass again.

I began lightly striking her body with the soft fur, gradually building the momentum and intensity of my strokes. Rose was fucking right, my pussycat loved to be flogged.

The way she arched her beautiful body into each stroke as if to search out the sting, as the flogger tails wrapped around and caressed her body.

_This was so fucking erotic and beautiful._

I never had a submissive so in tune with me before, especially, not during a test scene. I watched in rapt fascination as her body began to turn a deep rose color, my dick was so hard; I was becoming lightheaded.

I couldn´t wait any longer I had to feel her. Taste her. The deviant needed to satiate the burning thirst the smell of her arousal was causing.

Dropping the flogger to the floor I moved to stand behind her until my body was flush with hers. I knew she could feel exactly what she was doing to me, her body tensed minutely as soon as she felt my rock hard cock pressing into the soft flesh of her back.

¨Shh... pussycat,¨ I cooed sucking on the tender flesh bellow her ear. ¨I remember the rules pussycat. I just wanted you to feel what you do to me. Can you feel how hard my cock is for you?¨ I asked applying a little more pressure, as I ground my erection into her ass once again. I felt her relax and melt into my embrace. Taking that as a sign to continue, I licked the trail of sweat that was trickling down behind her ear.

Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and I was instantly struck with the need to be closer to her, to feel her warm flesh slippery against mine. I stepped back and immediately felt a sense of loss by our broken connection.

I ripped my black t-shirt over my head and immediately returned to her so that my body was once again flush with hers, a low growl escaped my chest as our bodies reconnected. The warmth of her skin seeped through my pores, while our unification took on a life of its own.

_Home..._

_Is this what it feels like?_

Bringing my hands around to her breast, I began to knead and stroke the supple flesh, just as I had instructed her to do a week ago. ¨Fuck... you fit so perfectly in my hands,¨ I growled. ¨Is this what you were imagining over the phone, my hands kneading and pinching these sweet little tits of yours?¨ I questioned as I continued to work her breast in preparation for the nipple clamps I brought.

Of their own volition, my hips began to rock upward, rubbing my dick up and down, nestled perfectly in the groove of her hot little ass. ¨Ungh, Sir,¨ she moaned pushing back into me, ¨that feels so fucking good.¨

I pinched her nipples and she screamed. It felt like someone had hooked me to a live wire, the current popped and crackled between us. I pulled and pinched as my teeth sank into the juncture of her neck; the surprise attack caused her to buck wildly into my painfully erect member. ¨Fuck pet,¨ I gasped into her hair.

My right hand crept down the soft yet firm planes of her abdomen, while my left continued toying with her rock hard nipples. The way her body hummed under my touch was nothing short of a fucking miracle.

When I reached the Promised Land, I tugged on the tiny patch of hair that decorated her swollen mound and the scream that flew from her lips caused me to buck with wild abandon into her ass.

_If I had to resort to dry humping her to get what I needed, then so be it, I would gladly do it without shame._

Swirling my finger in her flowing juices I ordered her to open her mouth. ¨Suck,¨ I said. ¨Taste my fucking sweet pussy... and pet... THIS IS MY PUSSY!¨ I confirmed as I firmly cupped her drenched sex ramming first one, then two of my middle fingers into her tight little hole without warning.

¨Aaaa, _fuckkkkkkk,¨ _she yelled, ¨I... ungh... I... Sir... fuck... may... this girl cum pleaseeee?¨

Her words were choppy and coming in short spurts, I could feel her pussy clamping down on my fingers signaling her impending release. Man she was so fucking tight it was almost painful; I could just imagine how it would feel to stroke my dick in and out of her pussy as it gripped me unmercifully.

The sounds of her sucking on my fingers while I pumped in and out of her pussy had my dick protesting, if she could suck my fingers like this, I knew she would be glorious hanging off of the end to my cock. I stroked her pussy a few more times and abruptly removed my fingers and stepped away, breaking all contact.

Nooo,¨ she screamed, thrashing and pulling at her restraints. ¨Please Sir, don´t stop, this girl needs to cum... please,¨ she cried hungrily.

Afraid she would hurt herself; I swatted her ass a few times and commanded her to keep still. Even though she continued to whimper softly, she did as I commanded. I rapidly set up the items I would need for the next phase of what I had planned.

When the padded table was ready, I undid the cuffs freeing her arms then her legs. I deftly massaged the kinks out of her arms and shoulders, gently lifting her wrists to check for bruising. When I was satisfied that she was okay I guided her over to the padded table and helped her get situated.

I went about strapping her to the table and preparing her for what was to come, the time was ticking away and I wanted to make up for her lack of release over the past week. I would see to it that she had no less than four orgasms before our time would end.

A cursory glance at the clock let me know I had 45 minutes, give or take a few, to accomplish this feat.

¨Look at you,¨ I hissed, ¨so fucking open and ready for me.¨ I ran my tongue along the center of her body, licking and lapping at the salty sweat clinging to her body. I took the tickler I was holding and ran it along her breast and down her stomach, following the moist trail that my tongue had left behind. Her skin broke out into gooseflesh and she moaned at the new sensation. ¨I can see just how much you want me; your pussy is making a mess all over my table pet.¨ I ran a quick swipe of my tongue through her burning slit, watching as she tugged on her restraints.

Her hands were stretched above her head and cuffed to the center of the table, while her ankles were strapped to her thighs and clamped to the D-rings attached to the side of the table. She was open, vulnerable, and completely at my mercy; unable to hold off any longer, I wrestled with my pants to release my dick from it´s jean-clad prison, and hissed in delight, as the air circulating the room hit it.

¨I want to milk that sweet pussy of yours pet,¨ I warned her of my impending attack. ¨Would you like that? Would you like to feel my mouth on you pussycat?¨

Instead of answering, she did the sexiest fucking thing that nearly knocked me on my ass with its intense feeling of _déjà-vu; _she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and began to gnaw at it nervously. ¨Yes Sir,¨ she responded in a breathy whisper. I shook my head trying to dispel the memories that assaulted my mind.

As much as I tried to fight them they came anyway. _Isabella..._ and that cute and innocent way she had of biting her lip all the time when she was younger. It was as much her signature trademark, as hair pulling was mine.

Each time I was lucky enough to catch her doing it, straightaway my dick would stand at attention; remarkably, seeing this mysterious woman do the same thing was having the same effect on my body.

_Could it be...?_

_No!_

_It can´t be her!_

_But maybe..._

_Hey fuck face, get your shit together!_

_Back to the here and now and this fuck hot buffet laid out for us to feast on!_

_We have pussycat now... we don´t need __**her**__!_

Try as I might, I couldn´t avoid the tiny thoughts of _´what if´_ that swam around in my head. I took a deep breath and willed myself to return to the present; I would concentrate on nothing but my beautiful pet writhing and spread out before me.

Skimming my nose along her creamy thighs, her exotic scent served to erase all previous thoughts of _her_. It was the most intoxicating scent I´d ever smelled. ¨Fuck pussycat, you smell good enough to eat,¨ I complimented as I dove into her pussy face first.

Fuck, if she didn´t taste better than anything I could have imagined. I licked and lapped roughly wanting her to reach her much anticipated release. I dipped my tongue into her tight hole and immediately her muscles contracted and clenched me in a vice-grip.

_Holy fuck!_

My hips bucked wildly as I stroked my engorged member. ¨Ahh... yessss... fuck... Oh. My. God.¨ she groaned. ¨That feels fucking amazing! Please can this girl cum... she can´t hold it!¨

¨Not fucking yet,¨ I growled as I bit into the fleshy part of her thigh. I knew she was close and I wanted her hold it just a little longer.

¨Sir please... she can´t...¨ she cried as her body arched into my waiting lips.

Never wanting her to fail, I bit down on her clit and gave her what she needed. ¨Cum pussycat,¨ I commanded, ¨let go, now!¨

Her lithe body stiffened and her back arched from the table as her orgasm hit her hard; I nearly drowned in the amount of sweet nectar that gushed from her body into my awaiting mouth. I had to fight hard to keep my own release at bay as I lapped up the sweet nectar that flowed from her body.

_Fuck, my pussycat was a gusher!_

I was shocked at the amount of cum she released, I knew that there was a good chance, with the right amount of stimulation that I could get her to squirt. She continued to whimper softly as I continued to lick her swollen clit, while she rode out her orgasm.

¨Good girl,¨ I cooed as I massaged her shoulders. ¨What color are we pussycat?¨

¨Green Sir, we are sooo green,¨ she said slurring her words. The endorphins were running high and she was floating on a cloud of euphoric bliss. She came relatively hard after being denied for so long.

I reached down beside the table and retrieved the bottle of cool water I´d placed there. I lifted her head slightly so she wouldn´t choke on the cool liquid; I place the bottle to her lips. ¨Drink,¨ I said. The room was becoming a bit stuffy and our bodies were covered in sweat, when she was sufficiently re-hydrated, I finished off the bottle and went to work on her nipples again.

¨Pet as of right now you no longer have permission to speak,¨ I instructed as I sucked and nipped in one of her deliciously responsive peaks, while rolling the other between my thumb and forefinger. Once I was satisfied with their tautness, ¨take a deep breath.¨ I whispered as I bit down on her earlobe; it was successful in distracting her from the initial bite of the clamps.

¨Mmmm...¨ she grunted.

My hand slapped her inner thigh, ¨silence!¨ I growled as I moved to the head of the table. ¨Since you don´t know what to do with that dirty little mouth of yours, I´ll just put it to good use. Open!¨

Her mouth dropped open greedily waiting for my next move, never one to disappoint I lowered the top half of the table slightly to a more comfortable angle and slowly slid my dick into her hot cavernous mouth. ¨Fuckkkk,¨ I drawled out as my dick came in contact with the heat of her mouth. ¨Show me how good you can suck my dick.¨

My eyes began to roll back in my head at the feeling of her flattened tongue running along the length of the pulsing vein in my dick. I wasn´t small by any stretch and she was deep throating me like a fucking pro.

Involuntarily, my hips bucked when I felt her teeth graze lightly up and down my length. The intensity was driving me insane. ¨That´s it pet, fuck! Suck my cock like a good little pussycat.¨

She was jerking on her restraints trying with everything in her to rub her thighs together; I slapped her thigh while simultaneously tugging the chain on the nipple clamps. I was rewarded with a deep throaty moan that resonated from the soles of my feet to the top of my fucking head.

My Adam´s apple bobbed in my throat, as I watched muscles in her neck, as her throat relaxed and opened around the head of my erection. I leaned in and took her one of her sensitive nipple into my mouth, grazing the swollen flesh with the ends of my teeth.

I nearly shot my fucking load down her tight as fuck throat, when I felt the warm breath flowing from her nose on my pubic bone; I had to suppress the strong urge to take over and start brutally fucking her mouth.

Clicking on the wand, I placed right above her swollen clit; she bucked in surprise at the sensation causing my dick to slip out her mouth with an audible´pop´. I grabbed a fist full of her hair stilling her movements; she was on the verge of being punished. ¨Did I say you could stop sucking my fucking cock!¨ I growled, my heated breath wafting over her face. She whimpered biting on that fucking lip of hers, but otherwise remained quiet. ¨Answer me!¨ I yelled causing her to jump in surprise.

¨N... n... no Sir,¨ she stuttered.

¨I didn´t think so! Since you seem to be having trouble following the rules, I think now is a good time to teach you a little lesson. Don´t move, I´m going to fuck that dirty little mouth of yours until I cum; hollow those pretty little cheeks and relax your throat, pet... it´s about to be a rough fucking ride.¨ I warned lining myself up with her lips. ¨Is there something you want to say?¨

I stroked my dick languidly and held my breath, praying she didn´t call an end to the scene. We hadn´t talked about any form of private humiliation, so I was hoping I hadn´t gone overboard with some of the words I´d been using. It just felt so fucking natural for us to be here.

Had I not been watching her so intensely, I would have missed the barely audible ¨Green¨ that slipped from her pouty lips. That was all the confirmation that I needed as I laced my fingers in her thick tresses and guided my dripping dick into her mouth.

¨Fuck, that´s it... take it pet... take my big fat cock down your throat.¨ I pumped a steady rhythm acclimating myself to the feel of being inside this part of her. ¨Ungh... fuck,¨ I grunted as her nose met my pelvic bone for the second time tonight; she was so fucking good at this. The thought of those luscious lips wrapped around another man´s cock had me seeing red, and pumping with a little bit more intensity.

For some reason I wanted to fuck all thoughts of any other man right out of her mind, moving the wand to a higher speed and directly over her swollen nub, she hummed – no longer startled by the sensation.

¨Ungh... I´m so fucking close... harder pussycat... suck my cock harder,¨ I encouraged as I thrust my now even harder dick into her mouth. I could tell by the greedy way she was sucking my cock that she was close, but I wanted us to cum together.

I kicked the wand up to top speed and began to pump at a brutal rhythm; all signs indicated that she was enjoying this just as much as I was. Three more thrusts and I was cuming harder than I ever had in my life. ¨Aaa, now pet cum... fuck,¨ I growled just as she took me all the way down her throat. I could literally feel her throat muscles contracting and milking my cock for every last drop of my hot spunk; I was floating on a euphoric cloud at the sensations.

_Now I know what they meant when the use the phrase, ´sucking the life out of me!´_

_This woman was going to be the death of me!_

_I´ve got to call Laurent!_

She lapped and laved greedily taking everything I had to offer, as her body continued to rock and spasm with her own release. Breathless and spent, I slipped from her mouth and whimpered at the loss of her heat. The sweetness of her breath mingled with mine as we panted in unison, fighting to regain our breath.

Instantly my eyes were drawn to her pouty lips, the bottom one just a little more plump than the top. Try as I might, I couldn't fight off the sense of familiarity where this beautiful woman was concerned, now that I finally had her in front of me there was absolutely no way I would be able to let her go.

_I was in too deep._

Longing to cure my insatiable desire to consume her entirely I crashed my lips to hers taking her by surprise. I sucked her tongue into my mouth tasting the essence of my seed, as I tugged gently on the chain to the clamps. ¨Mmmhmm...¨ she moaned into my mouth; my previously flaccid cock miraculously sprung to life. I decided to let her little slip slide without chastisement; I still hadn´t given her permission to speak.

_Fuck!_

_She´s even good for our recovery time!_

Finally it was inevitable, we had to breathe, that kiss was ´_wow_,´ what more could I say. _Could you be any more of a fucking pussy? You are so fucking whipped!_

Somewhere in that moment the need to leave her with a stronger impression consumed me. I wanted our last 15 minutes to leave a permanent mark on her.

_I have to return the favor, because that fucking Oscar worthy blow job, certainly left it´s fucking mark on me!_

¨Pussycat,¨ I breathed heavily in her ear, ¨do you trust me pet? You may speak.¨ I ran the pad of my thumb over her swollen lip, tugging it from between her teeth.

There wasn´t an ounce of hesitation in her response. ¨Yes Sir.¨

Returning the table to its upright position, I moved to stand between her legs. I applied pressure to her overly sensitive clit with my thumb; I wanted her to concentrate on the sensation.

¨Pet, for the next 15 minutes I want you to concentrate solely on my touch,¨ I said calmly as I massaged her pelvic bone and her clit simultaneously. ¨Focus on the sound of my voice and the intensity of my touch, feel free to be as vocal as you want, and you may cum when and as many times as you need to.¨

She sighed in relief. ¨Thank you Sir.¨

I slid two fingers inside her tight hole, continuing my ministrations on her clit with my thumb; my goal was to give her an abbreviated version of the Yoni massage, albeit intense, I wanted her last release to be mind blowing.

_Liar!_

_You just want to see if you can make her squirt!_

_Well now that you mentioned it..._

I curled my fingers in a '_come hither' _motion, finding and stroking her g-spot. ¨Ahhh,¨ she purred. ¨Ungh, that´s... intense... Sir...¨

Her sexy moans and mewls were stirring my dick to life and I sought out friction, rubbing myself against the groove in the bend of her leg. ¨Talk to me pet,¨ I coaxed, ¨tell me how good I make your pussy feel.¨

¨Yessss,¨ she responded, trying in vain to grind into my hand, ¨so fucking good Sir... this girl is so close.¨ I gave the nipple chain a quick tug. ¨Ahh... fuck!¨

The clamps had been in place for a while and I didn´t want to risk causing any damage to the tissue, so it was time to remove them. ¨Okay pussycat, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it.¨

Her breath hitched and I released the clamps. ¨HOLY FUCKING HELL... AHHHH... CHRIST THAT FUCKING FEELS... _FUCKKKKK_...¨ she screamed as her body shook with her release and a slew of expletives fell from her lips.

¨Breathe pussycat, breathe through the pain,¨ I demanded increasing the pressure of my ministrations. ¨Let go again whenever you're ready, don´t fight it pet,¨ I could feel the walls of her pussy flutter and contract with the buildup of another orgasm. The sensation that she needed to urinate was making her nervous and could sense her apprehension. I flicked one of her sensitive nipples. ¨Don´t you fucking hold back pet... let go... give it to me!¨

¨Arrrrrgh,¨ she hissed. ¨It feels... nooo... it´s too... nooo... please, she can´t!¨ Her convoluted sentences were becoming undecipherable.

¨Yes you fucking can and you fucking will,¨ I spoke through gritted teeth. ¨Just let go pet, you told me that you fucking trusted me. Prove it!¨ I challenged.

¨Ungh, it´s too fucking much!¨

I applied more pressure to her mound and the fucking damn broke. She fucking squirted what felt like a gallon of her sweet juices all over my face and chest.

¨FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! OH. MY. GOD. JESUS, JESUS. JESUS.¨ she chanted panting and arching away from the table. Her body jerked and writhed with spasms as a powerful orgasm rocked her body.

_She was definitely going to need a long soak when she got home._

My mouth replaced my fingers as I worked to bring us both to one last release; I knew that our time was up, but I fucking needed this. I was wound so tight, I felt like a ticking time bomb. ¨So close pet, come on girl give me one more,¨ needing her to cum with me, I worked her clit vigorously to give her one last orgasm.

She thrashed her head from side to side, silently pleading with me to end my assault on her body. We were both drenched with sweat, and the smell of sex hung thickly in the air. I stroked my dick spreading the pre-cum leaking from my slit up and down my aching length.

Contractually there could be no penetration, but that didn´t stop me from stroking my shaft between her now swollen and drenched pussy lips. This was fucking euphoria; the feeling of her sweet lips encasing my cock was indescribable.

¨Ungh,¨ she was whined. She was flying high in sub-space and was no longer in control of her body. I slapped her clit with my dick as she whimpered quietly.

My balls tightened painfully and I could no longer keep my orgasm at bay; I sucked her swollen jewel between my lips and she exploded for the fourth and final time. ¨Ungh... fuck... pussy... ungh... cat... fuck meeeeeee!¨ I cried as my spunk sprayed all over the floor. I slumped between her legs, resting my head on her abdomen.

My whole fucking body ached from my release and I knew she would need a good massage when we were done. It felt like we were in our own little bubble and I was reluctant to see it burst, but the reality set in and I had to put my selfishness aside and take care of my pet.

Her body trembled furiously as the endorphins raced through her body, my heart nearly shattered as she began to whimper like a wounded kitten. The Yoni massage is very emotionally taxing and she needed to feel me, feel secure; it was to be expected after such intense play.

Releasing her from the cuffs and draping towels from the warming rack over her body, I desperately tried to massage the kinks out of her muscles. I knew our time was up and I should leave, but I didn´t want it to end yet.

_How could she have this type of hold on me?_

She was shaking uncontrollably as her tears saturated the fabric of her blindfold, my fingers ached to remove it and look into her eyes; I wanted to see them while I soothed her fears and assure that everything would be okay.

¨Shhh... pussycat,¨ I cooed in her ear, ¨it´s over, I have you pet, shh...¨

Tiny arms locked around my neck and she cried soundly in the crook of my neck, my arms – of their own accord – wrapped around her tiny body and pulled her in to a comforting embrace.

Moving the towel to her waist, I pressed her securely to my chest. The skin-to-skin contact would serve to reassure her and make her feel safe. I glanced at the wall and I was practically 30 minutes past our scheduled time.

I knew that Rose and Alice trusted me, but I wanted pussycat to get home and to a nice warm bath. I had already had a box of expensive bath salts, lotions, and massage oils couriered over to Alice´s condo.

Tomorrow she would be delivered breakfast in bed and Aro´s daughter Jane, would be by to give her a full body massage. Jane was of the most sought after in her profession, and I trusted her to do her job well, and keep her opinions to herself.

Women were extremely catty from the club and I didn´t want my pet to feel any type of discomfort. If I couldn´t be there, then I would give her nothing but the best until I could.

I was startled out of my mental musings by the voice of my angel. ¨Don´t leave, please,¨ she whimpered, ¨I need you.¨ Her words caused my heart to fissure down the middle. How the fuck was I supposed to do this? I felt like I fucking failed her, even though I knew it's what she originally wanted; I'd wager now… not so much.

¨Never,¨ I breathed into her hair, too quiet for her to hear. I took a deep breath saturating my lungs with her intoxicating smell.

I knew I had to let her go; I just didn´t know how.

Her cries had quieted down and there was no sound tainting this moment aside from her occasional sniffles. Her tears were melting into my skin. She needed to get home, but that meant letting her go.

_How?_

A quiet knock on the door, brought with it the end of our time together; I was grateful for the few extra minutes they so graciously gave us. ¨Just a minute,¨ I called out over my shoulder. I gave her body one last tight squeeze, committing to memory the way her body felt molded perfectly against mine. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, ¨I have to go now pet. Thank you for the beautiful gift of your submission. Mistress Rose is here to see to your aftercare; just as we agreed upon.¨ I reluctantly released her, gently laying her back down the table. She seemed so, tiny as she curled herself into a tight little ball, and continued sniffling.

Taking a quick minute to clean my spunk up off the floor, I threw all my belongings in to my duffel – not at all caring about organization – and headed for the door.

I placed my hand on the knob, and turned to get one last look at my mysterious beauty. As I opened the door, an overwhelming feeling of loss engulfed my entire body, the farther I got away from her, the heavier the feeling became.

I was tempted to say, _´fuck it all´ _and return to my pussycat when the sound of her pleas for me to stay, reached my ears. Whoever said that '_men don't cry'_ didn't know what it felt like to be with _her_. My feet felt like I was wearing cement shoes, my shoulders slumped and my heart broke as I forced myself to leave the room.

Rose gave me a sympathetic nod and patted my shoulder. ¨I promise to take good care of her.¨ I watched like a sad lost little puppy as the heavy door clicked behind her.

Alice was waiting for me in front of the elevator practically vibrating with excitement. ¨I´ve got a really good feeling about this Edward. I just know you two are meant to be together.¨

I wasn´t a violent man, fiercely protective of the ones I loved, but never violent. So why did I want to wrap my hands around my sister´s neck and choke her until she gave up the information, I so desperately needed. Unable to contain the rage bubbling up inside me, I lashed out at my sister.

¨Alice,¨ I growled, closing in the distance between us in two long strides. ¨WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?¨

I watched as my sister´s eyes popped and all the color drained from her face. ¨Sir, I... I... I can´t¨ Alice responded nervously. ¨I promised.¨

I slammed my fist into the wall near her head, ¨Fuck!¨ I growled in frustration, watching my sister flinch away from my wrath.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

_Get your fucking shit together!_

_You knew the rules!_

_Yet you still decided to play the fucking game!_

_Well deal with it motherfucker!_

_Now stop being a fucking dick to your sister and go the fuck home and wait! Send the damn text, follow the fucking rules and you´ll get the fucking girl; without Alice you wouldn´t even know the brown haired beauty!_

I ran my now bruising hand through my hair and flinched at the sharp pain that shot up my arm. ¨Edward,¨ Alice whispered hesitantly.

Without a second thought, I gathered my little sister in my arms. ¨God Ali, I´m so fucking sorry baby... I would never hurt you. Jesus Ali, I´m such a fucking idiot, please tell me you forgive me.¨ I breathed into her hair. ¨She... she means so much to me; I can´t explain, but I can´t live without her, and frankly, I don´t want to try.¨

¨Oh Edward, I´m so sorry, but it had to be this way... you both had to be sure. I promise I´ll have her respond to the text tomorrow, just give her time. I have no doubt that was some pretty intense shit she just went through. Let´s just give her a little time,¨ she pleaded.

I sighed and burrowed deeper into the familiar scent and comfort of Alice´s embrace. For a Keebler Elf, she gave one motherfucker of a hug. When Esme wasn´t able to comfort me, Ali was always my stand-in for motherly, fuck who am I kidding, grandmotherly hugs. I felt myself calming under her loving touch.

Alice was the one to bring an end to our moment, by stating the obvious. ¨Edward, you have to go. Rose will be bringing her out soon... you can´t be here.¨ she said sadly.

¨I know... straight home Alice,¨ I demanded wanting my pussycat safely tucked in bed.

¨I promise,¨ she stated, raising her hand and placing it over her heart in promise.

I heard the door creek open, ¨Alice; I need you,¨ called Rose from the crack in the door.

Alice looked up at me with a torn expression on her face; I skimmed her cheek with the back of my finger. ¨Go on sweetie, take good care of her for me.¨ I spoke softly, gaving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. ¨I´m sorry for being a jackass… and by the way… thank you for _her..._ for everything; Laurent will be waiting outside the door to escort you guys out of the building, I don´t want anyone talking to her or trying to make speculations. Love you Al,¨ I said as the elevator doors closed before she could respond.

__FtLoD__

I leaned my head against the warm shower wall with my now limp dick still enclosed in my hand. I hadn´t been able to get tonight´s scene with pussycat out of my head; it kept playing over and over in my head on repeat. The hot water beat against my skin doing nothing to alleviate the tightness in my muscle or the pain in my chest.

I couldn´t help but wallow in my misery; I came home to an empty fucking condo and an even emptier fucking bed. I had come so close, but yet remained so far. I washed and lathered my body, needing to get out of the now cooling water. I dried my body and hair and headed out to my bedroom.

I walked over to my wall of windows and stared out onto the Seattle skyline, it was a spectacular view, but meant nothing when you didn´t have anyone to share it with. I chuckled humorlessly at my nostalgia; it had been forever since I´d thought of someone sharing someplace other than my playroom.

As crazy as it may sound, I could actually see pussycat sharing this room with me. Talking to her everyday this past week proved to me that there was more to us than just kink. We had a connection that was unbreakable; I wanted more.

_I wanted her..._

Icrawled into bed naked, there was no need to dress; I needed to get to my dick at a moment´s notice. I had plenty of material to yank to, so I was just being proactive.

As I lay on my back, in the middle of my king-sized bed staring up at the ceiling, sleep just wouldn´t come. She should be home by now. Had something happened? Did they get out the club all right? Was _she_ all right?

_Fuck!_

_Why hasn´t Alice called?_

I ran an anxious hand through my drying hair, the mild discomfort reminded me if my momentary breakdown with Alice. The ice I placed on it when I got home kept it from swelling; it was just a bit tender now. Never the less, it served to distract me for the pain in my chest.

I was warring internally with myself about going over to Alice´s and kidnapping my pet when the Blackberry buzzed and made me jumped. I pounced on the phone like a fucking kid in a candy store.

It was a text.

My hands were shaking nervously as I hit the little message button.

**Sir~ your pet has been cared for and is safely tucked away in bed. Enjoy! Goodnight! ~ Alice**

I scrolled down to the picture she'd attached to the message, and my heart swelled to the point of suffocation.

There was my beautiful angel snuggling a pillow, tucked below the comforter. Her beautiful hair fanned out like a curtain, shielding her face from my view.

I sighed in contentment.

I hoped Annie was right, and the fucking sun _would _be out tomorrow...

* * *

Finally, they meet, or kind of anyway! I hope you enjoyed all the lemony goodness between Sir and pet in the playroom. I don't know about you guys, but Domward can strap me to the padded table any day of the week, if it's anything like what Bella experienced! lol! Hopefully, you guys have a minute and don't mind leaving me a little bit of love. Oh... FYI... there's a blog for this little morsel, where I post teasers and pictease, and anything else that has to deal with the story. Just to give you guys a little naughty visual to go along with this baby. So, if you've got a minute run over to **.** and check it out. Feel free to leave me some love there too! Until they meet again!

Laterzzz:)

~Krazi & Mojo~

xoxo

time for rec's:

**My Greatest Masterpiece by Luvrofink & MarchHare5**

**Reliquish by Luvrofink**

**Between Pleasure and Pain by sadtomato**

**Diamond in the Rough by lmlx8**

**Crawl by TeamBella23**

Check out these great stories by these wonderful writer's that ought to hold you till I make it back! Lol!


	12. Chapter 11: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Hellooooo again!

Ha! And so soon, sorry **Reyes139, RL **prevented me from posting sooner, but here you go... and I just want to clear up any confusion. I prefer to be the **SPANKER** and not the **SPANKEE**! So honey you can put your little crop down and read away! Lol! Thank you all sooooo much for all the great feedback I´m getting. You guys are the shit! Love ya lots! Enjoy the aftermath and we´ll hook up at the end!

~Krazi~

**Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 11

Guess Who´s Coming to Dinner... the Morning After...

**BPOV**

As I rode the elevator up to the playroom with Alice, my nerves were beginning to get the best of me. I couldn´t believe I was about to willingly spend two hours in a playroom, with a complete stranger; who could do God knows what to me.

_Yeah, right about now... I´m freaking the fuck out!_

Then on the flip side of that very same thin coin, I was absolutely drenched with anticipation. _Could you make up your mind? _ Remembering the way it felt to have his strong hand cupping my moist sex just had me gushing even more. I was turning into such a slut!

_¨Turning, don´t you mean giving into, after all, I am your conscience... remember! I know exactly how you feel on the inside.¨ _My subconscious taunted as she readied herself for the events to come.

She made a valid point; I´d be lying if I said that the prospect of being Sir´s personal slut didn´t turn me the fuck on.

The electrical current that flowed throughout my body when I felt his presence behind me was indescribable. I wanted to do nothing more than have him take me right then and there in front of everyone.

_Exhibitionist much?_

Honestly, my nervousness was stemming more so from my lack of experience than anything else; I desperately wanted to please Sir. Though I would never tell anyone, well except for maybe Alice and Rose, but I was _so _looking forward to having Sir´s cock in my mouth that was the one thing I wanted to give him the most.

Mistress and I had worked really hard all week on removing my gag reflex; I had sucked more silicon cock than a retired porn star living in the Playboy Mansion; I was so ready to test my skills. Mistress was really proud of me, her words of praise echoed in my head.

_¨Isabella my dear, don´t let anyone fool you, a way to a man´s heart is not through his stomach,¨ Mistress said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, ¨it´s actually through his dick, and if you suck it like that... you will fucking own him._

I smiled to myself at the thought of owning Sir; I wanted him to be mine, just as much as I was already his. ¨What are you smiling so big about,¨ asked Alice, startling me from my thoughts.

I could feel my cheeks burning with the evidence of my blush; did I really want to tell her that I was fantasizing about giving Sir a blowjob? ¨Umm... nothing really, just remembering something Mistress Rose told me,¨ I confessed, deciding to tell the truth, or at least some form of it.

¨You´re such a fucking liar, look at how bad you´re blushing.¨ she accused quirking a perfectly arched brow at me. ¨Spill it Swan!¨

Just as I was about to answer, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. ¨Saved by the bell,¨ I laughed as we exited.

We walked pass several metal doors until we reached the one at the end of the hallway, but didn´t go in. Alice paused outside the door and looked me square in the eye, before speaking. ¨Okay Bells, this is it... no more thinking, over analyzing or whatever the fuck it is that you do,¨ she said placing her hand on my shoulder. ¨There is no perfect way to do this, just give in to what you feel; I know how bad you want this, I can see it in your eyes. Just enjoy yourself, trust him to take you where ever it is that you want to go.¨ she instructed. ¨Make the best of this opportunity and I _swear _to you; you won´t regret it.¨

I looked into the eyes of my best friend,_ my sister in all the ways that counted_, and decided that I would follow her advice; I would leave all my preconceived notions and insecurities outside in the hallway. ¨You´re right Ali,¨ I agreed wholeheartedly. ¨I want this more than anything. I feel like I belong to him already; I don´t need the test scene to confirm that. I just hope that after tonight that he´ll still wants to take me on as his sub.¨ I could feel the doubt creeping up on me; I was praying that I could keep it at bay and not let it consume me.

Alice looked over my shoulder towards the elevator, as if to make sure no one was listening. ¨I shouldn´t be telling you this, but I´m just dying to tell someone,¨ she whispered looking over my shoulder again. ¨He ´!¨

¨Pixie say what?¨ I questioned my slightly demented friend. ¨Could you try that again, in English this time, please?¨

¨Come on¨ she snapped, unlocking the door and yanking me inside. ¨We have to get you ready or we´ll both be in hot water.¨ she warned. ¨I don´t know about you, but fifteen lashes to my ass as a punishment is_ not _my idea of fun.¨ she threw over her shoulder as she buzzed about the room like a hummingbird.

¨No... I´m not moving until you tell me what you said,¨ I whined, stomping my foot like a two-year old.

_Really Swan! Did you really just stomp your foot?_

¨Fine,¨ she huffed, ¨but can you at least start getting undressed in the meantime that hood is a bitch to get on, especially; with all your hair.¨ she acquiesced unzipping my skirt. ¨I _said_ that he already has a contract for you; he´s already decided he wants to keep you as his sub!¨ she squealed, no longer able to contain her excitement.

Before I could even blink, she was wrapped around my body – like a fucking anaconda – giving me a tight squeeze. ¨Ali,¨ I coughed, ¨can´t breathe.¨

Her tinkling laughter floated throughout the playroom while she helped me prepare for Sir.

__FtLoD__

As soon as I heard the door click behind me, I went into panic mode; I was sure he could hear my heart beating, as it tried to claw its way out of my chest. I knew that my time for adjustments was over, so I hope he was pleased with my waiting position. Back straight, hands at my sides, breast jutting out slightly, and my ass resting on the heels of my feet; I patiently awaited Sir´s instructions.

_Get a fucking grip Bella... I don´t think that passing smelling salts under your nose is his idea of foreplay!_

I didn´t have time to dwell on my present situation, because I was ordered to stand and from that point on everything flew by in an erotic blur.

God, the way this man manipulated my body was nothing short of _a-fucking-mazing_! When I felt the riding crop against my skin, the sting nearly caused me to come undone. My dreams were in fucking PG compared being here and experiencing this in real life.

My body tensed automatically when I felt his erection press against my ass; my hands and feet were restrained, so there was no way I could stop him if he decided to break the rules.

Thankfully, my fears were short lived, as his velvety voice calmed me, when he reminded me that he remembered our agreement and he would never break the rules.

The tender flesh of my neck burned with desire, as he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses from my neck to my shoulders.

I mentally berated myself for even thinking such a vile and disgusting thing about him; he had given me no reason not to fully trust him. I vowed from that second on to just enjoy my time with Sir and not make the same error in judgment twice.

Tears sprang to my eyes when he denied me my orgasm as he finger-fucked my pussy to oblivion. Thrashing wildly in my restraints, it was becoming crystal clear who was running the show.

¨Noooo!¨ I screamed in wild abandon; I needed to have a fucking orgasm, and I wasn´t too proud to beg for it. He roughly stilled my movements and threatened punishment if I didn´t keep still.

_I quickly learned that a bad pet was an unsatisfied pet._

The moment his strong hand made contact with my ass, I was done for. It was like a switch had been flipped. He was my drug of choice and I needed a fix, _bad! _ It was like getting my first hit of smack and I was searching hungrily for the return of that same euphoric feeling; I wanted it over and over... _and over again_. As if it had a mind of its own, my body beckoned him for more... seeking out the fire of his hand, until it met with my hungry flesh.

I was so worked up that I didn´t even recognize my own voice, as I shamelessly begged him to grant me release. Thank God, he didn´t make me wait too long, once he had me strapped to the padded table; life as I knew it was over.

¨I want to milk that sweet pussy of yours pet,¨ he said, warning me of his impending attack on my all too eager pussy. ¨Would you like that? Would you like to feel my mouth on you pussycat?¨

_Ya damn Skippy!_

_What kind of fucking question is that, by all means eat until your little heart is content!_

_Did he really think I was going to say... no!_

_I don´t fucking think so!_

Nervous and burning with desire all at the same time about having someone put their mouth on me _there_ for the first time, I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. Sir let out a throaty moan that went straight to my pussy; I could only give him a quiet ´yes Sir´, unable to trust myself to say more.

I felt Sir´s skilled tongue swipe through my throbbing pussy and I nearly lost my mind.

_What the fuck took me so long to have any kind of sexual contact with a man?_

_Edward Cullen... the name ring a bell? _

_Vaguely! _

OMG! I want to just super glue his fucking lips to my pussy and just buy bigger pants to accommodate his head.

¨Ahh... fuckkkk!¨ I screamed thrashing against my restraints. The harder I tried to bring my legs together, the more frustrated I became.

_Arrrggghhh... fucking restraints!_

The best I could do was lift my hips up to meet his golden tongue. ¨Yessss Sir that feels... God that feels soooo good,¨ I moaned like a wanton bitch in heat. ¨Ungh, please Sir... this girl needs to cum,¨ I begged shamelessly.

¨Not yet,¨ he growled and bit down on the fleshy part of my thigh.

¨Aaaa...¨ I moaned. Call me a psycho, but that was such a fucking turn on.

Mistress Rose advised me after my psychotic break in the playroom on Wednesday, to try focusing my mind on other mundane things, such as work, books, or counting, when I needed to hold off my orgasm; so I began to recite passages from law books and old cases in my head.

_Santa Clara County v. Southern Pacific Railroad Company, 118 U.S. 394 (1886) was a United States Supreme Court case dealing with taxation of railroad properties. The case is most notable for the obiter dictum statement that corporations are entitled to protection under the Fourteenth Amendment._

I have to admit that it worked for a while, but the intensity in my stomach was beginning to build again; the feeling of his tongue thrusting in and out of me like a torpedo, was causing me to inch closer and closer toward the ledge.

It had been a long week of teasing and torturing and my body just wanted to give in to the heat that was threatening to boil over.

¨Ungh... I can´t... Sir please... this girl needs...¨ I was so caught up in the sensations running rampant throughout my body that I was finding it impossible to form a coherent sentence.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of agony, his velvety voice, though gravely with lust, spoke the words I longed to hear. ¨Cum for me pussycat, now!¨ he growled as his teeth clamped down on my clit.

My body exploded into a million tiny pieces at his command. _He fucking owned me and there was no denying it! _In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to give myself over to him completely.

The earth shattering explosion that was rocking my body took my breath away, if I were to die this very moment, I couldn´t have died a happier person. _Okay, so I lied, but that shit was still fucking intense!_ I was still having trouble catching my breath.

He licked and nipped at my swollen clit as my pussy continued to spasm lightly with the aftershocks of my release. After what seemed like hours of floating on a blissful high, but in reality was some of the best minutes of my once boring life, I finally came down off the white horse.

The gentle way he rubbed my muscles and took the time to care for me, only served to cement my internal feelings for him. It was there, strapped to a padded table that I realized; I wanted to give him what I had so foolishly saved for another man... _a man I could never have. _

I wanted him to have my virtue, but not like this.

In the midst of this blinding ecstasy I was experiencing for the very first time in my life; I was imagining this mysterious stranger making sweet and slow love to me.

_Stop it Bella!_

_No strings attached, remember!_

_This is about all of us just getting our kinky rocks off! _

_He gets to dominate! _

_You get to turn over the reins and just enjoy some hot fucking safe, but on a regular basis and consensual sex!_

_THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LOVE!_

No matter how loud the voice inside my head screamed logistics, there was no way I could separate love and lust where this man was concerned – not after tonight.

_Fuck!_

I hadn´t even seen his face, but my heart was telling me to go for it; maybe the fact that I was blindfolded and strapped to a table completely at his mercy, was impeding my judgment a bit, but my instincts were screaming at me to not hold anything back from him.

_The last time I held back, where did it get me? No fucking where... that´s where! I was two weeks away from living life as a spinster with forty fucking cats, because I didn´t have the balls to go after Edward fucking Cullen! Not this time, this time, I was going to listen to my heart. Hopefully, it would lead me to someone just as terrific as... him!_

I didn´t have time to dwell on my delusional fantasies, because the moment of truth had arrived; Sir commanded me to suck his cock.

_And suck it I would!_

The liquid pooling between my legs was a true testament to my feelings; I had literally died and gone to heaven. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt the silky smooth skin of his seemingly enormous cock slide into my mouth. Sir had ordered me not to speak, so I did my best to worship his cock in silence.

It was definitely a mouthful; I´m glad Mistress had me training with a large dildo. She informed me that, ¨_when in doubt... bigger was always better.¨_ Never had I been more grateful for her advice than in this very moment.

I was somewhat of a naughty pet when suddenly, strong vibrations to my clit startled me. The wand he placed on me was so unexpected that Sir´s cock slipped from my mouth with an audible ´pop´; I was spanked for my _faux pas _and Sir commenced to fuck my dirty mouth into submission as punishment.

_If this was punishment... I planned on fucking up on a regular basis!_

Not to brag or anything, but I was pretty damn proud of myself as a short while later; I felt his hot spunk shooting down the back of my throat like molten lava as I swallowed the head of his enormous cock. I made sure to show my appreciation by licking him nice and clean.

_I was grateful for the hood; I think had I seen his dick beforehand, I would have been extremely intimidated by its size._

We hadn´t discussed or ruled out kissing, so when his soft, yet firm lips pressed against mine; I was a bit startled but quickly surrendered as I opened my mouth and granted him entrance. The taste of my essence on his tongue nearly caused me to explode again.

I never thought I would find such a thing so erotic, but I could´ve spent the rest of my life kissing him, and still wouldn´t have been enough. He continued to devour my mouth until we were forced to seek a much-needed breath.

Feeling his warm breath fan across my heated skin, only served to send me deeper into the recesses of my lust-filled mind.

Flying somewhere between fantasy and reality; my body was feeling weightless as Sir asked me to trust him and just feel. At this point I couldn´t deny him anything; if he wanted to forgo the contract and fuck my brains out... I would have conceded. In that very moment, I would have given him anything.

_Yeah, by this time... I was three sheets too the wind!_

__FtLoD__

I was so lost in the feeling of Sir´s fingers moving inside me that I couldn´t concentrate. _Who the fuck knew ´the spot´ really existed! _He was massaging my clit with one hand and moving those fucking magic fingers against my newly discovered g-spot with the other; the pressure building inside me was so consuming it frightened me!

_I was too terrified to let go!_

¨You said you trusted me,¨ Sir growled. ¨Prove it!¨

¨I can´t... it´s... God... too much...¨ I cried as the tumultuous sensations overwrought my ability to discern what was real; the gradual urge to urinate was scaring the shit out of me. I felt as if I was losing control of my body. ¨Please Sir... nooooo...¨ I pleaded

¨Listen to me pussycat,¨ he growled authoritatively, ¨you _can_ and you _will_... now fucking cum!¨

¨Fuck, fuck, fuck...¨ I chanted, ¨God... I can´t... pleasssseeeee... make it... ahhhh... _stoppppppp_!¨ The wand, the clamps, his mouth, now this... it was too much; I was spiraling out of control. The only option I had was to trust him to take care of me, so that´s what I did. I forgot about everything and everybody, and let Sir take me on a phenomenal ride into orgasmic bliss.

I came harder than I ever imagined possible; I fucking squirted all over the place. _I thought that shit was just a trick of the camera in porno movies! Who fucking knew! _The walls of my pussy were contracting and releasing like I had just given birth... _it´s a boy motherfuckers! _

_The shit was intense, but scary as hell all at the same time!_

As my muscles continued to contract, almost painfully, with my powerful release; I was absolutely sure of three things: first; this man was a master at his craft, second; I wanted nothing more than for him to mold me into his greatest masterpiece, and third... I was falling in love with this mysterious man with the liquid velvet voice. This would not end well.

_I was totally screwed!_

___FtLoD___

Floating that´s all I could really comprehend; I was somewhere out in space, floating weightlessly among the bright stars bursting behind my eyelids.

Where am I?

Wherever it is, I don`t want this feeling to ever end.

I hear it, the beautiful voice of my Master, yes, my Master; he is the only one I trust to take me to the land of no return. The feeling of his cock sliding between my swollen pussy lips, only makes me crave more , of him, of Sir, _my Master_. ¨So close pet, come on girl give me one more,¨ he grunted.

There was absolutely no denying him; my body followed his commands willingly. My head was thrashing wildly in disbelief; I had nothing left to give, and yet the feeling of Sir´s hard cock slapping against my clit, caused the damn to break and once again my body yielded itself over to his will.

¨Unghh... yessssss...¨ I moaned as the coil in my stomach snapped for the fourth and final time.

Somewhere in the distance I could hear Sir reaching his own release. ¨Ungh... fuck... pussy... ungh... cat... fuck meeeeeee!¨ His guttural moans rang out, echoing faintly in my ears; I barely registered the weight of his body as he collapsed onto my abdomen. I was lost in an orgasmic haze, a prisoner to the pleasure I´d so graciously been given.

I never wanted this moment to end, but my body had other ideas. My teeth began to chatter as I shook violently; I couldn´t do anything to stop the tremors that rocked my body. _Is this what __withdrawal feels like? _¨Shh pussycat... I´ve got you¨ Sir cooed softly in my ear.

The sound of his voice not only brought with it a sense of calm, but also what I was dreading the most... _reality. _The cold hard fucking truth, he would soon be leaving me. I laid there silently in a daze as he undid my cuffs and massaged my arms, legs, and shoulders.

Delicately, he worked my tender flesh, as if I was made of the finest breakable China. The warm towels he placed over my cooling flesh did very little to warm my body on the inside; I wanted him... _I needed to feel him!_

My arms trembled slightly as I tentatively wrapped them around his neck; I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his masculine scent, it was intoxicating.

He smelled strongly of sandalwood, sunshine and sex... my new favorite smells. Sir lowered the towel and brought his chest flush against mine; the warmth permeating his skin and flowing throughout my body felt like... _home_. I never wanted to leave the safety and security of his arms; the cognition of this not being a possibility, mixed with my fragile emotion, had me breaking down in his arms.

Tears soaked the hood covering my eyes; I was grateful that it was hiding me from his view. I didn´t want him to reject me for being too needy, after all, he only saw me as his potential sub; it didn´t matter that I was feeling differently.

The vulnerability I felt was crippling; I seriously hated that fucking contract right about now. Unable to stop the traitorous words from escaping my mouth; I did the unthinkable... I begged. ¨Don´t leave me, please,¨ I whimpered sounding like a small and needy, ¨I need you.¨

¨Never,¨ he breathed into my hair, almost too quiet for me to hear. His words just made me want hold on tighter, and that´s just what I did, for now I´d pretend he was mine.

My cries quieted to hiccups and an occasional sniffle, while we continued to hideaway in our own private little bubble. A quiet knock on the door brought with it the end to my fantasy and reality reared its ugly head.

¨Just a minute,¨ Sir called, giving me one last squeeze.

_Was it my imagination or was he as reluctant as I was to let go?_

As soon as he pulled away, I felt my heart shatter. I curled my body into a ball and tried to detach myself from the situation, effectively shutting myself off from the world.

I vaguely remember acknowledging Rosalie´s presence; I just wanted to go home and cry myself to sleep. The look of compassion and the tears that glazed her eyes, when she removed the hood, was too much for me to handle. I just cried harder as she gently rocked me in her soft embrace.

_It felt nothing like Sir´s strong arms; these arms offered me none of the safety and security I had been feeling moments ago._

I dressed as quickly as I could, given that my equilibrium was still a bit off from the intensiveness of our session; I just wanted to leave _that_ room, as soon as possible. _The memories... the pain... the loss..._ I just wanted to leave it all behind now.

_I felt like I was free-falling from the sky, just waiting for the moment my body hit the ground._

__FtLoD__

The elevator ride was so quiet – you could hear a pin drop. It stopped briefly to pick up the guys on the VIP floor, along with Laurent, who personally escorted us to the car parked in the private garage.

I crawled into the backseat along with Alice and Rosalie, pressed myself tightly against the door and cried... _all the way home._

Jasper pulled into the garage and cut the engine, a collective sigh was heard amidst the awkward silence that was now encompassing the car. Rose was the first to break it. ¨Come on B, let´s get you inside and into a warm bath.¨ she said placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

I was certain that her touch was meant to be one of comfort, but to me it just felt wrong; I involuntarily flinched away because it burned, but not in a good way. No, this touch – her touch – was not what I wanted. In that moment it wasn´t what I needed; it wasn´t the touch my body craved. I was so caught up by the barrage of new emotions I was dealing with that I didn´t even bother to respond.

I just sat there, like a statue. I felt as if a part of me had died, or at the least, had been lost to me forever.

Little did I know, but my mentoring Mistress was having none of that shit, gone went the caring and concerned friend and out came the hardcore, no bullshit taking Domme. ¨Isabella, you have exactly five minutes to be waiting for me outside the door of your bathroom. I want you naked and kneeling in your submissive position.¨ Mistress barked. ¨I don´t think you want me to punish you. Now go!¨ When I was in a better place, I would have to remember to thank her, for knowing exactly what I needed, and not being afraid to give it to me. A blind man could see how fragile I was; something as simple as the blowing wind could have shattered me at this point.

Unable to break free from my submissive state of mind, I followed my Mistress´ instructions as if they were an everyday occurrence. A fresh round of tears began to fall, as thoughts of Sir´s commanding, yet caring voice flooded my mind. I moved with the enthusiasm of a zombie as I followed Mistress´ instructions, it all passed in a blur.

_How was it possible to feel such a strong connection and sense of loss, with a total stranger?_ _Well he wasn´t a total stranger; he does know my pussy better than anyone, and if I had my way that would never change. _

Caught up in my own convoluted thoughts; it wasn´t until I opened the car door to climb out that I realized..._ Mistress and I were alone_.

_That´s funny, because I didn´t even remember Jasper, Emmett, or Alice leaving the car, but somehow Mistress and I were alone. _

_This was quickly becoming too much!_

_In the back of my mind I knew that my separation from Sir was only temporary, but that did nothing to alleviate the pain that weighed heavily on my chest and made it hard for me to breath._

__FtLoD__

Kneeling naked outside my bathroom door, or anywhere for that matter, felt like an everyday occurrence with me now; I had become just that comfortable with being around Mistress in some form of undress. Granted I wasn´t usually nude, but I was secure enough in my body to not let it bother me.

Although, Rose was new to our circle; Alice and I never found it embarrassing to see one another in the nude. Spending as much time together growing up as we did, it often found one of us showering, while the other brushed their teeth or took care of some other mundane human need that required the other one´s presence in the bathroom at the same time. Sharing our pre-teen years we shared a lot of firsts and made a lot of new discoveries, especially about our bodies together.

I concentrated on my posture and evening out my breathing and was able to ignore Alice bustling about the bathroom in preparation for my bath. I wasn´t privy to all of it, but I knew that Sir had been very specific about my aftercare. Little things like those were making it hard for me to keep the tears at bay, so I gave up on trying and silently they fell.

¨Isabella, come,¨ Mistress commanded reaching out a hand to help me up. I stumbled slightly as I stood to my feet and headed into the bathroom.

The deliciously calming scent of lavender and jasmine assaulted my senses; it saddened me that I was too wrapped up in my emotions to appreciate the candles and the soft music that played in the background; though there was no denying that the hot bubble bath was a welcoming site. My entire body ached with delicious memories of my time tonight, with Sir in the playroom.

I slid into the hot water and my muscles immediately began to loosen, as did the thin grip I had on my sanity. All of the pent up frustration, anxiety, nerves, and my sudden overwhelming sense of abandonment, came crashing down on me.

I buried my hands in my face and wept loudly. I wept over the loss of love that was never really mine to begin with. I wept that my first marriage wasn´t a beautiful wedding to the man I loved, filled with the happiness and joy that all little girls dream of, but was a mockery and a sham instead. Jacob only viewing me as a means to an end was a blow to my self-esteem. I wept for the small feeling of guilt I had at casting my feelings for Edward aside so easily.

_And I wept as I longed for Sir... my Master... my Dominant... in so many ways... my first Lover._

¨Isabella, you may speak freely, but remain respectful,¨ Mistress warned. ¨Would you like to talk about tonight´s scene? How are you feeling?¨

The more I considered her questions, the more I longed for Sir.

Why couldn´t I be having this conversation with him?

_Because you decided on the terms of the damn contract! He´s just giving you what you asked for! _

¨No, no, no,¨ I cried to no one in particular. ¨Why... why did he leave me?¨ I whimpered. ¨He told me he wouldn´t... he said never... he told me I could trust him.¨ I was feeling desolate and unsure of myself. ¨In the end was I not enough for him? Had he changed his mind and doesn´t want me anymore?¨ I sounded so desperate that I didn´t even recognize my own voice.

¨Isabella, it´s okay to feel that way,¨ Mistress told me. ¨I would be worrying if you weren´t upset.¨ I looked up at her in confusion. Was I supposed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown? Is that what he wanted? Reading the look on my face easily, Mistress put my insecurities to rest. ¨Endorphins Isabella, they play a big part in what you experienced tonight. They kind of make you feel like you´re all over the place. Under normal circumstances, he would never have left you this way. That´s what makes him a good, no a _great_ Dom.¨ she reassured me. ¨I can tell you for a fact that at this very moment; he´s experiencing his own form of withdrawal. He wants nothing more than to hold and comfort you. After something so intense, he wants you both to come down together.¨ Gently cupping my cheek, she urged me to face her, ¨Isabella, I saw the look of pain in his eyes; it nearly killed him to leave you. You have nothing to worry about; tomorrow, this will all be over and you guys can be together.¨ I looked deeply in her eyes, searching, but not finding one ounce of untruth to her words. ¨You_ have _him Isabella, _if_ that´s what you still want, because he damn sure still wants you!¨ I leaned into her touch and let her words give me something to hold on to. Something that would get me through the night; I hoped.

Shortly after our heart to heart and a lot of TLC from my girls, it never ceased to amaze me how Rose could go from the hard ass Domme, to my crazy girlfriend in the blink of an eye, we crawled into bed.

I snuggled in between Alice and Rose and for the first time since leaving Sir; I felt safe. I drifted off into a deep, but restless sleep; dreams of Sir haunted me all through the night.

__FtLoD__

APOV

I laid there stroking Bella´s hair and listening to her snore lightly, and couldn´t help the smug grin of satisfaction that spread across my face. Phase two of my plan was complete and went off without a hitch.

_And what do you call Edward´s reaction outside the playroom?_

_Well... almost without a hitch, but it was still nothing compared to what could have happened!_

I knew that I was taking a huge risk, by interfering in my best friend and my brother´s lives, but I would gladly accept their combined wrath any day, if it meant that they could finally find the happiness that they both deserved – together.

_Actually, I was preparing myself for the fall out._

I knew that there would be consequences for my actions, even if they were both to stubborn to acknowledge their feelings for one another, but I couldn´t stop myself from bringing two of my favorite people together; initially, they would be angry with me for meddling, but ultimately I knew that they both would forgive me.

During phase one ´initial contact´ they´d already developed a bond stronger than most people who start a relationship by conventional means; I was actually pleased with myself at how the little scheme I´d concocted was coming together so nicely.

_Believe me, this hasn´t been the easiest of my feats._

When I stopped by Edward´s condo on Wednesday, he was absolutely beside himself with worry. Rose had informed him, during her debriefing of Bella´s training that she had to use her safe word to end the scene they were doing.

Now as a sub, I knew that neither Rose nor Edward were angry with her, but it was her emotional breakdown afterward that had his knickers in a wad. It´s normal for a sub to become emotional while playing because of the high amount of endorphins running through your body; it hurt him deeply that he couldn´t be there to help her through it. I couldn´t count the number of meltdowns I´d had with Jazz in the playroom.

That coupled with her feelings of insecurity and inadequacy; you really have an emotional mess on your hands. Edward acted on sheer instinct; he already saw himself as her Dom, so naturally it would be his job to take care _all_ of her needs. In this instance, he needed to be sure she was okay _emotionally_.

_Yeah, I know... you thought it was all about the kink! On the contrary, D/s or BDSM relationships entail much more. In many ways being a D/s relationship was much harder than being in a vanilla one._

He had already grabbed his keys and called for the elevator by the time I arrived, it took all I had to convince him that she was in good hands, and that Rose was taking care of her. It broke my heart to see the look in his eyes; they were full of nothing but helplessness and defeat as he conceded by handing me his keys.

She had come to mean so much to him in such a short time.

_If only you knew big brother, if only you knew..._

Though, I would be the one receiving the punishment for my crimes; I wasn´t acting alone.

_Let the record show, I would never throw my silent partner under the bus. Esme´s secret involvement was safe with me! _Sometimes, having a very knowing and perceptive mother was a pain in the ass; but I would say, in this instance – where Edward and Bella were concerned – it was definitely a blessing.

There weren´t many secrets that Edward, Emmett and I kept from our parents, truthfully, we all had a close relationship and we could talk to Esme and Carlisle, as well as each other, about anything, she was well aware that Edward and Bella had feelings for each other.

It´s not what you think people;_ I _would never betray my best friend´s confidence, by spilling any of her secrets. Esme found out just like I did ´from the source´ _Bella_.

Esme was one of those mothers that would walk the halls late at night while her children slept, making sure to double check everything: windows, doors, closets (_Emmett)._

_And I´m talking about when he was in high school here people!_

She always made sure her babies didn´t turn into icicles during the course of the night – she was an avid ´_tucker_´_ –_ always making sure we were covered up to our chins, not _too_ hot or _too_ cold.

Bella and I were notorious for kicking the covers off at night; resulting in us turning into a mass of tangled limbs, seeking out warmth from one another by morning... if Esme wasn´t around to save us.

So, I wasn´t the only one who was privy to her little nocturnal confessions; I would soon learn.

Mom revealed to me her knowledge of Bella´s feelings for Edward, when I tried to get advice on what to do for my hypothetical friend_´._

_Yeah, that random bullshit didn´t fly with Esme Cullen. She had the ability to sniff it out a mile away._

I was, however, impressed with the advice she gave me for helping out my _friend _with her situation. I still recalled the wisdom she´d imparted on me standing in the kitchen of our childhood home that day.

_¨Sweetheart, the heart can´t help who it loves, neither can we discount people´s feelings because of an age difference. Some people fall in love as early as two or three years old or with people that are several years older than them. Friendships evolve and change as people mature and grow; some may not become a couple until much later on in life, often after several failed or maybe even successful relationships, but if you ask them they will tell you that he or she was always the one.¨ Esme confided. ¨Take your father and I for example, our families have been friends since before we were born; we practically grew up in each other´s homes, but we had other relationships before finding our way back to each other.¨ she confessed looking somewhat embarrassed. ¨However, I always knew that your father was the person I was destined to spend the rest of my life with, but it didn´t happen until it was the right time... when we both were ready.¨ she admitted. She stroked my hair lovingly, the look in her wise and beautiful green eyes, conveying to me the meaning behind her message. ¨Sometimes you have to leave Illinois and go all the way to Washington just to get to New York,¨ she explained as I looked at her quizzically. I had no a clue as to what she was talking about. Smoothing my furrowed brow with the pads of her soft fingertips, Esme explained. ¨Meaning... in life, especially when it comes to matters of the heart, you don´t always take the shortest route, or in this case the most obvious, but ultimately it doesn´t matter which route you take you´ll inevitably end up exactly where you´re supposed to be.¨ As an afterthought she added, ¨so don´t worry, leave them alone for now and you´ll see… Edward and Bella will find their way back to each other. It´s fate,¨ she said softly while exiting the kitchen._

_My mouth began to flap open and closed like a fish, I didn´t know what to say. I wondered if Edward had confided his feelings for Bella to mom. Was he into Bella as much as she was into him? When? He was never home? A barely audible ´how´ was the best I could come up with, before just sitting there with my mouth forming a little ´o´ of surprise. I knew my mother would never betray his confidence, but she also knew that I hated to be kept out of the loop. _

_I sighed; this whole matchmaking mess, was going to cause me to age prematurely._

_Alice Cullen at a loss for words?_

_Who would have thought!_

_As if her mother´s intuition came with the ability to see through walls, Esme commented as if we were still in the same room. ¨Alice,¨ my mother called from the family room, ¨close your mouth dear, you´re going to catch flies.¨ Her melodious laugh could be heard ringing throughout the house._

_I snapped my mouth shut and folded my arms across my chest like a spoiled two-year old; Esme may have won this round, but this was not over by a long shot._

_Esme – 1 - Alice – 0_

I was brought back to the present, by Bella´s soft whimpering. ¨Please don´t leave me Sir,¨ she sighed becoming a bit restless. I snuggled a bit closer to her body and continued running my fingers through her hair, letting her know subconsciously that she wasn´t alone.

Lying there watching while my friend suffered, from what can only be described as a form of separation anxiety, was breaking my heart. Although it was necessary, _this_ was the part I was dreading... for _both_ of them. I knew that Edward was at home having some of the same feelings; it broke my heart to see the pain and longing in his eyes, outside of the playroom.

I knew that he would never physically hurt me, but the loss of control and the sheer feeling of helplessness radiating from his body, would have moved even the most obdurate of hearts. All I could do was stand there and let him get it out. It wasn´t personal, I knew that it was necessary for his own peace of mind that he be able to express his feelings to someone; I was just glad I was there to be his sounding board.

He was a Dom, after all, and prided himself on how well he was able to take control of a situation; he needed to feel the rush of adrenaline that came along with the relinquished will of his submissive, but that was just a part of it. Without the ability to oversee her aftercare, he felt inadequate, as if in the end he had somehow failed her and the process wasn´t complete. He loved the feeling of being needed.

It could loosely be related to the feeling you got when your partner got off and you´re left hanging; the process wasn´t complete until he took the time to bring her down from her high, with whatever ritual he deemed appropriate for the occasion. The fact that he actually cared for her in more than just a Dom/sub way, just multiplied his feelings of self-loathing.

I sighed as I hugged Bella´s tiny body closer to my own, soon, I thought; soon she would have everything her heart desired. There was no doubt in my mind that once he got over the initial shock; Edward would move heaven and earth to make Bella his. I just prayed that neither one of them let their stubbornness cloud their judgment and that they would just give in to the lifetime of feelings they´ve kept hidden from each other all these years.

My eyes were beginning to feel heavy, when I heard a soft knock on the door. Making sure that Bella was covered; I quietly called for Jasper to come in. ¨It´s open Jazz,¨ I whisper yelled, not wanting to disturb Bella. She stirred slightly, but otherwise continued to sleep.

¨Hey darlin, how´s she doing?¨ he asked quietly studying Bella´s sleeping form.

¨About as best as can be expected,¨ I sighed wearily. ¨You should have seen her Jazzy; it was like she was nothing but an empty shell. She just lay in the tub and sobbed, as Rose and I sat with her while she soaked; the empty look in her eyes was heart breaking. Rose tried to get her to open up about what she was feeling, but she would just whimper softly, asking ´why did Sir leave´; it was extremely painful to watch.¨ No longer able to keep my tears at bay, I leaned into Jasper and buried my face in the crook of his neck, just breathing in his masculine scent; right now I needed the strength and reassurance that only he could provide. ¨Jazzy, please tell me that this wasn´t all in vain... that she´s going to be okay... that they´ll both be okay...¨ I begged, suddenly feeling very unsure of myself.

¨Shh... Baby,¨ Jazz cooed in my ear. ¨I know it´s hard now, but tomorrow, come hell or high water, all of this will be over,¨ he promised. ¨For the record, I don´t think you did anything wrong; your methods may have been non-conventional, but your heart was in the right place.¨ He softly spoke in my ear. ¨Edward and I have been best friends since grade school, I know him better than anyone, from what I saw in his eyes the other day; there is no way Edward will let Bella go when he finds out who she is. Despite the circumstances and how unorthodox the situation is, I´ve never seen him happier. He´s never kept his feelings for her a secret from me, her name yes, but I´ve always known that he was in love with her. I´ve also been privy to the pain he feels at being the odd man out, as confident as he may seem on the outside; he´s always second guessed his decision to remain a Dom, because he feels that he can´t have both... _a_ _lover and a submissive_.¨ he admitted. ¨Rose,Em, you and me, we´ve all proven to him that it´s possible; he can have it all, a _girlfriend _and a _submissive..._ all in the same person.¨ he whispered placing a finger under my chin, silently pleading with me to look him in the eyes. The look of love and adoration that shown in them was my undoing; I knew that now wasn´t the time, but I brought my lips to his anyway, needing to find comfort in my rock. He was the only man besides my father and my brothers that I trusted with my life.

I gently swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, silently requesting that I be granted entrance. Never one to abnegate me anything, Jazz parted his lips and allowed my tongue to slide passionately against his.

I tangled my fingers in the thick blond curls at the base of his neck drawing him closer to me; if I could crawl under his skin and make us one, I would, there was no other place I´d rather be than in the arms of this wonderful man, my soul mate. This man was my lover, my Dom, my best friend... _my life_.

All too quickly, Jazz pulled away burying his face in my hair as we collectively tried to catch our breath. ¨You, Mary Alice Cullen, are the center of my universe. I would be nothing without you,¨ he declared, pulling back to look me in the eye. ¨I love you, Baby.¨

Unable to stifle them, once again tears stained my cheeks. ¨Oh Jazzy, I love you too,¨ I breathed. ¨I don´t know what I would without you.¨

Smiling that cocky grin I loved so much; Jazz placed a chaste, but lingering kiss on my lips. ¨Darlin´, _that´s_ something you will _never _have to find out.¨ He gently cupped my cheek and whispered sweetly, ¨goodnight sweetheart, I´ll see you in the mornin´.¨

I watched him leave before settling in once again with Bella; tomorrow was going to be a long day, but I hoped we would all come out of it unscathed. Esme was now singing a new tune and all too willing to help the two love birds' ´_get their shit together_´ as she so delicately put it – little did she know that would be sooner than she thought – so tomorrow would be at best entertaining, if nothing else. Especially, since she had no idea that Edward would be there; let´s see how well Mrs. Esme Cullen works under pressure.

_My how times have changed, _I thought as sleep finally claimed me.

__FtLoD__

_I was running down a long hallway, trying to get to Sir, but always remained just outside my reach. ¨Please, wait!¨ I yelled. Why can´t he hear me? Why doesn´t he stop? Just when I got close enough to grab a hold of his shirt, he vanished completely. I crumbled to the floor and sobbed into the only thing that I had left of him... his shirt. ¨Sir please... don´t leave me,¨ I cried helplessly over and over._

_Tiny hands were relentless in their attempts to shake me from my nightmare; I fought off the pull towards reality for as long as I could. I knew that the dawn of a new day would take with it the memories I´d wrestled my subconscious to hold on to all night long._

¨Belly... Belly, wake up sleepyhead,¨ Alice´s overly chirpy voice grated on my eardrums. Failing at any all attempts to get me to rise, she decided to fight dirty. ¨You have another surprise from Sir, but I guess if you don´t want it I´ll...¨ She didn´t have time to finish that thought, because at the mention of Sir´s name; I shot up like a rocket. I had to take a moment to gain my bearings as all the blood rushed to my head, making me dizzy.

¨I´m up!¨ I yelled reaching for the Blackberry. ¨Has he called? Text? Anything?¨

¨Whoa... slow down there Speedy, one thing at a time,¨ she giggled.

I narrowed my eyes at her; this was not a laughing matter. ¨Ali,¨ I huffed. ¨This is not funny!¨ It was then that I noticed that we weren´t alone, there was a young woman standing just inside the opened balcony doors. I quickly snatched the covers up trying to cover my half-naked body, while I eyeballed a very beautiful blond woman who seemed to be unfazed by my confusion.

¨Ma´am are you ready?¨ the beautiful stranger asked.

¨Ready… ready for what?¨ I asked Alice, but kept my eyes on the young woman standing in the doorway.

¨Massages silly, come on,¨ she squealed pulling me from the bed.

¨Alice,¨ I chided, ¨I´m not dressed.¨ I blushed looking down at my skimpy bra and panty set.

Before Alice could respond the beautiful strange spoke. ¨It´s okay ma´am, there´s isn´t anybody here but us.¨ she pointed out to me

That´s when I noticed that the balcony had been covered and elaborately done up to look like a tiny piece paradise.

_God who was this man? _

_And how did I get so lucky to have in my life?_

_Now if I could just keep him there!_

She took advantage of my lack of speech and took the time to introduce herself, ¨by the way, my name is Jane, and it´s a pleasure to meet you pussycat.¨ she winked and let out a girlish giggle as my mouth flew open. ¨Sorry, I just couldn`t help myself, Sir made it clear that _this_ time, no names were to be given. Now let´s get you all pampered up, shall we?¨ She extended her hand to help me situate myself on the table that was placed in front of a gas patio heater.

An hour later I was still moaning and singing praises to Jane; she was definitely a master at her craft, my body felt like Jell-O and amazingly relaxed when she was done.

Alice and I invited her to join us for brunch, as we enjoyed the delicious meal and the Mimosas that had been prepared for us; I was never one to be blown away by a lot of fanfare, but I could definitely get use to Sir treating me like this, especially if I was allowed to reciprocate the gesture.

We laughed and joked like old friends, while I took the time to get to know Jane a little better. The first thing I noticed was that she was totally oblivious to how gorgeous she was, even though she was absolutely stunning with dark blond hair and baby blue eyes; she was neither cocky, nor pretentious, just easy going and down to earth which only made me love her more.

I found it quite refreshing to spend time with her; I actually was starting to consider her a friend. It just made my decision to relocate to Seattle that much greater; I´ve never really had many friends, now I was acquiring them at every turn.

I also learned that her father was the owner of Breaking Dawn and she also was a sub. Ironically, she had been with her Dom Alec, since high school; I found it hard to believe she had been living the lifestyle so long.

She too offered me advice and told me that I was more than welcome to talk to her anytime I needed to; I was grateful to have another objective view into the world of BDSM. There was also a submissive´s group that met at the club twice a month that she and Alice insisted that I should join; I promised to think about and give them an answer later.

_The truth was that I was beginning to get a bit antsy, because I´d yet to hear from Sir this morning. Had he changed his mind? Was my little emotional breakdown in the playroom a deal breaker? Did he think I was clingy and too much of a hassle to deal with?_

My mind was filled with a barrage of unanswered questions and insecurities, as I tried to keep up with the flow of conversation.

It wasn´t until Jasper informed us that the catering company had returned to clear the patio that we realized we´d been talking for hours. Alice promised Jane as she gathered her equipment to leave that we´d get together soon for lunch; I was actually a little sad to see her go.

I promised to have her over for another one of her magic massages, once I went back to work. The stress of the courtroom and a new law firm was definitely going to require some type of stress relief.

_That´s what we have Sir for!_

_Cue the wet panties!_

_Okay, then she could work out the kinks that he leaves behind!_

Alice being her normal bossy and over-bearing self insisted that I take a nap before dinner; we were being summoned to the big house on Bainbridge Island tonight. Esme insisted that we have a family dinner since we all skipped out, cutting her New Year´s celebration short.

I really wasn´t in the mood to be around anyone tonight, especially my friends, who all knew about what happened last night, but that was inevitable; Esme Cullen would not take no for an answer.

Wanting to escape reality for a while, I took Alice up on her suggestion and crawled into bed. Jane had definitely worked her magic and I wasn´t as gaunt looking as before, but my eyes were still a little puffy from all my crying and the dark circles from my restless night´s sleep had only faded slightly. I placed the refrigerated sleep mask Alice left over my eyes and as soon as my head hit the pillow... _sleep claimed me_.

__FtLoD__

No sooner than my eyes closed, Alice was back to her bossy ways, ordering me to get into the shower and to use the body and hair products Sir had sent to me. Huh? Why can´t I use my strawberry shampoo? ¨Why Alice,¨ I whined, ¨I want to use my own body wash and shampoo.¨ I didn´t have a problem with the other stuff, the lavender and jasmine was actually quite calming, what I didn´t want to admit though, was that using _his_ stuff would only make the gaping hole in my chest burn more; it was now half past five and I´d yet to get a text or a phone call from him.

_What did that mean?_

_I was terrified of the answer!_

¨Look Swan, stop with your bitchin´ and just do what I said,¨ she barked. ¨Trust me, you won´t regret it,¨ she placated with a sly look in her eyes.

_What the fuck was she up to?_

¨Fine,¨ I huffed slamming the bathroom door, but not before I got a glimpse of the smug ass grin planted firmly on the pixie´s face.

Two and a half hours later I was primped, primed and ready to go. Rosalie had come over to take care of my hair, while Alice did my make-up. As much as I didn´t want to admit it, I was looking and feeling beautiful.

Rose had set my hair with hot curlers and styled it beautifully; she gathered the left side with a stunning Swarovski barrette exposing the creamy skin of my neck and the right side hung in ringlets cascading down my back and right shoulder. My eyes had a smoky look, but they weren´t over-bearing at all; they were just right for me.

I was feeling a bit risqué in my black Herve Leger strapless cocktail dress, which was fitting me like a second skin. I would be lying if I said that the idea of standing before Sir in this sexy ensemble didn´t appeal to me.

The thought of him stripping me down to nothing but my Agent Provocateur lingerie and my Christian Louboutin open-toed heels, _all gifts from him_, had moisture pooling in the apex of my thighs.

_Focus Bella!_

_You´ve got a family dinner to get through!_

I had confided my worries at not hearing from Sir to Alice and Rose, while they played Bella Barbie, but they both assured me that I had nothing to worry about. He probably was thinking that after last night, I was still resting.

_Okay, that makes sense; it did get a bit intense towards the end. Maybe he was just giving me time to rest and recuperate._

Silently I agreed with their assumptions, but didn´t quite understand the look they shared. Shaking it off as paranoia, I finished off my ensemble with the jewelry from Tiffany & Co. that Carlisle and Esme had given me for my twenty-first birthday.

The Sterling Silver Return to Tiffany´s heart pendant, matching charm bracelet, ring and a pair of simple heart-shaped earrings, were perfect for me, simple, yet elegant. Esme knew me just as well as she did Alice; ostentatious wasn´t my style.

I grabbed my black Christian Dior wool coat with the fur trim, my black clutch and headed to meet the others. When I entered the family room, I could´ve sworn I heard Emmett mention Edward´s name, but as soon as they noticed me Rose silenced him with a look.

_Okay, that was weird!_

Wrinkling my brow in confusion, it was becoming painstakingly obvious I wasn´t paranoid. They were keeping something from me, but what? Not liking the feeling of being left out, I decided to try asking first, before I started jumping to conclusions. ¨What are you guys whispering about?¨ I asked no one in particular. ¨Did something happen to Edward?¨ I knew I´d heard them mention his name, even though I was moving on; I still cared, after all, he was still family.

All of their eyes flew to Alice, as if silently electing her as spokesperson. ¨Of course nothing´s happened to Edward and nobody´s whispering,¨ she laughed nervously, ¨especially if you heard Emmett´s big mouth.¨ The disapproving look she shot her brother didn´t escape me, which was odd, because very rarely was she ever angry with Emmett – even when he was being a pain in the ass prankster.

Wanting them to know that I wasn´t a fool, I decided to speak my peace, but otherwise let it go. ¨I have no idea what you all are keeping from me, and at this point, I really don´t give a damn, so if you´re all done with your little secret society meeting, I´d like to just get this fucking night over with.¨ With that I spun on my heel and headed to the garage, leaving four gaping mouths and shocked faces in my wake.

_I just love when the courtroom bitch in me comes out, rarely do people ever expect it._

I didn´t have to wait long, until they all came marching out of the house in a single file line. I could tell they were at a loss for words, but the moment was short-lived as Emmett opened his mouth to speak. ¨Damn Belly Boop, that was so fucking hot,¨ he boomed. ¨Are you sure you want to be a sub, because personally, I think you would make one kick ass Domme.¨

I just rolled my eyes as I climbed into the back of Jaspers truck; leave it to Emmett to find humor in any situation. I heard rather than saw Rosalie´s reaction to Emmy´s little compliment. ¨Ow Rosie, fuck... what was that for babe?¨ Emmett cried.

¨For being an idiot,¨ Rose snapped, ¨now get in the fucking truck!¨ I couldn´t help the giggle that escaped my lips as we followed behind Emmett´s Escalade to the ferry that would take to us across to Bainbridge Island.

The ride was mostly quiet, save for the small talk Jasper and I made about the firm. Alice on the other hand was eerily distant the entire ride, only responding to direct questions, but never contributing to the conversation. At one point on the ferry she excused herself to go and talk with Rose and Emmett; I took that opportunity to interrogate Jasper subtly.

¨Okay Whitlock, spill it,¨_ that´s your idea of subtle, genius _¨what is the pixie hiding from me?¨ The last time Alice was like this, she gave me a tour of her playroom. _Now you see why I´m a bit leery!_

¨Why darlin´ whatever do you mean?¨ he asked, laying the Southern charm on thick. Any thicker and my Louboutin´s would be swimming in shit. ¨I have no idea what you´re talking about.¨ he finished giving me a pair of innocent puppy dog eyes.

Damn he must be a force to be reckoned with in the courtroom, no jury in their right mind could side against him, even if he was lying through his pearly white teeth, but I digress. ¨Okay Jazz,¨ I said just a bit too sickly sweet. ¨I see where your loyalties lie, but tell me again,¨ I paused. ¨Who wields the whip in your playroom again?¨

¨Very good Swan,¨ he chuckled, ¨I believe you´ll fit right in at the firm¨ he told me before turning to face the front. Catching my eye in the rear view mirror, ¨and I still don´t know what you´re talking about.¨ he winked as Alice rejoined us in the truck. That was the end of conversation until we pulled up to the beautiful brick home overlooking the Puget Sound.

__FtLoD__

Esme opened the door with Mojo dancing at her feet, looking like a vision of beauty in her emerald green Oscar de la Renta cocktail dress and a pair of gold sequined Christian Louboutin´s. The beautiful tapestry looking material brought out the unique green of her eyes. She squealed with delight in pure Alice fashion as she took us all in. We were certainly a stunning group.

Rosalie was looking like a runway model in a red draped plunge dress that fit her body like a second skin and left her entire back exposed with a pair of red and black Christian Louboutin open-toed pumps.

Alice looked truly magnificent as well, in a Zimmerman original, Ziggy Gathered Bandeau strapless bubble dress; her platinum open-toed half-boot Louboutin´s had Jasper´s mouth watering, when she came downstairs earlier.

The guys were picture perfect gentlemen; Jazz in a pair of dark washed jeans, a black button-down shirt and a gray blazer and Emmett in a gray pinstriped suit with a white and purple striped dress shirt underneath and opened at the collar.

_Who knew they could clean up so well? _

I took a moment to greet my overly eager little puppy, as he barked and did his little happy dance around my feet. ¨Mojo, come to mommy,¨ I called as I scooped him off the floor and into my waiting arms. ¨Were you a good boy for Grammy Esme?¨ I asked as I nuzzled my nose into his soft fur, it wasn´t until I had him in my arms that I realized I had missed him so much.

¨He was a pleasure as always sweetheart; I swear it´s just like have a child running around the house when he´s here.¨ she admitted lovingly. ¨Carlisle, my babies are here,¨ she gushed taking a moment to give us each a hug and kiss.

Carlisle came strolling into the foyer looking as handsome as ever in a chocolate brown suit with a brown button-down opened at the collar. ¨Esme, I thought you said there were babies here,¨ he joked. ¨The only baby I see is my little Bellarina,¨ he grinned, calling me by my childhood nickname and enveloping me in a warm hug. ¨How are you sweetheart?¨

¨I´m good Daddy C, how about yourself?¨ I asked returning his tight squeeze.

¨Hey,¨ Emmett pouted; ¨I thought I was your baby.¨

¨Jealous much Emmy?¨ I teased poking my tongue at him behind Esme´s back. Carlisle chuckled lightly at our childish antics, some things never changed, no matter how old we got.

¨Emmett, son you haven´t been our baby since you were ten years old and started smelling worse than barnyard animals.¨ Carlisle said, causing us all to laugh uncontrollably. Emmett actually looked hurt, which only made us laugh harder. Tears were starting to glisten in my eyes as I held on to my sides; the look on Emmett´s was priceless.

Kate called out to us from the dining room, signaling that dinner was ready. Esme looped her arm through her pouting son´s and guided Emmett toward the food. ¨Don´t worry sweetheart, you´ll always be mommy´s little boy,¨ she cooed into his ear, ¨even if your feet do smell like something crawled in your sneakers and died.

¨Aww... Ma, not you too,¨ Emmett whined as we made our way to the table.

_God I love Mama E!_

We carried the light banter into the dining room as we settled ourselves at the table. It wasn´t until Kate had filled my glass from a bottle of 1982 Chateau Mouton Rothschild and I was swirling a sample of the delicious dark liquid in my mouth that I noticed the extra place setting.

I opened my mouth to speak, but before any words could leave; I was rendered speechless.

_The past had come back to haunt me._

¨Happy New Year mother... father.¨ The velvet voice coming from behind me a literally took my breath away.

¨Surprise!¨ Alice squealed. The entire table, with the exception of me, Carlisle and Esme, seemed to be in on the surprise.

_Was this what all the whispering was about? God, I´m such an idiot! They were just trying to surprise their parents and I jumped to the wrong conclusions._

_Carlisle and Esme I get, but why would they keep it a secret from me?_

¨Edward, darling,¨ Esme exclaimed. ¨I thought you weren´t coming back until next week?¨ She was on her feet in an instant, wrapping her tiny arms around her oldest son.

I could visibly see his body relax as he melted into his mother´s warm embrace; my mouth watered as I took in the way his clothes hugged the contours of his perfect body.

He was wearing a platinum gray blazer with a black dress shirt underneath and a pair of ass hugging dark washed denim jeans. When he turned around I caught a glimpse of the bronze colored patch of hair peeking out of the top of his shirt; I had to squeeze my thighs together as I openly ogled this beautiful Adonis.

_Fuck my life!_

_Hey, forget about him! We have Sir now! You know your new Dom! You do remember him, don´t you? _

Never one to disappoint my inner bitch had to go all Dr. Phil on me and ruin the fucking moment.

I discreetly wiped the drool from my mouth and fidgeted in my seat, playing with an imaginary string hanging from the table cloth.

He had yet to acknowledge my presence; he probably didn´t even remember me. _Why does the idea of that cause me physical pain? _He made his way around the table greeting everyone in attendance, my breath caught in my throat when I heard him speak my name. ¨Isabella, is that you?¨

_Holy shit! _

I think I just had an orgasm; the way my name fell from his lips had me once again squeezing my thighs together. ¨Um... Edward, hi.¨ _Yeah Swan that was fucking brilliant! What are you twelve?_

¨What are you doing here?¨ he asked. ¨I thought you were on your honeymoon? By the way congratulations.¨ For some strange reason, he didn´t sound sincere. _Damn... something else for me to obsess over!_

My eyes bulged out of my head and there seemed to be a shortage of oxygen in the room, at the mention of my disastrous wedding. Fear gripped me and I had no clue how to respond, I wasn´t ready to tell him.

To tell the truth, I wasn´t ready to tell anybody. Thankfully, Esme picked up on my distress and saved me from further embarrassment. ¨Edward, sit... tell me about the clinic and how you managed to get away so early?¨ Way to change the subject Mama E; God I love that woman.

Gratefully, the conversation shifted, never to return to my sham of a marriage and things flowed smoothly. Kate made a wonderful bread crusted pork tenderloin, accompanied by chestnut potato puree and glazed baby carrots.

Several times throughout dinner, I caught Edward staring at me, but oddly when I looked his way he would quickly avert his gaze in another direction. I swear a couple of times I caught him trying to sniff me. _What the fuck was that about? _ I know I used a different shampoo and soap, but I didn´t think it made me smell bad.

Emmett, ever the court jester, managed to keep the table entertained, well that´s when Esme wasn´t scolding him about his language or Rose wasn´t smacking on the back of the head. No wonder the poor boy was bit Looney; he was suffering from brain damage. Between pro-ball and Rose, he couldn´t catch a break.

We were waiting for dessert to be served and making small talk in individual groups when Esme decided to ask Alice and me about the fashion show. ¨Alice... Bella... I almost forgot,¨ she looked over at Alice and I. ¨How was the fashion show? Did you girls have a good time last night?¨ I damn near choked to death as the wine I was drinking went down the wrong pipe.

Edward gently patted my back and lifted my arm in an attempt to help me catch my breath. ¨Isabella are you okay,¨ he asked patting frantically. The electric current flowing from his hand to my body had me momentarily in a stupor. _Why did his touch feel so familiar?_

The moment his hand connected with my back something clicked and several things happened at once. Alice jumped from her seat and scrambled from the table, Edward looked deeply into my eyes as if trying to find out the answer to some unknown question, before abruptly leaving the table to follow Alice, and in the midst of all my confusion three sets of guilty eyes rested on me, as the Blackberry started to vibrate in my purse.

My heart stopped and my palms began to sweat; you know like when your mom tells you wait until we get home... _yeah, it was that bad._ After waiting all day to hear from Sir the moment of truth was finally here. _What the fuck do I do now?_

_Uhh... I don´t know... wise ass... maybe you should... READ THE FUCKING TEXT! _

_Must I always be the smart one!_

_Damn... tell me how you really feel?_

I looked across the table to my friends, hoping to get some kind of silent moral support, but was met by what can only be described as three extremely guilty expressions.

_Now I´m really fucking confused!_

I let out a huge breath and excused myself from the table; Alice was nowhere to be found and the three _amigos _didn´t look like they were going to be any help at all.

I slipped quietly into the family room looking for a little privacy, just in case I freaked out at what the message said. I didn´t realize I´d been followed, until Mojo hoped in lap and nuzzled comfortably into my stomach.

Resigning myself not to fall apart no matter what the message said; I let out a breath I didn´t even know I was holding and opened the text.

**Pussycat~ meet me in Carlisle´s office ~ Sir**

My eyes nearly popped out of my head; I couldn´t believe what I´d just read. Did that message say what I thought it just said? Surprised by what I read I dropped the phone on the floor as if I´d had been burned. With trembling hands, I bent down to pick it up, only to find the exact same words I read the first time.

I stood on shaky legs and slowly began to make my way down the hall towards Carlisle's office. I felt as if I was walking to my execution and the farther I walked; the longer the hall seemed to get. When I reached the office door; I stood there for a minute, knowing, but not wanting to acknowledge what was on the other side.

I could vaguely make out the muffled voices of Alice and Edward, as they no doubt argued about what she had done. I was numb. I couldn´t believe my best friend would do something like this to me… to Edward? ¨Alice what the fuck were you thinking!¨ Edward shouted. ¨How could you do this to me… to her?¨

¨Edward, I´m sorry, I never intended for either of you to get hurt,¨ she pleaded desperately. ¨She wanted a Dom and I needed someone trustworthy. I couldn´t just let anybody train her!¨ I could hear the tears in her voice and even though I was pissed at her for what she did; it still broke my heart to hear her cry.

¨Damn it Alice,¨ he roared angrily, ¨you just can´t play fucking God with people's lives!¨

Despite the circumstances, the next question had me trembling with fear, but I had to look him in the eye when he answered. ¨Edward,¨ Alice´s voice shook with emotion, ¨are you going to leave her now?¨

I couldn´t stand there another second; I had to see him, look him the eye as he responded to Alice´s question. I threw the door open and was met with a pair of angry jade eyes; the moment our eyes locked, I knew I couldn´t live without him.

Whereas it broke my heart to find out that my relationship with Jacob was a lie; Edward walking out on me would finish the job.

_It would literally kill me to lose him now!_

His hair was standing up in disarray as he pulled through it furiously; he never looked sexier. The sight of him before me, coupled with the memories of last night in the playroom, had me blushing with embarrassment.

The intensity of his gaze was too much and my body responded to his presence automatically; my head lowered and I clasped my hands behind my back, with my feet shoulder length apart. I caught a glimpse of what looked like pride in his eyes, before I planted my gaze firmly on to the floor. The sound of his sudden intake of breath indicated he was pleased with the way I was presenting myself.

I felt, rather than saw him leave the room and had to battle with myself internally not to move. _If this was a test, I was damn sure about to pass. _I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, trying to no avail to escape, but fought them back with everything I had within me. I would not break down; I had to prove to him that I was what he needed.

After an eternity of waiting, I felt the familiar electric pull that´s only present when Sir is near me; I flinch slightly, but otherwise didn´t move, when I felt his warm breath fan across my skin. ¨Isabella, come!¨ Hearing my name attached to that one powerful word, had me wanting to explode, without a second thought I turned and followed my Master down the long hallway.

I could hear the clicking of Alice´s heels as she raced to keep up with us. ¨Edward, where are you going?¨ she asked breathlessly, ¨and what am I going to tell mom?¨

Never looking back Edward replied, ¨I don´t know Alice, but – you´re good at making things up – I´m sure you´ll think of something creative.¨ Opening the door and leaving a very stunned Alice behind; I followed Edward out into the night and hopefully the start of something beautiful.

In that very second I knew that I would follow him anywhere... _even to the ends of the earth._

_

* * *

_I'm dying to know what you guys think... would you just follow Sir into the night too? My answer is 100% hell to the yes! I would follow Sir barefoot and naked to the 'after Christmas sale at Wal-Mart, now you know I love some Domward! Squeeee! Okay my pets, you guys know what to do... leave me some love and Sir may give you a little reward! Until next time... be safe, happy and loved!

Laterzzz:)

~Krazi & Mojo~

xoxo

**Rec time!**

**House of Hope by rbsschess**

**Human Sexuality by rbsschess**

**Be My Master - Head Master? by rbsschess**

**Diamond in the Rough by lmlx8**

**My Greatest Masterpiece by luvrofink & MarchHare5**

**Reliquish by luvrofink**

**Located on the Writer's **

**Gateway to the Heart by samekraemer**

**The Adventures of Rusty and Spidey by samekraemer**

And don't forget to check out the blog: **www(.)fortheloveofdomination(.)blogspot(.)com**

That ought to hold you till I get back! lol!


	13. Chapter 12: The fall of the Cullen Empir

Happy Hump Day, pets! Hope all is going your way! Looks like I've got a treat for you all, since the last chapter got such rave reviews! Thanks a million for everyone who read and took the time to leave me some love! It does inspire me to write faster... hint, hint! Lol! I proud to say that I think I responded to every review this time. and if I missed you, sorry and hope this chapter makes up for it. Now on with show! See you at the end!

~Krazi~

**Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 12

The fall of the Cullen Empire...

**EPOV**

_Torture! _

_That´s what this fucking was!_

I´d tossed and turned all night, longing to wrap myself around the soft flesh of my pussycat; by 6:30 I´d given up on finding the sleep that just wouldn´t fucking come and decided a workout would help take my mind off of... _her_. And to make matters worse, I kept tormenting myself by staring at the picture Alice sent me of her sleeping form.

_My God she was so beautiful!_

I had stared at it so long that I´d memorized every contour and line of her perfect body. She was a flawless exquisite creature, who I could tell had no idea how beautiful she was. My fingers ached to run across hear creamy translucent skin, to feel her flesh pebble with delight at my tender touch.

_Fuck! _

Just the mere thought of touching her had my Benedict Arnold of a dick rising to the occasion. I´d jerked-off a total of three times since leaving her and my poor delusional dick couldn´t take another beating; I just wish the fucker would get the memo and stop giving me a hard time. _No pun intended!_

_The fucking perma-tent currently pitched in my pants was clearly __evidence of his denial! _

Here I was in my home gym, where I´d been running on the treadmill for the past forty-five minutes, and I was still hard as a fucking slab of concrete. S_o much for working out my frustrations_.

The speed of the treadmill slowly decreased, taking me through the cooling down process; the numbness in my legs was rivaling that of my chest, as the machine slowed to barely a crawl. I could and I would run forever, if it would make the ache of her not being here go away.

_Dude, you´re turning into such the brooding pussy!_

_I didn´t hear you complaining, when I was stroking my dick between her hot folds last night!_

_Uhh... I... uhh... well umm..._

_Yeah, that´s what I fucking thought, smart-ass!_

I stumbled over to the weights bench and sat down before my legs gave out on me; I knew that I had probably overdone it, but I´d take the tangible pain of my aching muscles over the hollow emptiness I was feeling in my chest any day. For some reason the burning gaping hole, only seemed to be getting worse the longer she was away from me.

Alice had insisted that I wait until after the surprise dinner at our parents house tonight, before I contacted her; which confused me, because if I was reading her right last night, she was regretting the terms of the contract just as much as I was. I could feel it in the way her tiny body was clinging to me before I left.

It took all the strength I had, not to rip her away from the table and take her home with me; I wanted to fucking bathe her reverently and tuck her into bed. _Not just any bed, my bed!_ This clusterfuck called my life, was becoming too much to handle; I couldn´t wait until tonight, when she would finally be mine.

_So sure of yourself, what if she doesn´t say, yes? _

_Fuck you! She´s mine! _

I wasn´t happy about it, but I trusted my sister. I just hoped that pussycat didn´t take the fact that I hadn´t called her the wrong way, if this plan backfired, Seattle wouldn´t be big enough to hold Alice and I.

_I´d hate to have to kill my sister!_

I made my way slowly to the bathroom and decided to kill some time by soaking a hot bath. My entire body was on fire and my aching muscles needed soothing.

_Are you sure you don´t have a_ _mangina, I mean first, you spend the entire night mooning over this faceless woman, second, you damn near get an Indian burn from whacking off to thoughts of the aforementioned faceless woman, and now soaking in a hot bath! _

_What´s next an episode of ´Queer Eye for the Straight Guy,´ so you can get in touch with your feminine side? Can I get you a cup of Earl Grey while you soak, Madame?_

I growled and released a string of expletives at the incessant chatter mulling around in my head. _Was I seriously arguing with __myself? I mean, seriously, was this shit happening? _ I was losing my fucking mind and it seemed that the trip I´d booked to _Crazyville,_ was a one-way non-refundable ticket, so I might as well sit back, and enjoy the fucking ride!

_Fuck my life!_

Tuning out the snide comments of the jackass mocking me in my head; I slid into my enormous, state to the art, Jacuzzi bathtub and soaked my muscles along with my aching dick. I even added lavender and jasmine bath salts. _Take that and shove it up your mangina, you loud mouth fucker!_

The smell of lavender and jasmine wafting through the room was doing nothing to calm my uhh... _situation. _The longer I sat there soaking in the intoxicating aromas, the harder my dick twitched. It was determined to get my attention. Being the stand-up kind of fella that I was; I decided to help the big guy out.

_What? _

_Wouldn´t you help out a friend in need? _

_Well, he´s my fucking friend, and we´ve got fucking needs!_

_Don´t judge us!_

I gently wrapped my hand around my aching cock – _that fucker´s still a bit sensitive_ – squeezing with just the right amount of pressure, and began to stroke slowly; I wanted to savor this moment and make it last as long as possible.

Closing my eyes, I imagined my faceless beauty´s luscious lips wrapped snugly around my shaft, sucking my cock in earnest. I groaned at the imagined sensation of her hot mouth moving up and down, driving me to the finish line. Water was sloshing over the side of the tub and I couldn´t find it in me to care; I was too far-gone.

"Ungh... fuck, pussycat," I moaned, "that´s it take my fucking cock." My imagination was working overtime as my hips thrust wildly into my hand. I was so fucking close.

The coil was tightening in my stomach and my balls felt as if they were on the verge of exploding, as I pumped out a brutal rhythm racing toward the finish line. Using my left hand to squeeze my swelling nuts, I inadvertently fell off the cliff into a sea of bliss. "Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkk... ungh... pussycat!" I screamed as my orgasm washed through my body. My chest rose and fell rapidly with shallow breaths, as cum shot out in endless waves all over my stomach and chest. It felt like I was never going to stop shooting my load.

I took a minute to catch my breath; I came so hard it left me light headed. If the idea of being with pussycat did this to me, how was I ever going to handle the real thing? _I need to get a fucking physical!_

Draining the water from the tub, I moved over to the shower to wash up. Once again I was assaulted with images of a naked pussycat, with my cock buried balls deep in her sweet pussy, from behind.

_Fuck! _

_Cue the hard-on! _

_My dick is insatiable!_

I managed to finish showering without my dick falling off and decided to make a few phone calls and check my email. After answering the things of substance that required my attention and deleting a shit load of spam, I placed an overdue call to check on Mrs. Cope. An hour later, I had been debriefed and caught up to speed on the last five weeks of her life. Apparently, she missed me and couldn´t wait for me to come home. _God I love that woman!_

I couldn´t wait to introduce her to my pussycat; after all, I planned on spending as much time with her as possible. I´d never considered having a 24/7 submissive, but if that is what it took to get her to stay, then I would try. Hopefully, over time we would develop into something more. _ For her, I would do anything!_

If I played my cards right, maybe I could get her to consider moving in temporarily for some extensive training. _Extensive my ass, you just want her here so you don´t have to beat your fucking meat off multiple times a day! _You say, tomato... I say, to-mah-toe, the end result is still the same.

The buzzing of my cell phone, yeah, not _the_ phone, but _my_ phone interrupted my mental shenanigans, I looked down to see who it was, and it was a text from Jasper.

**E~ Just checking in man, you know, to check on you. It´s all-good here. I think you´ve created a monster though; the girls can´t stop oooing and ahhing over this morning´s surprise. Another winner Sir! Ha! ~J **

I couldn´t stop the sense of pride that weld up in my chest, I had done it again. I had made my pussycat happy, something I truly wanted to spend everyday perfecting. _And you know what they say about a happy pet! _I childishly did a celebratory fist pumped and sent a reply.

**J~ Well you know me man, what can I say, ´when you´ve got it; you´ve got it´! I´m good man, thanks. Ok, no I´m not! I´ve been moping around all morning like a little bitch and I think my dick is going to need a skin graft, because if I yank on the fucker one more time, that´s going to be all she wrote! Yeah, you asked. Well since I´m going to hell, any chance you can send me a picture of my little pussycat to take on my trip!~E**

I chuckled darkly as I hit the send button, when had my life become so fucking entertaining? This woman was turning my world upside down and I didn´t even know her name yet. Oddly, I couldn´t ever remember being happier.

**E~ Not a chance brother, Ali would have my balls! They´re locked in the room having some girl time. Sorry! ~J**

I laughed loudly, as I read Jasper´s response. Not that I wanted to entertain the idea of my baby sister anywhere near my best friend´s balls, but the thought of an angry pixie brought a smile to my face; _you just didn´t fuck with Alice!_ Shutting off my computer, I decided to make a sandwich and try to at least take a nap; I didn´t want to be asshole to anyone tonight, so a little bit of sleep might help the situation.

_Keep believing that Bambi!_

_Fuck you! _

__FtLoD__

_Beep... beep... beep..._

I groaned as my hand automatically came down on the snooze button, miraculously, I´d managed to get a few hours of sleep. Well at least part of me did, my dick was still standing at attention, like the fucker was headed of to war or some shit.

_Man, don´t you ever sleep?_

_I´ll sleep when you park me in the nice lady´s garage, dickhead!_

_Is it me, or had my dick just given me an ultimatum?_

_I needed a fucking drink!_

My dick and I managed to call a truce long enough for me to brush my teeth, shave, and find something to wear. The honeymoon was officially over, when I tried to stuff his disgruntled ass in a pair of ass hugging jeans. _What? I´ve got a nice ass, or so I´ve been told!_

I had just finished putting on my socks and shoes, when my cell buzzed. _Alice?_ I may or may not have taken a minute to do a little victory dance, but I´ll never tell.

**E~ Hey big bro! We just made it onto the ferry, make sure you´re on the next one! DON´T BE LATE! IF YOU RUIN MY SURPRISE... ~ Ali xo**

Talk about innuendo; I definitely didn´t want to piss-off the pixie, especially since she was the keeper of my secret. Maybe I´ll piss her off just for fun, once I have my pussycat. _Oh the possibilities!_

I was whistling and had buoyancy to my step as I exited the elevator. "Someone seems to be in a good mood tonight," Seth greeted cheerfully. "Hot date, Mr. Cullen?"

I couldn´t help the Joker sized smile from spreading across my face, "I hope so, Seth... I certainly hope so," I acquiesced as I clapped the young man on the back. Nothing was going to get me down, as I hoped in the R8 and headed to the ferry; I just had to make it through dinner and all would be right in my world again. I was hoping to invite pussycat out for drinks later, and depending on how things went; hopefully, she´d be spending the night with me... _in my bed_.

__FtLoD__

The closer I got to my parents´ house, the more I felt a steady escalating sense of foreboding. I couldn´t put my finger on it, but I just felt like something big was about to happen. Parking my car in front of the house, I just sat there, trying to will away the urge to check on pussycat. My gut was telling me that something was wrong, I even went as far as to pull up her number, but couldn´t bring myself to go through with making the call.

I was beginning to feel panicky. What if she changed her mind? What if in the light of day, things looked differently? I couldn´t lose her, not after I´d waited so long to find her.

Against my will, my traitorous mind began to conjure up thoughts of _her_. I pressed my fists against my temples trying desperately to fight off the images of _my_ pussycat with Isabella´s face. Isabella´s ass turning pink under the tails of my flogger! Isabella´s tight pussy I was ramming my fingers into. Isabella´s pouty lips wrapped around my throbbing cock! "_Fuck!"_ I yelled out in frustration. My breathing had become erratic and my hand of it´s own accord was yanking madly at my hair. _I was a fucking mess!_

_I couldn´t believe I was having a nervous breakdown in my parents´ driveway!_

I don´t know how long I sat there losing my shit, but it must have been long enough to attract attention; because I almost piss myself, when Kate´s husband, Garrett, knocked on the passenger side window. When I realized it wasn´t Michael Meyers trying to whack my ass, I lowered the window. "Edward," his husky voice greeted, "boy, what are doing sitting out here in the dark? Do you want that little spit-fire in there to kill you for ruining her perfectly planned surprise?" Garrett let out a throaty chuckle at his words, because _everybody_ knew that it was dangerous to cross the pixie.

_Told you!_

"Shit! I mean shoot, G," I breathed clutching my chest, "you scared the hell out of me!"

"Yeah, yeah, pretty boy, you just get your pretty ass inside, before my wife´s good cooking gets cold." he joked as he walked around and opened my door. "If you don´t, I may have to let it slip that you´re out here using swear words," he laughed heartily, no doubt remembering Emmett and I as youth. "And you know what happens to little boys with dirty mouths?" By this time, Garrett was clutching his sides, he was laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay, old man, enough with the threats," I grimaced raising my hands in surrender. Emmett and I´d had our mouths washed out with soap, enough times as teenagers, to last us a lifetime. _Did I mention that the last time Kate did it, I was 19 years old. Yeah, not something I want to repeat. _Although Emmett´s last time was probably as recent as last week, _I_ wasn´t taking any chances. I could smell the cigarette smoke on Garrett as I closed the car door, so I knew I´d found my bargaining chip. "Well old man, let´s see, should I tell her before or after dinner that I caught you out here smoking? Old people´s choice," I smirked as I watched Garrett´s face visibly pale. _Gotcha Old Smokey! _

"Awe hell pretty boy, you win," he conceded, "this time!"

"I thought you´d see things my way," I grinned as I slung my arm across his shoulders. "Now let´s go and see what that beautiful, kick-ass cook of a wife of yours made for dinner." We continued the light banter as we headed inside the house through the garage.

When I stepped in the immaculate kitchen, the delicious aromas floating throughout the air immediately assaulted my nose and taste buds. My stomach clenched in anticipation, as my mouth noticeably watered. I totally fucking agree with Dorothy, _there´s no place like home!_

"There´s my handsome boy, come here and give old Katie a hug." The beautiful full-busted older woman that had been a part of our family for as long as I could remember ordered. Kate and Garrett were always more than just employees of my parents; they were part of our family, always had been and always would be.

She was getting older and couldn´t do as much as she use to, so mother had hired other staff and Kate would over see them. She complained at first, being the stubborn old woman that she was, but my parents simply ignored her and did it anyway.

In many ways she had been like a mother to Esme, since Grandmother Platt had passed from cancer when I was in high school. Against my parents wishes, she always spoiled Emmett, Alice, and I with homemade cookies and other little delectable treats. Mom always knew to check the kitchen when either one of us got too quiet, only to find us sitting at Kate´s feet while she worked, stuffing our faces with something sugary. _Those were the days!_

"Hey there, Beautiful," I complimented as I wrapped the old woman in my embrace. "When are you going to drop that old goat and get with a real man?" I teased as her cheeks tinged with the familiar blush.

"Oh Edward," she giggled swatting me with her dish towel as she batted her eyelashes sweetly, "you´re too much. Now get on in there before Ms. Alice has a hissy-fit!" She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and ushered me towards the dining room.

__FtLoD__

The moment I exited the kitchen and headed down the short hallway to the dining room, the atmosphere changed. I couldn´t explain it, but something other than seeing my family was pulling me towards that room. The closer I got, the more tangible the crackle of electricity grew with its intensity.

It reminded me of last night and the pull I felt towards my pussycat!

_Alice wouldn´t, would she?_

_Had she brought my faceless beauty to dinner?_

_Stop it Edward! Don´t do this to yourself!_

No! The answer was _no_, plain and simple. Alice would never do such a thing, not at my parents´ home, but why had my heart begun to race? Why did it feel like the invisible string that held us together, was tugging me in her direction? _My dick had even stirred with feelings of her nearness. _I picked up the pace, eager to see for myself. Just what or _who _it was that was causing my system to go haywire.

"Happy New Year, mother... father," I said as I stepped into the room. Before anything registered, I was being enveloped in to a bone-crushing hug from my mother. _She may have been tiny, but she packed one hell of a punch!_

Alice yelled, "surprise!"

And that´s when I felt it, _again_, only this time it was a million times stronger. The almost inaudible intake of breath had me snapping my head in her direction. _Isabella? _ _What the fuck __was she doing here? And were was that silly fucker she was married to?_

I quickly scanned the room, feeling my anger rise at the thought of him being here, in _my_ parents´ home. Isabella was family, but that _fucker _was not welcome here!

_Whoa there slick! Jealous much? How in the hell are you going to tell her she can´t bring her husband here? That´s a pretty dickhead move if you ask me, besides; I thought we moved on to pussycat? _

_Remember her?_

I shook my head slightly, trying to regain my bearings; thankfully, my mental bitch fit had only lasted mere seconds. It also didn´t hurt that I noticed only one extra place setting, which had to be mine.

_Doesn´t hurt that it was next to her, either!_

I caught a quick glimpse of her face, before she ducked her head behind the thick curtain of curls that were cascading down one of her delectable shoulders. How could it be possible that she was even more beautiful than I remembered?

My fantasies had done her a great injustice, at replicating her flawless features. I could have sworn that I saw the desire that I´d felt all these years, mirrored in her chocolate mocha eyes, but before I could be sure, she looked away.

Of course, my ill-mannered dick didn´t know how to act in public and was running a metal cup up and down my zipper, singing a chorus of, "Let My People Go"; I was beginning to think I couldn´t take that obsessed fucker anywhere.

I purposely made way around the table moving as far as I could from my brown-eyed beauty, greeting each of my family members and willing my hard-on to go down, before I got to her. _Your brown-eyed beauty! Are you fucking kidding me! Do you hear yourself? Sorry dude, but I´m Team Pussycat all the way! _ I ignored my conscience and moved to take my seat. The closer I got to her, the stronger the magnetic pull became; the sheer intensity of being in such close proximity of this mouthwatering creature was mesmerizing.

_How could she still have this type of effect on me?_

When I ran out of people to greet, it was finally time, time to greet the young woman who has starred in my dreams, since the moment they meant anything. _Isabella Marie Swan! _I sat down next to her somewhat awkwardly, even though my cock had taken five, when I hugged my family members; the minute I was seated next to her, it was back to throbbing like a motherfucker! Finally, I mustered up the courage to speak. "Isabella, is that you?" _Was that the best you could come up with? Cullen, my friend, you are officially the village fucking idiot! _

Not trusting myself to speak, I leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek, and in that brief moment, my life was changed... _irrevocably_. Being that close I couldn´t help but breathe in her mouthwatering scent, and while it felt so familiar, somehow it felt different at the same time.

As my lips continued to burn from the contact they´d made with her soft cheek; I sat there reeling from my inner turmoil. I ran my finger lightly back and forth across my lips, trying to make it all make sense. That scent, _her _scent, the electric current... the pull from my body to hers; none it was making sense.

Less than twenty-four hours ago, I was experiencing the exact same things, with a complete stranger.

_How the fuck could this be? This was fucking insane! Isabella was a married woman, and would __**never**__ allow me to do the naughty things I did to pussycat last night!_

I had to get those stupid, unrealistic thoughts out of my head.

Blurting out the first thing that came to mind, I asked _the_ dreaded question, fishing for the whereabouts of her douche bag of a husband. "What are you doing here?" I asked taking the time to take in her appearance. She looked good enough to eat, in a strapless black cocktail dress that hugged every inch of her sexy body. "I thought you were on your honeymoon? By the way, congratulations," I really didn´t mean that last part, and the tiny bit of bile that rose in throat as the words left my lips, was proof of that fact. Esme _had_ taught me manners, but I digress.

"Edward... tell me about the clinic and how you managed to get away so early?" Esme asked as an awkward silence fell across the table. The atmosphere had definitely changed, and Isabella had visibly tensed at my question. Why didn´t she answer? Was there trouble in paradise already? _ I certainly hoped so!_

_Maybe a bus hit that fucker, coming out of the reception!_

_It could happen!_

_If I could only be so lucky!_

The awkwardness dissipated somewhat as I shared with my family about my experiences in Switzerland. All throughout dinner I was fighting off the urge to devour the Goddess sitting to the left of me. I couldn´t help myself and found any reason I could to lean in and breathe her intoxicating scent into my lungs. The more I did this, the more the pieces of the puzzle didn´t fit.

_She smelled like strawberries and vanilla! _ It was the most intoxicating aroma I´d ever smelled, but somehow _she_ smells different tonight. _ Lavender? Why does it feel like I´m missing something?_

Several times throughout the course of dinner, I tried to catch Alice´s eye. Ever since we were kids, we´ve been able to have silent conversations, unbeknownst to the people around us, but for some reason, tonight; Alice was doing everything she could to avoid me. _What the fuck was wrong with this picture!_

Emmett of course was being his usual, idiotic self, making it his mission in life to keep us all entertained. Unfortunately, Rose was the star, because the entire table erupted in bouts of laughter, each time she smacked him upside the head. _Have I mentioned that I just love Ms. Rosalie Hale!_ She´s going to make one hell of kick-ass sister-in-law someday. Not even Esme could keep him line like Rosalie could.

__FtLoD__

I found myself without much of an appetite, but not wanting to hurt Kate´s feelings, I forced myself to eat most of the food on my plate. In the end I just took to just pushing my food around, while straining to hear Isabella speak.

She was engaged in a conversation with Jasper about law, but she was so soft-spoken and shy, I could barely make out what she was saying. The subtle way her head lowered and her eyes cast downward as she spoke, once again reminded me of my mysterious pussycat.

_God she was so beautiful! _

_Swoon._

_DUDE, ARE YOU SERIOUS!_

_DID YOU JUST FUCKING SWOON?_

_That´s it! Turn in your man-card!_

_You are officially a pussy!_

Well I couldn´t argue with that, he was 100% right. _I was a fucking pussy!_ I was sitting there creating some sick fantasy of Isabella writhing underneath the ministrations of my mouth, while she begged me to cum. _Fuck! This hard-on is painful! _ I just knew my balls were going to fall off by the time I got out of these jeans.

I tried to talk shop with Carlisle, in hopes that the thoughts of sick children would help with my situation. I was happy to hear that a few of the regulars we often saw at the hospital were doing well. I was on the road to recovery, until Jasper said something that made Isabella laugh. I was suddenly hit with images of me fucking Isabella right there on my parents´ dining room table.

_Yeah, and that was with or without an audience!_

Swallowing painfully, I watched as if it was happening in slow motion. Her head tilted back gracefully, giving me a perfect view of her slender neck, as she let out the sexiest laugh I´d ever heard. My tongue peaked out running across my lips; as my eyes glazed over with my all the consuming need to suck on her throat. _ I resembled a blind man seeing the light for the first time!_

My Adam´s apple visibly bobbed up and down, as I swallowed thickly. Once again, unbidden the memories of last night´s scene bombarded my mind. _It´s her!_ I thought. _It has to be! _I was certain that I wasn't delusional, but no matter how hard I tried to reconcile this crazy situation; I couldn´t make one plus one equal two, no matter how hard I tried. _And boy was I fucking trying!_ The hard cold truth was that only one person could give me the answers I so desperately needed, and at the moment; she was doing everything conceivable to avoid making eye contact with me.

Growing tired of this fucking game of hide and seek, I was two breaths away from pulling my sister from the table and demanding that she tell who **she** was. And if it was Isabella, then where in the hell was her husband? And why was she allowing me to tie her up and do wicked things to her delicious body? _Not that I was complaining! _ Was she in on this? Did she know it was me? Why would Alice do this to me? No, I couldn´t believe that _she_ would do something like this. I felt her pain as I left her in the playroom last night that wasn´t something she could have faked. No, this was all Alice! _But why?_ I´m her fucking brother for crying out loud!

My mother´s voice drew me from my planning and I was momentarily derailed of my assault against Alice. We were waiting for dessert to be served and the others were making small talk in individual groups when Esme decided to ask Alice and Isabella about some fashion show they´d supposedly gone to. "Alice... Bella... I almost forgot," she beamed looking over at the girls. "How was the fashion show? Did you girls have a good time last night?" I froze as the words _last night_ kept repeating over and over in my head. No! That couldn´t be right, she has to mean some other time. Alice was with me last night! At the club! With... _her!_

It´s a good thing that I was already sitting down, because all the pieces fell into place so fast that it caused my head to spin. The feeling of electricity, her scent... my scent, it was so familiar and I couldn´t place it before, but now... now it was all crystal clear.

I had picked out the lavender bath salts personally. I remember the conversation vividly that I´d had with the sales clerk; she assured me that the lavender would serve to calm her after a particular stressful day. _I can´t believe it was her this entire fucking time!_

_The text messages, the phone sex, the fucking picture of her pussy that I´d whacked off to more times than I cared to admit! Last night! Last fucking night, the best fucking night of my life... and it was all her!_

I didn´t have time to dwell on my downward spiral, because the sound of Isabella choking, broke through my haze. I jumped into action without a second thought. I gently patted Isabella´s back and lifted her arm in an attempt to help her catch her breath. _See... that´s confirmation, she couldn´t be in on this! _I ignored the voice, because now was not the time to let my emotions get the best of me; I had to keep a clear head. "Isabella are you okay," I asked patting frantically on her delicate back. The electric current flowing from where my hand continually made contact with her body, had me momentarily in a stupor. _Could she feel it too? _

_This... this thing that was flowing between us!_

Alice jumped from her seat and scrambled from the table, I looked deeply into Isabella´s eyes as if trying to will her to answer my unspoken questions, before I abruptly left the table to follow Alice. In the midst of all my confusion three sets of guilty eyes rested on me, as I turned my back and left the room. _They were all in on it! I couldn´t believe that I´d been betrayed, and by my whole family! _I felt my stomach churn as I made my way to Carlisle´s office; I knew that Alice would want to take this somewhere private. Neither one of us wanted to involve Carlisle and Esme in this _fuckery_!

The closer I got to my destination, the more angrier I became; the Blackberry burning a hole in my pocket, only seem to be adding fuel to the raging fire. I threw the door open and watched as Alice cringed at my obvious rage. The look in her eyes told me she was expecting my wrath, I´ll be the first to admit, I was impressed, but that still did nothing to dispel my rage. "What kind of fucking games are you playing, Alice?" I roared. "Why the hell would you try to hook me up with Isabella? She´s married for Christ´s sake!" I paced the length of the spacious room, back and forth, like a caged wild animal. I tugged at my hair viciously, needing something familiar to hold on to. I desperately needed something to be real. "Do you realize what you´ve done?" I choked out. I dropped into the nearest chair, as the wind temporarily left my sails.

My heart was tightening uncomfortably in my chest; my worst nightmare was coming true... for a second time. It was painful enough to lose her the first time – it nearly killed me and that was before I knew what it felt like to touch her luscious skin – now, to have to do it all over again. Why didn´t she just shoot me; it would´ve been a much more pleasurable way to die.

I dropped my head into my hands and just let the misery have me for a moment; until I felt Alice´s tiny hand on my shoulder. I jerked away from her touch, because no longer did I find comfort in my sister. She wasn´t who I thought she was. At this point, I didn´t know if I would ever be able to forgive her. _I didn´t know if I had it in me!_

Alice gasped, I knew that my rejection was a slap in the face, but I was just so fucking mad I could spit nails. "Edward," she choked, "I´m sorry! Please let me..." I cut her off before she could say another word, I refused to sit there and listen to her useless apologies.

"Sorry... you´re fucking sorry!" I growled, "Alice, this isn´t my favorite mug you´ve broken... this is my fucking heart! My God, what have I done?" I muttered; feeling totally disgusted with myself. "I damn near fucked another man´s wife. What kind of monster does that make me?" I asked rhetorically, scrubbing my hand across my face in shame.

¨Edward, it´s not what you think,¨ started Alice, ¨just talk to her, let her explain.¨

Alice´s words brought with them the doubt and fear that _she_ was somehow in on this, and I couldn´t believe that she would do something like this. If she was somehow involved in this plot against me, it would ruin the image my subconscious hand conjured up, and destroy the pedestal that I´d placed her so delicately upon. With trembling hands and a heavy heart, I sent what I knew would be my last message to my pussycat. _ She´s not yours... she never was!_

**Pussycat~ meet me in Carlisle´s office ~ Sir**

The wait was getting to be too much, so I resumed my pacing; I just couldn´t wrap my head around the fact that not only had Alice betrayed me, but also Emmett, Rosalie, _and_ Jasper. Jasper, he knew who she was, yet he still drew up that damn contract. _I thought we were best friends? Was this some kind of sick joke? _ I laughed bitterly, as I thought of Ashton Kutcher and wondered if I was indeed being Punk´d. Beyond angry, I decided to try one more time to get a straight answer from my sister. "Alice what the fuck were you thinking?" I shouted. "How could you do this to me… _to her_?" My body vibrated with the emotions I was helplessly trying to hold in. I literally could feel myself coming apart at the seems. My mind was saying to just run, but my body was still craving _her. _After everything that I´d learned tonight, I could still feel the pull, the connection that was so strong between us.

"Edward, I´m sorry, I never intended for either of you to get hurt," she pleaded desperately. "She wanted a Dom and I needed someone trustworthy. I couldn´t just let anybody train her!" I could see the tears in her eyes and even though I was pissed off at her for what she´d done; it still broke my heart to see her cry.

_Still, I couldn´t let her get off so easily._

"Damn it Alice," I roared angrily, "you just can´t play fucking God with people's lives!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried but failed to calm my fiery emotions. I felt like a ticking time bomb set to explode. There was no doubt in my mind that there would be nothing but destruction left in it´s wake.

"Edward," Alice´s voice shook with emotion, "are you going to leave her now?" Alice´s question was so unexpected that it virtually knocked the wind out of me.

_Would I leave her now? Did I even have a choice? I wasn´t my decision to make... or was it? _

I shook my head to dispel the foolish thoughts; I couldn´t let myself hope, because _she_ belonged to someone else now. My hair was standing up in angry disarray, as I tugged at it furiously; I´m sure I looked like a madman. The door slowly opened and the sight of her before me, coupled with the memories of last night in the playroom, had my cock hardening like cement. I looked at the beautiful creature before me and shivered internally at her close proximity. All I could do was stand there and glare at her intensely.

The intensity of my gaze must have been too much, because I watched how her body responded to my presence, automatically, her head lowered and she clasped her hands behind her back, with her feet shoulder length apart; she was exquisite in her display of submission.

I was certain she had seen the pride shining in my eyes, before she cast her eyes down towards the floor. My breath hitched, words could not express how much it pleased me watching as she presented herself to me, but it didn´t matter, because it still wasn´t enough.

_It would never be enough!_

_I don´t share! _

_I refused to be the other man in her life!_

And just like that, my resolve was set and my mind was made up, without another word, I walked out. I left the only woman I would ever love behind. The farther away I got, the harder it became for me to breath. I stopped briefly in the hallway, laying my forehead against the wall; my breaths were now coming in short pants and it was making me dizzy. My entire world had been turned upside down in less than twenty-four hours. _How would I ever recover from this?_

I staggered into the family room and slumped down on the couch, as my legs gave out on me. I leaned my head back against the soft leather and closed my eyes. Something damp nudging at my hand caused me to jump. Staring up at me with big innocent eyes was the cutest little puppy I´d ever seen. _Since when do you like dogs?_

_Probably, since I started shagging married women, guess I´m just full of surprises!_

I laughed bitterly at my lame attempt to make light of my current situation. "Hey boy," I said hesitantly lifting him up to confirm he was in fact a boy. "Where did you come from?" I asked wondering if my mother had gotten a dog for Christmas.

"He´s Bella´s," Jasper answered solemnly. I continued to pet my new friend as I blatantly ignored my old one. "Mind if I join you?"

"Can I stop you?" I responded dryly, not trying to hide my anger.

Jasper sighed as he took a seat to my left, "I know what you´re thinking, Edward, and you´re wrong," he raised his hand halting my interruption and continued to speak. "You´ve been in love with that little filly ever since I can remember, you´ve finally got a chance to be happy with the girl you love! Don´t piss it away because you´re mad at us." he advised looking me in the eye. Never one to mince words, Jasper always shot from the hip. I had to remind myself that no matter what was currently happening, he´s always been there for me. Finding the chink in my armor, Jasper continued to drive his point home. "You want me to believe that after all these years, you´re just going to walk away, and not even try?" Just the mention of walking away, had the gaping hole in my chest throbbing. Jasper stood up to leave, "Edward, you know you´re like a brother to me and I would never hurt you intentionally, but if you walk out on her now, you´ll be making the biggest mistake of your life. I suggest you think long and hard, and _talk _to her before you make a decision. Everything´s not always as black and white as it seems." Finished speaking his peace, Jasper left me alone to stew in my thoughts. Why would he suggest that I talk to her? Was there still more to this twisted tale of events that I didn´t know about?

_Did I want to know?_

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt that same familiar electric pull as I neared my father´s office. I just needed to hear the entire story, before I made a decision. My dick twitched in my jeans as I took note that Isabella had not moved. Impressed with her tenacity, I bid her come._ "_Isabella, come!" I turned on my heel and headed for the door, one way or another; I intended to get my answers – straight from the source.

I could hear the clicking of Alice´s heels as she raced to keep up with us. "Edward, where are you going?" she asked breathlessly, "and what am I going to tell mom, she wants to open the gifts?"

Not bothering to look back I replied, "I don´t know Alice, but – you´re good at making things up – I´m sure you´ll think of something creative." With that out of the way, I headed down the driveway to the car. Opening the passenger door, I turned to Isabella, "get in!" Without a second thought she clambered into the front seat of the car. I closed the door and let out a groan, the sight of her pink flesh peeking out at me, as her dress rose caused me to ache.

_It was going to be a long ride!_

__FtLoD__

I was at war with myself for the entire drive; my head was screaming that it didn´t matter what she had to say, I had been betrayed, but my heart was still holding out hope for something more. The entire ride back to the city was spent in silence, oddly though it wasn´t uncomfortable; I discreetly glanced her way several times and could tell she was deep in her headspace. I would have to have to handle this as a Dom, if I wanted her to open up to me.

Thinking back over our previous conversations, the few times I attempted to drop the Dom/sub aspect of our budding relationship, wanting to subtly get to know her better; she would clam up and not speak with the same ease and carefree attitude as before.

When addressing me as her Dom our conversations lasted well into the night, until I had to remind her of her bedtime. She was naturally submissive and I had to agree with my sister that it could have a disastrous outcome if someone like Isabella fell into the wrong hands. I couldn´t count the number of times I´d seen a submissive literally broken at the hands of a sadistic Dom.

Newbie´s can be forced into uncomfortable situations and are easily brainwashed into believing that this is what they want or just how the lifestyle is. I would equate it to a new born, if they are never given the opportunity to try different things and only drink apple juice for the first year of their lives, then they will think that is the best thing out there.

They won´t know that milk or orange juice may be better for them. Same way with Dom/subs or anyone being introduced to something new; it is easier to teach someone the wrong way than it is to teach them right. And once it´s programmed in, it´s like pulling teeth to get them to break their bad habits.

The old saying it definitely true to a certain extent,_ you can´t teach an old dog new tricks_. Most often by the time the mistake is corrected, there are permanent scars, or worse, permanent damaged to the mind and body. I couldn´t let that happen to pussycat, if a Dom is what she wanted and I wasn´t it, then I would refer her to Peter, knowing she would be in good hands.

_You are out of your fucking mind, if you believe that! You would never allow another Dominant to do the things you want to do to her! Don´t kid yourself Cullen, no matter what happens tonight... you´re already in too deep!_

Truer words had never been spoken, without my consent; my heart had rectified the situation. I could not nor would not give up this beautiful creature sitting next to me. Fate was a cruel motherfucker, but I wouldn´t look the fucking gift horse in the mouth. He was a sick and twisted bastard; I would inevitably take my lemons and make the sweetest fucking lemonade known to mankind.

Pulling into the parking garage at Escala, I could feel my hands twitching as I imagined taking Isabella to my playroom. _Stop it Cullen, it´s too soon... talking remember, you need to get to the bottom of this fiasco! _I took a deep breath, and listened as the deviant spoke with sense for once.

I climbed out of the car and walked around to open the passenger side door. Extending my hand in offering, "Come pussycat, we have much to discuss." I watched in rapt fascination as her body slowly relaxed and she place her tiny hand in mine. I was once again blown away by the amount of trust she was placing in me; I would do everything in my power to never to break it.

She shivered as she stepped out into the cold garage; I inwardly kicked myself for not allowing her to retrieve her belongings. In my haste to get answers I dragged her out into the wintery night without so much as a shawl. _Damn it, I´m fucking up already!_ I removed my jacket and place it over her delicate shoulders. "Here you go, you must be freezing. I´m sorry I didn´t think to grab your coat," I apologized, as I wrapped her in the warm fabric; she looked so small as the enormous blazer covered her body shielding it from the cold.

Keeping her eyes trained on the concrete floor, she spoke softly. "It´s okay, Sir, thank you for the jacket." I bit the side of my cheek to keep from groaning, the way her mouth caressed the word _Sir, _had me wanting to take her against the hood of my car. _I would just file that little fantasy away for a later date. _

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, ma´am," Seth called from the guard´s desk as we entered the lobby. I could see him admiring Isabella, and my heart swelled with pride. His gaze was not one of lust and disrespect – quite the opposite actually – but that of man who was able to appreciate a beautiful woman in a respectful way. At Seth´s reaction, the deviant in me swelled with pride; I couldn´t wait to show off my new pet in public. I wanted the world to know that she was mine. _Mine! _I thought possessively.

_Slowdown, there Domward! We haven´t even heard the whole story yet. She could be an ´ours´, and if so, are you willing to share?_

Not giving my thoughts time to fester, I paused to greet the young man – who I´d always regarded in a friendly manner. "Indeed it is Seth," I winked slyly. "This lovely young lady is, _my _Isabella... Isabella Swan, meet Seth Call, the night watchman." I told her indicating towards the Native American man behind the desk.

_Your Isabella?_

_Yes, practice makes perfect!_

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, Sir," she said softly, leaning a bit closer into my side. In her eyes, I saw a flicker of recognition, but it was gone as soon as it came, almost as if I imagined it. _Hmm, that was something else I would file away for later discussion._

"You too, ma´am. You folks have a good night," he called as I lead Isabella to the elevator.

"You too, Seth, good night."

__FtLoD__

The ride up to the penthouse was uneventful; I did notice that Isabella remained just slightly behind and to the right of me. She had come so far in such a short time. Rosalie had done one hell of a job training her. _I needed to remember to thank her that is if I ever decided to speak to any of them again!_

Not bothering to play the eager host, I went straight to my office, where we would be having... _the talk_. "Isabella this is my office," I stated gesturing towards the door. "Come," I said, as I headed down the hallway. Turning on the light, I stepped aside so that she could enter the submissive´s room. "Depending on tonight´s outcome, this will be your room. It is complete with an adjoining bathroom and a walk-in closet. Everything that you could possibly need or want can be found in this room." I watched eagerly as she took in her surroundings. Stepping behind her I was close enough to feel her heat, but far enough that our bodies weren´t touching. I leaned my head in and inhaled deeply, saturating my lungs with her intoxicating scent. "In 10 minutes, I want you kneeling outside my office door, pet, in what ever little delectable surprise you have hiding underneath that dress and make sure you keep on those heels." I smirked as her body visibly shuddered and her breath hitched. I backed out of the room closing the door behind me without giving her the chance to respond. _Let´s see what my little closet vixen does with this assignment!_

I quickly made it to my room to prepare for whatever was to become of this night. Thanks to Jasper, I already knew she´d been to see Dr. Ateara and everything was as it should be. It didn´t hurt to be personal friends with a number of professionals that lived the lifestyle. Dr. Claire Ateara, OB/GYN, was a good friend and colleague that just so happened to also be a submissive, so I never had to wait more than three days for test results when I sent her a new sub. _What can I say, I was a lucky motherfucker!_

Brushing my teeth, I let my mind roam over all the possible scenarios that could take place after our conversation. I was hoping the one that ended with me buried balls deep in Isabella´s pussy was the likely winner. Just in case that happened, I decided to throw on a pair of loose fitting lounge pants and nothing else.

Easy access was essential in the heat of the moment. Having to take the time to remove a bunch of unnecessary clothes, only allowed an opening for you to change your mind. So, I was definitely taking the easy route in this instance. After a few more minute of piddling around my room, I made my way down the hall and was nearly knocked on my ass by the sight that greeted me.

There in all her half-naked glory – was _my_ Isabella – waiting in a strapless bra and a tiny pair of matching panties. She looked good enough to eat and I was feeling mighty hungry. Gauging her reaction, I commanded her to follow, without telling her to stand. "Come, pussycat," I instructed walking into my office and flipping the light switch on. I watched as Isabella crawled like an experienced lioness, making sure to stay just a few inches behind me. The tent in my pants rivaled that of my swollen heart as pride surged through my body. "Very good pussycat, you please me greatly in your service," I praised. "Now take a seat and let´s get to the bottom of this, shall we?" I suggested inclining my head in the direction of the chair located in front of my desk.

With just as much gracefulness and poise she perched herself into the waiting chair, eyes down studying her clasped hands. I moved to take my seat and just sat there studying this exquisite being. She had taken the clip from her hair and it hung in a mass of large curls around her heart-shaped face, cascading down to cover the tops of her succulent breast.

My fingers twitched along with my cock, at the prospect of running my fingers through her silky tresses, while sliding my cock between her pouty pink lips. It looked as if she had touched up her make-up; I was glad that she felt comfortable using the items Alice had secured for her. Thoughts of my sister serve to bring me back to the right frame of mind and the reason for this little sit-down we were having.

_Everything else would have to be put on the back burner for the time being._

I took in a deep breath; this could go one of three ways:

Isabella could tell me she that was still married and wanted some kind of twisted relationship on the side.

She could tell me that she just wanted a short, but kinky fling to satisfy her curiosity, when she visited Seattle.

The husband was history or a figment of my imagination – again I say, _"__tomato vs. ta-mah-toe"_ –but anyway you sliced it she would be _mine and only mine_ to do with as I pleased.

I´m not going to lie; I was praying to the heavens it was the latter. I´m not sure if I could let her walk out of my life and I _damn_ sure wasn´t about to let some other fucker put his hands on her, so here goes nothing. "Isabella, this office, along with the kitchen table and the submissive room are what I like to consider free areas," I explained. "When you are in those specific areas of the house you are to speak your mind freely, but at the same time remain respectful. I will, however, grant a bit more leeway when entering your personal sleeping quarters, because I want you to have a place where you can express yourself openly and honestly." I wanted her to understand that, although she was giving me control over her that she was not a prisoner and in_ her_ room we would abide by _her _rules. Seeing the perplexity of her expression, I continued on with my explanation. "For instance if you and I are in your room and you´re angry and feel the need to tell me to_ go fuck myself, _I want you to do so. After all, it´s your room and we abide by your rules when in the confinement of those four walls." I watched as the light of realization shown in her expression, she understood and I was pleased that she wasn´t afraid to subtly make the indication. "While I want you to give me your will freely, I don´t want to take away your free will. Do you understand what I´m trying to tell you?" I asked after my convoluted speech. I waited for her to answer and was pleased yet again, by her waiting for permission to speak. Her submission knew no bounds; it would be an honor to be her Dom. "Very good, pet, you make speak freely, but with respect, for the remainder of the night." Her eyes were still cast down, but I wanted to look into her mocha pools for this conversation, so I commanded her to lift her head. "Eyes on me, pet, I want to see you while you speak." My knuckles were white from holding on to the arms of my chair so tightly; it was taking all my inner strength to stay seated and not just take her over my desk roughly.

When her eyes met mine, I could tell that she was nervous; she was just as much a victim in all this as I was. "Yes Sir," she breathed. "If I understand you correctly, in my room we can be just Edward and Bella." she responded softly with just a bit of hesitation to her voice.

"That´s exactly what I meant, pet. If you had a bad day or if you´re angry about something, I want you to be able to share that with me." I said sincerely hoping to convey through my words that she meant more to me than just a sub. "Now that´s somewhat settled, I know that our contract only covered the one scene, so as of now, whatever happens tonight, will be between two consensual adults. The same safe-word system still applies, but before we go any farther, we need to talk. Trust is a major part of a Dom/sub relationship, if there´s no trust there can be no relationship." I wanted to put that out there to set the stage for my next question. "Isabella, I will never lie to you and I will _not_ tolerate you lying to me. That being said, I need to know where your husband fits into this arrangement? I have never, nor will I ever, share my submissive." I held my breath as I waited for her to speak.

The look on her face was not what I expected, it wasn´t fear or even embarrassment at being caught, her eyes glazed over as if she wanted to cry, but that too quickly faded and what I saw then, left me even more confused.

Isabella´s mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out. She bowed her head and began to fidget uncomfortably in her seat, clearly something had happened, but she seemed to be reluctant to tell me. "Isabella!" I called sternly. Her head shot up and it looked as if she was pleading with me to understand. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and make whatever it was that was bothering her go away, but couldn´t we had to talk first. "We can´t go any farther if you won´t talk to me," I said honestly. "If you don´t want to tell me, just safe word," I barked impatiently. "Stop wasting my time!" She flinched, visibly shaken by my words. I had to get her to talk; I just hoped that my plan to use reverse psychology, didn´t come back to bite me in the ass.

"I... uh..." she started slowly. It seemed like she was having trouble collecting her thought. "Cheated," she whispered so quietly that I almost didn´t hear.

I was confused by what she said. Who cheated? Was she trying to tell me that she had been with someone else? "Isabella, I don´t understand," I said looking confused. "Are you telling me that this isn´t the first time you´ve cheated on your husband?" I wasn´t trying to insult her, but I just needed to know, especially, since this was so out of her character.

_You don´t know that! _

_It´s been years, and people change!_

"No, Sir," she told me looking ashamed. "He cheated on me," she sighed, "I even found out later on that he was engaged to my father´s girlfriend´s daughter at the same time; who also happens to be five months pregnant." Finally, her facade broke and she literally crumbled. The tears silently cascaded down her cheeks as her shoulders shook with emotion, breaking my heart in the process. I wanted to find that motherfucker and make him pay for hurting my girl. No longer able to keep my hands to myself, I rushed to her side and gathered her in my arms.

Pulling her to stand between my legs as I leaned back to sit on the edge of the desk, I rubbed soothing circles at the base of her spine, and felt her body slowly relax and melt into my touch. "Shh, pussycat, I´ve got you now," I cooed softly into her silky hair. I couldn´t help the overwhelming sense of relief that washed over my body.

The heat of her body pressed against mine, was causing me to burn with desire. There was no need for her to tell me anymore tonight. I just wanted to make her feel good and make all her hurt and pain go away. My cock was wedged between our bodies and from the uncomfortable hardness I was experiencing; I could tell he had a few ideas of his own to help with her forgetting process.

"I´m... so... sor... sorry, Sir," she sniffled. "I didn´t know it was you... please don´t send me away." she whispered softly into my neck.

"Shh... my naughty girl," I soothed. "I could never send you away, you make me so happy the way you serve me." Unable to fight the pull, my lips found the pulse point on her neck and I began to suck lightly. "Mmm... pussycat, you taste so fucking good. Do you feel how much you please me?" I asked as I ground my hard member into her stomach. "See what you´ve done to me naughty girl? How can I sleep so uncomfortable?" I continued to suck and nip at her neck, while I tugged gently on her hair.

"Uhh... please... Sir," she moaned in frustration. Her body was instinctively trying to seek out friction, but I held her hips tightly preventing any movement.

"Please what, pussycat?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Tell me what it is my naughty little girl wants."

"Please Sir," she breathed. "Can this girl have your cock... in her mouth?"

_Fuck!_

_I thought she´d never ask! _

My dick twitched behind the thin material, trying to claw it´s way to pussycat. "Fuck... naughty girl,"I groaned. "Your wish is my command. Now, on your knees like a good little pet." I watched in a daze as her body sunk to the floor in front of me, and her pink little tongue peeked out to moisten her lips in anticipation.

Pulling the string on my pants had them falling away in a puddle around my legs. I stroked my engorged member slowly, spreading the oozing pre-cum all around the head. Her eyes glazed over like a crack-whore waiting for a much needed hit. "Is this what you what, naughty girl?" I teased watching her pull the bottom lip that I was dying to bite between her teeth. "You want my big cock in your mouth?" She looked up at me from under her thick lashes and whimpered, while bobbing her head up and down. "Uh, uh, uhh... pussycat," I chastised. "I don´t think you deserve my cock in your filthy mouth." I said roughly as I rubbed the head against her cheek. I could feel sparks shoot throughout my entire body from being in such close proximity of my pussycat. "If you want it beg, beg for the privilege of sucking my cock!"

"Please... Sir," she whined, "can this girl please have your cock in her mouth?"

Her words just made my cock harder, as if that was even possible. "Open!" I ordered. I groaned loudly as her hot mouth closed around my throbbing member. "Ungh... fuck... that´s it pet take my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours." I grunted as my hands made their way into her hair, guiding her movements. Her deep throaty moans vibrated the length of my entire body and fuel my need to fuck her mouth harder. "Fuck, girl! Take it all, take all my fucking cock..." I could feel the coil tightening and balls were heavy with my impending release.

"Mmm..." she moaned deeply. She flattened her tongue and ran it up and down the underside of my cock, before taking in my entire length, until her nose was buried in my neatly trimmed pubic hair. That sent me into orbit and I began to thrust wildly, in and out of her hot mouth.

"Ungh... so fucking good... that´s... it girl," I grunted breathlessly. "I´m so fucking close..." I could feel my orgasm building as I thrust my hips in wild abandon. As much as I was enjoying the feel of her mouth, I wanted to be buried deep in her tight hole, when I finally found my release. "Stop... I need to be inside you," I growled aggressively. Before she could register what was happening, I swiped my hand across the corner of my desk, removing any and all obstructions, and had her sprawled out in front of me. "I can fucking smell your arousal," I moaned ripping away her panties. I swiped two fingers between her folds and just as I thought... she was soaking wet for me. "Naughty girl, you´re so fucking wet," I breathed huskily. "Is that for me pussycat? Are you soaking wet for me? Does having my big cock in your mouth make you wet for me?"

"Mmhmm," she groaned as she pushed her hips back into my hand.

My hand came down quickly on her ass cheek, causing her to yelp in surprise; I´d already warned her once tonight about answering me verbally. "Answer me," I growled yanking her head back by a handful of her hair. "Does my fucking cock make you wet? Tell me now, or I´ll fuck you hard and fast, getting my own release, leaving you wanting and without release." I immediately noticed that her body froze, something I said cause her to react badly. _What the fuck? I thought she wanted this as much as I did? At least that´s what her body was __saying. _

"Red," she whispered as her body began to tremble.

_What the fuck just happened? _The deviant was howling in pain, wanting to claw his way out._ I was so close! Why the fuck did she stop! _He screamed over and over, gnashing his teeth and wanting to destroy any and everything in his path.

As much as I wanted to protest; Isabella was my first priority, and I had to make sure she was okay. Not bothering to pull up my pants, I pulled her into my lap. She nuzzled into my neck and I could feel the dampness of her tears as they saturated my skin. I was baffled! I had no idea what I´d done to garner such a reaction. "Talk to me pussycat," I encouraged. "I can´t take care of you, if you don´t talk to me."

"Please don´t be angry with me, Sir," she began, "it... it was becoming too much... to fast."

"Isabella, I don´t understand," I said in bewilderment. "Is penetration a hard limit for you? Did that bastard hurt you?" I couldn´t help the anger and jealousy that flooded my senses at the thought of that monster with his hands on _my_ Isabella.

"No! No, Sir, physically... he... he never hurt me," she stammered. "I... I´m... uh..."

She wasn´t making fucking sense, if nobody hurt her, then why was I sitting here with a hard-on the size of an anaconda. I was beginning to loose my temper. "Isabella, my patience are wearing thin," I warned sternly. "If you don´t want to find yourself across my knee, then you will tell me at once what´s the fucking problem or get the fuck out and stop wasting my fucking time!"

She burrowed deeper into my neck and her words came out in a rush and somewhat muffled. "I´m a virgin!" she blurted out.

"YOU´RE A FUCKING WHAT?"

* * *

Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Lol! Hated to leave you naughty pets without release, but it just couldn't be helped. Leave me some love and let me know what you guys thought of there first encounter, now that the cat is out of the bag! As always, I want to leave you guys with something to tide you over until my eminent return!

**Rec Time:**

**House of Hope by rbsschess**

**Human Sexuality by rbsschess**

**Be My Master - Head Master? by rbsschess**

**Diamond in the Rough by lmlx8**

**My Greatest Masterpiece by luvrofink & MarchHare5**

**Reliquish by luvrofink**

**Located on the Writer's**

**Gateway to the Heart by samekraemer**

**The Adventures of Rusty and Spidey by samekraemer**

**LAMTAF 2: La Famiglia by citizencullen25**

**Sweet Treats and Deadbeats by citizencullen25**

And don't forget to check out the blog: **www(.)fortheloveofdomination(.)blogspot(.)com**

That ought to hold you till I get back! lol!

Laterzzz pets:)

~Krazi & Mojo~

FYI... Mojo says to tell everyone, although he's not into men, Dr. Domward is much hotter in person!


	14. Chapter 13: The fall of the Cullen Empir

Howdy pets!

Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but RL´s been creeping in. Anyway, I just want to bow at your feet and thank you all for the love and support you guys are showing me. I apologize for not responding to all the reviews, but I did read them all... and let me say, "you guys crack me the hell up!" Well with out further ado, I give you the continuation of chapter 12! Enjoy and I´ll see you guys at the end!

~Krazi~

**WARNING: PANTY ALERT! YOU MAY WANT TO OBTAIN A REPLACEMENT PAIR BEFORE READING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! WE ARE NOT LIABLE FOR ANY RUINED PANTY SEATS!**

**Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ and _Jdonovan09_ ! Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 13

The fall of the Cullen Empire pt2... The Aftermath...

_Previously, on For the Love of Domination..._

_She burrowed deeper into my neck and her words came out in a rush and somewhat muffled. "I´m a virgin!" she blurted out._

"_YOU´RE A FUCKING WHAT?" _

**EPOV**

I jolted with shock at Isabella´s words and almost sent her tumbling to the floor. Thankfully, I was able to catch her before she fell. _Had I heard her correctly? Did she just say that she was a virgin? _Clearly the stress of tonight´s revelations and fuckery was wreaking havoc on my hearing. "Isabella," the sound amplified in the now quiet room, "did you just say what I think you said?"

"Uhh... well... that depends," she whispered. "Does it really matter, Sir?" I could tell that she was on edge, her breathing, or lack there of was a dead give away.

I could hear the hope and uncertainty ringing in her voice. _What did she mean did it matter? Of course it did! It meant everything to me! _Though I´d never made love to a single woman in my lifetime, nor had I the desire to; I´d always dreamed of being with Isabella and taking her slowly and tenderly. I couldn´t believe that not only would I get my wish, but also, she _wanted_ me to have her – _all of her_.

I was brought out of my stupor when Isabella moved to stand. _What? Where was she going?_ Instinctively, my hold tightened around her waist. "Hey, you, where do you think you're going?" I asked, confused by her sudden attempt at departure.

"Its okay," she said from behind a thick wall of hair. "You don´t need to say anything; I´ll just call Ali to come and get me." Although, I couldn´t see her face, I knew that she was crying.

Feeling like a complete ass for making her cry, my heart ached at the thought of causing her pain, intentional or otherwise. I quickly tried to right my wrongs because my stunned silence was sending her the wrong message. "I´d really like you to stay," I told her honestly, wiping the tears from her brown eyes. "I think we need to talk, but maybe that would work out better this time, if we did so as, Edward and Isabella. What do you say?"

She giggled nervously and the movement caused my ill-mannered cock to rear his ugly head. "I´d like that very much, but only if you promise to call me Bella." she said wiggling her hips slightly. _Oh... my little pussycat wants to play! Something else to file away for later!_

"Uh, yeah, but if you keep that up," cupping her still very moist sex, "we won´t be doing much talking." I waggled my eyebrows to emphasize my point. I wanted nothing more than for her to spend the night with me, so I could wake up wrapped in her arms tomorrow morning, but I was suddenly feeling very unsure of myself, and this entire situation. Maybe a little wine will dissolve some of the _tension_. "Why don´t you go and get dressed and meet me in the living room," I suggested.

"Yeah, I am a bit under dressed," she confessed shyly, as the most beautiful pink hue colored her cheeks. "Not saying any names, but... someone broke my panties." Her lightheartedness gave me hope that everything would be all right. _For __tonight, at least! _

Looking into her mocha colored orbs, solidified my feelings, there was noway I could let her go... _not now, not ever. _I took my hand and gently caressed her cheek; she was beautiful beyond words. Her little pink tongue came out to play as she wet her bottom lip, while her eyes darted back and forth between my lips to my chest.

Taking that as a sign of invitation, I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. A surge of electricity passed between us and I slowly began deepening the kiss. Since the moment I´d laid eyes on my brown-eyed beauty; I´d longed to capture that succulent bottom lip she was always chewing on, and do a bit of chewing myself. I pulled the lip in question in to my mouth and suckled lightly, my eyes rolled back in my head as the temperature in the room continued to rise.

Lightly I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, praying she´d grant me entrance into her sweet cavern. I wasn´t disappointed as she invited me into a sugar lover´s paradise; her sweetness was indescribable. My tongue instinctively sought out hers in companionship and like they´d been dancing together for years, they moved in a cohesive manner.

The kiss was slow but building, neither one of us, were in a hurry; we took our time exploring one another´s mouths. Somehow in the midst of all the commotion, my dick found his happy place wedged between her thighs; I could literally feel the heat and moisture seeping from her sex and running along my length. As if I no longer had control over my body, my hips bucked hitting her clit and she moaned deeply into my mouth. My dick oozed a little celebratory fluid of its own at the sound.

The heightened sensations caused me to take the kiss one step farther and my fingers instantly sought out refuge in her thick silky mane. I pulled her as close to me as humanly possible, not even air could pass between us.

When I felt her hot little hand brush across the head of my dick, I hissed. I knew this was getting out of hand... and quickly. The deviant in my head was yelling "take her, take her," while my more sensible side was telling me "to stop!" _I don´t even have to tell whose side my dick was on! _

I´ll give you three guesses and the first two we won´t even count.

_Yeah, could it be any more obvious!_

All to soon, self-preservation kicked in and our bodies forced us to take a much-needed breath. Not wanting to break the connection completely, I moved to her neck and started peppering her throat with open-mouthed kisses. _God her skin tasted like heaven! If I could, I´d bottle it up and sell it! I __would make a fortune!_

She sighed sweetly and melted into my affections, I could smell and feel her arousal, as it continued to seep from her core. The fact that she had taken to scratching my scalp lightly with her fingernails was not helping to _soften_ my current situation. It was going to be hard to pull away. _No pun intended!_ I groaned into her neck, not wanting to, but knowing we had to stop. "Mmm... Bella," I moaned into her neck. "We´ve got to stop now."

"Nooo..." she whined. I could hear the pout in her voice and it made me smile. _In due time my naughty little girl, in due time!_

I applied a little bit of pressure to her mound with the heel of my hand. Her breath hitched and she pushed her hips forward, clearly needing a bit more friction. The move caused my dick to twitch, and from the throaty moan that slipped through her luscious lips, it was obvious to me that was the response that she was looking for. "I promise, when the time is right, sweet girl," I said huskily. "I assure you; I´ll make it worth your while. Now, go get dressed, before I change my mind." I slapped her on the ass causing her to yelp as she scurried from the room.

I hoped the blush that was deliciously covering the top half of her body, was due to her arousal and not from embarrassment. I would hate to think that Isabella would be ashamed of me seeing her body. She was quite an exquisite creature.

__FtLoD__

It took me a while, but I was finally able to wrestle the anaconda back into his cage. Wasn´t the easiest task I assumed that fucker was strong and had a mind of its own! I seriously considered giving Rose a call, to ask if I could borrow one of her cock cages. _This fucker needed to be restrained!_

Just the thought of my family and what they´d put Isabella and I through, caused my stomach to churn. I was still having a hard time, wrapping my head around the fact that they had deceived both of us. No matter what angle I looked at it, it still bothered me that they would stoop to such a level.

Alice was known to meddle in the affairs of the people she cared about, but this was going to far. I understood that Isabella should have been kept in the dark, but why me? Why not let me in on the little secret?

_If you want answers, you know what you need to do! Stop being a pussy and call your sister! We got what we wanted and in the end that´s all that matters! Now stop pouting like a little girl, man-the-fuck-up and go find out all the details concerning that fucktard she was/is married to!_

I was still reeling from Isabella´s revelation of the cheating husband. _What a fucking ass! _ I wanted to do a fucking touchdown dance, when I found out the fucker hadn´t touched her! _ My angel was still as pure as the driven snow. _

_Pure as the snow my ass! I was there last night; remember? There was nothing pure, about the way you made her purrrrr! _the deviant chuckled darkly. Every time I thought back to the fact that Isabella was still a virgin, I outwardly shivered.

On one hand, I was happier than a kid in a candy store, but then on the other, the thought of me taking her roughly and causing her unnecessary pain, had bile rising in my throat. Just the idea of me hurting her in _anyway_, made me sick to my stomach.

Things had gotten pretty intense last night in the playroom, there was no doubt in my mind that I could have convinced her to change her views on penetration. Had it been any other Dom... he would have, of that I was certain.

"_She wanted a Dom and I needed someone trustworthy. I couldn´t just let anybody train her!"_Unbidden, the force of Alice´s words caused me to pause in shock.

_See, she chose you, not to hurt you, but because you´re a good Dom and she trusted you not to break her. _Even the deviant was pleading my sister´s case now. _What if someone like Felix had gotten a hold of her, once she was strapped to that table, do you think he would have __cared about a contract. NO! He would have torn her to shreds and then threw her away like last weeks leftovers._

Felix was someone, I never wanted anywhere near my pussycat. He was a vile and sadistic fuck, who got off on abusing women´s trust, along with their bodies. The images of _my _brown-eyed beauty broken and torn from another man´s assault had me running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of my stomach. Words couldn´t describe the pain that had me doubling over in agony. I slumped down on the now closed toilet seat and yanked at my hair painfully.

I welcomed the pain, wanting nothing more than to pull the images of a bloodied and bruised Isabella from my mind. Conjuring up images of Felix was child´s play compared to the things I´d seen James McGowan do. _He was one sick and twisted bastard!_

Feeling weak, I stumbled over to the sink and splashed some cool water on my face, and tried to get my accelerated breathing under control. God, I couldn´t even _think_ about her with another man, much less another Dom.

I wasn´t there yet, but someday, I _knew _that I had to thank my sister for bringing Isabella and I together. _I just didn´t know when that would be!_

When I was able to get my breathing under control, I rinsed my mouth out and headed back into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of Merlot from the wine refrigerator, two glasses and made my way into the living room.

My breath caught, as I paused to take in a view that I would never tire of. Isabella was standing in front of the balcony doors looking out onto the never-ending view of Seattle that my condo offered.

Each of the rooms in my condo, with the exception of my playroom, had an entire wall made of glass, as well as a balcony to step onto, for a panoramic view of the city. It was one of the main reasons I´d chosen to live here in the first place. She looked as if this was her daily routine of winding down after a long day at work. Something she used to will away the stress of a long day.

_If only I could convince her that this was where she belonged. Be it standing by my side or kneeling at my feet, her place was with me. Always!_

That was a sight I prayed would never go away, I had to bite my tongue to keep from pleading with her to move in with me permanently. _ Slowdown, Casanova, its too soon. We don´t know the extent of what she´s been through. _

_First, we need to find out exactly what happen with that pussy of an ex-husband, and second, we don´t know if she´s even interested in anything more than being our sub. We don´t want to scare her away! Not after we´ve waited so long to make her ours! _

Once again, I was shocked by the ability of the deviant to think with common sense. Truth be told, I didn´t know how Isabella felt about me – after such a traumatic experience – maybe she wasn´t ready to jump into another relationship so soon. I won´t lie and say that the thought of her not returning my feelings didn´t sting, but like so many other things; it too had to be filed away for another day. _Taking it slow, remember!_

"Helloooo... earth to Edward." It wasn´t until I heard Isabella´s sweet voice that I realized I was openly gawking at her. "Where were you just now? I´ve been calling your name, but you seemed to be on another planet." Her brow was creased as if she was trying to solve and ancient mystery.

I felt my face heat up at being caught and took a shot at answering truthfully, "Sorry, I got caught up enjoying the beautiful view," I responded with a smirk.

Turning to face the wall of windows again, she sighed in contentment. "It is breathtaking, isn´t it?" she asked wistfully. "It kind of reminds me of my condo back in New York. I´m lucky enough to have a pretty good view of Manhattan," her eyes glowed with pride as she described her condo. Her next words shocked me. "Umm... you should come with me to visit sometime, I´d love to show you around."

"Yeah, I´d like to think so," I responded just as wistful. It was apparent we were referring to two different views. Clearly, she didn´t see herself the way I did, just one more thing to add to my growing list of things to work on; hopefully, when I was done, she would feel beautiful and loved. "I think I´d like that," I agreed to her invitation with an edge of hope to my tone. "I´ve been to New York for work a few times, but very rarely do I get out to explore the city. It would be nice to see the sights with someone who knew the lay of the land." Popping the cork on the wine, I did an internal fist pump as the deviant sang, "we´re going to New York with Isabella!" over and over again in my head. I set the bottle on the table to breath, while I put on some music.

While the sounds of Kenny G floated quietly throughout the room, I moved to start a fire. I was hoping that the quiet ambiance would help to somewhat lighten the mood and help to make Isabella feel more comfortable. I wanted her to open up and let me in, and maybe even convince her to let me help with her healing process.

I turned around to see my beautiful angel curled up on the couch holding two glasses of wine. She looked so at home, in a soft pink tank top and matching yoga pants; I was hoping that it wasn´t just a look and that she _was_ comfortable here... with me, _in my home_. "Wine?" she asked holding up the glass. _Comfortable... check!_

"Thank you." My hand grazed her fingers and the ever-present electrical current was back. _I wondered if she felt it too? _I took a seat next to her, but made sure to keep a little distance; I didn´t want her to feel overwhelmed. "Uh... Isabella," she quirked an eyebrow, "I mean, Bella," I grinned sheepishly. "I just want to start by saying, _I´m sorry_." She opened her mouth to interrupt, but I held my hand up to stop her. "I _do_ owe you an apology for the way I acted tonight. _I_ am a seasoned and responsible Dominant, and tonight, I didn´t display either of those qualities." I confessed feeling disgusted with myself for losing control.

"Edward..." she started, but I raised my hand to cut her off before she could go any farther.

"No, Bella," I said, placing my glass on the table and reaching for the hand that wasn´t holding her wine. "I _knew_ that when you immediately fell into submissive mode that´s how you needed to process what happened, but I took advantage of your trust _and_ the situation. Instead of being a good Dom and taking care of your needs, I let my dick take over and failed to place your needs before my own." I gently squeezed her tiny hand, hoping to convey through my touch just how sorry I was. "God, I´m such a fucking monster!" Breathing deeply, I ran my free hand through my unruly mane, "when I think about what could have happened if you hadn´t safe-worded and brought me back to my senses." I shuddered at the thought of how much pain I could have caused her unintentionally. "I swear to God, I had no idea; when Alice told me that you had no experience being a sub, I didn´t realize she meant **no experience...** WHATSOEVER!" My self-loathing was becoming too much and I was unable to stay seated.

I paced the length of my living room in agitation. How could I ever convince her to be my submissive after what I´d done; I didn´t trust myself, how could I expect her to trust me? Glaring out onto the city, I suddenly felt the tension slowly melt away as her tiny hand wrapped around my bicep.

Indescribable warmth spread throughout my entire body, somehow I knew that it would take some time, but we´d get there. "Hey, stop being so hard on yourself," she said sternly. "I may not have a lot of sexual experience, but I am a pretty good judge of character, I trusted you to take care of me... and _you_ didn´t do anything that _I_ didn´t want you to do. Safe and consensual remember! I _felt_ safe with you and I pretty much gave you all the consent you needed, when I asked you to put your dick in my mouth. So would you stop with the apologies already; you didn´t do anything wrong! Well, maybe just one thing," she told me looking away.

I took my thumb and forefinger and gently pushed her chin up, so that I could see her eyes. "And what was the one thing I did to offend you, Ms. Swan?" I asked huskily, purposely using her maiden name. I was rewarded with her signature blush, but she still didn´t answer my question. Leaning in closer so that we were just barely touching, I whispered into her ear. "You´re blushing, Ms. Swan, now I´m intrigued about what it is that you´re keeping from me. Don´t make me punish you." I threatened and bit down lightly on her earlobe.

Her breath hitched loudly and I could feel her leaning into my touch, "hanging..." she breathed. "You left me hanging."

I threw my head back and chuckled darkly, "oh my naughty, naughty girl, the things I would like to do to you." I skimmed my nose lightly along the pulse point on her neck; the heady scent of lavender was making me feel intoxicated. Her soft moan let me know that I had her exactly where I wanted her. "But I regret to inform you that will have to wait until after we talk. I´m nothing if not a smart man; I tend to learn from my mistakes and try not to make the same ones twice.

She let her head fall into my shoulder and groaned. "Do we have to," she whined. "I was just hoping we could skip that part."

"Bella," I paused waiting for her to look up. "As much as I want to pick up where we left off... we _need_ to talk. Any relationship should be built on a solid foundation, and communication is the glue that holds it all together. If you decide you that you still want to be my sub, then you´re going to have to communicate with me."

"Do you still want me?" she asked looking down at her hands. She had no idea just how much I wanted her.

_Yeah, I know, save it for later! _

I cupped her cheek and stroked it lightly with my thumb, "I´ll always want you, Bella."

__FtLoD__

Three hours and an entire bottle of whine later, I was seething, having learned what that piece of shit had put Isabella through. The only bright side to the whole fucking story was that it was being annulled and it would be like that fucked up fiasco never happened.

Even though it was a sore subject for her, she opened up to me with minimal coaxing. It was so easy to talk to her; it was as if this was an everyday occurrence for us. _Something else that just proves we belong together! _ I was a little more than pissed at my sister at the moment, but I must say that I enjoyed hearing about O.G.J.B. - _Operation Get Jacob Black. _

_Yeah, the little pixie was diabolical! _

_Never fuck with the ones she loved!_

I couldn´t believe that bastard cheated on her at their _wedding_ reception of all places! _Who the fuck in their right mind does __that! _I knew that Isabella was a proud person and though I felt sorry for what she´d been through; right now, my pity would be the opposite of helpful. Never had I felt so helpless in all my life, than in that moment as she quietly cried into my chest, while I secretly planned the demise of one, Jacob Black.

Not that I was complaining, but the more Isabella opened up to me, the closer her body had inched towards me. It broke my heart to hear her say that she felt like she could never trust another man enough to give him her heart away again. She said initially, she wanted Alice to find her a Dom, because all she was interested in was a weekend arrangement. Basically, she was telling me that she had given up on love. _So, am I reading too much into it or does it feel like she´s straddling the fence and considering changing her mind? _I just had to get her to see me as more than just a Dom... _but how?_

How was I going to fix this? How could I make her see that all men weren´t the same? Better yet, how could I convince her that _I _wasn´t the same and to give me a chance to show her how it felt to be loved by someone who would worship her like she deserved to be worshiped?

She was currently nestled in the crook of my arm with her eyes closed, humming along with Kenny G´s ´The Moment´ as it poured through the room softly from the sound system. And indeed this was _the moment_, the moment I felt like things between us were beginning to shift, and I planned on stopping at nothing until I proved to Isabella that we belonged together. "I can´t believe that he was engaged to your Dad´s girlfriend´s daughter," I seethed finally breaking the silence. "What a fucking prick! I would love to get my hands on him; he would have a hard time fucking anything on two legs, walking around with his dick in a pickle jar!" I was boiling with rage, so Isabella´s gut busting laughter caught me off guard. I gazed down at her like she´d grown a third eye, and that just caused her to laugh harder. You know what they say, _can´t beat em´... join em´! _I was now laughing right along with her, but still had no clue as to what was so funny, but Isabella´s hearty laughter was infectious. She was so tickled that she even snorted a time or two. I could finally see her guard coming down completely.

"A pickle jar! Edward, really?" Isabella stuttered between giggles. "Would that be with or without the pickles? The more I try to picture it, the more I...¨ unable to finish her thought, Isabella doubled over in my lap, laughing so hard that tears were coming from her eyes. Of course the anaconda took notice. Stand-up kind of guy that he was! _Okay, this time... pun totally intended!_

_Down boy! Hopefully, we´ll get our chance soon!_

"Hey," called Isabella, sobering up from her bout of laughter. "You´re not going to believe who Leah´s little brother is? Seth, you remember him, don´t you? You and your dad took care of him for Charlie." I smacked my forehead as realization of whom she was speaking of dawned on me. "FYI, my friend, I am sooo jealous of that truck you guys gave him for Christmas." she teased grinning from ear to ear. "He loved it!"

_Damn!_

I was so busy planning that asshole´s demise that I completely missed the connection between Sue and her daughter. It´s hard to believe that the girl Isabella had described as Jacob´s – by the way that´s the douche´s name - other fiancé, was even remotely related to Sue and Seth.

Seth, was a great kid, who I´d had the pleasure of caring for, when he was stung by a dead jellyfish while playing on the beach. He´d stolen Carlisle´s heart and mine immediately; we never missed a birthday or Christmas, since we´d met him three and a half years ago.

I was just thankful that he was able to make a full recovery without any long-term effects. "God I can´t believe I didn´t remember that, it´s hard to wrap my head around the fact that the selfish bitch you just described to me was even related to them." I scoffed. "Sue is really sweet and Seth is a great kid, your dad really loves them." I admitted. "Which reminds me, I´m past due for a visit to Forks, maybe we can go before I go back to work." I offered. "Carlisle and I take turns going down to visit him every couple of months, when our schedules permit. I heard they opened a new go-kart track in Port Angeles, so, I don´t know... maybe we could take him... _together?_" I looked up and she had the strangest expression on her face; I couldn´t tell what she was thinking. "What?"

"You," she said simply.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"Everything," she responded, cupping my face between her soft hands and kissing me sweetly on the lips. "_You_, Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are an extraordinary man." I looked into her eyes and found myself spinning in a whirlpool of deep chocolate. Drawn to her like a moth to a flame, I leaned in slowly closing the distance between us; I could taste her sweet wine tinged breath on my tongue. Her eyes fluttered close, in what I hoped was anticipation.

Just as my lips made contact with hers the house phone started shrieking loudly. _Are you fucking kidding me! Talk about bad fucking timing!_ The house phone had rung as well as my cell phone, several times throughout the course of the night, but we had easily ignored it; I´m sure if I´d given her time to collect her belongings, Isabella´s phone would have been going off too. "You do know that they are going just keep calling, don´t you?" she giggled into my neck. The vibrations went straight to my cock. _That _was my new favorite sound, it was like music to my ears; another item added to my ever growing list of things I loved about Isabella Swan. "I at least should call your mom, seeing how she still has my dog. I would hate for to think I´m irresponsible and trying to take advantage of her generosity."

"Who cares," I replied as I rubbed soothing circles on the palm of one of her hands, enjoying the way her lips moved when she spoke. "They should have thought about that before they did what they did," I told her dryly. "And as far as my mother is concerned, you have nothing to worry about. She would never think such a thing of you, besides it´s late; I´m sure that´s nobody but the meddling pixie calling at this hour of the night." I huffed. I was still at a crossroad where Alice was concerned, since she was clearly the mastermind behind this entire little debacle. I wasn´t sure if I wanted to kill her or kiss her? _Only time would tell!_

"Not that I´m disagreeing with you," she defended, "but _my_ condo... is in New York. If I don´t forgive Ali, I´m kind of homeless in Seattle... if you know what I mean." _Homeless my ass! That __will never happen, not on my watch!_

"Homeless?" I asked in mock horror. "What kind of gentleman would I be, if I didn´t provide you with shelter in your time of need?" I asked placing my hand over my wounded heart. "Bella, I´m _shocked_ that you think I would send you out into the cold and lonely streets of Seattle to fend for yourself! What kind of man would that make me?" Isabella quickly pulled her feet up from the floor and tucked them underneath her body, as if a great white shark was swimming around my living room. She giggled at my baffled expression. "What?"

"Its too..." clenching her sides, as her shoulders shook with laughter, "deep... the shit´s too deep. Don´t quit your day job, Buddy, cause you _suck_ at acting!" Appalled at her finding humor in my obvious attempt at chivalry, I decided to retaliate the best way I knew how... _tickling_. I remembered Emmett tickling her unmercifully when she was younger; my dick would harden and I´d be enraged with jealousy, because _he_ was touching her and I couldn´t. _Funny how things have changed! _ Without warning, I attacked my poor defenseless beauty, relentless in my mission; Isabella´s peals of laughter vibrating off the walls of my living room, was music to my ears. "Pu... puh... please...!" she gasped and squealed in between laughs. "Uncle... Uncle!"

I pinched her on each side one more time, before I relented and ended my attack on her body. "Next time you´ll just thank me for my offer," I pinched again, "and not bruise my ego." I was laughing right along with Isabella and somehow had ended up on top of her, in a very compromising position. Before I could move, my very hard dick decided to take advantage of the situation, by twitching against her hot center. _Do you always have to __embarrass me?_

Isabella´s giggle caught in her throat as her eyes widened, apparently, she´d felt it too. I couldn´t hold back the moan that escaped my lips, when I felt her pelvis press against my rock hard cock. "Bella," I hissed as I slowly rolled my hips into her hot core. "You´re not making this easy." Her eyes slowly rolled back into her head, as she wrapped her legs around my waist, easily opening herself up to me more. "Fuck... you are going to be the death of me," I growled picking up the pace and adding a little more pressure. I was full on dry humping her on my sofa, could life get any better than this?

"_Uhh, yes, it can! You could park me in the nice ladies warm garage!" _my dick ranted impatiently_. "I´m fucking cold and lonely!" _

"Edward, please," she begged wantonly. How could I deny her, when she sounded so needy! _Then give her what she wants! What we all want! Fuck her, already! _As much as that thought delighted me, I couldn´t just take her in my living room... on my sofa! _Why the fuck not? _

_Because, Jackass, she´s a virgin! _

_Enough said!_

The incessant chatter of the deviant caused me to sober, and for a split second; I was able to think clearly. "Bellaaaa," I groaned painfully, as my cock pressed against her clit. "I can´t, we have to stop." Sadly I pulled away and righted myself, breaking any and all contact. I wasn´t expecting the severe look of pain and rejection I saw briefly in her eyes, before she hid behind her wall of hair. "Bella, we shouldn´t..." I started before she abruptly cut me off and stood to her feet, heading towards what I hoped would soon be her submissive´s room.

"Edward, don´t... just don´t say it," she paused before heading down the short hallway. "Thanks for an incredible night; I´m just going to get dressed and call Ali to come and get me. I´ll have whatever I wear home cleaned and sent back to you." I was so confused as to what happened that I just say there with my mouth gaping open like a fish.

_Can someone explain to me what the fuck just happened? _

"_Ooo, ooo, pick me,"_ the deviant sang. _"I can tell you exactly what happened dickhead! You´re running hot and cold __that´s what the fuck keeps happening!"_

Hot and cold! How was _I _running hot and cold?

_Oh, I don´t know... maybe because you ram your dick down her throat one minute, grow a conscience the next, then turn around and dry hump her like a horny teenager right before you once again grow a conscience! What the fuck was your excuse this time? Are you saving yourself for marriage? Man... you are such a fucking idiot!_

"Fuck!" I growled to no one in particular as I tugged at my hair wildly. _What the fuck was I going to do now? She wanted to fucking leave! What could I do to make her want to stay?_

_Go to her! Make her see that you want her, but you want her first time special!_

_I do?_

_Yeah, fuckface, you do! _

_Now get your lousy ass in there and give her a reason to stay! _I didn´t have time to second-guess myself. Jumping to my feet I rushed down the hallway, praying I would be able to change her mind.

When I turned the corner and peered into the room; I half expected to see Isabella moving around in a flurry of activity, wanting to get as far away from me as possible, but instead she was lying in a crumpled heap across the center of the bed. _Can you blame her? Not really... _My knees buckled as I took in her broken and trembling form as she wept silently. _Arghhh... I´d fucked up yet again! _

_Look at what you´ve done! _the deviant chastised. _She thinks that you don´t want her! Stop gawking and show her how you feel! You´ve witnessed more times that not tonight that your words mean nothing! Show her!_

Finally, my brain caught up to my body and I lithely moved to join her on the bed. My movements were so swift and unexpected that I had her pinned and at my mercy with little effort. "Isabella," I breathed huskily into her hair. "Do you feel what you´ve done to me?" I asked pressing my stainless steel cock into the crease of her ass. "I told you that I´d always want you." I felt a shiver run through her body and her breath hitched. "Never... thrust... doubt... _thrust_... how... _thrust_... you... _thrust_... make... _thrust_... me... _thrust_... feel!" The weight of my body punctuated each of my words, as I pressed her soft figure into the mattress.

"Edward..." she began, but I halted her speech, not wanting words to get in the way this time.

"Shhh," I hissed. "Don´t! Let me make you feel better; let me show how good I can make you feel." She whimpered and writhed beneath me and I took that as my cue to continue. I slid her pants down her slender legs, taking her panties along with them. Discarding them on the floor, I leaned in and inhaled the heady scent of her arousal. Her pussy lips were swollen and glistened with her mouthwatering juices. "God, you smell so good, pussycat," I groaned.

No longer able to resist the tantalizing buffet spread before me, I gripped each one of her thighs, opening her up to me and took the tip of my tongue and ran it up the slit of her dripping pussy. The low keening noises she made, caused my dick to grow harder, _as_ _if that was even fucking possible_. I made a few more swipes with my tongue, before pulling her clit between my teeth, teasing and tormenting the sensitive numb mercilessly. "Aaaa... please..." she mewled sexily. "God, please... don´t stop...!" She tried to escape my grasp and thrust her hips back into my eager tongue, but I was having none of that. I was in control, and I needed to remind my little naughty girl of that fact.

_Thwack! _

"Hold still... _thwack... thwack... _don´t make me have to restrain you!" I whispered gruffly in her ear. The pink tinge of my handprint on her rounded cheeks, reminded me of last night in the playroom; I couldn´t wait to see my naughty little girl like that again. "If you won´t behave, I´ll have to stop, and leave you without release! Is that what my naughty girl wants... hmm... to go to bed without _her treat_?" I bit down on her ass and caused her to scream. "Answer me!"

"Ahh... no Sir," she squealed, "please... I need to... ahh... I need to cum... please!" I knew that she was sensitive from all of tonight´s starting and stopping, but that was no reason for her to forget my rules.

It seemed that my little girl was forgetting her place and needed a bit of reminding. I flipped her body over quickly and with minimal effort I had her tank top above her head, constricting her arms and blocking her vision. _Fuck me! She wasn´t wearing a bra!_ "Tsk... tsk... tsk..." I clicked my tongue. "My naughty girls seems to be forgetting her manners," I teased. "Ask me again, properly," I commanded, blowing warm air against her taunt little peaks and watching in rapt fascination as her nipples pebbled and turn a dusty rose color.

I waited for to realize her mistake. I knew she was still learning, but she hadn´t had a problem remembering to use third person when speaking to me in the playroom; I wanted to give her a chance to rectify the mishap, before I had to remind her.

Maybe just a little persuasion would help to jar her failing memory. I bit down on one of her perky little buds while my fingers roughly pinched the other; she was writhing and thrashing her body trying to rub her legs together. I wedged myself between her thighs halting her movements and without warning used my middle finger to enter her slick heat. "Fuckkkkk!" she cried. "This girl... haaa... haaa..." she panted. "Ungh... this girl... Sir, please... this girl needs permission to cum." She fought wildly against the restraint of her shirt and bucked her hips as much as she could into my finger. _ Fuck she was so tight! I couldn´t wait to have my dick nestled deep into her tight little cavern. _

"_Fuck, pussycat,_" I panted as I was slipping another finger into her swollen folds. "I can´t wait until it´s my dick pumping in and out of or your tight little pussy. You feel so fucking good on my fingers." I hissed into her neck, as she whined and begged me for release. "You like that girl, don´t you? How I fuck you with my thick digits. If you like how that feels, just imagine my thick cock slamming into that tight little hole of yours, in and out, until all you can think about is my cock, balls deep in that tight fucking cunt of yours." I could feel the pre-cum oozing from my swollen dick, surely; the head was a deep purple by now, seeing that all the blood flow in my body was pumping to that particular region.

"Harder... please Sir... I need more..." she whined agitatedly. Unable to deny her anything, I began to pump my fingers in and out of her at a fierce pace, while my thumb toyed with her throbbing nub. The walls of her pussy fluttered, drawing my fingers in deeper. She cried wantonly as I massaged her beloved g-spot "Yesss... yess... right there... aaaa...!" she sang out in low guttaral moan, almost sounding like a wild animal. "Sir... may this girl touch you please?"

_What?_

_Is she serious?_

_Of course you can touch me pussycat!_

"_Noooo!_" the deviant screamed, causing me to pout mentally.

Why the fuck not? She did ask nicely!

"_Focus, Dickhead!"_ the deviant huffed. _"Haven´t __you fucked up enough for one night? This was supposed to be about her, and her needs! For being suck a damn asshole all night, you can jerk off later! Now make her fucking cum! _

_Damn!_

_Was it just me or were my orgasms being controlled by the sick bastard residing in my head?_

_Awkward!_

I latched my lips onto her neck and sucked the tender flesh into my mouth; I knew I hadn´t earn the right to, but I couldn´t stop myself from marking her. I wanted the world to know that this angel was mine. My dick had found a happy place rubbing against her thigh, and I could feel my orgasm building. Wanting us to cum together, I continued to deny her release.

The shirt became a hindrance when I realized, I wanted what was denied me in the playroom, the pleasure of looking into her beautiful mocha orbs, as she came undone by my hand. I ripped the shirt away in one tug and commanded her to look at me. "Don´t you dare close your fucking eyes!" I demanded as I watched her fight to keep them from rolling back in her head. "I want to see what I do to you. I want to see the look in your eyes as you cum all over my fucking hand." I watched, mesmerized as her mocha eyes darkened to a deep rich chocolate color. _Fuck!_ I was so close that the sight nearly made me shoot my load. "Fuck, pussycat," I grunted, "I´m so fucking close... ungh... _fuck_... I can feel the walls of your sweet pussy clamping down on my fingers. Does my pussycat want to cum? Do you want to watch me, while I drink from your sweet little fountain?"

"Aaaa... fuck, fuck, fuckkkkk!" she screamed. "Please... this girl needs... arghhhh... too much... can´t... ungh... hold it... so fucking good!" She was so fucking beautiful, babbling nonsensical word, as her body glowed with a light sheen of sweat. "Please... please... pleaseeeeeeee!"

Her begging sent me flying over the cliff and my body was rock with an orgasm that was so powerful that it was almost painful. "Holy fucking shit! Cum with me pussycat... ungh... nowwwww!" The look in her eyes as they widened with surprise and relief while she let go for me will be forever burned into my memory.

_Never_ would she look at another man the way she looked at me in that moment, when time stopped and the world ceased to exist. There was only the two of us greedily taking what the other had to offer. "Arghhhh... _oh Goddddd!" _she cried. "Pleaseeee... its... _yessss!" _she hissed as I pulled my fingers from her tight hole and to rid my fingers of her sweet nectar.

Not satisfied with just a taste, I dove into her swollen core and drank all the sweetness she had to offer. Her pussy clenched my tongue as I fucked her hard and fast with my mouth. I was determined to make her cum at least one more time tonight. "Fuck, you taste so good... don´t hold back pussycat," I encouraged. "Give me some more of that sweet nectar. I want you to cum again for me," I breathed into her slit. I flattened my tongue and ran it the entire length of her pussy a few times, coaxing her to another release.

Her head thrashed from side to side as she tried to fight off her impending release. I knew that the intensity scared her, but she trusted me to take care of her, so I knew she wouldn´t let me down. "Sirrrr..." she moaned deeply. "Its too... too... aaa... God its just too much..." she was absolutely stunning. I watched as sweat trickled down her stomach into the valley of her belly button. She was going to fall, and fall hard.

Remembering how much she liked it when I ordered her to spank her pussy, I began tapping lightly, increasing the force behind each tap as I progressed. The animalistic sounds coming from some deep place within her was causing my dick to come back to life.

Never had my body responded to another woman like it was doing to Isabella´s. "Ungh... I´m so fucking hard again, just looking at how red your pussy is, is making my cock leak." I said through gritted teeth. "I want to cum all over those beautiful tits, pussycat." I breathed, wanting nothing more than to see her covered with my seed. "You want me to shoot my load on those sweet little mounds of yours?" I taunted as I whipped out my rock hard member and replaced my hand with it. Each time the head of my swollen dick made contact with her clit, a bolt of electricity would shoot through my entire body.

One, two, three more slaps and I watched her body rise from the bed, almost in slow motion, her back bent in a perfect arch, leaving only the ends of her long chestnut hair touching the bed. If I didn´t know any better, I would say, it almost looked painful. "Ughhhhhh," she let out in a deep groan. Her body relaxed and arched a few more times as her orgasm continued to rock her body, before it went completely limp.

The vision of her sheer perfection sent me into a tailspin of my own. Cum shot like a rocket from the head of my dick, coating her chest like a thick cream. "Ugh... ugh... ughhhhhhh..." I grunted. The muscles in my arm tightened, as I fought to support my weight. I was utterly exhausted as my lengthy orgasm finally came to an end. Never had I remembered cumming so hard in my life, my body collapsed to side of Isabella´s; I needed a moment to catch my breath.

As we both lay there, willing the oxygen to once again flow through our spent bodies, I realized that there was no way I could just go back to just existing. Not after what had taken place in this room tonight. I also knew that we still had a lot to discuss before we could jump into a Dom/sub relationship.

I´d promised Isabella in my office that I would always be honest with her. This meant that I had to come clean about my feelings, if I wanted us to have a chance at something more.

The wheels in my head began to turn, conjuring up the perfect setting to have a conversation like that and hopefully, collect the virtuous gift she´d offered me earlier. The deviant was right. _I´m always right,_ the voice in question mocked, _but what specifically was I right about this time? _

I do want Isabella´s first time to be special, and I planned to make it a night that she would never forget. After, I confess my true feelings for her; I was planning on wining and dining her with a romantic evening for two. I was considering locations in my head, when Isabella´s whimpering snapped me back to the present. "Stay with me please," she whined softly. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn´t realize my angel had fallen asleep.

I brushed the hair back that was sticking to her damp skin and my heart clenched. _Was this the way she was last night? Did she call out for me as she tossed restlessly? _I buried my nose in her damp tresses and breathed in her scent.

She smelled heavily of sex, sweat, and lavender. A salty sweet combination that warmed my soul. "Never, Angel," I whispered to her sleeping form. "I´ll always be here, to catch you when you fall." I promised with deep sincerity.

My stiff muscles protested as I moved off the bed, I groaned as I removed the sticky sweat soaked pants from my body. I quickly cleaned myself up and wet a washcloth with warm water, so I could do the same to Isabella. My pussycat was completely out of it as I washed away all traces of my spunk from her body.

When I passed the damp cloth between her pussy lips, she hissed. It wasn´t painful, but she would be a little tender when she woke up, especially, since she fell asleep before I could get her into the tub. I placed a loving kiss on her swollen clit, before returning the washcloth to the bathroom.

I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from my room, not wanting her to awake frightened and naked. After I slipped on my boxers, I dressed her in the shirt as she continued to sleep deeply. It took little effort to get her situated under the covers; her soft body was as light as a feather. I crawled in behind her and spooned her closely to my chest – she fit perfectly in my arms.

I sighed as a new feeling of contentment washed over me. This is how it was supposed to be last night, me holding her tightly in reassurance as she slept peacefully in my arms. I yawned as my body gave way to the fatigue of the last 24 hrs. I was exhausted and finally felt the makings of a blissful night of sleep as Isabella´s soft snoring lulled me into unconsciousness.

Her body molded perfectly with my own, if this was a dream, then I never wanted to wake, were my last thoughts before I succumbed to the darkness. My arms automatically drew Isabella in a little tighter, when somewhere deep my subconscious I heard her whispering, _"Edward... love you."_

_Huh?_

_

* * *

_

Okay, so I hoped you guys liked what I did with it! Dr. Domward wanted to show Bella he was not above admitting when he´s wrong. On the other site, someone questioned why he was in Dom mode in **her** room, when it is her free space. That is true the room is hers, but he can chose to initiate play anywhere he chooses, it´s up to Bella to safeword or tell him... _not tonight I´ve got a headache! _She could have stopped him at anytime, but let´s be for real, if he was doing the same things to us, we wouldn´t have given a flying $%& where we were. Can I get an amen? Lol! So after you put on a fresh pair of undies, leave me some love. I can wait! Lol! Until next time...

Laterzzz:)

Krazi & Mojo

xoxo

**Rec Time:**

**House of Hope by rbsschess**

**Human Sexuality by rbsschess**

**Be My Master - Head Master? by rbsschess**

**Diamond in the Rough by lmlx8**

**My Greatest Masterpiece by luvrofink & MarchHare5**

**Reliquish by luvrofink**

**Located on the Writer's Coffeeshop**

**Gateway to the Heart by samekraemer**

**The Adventures of Rusty and Spidey by samekraemer**

**LAMTAF 2: La Famiglia by citizencullen25**

**Sweet Treats and Deadbeats by citizencullen25**

And don't forget to check out the blog: **www(.)fortheloveofdomination(.)blogspot(.)com**

That ought to hold you till I get back! lol!

Laterzzz pets:)

~Krazi & Mojo~


	15. Chapter 14: The Start of Something Beaut

Hellooooo my pets!

Helloooo my pets!

My how I´ve missed you all! Sadly, I had to go back to work and RL has been kicking my butt. I ask that you bear with me, and know that I will never leave you guys without a resolution. Updates my be a little later, but they´ll come. I´m not saying that the schedule will change, but if that happens don´t cuss me out... please! lol! Now this baby is long, I tried to cover as much as possible. So I hope the lemony goodness makes up for the lateness! Enjoy... see you all at the end!

Krazi

** PANTY ALERT! PANTY ALERT! PANTY ALERT! **

**WEAR A PAIR AND HOLD A SPAIR!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR DAMAGED **

**THONGS... HIPSTERS... KNICKERS... ETC...****WARNING: PANTY ALERT! YOU MAY WANT TO OBTAIN A REPLACEMENT PAIR BEFORE READING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! WE ARE NOT LIABLE FOR ANY RUINED PANTY SEATS!**

**Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ , _Jdonovan09 and ivoryhairbela(WELCOME ABOARD IZA!)_ Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

**

* * *

**

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 14

The Start of Something Beautiful... Confessions, Forgiveness, and Love...

BPOV

The muted light from the rarely seen Seattle sun crept in from the crack in between the thick tailored curtains. I blinked my eyes slowly, trying to gain my bearings and remember where it was that I fell asleep last night. Wherever it was, it was damn cozy; the comfortable bed and bedding enveloped my body like a soft winter glove.

I moved to stretch out the early morning kinks from my body and froze when I came in contact with an extremely warm body, an extremely _hard_ and warm body. My eyes startled open wide and my breath was momentarily frozen deep inside my lungs.

The scream that was rapidly rising in my throat, like hot molten lava erupting from a volcano, became stuck in my esophagus as the memories of what happened last night came flooding back to my mind like a child´s picture book flipping out of control.

The feeling of heat and the sinew of hard muscle pressed flush with my back had my cheeks burning and my core aching. The memories of Edward´s, no... _Sir´s_ mouth on me had me squeezing my thighs together to ease the burning fire between my legs.

I knew I held all the power, especially, in _this _room, but last night, I couldn´t find it in me to make him stop. The moment I felt his breath on the back of my neck and the heat of his body flush with mine; I wanted it. I wanted him to take me... _all_ of me. In that moment, I believed that we had a chance, a chance at being something more than just a Dom and sub. Just when I thought I´d given up on love, Edward gave me the faith to believe again.

Initially, I was afraid that he didn´t want me, now that _the cat was out of the bag. _He kept giving me mixed signals. One minute he couldn´t keep his hands off of me, then the next, he was telling me that we couldn´t. _Couldn´t what? _I was beginning to lose hope, until we talked about all the fucked up shit I´d been through with Jacob and Leah.

I thought I was going to have to block the door, so he couldn´t go on a vigilante hunt for _Señor Jack-off_ himself. The idea that he wanted to fight for my honor meant more to me than I will ever be able to say. No one´s ever looked out for me that way before; I closed my eyes and for just a moment it felt as if he not only loved me, but just maybe there was a possibility that he could be _in_ love with me as well.

Maybe it was my mind misconstruing his intentions, but I could have sworn that for several brief periods throughout the course of the night; he looked at me like a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

We talked about Seth and going down to see him – _together_. I thought I´d died and gone to heaven. My word to mouth filter was rendered temporarily useless and I couldn´t stop the word vomit from spewing out of my mouth and before I could put a muzzle on it, I was gushing about the view from my condo and inviting him to see New York with me. _Yeah, could I have been anymore __desperate?_

Somehow in the midst of me telling him about my annulment, Jake´s infidelity, Alice´s plan for revenge and Seth loving his Christmas present, he ended up between my legs again, this time he was grinding his rock hard cock into my sopping pussy. _Fuck! Why didn´t I do this as a teenager! I was so deprived as a youth!_

My mind was running a mile a minute. I was really hoping that this was it that he´d make me a woman – in every sense of the word. _ Are you kidding me? Do you really want your first time to be on a sofa in his living __room?_

_Who gives a fuck!_

_Hellooooo... Edward Cullen here!_

_I´d let him fuck me on top of one of those talking trash bins outside the CVS! Can we say, "thank you for the deposit!"_

_Point well made, Swan, point well made!_

Consequently, my hopes were dashed as he pulled away and once again informed me that this would not be a good idea. _Well hallelujah! Someone´s using his brain! _ Part of me wanted to believe that he wanted my first time to be special, but the mortification and rejection I felt when he pulled away, ultimately won the battle raging inside of me.

He tried to explain his reasons for stopping, but I couldn´t let myself get caught up yet again, in the false hopes he seemed to so easily be able to evoke in me. "Edward, don´t... just don´t say it," I paused before heading down the short hallway. "Thanks for an incredible night; I´m just going to get dressed and call Ali to come and get me. I´ll have whatever I wear home cleaned and sent back to you." It took all the strength I had to leave that room, and when I looked into his eyes, I could´ve sworn I saw the rejection I _felt _reflecting back at me. _Hmmm... analyze later, leave now!_

By the time I made the short walk to my bedroom – and yes I was still thinking of it as _my _room – the place that I now found an immense amount of comfort; I couldn´t bring myself to leave, so I laid in the middle of the bed and did the only thing I could do at the time... I cried. I felt so defeated. It's like I made three steps forward, only to be pushed ten back. _ Love is a cruel, cruel bitch or so I thought!_

The weight of Edward´s body crushing mine into the mattress was the balm that I hoped would begin to heal my wounded heart, and rekindle the fire of hope that had once burned deep within me. I came harder than I had the night before in the playroom; Edward knew exactly what to do to get my body to sing. I don´t even remember falling asleep, but here I was wrapped in the arms of a man that I´ve secretly loved for years.

I didn´t have long to bask in the glow of that newfound revelation, because the man in question began to stir. My breath caught in my throat, as I felt Edward´s strong hands glide down my side, just to repeat the circuit in the opposite direction when he reached the curve of my hip.

No longer able to contain my reaction to his erotic touch, I moaned shamelessly, when the pad of his thumb skimmed just underneath my right breast. Immediately, my nipples hardened. How could he have this type of control over me? _ What if all he wants is a sub? _ _Could I do that? Could I just be the object of his deviant sexual desires?_

_Hell yes! You can and you will! _The voice inside my head screamed. _How long have you waited for this? Edward is not Jacob, don´t let your insecurities get in the way of you having everything that you´ve always wanted! Think about it, if he wanted a quick fuck... he would have gotten it last night!_

My conscience had a point. Why didn´t Edward just fuck me and get it over with last night? His actions proved that he wanted me, but what was he waiting for? Because his words sang a totally different tune. _God, when did I turn into such a horn-dog? Can I sound anymore desperate, even if it was just mentally? _

Once again, the delicious man sharing _my_ bed interrupted my mental breakdown. The feeling of his morning wood suddenly poking me in the back caused me to gasp. "Sorry," Edward rasped, his voice still thick with sleep. His warm breath cascaded across my shoulder, causing my skin to pebble with goose flesh. "He wanted to say good morning; I hope you don´t mind."

_Pfft... mind? I was just thinking, how rude of me not to say, "Good morning" to him!_

_Where are my manners!_

My body, knowing its Master didn´t bother to wait for my approval, as it arched further into Edward´s tantalizing manhood. He hissed, as his hips bucked into me, causing even more wetness to seep from my center. "Morning," I squeaked in surprise, "umm... to you both." I pulled my lip between my teeth, as my face flushed crimson at my forwardness.

The feel of his lips leaving a blazing trail of open-mouth kisses on my shoulder and neck had me squirming with need. "Aaa..." I groaned. "That feels amazing." My body melted into his, relishing in his sensual touches.

My stomach tightened as his hand passed my hip and headed for the place I needed him most. "Bellaaa..." he moaned into my neck. "You're so wet, God I love the way your body responds to me," he whispered huskily while lightly running a finger between my dripping slit. He was driving me crazy! _Why won't he give me more?_ I tried desperately to thrust my pelvis forward, needing him to apply just a bit more pressure to my throbbing bundle of nerves. "A... ah... ahhh..." he cautioned, cupping my aching sex and restricting all movement. "Baby, you're still tender from last night. Let me run us a nice warm bath," his hand ghosted up my abdomen so lightly, I almost thought I was imagining things. "Then," turning my face gently so he could look me in the eyes, "I'm going to fix you a nice breakfast. Today is your day, and I just want you to relax and let me spoil you. If that's okay with you?" The look in his jade green eyes had me choking back a sob. He looked at me like, like he really saw me – not the kid I used to be or Alice's best friend – but the woman he could possibly give his heart to. The sudden uncertainty and shyness that shone in his expression, gave him a look of youthfulness. _Somebody pinch me, because I__´ve fallen __down the fucking rabbit hole and landed in Wonderland!_

_Baby? _

_Did he just call me Baby?_

_Did he just call me Baby and ask to spoil me?_

_Holy shit! I believe I've died and gone to heaven!_

Too stunned to speak, I simply nodded my head in agreement to his request, as my eyes glazed over with unshed tears. _Is this really happening? Could I __possibly be getting a chance to spend quality time with __**the**__ Edward Cullen... my all-time boy crush? _ I watched in rapt fascination as Edward slowly brought his lips to mine in the sweetest of kisses known to mankind.

In that brief moment, I closed my eyes and prayed that this, whatever it was, would last for a lifetime, and if not; I prayed the memory and the feel of his lips against mine would forever be imprinted on my heart and mind. "Breath, Bella," the warmth of Edward's breath fanned across my face, bringing me back to reality. I blinked a few times to clear the fog that his kiss induced. "There's my girl," he smirked, before leaving me with one last chaste kiss on the forehead and heading into the bathroom.

_Look at that ass! God, I could bounce a quarter off of it! _

_I'd like to do some bouncing all right... up and down on Dr. Domward's disco stick!_

_Girl, when did you turn into such a slut! _

_Loving the new you by the way!_

My subconscious was right, and I was planning on seizing the fucking day. I did a celebratory fist pump as I followed behind Sexyward into the bathroom.

__FtLoD__

"Penny for your thoughts," his velvet voice caressed my ear, as he ran his fingers lazily through my hair. "You're awfully quiet. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" The rumble of Edward´s chest as he spoke tickled my ear, as I laid lazily in his arms watching TV. _TV my ass, you are totally eying __his man-meat!_

"Mmm..." I moaned as my scalp tingled from his touch. "I'm thinking that, if you keep this up... I'll never leave, and I'm sure you're going to want your house back soon."

In the last three and a half hours, I'd been pampered, petted and everything in between, including 2 mind-numbing orgasms. When he said he wanted to take care of me, he meant that he wanted to take _care_ of me. And boy did he do just that, while I screamed his name and a few other choice words, over and over again. Sadly, he wouldn´t allow me to

reciprocate. "No, Baby, today´s all about you." _Baby! I could really get used to hearing that!_

After giving me a very thorough all-points inspection, he dressed me in another one of his sexy smelling shirts and a pair of hot pink boy shorts that had the words, _my girl, _written on the ass cheeks. _ Is he trying to tell me __something? Damn, why did the wise and all-knowing Alice have to fuck up now, just when I needed her the most! _

_Now whom was I going to get advice from? _

Once all the personal hygiene stuff was taken care of, he fixed me a breakfast fit for a queen. I thought my stomach would explode as I placed the last bite of the spinach and mushroom omelet into my mouth. Couple that with a toasted English muffin, OJ and two cups of coffee... I was as stuffed as a Thanksgiving turkey.

Breakfast was so delicious that I couldn´t find it in me to be embarrassed about all the porn star moaning I did every time I placed a bite of the delectable food into my mouth.

We were now lying in my bed leisurely, watching _The Proposal_ with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. _My bed_... _I like the sound of that! _

_Our bed sounds even better! _

_Wonder why I haven´t seen his bed yet? Are we still in some form of Dom/sub mode and I´m not allowed? Don´t start speculating, Swan... ask him! The only dumb question is the one you don´t ask! _Hmm... I thought; the girl does make a valid point.

"I guess you need a little help paying attention," he murmured as he nuzzled my neck with his nose. His words startled me, and I jumped at his close proximity. _God, I love it when he plays dirty! _"Do you need a little help articulating?" he questioned giving me a menacing look. "Last chance, tell me or I tickle!" The movement of his dexterous fingers had my arousal pooling between my legs. Flashbacks of last night´s make-out session on the couch played through my mind in Technicolor. _God, tickle me please! "_And besides, who said I´m not enjoying the company?" he winked, giving me his famous panty-dropping smirk.

As soon as his hands made contact with my body, I was squealing in sweet surrender. "Okay, okay... I´ll tell you," I choked out between giggles. "B... bu... but, only if you stop!"

He tickled me relentlessly for a few more minutes, despite my breathless protests and verbal surrender. "God, I love that sound," he said, turning serious all of a sudden. He gently tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, causing that familiar jolt of electricity to pass between us. _What sound? _ My brow furrowed in confusion at his confession, but before I could ask him to explain he was already talking. "Your laughter, it´s warm and infectious; I can´t help laughing, just because you are. It reminds me of what home feels like." Looking away with a distant gleam in his eye, as if he was seeing something beyond this moment, he quietly spoke causing me to have to strain to hear his words. "It reminds me of the place I long to run to." Blinking his way back to the present, the look was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "Now, are you going to tell me what you were thinking or do I have to tickle it out of you? Your choice, after all, we´re still in _your_ room." He winked at his emphasis on the word _your_, giving me a devilish smirk that caused my panties to detonate.

I sat up in the bed, suddenly feeling extremely shy. How was I supposed to just come out and ask him about the room situation? _ Duh! You say, "Hey Edward, why haven´t you shown me your room yet, or why haven´t we slept in your bed?" Don´t make it more than it is; he did say you were to speak __freely in this room, after what you gave him last night... you´ve earned it!_

Taking a deep breath, I decided to test the waters. "Umm... I know we haven´t confirmed anything about our..." I let my statement trail off nervously, while I traced the intricate designs in the expensive fabric of the comforter. "Well, I mean... I uhh... arghhh..." I growled in frustration. I´ve handled many high profile cases in my young life, and never had I struggled to come up with words the way I´m doing today. _Why am I so afraid to ask him my question? Maybe it´s not so much the question, as it is his answer! _ I let my head fall and my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Hey," he called gently lifting my chin, "I don´t know why you feel that way; you can ask me _anything_. You know that right?"

_Ummm... I do now! Wait a minute; did I just say that out loud?_

"Yes," he smirked, "I´m afraid you did."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets and I slammed my hand across my mouth; my brain must be on a vacation. This man was rendering my common sense useless. _Sheesh! Just ask him already! _"Are you my Dom?" I huffed in exasperation, asking a different question first instead. "Why haven´t I seen your room? Is it because of the rule that subs don´t sleep in the Dom´s bed?" _ Wow! Objection! You´re badgering the witness! One question at a time Johnny Cochran! _I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment; I really did get carried away with my questions.

"Whoa, slow down speedy_," _he chuckled_, "_one at a time_." _I chewed on my bottom lip, not sure if I wanted to hear his responses to all my questions. "Okay, first things first, I am _not_ your Dom, but I´m honestly hoping that will _soon_ change." I opened my mouth to comment, but he pinched my lips together with his thumb and index finger, before any words could come out. "Let me finish, _second, _yes and no, _yes_ it partly has to do with my rules as a Dominant, and _no_ that´s not the only reason." Once again he lost that confident air that he had when he was in Dom-mode and I could feel uncertainty rolling off of him in waves. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he needed to put his thoughts in order. Opening them slowly, his beautiful green orbs were swirling with so much emotion that it caused my heart to race. "While I _do _have certain rules pertaining to my bedroom that´s not the reason I haven´t allowed you inside. Well, not the _main_ reason. I just wanted you to feel comfortable and with us already having dabbled in the BDSM side of things; I didn´t want you to feel any pressure to act a certain way when inside my bedroom. Also, I´m having a hard enough time keeping my hands off of you as it is, to see you in my room,_ in my bed_, would surely be the death of me." His eyes darkened with lust as he spoke the last words, causing me to whimper quietly.

Shamelessly, I squeezed my thighs together, praying that the slight pressure placed on my girlie bits, would be enough to put out the flames roaring inside me. His words had given me a renewed sense of purpose. The mere mention of being in his bed had me dripping with need. _Hmm... he did say he wanted me to feel comfortable! _

_And don´t forget the most important thing... your room, your rules! _My inner goddess chimed in as she did some squatting exercises and slipped on a pair of kneepads.

I looked Edward up and down, the sight of him sitting there in a pair of lounge pants and a black wife-beater that hugged his body like a second skin, made my mouth water. _God, he looks good enough to eat!_

_Well, I don´t know about you, but I could certainly use a snack! _Quipped my inner goddess, she was now doing mouth and neck stretching exercises.

Edward was eying me with speculation. I used his momentary silence to make my move. Looking at him from under my lashes, while nibbling seductively on my bottom lip, _at least I hoped I was being seductive;_ I sat up on my heels. "Well," I started, fidgeting nervously with the hem of my shirt. "I wanted to try something," I said vaguely. "Don´t move." I got down on all fours and crawled towards him with the finesse of a mountain lioness stalking her prey. I made my way up his muscular torso slowly, as I watched him arch an eyebrow. The look in his jade pools was so dark and hooded; they were almost murky.

Ignoring the butterflies that were now assaulting my stomach, I straddled his hips and brought my lips to his for a searing kiss. Edward gasped in surprise and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and plunged my tongue into his cinnamon tasting cavern. "I think the experiment would have a better outcome if I remove this." I whispered against his lips, as I pulled at the hem of his shirt. Edward wordlessly leaned forward and allowed me to rid him of the offensive article of clothing.

I could feel the arousal seeping from my core as Edward´s soft tongue once again dominated mine, my hips of their own volition began to grind into his very prominent erection; I desperately needed some type of friction. "Bella," Edward groaned as he gripped my hips tightly. "God, I want you so bad; I can feel how wet you are for me." His hand snaked around my waist, while his other slinked down between my thighs; I screamed as his thumb applied pressure to my throbbing clit. _Then take me damn it! What the fuck are you waiting for?_

"Aaaa..." I moaned into his mouth. The feel of his stiff manhood between my legs had my mouth watering. I kissed my way across his stubbly chin making it all way to his ear. "Mmm..." I moaned running my hands down his chiseled abs; I stopped when I reached the waistband of his pants. Squeezing his very hard cock, I whispered softly into his ear, "I want to taste you." I felt his mouth open signaling his intent to speak. "Ah, ah, aaa..." I applied a bit more pressure causing him to hiss. My inner goddess did a back flip, as his hips bucked into my hand. "My room... my rules," I purred biting down on his earlobe. _Where the hell had all this confidence come from?_

_From a bitch that needs to get laid, now get to sucking whore!_

_Hey, you don´t have to tell me twice!_

With my hand still wrapped snugly around Edward´s cloth covered length, I latched on to his nipple and suckled the pert little bud into my mouth. "Fuck, Bella," he hissed as he continued to basically fuck my hand. I beamed on the inside. I was the one doing this to him, me - insecure and shy Bella.

Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, I slipped my hand beneath the elastic band of his pants and was rewarded with another groan as I spread the oozing pre-cum around the head of his engorged cock. I licked my way to my destination, only pausing to pay a little special attention to his happy trail.

Edward lifted his hips so that I could rid him of his cock blocking sleep pants, now I could have unrestricted access to his rock hard erection. Tossing the sleep pants to the floor, I was shocked when Edward ripped his shirt from my body. "Let´s just get rid of this," he growled playfully. "If I can´t wear one, you can´t either."

I wasted no time attaching my mouth to his tantalizing cock; it felt like hard silk, gliding across my tongue. I swiped my tongue across the slit on the head of his dick, moaning at the salty sweetness of his dripping arousal. "Fuck," he hissed as I took his entire length deep into my mouth. My scalp began to tingle when I felt Edward´s hands slip into my hair. "God, Baby, you look so good sucking my cock. I want to see you." he growled through gritted teeth, pushing the hair out of my face. "Ungh... that feels so fucking good." I looked up at Edward from beneath my lashes and the look on his face almost caused me to cum. His head was thrown back and his mouth was opened, while his breath came in quick pants. _Way to go Swan, keep that up and he´ll be creaming in no time!_

Wanting to crank it up a bit, I used my thumb to press on his perineum and skimmed my teeth lightly on the up stroke. Edward hissed and tightened his grip on my hair, causing me to moan around his cock. I could feel the muscles in his thighs and abdomen tightening; I knew he was close.

I wanted to taste his manly fluids so bad, I couldn´t think straight. Relaxing my throat I took him all the way down stopping when my nose met his pelvis. My head bobbed up and down with vigor, I could feel the wet stickiness of my arousal dripping between my legs. Gripping the base of his cock with one had, I slid the other inside the waistband of my boy shorts and began furiously fingering my clit.

The sudden burst of sensation caused me to cry out around Edward´s cock and alert him to my ministrations. "Fucking hell," he groaned, using his hands to guide my movements. "Don´t stop, finger that hot little clit. I´m so close, Baby; I want you to cum with me."

My body was suddenly on fire, as Edward´s long thick fingers joined mine and plunged into my dripping pussy. He started pumping out a brutal rhythm that was quickly driving me to release. I let out a long deep moan that vibrated against Edward´s dick, sending us both spiraling out into the deep abyss. "Arghhhh... fuck!" he cried out, as his body stiffened and his orgasm shot through him. "Fuck, Isabella, I´m fucking... ungh... cumming... fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkk!" he chanted

I swallowed every drop of the hot spurts shooting endlessly from his thick cock. Edward´s fingers continued pumping in and out of my pussy, as I rode out my epic release. I moaned and groaned wantonly around his thick member, as an endless wave of release assaulted my body. My muscles contracted and released almost painfully as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through my body.

Shivering with the aftershocks of my powerful release, shakily I licked and sucked his now flaccid cock clean, making sure to leave absolutely no trace of his precious fluids behind. _That shit was like gold, a precious metal!_

Pulling me to his chest, Edward crashed his lips to mine; I groaned at the thought of him tasting himself on my tongue. "Fuck, Isabella," Edward panted breathlessly. "That was... that was... fuck! Baby, I don´t even have words, that was so hot."

My cheeks flushed crimson at his momentary loss for words. I couldn´t believe I was able to make him feel that way, _outside_ of the playroom. The soft hair at the nape of his neck was begging to be touched, so I snaked my arms around his neck and my fingers found purchase in his wild mane. I was holding on for dear life. I was holding _to_ my life. _What? Where did that __come from?_

I could feel myself succumbing to sleep, as Edward peppered my face and hair with soft kisses. I was still lying on his chest and his hands were softly making the circuit from my neck to the base of my spine. His feather light touches, along with the heat of his naked skin against mine, was begging me to give in to the blackness that was deftly trying to take me under. "Mmmm..." I moaned sleepily. "That feels so good. If you´re trying to get me to fall asleep, then just keep doing exactly what you´re doing."

"Then you should sleep, my angel," Edward chuckled, causing a delicious vibration to course through my entire body. The movement caused his cock to rub against my sensitive nub. I tingled at the sensation, but knew I was nowhere near ready for a second round; I was spent. "I promise to still be here when you wake." His lips ghosted across my forehead, as the promise of him staying left his lips. I snuggled deeper into his chest; feeling him tighten his hold on my body, and let the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, lull me into unconsciousness.

In the distance, I could vaguely hear him humming the most beautiful melody. I wanted to ask him what it was, but I was too tired to open my eyes. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Just as the distance between consciousness and unconsciousness lengthened, I swear my mind started to play tricks on me. It sounded like an echo being carried away with a blowing breeze, but I could have sworn I heard Edward´s voice. "I love you my brown-eyed beauty," he whispered. "You are my life now." I smiled widely in my sleep, thinking that if this was a dream, I never wanted to wake-up.

__FtLoD__

EPOV

I watched as Isabella slept peacefully on my chest, after giving me one of the best blowjobs of my entire life. She was amazing, such a feisty yet, shy little kitten. My pussycat was a force of nature, when she let her claws come out to scratch. And scratch she did, every single inch of my body.

Waking up with her soft body tucked into mine had been nothing short of a dream come true. I couldn´t count the number of times I lay awake at night longing to have her body next to me. Finally, I was getting everything I´d ever wanted out of life. _I just prayed that this feeling would never go away!_

This was my chance to show Isabella just how much she meant to me. I started by worshiping her body in the Jacuzzi this morning, until she was diminished into a quivering ball of need. I couldn´t help the smug ass grin that spread across my face as she screamed my name, while in the throes of orgasm. Not once, but _twice!_

_Yeah, I´m the fucking man! _

_I´ll give you that much, Cullen! She couldn´t even form a complete sentence. _

Breakfast was another great memory I was able to add to the treasure chest of fulfilled dreams. _Treasure chest of fulfilled dreams? When did you become such a sentimental pussy? Fuck you! _She was moaning in between each bite, causing my dick to scream in protest.

He was looking for a spoon to dig his way out; he wanted to make friends with her tight little pussy. _All in due time, boy,_ I soothed. I was planning on laying everything out on the line and revealing my feelings to Bella, Wednesday night over dinner.

After a few more minutes of ogling the beautiful half-naked beauty sleeping on my chest, I gently removed myself from under her body and pulled the covers over her peaceful form. It was still hard to believe she was here, in my house, topless in _my_ submissive´s room. _Fuck! Cue the hard-on!_

I slipped my legs back into my sleep pants, much to the chagrin of my engorged cock. _Sorry guy, you´re going to have to wait a little while longer!_ I needed to get the ball rolling; hopefully, Wednesday would be a turning point for Isabella´s and my relationship. Before leaving her to sleep peacefully, I place a soft lingering kiss on Bella´s forehead and turned to leave the room. "Mmm... Edward, love you." she murmured sleepily.

There was no stopping the cheesy-ass grin that spread like butter across my face at her words. I was planning on pulling out all the stops; nothing was too good for my girl. Just knowing that she felt the same way I did, put an extra bounce in my step as I made my way to my study. _Well, at least I knew how she felt subconsciously, now if I could just get her to say it while she was awake! _

I glanced down at my cell phone while I waited for my laptop to boot-up. _Hmm... twenty-seven missed calls? _And that was just from my mother. I´d silenced the ringers on both the house phones and my cell, before clambering into bed with Isabella last night. I didn´t want Alice´s incessant need to _make things right,_ to disturb us.

Although, I didn´t plan on making my sister and the others suffer much longer; I just wasn´t ready to let anyone into the little bubble Isabella and I had created. _You can´t __keep her locked away forever!_

_Gee, thanks for stating the obvious, party-pooper!_

_Whose side are you on anyway!_

_Whatever side gets me first shot at that tight little pussy in there! First shot? The only shot, if I have my fucking way! Fuck! Even my subconscious was obsessed with Isabella´s virginity!_

I pushed all thoughts of Isabella leaving out of my head and called my mother. Being able to multitask, I pulled up the website for the Four Seasons Hotel and quickly checked to see if the Presidential Suite was available. Upon seeing that it was, I hastily composed an email and sent it to Oscar, the hotel director. Thank God, he was a personal friend of Carlisle and Esme´s; there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that my needs would be met above and beyond my specifications.

"Hello,_" _my mother called."Edward, son, are you there?"

I was startled from my planning, as my mother´s voice rang through the phone line. "Mom," I responded, "sorry, I´m still here. You called?" _Yeah, that was a dumb ass question! _

"Called?"she screeched."Don´t you mean, how many times have I called? What has gotten into you son? Your father and I would like to know, what was soimportant that you had to ruin dinner last night?" I knew that Esme would be mad; after all, I practically dragged Isabella from her home last night, without so much as a good-bye, effectively ruining her belated Christmas dinner. _ Fuck! I was going to have to do a lot of kissing up for this one!_

"Sorry, Mom," I said lamely, feeling much like an errant child, being scolded by his mother. _You __**are **__an errant child, and your mother, dickhead, __**is **__scolding you!_

_Gee, Einstein, thanks for clearing that up!_

"Is that the best you can come up with, Edward?" she questioned, not really expecting an answer. "I mean, you practically storm out of the dining room, chasing behind your sister, ranting and raving about God knows what, then you go all caveman, and drag poorIsabella off to God only knows where!"she huffed._ "_The poor child didn´t even get a chance to collect her things, much less her poor little dog! What´s gotten into you son? Your father and I raised you to be a gentleman,not some loose cannon that goes around manhandling poor unsuspecting women."By the time my mother finished letting me have it, I could hear her breathing heavily from her rant through the phone. It was obvious that she was being chauffeured. _Why don´t you just tell me how you really feel, Esme! Yeah, I am so not going to cross her today! So, here goes to sucking up!_

"Mom, it´s complicated," I explained, trying to be as truthful as I could, while still remaining vague. "I assure you that I meant Isabella, no harm; in fact, I spent the better part of last evening apologizing. Isabella and I just needed to discuss some things, and we needed _privacy_ to do it!" I ran my hands through my hair in agitation. If anybody needed to know my plans, it was my mother. She had been my silent cheerleader throughout this entire ordeal. Hopefully, it would get me a reprieve for my

less than admirable behavior on last evening. "Mom," I swallowed thickly, "I´m going to tell her... I´m going to tell Isabella how I feel." I dropped my head and let my shoulders slump, as I felt the weight of the last five years fall from my body.

"_Oh Edward!"_ she squealed in true Alice like fashion. _"That´s wonderful, son. Do you need me to do anything? What are you planning? Do you need me to make any phone calls? Oh, and I´ve dropped off your Christmas presents at the front desk; I had a feeling you would want Isabella to have it, and she you."_ My head was spinning with the onslaught of my mother´s questions. I felt like I was talking to Alice. _Where do you think the pixie got it!_

_You make a valid point, Sir! _

"Whoa, slow down, Mom," I chuckled at her enthusiasm. The alert of an incoming message caught my attention, as I heard my laptop ding. Shifting the phone to cradle it between my ear and my shoulder, with a few keystrokes, I read the message. Grinning so hard that it actually hurt, I responded with glee to my mother´s questions. _ Glee? You´re such a fucking girl! _"As a matter of fact, I have it all under control. Thanks anyway Mom." I beamed when I read that he not only secured the room for me until Friday morning, but he was also able to find the _special_ blue roses I´d requested. The presents my mother left for us downstairs, where just an added bonus. Suddenly, I was nervous about giving Isabella her bracelet. Certain I would have some explaining to do about the inscription, I just hoped she liked it. _It´s Tiffany & Co.! What´s not to like? _I hadn´t realized that my mother was speaking, until I heard her shouting my name. "Uh, wh... what?" I stammered. "I didn´t quite catch that."

"_I know you didn´t,"_ she giggled knowingly. _"It´s okay son, I know you have a lot on your mind. Tell Isabella not to worry about Mojo, he´s more than welcome to stay with Carlisle and I as long as necessary; I actually like having the little guy around."_ she admitted sheepishly.

"Thanks Mom," I said, "for everything." Suddenly, my voice was thick with emotion, thinking back to the number of times that Esme had talked me down off the cliff and encouraged me not to give up on Isabella. Like a bolt of lightening, it struck me; she´d known all this time that it was _her_. That´s why she was always so adamant about me never giving up. Needing to know the truth, I asked. "You knew, didn´t you?" It came out as a statement, instead of a question. "All this time, you knew that it was Isabella that I was in love with." I couldn´t believe that it had taken me so long to see it. All the advice and encouragement to just be patient, that we were destined to be together, and she approved. _My mother fucking approved of my relationship with Isabella!_ I wanted to scream it from the balcony, for all of Seattle to hear! Not that it mattered, but I needed to know if she knew about Jacob as well. "Mom," I spoke with uncertainty, "did you know about what happened between Isabella and her husband?" I choked back the bile that rose in my throat having referred to that dickhead as Isabella´s husband. _God, if I ever see him, I´m going to rip his dick off and shove it up his ass! _

"Yes, Son,_" _my mother replied regretfully, "I did. I knew all about the plan that Alice and Bella concocted to get back at that... that asshole that nearly broke my beautiful girl."Even though the situation was anything but, I found humor at my mother´s use of colorful language. Esme Platt Cullen was the epitome of a lady, but mess with one of her children and all bets were off.

Thinking back to the time before my trip to Switzerland and the pain of thinking that I´d lost Isabella forever, had me wondering. Wondering why my mother would watch me suffer, knowing that I still had a chance at being with Isabella. _Why would she do that to me? She knew how much I was hurting!_

As if reading my mind, my mother answered my unspoken questions. _"_Edward,_"_ she began, _"_I wanted to tell you, but honey... it wasn´t my story to tell. I knew that Alice was trying to convince Bella to come to Seattle for awhile and I was hoping, no... praying that you two would find your way to each_ other. _That and of course, a meddling pixie and voila!"I could hear the hope ringing in her voice, as she spoke of a possible chance at a future between Isabella and I. _ Mom, you have no idea how bad I want that too_, I thought wistfully.

I bid my mother farewell with a promise of an update as soon as possible, she also promised to reign in the pixie, so that Isabella and I could spend some more _alone _time together. Looking at the clock in the corner of the computer screen, I realized that I´d been away from Isabella for almost an hour. My body was starting to suffer from withdrawal. I hurriedly typed a thank you letter and confirmation of receipt containing my credit card information and emailed it to Oscar, before I shut the computer down.

I could feel the tension leaving my body, as the pull I felt toward Isabella grew with its intensity. The closer I got, the stronger the feeling became. I was happy to see that she was still sleeping peacefully when I entered the room. She was exquisite, even in slumber.

Call me a masochist, but I stepped out of my sleep pants and discarded them in a nearby chair. I didn´t want something as simple as the cotton material keeping me from feeling my beautiful angel´s skin against mine. I sucked in a lung full of her delicious scent, relishing the high that her intoxication gave me. My arms automatically enclosed around her, afraid that if I let go... she would disappear. "Edward," she sighed softly, nestling deeper into my embrace. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. _ Finally, I was home! _

__FtLoD__

I smiled as I regained consciousness, feeling more rested than I had in years. My heart warmed as I thought of the reason for my good mood... _Isabella_. I rolled to my side in search of said reason, only to be met with cold sheets. _Hmm... I wonder where she went. _Suddenly my eyes flew open and my heart raced with panic. _Oh my God, did she leave? No... no she wouldn´t do that! Isabella wouldn´t leave without saying "goodbye"!_

I cursed the maker of the 1500 thread count Egyptian sheets that I found myself tangled up in. My panicking was causing me to be uncoordinated and clumsy. In my haste to get free, my foot got caught up in said sheets, sending me ass first on to the floor.

_Thank God for thick carpet!_

Somewhere in the midst of my ass kissing the floor and the string of expletives coming from my mouth; I heard the sweetest sound known to mankind, causing my worries to dissipate and my dick to stir. I looked up to see Isabella wearing one of Mrs. Cope´s frilly aprons, holding her sides as she rocked with laughter. "Wh... what... are... you..." she sucked in a deep breath, trying without success to curtail her laughter, "doing on the floor?" She looked down at me and my state of dress or lack there of, and erupted into a new fit of giggles. "And why are you naked?" My dick twitched at her words and I watched as the thickening of my cock, caused her to sober quickly.

Isabella´s laughter quickly faded as her mocha orbs turned a deep dark chocolate brown. I watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth and groaned loudly. _Damn, she was sexy! _ My dick was now standing at full mast now, as she drew me deeper and deeper into her hypnotizing spell.

Painfully slow, I watched the tip of her pink tongue slip out and run the length of her bottom lip. By now my breath was coming in quick pants and my cock was leaking its preparatory liquids from the slit. _ I could have sworn that fucker lit a flare and was sending out an SOS! _Her eyes glazed over as my cock twitched a _hey there... how are ya_, at her; I palmed my face and groaned at his forwardness.

The sexual tension was so thick in the room that it was palpable. Just when I made up my mind to get her in nothing but that frilly apron, the oven timer buzzed, effectively breaking the spell. "Uhh... that´s dinner," she blushed a beautiful crimson. "I hope you´re hungry..." she winked letting her sentence trail off as she sashayed out of the room. _God, Isabella Swan, was definitely going to be the death of me!_

It took all the strength I could muster to get up off the floor and not go jerk one out before dinner. Instead, I headed to my room to wash up, changed into a pair of loose-fitting jeans and regrouped, all the while pouting like a Kindergartener. _Yeah, Isabella took away my favorite toy... her pussy!_

Dinner was nothing short of amazing. Isabella could cook better than Gordon fucking Ramsey! _Note to self; set the DVR for the new season of Hell´s Kitchen!_

_What? _

_I love that fucking show!_

Bella and I laughed and joked all the way through dinner; like it was something we did every night. It amazed me at how comfortable she was being here with me. That just made me fall in love with her a little more.

Bella made Chicken Marsala with mushrooms and roasted red potatoes with red peppers; I opened a bottle of Pinot Noir to go with our meal. "Bella," I moaned rubbing my bulging stomach. "This was the best meal I have ever eaten." I had been complimenting her cooking skills all throughout the meal.

"Don´t let Kate hear you say that," she said shyly, as her cheeks tinged a beautiful shade of pink. I felt like the luckiest man alive, just to be in her presence.

"I won´t tell if you won´t," I joked.

After cleaning the kitchen we shared another glass of wine, while soaking in the Jacuzzi in Isabella´s bathroom. That may or may not have lead to more sexy time with my brown-eyed beauty, but I´ll never kiss and tell. I will say that judging from the little time we´d spent together; I was making the right decision.

Bella and I snuggled into bed watching nothing in particular on TV, before succumbing to fatigue. _This is perfect! I won´t stop, until I make her mine! _

__FtLoD__

Days turned into nights only to turn into days again. Spending time with Isabella made it all seamlessly blend together. I´d never been happier in my life. Honestly, we felt like an old married couple; for a brief moment my jealousy of my family and friends subsided._ Finally, I knew what felt like to have what they have!_

Wednesday was finally here and I needed to run a few errands, before meeting Bella at the Four Seasons. I desperately needed everything to be perfect for tonight. I took one last look at the sleeping beauty before me, memorizing each and every one of her delicate features. I placed the envelope with detailed instructions, as to what Bella was supposed to do on the bedside table; I wanted to spoil her a little, before our date.

We´d stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, watching a CSI: Miami marathon, so I knew she would be sleeping in this morning. It seems my girl has a thing for Horatio Cane. _Sounds like competition! In your dreams, motherfucker! _

Moving her silky tresses out of the way, I kissed her softly on the forehead. She was sleeping so peacefully that I didn´t want to wake her. With one last look, I slipped out into the hall, stopping by my room to collect the bags I´d secretly packed. I headed to the elevator and whistled Bella´s lullaby as I made the trip down to the parking garage.

I took a deep breath, before I headed into the high-end boutique, called Betty Lin, to meet Alice. Things still hadn´t returned to normal, but we were getting there. "Edward," she squealed as she wrapped her tiny arms forcefully around my body. Alice was freakishly strong and seemed to be exuding a tad bit more force today, almost as if she was afraid I´d disappear. "I´m so sorry, please say that you and Bella forgive me. How is she? God, I miss my best friend so much." In true Alice fashion, her exuberance took over and she started talking a mile a minute. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least.

"Alice, calm down," I admonished, but she was so wound up that I doubt that she heard the warning tone in my voice.

She continued on as if I hadn´t even spoken. "I´m so happy you called." I was getting a headache from all her chattering she´d yet to give me an opportunity to get a single word in.

"Alice," I tried again, but much like the first time it fell on deaf ears. I pinched the bridge of my nose, willing myself to calm down. I really didn`t feel like fighting with my sister. Not today of all days.

"I´ve got a few things picked out that I think will be perfect for Bella. Where are you taking her? God, Edward, I´m so happy for you two! You guys are perfect for each other!" By this time I was only hearing the steady flow of my blood boiling, I was two seconds away from losing my shit.

"Alice," nothing, "ALICE... would you please, JUST STOP TALKING!" My breath was coming in pants and I was on the verge of just saying, "fuck it" and walking right back out the way I came in. I immediately, regretted raising my voice, as I watched Alice´s face fall. _Damn, pixie! Hello, I´m the victim here! _

"I´m... I´m sorry, I..." she stammered as tears formed in her eyes. "I just wanted to help." Fuck! She knows how much I hate to see her cry.

Pulling my sister into a tight embrace, I rubbed her back trying to convey through my touch, how sorry I was. "Ali, shit," I groaned. "I didn´t mean to make you cry; I just needed you to slow down and take a breath."

"Sorry, Edward," she sniffed into my shirt, no doubt leaving something behind. _Eww! Tell me about it! _I gently moved her to a more secluded corner of the store; we´d garnered a bit of unwanted attention at our little show.

"It´s okay, Ali," I soothed. "We forgive you, but we just need a little space to sort things out. Bella and I were kind of thrown into this against our knowledge, if we´re going to have a chance at seeing where things may go... we need to do it on our own." I explained quietly. "Just give us a little more time to try and get to know each other. I know you mean well, and I owe you my life, for throwing us in the deep end, but don´t push... okay."

Alice squeezed me in a fucking anaconda hold and promised to back off and give Isabella and I some much needed space. I wasn´t worried; I knew that she missed her friend and would do anything to get back in Isabella´s good graces. Although she went about it wrong, she had nothing but the best of intentions – of which, I would forever be grateful for.

Jane Volturi was scheduled to give Isabella another full body massage this afternoon, so I had her meet Alice and I at the boutique to retrieve Isabella´s dress, shoes and clutch. Bella had ranted and raved about how much she enjoyed the massage she and Alice had received, as well as how much she liked Jane and that she was looking forward to getting to know her better.

So, I phoned Jane and asked if she wouldn't mind sticking around and helping Isabella get ready for tonight. Although, she hadn't come out and said it verbally, I knew how much she missed Alice, _and _her sisterly advice, so I thought that maybe having Jane help out would fill some of the void. Alice pouted when I told her that Jane would be helping Isabella prepare for this evening as well. I just couldn´t risk Isabella being overwhelmed by Alice´s exuberance; she would be nervous enough, without an overdose of all things _Alice_ thrown in the mix.

After enjoying an early lunch with Jane and Alice, I bid them a farewell and headed over to the hotel. I wanted to make sure that everything was in place, and to also get in a much-needed workout. I was wound so tight that I felt like a ticking time bomb.

I was reaching in my wallet to give the bellman a tip when I heard my phone vibrating on the end table. Handing the young man a twenty, I closed the door and reached for my phone. A 100-watt smile flashed across my face as I saw that it was from Isabella. My mother had dropped off her things along with our Christmas presents on Monday.

**Edward – Mmmm, thank you soooo much for the massage! Jane´s hands were A-MAZING! You´re spoiling me! You really shouldn´t start things you don´t plan on keeping up. :) I´m a little nervous though, what are the dress and shoes for? Where are we going? - Bella**

I grinned at my brown-eyed beauty's inquisitiveness. I was glad that we'd not only learned a lot about each other over the past few days, but we'd developed a friendship that I valued. Bella and I were able to joke and laugh in a carefree nature that I didn't know was possible to have with another woman.

Don't get me wrong my need to redden her ripe little ass, had not dissipated by a long-shot, quite the contrary; if anything, I could say that it had doubled in necessity. I could tell that Isabella was going to be a feisty little pet to start out with. _My dick was pulsing with excitement, just thinking about it! _

Then there was the need to do exactly what we´d been doing, kick back, relax and just enjoy one another´s company. The last few days have been the best of my entire life. I finally felt like I was _living_ and not just _existing_. The thought of not waking up to Isabella by my side caused my heart to ache. _Talk about starting something you don´t plan to finish! _I smirked at the irony, as I typed a quick response.

**Isabella – I´m glad that you enjoyed my little treat. Trust me when I say there is more where that came from. Who said that I don´t plan on finishing what it is that I´ve started? Remember, I´m a man that spent many years studying to hone my craft; I don´t do things halfway. I would love nothing more than to keep you locked away in my ivory tower, having my wicked, wicked way with you for many years to come. Now be a good girl for Jane, and don`t keep me waiting too long. - Edward**

I sat there with my thumb hovering over the send button, wondering if I´d given away too much. _Fuck it! _I thought, as I hit send. A mere ten seconds later, my phone was buzzing again.

**Edward – Why do you insist on using my full name? Why can´t you call me Bella, like everyone else?Can´t you give me a hint, as to where we´re going tonight? Pleaseee? - Bella**

I chuckled heartily at her response. I´m glad I´m here and not at home with her; I could just imagine the way that sexy as fuck bottom lip of hers was jutting out as she pouted at my evasiveness. One look of Isabella´s chocolate doe eyes and that sexy pout – and I could deny her nothing.

**Isabella – NO YOU CANNOT HAVE A HINT! I SABELLA, when will you learn not to lump me in a category with everyone else? Haven´t I proven to you by now that I´m not one to follow the crowd? I guess I´m just going to have to step up my game tonight and see if I can make you a believer. Now STOP TEXTING me and finish getting ready. I can´t wait to see how gorgeous Jane has made you look. I await your highly anticipated arrival. - Edward**

I looked at my watch and decided to make my way down the hall to the private gym; I was hoping that I´d given Isabella enough to chew on mentally until she arrived. If tonight goes as planned, we would be embarking upon a new and hopefully, lasting relationship.

__FtLoD__

BPOV

I chewed on my lip trying to figure out the meaning of Edward´s cryptic text messages. _ What was he planning tonight?_

_I don´t know, but I hope it involves spending lots of time naked!_

I blushed thinking back to the last couple of days, we´d spent tucked awayin our own private little bubble. Honestly, I never wanted it to end. Spending time getting to know Edward had been nothing short of amazing. I knew I had to get out and find a place of my own, or at least return to Jasper and Alice´s until I did, but the thought of leaving Edward caused my heart to bleed.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of loving him from far away, I was living out my dream. _ Pfft... dream, more like your fantasy! Cinderella, your coach is about to turn into a pumpkin! Enjoy it while it lasts!_

"Hey, B, what´s the matter?" I looked up to find Jane studying my reflection in the mirror with concern marring her beautiful features. It was then that I realized I was crying.

I quickly swiped away the traitorous tears, and halfheartedly mumbled a response,"nothing."

Taking a tissue and gently dabbing my eyes, Jane lifted my chin so she could look me in the face. "Hey, B... I thought we were friends. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" The look of worry and concern in her aqua blue eyes, caused a fresh round of tears to fall. I had never missed having Alice around more than I did in that moment. _She was always my go to girl!_

I picked up another tissue and dabbed my eyes again lightly, not wanting all Jane´s hard work to be in vain. "I don´t know," I shrugged. "I guess I´m just nervous about what Edward´s going to say to me tonight." I didn´t want to admit it, but I was afraid all of this was an elaborate way to let me down easy. I was only good for sucking Edward off, what would he want with an inexperienced plain Jane virgin like me?

"Hey, you have nothing to be nervous about," she soothed. "You´re going to knock his fucking socks off. Listen, I´m going to let you in on a little secret, and if I hear it again, I´ll deny ever knowing you." Hmm... _secrets_, my antennas went up at the prospect of finding out a little bit about what to expect. "While I can´t tell you what Edward has planned; I _can_ tell you that he´s just as nervous about this as you are. So calm down, B... Edward is not the type of guy to by a girl an expensive dress, Agent Provocateur lingerie and a pair of fuck hawt diamond studded sandals, just to dump her. Trust me, you are no Tanya!" she laughed.

_Tanya!_

_Who´s Tanya?_

_Who cares, she´s out and you´re in!_

Jane was right, Edward would never do that to me, besides if he hurt me like that; Esme would have his balls. "Thanks Jane," I said squeezing her hand gently.

"For what?"

"For everything," I replied sincerely, "but most importantly, for reminding me what a great guy Edward is, and that he would never hurt me intentionally."

"Anytime B," she responded flashing me her million dollar smile. "The advice was free, all this other shit," she laughed gesturing to all the make-up and hair products, "are on Eddie boy´s dime, so let´s make you one hot and fierce bitch. Old Eddie won´t know what hit him." She gave me a wicked smile and went to work on making me look stunning.

An hour and a half later, I sat there gaping at my reflection, wondering who in the fuck was this hot bitch staring back at me. "Damn, Jane," I gasped at the woman staring back at me. "I can´t believe how hot you made me look. I would so do me right now!"

"Get the fuck outta here, B," she scoffed. "It´s not like I was working with a blank canvas; you´re beautiful, you made it easy." I blushed at her compliment, because in that moment standing there staring at the beautiful doe-eyed woman, as she stared back... I truly felt beautiful. _Both inside and out!_

_Now can we please go get our man already!_

_Surely tonight will be the night that Edward makes me a woman... in the true sense of the word!_

Seth called from the front desk to inform me that the car was here to pick me up. After helping me slip into my dress and shoes and one last inspection I hugged Jane goodbye, and promised to meet her next week for lunch... so I could spill all the naughty details. _Her words, not mine!_

I paused to take a deep breath and one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs, and into the unknown. Leaning my head against the seat, I tried to take calming breaths, as Seth closed the door. "Good evening, Ma´am," a smooth baritone voice came from the front seat. "My name is Liam, and I´ll be your driver for this evening. There´s champagne and wine in the mini bar, help yourself. Please don´t hesitate to let me know if there´s anything else I can get you."

I smiled at the warm hazel eyes, staring back at me through the rear view mirror, while pouring myself a flute of champagne. "Thank you Liam, but I won´t be needing anything extra."

The ride through the busy Seattle streets, along with the champagne bubbles tickling my nose was a nice distraction. It seemed that in no time we were pulling up to the front of the Four Seasons hotel. Liam quickly exited the car, coming around to the rear to open my door.

Reaching out to take his proffered hand, I gracefully exited the back seat. "Ms. Swan," he spoke softly, removing his hat and kissing my hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "Enjoy your evening." I blushed at the sweet gesture and thanked him for a safe arrival.

I was then whisked away by a man in a very expensive looking suit wearing alligator shoes to a private elevator. "After you Ms. Swan," he gestured toward the hallway for me to pass, as soon as the elevator doors opened.

As we walked down the long hallway, I noticed that the rooms were few in number and spaced quite a distance apart. Being an avid visitor to the Four Seasons in New York, I knew that Edward had gone all out and spared no expense. Stopping in front of the door marked, _Presidential Suite; _I was suddenly hit with a terrible case of butterflies in my stomach. "This is it. Enjoy your evening," expensive suits says, before disappearing back the way we came.

I took a few deep breaths, trying desperately to keep my heart from leaping right out of my chest. After what seemed like an eternity; I finally built up the courage to knock. I closed my eyes and lifted my hand, bringing it down on the door, but instead of being met with wood, or whatever the hell they made these things out of; my fist collided into a wall of flesh.

"Good evening, Isabella." The sound of Edward´s smooth velvety voice sent a spark of electricity shooting straight to my core. _Damn! I should have brought an extra pair of panties, because these are ruined! _"Are you going to stand in the hallway all night, or are you going to come in?" He stepped aside, giving me entrance into the elaborate room.

It wasn´t until I was safely inside and Edward had closed the door that I trusted myself to look at him. Edward was wearing a tailor-made, charcoal grey Armani suit, light blue shirt and a platinum silver silk necktie. His hair looked as if he´d just been freshly fucked, and he smelled like heaven and all its angels. I shamelessly stood there and eye-fucked him, unable to form a coherent sentence, as the arousal between my legs flowed.

__FtLoD__

EPOV

I stood there smirking as my beautiful Isabella, openly eye-fucked me standing in the foyer. My little pussycat was a sight to behold. The way her eyes glazed over and darkened with lust, as she took me in, had my dick thickening painfully in my trousers. _ Fuck dinner! Take her now! _

_Patients my friend, all in good time!_

The deviant was in rare form tonight. He was tired of the taunting and teasing, only to be denied entrance into her sweet spot over the last few days. It had been some of the most pleasurable torture of my life, and I wouldn´t change one moment of it for anything. "Are we going to stand here and stare at each other all night, or would like to come in?" I smirked as the sound of my voice startled her back to reality.

"Oh," she squeaked, blushing my new favorite shade of pink. "I´m sorry, I´d love to come in."

"May I take your coat?" I asked, trying with all my might to focus less on the length of her creamy exposed neck, and more on my formal upbringing. She nodded her head shyly, while worrying that fucking lip. _ I wanted to be the one nibbling on that pouty piece of flesh!_

_Soon, soon, _I had to keep reminding myself of the fact that soon Isabella and I would be sharing something life-changing.

I slipped the wool coat from her shoulders, leaving behind a trail of blazing fire, as my fingers gingerly skimmed the silky skin of her shoulders and arms. I had to suppress back a moan, as I took in the sight of Isabella in the dress that Alice had picked out for her. She was exquisite in her beauty. Never had I seen a woman look so stunning.

The cobalt-blue Vionnet dress that Alice had picked out for her, draped over her body like a second skin, hitting and hinting at her luscious curves in all the right places. The Stuart-Wietzman Tanzanite Sandals cost a small fortune, but the white, blue and platinum diamonds sparkled on her feet like she was the belle of the ball. And she was, my belle, my beauty... _my life_.

I blinked back the emotion pooling in my eyes and fixed Bella and I a glass of red wine. Dinner would be arriving later and I wanted us to have a chance to talk, before the interruption of the private wait staff I´d hired, joined us in the spacious suite.

Handing her a glass of wine, I guided her into the living area towards one of the expensive leather couches. "What shall we drink to?" I contemplated as I lifted my glass. I watched with awe as Isabella´s innocent eyes went wide, while I pretended to ponder. "How about to us? New friendships and new beginnings." We clinked glasses and fell into an awkward silence.

I may have had my shit together on the outside, but inside; I was a fucking mess. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. Looking at Isabella from the corner of my eye, I could tell that she was just as nervous as I was. _ Can you blame her? You get her all dressed up, have her meet you in some fancy hotel room and don´t give her a fucking clue as to what your plans are! I´d say the poor girl is scared out her fucking mind! Wouldn´t you be? _

_God, I´m such a fucking idiot! For all I know, she could __think I invited her here to dump her or some crazy shit __like that!_

_Fuck! I needed to clear this up, and fast!_

"Edward."

"Isabella."

We laughed as we both spoke at the same time. I ran my hand through my hair needing a distraction from the way her laughter was affecting me. "Umm, sorry, you go first."

She giggled nervously while toying with the stem of her wine glass. "Edward," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "Don´t take this the wrong way, but why did you invite me here? I mean I don´t want to sound ungrateful or anything... I love the dress... and the shoes... my God, the shoes, Edward you must have spent a small fortune on these." she admonished. "I was just wondering if, I mean are..." she hesitated as she bit nervously on her bottom lip. "Did you invite me here to tell me you´re tired of spending every waking moment with me?" I was stunned into silence. _Could she really believe that I would do something like that? _ I didn´t know what to say.

_How about telling her how you feel, dickhead! Can´t you see that you´re holding all the cards here? For someone so smart... you can be incredibly stupid sometimes!_

Bella´s words had come as a shock and the commotion going on inside my head wasn´t doing anything to help my reaction time. _Why do I lose all sense of fucking reason when I´m in her presence? _I was still having a _moment_, when I felt Isabella move to stand.

Placing her glass on the table she reached for her coat and purse. _What the fuck! Where´s she going? _"It´s okay, Edward," she said with her back to me. "The past few days have been amazing... thank you," she whispered almost inaudibly. "Thank you for showing me that what happened with Jacob, doesn´t dictate my life. You showed me that it was possible to live again... give a chance to consider _loving again_."

_Do something, asshole!_

_If not you´re going to lose her!_

I crossed the room to her in two strides, bringing Isabella´s back flush with my chest; I breathed in her scent. I needed her to keep me grounded at the moment. I needed to know she was real... and _here_. "Isabella," I breathed, inhaling deeply to steel my shaky resolve, "please... _please_ don´t go. Stay here, with me." I inhaled one more time, using her scent to quell my frazzled nerves. My voice quivered as I shamelessly begged her not to leave me, but I couldn´t find it in myself to be embarrassed.

The feeling of completion I got every time she was in my arms spurred me on to my confession. This wasn´t exactly how I´d planned it, but time had run out. "Isabella, I invited you here for a reason, and it wasn´t as a way to get rid of you; quite the opposite actually." I let out a long breath that I didn´t know I was holding. "I´ve thought of nothing but you, since the day I watched you and Alice lying by the pool all those years ago." Remembering Isabella´s translucent skin glowing in the Illinois sunshine had my cock straining against my pants.

"I invited you here, not to ask you to leave, but to ask you to stay," I nearly begged. "I invited you here to ask you to please give me a chance... a chance to show you just how much you mean to me, to heal the scars that bastard left behind." I finished my speech and held my breath; Isabella had yet to say a word in response to my abrupt confession. _Had I read her reactions to me wrong? Did she not feel the same way I did?_ I felt myself age a thousand years, as I waited for her to say something.

The fact that she was still here made me feel as if I still had a chance, so I decided to take the bull by the horns and let my actions reinforce my words. Isabella´s hair was swept up in an elegant bun, giving me an all access pass to the creamy skin of her neck. I latched on to the sensitive skin just below her ear and suckled lightly.

Her breath hitched and her body pressed wickedly into mine. I skimmed my fingers lightly over the exposed skin of her shoulders, watching with rapt attention as her skin pebbled at my touch. "Isabella," I rasped, my voice was thick with lust and emotion. "Let me show you," I whispered, placing open mouth kisses on her back and shoulders.

By this time Isabella´s breaths were coming in quick pants; I could smell the arousal pooling between her legs. Her head began to slowly move from side to side telling me "no", as her body continued to scream "yes". I turned her body to face me, the look of pure lust and some other emotion I couldn´t place, had me aching to be inside her.

"Edward, I... I..." she stuttered as her head continued to move from side to side. "I don´t know... I don´t know what to do," she whispered. I could see the look of embarrassment on her face as she turned beet red.

"Shh, Isabella," I cooed. "None of that matters to me. All I want is the opportunity to be with you, to cherish your beautiful body. I want nothing more than to make you mine."

She looked me in the eye, and after an immeasurable amount of time and finding whatever it she was looking for, she brought her lips to mine and whispered against my mouth. "Please."

She didn´t have to tell me twice; with inhuman speed I was tossing my jacket on a nearby chair, while pulling the zipper down to Isabella´s dress, as I lowered myself to the floor.

My dick bobbed with excitement as I took in the sight before she was, standing in all her glory in a white strapless corset with garters attached to flesh tone thigh high stockings,

and a pair of matching white silk panties tied with satin ribbons holding them on her hips, she was the most beautiful woman I´d ever seen.

I brought my nose to the apex of her thighs and inhaled deeply. My eyes rolled back in my head, as her heady scent intoxicated me. "God, you smell so fucking good, Baby," I rasped.

Thankful for the easy access, I gripped a ribbon in each hand and pulled, watching the silky fabric slide to the floor. She was so fucking wet; I could see the arousal glistening from her swollen slit. I wasted no time diving in and passing my flattened tongue from back to front, groaning as the tangy taste that was all Isabella tantalized my hungry taste buds.

"Edward," she screamed as her body trembled with need. I may have felt a bit smug at the effect I was having on her.

Placing her hands on my shoulders to help steady her trembling form; I dove inside her pussy like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet. The sounds of Isabella whimpering and moaning were like electrodes shocking my dick. Pumping one, then two fingers deep inside her tight little pussy had me desperate to taste her cum. "Fuck baby," I moaned into her heat. "I can´t wait to taste you, until your cum is flowing all over my fucking tongue." Her walls clenched around my fingers, indicating that she was getting close.

"Ungh... Edddwaaard," she whimpered. "Oh God, I´m so close... I... Oh My Godddddd!" she screamed as her body convulsed violently with her release. I placed a hand on her lower back to keep her from falling and her dripping pussy locked around my lips. I continued to drink from her flowing nectar, while massaging her clit and g-spot, dragging out her orgasm.

I was so fucking turned on, when I felt her nails digging into the flesh of my shoulders, as her body erupted into another round of release. I was fucking drowning in her cum and couldn´t be happier. "Ungh," I grunted, knowing that the vibrations from my moans were driving her crazy. I could feel the pre-cum oozing from the head of my painfully swollen cock.

When I finally halted my assault on her sweet little nub, Isabella fell into my lap in a quivering heap. I didn´t give her time to catch her breath, before my lips were crashing against hers in the most passionate of kisses. I did my best to pour out all the love I felt for this amazing woman in that one heated kiss.

Lips crashing, teeth clinking, tongues warring, we couldn´t get close enough to each other. Isabella´s fingers fumbled clumsily with my tie, and ripped my shirt open, sending buttons flying in all different directions. She moaned in delight, when her delicate hands met the firmness of my bare chest. Her fingers were sending shock waves throughout my entire body.

All too soon, our bodies forced us to take a much-needed breath. I hated breaking our connection and instantly began to ravish her neck and shoulders. "Edward, please," she whimpered almost painfully. It ignited an even bigger flame, hearing her beg for me that way.

"What? Isabella, tell me what you want." I breathed as I pulled her earlobe between my teeth and nipped. For some reason, I needed to hear her say the words. I needed to know that she wanted this as much as I did. I needed to know that she wanted to be **mine**!

As if reading my thoughts, Isabella´s tiny hands cupped my face, the fire and pure desire I saw swirling in the depths of her chocolate pools took my breath away. _Could it be possible that she loved me just as much as I loved her? Could I be that lucky? _

Isabella looked me directly in the eyes and spoke with such ferocity that I couldn´t help but to believe every word that the flowed from her soft lips. "Edward," she said huskily. "Make me yours; make love to me!"

I sat there momentarily stunned; several emotions wreaking havoc on my body and mind. Seven words! The most beautiful seven words ever spoken by another human being. Words that finally made everything right in my world! Seven words that mended my broken soul, and brought with them the other half to my lonely whole!

Words escaped me, so I did what felt as natural as breathing; I lifted the woman of my dreams up in my arms and carried her to the bedroom. Isabella´s arms and legs automatically wrapped themselves around my body, keeping her snugly pressed against my naked chest.

__FtLoD__

As we entered the large master suite, I heard Isabella gasp. I looked down to see her facial expression change slowly as she took in the room. Large elegant candles were covering every available surface, giving off a soft glow. Five large bouquets of blue roses spread out in different locations, gave off an alluring smell and romantic ambiance.

The icing on the cake was a heart in the center of the bed made out of blue rose petals, along with petals scattered loosely on the pillows and on the floor leading to the bed. "Edd... Edward, you did all this for me?" she cried in disbelief.

I used the pad of my thumb to wipe away the moisture gathering in her eyes. "Yes, I wanted your first time, _our_ first time, to be special." I gently placed her in the center of the bed, taking in the stark contrast of her porcelain skin amongst the deep blue of the rose petals. Her beauty was other-worldly. "You don´t know how long I´ve waited for you, Isabella." I unhooked the garters from her stockings, removing first the left and then the right. I delighted in the way her body writhed and squirmed under the touch of my hand, as I took my time with each hook and eye on the white corset hugging her body.

Isabella´s heavy breaths and throaty moans had my erection straining painfully against the zipper of my pants. I couldn´t wait to be inside of her, wrapped in the tight warmth of her flesh. "You, are the most beautiful

creature I have ever seen," I commented as I brushed a lock of her thick mane from her face. At some point during the time my head was buried between her legs, her thick locks had been released for the imprisoning bun they were confined in.

She looked up at me through hooded lashes, biting that damn lip that had me nearly cumming in my pants and spoke barely above a whisper. "What if I´m not good at this?" she asked worry marring her beautiful features. "I don´t have any experience. I want you to enjoy this too." I could see the embarrassment and uncertainty in her soulful brown eyes. How could she be thinking of me at a time like this? _I didn´t deserve someone like her! Pfft... as if it were even possible for me to not enjoy myself! _

Placing a finger to her lips to silence her ramblings and ease her anxiety, I responded, "The only way I could possibly _not _enjoy myself, is if someone else was lying in this bed. Isabella, you my dear, are perfect, and this," I gestured with my hand between the two of us, "will be perfect." Having said that, I eased off of the bed and made quick work of my remaining clothing, discarding them messily on the ottoman at the foot of the bed.

Never taking my eyes off hers, I reached for the bedside phone and called downstairs to change the arrival time of our dinner. The entire time I was speaking, and I use the term loosely, since I could barely make a complete sentence; my sexy little pussycat was nibbling on that damn bottom lip of hers, while skimming her fingernails up and down my thigh. _ Tease!_

The little tease was close enough to my raging hard-on for me to feel the heat of her touch, but far enough away to make me whimper with need. My cock twitched causing Isabella to become startled. I raised a cocky eyebrow in her direction, before pulling her lip from the confines of her teeth. "Fuck, Isabella," I hissed, "you can´t do shit like that." I pretended to cough, when the receptionist asked me to repeat that. _Yeah, she was definitely going to pay for that one!_

I grabbed her wrist loosely stopping her ministrations, as I dropped the receiver back into its cradle. Slowly, I crawled up her body, until I was settled between her creamy legs. "Having fun teasing me?" I asked thrusting my erection into her thigh for emphasis. "I think you like getting me all hot and bothered," I teased. My dick was harder than I ever remember it being in my entire life; I hoped I would be able to hold off, because the heat of her body beneath mine was driving me insane.

I looked down at the beautiful woman lying beneath me and was floored by the trust I saw looking back at me. It pained me to have to hurt her, but the reality was that it would be painful, initially at least.

Taking on a more serious tone, I wanted to assure her that I would not take the gift that she was giving me lightly. "Isabella," I looked deep into her eyes, "I know it´s going to hurt, but you have to tell me if it gets to be too much. I don´t want to cause you any unnecessary pain." My chest throbbed with thoughts of her suffering needlessly, just to please me.

Isabella brought her hand up and ran the pad of her thumb across my lips. I leaned into her touch and let out a small sigh of contentment. "Edward, it was you," she stated simply. "It was always you. I trust you, so stop worrying. You would never intentionally hurt me."

_Isabella Marie Swan was truly an enigma. _

I brought my lips to hers and captured her mouth in a tender kiss. Unlike the many others we´d shared, this one was slow and loving; we had all the time in the world to enjoy this beautiful moment. Slipping my hand between our bodies, I checked to see if she was ready. Our kiss turned more passionate as I toyed with her swollen clit, making her juices flow freely. She was more than ready for me.

When it became necessary to breathe, I kissed my way down to her delicious mounds, her skin tasted sweeter than honey as I pulled a taunt little bud into my mouth. "Edward, please," she moaned wantonly, thrusting her chest upward. "I need you." Hearing the sound of her voice, begging for me to claim her, was nearly my undoing. In that moment, I knew that even if I lived to be a hundred; I would never be able to deny her anything.

I slowly removed my fingers from her dripping slit and wrapped them around my throbbing manhood. Running my cock slowly up and down her slit, gathering her juices, as I silently asked for permission for entrance. With that sexy ass lip enclosed between her teeth, Isabella nodded slowly.

Lining my cock up with her entrance, I slowly began to push my way inside. "Fuck," I hissed, as her tight heat sent scorching flames shooting up my body. "God, Baby, you´re so fucking tight and wet." I knew I was nowhere near her barrier, and already; I was fucking dying. Isabella´s body tensed and my fucking cock felt like it was caught in a vice-grip. My eyes shot up to see that hers were closed tightly while she assaulted her bottom lip. _If she kept that up she would end up drawing blood! _

"Baby," I waited for her to open her eyes before continuing, "I need you to relax. Tensing up like this will only make my job harder. No pun intended." I smiled as I brought my forehead down and rested it on hers. My body was beginning to ache, as I gritted my teeth in an effort to keep still.

I felt the silkiness of Isabella´s lips as she kissed her way up the side of my jaw. Her warm breath fanning across my face caused me to shiver; I closed my eyes and did my best to concentrate. "Would you hold my hand, Edward," she whispered shyly. Instead of words, I let my actions speak for me, when I linked our hands together beside her head.

Her body relaxed with the joining of our hands and I took that as my opportunity to continue. In one quick thrust I broke her barrier and buried my cock deep into her tight hole. "Fuck!" we yelled in unison. Every nerve ending in my body had been ignited. My fantasies had been child´s play compared to reality. The feeling of my dick encased in her pussy, was a feeling I never wanted to end.

My thoughts of ecstasy were short-lived, when I heard Isabella whimpering beneath me. I froze and instantly went into panic mode. _Oh my God, I´m such a dick! I hurt her! How could I be so fucking stupid! _"Baby, talk to me," I pleaded nervously.

She was now gripping my hand painfully tight; who knew she possessed so much strength. "Ju... just give me a minute to adjust," she said through clenched teeth. Even though my muscles burned with fatigue and the urge to move was causing a light sheen of sweat to breakout on my forehead, I forced myself to keep still.

I wasn´t small by any means and I knew that her body needed time to adjust, so it could accommodate my girth. As far as length was concerned I still had a couple of inches to go before I was all the way cock pulsed deep within her tight walls, with every beat of my heart. Time seemed to stand still as I waited for Isabella to speak.

Gradually, I felt her relax around my shaft. My forearms burned with fatigue as they supported my extra weight. With my eyes closed in deep concentrations, I was surprised to feel Isabella´s velvet tongue, licking the trickle of sweat that was running down my nose. "Edward, I feel so fucking full," she rasped in a husky voice I wasn´t use to. "I need you to move... I need more... please."

I was as happy as a fat kid with cake and set a slow and sensuous rhythm, moving in and out of her moist heat. She had definitely ruined me for life, after this, I would never want to be with another woman as long as I lived.

The more Isabella adjusted to me being inside her, the more she wanted. "Harder, Edward," she begged, "feels... ungh... soooo good... need more... pleaseee..."

"Fuck, Baby," I grunted, "I fucking love it when you beg for my cock." I grit my teeth together, trying to stave off my own orgasm. I was so fucking close. "Baby, wrap your legs around me." She did as I asked and the new angle was fucking explosive. I picked up the pace and force of my strokes, determined to bring my girl to orgasm. The feel of her heels digging into the top of my ass, was fucking euphoric.

"Aaa... fuck, that... haaaa... feels... ungh..." she thrashed her head back and forth on the pillow, as she attempted to speak. "Harder... Edward, harder... God, please fuck me harder!" My mind was so fucking numb; all I could hear was Isabella begging me to fuck her harder. I wanted to be considerate and not hurt her; it was her first time for God´s sake, but all that went out the window as I pounded so hard into her tight little pussy that the bed banged loudly against the wall.

The sound of flesh slapping, heavy breathing, and my girl screaming was music to my ears. "Fuck, Baby, I´m so close." I moaned, just before I bit down on her left nipple. Isabella´s earth shattering scream pierced my ears, just before I felt her pussy clamp down on my dick.

"Edwaaaaaaaaard," she screamed, "I´m... aaaaa... fucking cumming... ahhhhhhhh..." I could feel her pussy muscles contracting around my cock. It was the sexiest fucking thing I´d ever experienced in my life.

The smug motherfucker in me wanted, no _needed_, to bring her to a second release. "Open your legs wide, Baby," I instructed. When she´d complied with my requests; I gripped her shoulders from behind and commenced to literally fucking her brains out.

Isabella met me thrust for thrust, pound for pound, as I slammed my dick into her pussy repeatedly. "Yes, yes, yesss," she panted. "Fuck, I love your cock... fuck me... yes... fuck me... yesssss," she chanted melodiously.

My entire body ached like a motherfucker. My thighs burned and my back hurt; my fucking throat felt like sand paper, from all the heavy breathing, but nothing could make me stop. "This is _my_ fucking pussy," I growled possessively. "No one... _thrust_... will fuck... _thrust_... my pussy... _thrust_... say it!" I growled hoarsely. "Tell me you´re fucking mine!" I dug my heels into the mattress to gain leverage and pumped forcefully.

"Yours!" she screamed. "Yours... always... yours... Oh my God, yessss... only yours!"

My balls were so tight; I thought they were going to rupture from my need to release. I couldn´t hold back one minute longer; so I buried my head in the crook of Isabella´s shoulder, held on tight and let go. It was the most emotional release I´d ever experienced, as I felt tears spring to my eyes. "Cum with me, Isabella," I rasped, as I shot a fountain of my hot cum deep inside her waiting pussy. My body convulsed painfully with my never-ending release.

"Unghhhhhhh," Isabella let out a deep animalistic groan, just before I felt her squirt all over my dick and balls. The walls of her pussy milked my cock until I was cumming again.

"Fuckkkkk!" I yelled as my body continued to spasm, and then went completely limp nearly crushing Isabella with my weight.

My fucking brain cells oozed out with my sperm and I was having a hard time coming down from my euphoric high. The feel of Isabella´s fingernails skimming across my back, quickly brought me back to reality. I shifted to support my weight to my elbows, so I could make sure that she was okay. "Baby, are you all right? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" I was so nervous; I was bombarding her with one question after another. I was frantic with worry.

She silenced me with a soft kiss to the lips, "I´m more than okay, Edward... _kiss_... I have never been better... _kiss_... thank you for making this everything I dreamed it would be."

Just like it always does, her touch served to calm all my fears and doubts. "Baby, I´m so sorry I got carried away," smoothing a hand across her cheek, "I wanted it to be slow and sweet for your first time." I felt like such a dick that I´d ruined this for her.

As if she could read my mind, she once again soothed my fears. "No, it was exactly how it was supposed to be," she blushed and chewed on her lip. "Besides, if my memory serves me correct; I was the one begging you to fuck me harder." She was so cute as she hid her face in my chest. I could feel the heat of her blush against my skin.

I shifted my weight and rolled us so that she was on top, without separating from her intense heat. "God, Isabella, you are so beautiful," I said, my lips meeting hers and our tongues dancing languidly. As the intensity of the kiss grew, Isabella´s hips began to ground into me and I could feel my cock stirring back to life. _What the fuck! What is this woman doing __to me!_

"Mmmm..." she moaned into my mouth. "Didn´t you say something about nice and slow? I´m game if you are," she grinned down at me lasciviously.

"Isabella," I hissed.

"No," she said forcefully, causing my eyes to spring open. "Call me Bella," she punctuated with a thrust of her hips onto my straining dick. _I was a fucking goner! I couldn´t __stop her even if I wanted too! _"Here," she continued to grind her hips deliciously on my now rock-hard cock, "it´s just Bella and Edward." Her hands grazed my pecks and abs, before she sat up straight, and did the same to her own body, stopping when she reached her breast. My eyes bulged out of their sockets, and my mouth gaped open; she fucking took my breath away, by riding me painfully slow and pinching, pulling and kneading her mouth-watering mounds. "And in the playroom..." she looked at me seductively, "we´ll be Isabella and Sir." I couldn´t help myself, my hips bucked at the mention of her being in my playroom. _My sexy little vixen loved to tease me! And she was worried about not knowing what to do! Pfft... as if!_

Grabbing her hips to control our rhythm, I set a slow and sensual pace. I didn´t want her to be hurting too bad later. "Don´t stop, you look so fucking hot playing with your tits, Baby," I breathed. "Can you feel how hard I am for you? _Only_, for you, Bella." I smirked at her reaction to me calling her Bella. I knew that I wasn´t going to last long, not with the way she was grinding into me and definitely not while I watched her playing with her breasts like that.

Gripping her hip tightly with one hand, I move my other to her sensitive nub and pinched and rolled her clit between my thumb and forefinger. "Ungghhh..." she moaned, squeezing her nipples harder.

"Yes, Baby," I was in fucking pussy heaven, my dick fit perfectly inside her tight little cavern. I pinched her clit and my fingers dug into her hips, hoping to leave my mark. "Cum for me, Bella," my own orgasm was just over the horizon, "now, Baby!"

Her body arched and her head fell back, as she let go for the fifth time tonight. She was a fucking vision to behold. Her long silky tresses tickled the skin on my thighs, sending erotic tingles throughout my entire body. "Yesssss," she let out on one long continuous breath.

"Ungh," I moaned quietly, following her over the edge. Once again, Bella´s juices coated my softening cock and balls. I massaged her clit, until she was done riding her wave. She fell into a heap on my chest, and let out a soft sigh. We fell into a comfortable silence, and slowly came down from our collective highs.

After a few quiet minutes, I retracted from her body and we both hissed at the loss of contact. I rolled out of bed and stood on shaky legs. _Fuck! I´m definitely going to feel this in the morning!_

"Where are you going?" she pouted, looking sexy as hell, lying naked in a bed of blue rose petals.

I leaned down and I ran the back of my hand along her cheek; I would never tire of the sight before me. "I´m going to run us a warm bath," I poked the tip of her nose playfully, "you´re going to be sore later, and I just want take care of you." I kissed her chastely on the forehead and headed into the bathroom to fill the Jacuzzi.

I settled into the warm water behind the love of my life and sighed. _How had this happened? _ How had a setup by my meddling pixie of a sister and the rest of my nosy ass friends and family led me to this moment? It couldn´t have been more perfect.

Here I was soaking in an enormous bathtub, with the absolute love of my life. The feel of her hands gliding up and down my forearms absentmindedly, solidified my feelings. I would never in my life love another woman, the way I love Isabella. "Bella," I said quietly, waiting with bated breath for her to turn around. When her eyes met mine, I saw all the love I felt, reflecting back at me. I knew then that I had to tell her; I had let her know how I felt. "I´m in love with you," I said calmly.

"Uhh," Isabella´s breath hitched and she just stared at me with wide eyes.

_What the fuck have I done?_

_

* * *

_Okay, what did you guys think? You really didn´t think I would allow her first time to be something savage in the playroom did you? Tsk... tsk... tsk... pets. She´s too good for that. I hope it was nice and lemony for all of you and that there weren´t too many destroyed panties! lol! Don´t forget to subscribe to the blog! See you guys real soon! Laterzzz pets!

Krazi & Mojo

xoxo

Rec´s:

Diamond in the Rough by lmlx8

Relinquish by luvrofink

My Greatest Masterpiece by luvrofink & MarchHare5

Rubbish by belladonnacullen

Crawl by TeamBella23

That ought to hold you till I get back!

*winks*


	16. Chapter 15: A Work in Progress

Helloooo pets!

Not much to say except, thanks for hanging in there with me and supporting the story! I enjoyed hearing from each and everyone of you and all reviews mean a lot. Thank you to those who have put me and the story on alert. I´m happy to say that I have a couple of other stories I`ll be posting soon, but of course FtLoD, will forever remain my top priority! So, if nothing else, I´ll see you all at the end. Enjoy!

**ALERT! PANTY ALERT! PANTY ALERT!**

******WEAR A PAIR AND HOLD A SPAIR!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

******WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR DAMAGED**

**THONGS... HIPSTERS... KNICKERS... ETC...****WARNING: PANTY ALERT! YOU MAY WANT TO OBTAIN A REPLACEMENT PAIR BEFORE READING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! WE ARE NOT LIABLE FOR ANY RUINED PANTY SEATS!**

******Thanks a million and one thanks to my wonderful betas: _famaggiolo_ , _Jdonovan09 and ivoryhairbela(For bustin´ my literary ballz! luv ya!)_ Thanks girls, I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! Consider yourself warned!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 15

A Work in Progress... Finding a Balance...

_Previously, on For the Love of Domination..._

"_Bella," Edward said quietly. "I´m in love with you." _

BPOV

_I froze!_

_Can you believe that shit?_

_I fucking froze! _

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the man who I have secretly loved for the last eight years of my fucking life, tells me that he´s in love with me... and _I fucking froze!_ I don´t know what came over me, but my brain temporarily shut down and I was rendered speechless. _Had he really said he was in love with me? Surely, I must be hearing things!_

_Is it possible to orgasm so hard that you become temporarily delusional?_

The longer I sat there staring into Edward´s mesmerizing green eyes, the harder it was to _not_ believe that he felt the same way I did. _Was this some kind of sick joke?_ Wait a minute, was Ashton Kutcher waiting in the wings to yell, 'You´ve been punked'?

_Are you kidding me! Now is not the time to be having a dumb blond moment! _

_Look at him! _

_He´s dying to know what you think! _

_Say something, jackass!_

Once the voice inside my head finished mentally bitch slapping me, I noticed how quiet it was. That´s when I realized that neither Edward nor I had even so much as taken a breath, since those five enchanted words had left his lips.

The only movement made by either one of us, were the little quirks that made us... well_ us. _Edward tugging nervously at his damp sex-hair and me, I was trying to bite a hole in my bottom lip; I was chewing on it so vigorously.

I looked deep into his eyes. I mean I _really_ looked to the point where I could have sworn I saw him baring his soul to me. And what a beautiful soul it was... and it was all _mine_. _What the fuck! Edward Cullen is in love with me! I must be the luckiest bitch on the planet!_

_Well, you could be, if, you stop acting like a total retard and say something!_

_Oh shit! He´s waiting on me to speak!_

_Ya think?_

Thankfully, my mental meltdown only lasted for a few minutes, even though it felt like hours. Tears sprang to my eyes and tumbled over my lower lashes; I was still in shock.

"Bella," Edward said, frantically wiping away my tears. "You don´t have to say it back. I know it´s too soon, but the time just felt so right. I almost lost you once to that cheating bastard, and I´m not willing to risk that happening again." His confession shocked me. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that he was in love with me. _He could have any woman he wanted for Christ´s sake!_ _Why Me? _ "Please don´t cry," he whispered resting his forehead against mine. "_Fuck! _Bella, I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to frighten you! You´re probably thinking I´m an idiot. God Baby, please tell me I didn´t mess things up for us." I couldn´t believe he was rambling on like a scared teenager, nothing like the confident man I was use to; watching him so unguarded and raw before me, just made me love him that much more. _As if that was even possible? _

I cupped his face with both of my hands, tugging slightly so that he would be forced to look at me and silenced him with a kiss. "You... love me?" I asked in disbelief. My head was moving from side to side in total denial. "That´s not possible. I´m... I´m nothing... I´m boring and plain... and... and look at you," I gestured with my hand towards him and all his glory. "You´re beautiful," lowering my head in shame, because it hurt too much to look him in the eyes, "You deserve to have someone equally as beautiful to love, not some ugly duckling like me." I hid my face behind the wall of my hair, as the sting from my words caused a fresh round of tears. The difference this time was that my tears were from the pain of my realization that Edward was too good for me and he deserved better.

Suddenly, I was being pulled into Edward´s chest, for a bone-crushing hug. "God, Bella," his voice was thick with emotion, "Don´t ever let me hear you say anything like that again. You're my beautiful Swan. How can you not see how truly magnificent you are?" he breathed, holding me tighter. "You´re everything to me, everything! Can´t you see that, Bella?" He gently cupped my chin, coaxing me to look up. I was blown away by the moisture and emotion, clearly present in his eyes. "Isabella," I furrowed my brow, "okay, smart-ass, _Bella_," he smirked, but his eyes never lost their hint of seriousness. "When will you ever see yourself clearly? You are beautiful, inside _and_ out. You´re the air that I breathe, my sun in a sky full of dark clouds, before you, my life was like a moonless night, forever shrouded in darkness." The emotions swimming around in his jade pools were literally leaving me breathless. "Bella," his sweet breath fanning across my lips, was causing my mouth to open. "You_ are_ my life now." He sealed his confession with a searing kiss that had my tender flesh aching for him.

Our lips moved in sync and the kiss grew in its intensity. The movements of his tongue erotically stroking mine lit my body on fire. Water sloshing, hands frantically moving, moaning, and whimpering were the notes that played harmoniously to our passionate melody.

The feel of Edward´s growing erection poking my side had me moaning his name into his swollen lips. "Edward," sucking in a rapid breath, as his lips moved to ravish my neck and shoulders. "I love you too... please... I need you..." my body was one big blaze of desire; I could think of nothing else, but having him inside me. The mere thought of that not being a possibility, was killing me.

"Baby, no," he groaned softly, "You need a break. Your body needs time to heal." he said, more so to himself than to me. _Who the hell was he trying to convince? Certainly not me, I´ll take my chances and deal with the pain later!_

_God, I´m turning into such a nymphomaniac!_

_Hey, we´ve got years to make up for!_

_Good point!_

"Edward," I whined rubbing my tender breasts against the smattering of hair on his chest. His head fell back against the tub and he groaned deeply. Taking that as my cue to continue pleading my case, I turned my body so that I was now straddling his lap, with his very prominent erection resting against my belly. "It only hurts a little bit," I whispered grinding my hips and stroking my new best friend lightly. "I bet if we go really slow, you´ll make it feel _alllllll_ better." His eyes slammed shut and his hands came to rest on my hips, gripping them almost painfully.

"Jesus, Baby," he spoke gruffly, bringing his mouth to my breast. "How can I deny you anything?"

_Cha-ching!_

That was all needed to hear, before rising to my knees to allow his throbbing manhood the access it needed to fill me completely. _And God, did it fill me! _ This time wasn´t about getting our rocks off or any of our previous lust, but it was all about the affirmation of our newly confessed love for one another.

Our movements were so in sync and fluid that it was almost as if we were doing an erotic dance. It was the most beautiful thing that I´d ever been a part of. As we both found our unified releases, we whispered our love and devotion to each other. "Beautiful!_" _ Was the only word I could think of to describe that perfect moment.

As long as I live, I´ll never forget the moment I handed my heart to Edward Cullen, and entrusted him to always keep it safe. Tears streamed down my face, while Edward kissed them away, softly whispering promises to me of his undying love and devotion.

__FtLoD__

"_Fuckkkk!" _Edward hissed. "I´m... fuck... shit, Baby... that... unghhhh..." Edward´s broken speech faded as he grunted out a slew of expletives and shot his hot seed in the back of my waiting throat. He looked so fucking sexy, with his arm thrown across his eyes and his soft messy locks sticking up in every direction known to man. _Yeah, in the words of Mistress Rose... he was fuck hawt! _His body slowly relaxed its taunt muscles, as he slowly came back to reality. _Yeah, definitely... fuck hawt!_

I licked and laved his softening cock with reverence, making sure he was nice and clean, before letting him fall from my mouth with an audible ´pop´. Licking my lips, like I´d just eaten the most delectable of meals, I spoke as if nothing had happened, and Edward hadn´t just woken up to my mouth wrapped around his morning wood. "Good morning," I chirped sweetly. "Any big plans for today?" I sat up on my elbows and tried to look as innocent as possible, while the Greek God with the head of freshly fucked hair, lying underneath me, fought to catch his breath.

I squealed in surprise as I was swiftly pulled up Edward´s chest and his lips crashed against mine. I was more than happy to give him access to my waiting tongue, when I felt him slide his tongue against my lips. A low growl rumbled deep in Edward´s chest and I knew he tasted his salty sweet essence all over my tongue. I was a dripping quivering mess by the time we both sucked in a much-needed breath of air.

"And what a good fucking morning it was," Edward croaked. "I´ve never been so fucking happy to wake up in all my life." His fingers gently stroked the hairs at the nape of my neck and sparks began to fly. I could feel the tingle of his warm breath as he sighed into my hair. "God, I love you so much, Baby. I´ll never get tired of saying that."

"Good," I giggled, snuggling just a bit deeper into his embrace, "because I´ll never get tired of hearing it."

Last night, after indulging in a wonderfully prepared meal of grilled lobster and steak, Edward and I shared a bowl strawberries and chocolate fondue on the balcony in front of a fire pit. I felt like a princess, who´d finally found her prince charming.

Ever the voice of reason, Edward refused to make love to me again, citing that I would be too sore in the morning. I begged and pleaded to no avail, to get him to change his mind, but ended up changing mine when he informed me that if we did, it could be days before I was ready again.

"_Which would you prefer," he questioned with a smirk, "days or hours?" Well hell, when you put it that way! He stroked my heated tender flesh, and I hissed in discomfort. "See," with the ever present fucking smirk, securely in place to goad me he said, "I told you so."_

"_Hardy, har, fucking har," I quipped, rolling my eyes in exasperation. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted like a two-year old._

_My head snapped in Edward´s direction, when he suddenly let out a sinister chuckle that caused me to shiver. Moving in closer, he ran the tip of his tongue along the entire length of my neck. "I´m going to have so much fun reddening that sweet little ass of yours for that insolence." I sucked in a sharp breath; it was almost as if he´d morphed into an entirely different person. The Dominant! My Dominant!_

_His eyes were almost black in color, and though I struggled to maintain eye contact, my body yielded automatically to the will of its Master. Dropping my head in submission, I acquiesced with a barely audible, "Yes Sir". For the second time tonight, I found myself in a bone-crushing hug from the man I loved, and by some small miracle loved me back._

"Earth to Bella," chuckled Edward. "Am I invited, or are you going on this little trip alone?"

"Uh... huh?" I blinked snapping back to the present. "What trip?" I questioned dumbfounded.

"The one you just went on," he smiled stroking my cheek. "I´ve been calling for a while, but you were off somewhere in la-la land. Care to share what has your mind so preoccupied?"

My cheeks flamed as I thought back to all the confessions that had been made last night. The light from the sun peaking through the blinds bounced off of my bracelet and momentarily diverted my attention to the diamond heart from Tiffany´s that Edward had given me for Christmas.

As much as I hated gifts, especially overly priced ones, I squealed for about an hour after opening it. I made sure to thank him properly before we went to bed. It was beautiful, and even more so, were the three letters that had been engraved on the back of the diamond heart.

"Tell me again," I asked shyly, toying with charm hanging from my wrist, "what the letters mean."

Shifting me so that I was now tucked securely in his side, Edward spoke softly while stroking my hair. "It means exactly what you are, _my_ brown-eyed beauty."

"I can´t believe you think I´m beautiful," I said absentmindedly. "This is going to take a lot of getting use to." I traced figure eight patterns with my fingers in the light covering of auburn hair that dusted his chest and stomach, finding comfort in the way it tickled the pads of my fingers. "After everything that happened with Jacob, I just didn´t think I would ever find happiness again." My eyes burned with the tears of past hurts and anguish. I had to fight to keep them from falling.

The feel of Edward´s body sliding down mine, caused my tender girlie bits to burn. Bringing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, I could feel Edward pouring out every ounce of love he had for me, making it hard to breath. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he panted. "And if it takes... _kiss_... me telling you... _kiss_... every day for the rest of your life... _kiss_... then that´s what I´ll do." My body was so drawn to his, that my leg lifted and hitched over his thigh automatically, bringing my center flush with heat of his growing erection.

The feel of his strong hands splayed across both my ass cheeks, kneading and squeezing my aroused flesh had me moaning in pleasure. "Baby, I can´t believe that after five years of agonizing and loving you from a distance," he rocked his hips up to meet mine, "you´re finally mine. If this is some type of delusional dream, then I never want to wake up."

Our breaths were coming out in quiet rasps and the feel of Edward´s silky hardness sliding in between my slick folds, was stoking the already raging fire in my blood. My body felt like a grenade just waiting for him to pull the pin and free the explosion. I mewled and whimpered, needing just a bit more coaxing, so I could fall blissfully over the edge. "Edward," I cried wantonly, "I need more, please..."

"Ungh," he grunted, adding a bit more pressure to his strokes. I couldn´t help myself and thrust my hips forward greedily. "Careful Baby, I don´t want to hurt you." I could hear the strain in his voice, as he fought to maintain control.

My breath hitched, when I felt his hot lips wrap around one of my taunt nipples. "Edward," I whimpered as he increased the suckling pressure with his lips, while kneading and pulling at my other breast. "I´m so close." I arched my back giving him better access to my breast.

I was heading into sensory overload; the different sensations were taking over, making it hard for me to concentrate on one thing at a time. "God, Baby," Edward, rasped into my chest. "I love the way your skin tastes." My nipples hardened painfully from all the attention he was lavishing on them. Edward bit down on my nipple and a scream so piercing ripped through the air. _God was that me? _"Cum for me, Bella," he ordered gruffly.

"Arggggghhhh..." I grunted holding Edward to my chest by his hair. _ God I hope I´m not hurting him! _I fretted. The coil popped and the pin dropped, as an explosive orgasm shot through my body. "Shit, shit, shit..." I panted. My body was tingling deliciously from my powerful release.

"Unghhh," Edward shuddered and I felt the warm stickiness of his spunk as it coated my outer lips. "_Fuckkkkk!_" He stiffened as the head of his cock oozed the last remnants of his orgasm.

The room was silent, except for our heavy breathing, so the shrill ringing of the phone on the bedside table caused me to jump. "Whoa there," teased Edward stroking my side, "it´s just the phone. They're probably calling from the spa to confirm our appointments." Edward rolled over on his back so he could reach the phone, instantly I felt cold and missed the skin-to-skin contact.

Unable to withstand the small distance between us, I spooned him from behind, while he took the call. "Mmmm," he moaned thoughtfully hanging up the phone. "I will never tire of the feel of that."

"The feel of what?" I asked needing him to say the words.

"Of your skin against mine," he laced our fingers together and brought them to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on each of my knuckles. "How about a quick shower, before they deliver breakfast?" he suggested.

"That sounds divine," I giggled mischievously, while pulling him closer and feeling the stickiness of his seed between us. "Oops," I mocked teased, "I´ve gotten you all dirty." I quickly rolled over his back and climbed out of the bed, yelping as his hand made contact with the meaty flesh of my butt.

Edward growled playfully behind me and followed me into the enormous bathroom. We took turns washing each other´s hair and body, taking care not to have wondering hands, since breakfast was due any minute.

__FtLoD___

"That was absolutely amazing," I moaned, feeling stuffed and leaning back in my chair to relieve the pressure on my over-filled stomach. I rubbed my now protruding belly, and winced at how tight it was.

The Eggs Benedict topped with mushrooms, spinach and country gravy had me on the verge of popping. I barely had room for the two Advil and cranberry juice Edward insisted that I take. By now, I was only slightly uncomfortable, but if truth were told, I loved the constant reminder of what we´d shared. _Yeah, Edward Cullen had my vajayjay, singing a brand new tune!_

We did some more talking over breakfast and decided to head down to Forks to see Seth tomorrow. Since Edward wasn´t due back at the hospital until Monday evening, we decided to make it a long weekend, so we could take Seth go-karting on Saturday and maybe to a movie and dinner on Sunday.

We figured it would be best to call Charlie and Sue to give them a heads up and discuss our plans, but opted not to tell Seth. We wanted to surprise him. I really missed my little brother and I could tell that Edward did too, the way he went on and on about Seth had me thinking that he would make a great father someday. _Where the hell did that come from? Slow your roll girlie! _

_You guys have a lot to work on before you start procreating!_

All throughout breakfast, I felt like there was a huge pink elephant in the room that needed to be addressed. _Then say something already! Yeah, if only it was that easy!_ Edward must have felt it too, because for awhile things go a bit awkward.

I was trying to formulate a plan in my head, or a way to bring up the D/s side of our relationship, but kept coming up blank. _Relationship? Who said you guys were even in a relationship? _

_Wow, talk about a revelation! _

The thought of us not being in a relationship of any kind caused my heart to plummet; I chewed anxiously on my lip as I continued my downward spiral. The stress of the situation must have been showing on my face, because Edward took my hand in his from across the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

My body instantly felt comforted by the small gesture. "Hey, You," he called. "What´s with the frown? Talk to me Sweetheart." _How can I not want a relationship with someone so perfect! He always knows exactly what I need!_

I didn´t know how to bring up my concerns or if I was even allowed to bring something like that up, so I decided to turn his question around on him. "I was actually trying to figure out what was on _your _mind," I countered. It wasn´t a complete lie, nor was it the complete truth. I´d say, it was somewhere in between. _I love how you twist things around to fit you! Bitch, it´s called self-preservation! _I had to work to keep from laughing at my own inner ramblings. "Why so quiet all of a sudden? Have I done something wrong?"

"God no," he reassured, running his hand nervously through his hair. "Bella, you´re perfect. I just noticed that we haven´t talked about anything long-term." _Long-term?_ _Did he just say, we and long-term __in the same sentence? _I was speechless. "When are you going back to New York? And what will that mean for us?" There it was again, another pronoun indicating that Edward and Bella are an item, or at least trying to be.

I let out a breath that I didn´t realize I was holding, feeling my anxiety and worry slip away. "I´m sorry, Edward," I began, "I thought you knew, I´m here permanently. I start work with Jasper at the firm on Tuesday." Before the words had fully passed my lips, I was being pulled out of my seat, onto Edward´s lap and his lips were once again claiming mine.

"God, Baby, I was so worried," he spoke softly against my lips. "I just got you and I´m nowhere near ready to let you go."

Just as my tongue brushed against his there was a loud knock on the door. I groaned at whoever it was for their impeccable timing. "Ignore them and they´ll go away," I moaned against Edward´s lips.

"Actually, I think you´ll want to let them in," he said. "That is unless you want to cancel the full body massages that I had planned for us."

I stood up pulling him with me, "well what the hell are you waiting for? Don´t just stand there, let ´em in!"

Edward laughed at my silliness and paused to give me a chaste kiss on the lips and a quick swat on the behind. "Now that I know you´re not planning on leaving me anytime soon, we´ll talk more about _us_ later." With that promise, he headed to let the masseuse and the wait staff in, who had returned for the breakfast dishes, into the suite.

__FtLoD__

EPOV

_45 minutes!_

_45 fucking minutes of pure torture!_

I´m supposed to be enjoying a goddamn couples massage, but I _fucking _can´t! _Grrrrrr!_ _No way! No how! _

_No motherfucking chance! _

_Why you say? _

Glad you fucking asked! You see the love of my _fucking_ existence, thought it would be funny to torture my ass with all her _fucking _moaning and groaning on the table next to me! _Seriously_, can a fucking massage from some middle-aged woman from Sweden really feel that _goddamn_ good?

"Aaaa, Marta," groaned Bella. _Fuck me sideways! _I felt my dick twitch, as much as the poor fella could, in light of his confinement.

_Honestly, has anyone ever considered making a fucking trapdoor for cocks on these goddamn things? _

_Comfy massage table my ass!_

Okay! Maybe I´m overreacting a bit, but _fuck! _ My cock is painfully hard and the more this Swedish broad kneads and strokes my muscles, the more I wish her hands were Bella´s. _My Bella! _

_I like the sound of that!_

The sound of Bella moaning again, shook me from my ridiculous thoughts. I groaned audibly. The sound of Bella´s melodic giggling let me know that she knew just how much her little erotic noises were affecting me.

_I´m fucking dying! _Too bad it´s not peacefully in my sleep, or buried balls deep in the pussy of my beautiful lady. _Noooo... not me! _I´m going to be the guy who died, because Rigor Mortis set up in my cock and my balls exploded!

_Fuck!_

"Mmmm," Bella moaned for what seemed like the billionth time. "Goooood, your hands feel sooooo good! Ooo, yeah... ungh, right there... yesss," _that´s fucking it! I can´t take this shit anymore! _

_I´ll teach her to fucking tease me! _I seethed.

"Umm, excuse me," I cleared my throat sitting up on the table. "I think that´ll be all." I squeaked. _Squeaked! Are you fucking serious! _

_Man up dude! _

I coughed loudly trying to cover up the fact that I sounded like a pubescent teenager. "Yeah, um... I forgot, we have to get ready for another appointment, but don´t worry you´ll be compensated handsomely for the mix-up." I jumped up quickly wrapping a towel securely around my waist.

I hear tinkling laughter coming from Bella's direction and I quirked an agitated eyebrow at her. Following her line of sight to my very visibly _hard_ problem, I felt my body heat up with the suddenness of my blush. "I´ll take care of that, Tiger," Bella mouthed then winked at me. A low growl rumbled in my chest. _She was mocking me! How dare she! _

_I´ll teach her a lesson that she´ll never forget!_

"Isabella," I called sternly, moving so that her body hid the family-sized tent my dick was pitching under the towel. She froze instantly, noticing the sudden change in my demeanor. _Aaa ha! _ Found the chink in that smug little armor of hers. "What´s the matter naughty girl can´t hang with the big boys?" I whispered close to her ear, so that only she could hear me. I chuckled darkly as her body shivered. "If you can´t run with the big dogs, then I_ suggest_ you stay on the _fucking_ porch." I had my naughty pet right where I wanted her. "_Now,_ you have exactly 35 seconds to get _rid _of our guests and be waiting for me completely naked facing the door to the suite." Apparently, my little pussycat was a bit shell-shocked at the appearance of the big bad Dom, because she didn`t immediately jump into action. A little coaxing was in order. "Now Isabella," I growled, causing her to jump slightly.

My sweet little vixen, not only managed to get rid of our guest, but she also convinced them to come back later for their equipment, and she did it all in under 20 seconds. I could hear her sweet voice thanking them for their services and wishing them a good day. She had no idea that I was stalking towards her.

No sooner than the door shut, I pounced. "Aaaa," Bella yelped in surprise. "Edward, uh I mean Sir, wha," I didn´t bother to let her finish her sentence, before taking a different and surprising approach to things.

"Don´t speak." I growled into her neck. The increase in her breathing and the shiver that ran throughout her entire body let me know that my little pussycat wanted to come out to play, so for the sake of sating my curiosity, I decided to ask. "I wonder if my naughty little pussycat wants to come out and play?" I asked rhetorically.

Skimming my nose up the length of her neck, I was grateful that her hair was piled up on top of her head and out of the way. "If this is not something you want, then you should ´red´now, because if you don´t, you´re giving me complete control over this luscious body of yours, to do with," running my index finger through her slick folds, "as I please." _Fuck, she was so wet! _I took a deep breath to steel my shaky resolve and slip into the right frame of mind. "Last chance _Bella_, what will it be? Red or shall I continue?" _Hmm, nothing! I like the sound of that, or should I say the lack of! _

_Let the games begin! _

"Very good my pet, you please me greatly," I whispered into the shell of her ear. "Now, tell me pet," I paused giving her time to take it all in. "Is _this," _cupping her sex in my hand to emphasize the meaning behind my words, _"_what you want? You may answer verbally." I could literally feel the juices from her dripping pussy coating my fingers. _She was so fucking wet for me!_

She took in a deep shuddering breath and almost in a moan, answered me. "_Yessss._"

I wrapped her ponytail loosely around my hand and tugged, exposing the skin of her long creamy neck. "Yes, _what_?" I growled just before biting down on her earlobe.

"Sir... yes Sir." she whimpered.

"That´s my naughty girl," I cooed, bending my middle finger and stroking between her folds. "From here on out, you may only answer direct questions, other than that, I don´t want to hear a sound. Understood?"

"Ye... yes, Sir." she stuttered.

"Do you remember your safe words?"

"Red, yellow and green, Sir."

"Good girl." I ran my hands down her arms and delighted in the shiver that caused her body to tremble. She was fighting hard to keep silent and for the time being, winning. Taking both her hands in mine, I raised them above her head and placed the palms flat, on the door.

I removed the lamp and flowers from a nearby end table and slid it over to where I needed it. I bent Isabella´s right leg, lifted it to just the right height and placed her foot flat on the table. "_Don´t _move," I threatened menacingly. I took a step back, so I could get a good look at my handy work.

_God, she was so beautiful! _

I couldn´t wait to get my naughty pussycat in my personal playroom at home! "I can smell you," I sang wickedly. I was mesmerized as I watched how my words caused her fluids to begin to leaking down her her intoxicating aroma one last time, I decided to give my pet a little alone time, so I turned on my heel and exited the room.

I left my naughty girl to stew, while I slipped into the bedroom and slid on a pair of black silk sleep pants. That was the most comfortable attire I could find, to house the growing beast between my legs. I didn´t need the distraction, so regretfully, I put him away, until it was his turn to come out and play. Disappointed that I didn´t have any toys with me, I went into the bathroom to find something I could use as an implementation, to drive my pussycat wild.

Lying on the counter was Isabella´s hairbrush and a comb that I collected. _Not what I had in mind, but it will have to do! _ On my way out the door, her silver flip-flops caught my eye, with a wicked grin on my face; I scooped one up and headed back to the sitting room.

I stood quietly in the door to the sitting area, watching Isabella squirm in anticipation; she would pay for disobeying me. Silently, I padded barefoot across the room; I brought my hand down swiftly on the right side of Isabella´s ass, causing her to yelp in surprise.

In a flash my body was flush to hers and my lips were brushing against her ear. "I said don´t fucking move," I breathed pinning her to the door. "Looks like somebody can´t seem to follow orders," I barked. "Maybe if I turned that pert little ass of yours nice and red, it´ll help with your concentration." I offered, pinching one of her cheeks. My hand tingled as I ran it slowly across her heated flesh. "What do you think, pussycat, do you deserve to be punished for misbehaving?"

Without so much as a pause, Isabella answered my question with a steady voice. "Whatever pleases you, Sir?" I couldn´t believe it; my girl wanted this as much as I did!

_Un-fucking-believable! _

_I knew she was my fucking soul mate!_

_Whatever fucking pleases me! _Those were the magic words. "Smart choice, Isabella." I love the way her full name fell from my lips. I could feel the adrenaline rush that always came with the opportunity to play, but this time was so much more. My _love_ for this beautiful woman that was so trusting as she stood before me, giving me her complete submission so willingly, was mind-blowing. She´s _everything_ I will ever want and _all_ that I will ever need.

I ran my fingers between her swollen folds and was in no way disappointed with what I found. She was dripping fucking buckets of her arousal. "What the fuck is this, Isabella?" I questioned bring my glistening fingers to where she could see them. "Who the fuck is this for?" I hissed. "Tell me, pussycat, are you wet for me?"

"God, yes," she groaned wantonly. "You Sir, _only_ you Sir."

She said those five words with so much conviction that it would have been impossible to _not_ believe her. The deviant rejoiced at another opportunity to come out and play, while licking her sweet essence from my fingers. That wasn´t enough to please him, so I squatted down and decided to give him a larger taste of what was to come.

Flattening my tongue, I licked her sweet pussy from front to back and moaned as her tangy sweet juices danced on my taste buds. Her pussy tasted sweet and tangy like the ripest citrus fruit; I would make damn sure that I added Isabella´s cum to my daily vitamin list. The deviant in me roared with impatience! _What are you waiting for? _

_Punish her! Spank her! Fuck her! Now! _He screamed. There was a battle raging inside of me and it all centered on this beautiful naked woman standing in front of me.

I knew I was driving her wild, but I didn´t want her to fail; she was still learning and I would be firm, but patient while I trained her to serve me. My naughty girl had other plans in mind though, as she attempted to grind her pussy into my face. _ Oh little girl, little girl, you have so much to learn!_

Using my forearm to apply pressure to her lower back, I stilled the movements of my obviously greedy girl. "Ahh," I mused. "It would appear that my pet has a problem keeping still, so I´m going to have to teach her a lesson." I threatened. "Hands behind your back. Now!"

Gripping her leg, I lowered it from the table and moved her to stand in front of the brown leather ottoman sitting in front of the matching brown leather chair. I circled her a few times, taking in all the tell-tale signs of her growing arousal. Her scent had taken over the room, her body heat had risen to such levels that I could feel it burning me even though we weren´t touching. And her nipples, god they were magnificent, and the perky little buds had darkened to a creamy dusty rose color; they were so elongated and hard that she could probably cut through glass. All I could think about was having my girl go all day with nipple bands and how sensitive and turned on her nipples would be. _Not helping the situation in my pants! _

I watched a single bead of sweat leave a trail of moisture from Isabella´s neck to the valley between her legs; my Adam´s apple bobbed painfully in my throat as I gathered my items of implementation and laid them just outside of her line of sight. I didn´t want her to know as much as I did, so I kept them out of sight. Picking up the comb, I moved to stand behind her. "This," running the teeth of the comb up and down her spine, scratching with just enough pressure to be pleasurable, "was supposed to be about pleasure, but since you seem to be having a hard time staying focused, I think you need to be reminded of your place." I took the slipper and gave her six quick swats to various places on her backside and thighs.

The sounds coming from deep inside her chest, was causing my dick to throb painfully. I couldn´t wait to find out all of the kinky things my little girl loved to do. Rubbing my hand on her on her heated flesh soothingly, I continued on with my spiel. "Maybe, if you behave and take your punishment like a good little pet, I might let you release." Isabella visibly shuddered at my words, but the heavy scent of her arousal, let me know that she was more than okay with my plan of action.

I lowered myself onto the ottoman and gave my knees a pat. "Lie face down with your lower body across my lap, hands clasped behind your head." She wasted no time getting into position_, _hands clasped, ass perched high in the air, the sight of it caused my cock to twitch. The soft sigh that escaped her let me know that she felt it too.

_Perfection! _

I ran a hand across her creamy mounds and inserted two fingers deep into her wet folds. She sucked in a sharp breath, but otherwise remained completely silent. "Very good, pet," I cooed softly, "you´re doing well. It pleases me how hard you try to make me happy." I massaged her sweet spot slowly, wanting to keep her teetering on the edge, but not give her enough to fall over. "If you take your punishment like a good pet, I promise to give you a nice reward. Now, my pet, what color are we?"

It may have been considered coercion, the way my fingers were massaging her g-spot, but nevertheless Isabella was certain of her answer. "Green, Sir... your girl," she panted, "is... ungh... very green." The last part came out sounding like a sultry moan.

Unable to stop myself, I dragged my juice-covered digits up the line separating her ass cheeks headed for her puckered rosebud. I thoroughly enjoy anal play, but had never physically penetrated anyone that way before.

To me that was something too intimate to just share with anyone. I preferred using anal beads, dildos or plugs for that type of play, but the thought of taking Isabella there and it being both our first times, was invigorating.

I was as hard as a fucking slab of granite just thinking about it. I gently pushed the tip of my lubricated finger inside and her body stiffened. "Easy, pet," I soothed. "Does my naughty girl trust me?"

"Y... ye... yes, Sir," she sputtered out nervously.

"Are you sure?" I questioned tersely. "Do you need to use your safe word?" I knew that she trusted me not to hurt her, but I wanted her to trust herself enough to give in to what her body was screaming that it wanted.

Of course, I would never do something like this without preparing her first, but I just wanted her to know that I did plan to pop that sweet ass cherry of hers in the very near future.

"Yes, Sir, I´m sure." she said much steadier this time.

"Good girl," I cooed, stroking her head softly, her body began to visibly relax, allowing me a bit more access. I started moving my finger in and out of her tight little hole slowly, causing her to whimper quietly. I decided to overlook her infraction and instead, share with her my plans. "You like that, don`t you?" I teased, stopping my finger with just the first half remaining inside of her. "The feel of my finger buried deep in that tight little asshole of yours. I like it too," I taunted. "So much so, that I´m going to prepare your sweet ass for my cock, then I´m going to fuck you so hard in that tight little ass of yours," resuming my finger fucking her sweet puckered hole, "until you scream my name and beg me to cum." I knew she was getting close by the way her walls of ass were constricting around my finger, as much as I wanted her to explode just from me play with her ass, she still had a punishment to receive.

Her breathing was erratic and I could feel her juices soaking through the leg of my pants. _Fuck! She was so responsive to me!_ The thought of her kneeling naked outside _my_ playroom and wearing _my _collar had me on the verge of blowing my fucking load.

Without removing my finger I brought my other hand down her ass with a loud resounding smack. "Not yet, naughty girl," I hissed and removed my finger. "My girl still needs to receive her punishment. Five warm-up slaps with my hand, then ten more, with my little makeshift paddle. You will not make one sound, because if you do, you will go without release. Am I understood?" I asked sternly.

"Yes, Sir," she whispered.

"What color are we, pet?"

"Green, Sir... your girl is green," she panted in an almost needy fashion.

Without another thought, I brought my hand down on the luscious flesh of her creamy little ass. My movements were precise and sure, never landing in the same place twice. I knew that her skin was virgin and she was new to this, so I handled her accordingly.

The residual sound effects of the hairbrush connecting with the skin of Isabella´s ass was music to my ears. Her tears were coming hard and fast, cascading down her face in a waterfall. Her body trembled from the sting of the pain she was no doubt feeling by now, but she never said a word. She lay there stoically and took her punishment like the good little pet that I knew she was.

Part of me, wanted to just hold her and wipe away her tears, even though I knew that would be the opposite of helpful right now. For us, this was a test, to see if we could have a D/s relationship. I knew that if I didn´t have the balls to punish her, then I had no business trying to be her Dom. Thankfully, I _was_ strong enough and deserved to dominate this beautiful creature.

By the time the brush connected with her flesh for the last stroke, we were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. Despite the fact that her face was blotchy and tear-stained from crying, Isabella´s tangy sweet elixir was literally pouring from her body, letting me know that she was stilled very much aroused by what was going on.

I decided that she had done extremely well for her first time and she should be rewarded. "You did very well, pet," I whispered, as I stroked and kneaded her heated flesh. "Is there something you´d like to say to me?"

"Th-tha-thank you, Sir," she hiccuped. "Thi-this g-girl... i-is s-s-sorry you had to punish her." My mouth lifted in a glorious smile and my heart swelled at the words that had fallen from her lips. She was without a doubt a natural submissive, and with me as her Dom, I knew with complete certainty that she was going to be the perfect sub.

Her ass was now sporting the most beautiful shade of pink that I had ever seen; it was second only to her beautiful blush. "Shhh, hush now," I soothed. "Since you did so well, I´ve got a little treat for you." Giving her tush another light tap I said, "Up you go." Isabella wobbled slightly before becoming steady on her feet; I moved her over to one of the massage tables, I was thankful that they were still there.

"On the table, face up, pussycat." I demanded. I placed her hands above her head and her feet flat on the table, touching the backs of her thighs. Spreading them shoulder length apart, I licked my lips as I eyed her moist sex.

I could see the evidence of her need glistening on her lower lips and on the inside of her creamy thighs; my pants were extremely uncomfortable as the monster grew in size and length. My dick was oozing the evidence of my own arousal, but he would have to wait. "I´m going to taste that sweet little pussy of yours now. You may be as vocal as you wish, but you are _not_ to move. And under no circumstances are you to cum unless I give you permission." I told her sternly. "Let me hear you, pet," I ran my tongue through the entire length of her swollen slit, driving her wild, "Let me hear how much you enjoy it when I fuck that tight little cunt of yours with my mouth."

"Ungh..." moaned Isabella. "Sir, please..." she was gripping the top of the table so hard her knuckles were turning white.

I nipped and sucked, licked and teased her engorged nub, before plunging my tongue deep into her vaginal cavity, causing her to cry out in pleasure. I moaned into her sex as she fought with sheer determination not to move.

I had my tongue buried so deep within the walls of her tight pussy that I could feel how close she was. My nose would rub her clit with sweet friction each time my tongue pumped in and out of her like a piston. My face was covered in her arousal and I couldn´t have been happier. _ I was fucking drowning in her exotic juices!_

"Sir, pleaseeeeeeee..." she cried, "this girl... ungh... God... needs..." she was wound so tight she couldn´t get her thoughts to form the words she needed to say in order to get permission for her release. " Arghhhhh..."

"Not yet, pet," I hissed through gritted teeth. "You better not fucking cum!" Swirling my middle finger in her juices, I coated it sufficiently and slowly inserted it into her puckered back hole, while biting down on her swollen bundle of nerves, the added sensations became too much and she holding on to the table for dear life. I was in awe of my beautiful pussycat, as I watched with rapt fascination how her body arched perfectly from the table; she was perfect.

"Sir, please..." she panted, "cum... cum... Sir please..." she was grunting and moaning so wildly that it was making me insane. I knew we didn´t have long before she exploded; the spanking alone had her senses on high alert, so by now she was just a ticking time bomb.

With my thumb and middle fingers filling and thrusting inside both of her tight holes, I pinched her clit and gave her what she so desperately needed. "Cum for me, Isabella," I growled. I was not prepared for what happened next, but I couldn´t fucking wait for it to happen again.

Isabella´s body seized and arched completely off the table, while a clear stream of warm liquid sprayed all over my chest. My fucking girl had just squirted all over me; if that wasn´t _the_ fucking hottest thing I´d ever seen, then I don´t know what the fuck was. She let out a deep feral snarl that sounded sexy as hell; while I watched her pussy clench and release like a fucking vortex. _I was in pussy paradise!_

She had been taking Advil for the vaginal soreness and stiff muscles, so I knew that she would be more than capable of handling my raging hard-on and me! If I didn´t bury myself deep inside her tight pussy and fast, I was going to self-destruct.

I didn´t bother to give her a chance to catch her breath, before yanking her sweaty body to the end of the table, ripping my painfully hard cock from its flimsy cage and slamming into her fiery heat.

"_Fuckkkkk!_" I hissed through painfully gritted teeth. Her pussy engulfed my cock in its silky folds like I was the missing piece to an incomplete puzzle. "Your pussy is so fucking tight, pussycat," I grunted, as I slammed in and out of her wet heat. Her walls had yet to stop convulsing and I was having one hell of a time fighting off my release. It was taking all my restraint to keep from busting a nut and being labeled a minuteman.

I refused to let this moment end so soon, so I grabbed her legs brought them together and turned her, so that she was laying on her back, but her hips were twisted and her bent knees where facing sideways. Never missing a stroke, the sound of my balls slapping her ass rang out loudly in the otherwise quiet suite.

The new angle not only made her pussy clamp down on my dick tighter, but it also allowed me to go deeper and hit another angle that had me speaking in another fucking language. "Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkk!" I pulled almost all the way out, only to just plow back in even deeper into my own personal heaven.

"Ahhhh... Sir, your cock... love... cock... Sir," she chanted in a convoluted fashion. "Cock... Sir, please... need cock... hard... full... Oh Godddddd!" she grunted animalistic. I almost didn´t recognize her voice, she was so far gone, she wasn´t even in control of her body anymore. _My naughty girl had reached her place of euphoria!_

The coil building in the pit of my stomach and the burning heat swirling in my swollen balls was becoming too much to ignore. I was so fucking close I could feel the twitch of my impending release pulsating like a pendulum marking time as the hour approached.

I gathered Isabella´s legs in my arms and threw them over my left shoulder and drove us both home. The new angle was like the hit of some type of powerful drug, and I wasn´t going to stop until I over dosed on her essence. Even though I was pumping my shaft in and out of her, _she _was _in_ me. She was the blood that flowed through my veins, the oxygen that burned my lungs... _the reason for my very existence._

Fitting her perfectly proportioned mounds in me hands, I used my arms to cage her body in, tightened the muscles in my legs and rolled me hips forward, hitting her sweet spot on every down stroke of my manhood.

"Haaaa..." she hissed at the new sensations. "There... fuck me... God, right there..." try as she may she couldn´t get away from me; I was everywhere. "T... t... too... ungh... much... c... cu- cum, t... too... fuckkkkkkk..." her eyes rolled back in her head and tears pooled in her glazed over eyes. _"Pleaseeee!"_ She was floating somewhere high in the stratosphere. _My pet was so beautiful in her submission! _

I had seen my fair share of subs, which were fortunate enough to reach the coveted plateau of sub-space, but watching Isabella was a totally different kind of experience. She had this magnificent glow on her entire body that was hypnotizing to watch. I pinched her nipples and gave a little tug, "cum for me pet," I whisper yelled alternating between rolling my hips and thrusting deep into her pussy.

Isabella was so far gone that the only evidence of her release, was a contented sigh and the feel of her pussy walls milking my cock, virtually robbing me of my own release. "Ungh," I grunted, "ungh, ungh, unghhhhhhhh..." I pumped in and out of Isabella´s contracting core three more times, before shooting my hot spunk deep into her waiting cavern.

My stomach and leg muscles contorted painfully, as wave after wave of my seed mixed with hers. We were both a hot sticky mess, when my legs gave out and my body collapsed on top of hers. The rapid pull and release of staggering breaths could be heard ringing throughout the suite, sounding as if we´d both just finished running a marathon.

As much as I wanted to lie there buried deep inside Isabella´s core until checkout time tomorrow, I knew that I had to attend to her needs. She would soon be feeling the after affects of such intense play. And I needed to help guide her down safely from her high. This is what I longed to do the night of our first scene.

Just as I separated from her body, hissing as the cool air of the room replaced her natural heat, I felt the onset of tremors racking her tiny body. I hated the feeling of detachment the separating of our joined bodies caused, but her needs had to come first; so I quickly retrieved the fluffy hotel robe from the floor and covered up her shaking torso.

I turned toward the bedroom, only to be stopped my Bella´s broken sobs. "Pah-pa-pa-pah-lease... da-da-da-don´t... la-la-leave... ma-meee..." she stuttered, her teeth were chattering so hard I was afraid she would bite her tongue. I had to calm her before she unknowingly caused herself harm.

"Shhh, Angel," I soothed, brushing the sweaty locks from her face. "I won´t be far, I promise. I´m just going to run us a nice hot bath." I assured her lovingly. "Can you wait here for me, Bella? I promise I won´t be long," I continued stroking her cheek, knowing that my touch would bring her comfort.

The look she gave damn near shattered my heart into a million pieces; she was confused by my response and immediately went into panic mode. "Nooo," she shook her head vehemently. "I´m sorry, Sir, I did not mean to upset you." she cried. "Please... please, this girl is sorry."

I was confused; I had no idea why she was acting this way. What would make her think that I was angry with her? I tried to rack brain for whatever caused her distress but I was drawing a blank. "Hey there, why would you say that?" I asked. "I´m not angry with you. You didn´t do anything wrong."

She looked so small and fragile as she searched my eyes for reassurance. Only after finding whatever it was that she needed, did she speak. "Well, why did you call me Bella?" she asked shyly, while looking down and refusing to make eye contact with me.

Lifting her chin, I got lost in the swimming chocolate pools of her eyes, it was an explosion of green and brown... mixing, swirling, uniting. "I´m sorry, Sweetheart," I smiled apologetically. "I called you Bella, because I wanted you to know that we were back to being just Edward and Bella now, and the scene was officially over."

"Oh," she sniffled, drawing her lip nervously between her teeth. I could tell she was embarrassed; by the way her cheeks flamed with color. She continued to eye me with the look of a lost little lamb and gnawed worriedly on her bottom lip.

Stroking her cheek soothingly, I made an attempted to calm her, so that I could leave. "How about I draw us a bath, and we can talk about what happened while we soak," I offered, rubbing her warm cheek tenderly. "Will you be okay until I get back?" I ran my hand nervously through my tangled mane, hoping she would allow me a moment to get everything ready, so I could take care of her.

She nodded her head weakly and drew the robe tighter around her body, making herself look even smaller. With a quick kiss to her sweet lips, I hurried in the bathroom to start the tub. When I was sure that everything was running smoothing in there, I returned to the sitting room to collect Bella.

__FtLoD__

Bella squealed in surprise, when I lifted her from the table, into my arms and proceeded to carry her in to the enormous state of the art bathroom. I gently settled her in the hot soapy water, so I could remove my extremely sticky and uncomfortable sleep pants. Once I was naked, I climbed in behind her and let out a long sigh of contentment; I was finally home.

I rested my back against the cool marble of the large Jacuzzi bathtub and pulled my brown-eyed beauty to rest against my chest. "Mmm..." she purred, "this feels nice." Her eyes fluttered closed and she began humming quietly in satisfaction. The blissful carefree sounds of her mindless tune filled my heart with happiness. _How could something so simple bring me so much joy?_

We sat there, just soaking in companionable silence for an immeasurable amount of time and as the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes inched closer to hours, I began to feel less and less alone.

The more time I spent with Bella this week, the more I was convinced that I could no longer live without her. And I didn´t mean just in the same city. I wanted Bella to be with me_ and_ share my home. _I wanted her to share my life!_

I wanted to have this feeling every day. This feeling of completion! I wanted it... _with_ _her_. I knew it may have been too soon, but I wanted to ask her to move in with me. In my mind it made perfect sense. I´m sure she didn´t want to live with Alice forever and why buy or rent some place just to have to live alone, when she could live with me. _Besides, if I had my way, she´d be spending most nights in one of my beds __anyway!_

Lost in my own head, I was daydreaming of kissing Bella´s soft supple lips first thing every morning before we left for work and every night, just before we crawled into our comfortable bed to sleep entangled in each other´s arms. _What a way to kick off the New Year!_

I was so caught up in my fantasy that it didn´t register that Bella was speaking to me. "Edward... Edward... Edwarddddd..." Bella sang in mock annoyance at my lack of attention.

"Huh, uh wha... what?" I stuttered in confusion.

The tinkling sound of Bella´s giggles echoed off of the walls of the quiet bathroom. _It was music to my ears! _"Hey you," she whispered softly and nuzzled deeper into my chest. "What were you thinking so hard about?" She took the pointer finger of her right hand and gently smoothed out the crease in my brow. I could tell she was nervous by the way she was worrying her lip. "Was it... you know... about what we did?"

Her brown eyes stared into mine with so much uncertainty that it caused me physical pain. _God, I´m such a fucking idiot! _I thought.

_Yes, you are! Now can you please clear up this mess!_

_Grrrr... I´m such a fucking pussy, when it comes to her!_

_You got that right! Now, if you´re going to be her Dominant, amongst other things, you need to get your head out of your ass! You are going to cause us to lose her, before we even have her! _The deviant screamed.

Cupping her heart-shaped face in my hands, I did my best to put her mind at ease. "Baby, I am so fucking sorry," I said apologetically. "I was just trying to give you time to gain your bearings. Things did, uh, get a little bit intense in there," I smirked. "This is usually the time that we use to discuss what happened. Like what you liked or maybe didn´t like that way we are able to grow and learn from each other. It also helps me plan and know where I need to take things, but that will all become a lot easier once we exchange checklists. That is if you´re still interested in being my sub." I made the last statement with trepidation, since I wasn´t sure if that was something that she still wanted.

Her face lit up with excitement, at something I said. I was about to ask what it was, when she spoke bashfully. "I would love to," she blushed, "be your sub, I mean. I don´t want that type of relationship with anyone else. I trust you with my life, Edward." My heart nearly exploded with the joy that was pulsing through my veins. I was almost afraid. _Could things really be that easy? _ I didn´t think so, but I would definitely _not_ look a gift horse in the mouth and just live in the moment.

When I finally found my voice, I questioned her about what we´d done. "So, is there anything we did that you want to talk about? Any questions? Concerns maybe?" I wanted her to feel comfortable opening up, she had to be able to tell me what she did or didn´t like about the scene, in the beginning it would help me plan scenes, until I was able to gauge her natural reactions to things.

I could tell by the look on her face that she needed just a little push in the right direction. "Right now," stroking her cheek, "we´re just Edward and Bella, so you can ask me anything. Maybe, tell me if I went too far or did something you didn´t like." I gripped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and nodded my head slightly indicating that she should speak.

"Uh... well," she started barely speaking above a whisper. "I would like to know what happened, um... at the end? I just felt so out of sorts, like I couldn´t control my emotions." She drew patterns on my chest and the contact seemed to help settle her some. "I was almost afraid to let you walk out of the room. Is it normal... to feel that way?"

I took a moment to compose myself, because I didn´t want to scare or overwhelm her with my answers. She needed to be eased into this lifestyle, and too much at one time could bring about sensory overload. Bella already doubted the hold that she had on me, if only she knew the truth that it was just as hard, if not harder, for me to walk away from her earlier.

Continuing to play with the fingers of the hand I was holding, I did my best to address her concerns. "What you experienced in the end was called _sub-space, _and no two people experience it the same way." She opened her mouth to speak, but I shook my head and went on. "Some people may cry, laugh, or space-out even, it´s just that you´re so lost in your own mind that you let go and give over to the pleasure that your body craves. It´s almost like a high of sorts, from what I´ve heard each time is like a new high. It´s not something that I´ve ever had the pleasure of experiencing, but I have talked about it with other subs." I smiled as I imagined us doing this on a regular basis after playtime. "Can you tell me what it was like for you?"

"Well," she furrowed her brow in deep concentration, "it´s kind of hard to explain, but for me, it felt highly emotional and freeing all at the same time, if that makes sense. I didn´t have control over my body; I didn´t know if I could stop myself from cumming; it was almost like I was watching things happen from the sidelines, but it felt like my natural reaction should have been fear." she said skeptically.

"And were you afraid?" I asked with trepidation, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer; I waited with bated breath for her to respond.

She looked me directly in the eye and whispered, "no", shaking her head from side to side. "I know I´ve already said this, but I trust you to take care of me Edward; I knew that if I let go, you wouldn´t let me fall. I know now that I was not just born to be a submissive; I was born to be _your_ submissive." She reached up to cup my cheek and I became lost in her stare. "I love you, Edward and only want this with you; I could never trust another man the way I trust you."

My eyes glazed over at her declaration, words couldn´t describe the emotion I could feel building up inside me. Without warning, I crashed my lips to hers, pouring out every ounce of my feelings for her through my lips. When we could no longer avoid taking a breath, we broke apart and just clung to one another. I couldn´t help but to breathe in her intoxicating scent, as I held on to her for dear life. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Baby?"

"That makes two of us," she echoed.

Knowing that she probably wouldn´t bring it up, I decided to ask her how she felt about being punished. "So," I began. "How did you feel about your punishment?" I had to bite my lip, just to keep from laughing as I watched the redness of her blush color first her shoulders and then rise slowly up to her cheeks. That was a definite sign that my little pet was not opposed to being taken over my knee.

"It was overwhelming," was all she said.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, first off, I really felt bad, because my lack of obedience caused you to have to punish me," she explained. "And secondly, I was shocked that the pain didn´t make me cry."

I moved to the side a little more so I could get a better look at her face; I wanted to look her in the eye when I asked my next question. "Then why were you crying, if it wasn´t from the pain?" I thought I knew the answer, but I needed to hear it from her.

She looked me directly in the eye and said with conviction, "I was crying because I had disappointed you. I would rather feel the pain of a thousand spankings, than to feel the pain of your disappointment." I was blown away by her words. She was a novice, untrained, but already she got it. She got what some veteran subs didn´t even get. My Isabella was a true diamond in the rough that deserved to be treasured.

A silence fell over the room that was in no way awkward, but more or less a moment of contemplation. Just when I thought Bella was finished with her questions, she broke her silence. "Edward."

"Mmmhmm," I answered pensively.

"You didn´t answer my other question."

"Which one was that, Love?"

"The need I felt to cling to you afterward," she asked hesitantly, "is that normal?" She looked up at me with big doe eyes, very much resembling a scared little lamb.

"Yes and no," I explained. She looked perplexed, but I just continued. "Depending on what we do, sometimes like tonight, it can be very intense, so you would need the physical skin-to-skin contact to help bring you down. I would hate for you to experience sub-drop, or any type of depression." I stroked her cheek with my thumb soothingly, "it´s my job, as your Dom to take care of you and to meet _all_ of your needs and a big part of those needs are emotional."

Bella sighed quietly, while mulling over my words. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to tell me something else, but was debating on whether or not she should tell me. That was going to be a problem, as much as I wish that I could, I wasn´t able to read her mind; she would have to learn to communicate better if this was going to work.

When it was apparent that she wasn´t going to tell me what was on her mind, I spoke. "Isabella," I called sternly. Her head snapped up and her eyes grew wide with fright. "This," I gestured between us, "will not work if you don´t talk to me. Communication plays a key role in a D/s relationship. How can I take care of you, if won´t tell me what you need?" I pleaded. "Now tell me what it is that you are keeping locked away from me in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I... I just fear that if I become too needy..." she looked away, "you´ll grow tired of me."

I lifted her chin so I could look into her expressive eyes and spoke with ferocity, "You silly beautiful girl. Don´t you know that I could never tire of you? As _my_ sub, you hold _all_ the power, it´s me who needs you." I said smiling. "I should probably worry that you will grow tired of me and move on." Even though I was joking, the thought of another man´s hands on _my_ Isabella had me clenching my hands painfully into fists.

Bella kissed me softly and spoke into my lips, "Then we have nothing to worry about, because that´s _never_ going to happen." Her words brought an end to all doubt and the conversations; we just enjoyed our bath, talking about anything and nothing at all.

The water eventually cooled, so we drained the tub and moved to the shower. Ironically, we were able to make it through an entire shower without any funny business. It was easy because we were both spent from our earlier hard releases, so fatigue beat out the need to get frisky.

__FtLoD__

I had taken care of Bella´s backside and thighs by rubbing her down with lotion when we got out of the shower; they were still a bit red, but there wouldn´t be any permanent marks left behind. I did inform her that she would feel the after effects of her spanking for a little while longer. _That got her attention! _

I grinned smugly at her shameless moans, when I told her that I couldn´t wait to redden her backside and send her off to work, to spend the whole day with a reminder of who it was that she belonged to; my sexy little vixen purred at the idea.

It was still quite early and I hadn´t made any prior plans; so I was about to turn away from my laptop to ask Bella if she had any suggestions on how we could spend the rest of our evening, since we had to get an early start to Forks tomorrow.

We were lying in bed checking our respective emails; we could only cut the real world out or lives for so long. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Bella literally attacked me. "Oh my God!" Bella screamed, startling me from the email concerning a hospital benefit I was reading. "I can´t believe it. Edward, it´s finally over!"

I was taken aback when she pushed the laptop out of the way and climbed into my lap, bouncing up and down with excitement. I lost all train of thought. The sight of her perfect braless tits bobbing up and down underneath my t-shirt had me in a trance. I knew that she was asking me something, but her luscious mounds had my undivided attention at the moment. I could feel myself hardening beneath her. _Fuck! Cue the sleeping dragon!_

_I don´t think he´s sleeping anymore!_

I gulped audibly, trying my like hell to dislodge the lump in my throat. The drool sliding down my chin wasn´t all that manly either, this woman had reduced me to a fucking horny teenager in a matter of seconds. _I was in my happy place!_

"Edward Cullen," admonished Bella, "my eyes are up here." She crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest, obstructing my view of the twins.

"Hey," I whined, grabbing her hips to control her movements. "I was looking at those." I mock pouted. "And furthermore, if you want to get my _undivided_ attention," I thrust the little problem that she was responsible for into her hot naked center, "I suggest you stop moving." She ducked her head shyly and her face turned beet red. _I will __never get tired of that fucking blush!_

"Sorry," she whispered, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

I lifted her chin and smirked at her reaction, "_Now_ can you tell me what all the commotion was for?"

That just seemed to set her off again, I couldn´t help but chuckle at the enthusiasm I could feel rolling off of her in waves. _This was definitely Alice Cullen´s BFF!_ Thankfully, she didn´t make me wait to find out just what it was that we should be celebrating. "Edward, it´s over," she repeated again. "The annulment, everything´s final! I´m now a free woman! The best part is that it´s like it never happened." She was so happy that she was practically vibrating. "The ten million that bastard had to pay, didn´t hurt either," she added as an afterthought looking smug. _Damn! Remind me never to get on her and Alice´s bad side!_

"Congratulations, Baby," I breathed into her neck, as I pulled her in for a tight hug. "I´m glad that you´re finally rid of that bastard." I thought back to the comment she made about the money and decided to tease her. "Ten mil huh, remind me not to ever piss _you _off."

She punched me playfully in the chest, "Edward, don´t be silly, besides, you´re worth way more that a measly ten million dollars. I could get so much more from you," she stated, waving her hand around, as if that fact should have been obvious.

"Oh really," I said menacingly cocking an eyebrow. "Is that what you think?" I growled playfully.

"Edward Cullen, I´m not scared of you," she responded, crossing her tiny arms and giving me a perfect bitch brow. She was so funny. Like a little declawed kitten that still thought it could scratch.

"Oh, you really shouldn´t have said that, Ms. Swan," I smirked.

Before she knew what was happening, I had her on her back tickling her mercilessly. The sound of her laughing and squealing echoed off of the walls, never in my life had something felt so natural to me.

I finally relented, so that

she could catch her breath. Laying there on my side, I watched her flushed skin glow and her eyes shine with mirth and happy tears. Something came over me and I couldn´t stop my mouth from overriding my good judgment. "Bella, move in with me," I blurted without thinking.

Bella´s eyes grew wide with disbelief; apparently my word vomit took her by surprise. "Wait, what did you just ask me?"

Well if I was going to hell, I was going with a bang. Bringing my lips to hers in a sloppy kiss, I gave her my best Cullen panty dropping crooked smile and asked again. "Move in with me," I mock pouted. "Please?"

"Edward," she chastised rolling her eyes, "be serious. We´ve only been together _officially_, for a whopping 16 hours. Wouldn´t that a bit premature?"

I gave her my best pair of puppy dog eyes and prepared to grovel. "Not in my opinion. Bella, I`ve been in love with you for longer than I can remember and now that I have you, I don´t want to live another day without you by my side." I had no idea what had come over me, but I had spoken nothing but the truth to Bella and just hoped she was willing to give my idea a chance.

Bella looked at me like I´d grown a third head. "Edward, you can´t be serious?" she asked. "What about my dog, I can´t just move him into your house, nor can I just leave Mojo with Esme permanently, I´ve already neglected him enough as it is." The look of sadness that shone in her eyes when she spoke of her dog made it obvious to me how much she missed him and how little I actually knew about her.

_I´ve never had a dog before, _I mused.

_I can´t believe you´re really considering this!_

Bella let out a huge yawn. "Hey," I moved a piece of hair from her face and tucked behind her ear. It was apparent that I´d lost the battle, but I´d be damn if I was giving up on the war. I decided to let it go for now, until I could do a little more planning. "Is there anything in particular that you want to do later tonight besides get some rest?" I asked as she yawned again.

She shook her head no, chewing on her lip pensively. "Can we just stay here and cuddle, maybe watch a movie and order some room service? It´s been an exciting 24 hours and... I´m kind of beat." She was so cute the way her cheeks tinged a soft pink.

Stroking her hair softly, I agreed and suggested that she take a nap before dinner. The first thing on my to-do list was tracking down her dog. Looks like I had a bit of sucking up to do. If I could get Mojo to like me, then Bella would have no more excuses not to move in with me.

I kissed her forehead softly, grabbed my phone and headed out into the suite; I needed to make a few phone calls and didn´t want to disturb my sleeping angel. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. _ I guess I had worn my girl out! _

_Cullen, you´re one smug son-of-a-bitch!_

* * *

Well, did it meet all of your standards? I hope you enjoyed what I did with the chapter and I can´t wait to hear from you all to see what you all thought of it. Don´t worry, they´ll be keeping the D/s part of their relationship hot and heavy. So leave me some love and make me feel good! Until next time here are a few rec´s that you all should check out:

**Rec´s...**

**My Greatest Masterpiece by luvrofink & MarchHare5**

**Reliquish by luvrofink**

**Mix Up by The Irish Cullen**

**Rubbish by BellaDonnaCullen**

**Friday´s at Noon by troublefollows 1017**

**Crawl by TeamBella23**

**slave to My Heart by luvrofink**

**Human Sexuality by rbsschess**

**Diamond in the Rough by lmlx8**

Okay, that ought to hold you until I get back! Hope to see you in two!


	17. Chapter 16: Bestfriends Girlie Cars

Sorry for the wait, but RL keeps the lights on the and the bread buttered! Without further ado, I give you chapter 16! See you all at the end! Be sure to stop by the blog for a little visual aid on this chapter!

Krazi

******Beta'd by: _famaggiolo,_ Thanks for making sure all my i's were dotted and t's crossed! Lol! I appreciate all your hard work; I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! I own nothing! Consider yourself warned!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 16

Best Friends... Girlie Cars... and Roadside Service...

BPOV

I was having one of the best damn sex dreams of my life, when I felt something damp running across my face. It alternated between sloppy wet kisses, nipping and biting at my ear. _What the hell?_ I thought.

In the span of 24 hours, I had become a certified nymphomaniac. _And I was damn proud of it! _I could feel the familiar heat that I´d come to love rising in temperature between my legs. The more he teased, the wetter I got. I was on fire and only _Edward_ could put out the flame.

Speaking of Edward, he had better be ready to help me out with my little problem; since he decided to interrupt me right when I was about to cum. His assault on my face and neck was unrelenting; at times it even tickled. I moaned shamelessly at his persistence. "Edwardddd," I whined. "5 more minutes, please." He did not want to take no for an answer. "Babyyyy..." I protested like the petulant child I was.

I could hear his velvet chuckles reverberating around the room, but they seemed to be coming from somewhere far away. _I froze! _If Edward was across the room, then who and the fuck, was kissing me? My eyes shot opened just as Mojo decided to attack my nose. "What tha.." I yelled jumping in surprise. _Where in the hell had he come from!_

Apparently, I´d been missed, because as soon as he had my attention, Mojo shot like a rocket to the end of the bed, just to return and make the same circuit three or four more times. He was panting and his little tongue was hanging out of his mouth in sheer elation over our reunion. Once his little performance was finished, he decided for the grand finale, he would spin around and chase his tail, before attacking my face again.

"Oh, Baby," I cooed as he furiously licked my nose. "Did you miss mommy? I certainly missed you." I buried my face in his soft fur and breathed in his strawberry scent, "Did Nana Esme have you groomed, sweet boy? You smell so yummy."

I´d forgotten all about the Greek God, whom decided to surprise me with a visit from my long lost doggie, until he cleared his throat. "Uh, well I guess I´ll be leaving now that the real love of your life is here," he pouted playfully. "You know two´s company, three´s a crowd and all that."

I giggled as Mojo playfully nipped at my toes. "And just where do you think you´re going, Mister?" I asked looking up at him through my lashes. "It would be a shame to have to give your thank you away." I licked my lips in anticipation of tasting his.

"Thank you, huh," he contemplated, all the while keeping his eyes glued to my now moist lips. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don´t know," I pretended to think, "but hopefully, it involves you, with a pair of handcuffs, nipple clamps, a riding crop and me naked." I winked and gave him a come hither sign in the form of my curling index finger.

At my words Edward´s eyes became so dark with lust, they were almost black. He let out a feral snarl and crossed the room in two strides. Before I knew what was happening, I was being pinned to the bed. The weight of his body pressing against mine, had pussy dripping with arousal.

_Good thing I wasn´t wearing any panties!_

"Fuck, Bella," Edward growled, grinding his very hard erection into my thigh. "You can´t say shit like that to me." After the pounding Dr. Domward had given my pussy earlier, the Cooch had placed an _out of order_ sign at my entrance, but _fuck_ if I didn´t want him again. I shifted so I could shamelessly rub my naked moist sex against Edward´s thigh. Maybe the Cooch just needed a little encouragement. "_Bella_," groaned Edward.

Clearly, he was trying, but failing to be the voice of reason. My inner goddess was giving me the evil eye sprawled out on a chaise lounge with an ice pack between her legs. _ Come on Coochie, _I pleaded internally, _can´t you just take one more for the team? _

_Take on for the team my ass, if any thing comes anywhere near the Cooch in the next 24 hours, forget out or order, we´re going out of motherfucking business! _My inner goddess harrumphed and returned to nursing her broken coochie.

_So much for operation get some!_

Edward kissing and nipping at the spot just below my ear caused me to momentarily forget the battle that was raging inside of me. "As much as I want to rip this shirt off of you and fuck you senseless, you´ve had enough for one day." he smirked wickedly. "I don´t want to have to explain to the chief why his baby girl can´t walk tomorrow." Before I could say anything, Edward was off the bed and heading out of the room, with an excited Mojo following behind him.

"Tease!" I yelled childishly crossing my arms over my chest and huffing loudly. I could hear Edward chuckling from somewhere inside the penthouse, while _I _laid there with my mouth gaping open, sexually frustrated and highly pissed off that I wasn´t going to get any. And to add insult to injury, even my dog was on Edward´s side. I pouted as I reluctantly pulled on a pair of Edward´s boxers and stomped out of the room to find my boys.

Edward was in the kitchen uncovering the plates that contained our dinner. Whatever it was smelled divine and it wasn´t until then that I realized that I was famished. _Only having breakfast and being spanked and fucked within an inch of your life, will do that to you! _I grinned at the memory and wrapped my arms around Edward´s waist, kissing the spot in between his shoulder blades. "Mmmm, I´m starving. What´s for dinner, Babe?"

"Hamburgers topped with grilled sweet onions, sautéed mushrooms and Swiss cheese with homemade steak fries." he said bringing one of the perfectly cut fries to my lips, but moving it around playfully before I can bite. "Hungry?" he teased, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. "Famished," I responded greedily excepting the proffered fry. "Mmm," I moaned. "Why is it that I don´t remember french fries tasting so damn good?" Edward just chuckled softly and ushered me out of the kitchen and into the dining area.

__FtLoD__

Dinner was absolutely heavenly; I swear I never tasted a hamburger that was so fucking good in my life. Just when I thought I couldn´t eat another bite, Edward uncovered a huge piece of chocolate lava cake. _Fuck me standing, I´m seriously going to have to hit the gym next week!_

I looked over and saw Mojo snoring on the couch and laughed thinking to myself that he may need to hit the gym with me; after spending so much time with Esme and sharing part of Edward´s hamburger tonight, even after I chastised him for sharing; the poor little guy had succumb to a food induced coma. _I know how you feel little dude... I know how you feel!_

Edward insisted that I wait for him in the bedroom while he cleaned up the dinner dishes. I really wanted to argue, but the food baby I was now carrying to full term, had other ideas. I could so get used to being spoiled like this. I decided that I would give the pixie a call while I waited for my man to come to bed. _Mmm... my man! _

_I like the sound of that!_

While I waited for Alice to pick up the phone, I realized that I had no idea what to say. It felt like a lifetime since I´d seen or talk to my best friend. _And that just wasn´t us! _ Even when I was in New York and she was here in Washington, we never went a day without speaking at least twice.

I really wanted to get this settled and have my best friend back. There was so much that I needed to tell her. I´d become a woman, in every sence of the word since I´d last seen her. I needed to squeal and jump up and down and... and... fuck... I just needed her!

_She was my security blanket!_

Time ran out when I heard Alice´s lyrical voice ringing through the phone line. "Belly," she squealed, damn near rupturing my eardrum. I moved the phone slightly from my ear, waiting patiently for the ringing to subside. _ Alice! Got to love her!_

"Hey Alicat," I returned in kind, using her nickname as well. "Miss me?" I asked somewhat reluctantly.

"God, Belly, I miss you so much." she replied, sounding choked up. I knew that she was emotional, as was I; this was the first time we fought to the point of not speaking since we became friend almost fifteen years ago. "I never meant... I didn´t do it... I..." She was so choked up that she was barely making sense. It wasn´t until I felt the bed dip and the soft pad of Edward´s thumb moving across my cheek that I realized I was crying.

"Oh Ali," I sobbed letting the floodgates open up. It felt so good to be crying with my best friend – my sister in all the ways that counted. "Stop it! It´s over! Edward and I are fine and whether we want to admit it or not... we owe it all to you, and your meddling ways." I snuggled deeper into Edward´s side, finding comfort in his closeness. No matter how manipulated I felt in the beginning, Alice had given me a shot at something that I would have never had the balls to take myself. I would forever be indebted to the pixie for bring Edward and I together.

And just like that, the emotional Alice was replaced by the hyper-active pixie; shooting off questions a mile a minute. "Oh. My. God. B! You´re going to be my real sister now!" She screamed shrilly. "I just know that you and Edward are going to make some beautiful babies. Did you guys do _it_ yet? How was it? Did Edward make it all romantic? Not that I want any explicit details, after all, he is my brother. That would be just a bit gross. Don´t you think?" She was firing off questions like one of those ball machines at the batting cage. For all that I was contributing; she might as well be talking to herself. In true Alice fashion, she did it all on one long breath. _God, I´ve missed this crazy biotch!_

_What the fuck!_

Edward chuckled at my exasperation, while Alice just kept right on flapping her gums. "He better not have taken you in the playroom for your first time. I swear to God B, if he hurt you, I promise I´ll cut his balls off. I know he´s my brother, but you´re my little sister and it´s my job to protect you... even if it is from my brother." Finally, her body yielded to its natural reaction to breath and I took that small window of opportunity to get a word or two in.

"Sorry Ali, I don´t kiss and tell," I blushed as Edward laughed quietly at my embarrassment. I had to bite my lip to stifle my own giggle. "Just know that Edward was a perfect gentleman," I said, kissing said perfect gentleman chastely on the lips.

"Isabella Swan, you are such a terrible fucking liar," Alice accused. "He´s sitting right there, isn´t he?"

Unable to contain my giggle any longer, due to the sexy Greek God that was drawing lazy patterns on the inside of my thigh; I cracked. "Alice," I giggled. "Edward has nothing to do with it; I´m not telling you." The truth was, I _would _tell her; she had a way of getting information out of me, even when I wasn´t feeling very forthcoming. But secretly, _this time_, I wanted to tell. "Not now Ali, I promise we´ll have lunch next week, just us girls."

"But Bellaaaa," she whined petulantly.

"But nothing, Alice" Edward said with mock sternness. "She said she would have lunch with you next week. Now good night, Bella and I have things to do. And they don´t include talking to you or anybody else for that matter." Alice sucked in a rough breath, no doubt in shock over what Edward´s statement alluded to. _ If only she knew... the cooch was on __strike! And apparently my new favorite toy, hiding between __Edward´s legs was too!_

_Damn! What´s a girl got to do to get a good orgasm around her!_

I looked up to see Mojo regarding us with a look of confusion. His little head would angle from side to side as if the different angles would change the perspective on what he was seeing.

If I didn´t know any better, I´d wager that the little guy was jealous. He´s so not use to sharing my affections. Aww, I love him too, but _damn_... the way Edward´s lips are moving up and down my neck, I can´t think straight. _Sorry Mojo, mommies got an addiction!_

"Mmm, Baby," he moaned into the crook of my neck. "Get off the phone... I need you. I need to be inside of you now!" I looked over and sure enough he had that smug ass signature smirk of his plastered across his beautiful face. _He was fucking playing me to get rid of Alice! _And had _no_ intention of following through. _Two can play at that game!_

I ran my fingertips down his chiseled chest, lightly scratching on my way down to my intended destination. By the time I reached my target, all amusement was gone from Edward´s eyes. I wrapped my hand around Edward´s semi-hard cock, causing him to hiss. "Fuck, Bella," he said through clenched teeth. I almost forgot Alice was on the phone until she screamed.

"Ewww... ewww," she gagged dramatically. "Jasper, get me some bleach! I need to burn my brain cells. God, you two! _Not_ the visual I wanted." she huffed in annoyance. "Bella, could you get the hell away from Edward for two seconds so we can actually _finish _this conversation. Preferably, not because I have a sudden need to regurgitate my dinner." I shook my head imagining the look on Alice´s face right now; she was such a drama queen.

I guess that I wasn´t moving fast enough and Mojo was Team Alice, because before I could move, he literally attacked Edward. He was growling and snapping at Edward like he was a pit bull, instead of the little Chihuahua that he was. The look on Edward´s face was priceless as he tried to swat Mojo away without hurting him.

That whole episode, coupled with Alice´s over-dramatization of Edward and I making out, was too much. I erupted into a fit of laughter that brought tears to my eyes. Alice and the phone call all forgotten as I gripped my sides, legs flailing all over the place, while tried and failed to hold myself together.

It took a minute and quite a bit of effort, but I was finally able to gain enough composure to separate the dueling duo and get back to Alice. "What the hell, Bella?" Alice snipped. "What was all that noise? And how the hell did you and my brother smuggle a damn _dog_ into the Four Seasons?"

Kissing the brother in question chastely, I respond, "Because he loves me, and will do anything to make me happy, Alice, and that´s how he got Mojo into the hotel. And as far as the noise you heard is concerned that, my dear, was my two favorite males, vying for my coveted attention. They´ve presently retired to their separate corners. Thank God." I sighed in exasperation. I was so hoping the Edward and Mojo would get along, but from the looks of it, without food to barter with... Edward didn´t stand a chance.

Alice and I talked a few more minutes, before I was made to say goodbye. Edward and I had talked about it during dinner, and after a bit of persuasion, he agreed that we could take my car to Fork. I actually miss my baby; I haven´t had much time to enjoy it. Ali offered to pack Mojo and me a bag, which I was not too keen on allowing, but after she promised not to go overboard and pack a bunch of useless high heels and tight dresses... I relented.

__FtLoD__

The night proved to be an interesting one. Edward and I rented _Remember Me _starring that sexy ass Britt, Robert Pattinson. _Damn he´s sexy! _My open ogling and obvious drooling didn´t go over too well with Edward and he spent most of the night brooding and commiserating with Mojo over a bowl of microwave popcorn._ He had food people!_

_Their relationship was so built on a lie!_

It wasn´t until I began to cry towards the end that Edward took pity on me and cuddled me to his side, while whispering sweetly to me that it was just a movie. _ Yeah, but it was a sad fucking movie! _ I hated those little prep school bitches for what they did to poor little Ruby. I shudder to think what could have happen to me in school, if I didn´t have Alice.

Edward and I talked a bit more about me moving in with him. Well Edward talked, I just mmhmm´d and uh huh´d in all the right places. I still wasn´t convinced that it was such a good idea... part of me at least. My very wet and aching pussy was down for us moving in tonight, but the shy more conservative pessimist was still thinking that this was all too good to be true.

In the end, I asked Edward to give me more time, in exchange for me remaining with Alice and Jasper and not looking for a place of my own right now. He also told me that whenever I was ready for them, there were keys to his penthouse, complete with security access and my own parking space. _Wow... shit is serious when you get your own parking space!_

I couldn´t believe that after all these years of believing I harbored an unrequited crush – Edward felt the same way I did. He was so sweet and caring, especially when he was talking about his housekeeper, Mrs. Cope, who was more of a grandmother than a housekeeper to him; he couldn´t wait for me to meet her. _God, could he be any more perfect! _I thought. But that still wasn´t enough, I was constantly on edge, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Though we´d spent a little less than a week together, already Edward could read me like a open book. "Hey, You," he said softly, lifting my chin so he could look me in the eyes. "I know it might sound crazy, since we´ve only been _officially_ _together _for a day, but Bella you´re it for me." How could I not believe him, when he made cute little air quotes with his fingers. _Hmm... those fingers!_

_Cute little air quotes? You have officially slipped off the deep end! Could you stop thinking between your legs and concentrate! _God, my conscience with its smart ass retorts was such a party pooper!

"Bella," Edward called, breaking from my trance. "I know it´s a lot to take in, but I feel I should be honest with you. I want it all... and I want it only with _you, _Bella. You have no idea how good it feels to be able to mesh my two worlds together." The fierceness and passion burning in his deep green eyes was making me dizzy. The truth clearly visible through his words had me gaping like a fool. "Say something, Sweetheart. Tell me you want this as much as I do," he pleaded nervously. "Bella, please say something; you´re scaring me."

I looked deep into his eyes and the love that I saw radiating there was almost palpable. How could this be? How could it be that he loved me so much? _Already! _ Was this real? Was I really going to get my happily-ever-after with the man of my dreams?

The answer was yes! _ Yes to all of it! _I was tired of putting myself down; always quick to doubt myself at every turn. I deserved to be happy. And I _damn_ sure deserved to have that happiness with Edward. _I_ was the one he loved. _My_ body was the one he craved and wanted to dominate. My inner goddess stood to her feet and applauded at my declarations.

Ignoring the quiet tears that cascaded down my flushed cheeks, I brought my hand up and around Edward´s neck, tugging lightly on the soft hairs there and bringing his lips to mine as we connected for a searing kiss. _A kiss that sealed our fates! _ It was slow and building, but filled with all the love and emotion I could muster. I whimpered quietly, when I felt Edward begin to nip and suck on my bottom lip.

The thought of being like this with him, _forever_, had a new type of desire swirling in the pit of my belly. I opened myself up to him, and not just my mouth, but my heart and soul... _my entire being_. There was absolutely no turning back; I had effectively handed over the reins to my life to the beautiful bronze-haired God that was currently stroking his tongue against mine.

His movements were unhurried; it was almost as if he was trying to memorize the way I tasted. Lord knows, I was trying memorize him. The kiss became too much for both of us and the laws of nature forced us to have to take a breath. My lungs strained with each tug and release of my harsh breaths.

"Bella," Edward breathed huskily into my neck, as he left a trail of scorching wet kisses along my neck and shoulders. "I _need_ to hear it. I _need_ to hear you say that you want this just as much as I do." His words were like liquid fire as they burned a trail from my heated core all the way to my rapidly beating heart.

"Yes, Edward, yes," I cried happily. "I want it... you... together... life... all of it." My words were coming out in a confused flurry, but I had no doubt that I was successful in getting my point across. The way Edward´s lips crashed back down onto my mine, was a definite confirmation.

This kiss was so much different than the last, in that I could feel its carnality pulsing through my lips. It was feral and rough, yet tender and loving all the same. This kiss was unquestionably about something else. _ This_ kiss was about much more; it was about Edward marking his territory.

_Marking me, as his territory!_

I clawed at his shirt, desperate to feel the heat of his skin against mine. He was like shot of a powerful drug and no matter how much he gave – it would never be enough. The scorching heat between my legs was smothering, making it hard for me to breath. I whimpered at the pain of needing to feel the heat of his skin so badly.

My body was raging with irrepressible desire; I couldn´t see or feel anything that wasn´t Edward. Just as I was about to scream at him to get fucking naked and buried deep inside of my sweltering core; our moment was ruined by a disgruntled little dog. _Fucking Mojo, the canine cock-blocker!_

_I was fucking pissed! _

_Horny and pissed!_

_Did I mention I was horny __**and **__pissed? _

I growled in frustration and Edward laughed. _That fucking __gorgeous jackass laughed! _"What in the hell is so funny?" I seethed glaring daggers in his direction. I´m sure my sexually crazed expression and my wild sex hair looked like a cross between Glen Close in _Fatal Attraction, _and a drag queen from Rupaul´s _Drag Race. What!_

_I´m fucking horny! _

_My ability to compare and contrast tends to suffer at these perilous times! _

"I´m sorry, Baby," he coughed out through his laughter. "You just look... you look..." He let his words fall away as he became overwrought with laughter. This only served to infuriate me more.

I struggled to break free of his grasp and moved to get out of the bed. _Childish much! _I´m sure I resembled an overgrown toddler, having a temper tantrum, but between Edward´s laughter, the burning heat of my blush and Mojo´s incessant barking... I was ready drop down to the floor and do just that.

Instead, I chose to huff with indignation, fold my arm tightly over my chest and... _pout! Pathetic, I know, but... I´ve got nothing! "_Aww, Baby," Edward cooed patronizingly. "Don´t get mad. You were funny. Even Mojo agrees with me." he confessed, poking me in the side, trying to garner a reaction. I stayed steadfast in my pout; unwilling to give over to the Cullen charm. "Gee, Buddy," he said. "I think we´re in the doghouse. Mommy´s mad at us. Got any ideas what we could do to get back in her good graces?" I turned around slowly to see Edward holding a squirming Mojo up to his face, asking him for advice. I couldn´t stop the giggle that bubbled up and out of my mouth. _They were so cute! Well, Edward was, Mojo just looked pissed!_

Still not ready to let him know that all was forgiven, I snatched my dog from his hands and spoke with mock annoyance. "Seriously, Edward," I quipped, cuddling Mojo to my chest. "Using my poor dog? That´s even low for you." I rolled my eyes and feigned indifference. "Poor baby," I cooed into Mojo´s ear. "Did the bad man hurt you, sweetie?" I scratched his belly lightly and did my best to ignore the movement coming from beside me.

"Hmm..." Edward mused a little too close to me for comfort. I shuddered involuntarily at the feel of his sweet breath fanning across my cheek. "Isabella, did the bad man hurt you?" His voice was low and sinister, full of innuendo, making me forget all about my previous anger. " Because as _I_ recall, earlier; you were begging the bad man to _fuck_ you harder!" He bit down on my earlobe, causing a wanton moan to escape my lips. _ Fuck angry... I was putty in his hands!_

"Edward, please," is all I could muster. I was burning like a bitch in heat. "I need you, baby." I threw my head back giving him better access to my neck, writhing and moaning, as the tip of his scorching tongue left a blazing trail of fire from my collar bone, to the valley between my breasts. "God that feels so good." My voice was so breathy and needy sounding that it was almost foreign to my ears.

I tried without much success to rub my thighs together; thinking that if could just find purchase, I could make an attempt to douse the flames. Edward must have had other ideas, because the weight of his body prevented me from getting what I so desperately needed. _911, what is your emergency? _

_My sexy ass boyfriend is trying to fucking kill me!_

My breathing was so loud and heavy that I felt like I should be ashamed, until Edward brought his swollen lips to my ear and he was breathing just as hard. It was still so fucking impossible to believe that _I _did that to him. He could have anyone he wanted, but the fact that he wanted me, was un-fucking-believable.

Part of me wanted to throw caution to the wind and say, "fuck it, I´ll move in"; the thought of having sex with Edward every single day like young bunny rabbits, was quite appealing. _Whoa... slowdown, you don´t know anything about him! Nobody´s that fucking perfect! _Then there was that small voice inside my head, always popping up and ruining shit. _I really hated that bitch, but she did make a valid point!_

My moment of mental retardation was short-lived as the sound of Edward´s velvet voice broke through my little internal bubble. "As much as I would like to bury myself deep inside you," he whispered huskily in my ear. "You need time to rest. _This_," he cupped my drenching sex, "is very important to me, and when _it_ is out of commission, _I´m out of commission. _So, I don´t want to do anything that would _keep_ me from having you, _when _and _anywhere_ I choose. Because this, my sweet Isabella," curling his magic fingers, he applied just enough pressure to my clit to leave me hanging precariously on the edge, "belongs to me. You will only cum when _I_ feel it is necessary, and not a moment before. Do I make myself clear, pet?" _Holy fucking hell! _That was the sexiest fucking shit anyone has ever said to me!

I wanted to be pissed that he was basically denying me the right to cum, but instead, I sat there with my mouth gaping, momentarily lost in my own euphoric haze. _I think he just made me cum without permission! _ I craned my neck so I could look him in the eyes, but was taken aback when I found him eying me expectantly with a raised brow. _What? Shit, had I really cum without permission?_

_No, you dumb ass, he´s waiting on an answer!_

_Oh! _My cheeks flushed with color as I realized my mistake. My eyes lowered of their own accord and I whispered a quiet, "Yes, Sir. Chrystal."

"Good girl." With that he rose from the bed and turned to hold out his hand to me, "Come on, let´s get ready for bed; we have to get up early tomorrow, deal with Alice _and_ drive to Forks." He pulled me to my feet and into his warm embrace. Cupping my chin, he brought his lips down to mine in a short but sweet kiss. "I love you."

I leaned into his touch and relished in the sincerity I felt at him expressing those three little words. "I love you too." My conscience was wrong; I _did _know Edward and _he_ knew me. We were perfect for each other. He was the missing piece to the puzzle that was my life; I would rather die than ever be without him again.

Edward and I harmoniously completed our nightly rituals as if we´d be doing it every night for years. As I watched him brushing and flossing through the mirror, I couldn´t stop my mind from wandering to the future, a future where Edward and I did this exact same thing on a nightly basis.

I was determined to make my fantasy reality, and I didn´t plan on taking forever to do it. That night when I crawled into bed with the two most important people in my world, I knew I had a new found sense of peace.

My decision to move to Seattle may have been due to the cluster-fuck my life in New York had become, but it was slowly turning out to be the best decision that I had ever made in my entire life. I fell into a deep sleep with thoughts of my forever... _my forever with_ _my Edward._

__FtLoD__

EPOV

I ran my hands through my hair in deep concentration, as if the mere pitiful act would will away the painful morning wood I was experiencing. I had been awake for the past 45 minutes in a heightened state of arousal, not to mention seething with jealousy.

I was aroused and as hard as granite, because I awoke to Bella talking in her sleep again and grinding her tight little ass into my crouch. And the jealousy, well, that might have something to do with the little 5lb fur ball that was currently nestled in between _my_ woman´s legs, with his fucking head buried in her crotch.

_Seriously, Edward, are we getting cock-blocked by a damn dog? Throw that little fucker on the floor, so we can have taste of that sweet nectar that Isabella´s got brewing! _The deviant all but growled in my head. He was right, I thought, I could smell the sweet scent of her arousal permeating the room. My dick twitched with anticipation.

Frustrated, I pinched the bridge of my nose, and tried to focus on anything but visions of me tossing Mojo´s furry little ass outside of the room. I was at my wits end, and the annoying voice inside my head wasn´t helping.

What the fuck does he think I´ve been trying to do for the past 15 minutes? Every time my hand goes near the little fucker, he starts to growl and Bella stirs. Only when I pull my hand away does that little bastard stop his fucking noise. Then he has the nerve to nuzzle his nose in her pussy, as if to say, "nanny, nanny boo boo, motherfucker!" Yeah, I´m _really_ starting to hate this dog!

I swear the little shit winked at me the last time he did it, causing Bella to moan and call my name. "Ha, take that you little piece of shit," I seethed through clinched teeth. "It´s me she wants, not you." I growled like a petulant child. The little fucker snorted and rolled over.

_He snorted!_

_He fucking snorted!_

_Un-fucking-believable!_

As if the fact that he was laying in between her warm legs looking smug as hell, with all four paws in the air wasn´t bad enough, he started rubbing his head back and forth on Bella´s crotch, eliciting another moan. "Hmm, Master," her voice was like liquid heat pouring all over my body. "Feels sooo good." The sounds falling from her mouth were causing my dick to weep and a whimper to escape my lips. When my glazed over eyes finally focused on what I was seeing, my gaze was replaced by a menacing stare.

Mojo was wearing a smug ass smirk, second only to Dick Dastardly´s dog Mutley. _Son of a bitch was playing me!_ He was smart; I had to give it to the little fucker. That didn´t mean I had to like him! Getting this damn dog on my side, plus Bella and I living under the same roof, equaled a big fucking headache.

_Do I have to do everything?_ The deviant questioned agitatedly.

_Well by all means, smartass, if you´ve got something better, let´s hear it! _

I was getting fed up with this shit! Playing a game of cat and mouse with this damn dog, the incessant chatter in my fucking head and the fucking anaconda between my legs was driving me insane. Not to mention that if this shit got back to Emmett and Jasper, they´d revoke my fucking_ man-card_! _This was shaping up to be on hell of a fucking day! And it __wasn´t even five o´clock yet!_

_Use the fucking popcorn, you idiot!_

_Huh? Popcorn?_

_Didn´t you learn anything about this damn dog last night? The way to his fucking heart and Bella´s wet pussy is food! __Lure him out into the sitting room with the popcorn, jackass!_

_Fuck! Why didn´t I think of that!_

_Do you really want me to answer that?_

Ignoring the horny fucker invading my brain, I grabbed the bowl of half eaten popcorn from the nightstand. I shook the bowl a little sending the aroma of its stale contents wafting through the air. Immediately, his little ears stood at attention and his little pink tongue came flopping lazily out of his little mouth.

_Gotcha motherfucker!_

I eased off of the bed as not to disturb my sleeping beauty and whispered, "Come on boy, come and get it." I tossed a few kernels on the bed for bait. I had to prove to him that I was serious about my end of the deal. I was in no way dealing with an amateur.

There could be no hesitation on my part, if I planned on snacking on my baby´s sweet pussy anytime soon... I had to keep up the fucking façade. So that´s exactly what I did as showed my enemy no mercy.

Silly little thing followed my trail of popcorn all the way to the living room. My trail ended in front of the same ottoman I administered Isabella´s punishment on yesterday. My dick twitched painfully at the memory.

I placed what was left of the bowl on the chair and watched the little crumb snatcher leap into the chair and attack the bowl in one fluid motion. _ Greedy little fucker! Mission accomplished!_ I headed back into the room and whispered quietly as I closed and locked the door. "Arrivederci Baby."

_Was it really necessary to lock the door?_

_Yes, that fucking dog is smarter than Perry the fucking platypus!_

I did a brief victory dance, and then slowly crawled up the bed stalking my unsuspecting prey. Now that we were alone, I would definitely be making her scream my name. I pulled the comforter down, slowly drinking her in. The moment I caught sight of her long creamy legs I was salivating. My girl was a Goddess, one that deserved to be worshiped, and I fully planned on doing _just _that.

Not bothering to remove her panties, I pushed the crotch to the side and inhaled deeply. The powerful sent of her heated core saturated my lungs. No longer able to resist, I flattened my tongue and took a long, slow, deliberate swipe of her wet sex. My eyes rolled back in my head as I moaned in satisfaction. Bella whimpered softly, but otherwise remained asleep.

Remembering my little wake-up call yesterday morning, I was determined to return the favor and then some. I spread her swollen lips and began to feast upon the buffet splayed out before me. I flicked my tongue against her rock hard little nub, causing her to squirm. She moaned a little louder this time and I knew she was on the verge of waking.

I held her stationary with my forearm and picked up the pace. A few more nibbles and licks from my talented tongue, and the top half of Bella´s body shot up like a rocket. "_Fuckkkkk!_" she screamed as her breath came out in quick pants. I looked up through my lashes to see Bella propped up on her elbows watching me intently. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, making for a sexy as hell sight. I just smirked and kept right on feasting.

Bella´s tiny hands opened and closed fisting the sheets in an attempt to maintain focus. Her body was glowing with a soft pink hue and a light sheen of sweat coated her brow. I growled into her sex and she let out a sound equivalent to a keen or a mewl. The sound shot straight to my throbbing dick. "Take of your shirt baby," I said, sliding first one then two fingers in and out Bella´s heated core. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

Bella´s breath hitched but she wasted no time ripping the shirt over her head and bringing her hands up to knead and pull on her luscious mounds. I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her pussy, while I moved to my knees so I could release my aching shaft. "That´s it, baby," I encouraged. "Pinch and pull those sweet little nipples of yours. Yeah baby, harder." I kept the fingers of my left hand pumping as I gripped the swollen head of my cock with my right. Using the oozing fluid from the head, I moved both hand simultaneously keeping my motions harmonious.

"Edward, God, I´m so close," Bella whimpered and moaned, tugging and pulling on her nipples elongating them farther. "Ahhh... Edward, I need to cum. Edward, make me cum, please." The sound of Bella´s voice pleading with me to make her cum was an epic fucking turn on. I could feel my own release building up deep in the pit of my stomach.

My balls were so swollen and tight, it was almost painful. The thought of spreading my seed all over my beautiful girls´ body was turning me the fuck on. "Fuck Bella," I hissed painfully. "I want cum all over that pretty little body of yours. Would you like that baby? You want me to cum on that tight little pussy of yours?"

"Fuck yes, Edward, please," she whined.

"Cum for me, Baby," I demanded, pinching her swollen nub. "Ungh, fuck, unghhhh," I grunted as the sound of Bella screaming my name caused my orgasm to rip through my loins. Stream after stream of my thick fluid coated Bella´s wet mound.

She had a tight grip on her legs opening herself up to me more. "Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkk..." I chanted as I pumped my cock vigorously. I hovered between Bella´s legs and squeezed the head of my dick releasing the last of my cum in the valley of her heated core. I sat back on my heels and tried feebly to catch my breath. "Damn, Baby," I smirked cockily. "You look so fucking good wearing my spunk." My sexy little vixen looked at me through long dark lashes, biting on the fucking lip and did the hottest thing I could have imagined. Something straight out of one of my fucking wet dreams!

Bella took her delicate fingers and spread my seed all over her pussy, dipped her finger inside and brought it to her mouth to taste our combined juices. "Mmmm," she moaned, letting her head fall back. "That tastes soooo good." The way she drew out the word `so´ had my loins burning again instantly.

I growled playfully at the sound of her releasing her fingers from her mouth, each one leaving the confines of her succulent lips with an audible pop. "You, my dear, are going to be the death of me." I teased before attacking those very same lips. She tasted like heaven on earth, a combination of both our releases and a distinct sweetness that was all Bella.

Unfortunately, we didn´t have time to get carried away, we had to head over to Alice´s to pick up Bella´s things and switch cars. So, with a heavy heart and an even heavier cock, I ended the kiss too soon for either of our likings. I rolled off the bed in one smooth motion heading towards the bathroom.

"Party pooper," she pouted adorably.

"Have you forgotten that there is a sweet little boy just waiting to be surprised down in Forks?" I reminded. "Come on lazy butt, there will be plenty of time to fool around," I winked mischievously. "Trust me, three hours is a long time to be in a car. _ Alone! _ _Just the two of us!_ Alone," I repeated full of innuendo. I moved to the side of the bed and pulled her to her feet. "Did I mention that we would be alone? In a car... for three hours..." Her eyes darkened with lust and I could see the wheels turning in her head. Maybe my girl was up to giving me a bit of road head, or maybe a little show of exhibitionism. _Mmm... _just remembering the way she pulled and tugged at her breast this morning, had my mind conjuring up visions of those same fingers moving in and out of her pussy bringing herself pleasure.

My erotic bubble was burst when I heard Isabella speak, and what she said had nothing to do with car sex. "Baby, where´s Mojo?" _Bye, bye erection!_

"Uhh, huh?" I stuttered stupidly. _Fuck! I forgot all about Cujo the cockblocker!_

Bella raised an eyebrow, "My dog, Edward," she huffed looking slightly annoyed. "Where. Is. Mojo?" She began tossing the covers aside and knelt beside the bed to take a peek underneath. Throwing her hands up in exasperation, she eyed me suspiciously, when she caught sight of a few popcorn kernels leading to the door. Looking toward the nightstand and then back at me, I could see the exact moment when the light bulb went off in her head. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she said every last one of my names as she stalked toward me like an angry mother. _Fuck being __the big bad Dom, Momma Bella was scary as __hell!_

"Calm down, Baby," I pleaded, holding my hands up in surrender. "He´s fine. See." I scrambled to open the door that led out into the suite and there curled around the empty popcorn bowl was the new bane of my existence.

The little fucker was perfectly fine, until he spotted Bella, then he went to whining and crying like somebody was killing him. _What the fuck! _"Bella, I swear, he was fine when I left him in here." She just glared at me, making me visibly cringe.

She immediately moved to his side, cooing and speaking softly to the little conniving fur ball. "Oh, Sweetie," she purred, rubbing his bloated little belly. "Do you have a tummy ache? Mommy´s gonna make that baby all better." I was getting fucking nauseous watching this foolishness unfold. There was nothing wrong with that damn dog, but that little fucker was putting on the performance of a lifetime.

_And the Oscar goes to! _

"Edward, his stomach isn´t that big, you could have seriously hurt him." she scolded, unintentionally making me feel as small as dirt. I moved to kneel beside her, praying that I hadn´t caused any serious damage. "Baby," she brought her hand up to cup my cheek. "You and Mojo are the most important people in my world, I don´t want to lose either one of you. I don´t mind you bribing him with little treats from time to time," she eyed me knowingly." Just _promise _me you´ll be more careful next time." Yeah it wasn´t lost on me that she referred to that _canine nemesis _as people, but I digress.

_God, did I feel like a piece of shit! _

_Why because standing here buck naked while being chastised by your equally naked girlfriend is turning you on?_

_Damn, am I that transparent!_

Okay, I agree not the best time to get a boner, but hey, my woman is fucking sexy as she hands me my ass on a platter. Seeing the error of my ways, I think it best to apologize; especially, if I plan on having a quickie in the shower. "Babe, I´m sorry. I really didn´t think it was a big deal and I hope the little guys okay." I say flashing a cocky smirk. "In a short period of time, I´ve become attached to this little guy too and I would never want to do anything to hurt him." _That´s right my furry friend, take that!_

_Cullen – 1, Cujo – 0_

I reached out to pet Cujo´s head as a sign of peace, you know let bygones be bygones and shit, but he just growled and snapped at me. _So much for a truce!_ "Oh you poor little guy," she smoothed out his fur.

"Poor him," I squeaked. _Yes, I fucking squeaked, get over it already! _"He tried to bite me, Bella," holding up my finger in indignation, hoping to garner a little sympathy.

"Oh Edward," she admonished. "He was just playing; he would never bite you for real." I stood there with my mouth gaping she placed him on her shoulder and headed into the room. That little bastard had the nerve to bare his teeth and smirk at me. _Fuck! Outsmarted again!_

_Cullen – 1, Cujo -1_

After turning on the TV and tucking Mojo snugly into the bed that _I_ was fucking paying for Bella headed for the bathroom, while I continued to stand there and pout. "Edward," Bella called looking over her shoulder with hooded eyes. "Aren´t you going to get in the shower with me, I think I might need some help washing my back." She pulled that plump bottom lip between her teeth and began to gnaw at it. _Cue the hard-on!_

_Hell yeah! She didn´t have to ask me twice!_

I took one last look back at the bed and mouthed a, "later fucker," to my soon to be new best friend. I had no doubt that the common thread, Bella, which held us together would stop at nothing to bring us closer.

I just had to find a way to stop the little shit from cock-blocking me at every turn. He was definitely staying with nana Esme for weekend playtime. I spared him one more glance, shook my head and closed the bathroom door.

Cullen – 2, Cujo -1

_It was going to be a long fucking weekend!_

__FtLoD__

Bella and I, along with _Cujo_, left the Four Seasons with a smile. After Bella gave me the best hand job of my life in the shower, I knew all was right with the world again and I was forgiven. I made sure to tip Philippe, my personal concierge, handsomely before we left, because had it not been for his stealthy tactics, I would have not been able to surprise Bella with a visit from _psycho pup._

Don´t get me wrong, the little fucker is hilarious _and _I´lladmitthathe´sgrowingonme! _If you tell anyone I said that... I´ll use my dying breath to deny it._

For the sake of time, we decided to head over to Alice´s first before stopping along the highway for a quick breakfast. I remembered Seth to be an early riser, so I didn´t want us to make it there too late. Normally, Charlie took him fishing on the weekends and since he didn´t know we were coming, I didn´t want him to get too angry with Charlie for canceling their plans.

Bella had talked to Sue on the way over to Alice´s and she informed her that his cousin Paul had taken him to watch Fork´s high play football the night before and he´d been pretty tuckered out when he got home, so that should buy us a little more time; which would be helpful, since I would more than likely have to pry Bella out of Alice´s awaiting clutches.

_FtLoD_

I´d barely put the car in park, before the little imp was yanking the car door open and pulling Bella into a bone-crushing pixie hug. Fucking Alice - _for a woman the size of a Wizard of Oz munchkin_ – she had the strength of Paul Bunion. "Hey Lollipop kid," I teased playfully. "Stop squeezing the Charmin! My girl is fragile. You know, handle with care and shit." I swear she was squeezing Bella so hard that her eyes were bulging from the sockets, but by the smile that was radiating across her face, she was just as happy to see Alice as she was to see her.

Alice just rolled her eyes and threw up the finger sign, while Bella mouthed a silent "thank you" over her shoulder. I just chuckled lightly, they were the complete polar opposites, where Alice needed _Ritalin, three times a day,_ and Bella was always as calm and cool as a cucumber. Definitely a case of yin and yang, one balanced out the other.

I watched as Alice whispered something into Bella´s ear and her face flamed with her signature blush. By the way Alice squealed and all the neighborhood dogs started barking, I knew it had something to do with sex.

Taking that as my cue to leave, because the thought of my sister and my girlfriend discussing my sex life was nauseating; I headed into the house to seek out Jasper. _I was in desperate need of a testosterone fix!_

"Mornin´ Bro," Jasper drawled sleepily from over by the coffeepot, looking as if he could use a couple more hours of sleep. Eying me with a devilish grin, he spoke playfully, "Looks like I´m not the only one who could use a good cup of coffee. Pull up a stool, Alice may be a minute." He laughed heartily and began fixing us both steaming cups of java; mines in a travel mug and his in his favorite coffee cup.

Jasper and I had been friends long enough that we were able to easily read each other´s moods, but unlike the girls, we swapped stories in a quieter fashion and with fewer words. "So," Jasper began, "you and Bella, huh?"

My heart skipped a beat at the mere mention of her name. I would never admit it to Jazz, but the fact that she was outside and I was in here was killing me; I felt incomplete, like a part of me was missing. _If you can´t take this, what are you going to do when you guys get back from Forks? _

_Leave it to my conscience to be a killjoy! _

"I know, Man," I mused. "I can hardly believe it myself. I feel like I´m dreaming and any minute someone´s going to wake me up." I ran my hands through my hair, tugging self-conscientiously. Unlike Emmett, I knew I could tell Jasper anything and he wouldn´t laugh, but it just felt weird admitting my insecurities.

"Listen Edward," Jasper got up and placed his empty mug in the sink, "You and Bella are the real deal; you two belong together. She was a mess that night after your scene, and she didn´t even know who you were back then." The reminder of that painful night caused my stomach muscles to clinch and a lump to form in my throat. "Edward, I´ve known you along time and the man that just walked into my home is definitely not the man I used to know. I can feel the love radiating off of you in waves." He clapped me on the back and moved to the coffeepot to fix me a refill.

I cocked an eyebrow in his direction at the choice of his words. "Did you just say that you could feel the love _radiating_ of me, Whitlock?" I grinned in earnest.

Leaning in front of me, resting his hands on the counter, Jasper mock glared at me. "Don´t even _think _about it Cullen," he sneered. "Not one word to Em, or I swear I´ll tell him about the time you pissed in the bed senior year of college." Jasper let out a deep belly laugh at the look on my face.

"I was drunk you stupid fuck!" I chagrined at the memory. "I didn´t even know what I was doing and you know it."

"Cullen, Cullen, Cullen," he patted my shoulder patronizingly. "It´s called details my friend, and _they _get sketchy all the time. Add-on... take away, you say tomato, I say toe-mah-toe. A good attorney always knows about _details," _he winked and jumped out of the way when I took a swing at him.

Just as I was giving Jazz my stellar comeback line the girls appeared. "Bite me, dickhead." That just made the bastard laugh harder.

"Hey, Jazzy" Bella smiled, pecking him on the cheek. "What are you two going on about?" Although the kiss was completely innocent and Jasper was like a brother to me, not to mention my sister´s fiancé, I couldn´t help the pang of jealousy I felt watching Bella kiss another man. My jaw clenched painfully in an attempt to rein in my temper.

Unfortunately, my little caveman moment didn´t go unnoticed by everyone. Jasper´s all seeing eyes picked up on it instantly. _Awesome, just fucking awesome! _The douchebag decided to play that shit up for all it was worth and grabbed my girl up into a bear hug, spinning her around the kitchen.

The look on Bella´s face and the musical sounding giggles that were erupting from her parted lips were the only things keeping me in my seat. _A happy Bella was a beautiful Bella! _I was so focused on Bella and Jasper´s exchange that I didn´t notice Alice come up behind me. "If I had a chance to do it all again," she said watching Bella and Jasper with a faraway look in her eyes, "I wouldn´t change a thing. If it would mean that she would be happy," placing a soft hand on my cheek, "that _you_ would be happy. I´d rather suffer your wrath ten times over if it meant that you two could end up together." I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch, silently sending up a prayer of thanks for my sister and he meddling ways. "Besides... being fucked six ways to Sunday, looks good on Bella." Alice squealed as I gave her a nuggie, messing up her perfectly spiked doo. Only Alice would look like she just stepped out of a salon at 6:15 in the morning.

"Okay, you two," I chastised pulling Bella back where she belongs, in my arms. Breathing in her scent I was immediately calmed. "We need to get on the road, Babe," I said with my lips pressed against her temple. "I still need to stop and feed you breakfast."

Bella sighed and melted into my embrace. "I could really get use to being spoiled like this," she turned to face me and brought her lips to mine in a sweet kiss. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, Sir." she whispered against my lips, making my pants extremely uncomfortable. The little minx just winked at me and went off with Alice to collect her things.

While I waited for her to come back, I followed Jasper to his study to retrieve the manila folder with Isabella´s contract, my test results and a copy of my limits list. I was hoping that we could talk about it on the way to Forks. I also wasn´t opposed to a little light teasing this weekend; I had a little gift that I´d purchased that I wasn´t averse to trying on my pet. I just hoped that Isabella was on board with my plan as well.

As I waited for Bella to return, I sat on the couch commiserating with little Cujo. The dog actually wasn´t that bad... if Bella wasn´t around, then the little shit was my best bud; as soon as she walked into the room, truce over.

"I´m such a fucking pussy, Cujo," I admitted to my furry companion, who stared at me like he had no idea who the fuck I was talking to. "Why did you let me agree to take _her_ car? I´m the man for fuck´s sake! We should be driving my car, not hers. It´s probably some pink girlie chick mobile, like a Mini Cooper or something, hell, my legs are likely too long for me to even fit comfortably behind the wheel. What are we going to do, Bud? Three hours is a long time to ride all cramped up?" Cujo, who had no answers, just simply licked my hand; in a gesture that I guess was meant to console me. "Like I said boy, I´m a pussy... for Bella, I´m just a fucking pussy."

I could feel the familiar electric pull that was always present anytime Bella and I are near each other, just the thought of her being behind me, had me breathing easier. For some odd reason, I found it hard to breath when she wasn´t around. "Hey Handsome," she bantered playfully. "If you and Mojo are done talking then let´s hit the highway. At the sound of his name off of Bella´s lips, it was bye-bye Team Edward and back to Team Bella. Cujo scampered his way into Bella´s arms using my chest as a springboard. _Traitor! What happened to bros before hoes! _

_Good friends are hard to come by these days!_

I tried not to make it so obvious that I was pouting as I followed Bella outside to the garage. My Audi was tucked away safely on the other side of the house. "Fucking Mini Cooper," I muttered under my breath as Bella pushed the button for the garage door to go up.

When I heard Bella chuckle, it was obvious that she´d heard my comment. "Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Cullen," she smirked cockily, adding a little extra sway to her hips. "But I do not now, nor have I ever driven a Mini fucking Cooper." She pressed a button on the keypad she was holding, unlocking a beautiful blue convertible Aston Martin DBS, before tossing me the keys. _Fuck me standing!_ All I could do was stand there and gape at her as she moved to place her things in the trunk. _Sweet baby Jesus! _

_My girl drives a fucking Aston Martin!_

_I think I just creamed my pants!_

I was lost in a daze as I stood unmoving with my mouth gaping open, eye fucking Bella´s car. "Babe," she pushed my parted lips closed with the tip of her index finger. "You´re catching flies now put your stuff in the car so we can go." Moving on auto-pilot, I loaded mine and Isabella´s things into the trunk.

_We are so made for each other! _

__FtLoD__

Bella and I had stopped at a little diner for breakfast about forty miles outside of Seattle and were now back on the road. We were making pretty good time even with _Cujo´s_ frequent bathroom breaks. _Yes, I know that´s not his name, but I do tend to call ´em as I see ´em!_

_Dude´s got some big ass balls for a Chihuahua!_

Thankfully the little cock-blocker was tucked happily in his car seat and not between my girl´s legs. We had about two and a half more hours until we reached Forks, and I was ready to have a little fun. Bella and I had talked a little bit in the diner about doing a little practicing on the way, since we had such a long drive and neither of us wanted to get _bored_. _A little road head, yes, but boredom, no!_

Happily she agreed to all my terms and I had been watching her squirm in her seat with anticipation for the last twenty miles or so, and loving every minute of it. After breakfast I had her change into a loose fitting skirt and remove her panties, while I took care of _Cujo´s _bathroom needs and covered the front seat with a large bath towel I swiped from Alice´s. As much as I wanted to play with my pet, it would be sacrilegious to desecrate this beautiful car. _Although fucking her while she was tied to the hood was definitely on my list of things to do!_

_Soon!_

I coughed in an attempt to cover up my laugh; my girl was truly suffering, but in a good way. She was attempting to answer an email from her mother, but was currently on her third try.

Her inability to concentrate might have had something to do with the way her knees were pulled up to her chest, skirt pushed up to her waist, leaving her opened and exposed to me. I could tell she wanted to rub her legs together in search of some relief.

_My girl needed some friction and bad!_

I´d placed my little surprise in the driver´s side door compartment along with a travel size bottle of Astroglide before we pulled off from the diner. Now, I´m almost positive that the latter would no longer be necessary! The scent of her arousal was assaulting my nostrils with each and every breath that I took.

Bella rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration. As much as _I_ loved the feisty side of my girl, the Dom in me, not so much! "Careful Isabella," I warned her sternly. "Don´t make me punish you, pet." Her breath audibly hitched and she fumbled to catch the cell phone that had slipped from her shaky fingers.

The deviant in me smiled broadly and puffed his chest out with pride at the obvious control I had over her body. "Concentrate, sweet girl," I said soothingly. "Focus on your email, pet. It will help to take your mind off of your discomfort." I moved a strand of hair that had fallen from the loose bun at the nape of her neck and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. I then spoke a bit more firm, "You have two and a half minutes to finish your email and put your phone on silent and give it to me. You are to give me no less than your undivided attention. As of this moment on, you are not to speak, unless it is to answer a direct question, or to speak your safe words. Do you understand?" I watched in rapt fascination as Isabella´s skin colored as the state of her arousal grew.

"Yes, Sir," she breathed out huskily.

"Good girl," I smirked knowing that her time had already started, but my girl would have to learn to multi-task. "Ahem," I chuckled inwardly as I saw Isabella flinch. "If you´re going to just sit there wasting time Isabella; put the phone away. You´ve already wasted forty-five seconds. Now concentrate!" I barked inclining my head towards the phone that was sitting idly in her hands.

Isabella drew in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself. I was amazed how she was able to find her center so quickly and complete her task. She was going to make one hell of a submissive once she was properly trained. She finished typing and hit send. After flipping the switch to vibrate, she passed me her phone. All this was completed with forty seconds to spare. I would strongly consider rewarding her for her obedience.

I slid the phone into the cup holder next to mine and proceeded to prepare Isabella to receive my little surprise. Reaching over the center console, I ran my fingers up and down her dripping slit. "Eyes on me, pet," I ordered when her lust filled gaze fell to my hand. "There is nothing more important than me right now. You are to remain with your eyes on me at all times, unless I direct you otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Ye-yes, Sir." Never once did I stop my fingers from stimulating her swollen sex. Her breathing was becoming labored and I knew that I had to calm her if she was going to last.

"Deep breaths, girl," I demonstrated. "Watch the rise and fall of my chest and match your breaths with mine." I gave her a few moments to acclimate, all the while continuing to move my hand. Slipping a finger inside, I continued speaking. "This is an exercise in control, pussycat. You will not be allowed to release until I say so. And believe me, sweet girl that will not be anytime soon." I fought back a groan as I could literally feel Isabella´s clit growing harder under my ministrations. "What color are we, pet?"

She fought with all her might to keep her eyes trained on me, as I pumped an achingly slow rhythm in and out of her opening. The sound of her arousal was music to my ears and the fuel that fed the flame rising in my loins. "Gre..." she sucked in a shallow breath. "Green, Sir, very..." she let the sentence fall and watched me with lips parted in a perfect little `o´ and pupils so dilated that she looked stoned.

After a few more strokes and a couple of taps to her hardened nub, I removed my fingers. Isabella whimpered quietly at the loss of contact. I raised a brow in silent warning. In reaction to my chastisement she attempted to lower her eyes. "Eyes on me," I admonished and when her chocolate orbs connected with mine I brought my glistening fingertips to my mouth. "Mmm," I hummed in approval. "You know they say Isabella?" I asked rhetorically. "If you have two of something you should share. Lucky for you I have enough to go around. Open up, pet." I could see her gnawing at her bottom lip and my God, it was taking everything in me not to pull over and fuck her senseless.

The pressure of my swollen erection pressing tightly against my jeans, reminded me that I had to keep my shit under control as well. Which was proving to be a mighty feat; not with the way Isabella was working my wet digits in and out of her mouth. The feel of her tongue snaking around my ring finger shot straight to my dick, I groaned out loud at the sensation.

I looked out the window just in time to see the Welcome to Hoquiam sign. We still had a good hour and a half left to drive and I needed to move on, if I was going to have time to allow her to release, which I still hadn´t decided if I was going to do so or not. "That´s enough, pussycat." Her bottom lip jutted out minutely in disappointment and she pouted ever so slightly.

I ran my thumb across her bottom lip and could feel her lean into my touch. "Patience, pussycat," I soothed. "I need you to relax and take some deep breaths." Glancing out onto the highway, I noticed that for the most part we were alone. There was not much traffic going or coming this morning and planned to use that to my advantage.

Expertly, I grab the steering wheel with my right hand, while reaching into the side compartment with my left, wrapping it around the OhMiBod wireless g-spot vibrator I´d gotten for Bella. I couldn´t wait to drive my girl wild with this. It was a programmable device that I could control with an App on my iPhone. I´d already made several playlists to tease my little vixen with.

The corner of my mouth lifted in an evil grin at the thought of having Isabella use the device at work. My little minx and I were going to have all sorts of fun and I couldn´t wait. I was painfully hard, but I kept my focus on my pussycat. I looked over to see Isabella watching me intently; it was almost as she was holding her breath in anticipation of my next move.

_God, she´s so beautiful!_

"Pet," I addressed her in a calm but commanding tone. "I want you to face forward and bring your bottom to the end of the seat, but keep your knees up and legs open." I waited for to adjust her position, before continuing to speak. "Perfect," I breathed. "Good girl, what color are we, pet?" Already, I could read Isabella´s reactions like a book; I knew that she was fine, but since all this was still new to her, I wanted to give her a chance to verbalize.

I have never been more attuned to another human being in my life, especially not a potential sub. This just confirms that we were meant to be together. Isabella let out a raspy "green, Sir" and sucked in a shaky breath. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and it had nothing to do with the temperature in the car. _ My girl was fucking determined __to make me proud! _And there was no doubt in my mind that she would succeed.

A low growl rumbled deep in my chest as a strong scent of Isabella´s arousal wafted through the warm air circulating inside the car. I shifted minutely in my seat in search of a more comfortable position. "Fuck, Isabella," I growled gripping the steering will so tight it was in imminent danger of snapping. "I can smell you, pet. I can smell how fucking wet you are for me. I can smell how much you want me." The sound of her breath hitching was music to my ears; my naughty girl liked it when I talked dirty. "Close your eyes, naughty girl." Without so much as a second thought, Isabella´s eyes fluttered closed, resembling the translucent wings of a moth. Her unwavering trust in me was a gift that I would always treasure.

I had her close her eyes, because I wanted her to just feel and not over think things. "Deep breaths," I cooed as place the OhMiBod in my lap and returned my fingers to the opening in her dripping slit, slipping two of them inside. Immediately, her body responded to my touch and her walls clenched almost painfully on my digits. "Isabella," I admonished. "Focus do not fucking cum!" She squeezed her eyes tighter and drew her lip in between her teeth.

"Find your center," I advised distracting her with my voice as I replaced my fingers with the device. Isabella was dripping buckets, so I had no problem slipping the pink vibrator in her welcoming pussy. The muscles of her sex quickly clamped down on the device keeping it securely in place. Looking at the time, I knew that I would have to alter my plans. I didn´t want to her to fail, and prolonging her release would be sure to be playing with fire. Instead of taking this time to go over the contract and limits list with her, I would wait until tonight, when we were alone.

Eager to see my pet´s reaction to her little toy, I hit play on my iPhone and watched blissfully as the scene unfolded, hating with everything in me that I had to keep my eyes on the road. It was a sin to have to look away from the beauty sitting next to me.

My hand slowly made its way to my jean covered cock of its own volition, and began to squeeze, causing me to moan at the delicious pressure. Using the fade button, I programmed the music to play in the back speakers only, lowering it to background noise.

The sultry voice of Lykke Li flowed through the car like a warm blanket, covering both Isabella and I. Isabella´s pants grew in intensity as the words of _Possibility_ wafted through the speakers.

**There's a possibility  
There's a possibility  
All that I had was all I'm gonna get  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**There's a possibility**  
**There's a possibility**  
**All I gonna get is gone with your step**  
**All I gonna get is gone with your stare**

Needing to hear her voice, I commanded Isabella to let me hear how good I was making her feel. "Unghhhh," she whined, sounding so needy. "Master please... please, please, please..." she chanted squirming in her seat.

**So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one that knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

The highway marker indicated that we had about forty miles until we reached Forks. I was eternally grateful that I didn´t have to drive through the town, since Charlie and Sue lived on the outskirts. Returning my attention to Bella, I whispered sternly, "Not yet pussycat. What color are we, pet?" I knew I was pushing her, but I wanted it to be her call. I wanted to see if she would safe word, or continue to stave off her orgasm.

"Ahhh," she moaned wantonly. "Green Sir, your girl is..." As Isabella was speaking I shook my phone, sending it to the next song in the playlist. "_Fuckkkkkkkk..." _Isabella belted out in harmony with Muse, arching her back from the seat.

The words and music to _Bliss_ was now pumping through the sound system, making the vibrator´s pulse intensify. Isabella´s chest was rising and falling rapidly with each beat of the song. Perspiration was now causing her hair to stick to her face and neck. Her skin was glowing a beautiful shade of pink and she never looked more glorious.

As painful as my erection was, this was about her. My need to watch her fall off that magical cliff of ecstasy, was overruling my own desire to cum. It took everything with in me to divide my attention between my pussycat and the highway, but I was managing. _Suffering from a bad case of blue balls, but managing!_

_Pull over and fuck her, no one will be the wiser!_

_Don´t encourage me!_

I groaned with burning need as the sounds of Isabella moaning and groaning began to drown out the music. The animalistic cry that ripped through her chest caught me by surprise. Her back arched beautifully from against the seat, jutting her perfect breast out into view. I could see her pebbled nipples pushing against the fabric of her thin cotton shirt. "Fuck, pussycat," I hissed through clenched teeth.

**Everything about you is how I'de wanna be,  
Your freedom comes naturally**

**Everything about you resonates happiness,**  
**Now I won´t settle for less.**

**Give me all the peace and joy in your mind. Oohhhh**.

"Unghhh," she whimpered gripping the headrest so tightly that her knuckles were completely white. The high tenor of Mathew Bellamy continued to pulse between her legs. Her eyes were clamped so tight that small droplets of water were seeping out of the corners. "Sir, please, I... I... God," she growled clenching her jaw muscles in frustration. "I´m so fucking close! Sir please, may this girl cum?"

**Everything about you pains my envying,  
Your soul can't hate anything.**

**Everything about you is so easy to love,**  
**They're watching you from above.**

**Give me all the peace and joy in your mind.**  
**Ohhhhhhh**

I took the turn off that led to Charlie´s and slowed the car to barely a crawl. Isabella was so worked up that she didn´t even notice out abrupt change in speed. It was time to bring my girl down from her euphoric high. I´d teased her long enough and she´d done extremely well. _Note to self... send Rose something nice! _She´d done one hell of a job training my pussycat.

I gave my phone one last shake and let the music and lyrics of Beck and Bat for Lashes´hypnotic tune, Let´s Get Lost push my beautiful pussycat over the edge. My fingers slithered between her legs, ghosting first over her taunt peaks, and then working their way down to the blood-filled nub that was peeking out from between her lower lips.

**Touch me I'm cold, unable to control**

**Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows**

**And tumbling, tumbling, don't go fascination**

******Both** **If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**

Rubbing her hardened bud, Isabella´s hips bucked into my hand in search of more friction. "Yes, yes," her head, which was now drenched with sweat, lulled from side to side, "feels... Sir, feels... sooo fucking good. Please, more... I need more." She was completely overwrought with sensation; it was beautiful to watch her exude sexuality uninhibited. The deprivation of sight, only serve to heighten the experience for her. Never had I seen a sight more beautiful.

Letting the words wash over me, I gave my girl what she needed and simply drank in the vision.

**If just for tonight darling, let's get lost**

**If just for tonight darling, **

**let's get lost**

**Oooooh ooooooh oooooh**

**Let's get lost**

Coming to a complete stop a mere ten feet outside the gate, I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Cum for me pussycat," I commanded seductively, pinching her clit between my thumb and forefinger. Once again she amazed me by doing the total opposite of what I expected.

There was no yelling or screaming, my sexy pet simply arched her back as her muscles clenched tightly. Her perfect pouty lips parted slightly and a sound that was akin to air seeping from a balloon, passed from her lips. "Haaaa," she hissed as a look of complete and total bliss covered her delicate features. "Unghhhhh..." Isabella´s body sank back into the plush leather of the expensive seat.

_Good thing you covered the seat, she came a fucking river!_

I stroked her throbbing clit as she rode out her orgasm, the vibrator slowed to a dull hum, prolonging her moment of ecstasy. "That´s it, pet," I cooed softly as I stroked her cheek. "Just let yourself go. I´ve got you. I´ll always have you." Speaking in hushed tones, I move the damp hair from her forehead and placed my lips against her skin. The saltiness from her sweat tasted good on my tongue.

The mixture of my words and ministrations caused her to slip over the edge for a second time. "Ahhhh..." she cried locking my wrist in a death grip between her legs. "Ha... haaa... sooo good... thank you Sir, thank you Sir," Isabella chanted as if it was her mantra to live by.

By the time she finished riding out her release, her arms flopped to her sides like a jellyfish. My girl was sated and spent. I was going to have to come up with a quick lie as to why she had the appearance of someone who´s been hitting the bottle.

I stroked her cheek soothingly with the back of my knuckles, slowly bringing her back from the haze. "Scene over, sweet girl," I whispered, kissing the soft spot behind her ear. Nuzzling her neck and breathing her in her musky scent, I bid her sweetly to come back to me. "Open your eyes baby."

Her eyelids fluttered rapidly, and after what seemed like a lifetime, I was losing myself in a never ending river of chocolate. "Hey, Sweetheart," tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "welcome back." I removed the device and helped her lower her legs and fix her skirt, before passing her and opened bottle of cool water from the cup holder.

"Mmmm," she purred innocently, which in turn made my dick sit up and pay attention. "Thank you," she rasped, before finishing off the bottle in just a couple of swigs.

I massaged and kneaded her thigh muscles as best I could in the confinement of the car. I would find a way for us to excuse ourselves so she could soak for a bit in a tub of hot water. "Are you okay" I asked just to be on the safe side.

Automatically, her cheeks turned rosy and her lip planted itself snugly between her teeth. "Mmmhmm," she nodded with a hint of shyness. Looking at me from under her thick lashes, she asked, "What about you, Sir?" Her eyes darkened with lust as they lowered to my bulging crotch. "May I please you with my mouth, Sir?" The innocence oozing from her voice, belied the lust darkening her chocolate orbs. _ I believe I´ve finally met my match!_

_Sexy little minx; isn´t she? _The deviant growled.

_I couldn´t have said it better myself!_

_Mine! _I screamed in my head. My lips parted; ready to give the command that would set us both free. The carnal look of lust in her eyes, told me she needed this just as bad as I did.

Fingers aching with need found themselves weaving into her thick mahogany tresses. Gripping. Pulling. Drawing her to where I needed her most. Eyes black with lust, she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come. Words bubbled up from my chest to the surface ready to spill over when out of the blue there was a knock on the passenger side window.

_Fuck!_

_Busted!_

* * *

Well boys & girls there you have it! I do hope you enjoyed it and again sorry about the wait. And I hope it´s something worth reading. It got too long, so the next chapter will be their visit with Seth, returning to real life, and play schedules. Yummy! I can´t wait until these two start their weekend playdates. I wonder will B cave and move in, or will she make E continue to sweat! Let me know what you all think! I know I don´t always get to answer every review, but I read them all and value your opinion. Won´t change anything, but know that it´s valued! Lol!

Laterzz:)

*Krazi & Mojo*

**Rec Time:**

**Friday´s at Noon by: troublefollowsme1017**

**Remember Me Tomorrow by: Skychaser**

**Our Lives Unbound by: theladyingrey42**

**Mix Up by: The Irish Cullen**

**Slave to My Heart by: luvrofink**

**Reliquish by: luvrofink**

**My Greatest Masterpiece by: luvrofink & MarchHare5**

**Beautiful Savage by readingmama**

Okay, that ought to hold you guys until I get back! FYI... don´t forget to check out the blog for a little naughty visuals to go along with the chapter! www(.)fortheloveofdomination(.)blogspot(.)com...


	18. Chapter 17: What s Done in Forks

Sorry about the wait, but RL is a monster! Not too mention, FFnet, has been giving me the blues, so if the spacing is too off blame them. I had to go in and manually fix it after I uploaded the doc. Sucks, I know, but without further ado, let´s go see who was knocking on that damn window and interrupted E&B´s fun times.

See ya at the end!

Krazi

xoxo

******Beta'd by: _famaggiolo and JDonovan..._ Thanks ladies for making sure all my i's were dotted and t's crossed! Lol! I appreciate all your hard work; I could not do it without you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! I own nothing! Consider yourself warned!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 17

What´s Done in Forks... Stays in Forks...

_**Previously in FtLoD...**_

_My lips parted; ready to give the command that would set us both free. The carnal look of lust in her eyes, told me she needed this just as badly as I did. Fingers aching with need found themselves weaving into her thick mahogany tresses. Gripping. Pulling. Drawing her to where I needed her most._

_Eyes black with lust, she licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come. Words bubbled up from my chest to the surface ready to spill over when out of the blue there was a knock on the passenger side window._

_Fuck!_

_Busted!_

BPOV

All of a sudden time stood still and there was no one else in my universe but me and my _Master_. He had not officially given me permission to call him such, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that´s who he was and would always be. _So, for now, I guess I can only say it in my head! _ If the tiny glimpses I´d been given over the last two days were any indication of how things would be between us, I was definitely on board with being his sub.

I loved the tenderness he showed me for my... _our_ first time, but the way he pounded into me the next day was just what I needed. The feeling of him possessing my body and taking what was rightfully his was absolutely euphoric. Call me crazy, but I needed those two sides of him to make me feel whole; I needed them like... I needed air to breath.

In the courtroom, I was a kick ass, take no bullshit attorney, it was my domain and I ruled it with an iron hand. But at home, I longed to hand over the reins and allow someone to _rule_ me. Well, not just anyone - Edward, _my Master_ – _he_ is the only one who I could trust to sate my needs in _every_ way.

My mind continued to reel from the force of my two powerful orgasms; they were by far two of the best, hands down. Little spasms kept rocking my pussy, like the aftershocks of a great earthquake.

My body felt weightless and hummed with an electric current of satisfaction. I had not been given permission, so my eyes were still closed as spots of white light continued to dance behind my heavy lids.

He stroked my cheek soothingly with the back of his knuckles, slowly bringing me back to reality. "Scene over, sweet girl," he whispered, kissing the soft spot behind my ear. I purred as he nuzzled into my neck and inhaled deeply. "Open your eyes baby." I blinked rapidly, allowing my eyes to adjust to the slivers of dull sunlight beaming through the trees. Only when they locked with his sparkling emeralds did I realize that the car was no longer moving. "Hey, sweetheart," he murmured stroking my cheek with his thumb, "welcome back." I was so lost in the depths of his sparkling pools; I was unable to form a verbal response. I simply leaned in, relishing in the warmth and comfort of his touch.

My tongue snaked out in an attempt to moisten my dry lips; I was parched. Ever the caring Dom, who anticipates my every need, Master brought a cool bottle of water to my lips, which I greedily gulped down. "Easy, pet," he scolded softly. "Slowdown, sweet girl, before you choke."

"Mmm," was my only response, as I continued to gulp down half the bottle in one go! "Thank you, Sir," I rasped, then polished off the rest of the bottle in two or three more swallows.

"Better?" Master asked, chuckling at my greediness. "Yes, Sir," bobbing my head up and down, "thank you."

"You´re quite welcome, pussycat," he responded. "It´s my job to take care of you, pet. One that I take very seriously, if I might add." The pad of his thumb moved in soft circles on the apple of my cheek. "Now," he began while reaching between my legs to remove the device. "Take a deep breath naughty girl, I need to remove the toy, so we can make our way to the house, before we get caught." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I must admit, the idea of being caught with Edward was making me wet.

_God, I´m so naughty! _

The feeling of his fingers ghosting along the inside of my thighs as he made his way slowly to my center, had arousal seeping from my core. My chest heaved with the harsh breaths I dragged in when Master´s fingers skimmed across my outer lips. His touch had me dripping and the toy slid out with little to no effort at all. "Ahh," I hissed at the sudden loss of his touch along with my new favorite toy. This only caused Master to chuckle darkly as he proceeded to lower my legs and smooth out my skirt. For once I was grateful for allowing Alice to pack for me. The free flowing knee-length skirt with the wide elastic band had been perfectly suited for my Master´s needs. Master massaged my deliciously aching thigh muscles as best he could in the confinement of the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his tone. Automatically, my cheeks turned rosy, flaming with my blush.

_Was I okay? _

Physically, yes, but mentally, not so much. In _my_ mind, something wasn´t right. I knew that he and Ali had both told me more times than I could count that I held all the power in our D/s relationship, and I got that, I really did; but, I longed to give him just as much, if not more pleasure than he´d given me.

_I was dying to reciprocate!_

All of a sudden, in a moment of brazenness, I decided to take the bull by the horns, or at least seek permission to take said bull. My inner musings must have confounded Master, because his brows were now a bit furrowed as he studied me, clearly waiting on my response. I pulled my lip between my teeth, hoping to not lose my nerve, inhaled deeply and took the plunge. "Yes and no, Sir" I responded a bit shyly. Looking up at him from under my lashes, I asked, "What about you, Sir?" My eyes darkened with lust as they landed on the tantalizing bulge in his jean-covered crotch. "May I please you with my mouth, Sir?" As each word left my lips, I could feel a new round of arousal coating my naked lower lips.

_Thank God there´s a towel underneath me!_

Three things happened at once, a deep growl resonated from somewhere deep in his chest, while his strong hand threaded itself in the hairs at the nape of my neck. Lastly, his eyes, which were now so dark with lust that there was barely any green visible, silently gave me permission to worship his beautiful cock. "Always so eager to please me, pet," he stated with confidence.

_He didn´t need to tell me twice!_

_My only missionl in life was to please him!_

My mouth watered, preparing itself for the treat that was to come; I could barely contain my excitement at the prospect of tasting him again. The tip of my tongue ran across my lip as he pulled me to him at an achingly slow pace. A soft whimper escaped my lips, the painful grip he had on my hair only served to arouse me more. His lips parted, surely this would be it, this would be the moment he spoke the words that would allow me to free the beast growing inside his pants. The audible sound of his intake of breath had me curling my fingers in expectation. With my eyes glued to the prize that was drawing me in gravitationally, I was unaware of my surroundings.

The loud tapping on my window resonated inside the car as if it was amplified. I yelped in surprise and my first instinct was to pull away, but Sir was having none of that. A sharp tug to my head had me rethinking my decision. To an outsider it merely looked like a loving gesture, but from my end it was a non-verbal command to remain still.

Master leaned in minutely and whispered, "Don´t speak, unless I give you permission. Keep your eyes down and _I _will handle this. Remember, it´s my job to take care of you." With a flick of his wrist, he motioned for the intruder to move around to the other side of the car. The seven words that Master had spoken just minutes ago, _I´ve got you. I´ll always have you,_ replayed themselves in my mind, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I trusted him; so as the words, "yes, Sir," slid from my lips, I relaxed into my seat and did as I was lips ghosted across my temple in a feather soft kiss, before turning his attention to the driver´s side window. That simple act solidified my trust in him and if it were possible, it made me love him even more.

I scanned the car nervously for any sign of the toy, but somehow Edward had already taken care of it. _How did I miss that?_ I thought as my eyes lowered to my lap and focused on the heat of my Master´s hand resting on my thigh.

_Well, I guess I can now add magician to his ever-growing list of many talents!_

My clothes were still damp with sweat, so the cold gust of air that flooded the warm car as the window lowered a fraction caused me to shiver. "Morning, Chief," Edward greeted Charlie as if were a normal occurrence to find him parked on the side of the road fondling his only daughter.

_Chief? _

_Charlie! _

_Shit! _

_Please God; don´t let h__im have seen anything!_

Involuntarily, my body stiffened at the sound of my father´s name. "Edward," Charlie responded a bit stiffly and policeman like. "Is everything all right out here?" Call me a coward, but I was hiding behind the curtain my hair was making, praying the whole while that I didn´t hear the click of a gun cocking. Too bad that didn´t stop me from feeling the penetration of the heated gaze my father was surely bestowing upon me.

Thankfully, he wasn´t surprised to see the two of us, since I´d already told him that Edward and I would be traveling to Forks together. I just didn´t tell him _why_ we´d be coming together_._ And since I was positive that he could see Edward´s hand resting on my knee, I was sure he didn´t think we´d just carpooled to save on gas.

_Yeah, this wasn´t a conversation I was looking forward to having!_

Sensing my discomfort, Edward began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the outside of my knee. Instantly, my body relaxed. "Everything´s fine, Chief," he responded coolly. "Isabella was feeling a bit car sick and I stopped to give her a drink of water and make sure she was all right."

"Bells," Charlie called worriedly. "You okay, baby girl?" Edward gave my knee a firm, but gentle squeeze indicating that I should respond. "I´m okay, Dad," I replied shakily. "I just got a little... um, overheated that´s all." Keeping my eyes trained on the movements of Edward´s hand, I cursed inwardly at the blush that was presently staining my cheeks, even though _it_ and my post coital bliss were helping corroborate our story.

"Oh, well, if you´re sure that you don´t need anything," Charlie stammered uncomfortably, no doubt toying with the end of his thick mustache. "I suppose I couldn´t ask for you to be in a better set of hands than the Doc´s here. I _trust_ that you´re taking good care of my little girl, Dr. Cullen?" I could hear the double meaning in Charlie´s question and wanted to crawl under the seat.

Could this be any more embarrassing?

Edward chuckled darkly at the insinuation in Charlie´s remark. "You have my word Chief," Edward confirmed with a subtle squeeze of my thigh, no doubt reminding me just how well he was attending to my needs only moments ago. "I will always take good care of Isabella." I whimpered quietly at his declaration and he chuckled softly.

"Well, I guess I better let you two head on up to the house," Charlie said. "I´d hate for Seth to wake up to find out we aren´t going fishing today before you guys get there. That little bugger can sure hold a grudge when he gets his heart set on something." My heart filled with warmth at the pride ringing in Charlie´s voice as he spoke so fondly of Seth.

I was by no means jealous nor did I feel slighted in anyway, I was just glad he had someone to share all of the things he loved to do with. Fishing and watching sports were two of Charlie´s favorite pass times, and it seemed as if Seth loved them just as much as Charlie did.

"I´ve got to head on in to the station for a while, so I guess I´ll see you guys around super time. Be careful and have a good time in Port Angeles." With a slight tip of his head, Charlie climbed in the cruiser and drove off.

_Funny, I didn´t hear a car pull up? _I mused as I watched the cruiser pull away.

I jumped when I felt Edward´s breath ghost across the shell of my ear. "That´s because you were otherwise engaged, pussycat. You were practically drooling over my cock." Edward smirked cockily.

_Fuck! Did I say that out loud? _

"You did, and as much as I´d like to admit that the presence of your father _and_ his gun, lessened my predicament that´s just not possible." he breathed menacingly. "So here´s what´s going to happen, when we arrive at the house, _you, _my naughty little pussycat, are going to make up an excuse so that we can be alone, and then," he whispered huskily, guiding my hand toward his rock hard crotch. "_You_ are going to take care of this." I moaned wantonly as he thrust his solid erection into the palm of my hand for emphasis.

__FtLoD__

No sooner than I´d opened the front door, I found myself being gathered into the warm embrace of Sue, my father´s true soul mate for lack of a better term. In the short amount of time I´d known her, I´d come to consider her somewhat of a mother figure, as well as, a dear friend. I would be eternally indebted to both her _and_ Seth for bringing back the sparkle to Charlie´s once sad brown eyes. I can´t remember a time when I´d seen Charlie happier.

"It´s so good to see you again, Bella," Sue greeted warmly. "We´ve missed having you around the house."

"Sue," I groaned, rolling my eyes at the absurdity of her statement. "It hasn't even been two full weeks yet. Surely, you didn´t miss me_ that_ much." I pulled back from her embrace just in time to see her eyes widen as they fell upon my surprise guest, my absence all but forgotten. Looks like Charlie _can_ keep a secret.

"Oh my goodness' I can´t believe my eyes," Sue cried when she spotted Edward over my shoulder. "Dr. Cullen, what a wonderful surprise!" I moved to the side so that Sue could greet Edward properly. Pulling her into the comfort of his strong arms, Edward gently hugged the older woman, who along with her son, had become like family to him.

"Now Sue, what have I told you about calling me Dr. Cullen?" Edward scolded playfully after giving her a peck on the cheek. "It´s just plain old Edward, Dr_. Cullen_ is my know-it-all father." He gave her a wink and one of his panty-dropping smirks.

Not the least bit immune to Edward´s charm and charisma, Sue´s russet skin darkened with her visible blush. Smacking him playfully on the arm, "I forgot what a little charmer you were," she chastised, laughing heartily. "Very well,_ Edward, _thank you and that equally handsome father of yours for remembering my baby this Christmas, there are no words for how happy you both made him. He was ecstatic on Christmas morning when he received your gift." Looking in my direction, "I believe _someone _was even a little jealous." she added with a wink of her own.

"I was not," I whined petulantly. Sue in turn burned me with her motherly glare and I cracked like an eggshell. "Okay, okay," I held my hands up in surrender, "maybe I _was_ a little jealous, but come on that thing is freaking awesome, Edward!" I whined childishly. Both Sue and Edward burst into a fit of laughter, while I just colored with embarrassment.

"It´s okay, sweetheart," Edward placated moving to pull me into his side, "I´ll get you one for Valentine´s Day." That just caused the two of them to laugh even harder, so I did the only logical thing... I folded my arms with a huff and pouted like the petulant child I was. Let me guess, you thought I was going to say I joined in, right?

_Not!_

"Aww, baby," Edward cooed chastely kissing my temple, "I was just joking." Sue´s eyes went wide at the gesture and term of endearment, apparently, she was too tickled to notice when he called my sweetheart earlier.

Thankfully, Mojo woke up from his car induced coma in that very moment and protested being left behind in the car. "Crap," I mumbled. "I´m such a bad parent, I´ll be right..."

Before I could finish my statement Edward spoke up, "No, I´ll go." He leaned in and my breath caught in my chest at his mere proximity. _Thank God, I`m not wearing any panties! _"Don´t make me punish you," he hissed barely above a whisper, the sound almost getting lost in the thickness of my hair. "Five minutes, pussycat." With those parting words he released me from his grip and slipped out the open front door.

I immediately released the breath I`d been holding and turned to a now gaping Sue.

_Fuck me running!_

As much as I wanted to stand there gushing like a teenager about my new fuck hot boyfriend to my father´s live-in girlfriend, I didn´t want to piss of my _Master_; my ass was still a little pink and tingly from yesterday´s punishment.

"Bella," Sue started shaking me from my inner turmoil, "are you and Edward..." She let her question fall away pointing between me and the front door, but her expression clearly indicated that she had some concerns. Baffled, I was about to question her further when she continued speaking. "What about," she suddenly looked unsure of whether or not to go on, but you what they say about `curiosity´. "Uhh... Jacob?" she all but whispered questioningly. The light bulb finally went off and I understood her concern. I was glad it wasn´t anything else.

"Whoa there Sue," I laughed nervously holding my up my hands to stop her. "Please_..._ _don´t_ make me lose my breakfast." I rolled my eyes and gagged theatrically to drive my point home. "_Yes, _I´m with Edward and _no, _I am no longer in anyway tied to that asshole, Jacob Black. Thank God! My annulment has been finalized. My attorney emailed me yesterday and said he sent the paperwork FedEx and I should have it by Monday." Looking out on the lawn, I saw that Mojo had graciously bought me some time by stopping to take care of his personal needs. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth and waste any more time I quickly changed the subject. "So is Seth still asleep?" I asked looking around for any sign of him.

_Smooth Swan, real smooth!_

"Nice try, Isabella," Sue admonished placing her hands on her hips and giving me the _mom stare. _Looking over my shoulder at the Greek God headed our way, she whispered, "This isn't over, young lady." I visibly blanched at her words. God who knew that sweet and motherly Sue could be so scary! "We _will_ discuss this later." Then as if nothing had just transpired between us, she answered my previous question. "No, sweetheart, he´s still in bed sleeping. Would you like me to go up and wake him or would you prefer to settle in and freshen up first?" I stood there gaping like a fish, unable to reflexively bounce back from Sue´s sudden case of split personality.

_Mo__od swings much!_

I jumped when I heard Edward´s silky voice coming from behind me. "If it´s all the same to you, Sue, I´d like to take a moment to shower if you don´t mind. You know, wash the trip off." I shivered at the _double entendre_ in his words. Personally, I´d like to get a little dirtier _before_ washing off. Edward´s voice snapped me out of my lustful stupor. "It´s going to be a long day and I'm planning on enjoying my little buddy to the fullest. We´ve got quite the adventure planned for today." The boyish grin that spread broadly across Edward´s face made him look years younger; I was definitely in for an overdose of testosterone today.

I knew that he missed Seth and was looking forward to having some bonding time with him; he´d told me as much that first night we spent together not so long ago getting to know each other. I couldn´t wait to spend the day with my two handsome fella´s, but first things first. I snapped out of my stupor and set about completing my task.

"Sue, if you don´t mind, could you look after Mojo while Edward and I get a quick shower?"

"Of course, dear," she responded sweetly. A little too sweet if you ask me. I knew that I wouldn't make it out of Forks this weekend without having a little one-on-one time with a certain Sue Clearwater. My dog had managed to charm his way into the Swan/Clearwater household over the Christmas holidays with no problem, so they tended to go overboard spoiling him, just like everyone else did. "C´mon boy, let´s go see what we can find in the kitchen." After collecting Mojo´s things from Edward and instructing him to make himself at home, Sue and Mojo disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

When they were no longer in earshot, Edward wrapped his free arm around my waist and brought his hand down to cup my drenched sex. "You have two minutes to get that sweet little ass of yours upstairs to the guestroom, naked and kneeling outside the bathroom door." He pinched my clit and I nearly bit a hole through my bottom lip in an attempt to quell my surprise; it was all I could do to keep from crying out.

As I climbed the stairs two at a time, I thanked my lucky stars that Edward was familiar with Charlie´s home. There was no need to waste time with senseless touring and time consuming gestures of hospitality! He knew exactly where he was going as he lithely followed me up the stairs to the second floor. Grateful for the fact that my room was housed in between Seth´s and the guestroom, I wasn´t concerned about us waking him. Instead, I concentrated on ridding myself of my clothes in a timely fashion, _without_ breaking my neck. Now was not the time for my clumsiness to rear its ugly head.

Not bothering to fold anything, I fell to my knees gracefully and awaited my Master. The electric hum that pulsed on the surface of my skin let me know that he was close, but not close enough. The longer he remained outside my line of sight, the more anxious I became. My chest rose and fell rapidly, with the sudden rush of adrenaline that flowed through my system; the anticipation was killing me. The sound of Master closing and locking the door was amplified so loud in my ears it caused liquid to pool at the apex of my thighs. I was a sopping mess of need. Closing my eyes, I drew in a long and deep breath, trying to center myself as Mistress Rose had taught me to do during our time together in her playroom. Knowing he was there, but not being able to see his face was doing nothing to help my frazzled nerves. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn´t will my tense muscles to relax, not until I felt it; the heat from his body and the soothing touch of my Master. The feel of my Master´s fingertips lightly scratching my tingling scalp was just what I needed to settle me into my role as his submissive. An invisible blanket of security settled over my entire being at the feel of my Master´s touch.

It was simple; I trusted him with my life.

I leaned in, greedily taking as much as he would allow me to without reprimand. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Master clucked his tongue in warning. "Did I say that you could move?" He tugged my hair forcefully, bringing me back to position and forcing my eyes to meet his. The predatory look in which he regarded me would have been frightening had I not had complete faith in him, no, this look was definitely having a different effect on me. Rather than fear, it produced an overwhelming ache deep in the pit of my belly; I wanted him so badly it hurt. "I think you need reminding to whom you belong, pussycat. Who controls your pleasure?" The pain of him roughly twisting my nipple caused a lightning bolt of pleasure to shoot straight to my pussy, making me cry out in surprise. "Silence!" he commanded forcefully, just as his hand made contact with my ass. "_And_ who controls your pain?" The sting caused me to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. _Fuck that hurt! _"Isabella, come," he ordered as he headed into the ensuite without another word.

Silently, I followed behind until I stepped just across the threshold and stopped. Linking my fingers behind my back, I spread my feet shoulder length apart, bowed my head and awaited further instruction. The warm water from the incredibly spacious shower had the room billowing with steam in no time. My skin pebbled with gooseflesh from the feel of Master´s skillful fingers ghosting up and down my arms. "I can smell how ready you are for me, pet," the feel of his warm breath against my skin as he inhaled deeply, caused a shiver to ripple through my entire body. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of his possessiveness... of being _his_ possession. I hadn´t even realized that he was naked, until I felt the scorching heat of his flesh flush against my body. "Under no circumstances are you permitted to cum, pet. This is about me and only me. You are here for _my_ pleasure. To serve _my_ needs! Understood?" The way his voice rang out with a sense of finality had my heart palpitating. I had never been more turned on in my life, not even that first time in the playroom.

"Y-ye-yes, Sir," I stuttered anxiously. This was what I´d been waiting for all morning, a chance to please my Master. A chance to let him use me for his ultimate pleasure! Just thinking about it gave me the greatest sense of euphoria.

"Get in!" he ordered harshly. I squeaked in surprise, but didn´t hesitate to follow Master´s orders.

"Face the wall with your legs spread shoulder length apart; this is going to be hard and fast. You are to remain completely silent. We don´t have a lot of time," he growled out menacingly. Quickly, I moved into position not wanting to be punished, even the warm water of the shower jets couldn´t hide my natural juices that were running down my thighs; I was burning on the inside and only Master could extinguish the flames.

"Aaa..." I moaned when Master´s fingers dug painfully into my hips, pulling my ass flush with his pelvis. His hard cock was nestled in between my ass cheeks, so close, but yet so far from where I needed him to be. Involuntarily, my ass thrust backward seeking any type of friction I could find.

_Big mistake! _

_Thwack! _

_Thwack! _

"Fuck!" I yelled a little too loudly for our current location. That little outburst only awarded me two more quick slaps to my already stinging ass. Yeah, water, my ass and Master´s heavy hands... _not_ a good combination!

_That´s going to leave a mark!_

Pinning me to the cool granite shower wall with his chest, Master scolded me, "It seems that you´re having trouble following my instructions, _Isabella_. I had such high hopes for you, but you just can´t keep that fucking mouth of yours shut. Maybe a gag is in order," he spat yanking my head back to expose my neck to him. Master ran his nose the length of my neck as he nipped and sucked along the same tingling path. "You _will_ obey me, Isabella_,"_ he sneered cupping and kneading my breast roughly with his free hand. "I expect nothing less than your _complete_ submission. This is not a fucking game. Anything less is a fucking hard limit for me! If you can´t handle being my submissive, use your _fucking_ safe word and this," pinching my nipple so hard it cause my knees to buckle, "ends now!" I froze as the words registered in my clouded brain.

_Noooooo! _I screamed internally, the breath coming out of my lungs in a whoosh as if I had been punched in the gut.

I wanted to yell, `This is what I what! It´s what I fucking need!´ But I´d already fucked up too many times today and it would do me no good to continue down the same devastating road. The hair wrapped around Master´s hand kept me from bowing my head, so I just lowered my eyes and released a cleansing breath, all the while praying that my actions spoke the words I wasn´t permitted to say.

_I submit!_

The feel of his heated gaze burning right through me, had my stomach churning with nervous anxiety. "Well, Isabella, what the fuck is it going to be, safe word or obedience? It's your choice? But either way, stop wasting my goddamn time!" I winced at the harshness of his words; this was definitely Dr. Domward I was dealing with, my sweet Edward Cullen was nowhere to be found.

His question gave me pause, but only because I realized it was possible to give him both, obedience and safe word, so that´s exactly what I did. "Both, Sir," I responded, and in a strong voice full of surety I replied, "Green." Master wasted no time in claiming what was his, faster than I could register I was being impaled by his hard as steel cock. The shock of feeling him so deep inside me so quickly had me gasping soundlessly for air. My mouth gaped open in a perfect `O´shape of surprise and my entire body ignited with sensation; I was determined not to fuck up this time. I´d been given a second chance and I wasn´t about to waste it. With teeth clenched, jaws locked and my bottom lip securely tucked, I concentrated on keeping my mouth shut, while Master literally fucked my brains out.

"Fuck! Ungh, ungh," Master grunted through his teeth all the while using me for his personal pleasure. "This pussy, _my_ pussy..." he growled, pinching my swollen clit. "So fucking tight... and wet, ungh... _fuckkkkkk..._" he continued to pound out a relentless rhythm, taking and taking... but also giving. Giving, in the sense that I was receiving exactly what I needed. The sound of his flesh slapping against mine was music to my ears, my body clenched around his involuntarily. I was fighting with everything in me not to cum.

_Think Bella!_

Concentrate on something else... anything that will keep you from coming.

_Ummm... fuck! _ _The Bill of Rights!_

It was all I could come up with to keep my focus. Number six, the right to a speedy trial.

_In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the State and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law..._

I sighed internally as my body once again relaxed. Relieved that I´d managed to successfully dodge a bullet, my inner goddess was patting me on the back and giving me two thumbs up. That is until Master hooked his arm under my left knee, raised it waist high and opening me to him further, pulled all the way out and slammed back into me causing me to rise to the tips of my toes, balancing on one leg. He was hitting my g-spot with every single upstroke, each one harder than the last.

_Fuck, fuck and double fuck!_

I wasn´t going to last. This time when my body reacted, there was no amount of mindless chatter that was going to stave off my impending orgasm. And I could tell the moment it registered in his head, the sound of his brain clicking was practically audible. The spot on the back of my neck that Master had previously been marking was instantly forgotten. Yanking my head to the side and giving my tit a painful slap, Master reiterated his previous warning. "You better not fucking cum, Isabella. You lost that right when you couldn´t keep your fucking mouth shut!" he panted between thrusts. Ripping his beautiful cock from my pussy, I was left feeling bereft, almost as if I was half of a person. A lone tear slipped down my cheek at the thought that somehow I´d displeased him yet again. My Master interrupted moment of self-deprecation. "On your fucking knees, now pet!" he ordered sternly. I trembled at the authoritative ring coming from his voice. I swear I was on the brink of orgasm, just from his words. "Since you can´t seem to follow instructions and insist on constantly opening that fucking mouth of yours, let´s see if I can put it to some good use." He roughly prodded my lips apart and dared me to move. With his cock now directly in my line of sight, it was hard to focus on anything else but his beautiful manhood standing thick and tall, twitching before me.

So much was happening at once, I was beginning to overload. Ever the observant one, my tongue sneaking out to run across my lips in anticipation didn´t go unnoticed by my Master. Stroking his silky flesh he taunted me with what I wanted, and only he had the power to give. "Eager aren´t we, pet? Look at you," he taunted evilly. "You can almost taste it, can´t you? You can almost feel my thick rod pumping in and out of that filthy little mouth of yours? You want my cock, don´t you?" he sneered condescendingly, rubbing the head of his dick against my cheek.

_You have no idea how bad I want it!_

With each pump of his strong hand, the engorged head of his cock wept, begging for my attention. It too taunted me; teased me with its thick tangy liquid that seeped from the slit. Fisting my hands at my sides, I was battling with myself not to reach up and close the distance between my cock and me. Yes, _my cock, _he was just as much mine as I was his. We´d both been irrevocably changed, since that first night in the playroom.

_Patience, Isabella!_I internally scolded myself.

This is a test and I´ll be damned if you aren´t going to pass with flying colors. My fingernails dug painfully into my palms, a few more minutes and I was sure to draw blood, but the pain was a momentary reprieve from the burning between my thighs and a welcome distraction, keeping me from screwing this up. Pleased with my obedience, I was rewarded with my Master´s touch. Stroking my damp cheeks with the pad of thumbs, the feel of Master´s strong hands cupping my face grounded me. I could feel so much adoration just from his touch.

"Good girl," he rewarded, before wrapping his hand around his cock and moving toward my open lips. "_Fuckkkkk..._" he hissed as he slid his heated flesh in my waiting mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I hummed around the length of him as the essence of his pre-cum coating my taste buds. "Shit, pussycat, I´m not going to last. Relax your throat, naughty girl." He demanded, grabbing two fists full of my hair and none to gently pulling me to him. Ill prepared for the onslaught of his powerful thrust, my reflexes kicked in and I gagged. "Fuck yeah, pussycat, choke on my dick." he grunted, sounding strained. His thrusts became stronger and more forceful as his grip on my hair tightened almost painfully.

This was raw and uninhibited, just the type of control I craved, my clit throbbed, aching for some much needed attention. He was close and I knew it, I could feel it in each thrust of his powerful hips. I would do anything to have the chance to drink in his sweet nectar, so I gagged and grunted clenching my throat muscles around him every chance I got, until I was rewarded with what I wanted. "Ungh, fucking hell!" he roared, simultaneously spewing shot after shot of hot cum down the back of my throat. I lapped it up like a crack-head who´d been given a fresh rock. The opening and closing of my throat around his member seemed to drag out his already impossibly long release. I drank every last drop, suckling and licking his softening cock with reverence. I was doing what I do best, worshiping my Master.

With both hands slammed against the shower wall above my head, his hips continued to spasm as he cursed and panted, struggling to catch his breath. "Holy fucking shit!" he hissed. "That was, fuck!" My eyes focused on the tense muscles of his thighs and abdomen, clenching and unclenching with his quick breaths. He was panting as if he´d just run a marathon. I beamed with satisfaction.

_Me... _ _I did that to him!_

My inner goddess ran around the room naked, tiny fists pumping in the air and tits flopping in the wind. As Master´s flaccid sated cock fell from my lips, I could only think of one thing... _the contract_.

_Where the fuck do I sign?_

__FtLoD__

EPOV

I damn near floated down the stairs heading toward the kitchen, the smell of coffee guiding my way. Normally, that would do it for me, after having such a long night and even earlier morning, but right now I was so fucking blissed, not even the coffee could add to my high. Isabella had given me the best fucking blowjob of my life, right after I fucked the shit out of her. Remembering the sight of her plump lips wrapped around my shaft had me sporting a permanent semi. I had to pause at the bottom of the staircase and adjust myself, sporting a boner at the breakfast table would definitely displease my mother.

_Yeah, one thought of Esme... and bam, goodbye erection! _

My girl may have messed up a bit, but she was still fucking perfect! Truthfully, I expected it. I knew that she would stumble along the way, but I remained firm with her, because I didn't want her to second-guess herself and I needed to get comfortable with the separation of girlfriend and submissive. I'd never been in love with my submissive before, but if the way Isabella responded to me these last few days, especially this morning in the shower, was any indication of how things would be, then I had no doubt that we would be okay. I couldn´t wait to get her home and start her training.

_Home!_

That's where the real fun would begin. I know that it´s too soon, but I was still hoping to convince her to move in with me. Currently, my pet was sexually frustrated and pouting in her bedroom. Being denied release tends to have that type of effect on a person, but fuck, if she wasn´t cute with her plump bottom lip poked out as she dressed in the clothes I´d chosen for her to wear. I'd chosen a nice pair of dark skinny Gap jeans, a grey long-sleeved thermal with a red and black hooded Gap sweatshirt on top and a pair of black leather Ugg motorcycle boots that made my girl look like a hot ass biker chick. I couldn´t stop myself from leaning in and claiming her mouth with mine, she looked hot as fuck, especially, in those boots, so I know it wasn't the clothes that had her in such a foul mood.

She was entitled to her little tantrums, for now.

Soon, all that would cease and I wouldn´t hesitate to punish her for her insolence, but that would have to wait for another day. I knew that it wouldn't be much, given our current location and company, but I wanted to give her a taste of what she was getting herself into. My plan was to introduce little things here and there over the weekend to help acclimate her to our arrangement, you know, the kinds of things _I_ like during playtime. I was positive that our limits would line up perfectly. It's simple; really, I like control, even if I'm millions of miles away. My submissive must _always _keep me at the forefront of her mind. Things like meals, exercise regimens and dressing in clothing of my choice, are just a few of the ways that I like to control my pet from a distance. Oh, and let's not forget orgasm control, my personal favorite. My naughty little girl was being introduced to that one today. Isabella and I had not been together long, but I was already attuned to her body. I could read her like a book and it was scaring the living shit out of me. Things were progressing so fast between us that sometimes it left my reeling.

_Isn't that wh__at you've always wanted? _

Point well made, but now that I´ve gotten a taste of it... could I ever live without it? The answer to that is quite simple... no... _hell no!_ After one week, this girl had my entire world in a complete and utter uproar and I wouldn´t have it any other way. I knew we had yet to go over the contract and limits list that I´d brought with me, but those were just mere technicalities. Before we left the diner right outside Seattle, Isabella had given verbal consent to play with me this weekend. I couldn´t have been happier that Isabella seemed just as eager as I was to get our arrangement underway. I made sure to give her ample opportunity to change her mind about experimenting a little this weekend, but my girl was definitely on board with my plans. Her trust in me was unwavering; a gift that I would always treasure.

I was nervous as fuck when I caught a glance of Charlie´s cruiser in the passenger side mirror. I mean the man had a fucking gun attached to his hip. I knew that he hadn´t seen anything, but still, it was a close fucking call. Instead of panicking, I kicked into protective Dom mode and instructed my girl not to speak and let me handle the situation. She made me proud, by knowing when to pick her battles.

Initially, Charlie had tapped on Isabella´s window, but I thought it best to handle things from my side, so I motioned for him to come around the car. I place a soft kiss on Isabella´s head and gave her knee a reassuring squeeze, before addressing her father. Isabella visibly tensed at the sound of her father´s voice, but imagine my surprise when she instantly relaxed at the fell of my thumb stroking her knee. My pussycat was fucking amazing! Her blind trust in me had me rock hard, despite the 9mm Glock that taunted me from Charlie´s holster.

My little vixen whimpered at the double meaning of my words, when I told Charlie that I would always take care of her. I had no doubt that she was remembering exactly the same thing I was, how _well_ I´d just taken care of her. By the time we parted ways, Charlie for the station and Isabella and I for the house, I had a serious case of the blue balls that I needed my girl to take care of. Isabella had already been given instructions to secure us some alone time, but I still had to solicit the cooperation of Cujo.

_Smug little fucker!_

No one, not even his spoiled ass was going to get in the way of me burying myself balls deep in my girl´s pussy. I just hope she didn´t kill me for the promise I´d made the little fucker. A promise that I fully intended to keep, even if it does come back to bite me in the ass!It didn´t hurt to have Sue as an ally either. I made a mental note to pick up some flowers for her on our way home; she was a fucking lifesaver and I owed my little bathroom romp all to her. After my girl literally sucked the life out of me, I took my time cleaning her up, making sure to pay special attention to her smooth mound that was swollen and pink with her very heightened arousal. Fuck! Now I knew what my parents meant when they use to tell me `this is going to hurt me worse than it hurts you´, the throbbing in my painful erection was proof of that. Believe you me, it hurt not to bend my girl over the counter and give her another good hard fucking until she milked my cock for all it was worth. It was hard but I refrained, giving her quick massage instead, kneading and rubbing her translucent skin with a soothing jasmine scented oil.

Don´t get it twisted, I´m no fucking softy; I may have _wante__d_ to feel her tight pussy clenching around me, but there was no way I was giving in. If I said no release, then she wasn´t fucking cumming until I decided that she should cum. My ministrations were just enough to keep her a needy frustrated mess. Maybe next time when I say, "don´t speak," she´ll keep her fucking mouth shut. I was brought out of my reverie, by a tiny twister, which whirled straight into my lower body. _Hmph_... the kid packed a punch.

_Bye, bye semi... hello ice pack! _

I was ecstatic to see my little buddy Seth, my dick... not so much. "Whoa, buddy, slow down," I said to the blur of black hair swirling around my legs in uncontrolled enthusiasm.

"Dr. Cullen!" he exclaimed with so much enthusiasm that it caused my heart to flood with joy and a broad grin to spread across my face.

"What have I told you about calling me Dr. Cullen?" I playfully scolded. "Stuffy old Dr. Cullen is my dad, but don´t tell him I said." I winked at him playfully, causing him to breakout in a fit of giggles.

"Sorry, Mr. Edward, I won´t tell the secret, pinkie-swear." he promised, sticking out his chubby little pinkie for me to shake. It was hard to believe that he had once been a critical patient in my care.

From the moment I was asked to take over as consult on his case, he and Sue had captured a permanent place in my heart. Carlisle and I spent long hours, going above and beyond, during his hospital stay to ensure that he made a complete and full recovery. It was touch and go for a minute, but Seth´s case was undoubtedly one the highlights of my career. He was a wonderful kid, who had been dealt a crappy hand early on in life. First with his sister running off and leaving home, losing his father at such a young and critical age and then a jellyfish sting that nearly cost him his life, but looking into his soulful brown eyes, you´d never know that he´d been through so much. He was a ray of sunshine and deserved all the happiness he could get.

"I missed you sooo much. At first, I was mad at Pop cause he didn´t wake me up to go fishing, but then Ma told me that I had a surprise upstairs and that made it all better." he grinned up at me sheepishly. "Surprise, _pfft_... I _knew_ my sissy was here," he said knowingly. "But I didn´t know _you_ were here too." He continued on with his non-stop chatter the entire time we were eating breakfast, only pausing when Sue scolded him for letting his breakfast get cold. Sue had laid out a full spread while Bella and I (_coughs)_ showered and changed. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, you name it, we had it. By the time we were done, I was so full; my toes were storing the excess.

"My God, Sue," I lazily patted my full stomach."I don´t see how Charlie can chase the bad guys around Forks with you feeding him like this." Bella leaned back in her chair and rubbed her own protruding stomach, grunting in assent. I laughed, as Seth not so discreetly fed Mojo pancakes under the table. I leaned over and staged whispered, "You better not let Bella catch you. She can be pretty mean when it comes to you know who." I pointed under the table towards his little furry partner in crime, who was licking the evidence off of his fingers.

"Seth Clearwater," Bella scolded playfully. "Are you feeding my dog again?" She was attempting to look stern, but failing miserably.

"Sorry, Sissy," Seth mumbled lowering his head. His cheeks flamed crimson, but his smile indicated that he showed no remorse. Damn dog could con with the best of them.

"Yeah, well, you don´t look sorry," she teased, attacking his ribs and tickling him silly.

"Uncle Edward, help!" Seth shrieked in between giggles. Bella eyed me with a raised eyebrow at hearing Seth call me uncle. I just shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

"Sorry, Bud," I conceded holding up my hands. "Your sissy is one tough cookie. I´d hate for her to attack me next." Sue and I both laughed while we got up and worked together to clear the table, while the siblings continued their tickle war.

Shortly after clearing the table, Sue shooed us out the front door, claiming she and Mojo had some catching up to do. All three of us laughed as we piled into Bella´s Aston Martin and headed for Port Angeles. Did I tell you how much I loved this woman; her taste in cars was fucking amazing. I couldn´t wait to see this beauty parked every night in the garage next to mine, while its owner was parked in my bed next to me.

__FtLoD__

On the ride to Port Angeles, he shared with us how he felt about having his sister back in his life. She was now living on the reservation in her families´ home with that dickhead Jacob Black. According to Seth, the only time Leah showed up was when Charlie was at work, so she could torture Sue. The poor kid told us how she was always yelling at him and making Sue cry.

"She´s always so mean to me and Mom, Sissy. And she´s always saying mean things about you and Pop. I hate her! And Jake too, he´s always trying to get me to call you on Skype. When I won´t do it, he yells at me and calls me names." he sniffled, burying his head in Bella´s chest. "Why does he want to talk to you, sissy? I thought you didn´t like him?" Not being able to stand the separation, a few miles back, Bella had crawled into the backseat to sit with Seth while he opened up to us.

What. The. Fuck!

He´s been trying to get in touch with Bella?

What?

Why?

They had nothing left to say to each other. What was this motherfucker trying to pull? I was holding the steering wheel so tight, I was sure it was in danger of splitting. I clenched and unclenched my jaw in an effort to reign in my anger. I didn´t want Seth to feel like he´d done something wrong. And I damn sure didn´t want to scare him by flying off the handle causing him to clam up and no longer confide in us. Bella´s voice brought me out of my murderous thoughts.

"Uhhh..." growled Bella. "I hate her! If she doesn´t want to be here, then why won´t she just leave? Haven´t Sue and Seth suffered enough?" I took in the fierce look in her eyes through the rear view mirror; sweet and innocent Bella could be scary when it came to protecting the ones she loved. I thought she was done, but no, my girl was just getting started. "Oh. My. God." she huffed out in exasperation. "And Jacob, grrrrr... I could just castrate him for all of this. He´s the reason Leah sought out Sue in the first place! If he hadn´t knocked her up, then she wouldn´t have felt the need to come back to Forks. And what the hell is up with him wanting to contact me? I have nothing to say to him. God, this all just so fucked up!" She ran an aggravated hand through her hair, completely oblivious to the language she just used in front of innocent ears. She just sat there staring off into the distance, nibbling on the fucking lip of hers. Was she trying to kill me? I shifted in my seat, trying to ease my sudden discomfort.

"Uhh, Sissy," Seth called. "What is castrate?" The look on Bella´s face was priceless as looked up from staring into Seth´s wide eyes and pleaded with me in the rearview mirror to help her out of this awkward situation. Oh no, pussycat this is all you. You´re on your own with this one. I just smirked in response and waited for my girl to answer.

"Well, Bug," she started nervously. I could see the wheels turning in her head; this would definitely be a treat. "It´s when you break something, like... an arm or leg." _What the hell? _Where was she going with this? I´m seriously going to have to keep my girl away from Emmett. I was struggling to keep from laughing, but when I heard Seth´s response, all bets were off.

"Ohhhh... like when my cousin Jared broke his arm and they put a camouflage castrate on him?" Unable to control myself I erupted with a deep belly laugh, while Bella rolled her eyes at me in the mirror. My girl was a bit feisty and that little nasty habit was sure to get her in trouble in my playroom. I was looking forward to it.

My dick twitched in agreement.

By the time we pulled into the parking lot of K1 Speed, the mood had lightened and all the previous troubles were left behind to deal with another day. Today was about Seth and making sure he had a good time. Bella and I wanted him to know that he was loved and no matter what, we´d always be there for him. After several Go-Kart races and playing several video games, we were all starving. Sue´s lumberjack breakfast was nothing more than a memory. There was a small carnival in walking distance of the boardwalk, so we decided to go hang out there and pig out on gigantic hand dipped corndogs, cinnamon rolls and funnel cake.

_ Ahh... the joys of greasy fair food! _

After Seth cashed in his five thousand tickets and collected his prizes, we loaded in the car and headed for the boardwalk. The day was proving to be a nice one, especially for winter-time in Washington. The Port Angeles historical boardwalk was packed full of families just enjoying the weather and all the festivities provided. We strolled hand in hand like any other family enjoying the day, and aside from Seth´s obvious Native American heritage, we looked just like any other mother and father enjoying a day with our son. Bella suggested that we all get something different so that we could share. Variety is the spice of life. Her words, not mine. And I couldn´t have agreed with her more as my little vixen moaned around my fingers, licking and sucking them playfully.

I´d decided to go with a Philly steak and cheese, and let me just tell you, feeding my pet, was most certainly spicing up my life. Hand feeding was definitely going to be a part of our weekend fun. The more she moaned about how good my sandwich was the tighter my jeans got. No matter how much I tried to tug and pull my crotch discreetly, there was no fucking relief in sight. I looked up and caught her staring at my bulbous crotch with smirk satisfaction plastered on her beautiful face. Oh, she was doing that shit on purpose, trying to get me all worked up. I threw my head back and chuckled darkly, "You honestly think you can one up me? You have no idea what I´m capable of." I leaned in so that no one else would hear me speak. "You should pick and choose your battles wisely, pussycat. It´s not nice to anger the one who controls your orgasms." I reached across the table in front of her to retrieve the ketchup and accidentally on purpose ran my forearm across her breast. I smirked like the smug bastard I was, when her nipples pebbled like newly discovered rocks under her shirt. Lowering my eyes to her perfect tits, "You´re way out of your league here, little girl. I own you." I laughed at the sound of her breath hitching.

_Cullen, you´ve still got it, you slick son of a bitch! _

Bella huffed in indignation and folded her arms across her chest to hide the little nipple boners she´d just sprung. I was glad that Seth was oblivious to the whole exchange, because at one point we´d had gotten a little risqué. We finished our meal without further incident and headed off in the direction of the games and rides. To my utter amazement, Bella was actually good at all the games, especially basketball. I on the other hand couldn´t sink a shot to save my life. So imagine my sense of emasculation when she won me a giant panda bear. "Suck it up, Cullen," she teased, her and Seth giggling harmoniously at my expense. "You know I´ve got game." I eyed the way those jeans were hugging her tight little ass and couldn´t agree more.

_Touché Swan... touché!_

I couldn´t remember the last time that I´d had so much fun. Well, not since becoming a stuffy old workaholic adult. Bella, Seth and I had been having a blast all day. I couldn´t remember laughing this hard, not even when I was a kid with Emmett. Today was absolutely perfect. Seth really was a great kid, and watching Bella interact with him, had my mind wandering to uncharted territory. What it would be like when it was our kids?

_Whoa there Cullen! Aren´t you getting just a little bit ahead of yourself? _

_Putting the cart before the horse, maybe?_

Fuck, I was getting ahead of myself. We weren´t even living together yet, but this girl seriously had me by the balls. Never in my life had I been more ready to settle down and start planning my future, _our_ future.

_You´re ready, but is she? _

I tugged at my hair roughly, damn, I hated when he was right. I just stood off to the side and observed them for a minute. They were playing that game were you try fill-up your balloon with water before the other guy does. Despite the fact that seven other people were playing, this was all about Seth and Bella, currently they were running neck and neck for first place. She was a natural with him, always hanging on his every word and giving him her undivided attention. It was easy to see why they loved each other so much. I was sure that the bond between Seth and Bella was just as strong as any blood relatives. That bitch Leah didn´t stand a chance, but then that was just Bella, she loved with her entire fucking being. The kid was lucky to have her; we both were.

__FtLoD__

Pulling up in front of Charlie´s, I cut the engine and took a moment to look at my sleeping passengers. The initial plan was to end the night with a movie, since Seth was dying to see _Megamind,_ but sadly, that would have to wait for another day. After the carnival, the little guy was practically dead on his feet. Bella wasn´t too far behind him. I thought I was going to have to carry both of them back to the car. I grinned at the sight of Seth tucked between several large stuffed animals, he had enough to turn his room into wild kingdom. I laughed as I thought about Bella winning most of them. No wonder she was such a kick ass attorney, my girl hated to lose. My sleeping beauty was a vision to behold, the way her long thick lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she slept with hands tucked beneath her head. My fingers ached to touch her.

Reaching out I moved a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Bella, baby, we´re here," I whispered, kissing her chastely on the lips.

"Mmmm," she moaned groggily. "Already? I don´t want to move... sleepy... Edward... sleepy." I chuckled at her convoluted ramblings. Unhooking her seat belt, she leaned across the console and burrowed into my chest as best she could.

Rubbing my hands up and down over her down jacket, I did my best to coax her awake. "C´mon, baby, it´s warmer inside," I bargained. "And besides, we need to get Seth to bed. Poor kid´s exhausted." That got her attention. Stretching lithely, she began collecting our things so we could head inside.

After two more solo trips, I managed to get everything inside and up to Seth´s room. Like I said, wild kingdom. Sue would probably have to dig the poor boy out in the morning. Once Seth was all tucked in, Bella and I joined Charlie and Sue in the living room for a nightcap. Pulling from the bottle of my Heineken, I listened to Bella give Sue a recap of our day with Seth. The ladies began speaking in hushed tones and Bella was blushing profusely, I could only surmise that they were talking about me. Charlie was sitting next to Sue caught up in the Dallas Cowboy´s football game, he was nursing his own bottle of Vitamin R totally oblivious to his surroundings. I tuned them out, focusing on the game to give them a little more privacy. I heard my name and looked over at Bella, she and Sue wore identical goofy grins, so I guess I passed with flying colors.

It had been long night and even longer day, so Bella and I said our goodnights and headed upstairs to bed. There was an anxious little boy who would no doubt be waking us up at the ass crack of dawn, so we had better get some sleep while the opportunity presented itself. We were going shopping and to see a matinee of _Megamind _tomorrow, so he would be up as soon as he got his second wind. Hand in hand, Bella and I headed up to the second floor. Stopping in front Bella´s room door, I gave her a long and lingering kiss goodnight. "Sweet dreams, Angel," I whispered against her lips. "I´ll see you in the morning. Get some rest." One last taste of the love of my life and I headed into my own room... _alone_! The last thing I´d seen before closing my door was Bella pouting adorably in the hallway.

I was sure if I got caught in bed with Bella that Charlie wouldn´t be so understanding. After all, how many times could a man escape death in one day? With my nightly rituals out of the way, I striped down to my boxers and crawled in bed between the ice-cold sheets. Instantly, I was miserable. No matter which way I tossed or turned, I couldn´t get comfortable. I missed Bella´s soft warm body cuddled up next to mine. _I was a fucking pussy! _It had only been a week and I was already whining like a little bitch because I couldn't sleep without her. I had no idea what I was going to do once we got back to Seattle. At least there, I had work as a distraction. My _mangina_ was growing by the minute, when my cell phone vibrated on the nightstand diverting my attention. A broad grin spread across my face when I read Bella´s name flashing across the screen. I hit the message button to see what it said.

**E~ Are you awake? This bed´s too big... and cold... and lonely... I miss you! I can´t sleep... arghhhh! ~B**

I chuckled at the message. It was almost as if she could read my mind. If only she knew, I was having the same exact issues. Quickly, I debated over the pros and cons of inviting her to share my bed with me, and what the possible ramifications would be if we got caught. All thoughts led back to Charlie shooting me, but even that was countered by the thought of dying happily in Bella's arms. In the end, fuck it, it was a chance that I willing to take. A night of peaceful sleep snuggled up with the woman I love. Now how could I pass up an opportunity like that?

**B~ Red rover... red rover... I think you should come over! ~E**

No sooner than I hit the send button, was a mess of chocolate brown curls and her furry little sidekick came whipping through the door and jumping into bed with me. Quite the little multitasker, Bella managed to lock the door and shed her sleep pants before climbing into bed. I sighed in contentment as her body melted into mine. Not even little Cujo could ruin my mood as he snuggled up on the other side of Bella. Arms and legs tangled, there was no other place I´d rather be at this very moment then lying with my Bella wrapped safely in my arms.

Spooning her from the back, I hugged her body tightly to mine, placing tiny open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder and neck. "Hmmm," I hummed, delighting in the feel of her ass pressed against my wakening dick. "Now I can sleep. Goodnight, pussycat, I love you." I breathed out sleepily into her dark tresses.

"Mmm, love you too, Master." she responded just as sleepy. _Master? _I hadn´t given her permission to call Master yet and she really should have been punished, but the fact that she viewed me as such had me internally fist pumping.

_Damn straight, little girl, I am your Master and don´t you forget it! _

I thought as I drifted off to sleep. Having already set my alarm to wake up and send Bella back to her own room in the morning. I settled in for a night of peaceful sleep. 5 a.m. came too fucking fast, but not as fast as I did when I awoke to find Bella´s luscious lips wrapped around my morning wood. I fucking loved the way my girl worshiped my cock. Never had I had a girlfriend/submissive so eager to please me before. Maybe it was because she meant so much more to me than a simple fuck that made every single thing we did mean so much more. Regretfully, after blowing my load, I sent my girl away with a kiss and a smirk of satisfaction plastered on my face. She wasn´t getting off that easy, no pun intended, I still wasn´t ready to let her cum. Not just yet anyway, where would the fun be in that? No, this was definitely better. I sent her to her room to have a long soak while going over the contents of the manila envelope I´d given her. Hopefully, by the time we made it back to Seattle on Monday morning, we will have reached an agreement.

The plan was to leave when Seth left for school because I needed to get back and get some sleep. My 36-hour rotation started back at the hospital on Monday night, 36 fucking hours. For the first time since finishing my residency, I was dreading going to work. I had gotten spoiled in the short time Bella and I had been together and was not looking forward to the long separations. Coming off of an extended leave, I knew that I would have to make a few sacrifices to give the other doctors a much needed break. One hand always washed the other, we were a team and we worked as such.

I could hear the sounds of Seth giggling coming from Bella´s room. He was in there playing with Bella and Mojo, so I took the opportunity to get my lazy ass out of bed and I hopped in the shower. Bad idea, being in there did nothing but conjure up images of yesterday shower with Bella. Images of me; pounding into her tight pussy, filling her to the hilt. My cock; moving in and out of her hot little mouth! The way she fucking sucked the life right out of me had my dick standing at full mast.

Wrapping one hand around my steel rod and bracing myself against the wall with the other, I used those vivid images to bring myself to another release. I tugged, stroked and pulled till I was falling blissfully over the edge of a euphoric cliff. My head rested against the cool granite of the shower wall, as I watched my seed swirl in a vortex mixing with the water and disappearing down the drain. My breaths were coming in quick pants; I´d cum so hard I was fucking lightheaded. When I was finally able to catch my breath, I quickly washed up, shaving and brushing my teeth in the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to get dressed.

I was coming out of my room, slipping on my watch, when the sounds of arguing came from downstairs stopping me in my tracks. If Charlie and Sue had visitors or if this was a police matter, I didn´t want to intrude. Charlie, Sue and Bella´s voices were clear, but then I heard the voice of another woman and then a man that I didn´t recognize. This spiked my interest.

"Charlie, stay out of this," the strange woman ordered. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Like hell it doesn´t." I heard Charlie reply. "That´s my daughter you´re talking to, so I have every right to be a part of this conversation. Besides the fact that this is my goddamn house you just barged into."

"Well fine," she retorted nastily. "Tell your whore of a daughter to stay the hell away from my son´s father! Stop trying to contact him, he doesn´t want anything to do with her."

"What the fuck, are you talking about Leah? I don´t want that piece of shit you´re supposedly engaged to!" Bella contested angrily. "If I wanted a fucking disease, I´d just pick up some random stranger off the street! At least chances of making it out clean are better. Can´t say the same for the roaming _dick_ you´re so fond of." I had never heard Bella sound so angry and upset.

She was right; Leah was a colossal bitch!

"Now just calm down you two." Charlie ever the peacemaker suggested. "I´ll go put on my badge and make this official if I have to. I´m sure there´s a reasonable explanation for all this. It´s probably all just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ass!" the woman who I now know to be Leah shrieked. "This bitch is the reason that we´re still stuck in the Podunk town. She´s after Jacob´s money! Give him a divorce and stop trying to drag this sham of a marriage on any longer. It´s over! He never loved you. Tell her Jacob!" I turned the corner into the living room just in time to come face to face with a man I vowed to make pay for hurting_ my_ Bella.

When I looked into the smug face of Jacob Black, he had the fucking nerve to smirk at me. That fucker was enjoying this shit. There was not one ounce of remorse on his fucking face. One look at my girl and the tears of anger, hurt, embarrassment and frustration rolling down her beautiful cheeks and I saw red. In three quick strides I was crossing the room and faster that a bolt of lightning, my fist collided with his face, resulting in a resounding crack. As his body fell to the ground in a heap and I shook the pain out of my hand, only one thing came to mind...

_Smirk now bitch!_

* * *

Well pets, I hope you guys enjoyed it and it that it was worth waiting for. I just had to get some E and J, L and B, confrontation going there, trust me when I say, "it is not over yet!" Tune in next time to see just how bad things get in the Swan household. Will Mojo finally get his shot at Jacob? You think the bromance between Dr. Domward and Mojo is something. Mojo despises Jacob. Oh, and what is it that Edward promised Mojo and will B like? Tune in next time to find all this out and more!

FY... I´ve got a twitter for all my fics... come hang out and play in krazis_Korner for updates, teasers, rants and raves and anything else you´ve got on your minds!

Until next time... laterzzz!

Krazi & Mojo

xoxo

**Krazi´s Rec Korner:**

**These are stories I´m reading, when I should be writing! But their just so freakin´good!**

**Secrets and Lies by BellaScotia**

**This Life by CaraNo**

**Soulmate by CaraNo**

**Isla de Cullen by CaraNo**

**The Elusive Mr. Cullen by dariachenwith**

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by krazyk85**

**My Greatest Masterpiece by luvrofink and MarchHare5**

These are just a few of the awesome fics and writers I´m following, since there´s so many and I can´t post them all, I think I´ll start having a rec day on twitter and the blog. If you´re not currently following feel free to tag along! www(.)fortheloveofdomination(.)blogspot(.)com.

Well folks, that ought to hold you till I make it back! Leave these great writer´s some love and tell ´em Krazi sent you!


	19. Chapter 18: Truth Lies and Black

First let me start by apologizing! It was a complete oversight that I didn´t update last month. Yes, RL is hectic, but I can at least spin out a chapter a month if not two. I think once you get to the end you´ll will be able to forgive me, or at least that´s what I hope. Now on with the show! See you pets at the end!

******Beta'd by the amazing _JDonovan _********_and_************_famaggiolo_********_ ..._ Thanks ladies for making sure all my i's were dotted and t's crossed! Even though you´re having a rough time of it Jen, you still help keep me together! Lol! I appreciate all your hard work; I could not do it without you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! I own nothing! Consider yourself warned!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 18

Truth… Lies… and Black Eyes…

_**Previously in FtLoD…**_

_One look at my girl and the tears of anger, hurt, embarrassment and frustration rolling down her beautiful cheeks and I saw red. In three quick strides I was crossing the room and faster that a bolt of lightning, my fist collided with his face, resulting in a resounding crack. As his body fell to the ground in a heap and I shook the pain out of my hand, only one thing came to mind..._

_Smirk now bitch!_

**BPOV**

Soaking my very sore and tingly girlie bits in a tub of hot water and vanilla scented bubbles, my mind wandered back to waking up in bed with Edward this morning.

And what a wake-up it was, at least for Edward. Of course had I known that _I_ would be the only one denied any type of release, I would have let sleeping dogs lie or in my case sleeping cocks! Who the hell am I trying to kid, Edward's salty sweet essence contained all the vitamins and nutrients necessary to start my day.

I huffed in exasperation and sank farther into the bubbly abyss of my watery sanctuary. This shit was going to be harder than I thought. Having already done my research on orgasm denial, I knew that a lot of Doms used it quite frequently with their subs; Edward had even denied me the entire week I spent training with Mistress Rose, but hell this fucking sucks!

It was one thing to be denied when I was still a virgin, I mean; you can´t really miss what you never had right? I was frustrated yes, but _this,_ thisis infinitely worse. I know what it feels like to have Edward´s cock inside of me now and I want it...

All! The! Fucking! Time!

I would have rather he denied me while buried deep inside my pussy, than to be sent away this morning like a petulant child without her supper. This shit fucking sucks!

Dr. Domward was definitely taking his role seriously; not even waking up with over half of his golden dick buried inside my mouth was persuasion enough to allow me to get off. "God, I´m so fucking horny! Arghhhhh…" I growled out to the empty bathroom, slapping and kicking water everywhere like a two year old. Seriously, if it was up to me, I´d be permanently impaled on his glorious cock 24/7 like we were goddamn conjoined twins.

_God I´m such a slut!_

As if denial wasn´t enough of a slap in the face, after causing him to blow his load in under five minutes, all I got was a pat on the head right before he said, "Thank you, pussycat. Now run along and have a nice long soak in the tub while you go over the contract and limits list I gave you. I expect you to be familiar with it in its entirety; because I plan to go over any questions you may have on the drive back to Seattle. I want a signed contract before I take you home tomorrow." He eyed me with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

_What the fuck!_ I thought, as I watched him crawl his sexy ass out of bed without as much as a good morning kiss and head towards the bathroom.

I was so mesmerized by the way the sinewy muscles of his naked ass constricted and bunched as he walked that not only did I _not_ notice him staring at me, but I also missed the drool running down my chin.

Then as if hypnotized by his sexiness, my eyes zeroed in on the long thick digits attached to his hand as they moved at a snail´s pace from his chest all the way down to his thick heavy cock that was hanging like a much coveted van Gogh between his muscular thighs.

Slowly, he separated his fingers, pairing the first two and then doing the same with the pinky and ring fingers, he made a perfect `v´ and slid it down his now twitching cock.

I whimpered at the sight of what he was denying me. Right before my very eyes, his beautiful cock waved a fucking `hey there how are ya´ as it came to life. He was charming the cobra, no… the anaconda, causing it to sway in the most erotic way. I swallowed thickly against the egg-sized lump lodged in my throat.

Virtually in tears, all I could do was gape open-mouthed at the hard member I longed to feel moving deep inside of me. A dark chuckle caused me to jump and snap out of the lust filled fog I was lost in. "Enough," Edward growled, menacingly cocking an eyebrow at me. "Isabella, go now!" he barked, pointing towards the door. With one last look at Edward´s stern face and a lone tear in honor of the wonder peen, I scurried out the door with Mojo hot on my heels.

_What are you pouting about?_ My inner whore griped from her elaborate chaise lounge. _This is exactly what we wanted._ _Tell me that the car and the shower punishment yesterday, weren´t the hottest shit ever! The way he worked us over on the highway and then again in the shower, holy fuck! The way he pounded into us and…_

"Stop, stop, stopppppppp!" I yelled to absolutely no one. My own subconscious was driving me up the fucking wall and my traitorous hand was resting on my aching mound just inches from where I needed it to be. "Fuck, I´ve got to get out of here," I panicked scrambling to my feet; I would never be able to forgive myself if I disobeyed Edward and touched myself.

Expelling a shaky breath, I ripped the plug from the tub and jumped in the shower. In lightening speed I Levered all my 2000 parts, making sure to be thorough but brisk with my lady bits; I wasn´t taking any chances this time. My hand resting on my throbbing mound just now in the tub was a bit too close for comfort. Little did Edward know, I had already practically memorized the contract and limits list last night when I was having trouble getting to sleep, so at least that had already been taken care of; not sure if the ole hoo-ha could take reading _that_ document again!

I only had about three or four questions just to clarify a few things and I didn´t see why I couldn´t return to Seattle tomorrow officially Edward´s submissive. "Mmmm," I breathed out into the quiet bathroom, I loved the sound of that. "Where the fuck do I sign?" The thought of one day being able to call him Master outside of my head had a rush of warm liquid pooling between my legs. So much for the shower!

__FtLoD__

Edward and I planned to get an early start tomorrow morning, so I was packing up everything except a change of clothes for tomorrow and my toiletries bag. Today was going to be a lot less dramatic than yesterday, since we were only taking Seth shopping and to see the new kid flick _Rio_. Secretly, I was looking forward to seeing it just as much if not more than Seth was, because I nearly piss my pants anytime the preview came on television.

I was in the bathroom blow-drying my hair when Mojo ran in with his fur all in a tizzy. Shutting off the dryer and setting it down, I squatted down in front of the counter. "What´s the matter, baby?" I cooed scratching the soft fur behind his ear.

That's when I heard a soft knock and Seth's shy voice coming from the hallway. "Sissy," he whisper yelled. "Can I come in and play with Mojo, _please_?"

"Now I see why you´re all up in arms, your little partner in crime is awake." I grinned to myself as I slipped on a pair of leggings and a tank top over my bra and panties before opening the door to a bright-eyed and bushytailed Seth.

Growing up in a small town surrounded by a loving family definitely had its advantages; Seth was such a sweet and well-mannered little boy and I hoped to God that he stayed that way. Someday, just like Edward, he would make some young lady a wonderful husband.

Pulling the door open, I was greeted by a shock of black hair tumbling to the floor. He must have been pressing his ear to the door and couldn´t move fast enough. Either way it caused us both to erupt in hysterics. Not wanting to be left out of the action, Mojo joined in our moment by licking every possible inch of the poor kid that he could reach.

Wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes, I took a moment to absorb the beautiful sight before me. Unable to stop myself and not caring to try, visions of little bronze and brown-haired children with striking green eyes giggling and playing much the same way that Seth and Mojo were began to swirl around my head.

The sheer beauty and force of the vision caused me pause. Swaying, I clutched the post of the bed for dear life and released the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I want this… that, all of it!

I want Edward and I want him forever.

It matters not that I think we´re moving too fast and others will probably think the same thing, but I´ve loved him for as long as I could remember and I would never want anyone else.

_Never! _I thought resolutely.

I sank down on the bed as the weight of my declaration weakened my knees. My hand covered my mouth as I choked back my emotion. This was what I wanted! This was all I _ever_ wanted! A chance to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved; the man that owned me… _mind, body and soul._

With trembling hands and a shaky breath, I reached for a pen and the manila folder resting on the nightstand. Emotionally, I may have been overcome, but resolutely, I was never surer of anything in my life as I was about this decision.

I hadn´t even realized I was crying until a single tear fell, landing next to my signature. Ironic as it may have been that random piece of visual evidence of my emotion somehow secured our unbreakable commitment to each other even tighter.

"Sissy, what´s wrong?" asked Seth, running the pad of his baby smooth thumb under my eye to catch another stray tear. "Why are you sad? Are you sick? You want me to go get Uncle E?"

Lost in thought, I hadn´t even realized he´d climbed up on the bed to join me. Looking into his watery cinnamon colored eyes my heart broke; I was causing him worry with my silly display of emotions. Pulling him into my lap, and mimicking his previous actions, I wiped the drop of moisture that trickled down his chubby little cheek. "I´m sorry, bug, I didn´t mean to scare you," I explained slowly. "I´m just being silly; I´m not crying because I´m sad, these are actually happy tears. I was watching you and…" I stopped hearing a strange commotion coming from downstairs.

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand my brow furrowed, it was still too early for guests and surely Charlie and Sue wouldn´t be keeping up such a fuss not knowing whether or not Edward and I were still asleep.

Disentangling myself from Seth, I headed out into the hallway just in time to make out the source of the disturbance. _Leah, _just fucking perfect!

"Where is she?" she yelled, sounding more than a little angry.

I could only assume that she was referring to me and that it might have something to do with Seth´s confession yesterday on the way to Port Angeles. Hearing his bitch of a sister´s voice, Seth was by my side in a flash, wrapping his tiny arms tightly around my waist.

"Sissy, I´m scared," he told me visibly shaken by all the yelling.

"You have nothing to be afraid of Seth," I said trying to comfort him, though I had no idea how true my words were. Leah was a bit unstable from what I remembered and I didn't want her anywhere near Seth. "I´m sure whatever Leah is whining about has more to do with me than you."

"Bu… bu… but what if she knows…" he looked around nervously, "a… a… about what I told you and Uncle E yesterday? I don´t like Leah, sissy, she´s always mean to me. Please don´t let her hurt me," he whispered almost inaudibly, looking to be on the verge of a panic attack.

Two things happened at once, first, my heart shattered in about a million pieces at the fear and anguish that was radiating off of Seth´s tiny body like it was its own separate energy source and second, anger flared up in my body causing me to tremble with the amount of rage that I had pent up concerning this entire fucked up situation.

Who in the fuck did Leah and Jacob think that they were? Was this fucking nightmare ever going to end? I was with Edward now and I was happy, but these two just kept popping up like a bad infestation.

It was high time that I took control of the matter and rid my life of both of those vile and disgusting individuals once and for all. Looking down at the scared little boy in my arms only served to fuel my rage more. Kneeling so that I could be eyelevel with Seth, I gently cupped his cheeks coaxing him to give me his full attention. "I need you to listen to me, bug," I implored him quietly. "I promise that I won´t let Leah hurt you and I´m going to make her go away, but you have to be a big boy for me and go to your room."

Panic stricken, he began shaking his head no and pleading with me not to leave him. "No sissy," he cried fearfully. "I don´t want you to go. Stay here, with me please. Let Pop and my mom make her go away!" He buried his face in my neck and I could feel the moisture of his tears soaking through my shirt.

"Hey," I soothed, rubbing his back. "You trust me don´t you?" Pulling back so I could once again look him in the eyes, "I just need you to go to your room for a little while. Maybe you can try out that new computer game Uncle E bought you yesterday," I suggested, hoping I could bribe him to stay in his room for a while.

My little ploy worked and in no time I was setting him up with headphones and the volume a little higher than necessary to ensure that he was protected from the all out war that was sure to take place when I made it down stairs. Passing by the guest room, I leaned in hoping that Edward was still in the shower. The sound of the water running told me all I needed to know and I prayed that I could handle this less than normal situation and be back upstairs before he finished dressing, leaving Edward none the wiser.

__FtLoD__

"I´m not going to ask you again to keep your voice down, Leah," was the subtle warning I heard Charlie give as I cleared the last step.

"I will do no such thing! Your whore of a daughter has done nothing but try to come between me and the father of my child since the day I met her!" Leah seethed, refusing to back down. "Mom," she turned to Sue with pleading eyes, "are you just going to stand there while she ruins your grandson´s chance at having two loving parents?" Leah questioned, playing on Sue´s affections by rubbing her swollen abdomen.

_Oh this bitch was good, but not good enough!_

There was so much going on that no one took notice of me standing just outside the family room in the hallway. I couldn´t stand to watch this charade play out any longer, so I swallowed back the bile rising in my throat and stepped out of my hiding place. "Why all the shouting?" I asked feigning ignorance. "What´s wrong?"

"What´s wrong? _What´s wrong_!" Leah fumed, moving towards me. "You bitch! You want my fiancé and my son´s father! You´re jealous and want my life that´s what´s fucking wrong!" Jacob just stood in the corner tightlipped while Leah continued spewing lies about me.

"Leah," I countered giving her a perfect bitch brow. "I wouldn´t want Jacob if he was the last man on earth. You may like sleeping with a man-whore, but I don´t. Jacob and I were fucking done before we even started! Why don´t you try his Rolodex and see if it´s one of his many whores that´s causing you all these problems!"

"Arggghhh…" she seethed, lunging at me only to be thwarted by Charlie.

"Last time young lady," Charlie warned with a stern look. "This is _my_ house and you will not continue to disrespect me and my daughter." Charlie´s mustache twitched, he was going into chief mode.

_That´s right; get her daddy! _I screamed while internally sticking out my tongue at the she-devil in front of me.

Jerking away from Charlie´s grasp, Leah stomped over to the corner where Jacob was doing a great impression of a tree. "Tell them Will," she whined annoyingly. "Tell them how she´s been trying to blackmail you for money and she´s refusing to sign the divorce papers. Tell them!" she screamed in his face. "Tell them it´s because of her that we can´t get married! Tell them how she´s been begging you to get back together!" No sooner than the words had passed her lips did Jacob´s eyes shoot in my direction.

What! The! Fuck!

That fucker! He´s been lying this whole time! I let out a deep belly laugh at the absurd amount of worthless shit that was coming out of Leah´s mouth. Oh my God, am I going to enjoy knocking Princess Lea off of her high fucking horse. I tried to be nice and look where the fuck it´s gotten me!

_Oh no sweetheart, game-fucking-on, bitch!_

_It´s time that the gloves come off!_

"Leah, Leah, Leah," I sang in a patronizing tone. "You silly ass little clueless bitch, can´t you see that he´s fucking playing you?" I yelled in her face. "Read my lips. There! Are! No! Fucking! Divorce papers! I´m a lawyer you twit, we had a damn iron clad pre-nup that _this_," pointing in Jacob´s direction, "low-life piece of shit violated at our reception! Annulment papers were delivered to the hotel in less than ten minutes. Hate to break it to you, but that bitch was signed, sealed, and delivered before the motherfucking champagne got warm at the reception! So, if it´s a divorce you´re worried about… don´t bother, because it´s like that farce of a marriage never happened anyway! Oh yeah, and about me wanting his fucking money, pfft…" I scoffed at the ridiculousness. "Not to brag sweetie, but I happen to have enough money to buy a goddamn third world country and then some! If the ten million dollars that jackass had to pay me in the settlement was all he had then that´s not my fault! He should man-up and get a fucking job like every other responsible fucking father in America! And for the record, princess, I have a fucking Greek God upstairs that pleases me in ways that Jacob´s syphilis carrying ass could only dream of. Let´s just say, he´s extremely blessed," I waggled my eyebrows suggestively and smirked at my wittiness; I just couldn´t resist adding that in as an afterthought.

Leah recoiled away from my words as if she´d been slapped, Sue looked like she wanted to give me a high-five, Charlie looked like he was about to swallow his tongue, and Jacob, well Jacob strongly resembled a bull in a China shop as he came charging at me. I guess Jacob didn´t like the fact that Edward got in one week what he spent two years chasing. _Sucks to be him! _Aww, his little ego was bruised.

"You´re nothing but a fucking cock teasing bitch," Jacob growled, grabbing a hold of my wrist tightly. I winced and my eyes filled with tears as he jerked me towards his body. "You´re a fucking liar, you prude; there´s no way that you´re fucking _anybody_, besides who would want your uptight ass anyway," he stated arrogantly. "I should have just taken it when I had the chance; after all, that is how you like it Isabella, rough?" I gasped at the bullshit that spewed from his disgusting lips.

Even though they were about as far from the truth as he could get, his words still stung and fucking pissed me off at the same time. Angry beyond belief, hot tears streamed down my cheeks while I glared at Jacob´s smug expression. Unfortunately for Jacob that was the last thing I saw before he was ripped away from me and Edward´s fist connected with his jaw.

Sue, Leah and I were all screaming, but for different reasons. Of course, Leah´s dumbass was worried about Jacob, Sue was worried about us all in general, and I was deathly afraid that Edward was going to do serious damage to his hands. When Charlie was finally able to break the two of them up, I was relieved to see that Edward´s knuckles were a little red and swollen, but otherwise he was okay.

Jacob on the other hand was left in a bloody heap in front of the fireplace. Lost in my worry for Edward, I was oblivious to the other people in the room until I heard Princess Shrew screeching. "Get this fucking mutt away from me!"

I looked back just in time to see Mojo cocking his little leg and pissing on Jacob along with Leah, who inadvertently got caught in the crossfire. I watched as the scene played out in slow motion. Leah raised her hand and swatted my baby across the room. "Arr… arr… arr…" was all that came out of Mojo´s mouth as he scurried away in pain.

_Oh no she fucking didn´t; put her hands on my dog!_

I saw red! And in two quick strides I was across the room and my handprint was proudly tattooed on her russet colored cheek. _Thwack! _"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I screamed in her face. "Don´t you _ever_ put your hands on my goddamn dog again!" All of a sudden Edward´s strong arms were around my waist lifting me off the floor.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Edward breathed into my ear. He might as well have been talking to himself for all the attention I was paying to him.

Flailing and struggling to break free of his grasp, I continued to hurl obscenities and threats in Leah´s direction. "You stupid bitch! I hate you! You two deserve each other!" I fumed. "Let! Me! Go! I´m going to kick her selfish ass!" Though my efforts were futile I continued to struggle against Edward´s hold. "Edward, let me the fuck go!"

"Isabella," he hissed into my ear so that no one else could hear. "If you don´t calm down this instant, I will have no problem punishing you, and I guarantee that you will have a hard time making the four hour drive back to Seattle when I´m done." Suffice it to say, I calm the fuck down immediately.

"Arrest her! Arrest both of them!" Leah whined pointing in Edward´s and my direction.

"Everybody calm the hell down!" Charlie admonished, clearly at his wits end with our shenanigans. "This is my goddamn house and I´ve had just about enough of all of your bullshit." He eyed us all in warning. "I will not be arresting anyone, because from my end I only saw my daughter´s boyfriend defending her from a deranged and bitter ex-husband. So now Leah, are you sure you want me to pull out my badge and start reading Jacob his rights?"

In the end, Sue stood by Charlie and told Leah that under no uncertain terms was she to ever show up at their house again if she couldn´t be respectful. I was in awe as I listened to Sue tell her that I was just as much her daughter as she was and if she was going to let Jacob spew lies and cause dissension amongst our family then she wanted nothing to do with her. Leah had stayed away all these years and there was nothing stopping her from leaving again.

It killed me to have to watch Sue break down in Charlie´s arms after Leah and Jacob walked out without so much as a backward glance. Suffice it to say my fucking weekend was ruined. Not wanting to see the disappointment in Seth´s eyes if I canceled on him _again_, I put my own turmoil aside and we headed to Port Angeles, leaving Charlie behind to comfort a grieving and broken Sue.

__FtLoD__

It had been exactly five days since we´d returned home from Forks and as much as I´d like to say that things just returned to normal, they didn´t. Edward was back at the hospital and I´d been shadowing Jasper all week at the firm. I still had a couple of weeks before I started handling my own cases, but working with Jasper was no fucking joke. The man was like a fucking machine!

Also, it had been five days of going to sleep and waking up in a cold and lonely bed. I missed Edward and no matter how much the rational side of my brain told me that it was too soon, I couldn´t help but think I made a mistake when I decided not to accept his offer to move in. Sometimes I even caught Mojo snuggled up in one of the t-shirts that I´d stolen from his suitcase while we were at Charlie´s; I think that he and Edward had developed quite the bromance while were staying with him.

I´d been moping all week and Alice was having none of it, as per her instruction, Jasper gave me the afternoon off and I was ordered to meet her and Rose at the spa. I was packing up my laptop and some files I was planning to spend my weekend going over, when my cell phone buzzed alerting me to an incoming message. A smile that would rival any `pudding face´ was plastered across my lips watching the scream light up with Edward´s name on it; originally, we were supposed to have my first training session this weekend, but Edward was scheduled to work an eighteen hour shift at the hospital.

Since his return from Switzerland, he had been doing whatever he could to give the doctors that covered for him in his absence a much-needed break. Inside, I was completely crushed and highly disappointed, but I also understood. The man was helping to save lives and here I was sulking because he wasn´t available to tie me up and spank me with a crop.

Yeah… I´m pretty fucking pathetic, huh!

I touched the little green message box on my phone, wondering what sweet things he´d sent me today. Much of our week had been spent texting back and forth and having the occasional conversation when our schedules permitted. The one thing we promised to never do was go to bed without hearing the other one´s voice, and so far, he´d been able to keep that promise.

I was trying to convince myself that it had nothing to do with him checking to see if I was getting to bed by curfew, but everything to do with him wanting to hear my voice. He was spoiling me with all the love he was showering me with and I couldn't have been happier.

**~Pet~ Good afternoon pussycat, I hope that you are having a pleasant day. I took the liberty of speaking with Beth from the spa and she will be seeing to it that you are ready for my inspection this evening. I want you naked and kneeling in your waiting position in the foyer promptly at six o'clock. Don't be late; I won't hesitate to punish you! Mrs. Cope will take care of dinner before she leaves. ~Sir~**

My inner sex goddess who had been lying dormant all week sat up and began plucking the cobwebs from her neglected vagina while I read the message over and over again to make sure that I wasn't imagining the whole thing. I quickly sprung into action and made a beeline for the elevators, just as the doors were about to close Jasper caught my eye, giving me a knowing look and a wink, he tipped his head like a good Southern gentleman bidding me farewell.

**~Sir~ yes Sir ~Pet~**

After typing a quick response to Edward, I headed out into the bitter cold streets of downtown Seattle. Instead of driving, all week I´ve been riding into work with Jasper, since we were working the same schedule, and I refuse to freeze my ass off walking the four blocks up the street to the spa; so I hopped in a cab and ignored the driver when he gave me a nasty sideways glance. Clearly he thought it lazy of me to be catching a ride.

_What-the-fuck-ever dude, it´s cold!_

Feeling generous due to me newly revised set of weekend plans, I ignored the cabby´s attitude and handed him a twenty for the three-dollar ride. "Keep the change," I smirked tossing the bill into the little plastic tray sticking out of the back of the front seat. "Feel free to put it towards your new attitude while you´re at it!" With those brilliant parting words, I sashayed into the salon in search of my girls.

_FtLoD_

"Oh my God B," Alice squealed for the millionth time. You would think that she´d never heard this story. "I _still_ can´t believe you bitch-slapped a pregnant woman!"

We were having lunch while our toes dried and I was recanting my less than uneventful weekend in Forks for Rosalie at Alice´s insistence. Busy with our everyday lives, it felt good to take a minute to catch up with my girls. Yeah, Rose had quickly become just as important to me as Alice was.

"Remind me not fuck with your dog, Bella," Rose smirked cocking a challenging eyebrow in my direction. "All jokes aside B, I´m proud of you. You managed to stand your ground, bitch-slap the whore and _not _harm a hair on the baby´s head. Impressive, bitch," she laughed giving my shoulder a playful nudge.

As much as I wanted to enjoy the praises they were singing in my honor, I couldn´t. Part of me - granted it was smaller than a molecule - but nevertheless there was a part of me that felt bad for Leah. Whoa… hold on, before you guys go off half-cocked let me explain. Leah is no different than a battered wife or girlfriend that can´t find it in herself to leave.

I could see it in her eyes… fear. She was afraid of raising her child alone. Afraid that if she stepped up and called Jacob out on his bullshit that she would lose him. Little does she know that she never had him, so was there really anything to lose? An illusion, maybe, but not much more than that, not even a baby will make a man change if he doesn´t _want_ to.

"You two are so incorrigible," I mock chastised. "There is nothing to be proud of, I assaulted a pregnant woman. What if her baby has anxiety attacks or some shit like that?"

Rosalie and Alice just laughed at my statement. Okay, well it was a bit farfetched, but still, the kid could come out with a hand-print on his ass or something and it would be my fault. _Now I just sound like Emmett! _"You are one crazy ass bitch, B," Rose cackled between bites of her arugula salad. We continued to banter back and forth while finishing up our nails.

I looked at my watch nervously while Beth was finishing up with my waxing. "Shit," I mumbled when I saw that I only had about forty-five minutes before I was supposed to be naked and kneeling at my Master´s home. "Oww, fuck," I yelped as Beth ripped the hairs from the crack of my ass_. Bloody hell, it hurts to be beautiful!_

"Sorry, sweet cheeks," Beth apologized nonchalantly. "Dr. C was very specific in his request. I´d hate for a stray hair to cause you to get your ass whipped."

Her statement came as a complete shock; I sucked in a breath so sharp that I almost choked. How the fuck did she… Wait a minute! I looked up at the plain-looking woman currently getting too acquainted with my ass for my liking and really studied her. To the naked eye, she seemed quiet and unassuming, but her eyes told a different story. They were fierce as she held my gaze. Strong! Intimidating! They demanded respect.

The look she gave was challenging, almost daring me to speak against the obvious. The weight of her authority crushed my resolve and without a second thought, and out of respect, my eyes, of their own accord lowered. This woman was without a doubt a Domme.

Looking closer I could vaguely make out the thin platinum chain that was encircling her neck beneath her collar. As if she was privy to the workings of my mind, she spoke, "Master Edward was instrumental in training me. I still consider him a great friend and mentor. And for the record, it was me he threatened with a good flogging if I left any stray hairs behind not you." She let out a genuine deep belly laugh at her confession. Speechless, all I could do was stare at her with my mouth gaping.

A million questions ran through my head, but another glance at my watch told me that today would not be the day to get those answers. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alice and Rose barreling through the door like the building was on fire. "Okay, B, let´s get a move on," Alice ordered like a drill sergeant. "You don´t want your first weekend to start out with a punishment. Trust me!" I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew firsthand what the hell she was talking about.

The next fifteen minutes where spent in a whirlwind of activity. Beth felt it necessary to inflict one more round of pain on me, while Rose touched up my make-up. Alice attacked my hair as soon as I was vertical and I still had to get dressed. I´m glad I don´t have a fucking complex about my body, because that was a lot of shit to take in with my ball-headed hoo-hah on display.

Sucking it up, I chalked it up to good practice for when Master took me to the club. Lots of Dominants like to show off the submissive´s and I wouldn´t want a little thing like self-consciousness to get in the way of pleasing my Master. With a quick hug and a promise to return, I bid Beth farewell and hightailed it out of the salon.

__FtLoD__

We were heading up through the Pike Market place district on Stewart Street when I realized I´d forgotten something. "Shit, Ali," I griped out of nowhere, "God, I´m going to make a terrible mother! Alice, we forgot to pick up Mojo." Looking at the clock, I knew that there was no way that we could go to Alice´s get Mojo and make it back to Edward´s by six o´clock; leaving him for Alice to deal with during her weekend time with Jazz wasn´t an option either.

Initially, my plans were to spend the weekend with Esme and Carlisle on Bainbridge Island, but that was before my Master summoned me to his home. I was so busy coming up with worse case scenarios that I hadn´t realized we weren´t moving any more.

"Yoo-hoo, Bella," Alice sang waving a hand in front of my face. Blinking to clear my head, I realized that we were parked in front of Escala. What the hell! When did we get here?

"Are you deaf?" Rose asked sounding annoyed. "She said that Edward picked up the dog this morning! Now get the hell out of my car, bitch; you´re not the only one who has a deadline!"

_Hellooooo Mistress Rose!_

Ali chuckled, completely unfazed by Rose´s comment. "It´s okay, B," she spoke softly. "This is your first official weekend, and on top of that, you were blindsided by a change in plans. Just know that Edward, will always keep you at the forefront of his mind, and that includes Mojo. So take a deep breath, and go get ´em. Remember, he may be your Dom, but he´s still Edward. You two love each other and though you´ll mess up plenty – because I still do – this is for both of you to learn and grow with each other."

Moved by the sincerity of her words, I couldn´t stop the silent tears from running down my face. She knew me so well; I was scared shitless! Not so much for any pain that he might cause me, but I was terrified that I would disappoint Edward and he would regret his decision to make me his sub. My insecurities must have been displayed on my face, because it was Rose who spoke up next.

"Don´t you fucking dare," she warned, sounding more like Mistress Rose than my bitchy best friend I´d been spending the afternoon with. "I don´t want to ever see you second guessing yourself again, Bella. You are a natural fucking submissive and _perfect_ for Edward." Looking over at the clock on the dashboard, she continued speaking, "Now get your ass in gear, so you´ll have time to center yourself before he gets here." She gave me a sly wink, "I´ve got my own naughty pet waiting for me at home to play with."

"Eww…" Ali and I both groaned at the same time. That did it; I was out of the car in a flash blowing air kisses as I sauntered into the building.

Seth, the evening doorman offered a friendly wave and "Good evening, Ms. Swan" as I stepped into the waiting elevator. My hands trembled and butterflies swarmed in my stomach when I pulled the keys to Edward´s penthouse out of my purse. A feeling of coming home washed over me as I slipped the shiny key into the elevator and pressed ´P`.

__FtLoD__

My room was just as I remembered it, save for the two-dozen of flawless blue roses that sat on my desk in the corner. Placing my laptop bag and purse in the chair, I inhaled the sweet fragrance before removing the card.

**My beautiful Isabella~ **

**Words cannot express how much it means to me that you want to be my submissive. Your submission and the gift of your servitude will be something that I shall cherish for the rest of my days. Relax my pet, take a deep breath, and let me take care of you this weekend. I promise to always catch you and never let you fall. **

**Love, **

**~Sir~ **

I choked back a sob at the beauty of his words; they were simple, yet so elegant, and heartfelt at the same time. The fact that he had so much faith in me gave me, a sense of calm. With a renewed vigor and adrenaline fueled excitement flowing through my veins, I stripped myself of my clothing, pinned up my hair in a messy bun and took the quickest shower known to mankind.

Gasping for air and willing my rapidly beating heart to slow its riotous pounding, I fell to my knees in the foyer with a whopping forty-five seconds to spare.

Now came the hard part… waiting!

Full of nervous energy, my mind taunted me that I had been kneeling in this spot for hours, when in reality it had only been mere seconds bordering on minutes. In the midst of my mental breakdown, I heard the familiar hum of the rising elevator. Words fail me, and my mind becomes a blank slate.

_He´s here!_

_Master is here!_

A rush of liquid builds between my legs as my arousal starts to flow. My body knows its Master; it knows to whom I belong. The only indication of my growing anticipation was the rapid rise and fall of my chest. I´m eerily calm, but have no idea how that could be; it´s almost as if I´m having an out of body experience.

The elevators slide open in slow motion and the man that emerges is _definitely _not the same person that has been whispering sweet nothings in my ear for the past five nights. Neither present was the man who held me while I cried myself to sleep last Sunday over the guilt I felt about coming between Sue and Leah relationship. Though I´m not really sure you can even call it that.

No, this was my Dom; the man who I willingly relinquished all control to!

Eyes cast downward; only the tops of his Italian loafers and the hem of his navy dress pants are visible to me. The hum of that all too familiar current of electricity that seeps through my every pore at his mere proximity, was causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand and my skin to break out in gooseflesh.

Silence falls about the room and I can feel his eyes boring into my scalp as he studies me. I don't take so much as a breath while I await his much coveted approval. Knees shoulder width apart, open, and exposed for his expert eye to see. Ass resting on my heels, fingers clasped behind my head pushing my breast up; I´ve never in my life felt as vulnerable as I do at this very moment.

Ironically, the only sound in the room is the quiet tick tock of a clock hanging in the hallway. I briefly wonder if this is how an inmate on death row feels. Just when I´m about to scream in frustration, without a single word he walks away.

WHAT?

Are you fucking kidding me?

Helloooo… I´m fucking kneeling here and he just walked away! No touch, no kiss, no `hey how the fuck are you´! I´m shocked, and immediately doubt comes creeping in. Did I do something wrong? Is he not happy with me? Oh my God, is he having second thoughts about his decision to take me on as his sub?

My mind was reeling as if someone has placed it on loop. Question after question flooded my cerebrum unbidden. And with each one that came, behind it came another one, but only this one was ten times worse than the last.

Silently, tears of self-doubt and self-loathing began to trickle like a waterfall down my cheeks. Shame caused my shoulders to sag and my breathing to spike. Recognizing the signs for what they were, I knew I was on the verge of a full on panic attack. By this time I´d left my body and could do nothing but watch the pitiful shell that was left behind claw at her chest and neck in a desperate attempt to breathe.

From a place so far away that it sounded as if he was in a tunnel, I hear Edward calling my name. I´m fighting, but I can´t get to him. My lungs are burning and my throat feels raw from all my efforts to pull in some much needed oxygen.

Out of nowhere, strong arms take hold of me. One minute I´m kneeling and the next the wind is whooshing in my ears as I´m being lifted from the floor. Instantly, I can identify with Edward´s scent and I fight to get back to him.

"Isabella, breathe," he ordered with both hands cupping my cheeks. "Calm down, pussycat. Breathe with me," holding me tightly to him, I try to match each of my ragged breaths to the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

Five or six deep pulls and the worried green eyes of my personal savior come into view. Only that´s not all that comes, feelings of guilt, hurt, shame and defeat wash over me and I literally have a meltdown in his lap.

"S… Si… Sir… I… I´m…" was all I managed to get out. Words just wouldn´t come. In that moment, I hated myself more than anyone or anything else in the entire world. This was not how I envisioned as our first weekend together. I was beginning to think that just maybe I´d bitten off more than could chew.

"Shh," he whispered softly into my hair. "It´s okay, Isabella; I´m here now, just give yourself over to me and let me take care of you." Along with his soothing words, he gently stroked and caressed my naked flesh.

Instantly, I melted into his touch and all my anxiety at displeasing him fell away. When my breathing returned to normal and the fog had lifted, I was keenly aware of just how much I _was_ pleasing him. His very prominent and growing erection beneath me was indication enough that I hadn´t totally fucked things up for us. And like it had every other time, my body responded by releasing the moisture of my heightened arousal

With a gentle swat to my bottom, Edward ordered me to my feet. "Back in your waiting position pet," he commanded with another swat.

I returned to my spot in the foyer and this time I tried not to overreact when Edward went about the penthouse doing, I assume, whatever it was he did after a long day at work. I used this time to mentally chastise myself for overreacting. I was such a fucking idiot!

A very large percentage of his control over me was mental, and here I was freaking the fuck out over a simple mind game. He was trying to get inside my head! He knew that I would have some kind of reaction to his indifferent attitude to my presence.

Guess that´s why he´s the fucking experienced Dom and I´m the lowly novice sub in training. Busy with my internal monologue, I started slightly when Edward appeared at my side. "Hmmm…" he hummed darkly irritated that he'd caught me off guard. "It would seem that my little pet is a bit preoccupied, when her mind should be focused on me and only me; not on the trivial mishaps of her previous discretions." Naked feet peeking out of the legs of a pair of well-worn jeans came into my view, but I didn´t have time to dwell on any of it because the sound of a zipper caused my breathing to spike. Whether it was moving up or down, I couldn´t tell you, but the possibilities were still endless.

My reaction didn´t go unnoticed and the dark chuckle that followed only caused the muscles in my stomach to pull tighter with anticipation. Now we were getting somewhere! I prayed that my Master would give me an opportunity to show him just how grateful I was that he allowed me to serve him. Maybe if I did a good job it would overshadow any first impressions I may have given.

Once again my hopes were dashed as he began to speak. "My, my naughty girl," he said cryptically. "The smell of your arousal is giving your excitement away, and as much as that revelation is pleasing me right now, before I can let you give me a proper greeting there are a few things that need to discussed." Having not been given permission to speak yet, I remained silent and focused on keeping my breathing under control.

"Very impressive," he complemented when my breaths evened out. "Eyes up, pussycat," he commanded with a snap. When brown finally collided with green, it was clear that our connection had taken on a life of its own.

The fierce look in his darkening pools answered every unspoken question swirling around in my head. Sure, I´d fucked up and would probably fuck up plenty more along the way, but there was no doubt in my mind that I was doing the right thing. I was born to be a submissive. No, clarify; I was born to be _Edward´s_ submissive. I lived for the day that the word Master could fall from my lips as easy as the air I breathed, and not just swirl around inside my head.

My eyes glazed over at the sight in front of me. Sir was standing before me, shirtless, holding a black and pink leather collar adorned with a single shiny D -ring. The head of his straining member sat visible and just out of reach in the open crotch of his faded jeans. I swallowed thickly as a drop of pre-cum glistened in the slit of its engorged head.

Faster than the speed of light his hands were fisted in my hair tugging almost painfully. Green eyes blazed with a building fire that cautioned me to pay attention. "Your eyes belong up here, not on my fucking cock." A slow wicked smile crept up on his face and his next words caused me to shiver. "Isabella, we can do this the easy way or the hard, your choice. I have no problems altering my plans for this weekend to suit the needs of my naughty girl."

He let out a long and slow breath as he continued to study me. Not going to lie, this shit was turning me the fuck on; the dampness coating my inner thighs was testament to that fact. I bit my bottom lip and continued to stare up at him in wide-eyed wonder. If I lived to be a hundred, I would always question what I did to deserve the beautiful Adonis standing in front of me.

"God you´re so beautiful," he whispered more to himself than to me. "Do you have any idea how much it pleased me to come home to the sight of you naked and kneeling before me? I know that this our first full weekend together and you _will_ without a doubt mess up. Don´t let that discourage you. I need you to trust yourself and more importantly, I _need_ you to trust me. Can you do that for me, pussycat?" My flesh tingled where his fingers massaged my scalp. "You may answer me, pet."

"Yes, Sir," I barely whispered not trusting my own voice.

"And do you freely give yourself over to me, mind, body and soul, to do with as I so choose as long as it doesn´t present a direct danger or any permanent damage to you?"

"Yes, Sir," my voice trembled with my growing emotion.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, accept this collar as a symbol of my ownership of your body and all that it entails therein?"

This time I didn´t bother to hold back my emotions as I choked out, "Proudly, Sir; it would be an honor for your girl to have the privilege of wearing your collar." The emotion continued to build as I felt the gentle touch of my Master´s fingers and the coolness of the leather as he buckled the collar snuggly around my neck before locking it in place.

The heaviness of uncertainty that was once pressing hard against my chest immediately lifted and I could finally breathe again. I closed my eyes and a slow contented sigh escaped my lips and the feeling of finally being home enveloped me. My fingers twitched at my side with the need to touch it and validate that it was real. It was fight to the finish, but I held my position and didn´t move.

A second later when I opened my eyes I was greeted with the sight of Master languidly stroking his rock hard member. My mouth pooled with saliva just thinking about what was to come. Eyes fixed on my target, it barely registered that Sir was speaking to me. "I think my naughty pussycat should greet me properly by kissing my feet."

Not expecting him to say that, my brain was already instructing my mouth to open in preparation for the assault of his cock, so imagine my surprise when he says to kiss his feet. _Are you kidding me!_ At the mix-up my hesitation was visible and Master was not at all pleased by it. "Now, Isabella," he barked. "That is unless you have a problem and would like to use your safeword?"

_What? _

Not a chance in hell was that happening! I bent at the waist and the scent of Edward and Calvin Klein body was assaulted my already frazzled senses and calmed me instantly. My lips connected with the tops of his muscular feet and surprisingly, because it brought my Master so much pleasure, it felt like the most natural thing to do.

I placed two sensual kisses on each one of his beautiful feet, before returning to an upright position to await further instruction from my Master. Pride swelled deep in my chest at the look of sheer joy present on his beautiful face. I may have gotten off to a rocky start, but things were certainly looking up now.

"Very good girl," he praised caressing my cheek, "now open wide and show me how thankful you are to be wearing my collar." My first instinct was to grab a hold of his thighs and pull him closer, but he had other plans. "Ah ah ahh, naughty pets who misbehave don´t get to use their hands." The evil smirk that was plastered across his face only made me more determined to bring him to his knees.

_Game on Master! _

Leaning forward, I swirled my tongue around the head of his swollen dick. The guttural groan that slipped from his lips had my inner sex goddess fist pumping around the room. _I _was the one affecting him like this; it felt absolutely amazing.

Hollowing out my cheeks, I sucked and pulled, licked and nipped, until I felt his large cock pulsing on my tongue. "Fuck, pussycat," he hissed out in pleasure. "Take it," he grunted hitting the back of my throat. "Take my fucking cock! Suck it! Fuck… I´m so goddamn close!"

"Mmm…" I moaned just as I felt him hitting the back of my throat. Swallowing around his thick head, I was rewarded with another string of expletives.

"Holy fucking Shit," he hissed gripping a handful of my hair pressing my face flush with his pelvis. "Hold on, pet, I´m going fuck that hot little mouth of yours. Ungh… ungh…" he grunted tugging tighter and slamming into me. "Fuck pussycat, I´m cumming! Don´t you waste a drop! Shit, take it… ungh… take it… ungh… fuckkkkk…" he cried out blissfully as his body became taunt and stiff with his release.

Shot after shot of his hot seed flooded my throat and I took it. I took it all, not wanting to waste a single drop. My moaning was two-fold. A heat like I´d never known coursed through my veins as I drank down my Master´s salty-sweet essence.

Though it came secondary to Master´s pleasure, my own need was crippling. The desire to bring my legs together and relieve a fraction of the burning ache in my pussy was powerfully consuming. After licking him clean, Master staggered back and rested his palms on his knees.

"Fuck, pussycat," he smirked still fighting to slow his breathing. "That was fucking amazing." Tucking his now flaccid cock back into his jeans, he extended his hand and bid me to come. "Let´s have dinner, shall we?"

I would have gone to the moon as long as I got to hold his hand. While he heated up the dinner that Mrs. Cope had prepared for us, I set the table and listened to Master as he gave my instructions for tomorrow morning. Breakfast was to be prepared and on the table at 8 o´clock sharp, but before then I was responsible for getting in an hour of cardio in Master´s home gym. It was still up in the air as to whether or not I would be getting dressed tomorrow, so mentally I was preparing myself to spend the day naked and exposed. Ironically, it was already starting to feel quite natural to me. I basked in the fact that Master thought my body was perfect and loved having me on display for him.

Being the responsible and caring Dom that he was, Master informed me that Mojo, at the request of his nana, was spending the weekend on Bainbridge Island with Esme and Carlisle and that we would pick him up on Sunday. That was completely fine with me, anything to have Master Edward all to myself this weekend.

Dinner, what can I say; it was the ultimate fucking dining experience! Kneeling naked at his feet, Master hand-fed me filet mignon, new potatoes glazed in a white wine balsamic reduction and Caesar salad. Words could not express how erotic my entire dining experience was. By the time we made it to desert, I was a sopping mess. The silky sweet strawberry cheesecake did nothing to help my situation.

__FtLoD__

Butterflies attacked my stomach feeding on my nervous energy. The moment of truth had arrived and I was now standing outside the playroom door - which ironically resembled the wall - waiting to step into my destiny. My eyes were glued to the floor while Master punched in a sequence of numbers on a keypad behind a hidden panel. Damn, if it took all that to just get inside…

_I felt like I was waiting to step inside the bat cave!_

The smell of fresh leather and furniture polish assaulted my senses as the door slid open, scents so strong and erotic that they literally pull me inside. From what I could see the floors were a dark polished mahogany, but aside from that, I hadn´t been given permission to lift my head, so for now that´s all I could make out.

"Eyes up, pet," Master order in a serious tone, "you will be responsible for keeping this room and all of its contents cleaned and in perfect order. Since this is your first time in my playroom, I will be assisting you, but after this weekend you´re on your own, pussycat. So I suggest you pay close attention and ask questions when necessary."

My eyes took a moment to absorb in my surroundings, the room was large and spacious, almost intimidating. A king-sized four-poster bed made of a sturdy-looking mahogany wood took up residence in the far left corner of the room. The walls were painted a deep burgundy, resembling the color of an expensive aged wine. Tasteful erotic art hung haphazardly around the room. The entire atmosphere exuded raw sexuality. Arousal was pouring out of me like a faucet.

Moving me to the center of the room where a padded a table was located, Master instructed me to lie down. Once my hands and feet were restrained and I was spread out and at the mercy of my Master, he went about collecting the all that he would need to have his wicked way with me; my flesh tingled with anticipation.

I took that time to re-center myself and concentrate on my breathing. Closing my eyes, I willed my body to relax and go to a place where there were no worries. A place where my Master supplied my every need and there was no reason to have a care in the world; a place where my only concern was to please him.

The feeling of warm silk coming to rest on my already closed eyes caused my breath to hitch. Master´s warmth spread across my face as he spoke. "Tonight is about feeling pussycat," he explained slowly. "Just relax and enjoy the feeling of pleasure that only _I_ can bring you. For now, I want to hear how my touch is affecting you." He moved the blindfold back and forth across me heated flesh. "You may be as vocal as you like, unless I say otherwise. Lift your head for me sweet girl." I did as I was instructed and he secured the blindfold tightly to the back of my head. "What color are we pussycat?"

"Green, Sir," I replied confidently as my heart rate spiked with my excitement.

"Very good, now we´re going to play a little game," he informed me sounding a bit smug. I had as strong feeling, no matter how well I did or didn't do; he would still come out the winner. I shivered when I felt his lips brush across my ear. "I´m going to test your knowledge of various impact toys and implements," the feeling of something soft and light dancing around my nipples caused me to shudder.

"Sss…" I hissed in frustration, because as quickly as it appeared it vanished leaving me wanting and on edge.

"Such a responsive little thing," Master mused aloud. "I´m going to have so much fun playing with you, pet," pulling my puckered bud between his lips to emphasis his point, Master´s teeth closed down lightly on my nipple causing me to yelp in pleasure.

Master continued his assault on my breasts, sending my mind into a tailspin, and just when I thought I was going to explode I heard more that felt a resounding thwack against my swollen pussy. "Arrgggghhh…" I roared straining against the cuffs. "Sir, please," I whined thrashing my head wildly back and forth.

"Please what, naughty girl," he teased continuing his assault on my throbbing pussy.

"Please… ahhh… just please…" I begged in broken sentences. As much as I wanted to tell him what I wanted, I couldn´t verbalize my wants with so much sensation running rampart throughout my entire body. My breasts ached, my pussy throbbed, and the muscles in my stomach hurt from contracting so tightly; I was a fucking mess. "More…" I begged, "I need more."

The unmistakable lick of the slapper continued its brutal assault on my poor swollen pussy. This was turning out to be the best fucking night of my life! I knew that I would be asked in the not so distant future to recall everything that had been used to touch me, so I was desperately trying to store that information in a small corner of my mind.

_Thwack!_

"Mother fucker!" I yelped as the unmistakable flap of a crop landed on my clit. "Oh my fucking… ahh… _Jesus_!" The crop continued to lick across my sensitive flesh, leaving me feeling wanton and desperate.

"No, pussycat," he chuckled wickedly. "Nobody´s here but you and me, Jesus can´t save you now; I bet you want to cum don´t you, pussycat?"

"Oh my God, yesss…" I let out on a long moan. "Please, Sir… please may your girl cum?"

With one last flick of his wrist the crop gave my pulsing flesh one last slap, and then nothing! I thrashed and pulled at my restraints. Moaning and whining, I could feel moisture building in the corners of my eyes. Why was he stopping? Why was he doing this to me? I continued to shift and tug at the cuffs in frustrations.

"Patience, pet," he cooed licking the outer shell of my ear. His lips worked the sensitive flesh of my shoulders and neck with soft open-mouth kisses and nips. "I hope you´re keeping track of all that you´ve felt so far, because that will be the key to getting your reward."

His voice was low and it taunted me, but I was ready. So far he´d used a feather, a slapper, and a crop; oh, and let´s not forget his lips and teeth, wouldn´t want to lose out on a technicality.

The assault on my body continued. Bringing me dangerously close to the edge several times only to pull away and leave me wanting even more. Master worked my body into a sexual frenzy. Luckily, I had done my homework, because Master pulled out the big guns and tried to confuse my already frazzled mind.

I screamed until my throat felt raw when he moved the pin-wheel around my taunt peaks. The way the tiny metal teeth bit into my excited flesh made the liquid pooling between my legs increase ten-fold. Master pinched and tweaked my budding flesh in preparation for the nipple clamps.

"Deep breath, pussycat," Master instructed just as the clamp pinched my readied flesh. "Good girl, now tell me, what have you felt tonight?" He gave the chain on the nipple clamps a quick tug earning a scream. "Get the answer right and you get to cum."

This was too good to be true, but instead of waiting for the other shoe to drop, I tried to concentrate. "Oh please, Sir," I keened wantonly, "your girl has felt a crop, a feather, a slapper, a pin-wheeeeel…" The feel of a vibrator being pushed inside my pussy and coming to life caused my speech to falter. "Haaa… ahhh… Sir… oh my God… oh my God…" I chanted like the chorus to my favorite song.

"Wrong again, naughty girl," he seethed pushing the vibrator slowly in and out of my sopping hole. "Who the fuck gives you pleasure?"

"You, Sir," I replied shakily thrashing in my restraints. Emotionally, I was all over the place and physically, my body felt like it was about to explode.

"That´s right, cunt," he growled yanking my head to the side. "And you´d do well to fucking remember that. Now last chance, pussycat, what did you feel?"

"Your girl felt nipple clamps, Sir… nipple clamps…" tears of frustration and the need for some type of emotional release fell from my eyes soaking my blindfold. At the mention of the offending objects, Master tugged on the chain, sending a burst of pleasurable pain ripping through my body. "Aaa… fuck, fuck, _fuckkkk_…"

My stomach muscles clenched and released in a desperate attempt to hold back my orgasm. Every nerve ending in my body was a livewire; it would take virtually nothing to send me careening over the edge.

"Is that your final answer?" his dark and mysterious voice asked.

"No… please… noooo…" I screamed. "Your mouth… your mouth, a vibrator and your hands, Sir… this girl felt your mouth and your hands." My breath came out in a whoosh, when Master ripped away the vibrator and impaled me with his hot steel cock. "Son of a bitch! Please… can´t hold it… please… Sir" I begged out of fear. My body was so worked up that I just couldn´t hold it any longer.

"Fuck, pet," Master grunted breathily. "So fucking tight… so fucking... ungh… good… my pussy…" he pumped mercilessly, "this… _thrust_… is my … _thrust_… fucking pussy! Cum for me, pussycat!"

My back arched and my mouth opened, but not a sound could be heard save for the resounding slap of skin-on-skin, as I came harder than I ever had in my entire life. Rocked with tremors, my torso jerked and bucked as a fire of pure bliss coursed through my veins. I had no idea what if felt like to shoot up drugs, but I could certainly see how easily it was to become hooked. The euphoric feeling I got letting my body release all the pent-up tension could only be described as the perfect high.

Master continued to rock in and out of my body and just when I thought I had nothing left to give, a pinch to my clit and a swift upward thrust sent me spiraling out of control for a second time.

__FtLoD__

Spent, I had nothing left to give and so, I floated around lost between space and time and let my Master worry about the rest. When I came back to reality, I was safely ensconced in the softness of my Egyptian cotton sheet. Startled and confused, I immediately sought out the safety of my Master.

Feeling the emptiness beside me, my breath began to speed up and the room started spinning. Where was he? Why did he leave me? Just as felt the bubble of fear rising up my chest and slowly claw its way up my throat and to my lips, the bed dipped and a pair of strong arms enclosed around me.

Vaguely, I could make out the muffled sounds of screaming, but had no idea where it was coming from until Master spoke softly in my ear. "Shhh, sweetheart, I´m here," he soothed into my hair. "I didn´t mean for you to wake up alone. I had to take a phone call and didn´t want to disturb you. Shh, hush now, I´ve got you."

It was then that I realized the commotion was coming from inside of me; I clutched on to Master´s t-shirt and hung on for dear life. Finally settled enough to sleep, I snuggled into Master´s chest and drifted off into the dark abyss.

The rest the weekend flew by and before I knew it we were pulling up to the entrance of the ferry. Everyone was meeting at Esme and Carlisle´s for an early dinner; our busy schedules didn´t a lot for much family time, so we took advantage when we could and got together for planned and impromptu gatherings.

All morning, Edward had been alluding to some type of surprise he had for me, but no matter how much I begged, but he refused to give me any details. I whined, pouted, cussed, and even gave him a blow-job in the shower, but still he wouldn´t budge. My nerves were on edge and I´d become fidgety with anticipation.

By the time we pulled up to the big brick house on the island, I was two seconds away from bolting out of the car and up the driveway. Of course that was all just wishful thinking, since Edward insisted on being a gentleman and opening the car door for me. Pressing his delectable body flush with mine, my surprise and everything else was momentarily forgotten.

"You know that I love you right?" he asked dangerously close to my lips.

"As I love you," I replied closing the distance between us. As soon as our lips touched, the world fell away and there was no one else that mattered aside from Edward and me.

Slipping out my tongue, I ran it across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Edward didn´t disappoint as he welcomed my tongue into the sweet cavern of his mouth. All too soon, the need to breathe caused us to breakaway panting and needy. "God baby," he breathed pressing his growing erection into my belly, "You, my beautiful angel, are going to be the death of me. You´re insatiable, and as much as I want to throw you over the hood of my car and fuck you six ways to Sunday, we have to go inside before Mom comes out her looking for us."

As if on cue, Esme stepped out onto the porch. "Could you two get in here and stop making out in my driveway like two horny teenagers? My goodness," she huffed in mock indignation, "you would think that after spending the whole weekend locked up in Edward´s penthouse you´d have got enough of one another by now. You two are the last to arrive; even Emmett beat you here today."

"Mother," Edward groaned as he crossed the threshold with my face buried in his chest. I was completely mortified and the glowing blush rising up my cheeks was proof of that fact.

After giving Esme a hug and kiss, I left her and Edward in the foyer to head out in search of the others. Unfortunately, we were the last to arrive, so that left us to be the brunt of Emmett´s jokes. Following his booming laugh, I rounded the corner to the family room and froze in my tracks.

What the hell!

Staring up at me wide-eyed in the middle of the room was not one but _two_ Chihuahuas! Both dogs ran in my direction obviously happy to see me. Oh hell no, a certain green-eyed Adonis had a lot of fucking explaining to do.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Get Your Ass In Here, NOW!"

* * *

Well, I hope it was worth the wait, and I plan to move at warp speed from here on out! Training has begun and the contract has been signed and dated as well as both their limits list. I will post the contract and limits list on the outtakes page and the blog, just in case anyone is interested in reading them. Now leave me some love, because it´s not fair for you to get on my ass about updating and not a least leave me a smiley face. It´s only fair that you write too! Until next time check out some of my favorite writer´s that own my a$$ when I should be writing! Make sure you check out the blog for teasers and picspiration for the chapter! **www(.)fortheloveofdomination(.)blogspot(.)com**

**Krazi´s Rec Korner:**

**Beautiful Savage by readingmama**

**Victoria´s Secret by RobinFF**

**Crash by BelleDean**

**Hard Day´s Night by SexyLexiCullen**

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85**

**Fridays at Noon by troublefollows1017**

**Once Upon a Saturday by troublefollows1017**

**Meeting Myself by SammieLynnsMom**

**Stop by and check out these awesome stories! Leave the writers some love and tell ´em Krazi sent you!**


	20. Chapter 19: Real Life Outside of the

You´ve waited long enough, so I´m giving you an unbeta´d version, it will be edited, so overlook my mistakes for now! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! I own nothing! Consider yourself warned!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 19

Real Life… Outside of the Bubble… pt.1

EPOV

When my eyes fell on the green sign that indicated we´d finally made it to the Seattle city limits, I began to get antsy and fidget in my seat. Looking across the console to where my right hand lay entwined with Bella´s left, I couldn´t help but sigh as I gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

She was breathtaking!

I couldn´t remember a time in my life when I felt so content. Being with Bella was effortless, almost as natural as breathing; it was no wonder I was more than a bit disappointed that she had declined to move in with me. We had spent far too many years keeping our feelings for one another hidden, I was just ready to start making up for lost time.

What better way to better way to accomplish such a task than by having the woman of my dreams waiting to greet me every evening when I got home from a long day at the hospital. Bella was unconvinced and still a bit apprehensive about making such a large step in such a new relationship, arguing that it was way too soon and I might regret making such a rash decision.

_Like that would ever fucking happen_!

_I_ begged to differ, hence the reason I´ve been brooding for the last eighty or so miles. Thankfully, she had fallen asleep a few miles outside of Olympia and I was left to sulk in peace. Ever the persistent fucker, I decided to bide my time and bring the subject up again in a few days, if I could stand to be away from her that long. This past week and a half had been the best of my life; it was hard to remember life pre-Isabella, not that I wanted to anyway.

My girl was as stubborn as a damn mule, but I still planned to convince her to move in with me as soon as possible. I may have lost the battle, but I´ll be damned if I was about to lose the fucking war; I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. Hell, if push came to shove, I wasn´t above falling on my knees and begging. Yeah, safe to say, Isabella Swan definitely owns my sorry ass!

Looking up, I noticed that that the next exit was Alice and Jasper´s, God it would be so fucking easy just to bypass it and take the next one to my place; Bella would be none the wiser.

_That´s what you think pretty boy_!

Chuckling dryly at the voice ringing in my head, I ran a hand through my unruly mop of hair and exited the interstate. It was taking every ounce of willpower I had not to drive straight to my condo, take my naughty little pet directly to my playroom and fuck her pretty brains out. After which, I would tether her fine ass to my bed so she could never leave. Yeah, I´m one sick fucker!

_Tell me something I don´t know_!

Wishful thinking on my part, well for_ today_ at least it is. Cause this weekend, I fully planned on making just that and much, much more come to fruition. Isabella Swan was mines now. I owned her lock, stock and _orgasm_! She was… _my submissive_! Fuck, I wanted to yell that shit from the top of Mt. Rainier!

Just knowing that I was in possession of a signed and dated contract, giving me complete control of _my_ Isabella, had my dick twitching in my pants. I didn´t give a fuck that it was only a temporary training contract; Isabella was mine and that wasn´t going change – _not_ in this fucking lifetime _or_ the next!

My thoughts were interrupted by the gorgeous angel stirring to life next to me. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she gave me a sleepy grin and languidly stretched the kinks out of her body. Instantly, my cock sprung to life. _It´s going to be a long goddamn night! _I thought as Alice´s condo came into view.

Reluctantly, I pulled into the driveway, without bothering to kill the engine, I went around to the passenger´s side and opened Bella´s door. Pulling her into my arms all thoughts of leaving momentarily left my mind as her soft body melted into my embrace.

"Mmm…" she hummed, burrowing deeper into my chest. "I can´t believe I´m home already; it feels like we just left Forks." I tightened my hold on her, not ready to let the moment end. _I´m _home!That had me clenching my jaw in anger. _We_ should be home, not heading off in separate damn directions! I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to reign in my temper.

"Well, as soon as you started snoring like a chainsaw," I nipped on the delectable skin behind her ear, "I took the liberty of speeding up." I felt her stiffen and was able to move just as she raised her hand to swat at me playfully.

"You take that back," she pouted adorably. "I. Do. Not. Snore, _Edward!_" She was so fucking cute that I couldn´t help but grin like the love sick fool I was. Too bad that just angered her more. "Well, if you´re finished with the Cullen comedy hour," she huffed making her way to the driver´s side of her car, "I´d like pull my car into the garage now!" Pushing the button on the remote attached to her visor, the garage door went up revealing my most prized possession inside… _my Vanquish_!

Steeling my gaze, I glanced in her direction, "Isabella," I called darkly. It was a bitch move pulling the Dom card, but my girl needed to remember her place, even _outside_ of the playroom. I would never punish her of course, but watching her body shiver and her eyes lower automatically, had my cock weeping inside its denim prison.

"Sir," she whispered huskily from behind the curtain her thick mane was making. My girl was a natural, lowering her eyes automatically. Training Isabella was going to be like a dream come true.

In three quick strides, I was by her side crashing my lips to hers. _Damn, she tasted like heaven!_ Sucking her bottom lip into my mouth, I ground my raging hard-on into her thigh and plunged my tongue into her hot cavern when she opened to me. Momentarily lost, we shared one air supply, as my tongue explored every single inch of her sweet sanctuary.

My lungs burned, screaming for oxygen, but I couldn´t let go! _I never wanted to let go! _ Hitching her leg on my hip, Bella began to rub her wet heat against my thigh. Tiny fingers embedded themselves in the hairs at the nape of my neck, holding me in place. She was just as reluctant to let go as I was.

Eventually, basic human need caused to us both to pull away panting for oxygen, but still grinding and holding on to one another. I griped her thigh almost painfully as my hips rocked back and forth in time with hers. "Do you have _any_ idea how bad I want to bend you over the hood of this car and fuck you senseless for all the neighbors to see _and_ hear?" I asked pushing my erection against her scorching pussy, while I sucked on the spot behind her left ear.

"Yessss," she let out on a long hiss. "Please, I need you. Fuck me, Sir!"

For a brief moment, I was able to see the world through the eyes of an addict. I knew what it felt for the bottle, the pipe, the _fucking_ needle… I knew what it felt like for those motherfuckers to call to you. To sing to your fucking soul!

This beautiful Siren I was holding in my arms had done just that; with seven simple words she had released the Kraken, and I was no longer responsible for my actions. Reaching for the button on her jeans, I fully intended to give my naughty little minx _exactly_ what she asked for. Right here and now, for everyone to see._ Never_ had I been so reckless before, but fuck, I was on the verge of exploding.

A horn blaring out of nowhere caused me to jump back and an irritated "Fuck" to slip from my lips as I pulled Isabella tighter to my body to shield her from prying eyes. She tried to lower her leg, but I was having none of that shit. I rested my forehead against hers in an attempt to regain my bearings. "Don´t move," I hissed in her ear earning me a shiver and a quiet moan.

Whoever it was that was interrupting us was about to get their fucking head ripped off, and I planned to get away with murder. The fact that all the blood in my body was now residing in my dick was enough to cause me to _not_ be in my right mind. That little piece of evidence will come in handy for my insanity plea!

The sound of Jasper´s rumbling truck engine and the hum of the passenger side glass lowering told me all I needed to know. The sound of the annoying little pixie´s voice was an instant buzz kill. My poor dick scurried up in my belly like a ground hog that had just seen his shadow. Can you say, `six more fucking weeks of winter´; she might as well had poured a bucket of ice cold water on my fucking head.

"Edward," Ali screeched causing the neighborhood squirrels to scamper up into their little tree houses. "Can you _puh-lease_ tell me why in the hell you are dry humping my best friend like some horny teenager… _in my frickin´drive way?" _I released her leg and rubbed Bella´s back as she groaned into my chest; the heat of her blush could be felt through the layers of her clothing.

Clearing my throat, I turned to find my best friend and my meddling little sprite of a sister staring at me in anticipation. Jasper smirking like the smug country fucker that he was and Ali glaring at me with a perfectly razor-sharp eyebrow lifted in my direction. "Alice," I said in a tone that I reserved for my role as a Dom. "It would be in your best interest not to question what I do with _my_ sub." Before the last word was out of my mouth, Alice was sandwiched between Isabella and me, squealing while she choked the hell out of my girl.

_Damn, that girl was strong; she was like a fucking female version of Sampson!_

"Oh my God, Belly!" Alice screeched loudly, piercing my eardrums. "Congratulations! Now we´re _really _sisters; I can´t wait for you to meet the other subs from the club that I hang out with. We should _totally_ start planning your outfit for this Saturday. Oh my God… shopping! We _need_ to go shopping; I mean, you can´t be anything less than fierce when you make your debut as Edward´s new "collared", _air-quotes_, "sub! Oh… I almost forgot about the collar? Let me see it!" She immediately began clawing at Isabella´s clothing trying to get to her neck.

Alice´s mouth was moving a mile a minute and she hadn´t even bothered to take a breath. How she could make air quotes while still choking the shit out of Isabella was beyond me.

_Only fucking Alice!_

"Ali," Bella croaked painfully. "Can´t… _breathe_." I tried without much success to pry my suffocating girlfriend out of She-Ra´s powerful clutches before she crushed her sternum, but the task was proving to be futile on my part. Looking over my shoulder, I pleaded with eyes for Jasper to give me a little help; up until then, the fucker had just been standing there giggling like a teenage chick behind me.

Clearing his throat, "Mary Alice," Jasper drawled, lifting an eyebrow in authority. As if she had been electrocuted, Alice released Bella from her death-grip, and in the blink of an eye flitted to Jasper´s side. My sister never ceased to amaze me; she could go from being a Tasmanian devil to a meek little submissive lamb in a heartbeat. "Darlin´ it´s still early, do you need remindin´ _how_ you are to address a Dom?" Jasper questioned sternly. "I think a ball-gag and few minutes in the corner will help refresh your memory."

Isabella´s head lowered and her body inched closer to mine; no doubt she was being affected by the sound of Jazz´s voice. Even _I_ had to admit that fucker sounded kind of scary when he was in Dom mode. At least it would rein my sister in for a minute. But in no way was I fooling myself, as soon as their weekend play was over, and they would be back to Alice and Jasper, she´d be on my ass again. _Damn little pixie! _Inside, I was beaming, because I knew just how much it meant to her to see Isabella and me happy.

"Sorry Master Edward," Alice whispered, training her eyes on the concrete beneath her feet. "This one forgot her place, it will not happen again."

"No harm done, Alice," I responded, giving Jasper an answering wink to the smirk that was plastered across his smug ass face.

I had to give to old Jasper Whitlock, his hillbilly ass was able to do the unimaginable… _tame my fucking sister! _After many failed attempts with Ridlin, even Carlisle and Esme had given up on trying. Too bad I couldn´t stick my tongue out at her and sing _nanny, nanny boo-boo _like I wanted to! _What?_ I may be thirty-two years old, but I was still a fucking kid at heart, _especially _when it came to my baby sister.

Once all the commotion died down, I placed a chaste kiss on Bella´s lips and I sent her inside with Alice while I moved my car and replaced it with hers. Jazz and I caught up over a beer, while watching Mojo happily chase his own ass around the front yard.

Jazz let out a deep belly laugh when I confided in him that I was beginning to like little _Cujo_. No need to clean your glasses folks, you read it right the first time; our love/hate relationship was one I was slowly becoming to enjoy. I couldn´t wait until tomorrow, so I could start working on his surprise. That little fury fucker was going to owe me big time!

After I´d carried her and Mojo´s things inside, Bella walked me back out to my car. We both were in for a long day tomorrow and I needed to get home and prepare for my return to the hospital.

Heavyhearted, I backed out of the driveway and watched my girl as she stood there biting the shit out of her lip. No doubt thinking about the heated kiss we had just shared; I know my dick was still thinking about it.

Looks like I´ll be yanking one out in the shower as soon as I get to my place. I adjusted my throbbing length, hoping to at least keep that fucker at bay so I could drive home without getting into an accident.

To date, driving away from Alice´s, and leaving Bella behind was by far the hardest thing that I´d ever had to do in my life, but with optimism and a prayer that she would soon come around and move in with me; I made the twenty minute drive through the city to my empty condo. I would have the place to myself, since Mrs. Cope wasn´t due back until sometime Monday morning; at least I would be able to brood in peace.

_It´s official folks, Edward Cullen has grown a pussy!_

_You didn´t hear it from me though!_

__FtLoD__

A few hours later, I had checked in with the hospital, answered a few emails, and managed to grab a bite to eat before making my way into the shower. The water felt amazing pelting against my stiff muscles. Moving under the spray, I closed my eyes and instantly my mind replayed the images of the shower I had with my naughty pussycat in Forks this past weekend.

I swear if I concentrated hard enough, I could feel her tight heat wrapped around my throbbing cock. Reaching for the strawberry scented shampoo that Bella had forgotten in my bathroom; I squirted a generous amount in my hand and lathered-up the raging beast weeping for attention between my legs. "Ahh…" I sighed tightening my grip around my thick shaft minutely.

The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin, made for a melodious rhythm as I pounded in and out of my naughty girl´s tight pussy. "Fuck," I hissed when I squeezed the bulbous head of my dick on the upstroke.

I was so fucking close that it didn´t take but a few more purposeful stokes to send me soaring into the pleasurable abyss. My body rocked and shuddered while flashes of white light burst from behind my eyelids; "Bella," slipped from my lips in a gurgled cry as I paid homage to the beauty who had stolen my heart.

"Damn," I panted from exertion, watching as the last of my seed slipped down the drain in a spinning vortex. Once I was able to steady my breathing I quickly washed up and exited the shower. Looking at the clock, I let out a relieved breath knowing that my girl would soon be calling to say goodnight. As per my command, Isabella was to get no less than eight hours of sleep a night unless she was wearing my collar.

I had just slipped under the covers when my cell began to play Isabella´s ringtone. Grinning like a fool, I wasted no time sliding the blinking arrow to the right so I could greet my beauty. "Good evening, Isabella," I addressed in a serious yet husky tone. "Are you ready to call it a night my pet?"

My question was met with a sniffle that morphed into an all out sob as my beautiful angel wept in my ear. It took some effort to calm her down, so I could find out what exactly it was that was upsetting her. I held my breath and fisted my hair, praying the whole time that she wasn´t having second thoughts about signing the contract.

Call me paranoid, but I was still waiting for the other shoe to drop; things had been a bit too perfect for me and Bella thus far, and I couldn´t help but feel like trouble was looming somewhere beyond the horizon.

Relieved that I was not responsible for her tears, my blood boiled when she finally told me what was. I could kill that fucker, Black! No, I _mean _I could literally wrap my hands around his neck, squeeze, effectively cutting off his air supply until that no good bastard passed the _fuck _away! My jaw clenched and unclenched in frustration as I listened helplessly to her broken sobs.

Still reeling from the entire Jacob/Leah fiasco, I wasn´t entirely surprised when my girl hiccupped that she needed me, and couldn´t sleep without me. Internally, my inner teenager fist pumped because she didn´t want Alice, she wanted _me_; but the adult side of my psyche was also reeling from the sounds of her pained cries.

The mere thought of my beautiful girl suffering from distress of any kind had me leaping into action; without a second thought as to what I was doing, I grabbed my things for the next day and headed over to Alice´s.

Imagine my surprise when I entered her bedroom and found her curled-up in a tiny ball in the center of the bed; wearing nothing but one of my dress shirts and a pair of boy shorts, fast asleep with her cell phone still clutched in her hands.

I frowned deeply when I noticed the tears that had dried on her flawless alabaster skin. Carefully, I pried the phone from her clutches and placed it on the dresser.

I let out a long breath that I didn´t even realize I was holding; it released all the tension from my body to simply see that my promise to come had done its job in putting her mind at ease. My heart swelled with love and pride, it was still so surreal to me that after all these years Bella and I were finally together.

Mojo´s little head had popped up from its spot on Bella´s abdomen, he cracked open an eye at the sound of me entering the bedroom. From the look on his face, I swear he was saying, "It´s about fucking time that you got here! So, I guess you want to move huh?" As if in silent confirmation, I gave my head a slight nod in his direction and watched gaping like a fish as he hopped down and leisurely strolled to his own bed. _Un-fucking-believable!_ I was _definitely_ keeping the promise that I´d made to him on our way to Forks Saturday!

After taking care of my nightly needs, I stripped down to my boxers and groaned at the sight of my straining erection. Being this close to Bella was causing my body to react in ways that it never had before. I was insatiable when it came to this woman!

I was hard as a fucking rock as slipped into bed behind my girl, feeling her heat so close to my body had my cock throbbing with need, but sadly, my needs would have to wait. For tonight, I just needed to sleep knowing that my girl was safe and sound, wrapped tightly in my arms.

Pulling her body flush with mine, I let out a sigh of contentment and felt my body relax into Bella´s. The sound of a soft sigh and "Edward" slipping from her pouty lips as her body melted into my embrace, lulled me into a deep sleep. This is how we were meant to be to be, every single day of our lives!

__FtLoD__

Propped up on my elbow, I stared down at the sleeping angel lying next to me, attempting to memorize every one of her delicate features. The clock on my cell phone already read 4:30 and I knew that I needed to get up and get a shower if I was going to make it to the hospital by no later than half past five. Sadly, I´d been staring at Bella for the past fifteen minutes or so, and it was getting me nowhere.

_Nowhere! I beg to differ_ says my morning wood, twitching to get his point across.

Unable to stop myself, I tentatively reached out and brushed a strand of Bella´s brown locks away from her face. "Mmm…" she moaned, stirring slightly in her sleep. She settled deeper into the covers and continued to breathe evenly. God, she was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her.

I smiled widely; Bella was what I would categorize as a natural beauty. She didn´t need to cake on a lot of make-up to be absolutely stunning. Her heart-shaped face and blemish-free alabaster skin gave her a regal beauty that couldn´t be duplicated by weekly Botox injections or countless plastic surgeries. I believe Lady GaGa said it best, "She was born this way!" Couldn´t have said it better myself.

My heart fluttered in my chest; words would never be enough to express just how much I loved this woman. Fortunately for me, I could spend the rest of my life _showing _her what simple words would never be able to convey. "If you don´t stop staring at me, I´m going to develop a complex." Bella rasped, voice thick with sleep. Even with the signs of last night´s slumber thick in her throat, she still sounded sexy as hell.

A low growl rumbled deep in my chest as she burrowed deeper into her pillow, pressing her pert little ass against my tented boxers. Gripping her hips, I stilled her movements. "Don´t play with fire, little girl," I warned, bringing her hand down to feel just how serious I was. "You just _might_ get burned."

Her tiny hand wrapped around my length, giving it a not so gentle squeeze. I hissed at the sensation, her touch felt like fire searing my rock-hard skin. "Is that a _threat_ or a promise, _Sir_," she challenged, giving just as good as she got. Never one to be out done, I thought it best to _show _her, rather than verbalize my response to her very valid question.

Bringing the arm that was thrown lazily across her stomach lower, I dipped two fingers in the apex between her legs and found that she was more than ready for me. My girl was soaked. Taking two of my fingers and sliding them into her heated core, I began to pump slowly in and out of her center, purposely avoiding her needy little clit.

New to the game of seduction, my girl was calling uncle long before I was. "Please," she hissed, sounding needy and desperate. "God, I need you baby… I need you so bad." The shear desperation that was dripping from her voice had me jumping into action. How could I ever deny this beautiful creature anything?

Kissing my way across her shoulder, her collarbone, up her neck to her pillow-soft lips, I nipped and sucked at her warm tender flesh until I reached my destination. She moaned into my mouth as my hand made quick work of her shirt and cupped her beautiful breast. "Fuck, Bella," I moaned into her mouth, "You´re so fucking perfect!"

I was going out of my mind with need. I had to taste her, taste every inch of her sweet flesh. Starting with her luscious mounds, I began to lick and suck her left breast while my hand tugged and teased her right.

Bella´s slender fingers buried themselves in my hair, forcing to me to stay where she needed me. My fingers kept up their slow and torturous rhythm, while I continued to worship my girl´s ample chest. When I had sufficiently paid homage to both delectable mounds, it was time to set my sights lower.

The sounds coming from somewhere deep inside Bella when my lips finally made contact with her swollen clit had my dick begging for a chance to get in on the action. Arching, her back left the bed completely, sending me deeper into her wet core. As my tongue and fingers worked to bring her to climax, Bella continued to mumble incoherently.

"Yes, yes, yes," she panted loudly, completely disregarding the two sleeping humans downstairs. I really hoped Jazz and Ali still slept like the dead. "More, baby more! Edward, I´m so close… please…" she whined thrashing from side to side.

Picking up the pace, I rubbed Bella´s sweet-spot with each thrust of my fingers. Sucking her pebbled jewel into my mouth, I had her screaming my name in a matter of seconds as my teeth sunk into her pulsating nub. "Edwardddddd…" she screamed in wild abandon, cumming all over my tongue.

I licked and lapped at all she gave me, refusing to waste one single drop of the precious liquid spewing from her body. After drinking from my own personal Bella fountain, I kissed my way up her body in search of her lips. The taste of her essence on my tongue had her moaning into my mouth as I kissed her passionately.

Bella seemed to have a few ideas of her own as her tiny hands gripped my ass and none to subtly she coaxed me toward her mouth. Happy to oblige, I straddled her chest and held my breath in anticipation for what was surely to come. I watched with rapt fascination as my naughty little vixen released my throbbing cock from the confines of my boxers only to encase me with her hot little mouth.

Looking up at me from under her lashes, she batted those innocent fucking doe eyes at me while the tip of her tongue peeked out and began to tease the head of my dick. "Fuck, baby," I hissed, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to keep from blowing my load too soon.

My cock may have been the first one that Bella sucked, but it was fucking obvious that my girl had studied up on the subject. I was literally two seconds away from losing my shit, and the way she was kneading my ass cheeks as she teased my slit, wasn´t fucking helping!

"Ungh," I grunted, reaching back to rub her sensitive clit. "Holy fucking shit!" I cried as I watched her run her magic tongue from base to tip on the underside of my cock. "That´s fucking it," I growled quickly moving off the bed and shedding my clothes.

Getting ready for work was the last thing on my mind as I slid into bed and brought Bella´s naked body flush with mine. Lips locked in slow sensuous kisses that were unhurried and full of meaning. This was the woman of my dreams and I intended to take my time worshiping her beautiful body. Open and spread for me I made lazy circles around Bella´s throbbing clit as my tongue languidly danced with hers.

Snaking her arms around my neck, Bella moaned into my mouth. Cupping my cheek and stroking my morning stubble, she pulled back to look me in the eye. "Make love to me Edward." It was a quiet yet simple request that I had no problem whatsoever honoring.

Rolling us over so that Bella's back was to my front, she brought one of her knees up to her chest opening herself up to me. I wasted no time slipping into her warm center. The faintest cry of pleasure slipped from her lips as I began to watch myself slowly move in out and out of her core. "God baby, you feel so good," I grunted between thrust. "So wet, so fucking tight for me…" As much as my body craved more, I wanted to just focus Bella and what she needed.

"Ahh…" she sighed, lips falling open in unadulterated bliss. "Feels… ungh… Edward feels so good. Need more… baby I need more. Harder Edward, please!" That´s my girl, tell me what it is you want.

Pulling out, I wasted no time sheathing myself inside her warmth once she was on her back. "Shit", we both hissed at the reconnection of our flesh. "Like that baby?" I questioned as my pace began to pick up.

"Yes… fuck yes," she cried in wild abandon. "Right there Edward… ungh… so fucking full…"

Throwing her leg over my shoulder, I sunk deeper into her center. Panting with exertion from the sheer force in which I was pumping in and out of her tightness, my lungs burned from the morning workout they were receiving. My fingers dug into the fleshy meat of her high while my other hand kneaded and teased her breast.

"Fuck," I gritted through my teeth, "tight fucking pussy… ungh… mine! This… ungh… is my… ungh… fucking pussy!" I thrust deeper inside her claiming, marking my territory. If I had my way no one would ever touch her like this again. The thought of being Bella's first, last, and had my loins aching for release.

With my forearms bearing the brunt of my weight, I thrust my dick even deeper into Bella´s tight confines, fucking her with complete abandon. The banging of the headboard against the wall was a nice complement to each one of my powerful thrust. Bella´s walls fluttered around my length, making me clench me teeth in an effort to stave off my impending release.

"Aaa…" she cried, fisting the pillow under her head. "I´m so close, Edward, please… I need to cum." Her teeth gnawed at her lip in concentration, almost as if she was trying to fight off her release.

Immediately, I picked up on what she was doing. As if it was the most natural thing to do, my girl was waiting for me to give her permission to cum. An animalistic growl ripped through my chest and after a few more deep thrusts, I ordered my girl to cum. "Give it to Bella," I breathed into the shell of her ear. "Let go for me baby. I want to feel you cum all over my cock!"

"Aaaa…" she let out on a single long breath. I watched in amazement as my girl fell off the edge for a second time in less than fifteen minutes. Watching my girl´s eyes widen in surprise and her pouty lips fall slack as the sexist fucking moan I ever heard comes from somewhere deep inside of her had me wanting more.

I was a greedy bastard and was in no way ready to stop fucking Bella´s sweet pussy, so I wasted no time ordering her to her knees. "Turn around and get on your knees for me baby," I requested, momentarily disengaging myself from her heat. "Hold on baby," I ordered right before I slammed into her from behind. "This is going to be hard and fucking fast." Digging my fingers into her hips, I pulled her to meet each one of my powerful thrusts.

"Oh my fucking…" Bella screamed choking on the last word. "Harder, Edward… please… harder! God, please… fuck me harder!" My balls tightened at the sound of her words. Fuck, her dirty words shoot straight to my dick.

"Lay on your stomach baby," pushing into her back, I emphasized my point. Holding her down with one hand and bracing myself with the other, I pounded in and out of her like my life depended on it. "You like that don´t you? How I my dick is pounding in and out of your tight little pussy! Fuck, Bella… you´re so goddamn tight."

Bella continued to mewl and whine from my vicious assault on her all too willing pussy. "Shit," I growled feeling the coil deep in the pit of my stomach began to snap. "I´m not going to last Bella; baby, I need to cum with me. Now…" I managed to grit out just as I erupted into flames and my orgasm ripped through my body. "Sonofabitch!"

My body continued to thrust automatically, as I felt Bella´s tight walls milk my cock with her orgasm. Moments felt like years and time eventually ceased to exist altogether as we both fell into a sweaty heap, panting loudly we both struggled to gain composure. Reluctantly, I disentangled my body from hers and made my way into the bathroom.

Had it not been for the sick children and my understanding colleagues waiting, some more patiently for others, for me at the hospital, I would have never left Bella´s side this morning. Unfortunately, real life was summoning both of us back into its time-consuming clutches and our little bubble had to be popped.

On my way out the door, I paused to take one last look at the sleeping angel lying naked in the center of the bed. She was absolutely stunning and before I could stop myself, my lips were pressing down against her forehead.

_Home!_

That was the only word that came to mind when describing the way that I was feeling. _She_ was my home. I could still taste the salt on her skin from our earlier round of lovemaking. After pulling the comforter over her body and checking to make sure the alarm was set on her phone, I headed off to the hospital; an hour and a half late, but with a shit-eating grin plastered all over my face.

_Whoever said that `the best part of waking up was Folders in your cup´ clearly had never woken up with Isabella Marie Swan!_

_ _FtLoD__

"Maggie," I greeted the silver-haired RN on duty, "could you discontinue the IV fluids in room 420, but leave the catheter please; depending on how the night goes she may need another round of antibiotics, and administer another round of anti-seizure meds in 423 please." I scribbled a few notes along with my orders on the two respective charts and handed them over to the elderly woman sitting behind the desk. "If anyone needs me I´ll be in my office catching up on some paperwork." I left the quiet nurses station and head down the corridor to my office, praying to God that I didn´t encounter anyone along the way.

Lucky for me I made it to my office without any interruptions. As soon as my ass connected with the soft Italian leather of my desk chair, I released an elongated sigh. Never would I regret getting Esme to remodel my office at the hospital, nor would I give a second though to the seventy-five thousand dollars I spent on my R.A. Mobli Italian made office furniture.

This fucking chair was orgasm inducing! I couldn´t wait to play doctor with my naughty pet all over said furniture. _Jesus, now I´m hard! _Rubbing my dick through the thin material of my scrubs, I wondered if Bella wouldn´t mind giving me a little pick-me up over the phone.

God, I missed her!

It was only Tuesday and already my ass was dragging. I guess working a forty-eight hour shift with only four hours of sleep on the couch in my office, no matter how comfortable it was, _may _have something to do with my less than stellar mood.

Several times I had to internally reprimand myself for being short with the staff. The general fatigue, and the fact that I had spent absolutely no time with Bella since our return from Fork wasn´t helping my disposition any either. It had been what, 48 hours and I was already suffering from withdrawals.

Could I be anymore pussy-whipped?

_Well, well, well… the big bad Dom has finally met his match!_ My conscience sneered annoyingly. _Isabella Swan´s walking around Seattle with your balls in her briefcase! Wait until the boys hear about this!_

I scoffed loudly at the absurdity of my thoughts, because we all knew that the women in our lives _all_ had us by the balls. And where Bella, Alice and even my mother may have had Jasper, Carlisle and I figuratively, Rose _literally _had Em´s balls rolling around somewhere in the city in her bottomless Gucci bag.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the disturbing thoughts before they could go any farther. Suddenly the thought of my brother´s balls and what Rosalie _may _or _may not_ have been doing to them was making me nauseous.

Instead of Emmett´s genitals, my eyes wandered to the heavy platinum picture frame sitting on my desk. Bella had surprised me with it Sunday morning before I left Forks. In it was a picture of she and I at the small carnival we took Seth to in Port Angeles on Saturday night; I assumed it was taken by Seth when neither one of us were paying attention.

In the picture she was pouting adorably as I placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her small nose. It was snapped right after I had stolen the last bite of Bella´s prized winning corndog, causing her beautiful face to fall into to a pout. She had been moaning and groaning the entire time, about just how good it tasted and I couldn´t resist.

Watching Bella slide an extra-long corndog that was about the same girth as my dick in and out of her pouty lips had my cock screaming for release. And if I couldn´t satiate the beast that was attempting to claw its way out of my suddenly too tight jeans, then my tastes buds were the next best thing.

I grinned like a love-sick fool at my girl pouting adorably while I kissed the tip of her nose in the form of an apology. Needless-to-say, all was forgiven when I presented her with another one of the obscene snacks just before we headed back to Charlie´s.

Despite the fatigue and all-around crankiness that was now coursing through my body, Bella continued to be the one bright spot in my day; I couldn´t help the smile that instantaneously lifted my lips anytime I thought of my beautiful girl… _my beautiful submissive._

Looking at the clock on the wall, I sent up a silent thank you to the powers that be. It was only 8:45 and I was praying that Bella wouldn´t mind helping me release a little pent up frustration before she went to bed. Thankfully, my office door had a combination lock on it; once activated, I would have to get up and physically open it if someone knocked as oppose to them just walking in.

Situating myself comfortably in my chair, I loosened the drawstring on my scrubs and eased my hand inside. A quiet sigh slipped through my lips as soon as my hand made contact with my cotton covered cock. "Fuck that feels good," I moaned to myself, enjoying the friction my hand was causing.

Primed and ready, I reached across my desk for my phone, so I could get my naughty little vixen on the line and froze. Outside my office, I could hear voices. It sounded like someone was arguing and things were beginning to get out of hand.

What the fuck was going on out there?

Reluctantly, I tucked in my shirt and retied my pants. Being the attending physician on duty, this unfortunately fell under my list of things to do. Making my way to the door, I felt the hairs rising on the back of my neck when I recognized the voice that was on the other side. What the fuck was _she_ doing here?

_Tanya fucking Denali, just what I didn´t need tonight!_

"Excuse me, Miss, but you can´t just barge in there," the poor nurse argued.

"Listen, _Tia_," Tanya sneered, after a slight pause. I imagine it was to read the young lady´s nametag. "_I _am Dr. Cullen´s girlfriend and you would do well to show me some respect. My boyfriend is a very important person around here!"

_What the fuck!_

_She´s my what!_

_Oh hell no!_

* * *

_Okay, leave me some love and I promise you´ll get part two in a week, if not sooner. It´s with the betas, soooo you know what that means... you´ve got to give a little to get a little! lol! Just kidding, but not about the reviews! For those of you who were wondering where she was, Ms. Denalli made a quick appearance and trust me she´s not going away quietly! _

**_Quick announcement:_**

_For the Love of Domination along with its blog has been nominated for several Tomato Soup awards! Squeee! Thanks to any and everyone who felt my work was good enough for such an honor! Swing on by and give me a vote, but only if you think I deserve it! thetomatosoupaward(.)blogspot(.)com be sure to remove the parenthesis! Voting will be open until September 26!_

**Krazi´s Rec Korner:**

**Beautiful Savage by readingmama**

**Victoria´s Secret by RobinFF**

**Crash by BelleDean**

**Hard Day´s Night by SexyLexiCullen**

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85**

**The Vagina Monologues by jtmd24**

**The Procrustean Bed by gemini13me**

**Fridays at Noon by troublefollows1017**

**Once Upon a Saturday by troublefollows1017**

**Meeting Myself by SammieLynnsMom**

**Stop by and check out these awesome stories! Leave the writers some love and tell ´em Krazi sent you!**


	21. Chapter 20: Real Life pt2

**Well, here´s the second half of the chapter as promised! Hope all of you naughty pets enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and please, keep them coming! Now on with the show!**

**Thanks a million to my awesome beta, famaggiolo, she works her magic to make all my work readable!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! I own nothing! Consider yourself warned!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 20

Real Life… Outside of the Bubble… pt. 2

_**Previously in FtLoD…**_

"_Listen, Tia," Tanya sneered, after a slight pause. I imagine it was to read the young lady´s nametag. "I am Dr. Cullen´s girlfriend and you would do well to show me some respect. My boyfriend is a very important person around here!" _

_What the fuck!_

_She´s my what!_

_Oh hell no!_

**EPOV**

I was fucking livid!

Tanya was taking this shit too far!

Who the fuck did she think she was coming into _my_ hospital and causing a fucking scene! Unable to contain my rage, I practically ripped the door off of the hinges trying to get it open. Tia, the young CNA that worked the nightshift nearly jumped out of her scrubs at my approach.

Tanya, however, took it upon herself to try and seize the moment by slithering to my side. "There you are Eddie," she whined batting her fake-ass eyelashes at me in what I could only describe as a desperate attempt at being sexy. I on the other hand threw up a little in my mouth. "Tell this… this _woman_," she rudely spat in Tia´s direction, "_who_ I am. I don´t like the way she was speaking to me. It was rude and extremely disrespectful."

The more Tanya spoke, the angrier I became. Her voice sounded like nails running down a chalkboard, the sound did nothing but grate on my nerves. Looking to my shaken staff member, who was clearly torn as to what she should do, I spoke kindly. "I´m sorry, Tia, there´s been a serious misunderstanding," I explained looking her directly in the eye. "Could please return to the nurse´s station and call downstairs and have Tyler come up immediately. "I´ll see to Ms. Denali while you handle that." Stepping aside so the delusional bitch could come into my office, I gave a conspiratorial wink in Tia directions as Tanya huffed her pass me.

Little did she know that Tia was on her way to have security come upstairs and escort her crazy ass right out the front door, making her smugness very short-lived. As soon as Tia was out of earshot, I closed the door and turned my murderous glare on Tanya. "What the fuck, are you doing here?" I growled, wasting no time with pleasantries.

"Oh, don´t act like that Eddie," she purred, placing a well-manicured finger on my chest. I cringed at the contact. "You disappear for weeks without so much as a word, and this is how you treat me after I´ve spent my entire holiday worried sick about you?" she pouted. God, this woman had some kind of nerve!

Why the fuck couldn´t she take a hint?

Pushing her hand away from my chest with just a bit more force than necessary, I moved to stand behind my desk, putting some much-needed distance between us. "Look Tanya," I said pinching the bridge of my nose in an attempt to reel in my growing ire. "I don´t fucking answer to you, never have, never will! What we had," indicating between the two of us, "_was an arrangement,_" I enunciated each word as if I was speaking to one of my young patients.

"That, was over the minute I shredded the fucking contract. You know what over means don´t you?" I asked rhetorically. Not expecting an answer, I continued on with my spiel, "No! Let me explain it to you. It means finished, done_, _and_ move-the-fuck-on already_! This will be the _last _time that I will say this, I do not now, nor will I ever want a fucking relationship with you!"

She just stood there with her mouth open gaping like a fish; clearly my declaration put her at a loss for word. Thankfully, Tyler chose that moment to knock on the door. "Saved by the fucking bell," I growled on my way to the door.

"Is everything all right in here Dr. Cullen," Tyler asked, eyeballing Tanya suspiciously.

"Not anymore, Tyler," I conceded clapping him on the shoulder. Without sparing so much as a glance in Tanya´s direction, I ordered Tyler to escort her out of the building and see to it personally that she never be allowed to set foot back on the premises again.

Being that we were a children´s facility we had very strict policies concerning security; the safety and wellbeing of our young patients was always first and foremost in our minds. "Thank you Tyler, I hope this doesn't ruin the rest of your evening.

Tyler dismissed my gratitude with a wave of his hand, "No worries, Dr. C," he assured me in his deep baritone voice. "Just doing my job," raising an eyebrow, he returned his attention back to the irate woman standing next to him. "You heard Dr. Cullen, let´s go Ma´am," Tyler said reaching to take hold of Tanya´s elbow. Outwardly seething, Tanya refused to go down without a fight.

Jerking away from him, Tanya turned her icy-blue glare in my direction. "How _dare_ you treat me this way Edward," she seethed with rage, "after all I all I did for you!" Did for me… _pfft! _

_What the hell was she talking about?_

My baffled expression at the nonsense spewing out of Tanya´s mouth only caused her to rant even more foolishness. "I´ll fucking ruin you, Edward Cullen! Do you hear me! You fucking bastard! I. Will. Ruin. You! _Nob_odytreats me like this and gets away with it! I will bury you!" she screamed as Tyler grabbed her with a bit more force this time, pulling her towards the door.

Thankfully, she didn´t try a second attempt at escaping. I´d never hit a woman outside of _consensual_ sexual pleasure, and I didn't want to start today, but Tanya was seriously pushing my fucking buttons.

Looking up, I leaned down on my desk to support my weight on my clenched fists, "Tanya," I spoke in an eerily calm voice. "I wouldn´t go around issuing idle threats if I were you." For the briefest of seconds the look of unadulterated fear flashed in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

A smugness I couldn´t contain propelled me forward. "It would be wise of you to remember the paperwork that _you_ were all too _eager_ to sign. My advice to you is, _don´t_ start a war that we both know you´re_ not_ equipped to win." I could see the moment my words knocked the wind from her sails and in a tone of boredom, I decided to throw out as an afterthought, "Also if you could kindly keep your voice down, you _are _in a hospital full of sick children or did you forget _that _too? That´ll be all Tyler, thank you." I said dismissing him and Tanya both at the same time.

"Fuck," I barked out into the empty space as soon as my door was closed. What was up with that crazy ass bitch? Why couldn´t she just except that we didn´t work and move the fuck on? I ran an angry hand through my hair in an effort to calm myself. I wanted to fucking hit something! Hard!

When I was finally able to regain a small semblance of my composure, I quickly sent a text message to Jasper. I wanted him to document what had happened in my office tonight, if push came to shove I had no problem taking out a restraining order on Tanya. Jasper had explained to me that it was best to have as much evidence as possible, because if we ended up taking the matter before a judge all that would work in our favor.

Personally, I was hoping it didn't come to that, but I could never be too careful, especially now that Isabella was in the picture. I could give less than two fucks about what Tanya did to me or my reputation, but I would kill that fucking bitch before I let her hurt my Isabella.

I only personally knew of one Dom that had experienced a similar situation with a lovesick sub that stalked him long after he ended their contract. From what I could remember of the unfortunate fiasco, the sub ended up being charged with attempted murder when she kidnapped his then girlfriend and tried to set the poor woman on fire in a cabin up in the Rainier Mountains.

From the bits and pieces I´d picked up on at the club, the crazy fucker was sent to prison for a fairly long time. Even after justice was served, Amun and Kebi´s lives were never the same. As soon as the verdict was handed down, he moved her to the other side of the world. Last I heard they were married with 1.5 kids, deliriously happy living on a small island in Fiji.

Not the kind of _shit _I want to experience firsthand!

I paced the length of my office, back and forth, trying desperately to wrap my head around the shit that just happened. I thought for sure I'd gotten rid of Tanya's psychotic ass before I left for Switzerland.

For her to once again show up at my place of work and cause a scene was throwing up all kinds of serious red flags. Tugging at my already disheveled hair, I continued to mumble to myself as I tried to wrap my head around things. When did shit get this bad?

_That´s why I´ve only had two collared subs before Isabella; shit just got too messy over time!_

Cleary the girl was delusional, if she thought for one second; I would choose _her _over Isabella. I breathed out a sigh, grateful that she had no idea that I had already moved on. Now that I had my sweet angel in my life, I would rather die than let her go.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was beginning to think that perhaps Tanya _was_ stalking me. Damn, this was why I did extensive background checks on my subs, to weed out the fucking nut jobs!

My initial search into Tanya´s background raised no red flags, but maybe it wouldn´t hurt to put a call into Jenks and have him dig a little deeper into things. The buzzing of my pager signified that duty called and I was forced to table my personal problems for the time being and go back to being a doctor.

One of my regulars was brought in through emergency and sent the rest of my night into a tailspin. I barely had time to shoot Bella a quick text before she went to bed. By the time I made it home Wednesday morning my ass was dragging. Poor Mrs. Cope refused to stop fussing over me.

She worried that I would fall asleep at the breakfast table before I finished the omelet she _insisted_ on making for me. I managed to eat all of it along with a glass of juice and two slices of wheat toast, before exhaustion threatened to take me under. Satisfied I wouldn´t starve to death while I slept, Mrs. Cope shooed me off to bed, stating that we´d catch-up later.

Showered and free from the grit and grime of a forty-eight hour shift and an ugly altercation with Tanya, I sank down into my Tempur-Pedic mattress and pillow and fucking purred with satisfaction.

Fuck, I was happy to be home.

The only thing missing now was the warm body of the love of my life. Keeping with my pussy-whipped status, I´d brought my picture frame home with me, so I could show Mrs. Cope _my _Bella. She was incredible! My girl even made an impression on print!

To say Mrs. Cope was excited to meet Bella was an understatement; I practically choked on my omelet when she offered to stick around this weekend to make sure we had enough to eat. Using work as an excuse, I promised that Bella and I would have dinner here next Monday.

I didn't need any witnesses present for what I had in store for my naughty little pussycat this weekend. Fucking her on every available hard surface in my condo was definitely at the top of my very long list of things to do. So, you can see why it wouldn't be a good idea to allow Mrs. Cope to miss out on her weekly visit to her sister's.

_I´d hate to give the old gal a heart attack!_

_FtLoD_

By the time Thursday rolled around, I was beginning to think that the chances of Bella and I getting to spend the entire weekend together, uninterrupted, was going to be next to impossible. I had two new cases to come in Wednesday afternoon, and to top it off we were short- staffed.

Giving up around noon, I sent Bella a text before scrubbing into surgery that we wouldn´t be able to play this weekend. I didn't want to get her there on Friday, only to be called into the hospital during the night or Saturday morning. To say my attitude took a nosedive would be putting it mildly!

_I was the fucking Grinch that stole the OR!_

Everybody who´d worked over the holidays was trying to get this weekend off. Technically, I was high enough in the food chain that I wouldn´t be affected by the shortage, but I wanted to give the people who kept things running smoothly in my absence a bit of a respite. Selflessly, I´d volunteered to pick up the slack and help out wherever I was needed; I´m just an all-around fucking good guy.

_A fucking horny guy, but good nonetheless!_

By 10 o´clock Thursday night, I´d officially had enough! It was becoming harder and harder to go without seeing Bella. All the texting and clipped phone conversations were doing nothing but teasing me. Several times I found myself being short with the nurses and aids, due to my own sexual frustrations.

It was hard to believe that for years I was married to my job and was able to survive on playing once or twice a month, with no other sexual intercourse in between and it didn´t bother me. Three weeks with Bella and I was officially a sex-addict!

_Hello, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, and I´m addicted to Isabella Marie Swan´s pussy!_

"_Hello Edward, welcome!"_

_Can you say in-fucking-sane?_

"You know, you´re going to be bald by the end of the night, if you don´t stop tugging at your hair," my father commented, materializing out of nowhere at my side.

"Hmph…" was my intelligent response. I was in no mood to chitchat, especially not with the all-wise and all-knowing Carlisle Cullen.

"Aww… come on, son," he cooed, playfully trying to pinch my cheek.

"Cut it out, _Dad_," I snapped a little too forcefully, while I swatted his hand away. "Need I remind you that this is a hospital, _Dr. Cullen,_ full of sick children; we don´t have time for this type of carrying on." I smirked, satisfied with myself that I had thoroughly chastised my creator and mentor. "Now get back to work," I laughed, unable to keep with my tough-guy persona.

"Well son, I am highly impressed that you can still speak like an intelligent physician," he eyeballed me skeptically, fighting back his own smile. "Seeing how your damn hair is standing up all over your head like Jack Nicholson in The Shining!"

That did it; all seriousness flew out of the window, when my father began to chant, "Red Rum, red rum" in front of the two CNA´s sitting at the nurse´s station. Elizabeth and Casey did little to hide their laughter as their shoulders shook and tears slowly began to trickle down their cheeks.

Frustrated, for more reasons than one, I attempted to smooth the mop on top of my head, which only caused them to laugh harder. My hair was a lost cause and so was my present company. Huffing in irritation, I finished notating my orders in the chart I was working on and turned to leave. "I´m glad you all have nothing better to do around here, except laugh it up with the boss."

I leaned over the counter and mock-glared at the two women sitting behind the desk, "Remember that when it´s time for your annual reviews at the end of the month." I gave them each a wink and the famous Cullen crooked-grin and made my way down the hall to my office.

"God, son," my father commented, taking a seat in the chair across from me. "I´ve waited a lifetime to see you like this."

My brow furrowed at his odd choice of words. "Please tell me you´re not getting a kick out seeing me tired and frustrated?" I asked, just a tad bit annoyed with him at the moment.

"Hell no, boy," he rebutted resting his elbows on his knees, "I was _referring_ to being pussy-whipped, son! It´s a good look for you," he smirked, leaning back and crossing an ankle over his knee.

My eyes went wide, and I swear my face was as red as a damn tomato. I couldn't believe my dad just accused me of being _pussy-whipped_! The prim and proper Carlisle Cullen didn't usually speak that way.

No, that was Emmett´s job!

Speechless, I could only sit there with my mouth hanging open staring at my dad in disbelief. Internally, I was debating whether to give him a high-five or wash his mouth out with hand soap.

"Oh close your damn mouth, Edward," he scolded jokingly. "I may be old, but I´m not dead. I know that Bella´s driving around somewhere in Seattle with your balls in her purse. Where the hell do you think Esme keeps mine?"

Okay, now I think I just threw up a little in my mouth!

Clearly, the word _balls_ and my _mother´s name_ should _never _be used in the same sentence. This was all too much to take in and I had to stop my father from talking, before I needed to go find some bleach for my brain. "Dad," I groaned rubbing a hand down my face, "I _really_ need to get back to work."

As much as I hated paperwork, I would do a mountain of that shit if it meant I could get rid of my father and put an end to this fucked-up conversation. "If you care anything about my sanity, you will leave my office right now." My voice came out muffle sounding as I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh, come on now, son," dad said, sounding a bit more serious this time. "I guess what I´m trying to is, that I´m happy for you… for both of you. Bella has always been like a daughter to me and I couldn´t have picked a better young woman myself for you to share your life with."

My brow furrowed and I peeked up at my father between the spaces in my fingers. Was he serious? Was he really happy for Bella and me? I thought sure he would at least have a tiny problem with our age difference. "You mean it?" I asked hesitantly. "It doesn´t bother that I´m so much older than she is?" I knew that my mother supported my relationship with Bella, but Carlisle and I really hadn´t talked about it.

"Of course I am Edward," his words leaving no room for doubt. "And as far as your age-difference is concerned, I could care less, if it doesn´t bother you it definitely doesn´t bother me," he shrugged indifferently.

Every ounce of tension left my body, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to talk to Bella. To _see_ her! To feel her warm skin next to mine, her body writhing beneath me with need.

I wanted to hear scream my name as my dick pushed in and out of her tight heat. Lost in my own sexual fantasy, I forgot all about the man sitting across from me. God is it hot in here or is it just me? Tugging at my collar, my clothes were suddenly feeling a bit constricting.

"Ahem…" Carlisle clearing his throat brought me out of my lustful haze and sent my boner running off into the sunset. "It´s obvious that your mind is on a petite brunette staying at your sister´s house and not here," he chuckled. "Why don't you get out of here and go spend a nice long weekend with your girl. It may be your last one for a while." I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by my father speaking, "Don´t worry about coverage. Dr. Scott and Dr. Biers will be here along with a handful of residents and interns."

After thanking my father profusely, I grabbed all my shit and got the hell out of there before he could change his mind. In no time flat, I was weaving through the quiet streets of Seattle and headed home.

Bella was scheduled to go to spa with Alice and Rose tomorrow, so I made a mental note to call Beth in the morning and let her know exactly how I wanted my girl waxed before entering my playroom tomorrow night.

Laying my cell on the nightstand, l heaved out a relaxed breath. Everything was taken care of and tomorrow should go off without a hitch. After thanking me a million and one times for the gift I´d purchased for her, my mother offered to pick up Mojo from Alice´s tomorrow and keep him and his little surprise until Sunday. I couldn´t wait to see the look on Bella´s face when she finally sees what it is.

My cell buzzed and I immediately knew who it was. Someone was going to get a spanking tomorrow for not getting her mandatory eight hours of sleep. My heart fluttered in my chest and it took all of my restraint not to get in my car and drive over to Alice´s when I read what she wrote.

**Sir – I know that I should be sleeping, and I was… honest. But I had a dream and now I can´t sleep. I´m hot Sir; it feels like I´m burning. I need you, bad… REALLY BAD! Please, is there any way that I can see you tomorrow? Even if it´s only for just a little while? I need to see you. It hurts, Sir, down there. But I didn't touch it, I promise! I would never touch Sir´s pussy without permission. Okay, you´re probably busy, saving lives and all. Your girl knows that she will be punished for breaking curfew, but she just had to let you know that you own her dreams as well. I will gladly take whatever form of punishment you deem necessary. Goodnight, Sir. I love you! – pet**

I must have read Isabella´s text twenty times before reaching over into my nightstand and pulling out some lube. In no time at all I was screaming Isabella´s name, while cum shot out of my cock in thick white spurts, landing all over my chest.

It took me a minute to calm my breathing and regain my faculties enough to get cleaned up. No longer anxious, I fell into a peaceful sleep, with thoughts of putting out my girl´s fire all weekend long.

__FtLoD__

Friday morning came and with it anticipation unlike I´d never known. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. After speaking with Beth, I did something I hadn´t done for a long time. I took Mrs. Cope out to lunch and then drove her to Port Angeles myself; even took a minute to have a cup of coffee and a piece of German chocolate cake with her and her sister Cora.

By the time I made it back to Seattle it was a quarter to six and I knew that Isabella was waiting for me. Rosalie had called me after she´d dropped Isabella off at Escala to let me know that she was over thinking things as usual.

I expected her to be a bit nervous, having sprung my change of plans on her at the last minute, so I wasn´t surprised by her state-of-mind. That´s why I took a few extra minutes after parking my car to get into the right headspace. Isabella was upstairs waiting for her Dominant, not her sweet loving boyfriend.

Even though she was technically still in training, I needed go in ruling by an iron hand. Tough love was what it was going to take to get Isabella to see that as long as she placed her trust in me, I would always take care of her. When I knew I was ready, I made my way to the private elevator and up to my penthouse.

The sight that greeted me when I stepped off of the elevator was one that I would never tire seeing. Isabella, _my submissive, _was kneeling perfectly before me in her waiting position. Instantly, my cock stood up and took notice. It was going to be a long fucking night, and I was going to have to pace myself to keep from shoving my dick inside her tight heat prematurely.

Knees shoulder width apart, open, and exposed for my eyes to take in her beautiful pussy. Glistening and smooth, save for the thin landing strip that I´ve allowed her to keep as a trial basis. Ass resting on her heels, fingers clasped loosely behind her head pushing her delectable breasts up and out in offering to me.

By the stiff set of her shoulders and the fact that she hasn´t taken a visible breath since I´ve been standing here, lets me know that she was feeling extremely vulnerable under my scrutiny. Good! I want to get inside her head.

Inhaling quietly, I breathed in the tangy sweet aroma of her excitement. She´s so fucking wet for me! The growing bulge in the front of my pants was increasing in its intensity and getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

I prided myself on my restraint, but _damn_, even _I_ had my limits!

Making a slight adjustment to my crotch, I left Isabella to stew and headed into the living room. As was my custom, I left her without a word to see if she was going to A: remain in the right headspace and trust that there was a method to my madness, or B: get inside her own head and start second-guessing herself, giving no conscience thought to her Dom´s wants and needs.

Even before the onset of a mild panic attack, I know which one she´d choose. I´m already to jumping into action at the first sign of distress, and slowly, I bring my girl back down to where she needs to be. The moment soon passes and Isabella is back in her waiting position while I´m off to take a much-needed cold shower.

My naughty little pet and I go through the Friday evening collaring ritual and to show her gratitude, she sucked the hell out of my dick and has me cumming faster than you can say, `Chrystal Geyser please´. It was safe to say that the night started off with a bang! My girl had caused me to work up an appetite.

_I was fucking famished!_

Kneeling beside the kitchen table like a good little pet, I fed Isabella from my plate before having her meet me outside the playroom. Each time her lips wrapped around my fingers and her tongue peeked out to clean my digits, I nearly came in my pants.

This was definitely something we would be experiencing often. And by the way the scent of my pet´s arousal hung thick in the air, she was totally in agreement.

Once I got Isabella situated on my padded table, I stood back and just took in the scene before me. Seeing my girl blindfolded and handcuffed to my table had my cock weeping in anticipation. Releasing the top button on my jeans and lowering my zipper just a fraction, I willed my wayward cock to calm the fuck down.

"_Easy boy,"_ I mentally pleaded, giving my cock a tight squeeze, _"soon, I promise." _Watching Isabella´s flawless skin tinge pink and erupt into gooseflesh each time my crop landed on her body was driving me to the brink of insanity.

Guttural moans and desperate pleas for more fell from her lips like a prayer. Over and over, I worked her body. Memorizing every sound, every arch of her back, every pull she made on the restraints. The way her voice dropped an octave when I yanked the chain on the nipple clamps attached to her rock-hard nubs and simultaneously spanked her entire pussy with my riding crop.

My mouth watered at the sight of tiny beads of perspiration gathering in the valley of her breast. I was fighting a losing battle. Try I as I might, I couldn´t contain the beast that was clawing its way out of me. Painfully hard, I watch in rapt fascination as the purple vibrator I was using to tease Isabella with; would disappear inside her slick core over and over again.

Unable stand the separation, I slammed my cock into her tight pussy and began to show it no mercy. I pounded and pounded until my balls were soaked in my pussycat´s juices. Never had I cum so hard before in my entire life.

The walls of my girl´s pussy milked me to the point where I was feeling lightheaded. Spent and thoroughly satisfied, I just laid there, my entire body felt like gelatin and my semi-flaccid cock was still tucked safely inside Isabella´s dripping heat. I listened as her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest.

God this must be heaven, because there´s no way hell could feel this good! It wasn´t until Isabella started to shiver did I come out my orgasmic-induced haze and tended to my pets needs. Knowing that she would be clingy and emotional after such an intense session, I made plans to sleep with her in the submissive bedroom.

Tomorrow would be a new day and with it would come new challenges and experiences. I couldn´t wait to see the expression on my naughty girls face when she finds out that she´ll be sleeping on a small air mattress in my room, tethered to my bed. Allowing me to wake up at all hours of the night and take full advantage of her sweet mouth and tight little pussy.

After a mini-meltdown, Isabella and I fell into a deep sleep. The stressful week, coupled with tonight´s playtime had finally taken a toll on us both.

__FtLoD__

A mixture of mouthwatering aromas roused me from a deep sleep. Rubbing the haze from my eyes, it was the breathtaking vision directly in front of me that got my full attention. And I do my _full_ attention!

When I focused my sight on Isabella, kneeling at the foot of the bed, clad in only a pair of sheer black thigh-high stockings, like it was the most natural fucking thing to do, I nearly lost my shit. My morning wood pitched a family-sized tent under the sheet that was haphazardly thrown across my lap and I let out a feral growl of appreciation.

_Fuck me sideways!_

My girl was fucking flawless in her service to me!

In two seconds flat my body was engulfed in flames. It took strength that I didn´t even know I possessed to hold me in my spot on the bed. Instead of pulling Isabella onto the bed with me, and fillher with my concrete rod, I stroked my length and committed her beauty to memory.

The utter look of serenity on her face, the way her silky mahogany locks cascaded in soft waves down her back, falling into the perfect arch that had her luscious breast jutting up and out in offering to me. The evidence of what she was doing to me was obvious in the way that my cock was damn near weeping at the sight of my beautiful submissive.

_In charge my ass, this fucking woman owns me!_

Grabbing the base of my cock with one hand, I began pleasuring myself using long purposeful strokes with the other. "Good morning, pet," I said huskily as my voice was still thick with sleep.

_Silence! _

My girl was a fast learner. Continuing on my path of self-pleasure, "Is there a reason why you chose to ignore my instructions to have my breakfast _on the table_ at eight o´clock this morning?" I asked coloring my tone with indifference. _More silence! _I smirked,"You may answer girl."

"Good morning, Sir," she whispered timidly. "Umm… I thought… I mean… no…" she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and slowly began again. I did my best to mask the swell of pride that surged throughout my entire body at her effort to correct herself. "This girl, Sir, she only wanted to show her gratitude to you, for taking such good care of her last night. This one meant no disrespect and is willing to take whatever punishment Sir deems necessary."

The look of sheer determination on her face was almost endearing. Between sentences she assaulted that plump bottom lip of hers, but held her gaze steadfast. She had balls, I´d give her that much!

But that still didn´t negate the fact that she had defied me, not once, but _twice_ this week. As much as I wanted to let things slide, she had to be punished. I refuse to be a pussy instead of the dominant that she needed, and I didn´t want to make her a weak sub either.

_Oh come on! _M_y _conscience screamed at me, _we both know that you´re going to get more out of this than she is, just like you did last night! Cut the poor girl some fucking slack and let´s get our dick wet! _After a quiet second of mulling over the words ringing inside my head, I had an epiphany.

I _could_ have my cake and eat it too, metaphorically speaking of course. My conscience was one brilliant motherfucker! Not only could I get my dick wet, but also my naughty little pet would get her punishment in the process!

_Brilliant! _

Kill two birds with one fucking stone, or in this case one fucking rock-hard cock! I´m one smart son of a bitch! With a wicked gleam in my eye, I threw back the sheet, putting my thick shaft on full display for my pussycat to see.

Her eyes glazed over and she swallowed thickly. Letting my head fall back against the pillow it was propped upon, I let out a hearty laugh. Isabella was staring at my dick like an alcoholic would a stiff drink after a long dry-spell. That just made me want her all the fucking more. Wasting no time, I ordered my girl to join me on the bed.

By now, breakfast was a distant memory.

Gripping her forearms, I pulled Isabella´s body flush to my chest and whispered darkly in her ear, "You knew about the rules pet, but _yet_ you chose to defy me, not once, but twice this week." My fingers were digging into the flesh of her arms, and as sick and twisted as it may have seemed, the idea of leaving my mark on her had my dick twitching against her thigh. "What kind of Dom would I be if I let that slide?" I asked rhetorically, knowing that she wouldn´t dare answer me.

Her breath was coming in shallow pants, tickling the heated flesh of my neck. Running my nose along the skin of her bare shoulder to the shell of her ear, I felt her shudder as my tongue dipped behind her lobe for a taste.

It was exquisite! Isabella´s florally sweet flavor danced across my taste buds. "Mmmm," I moaned into her neck, "You taste fucking amazing, and now I´m going to use you for my fucking pleasure! You are _not _allowed to cum, until I fucking say so!" My entire little speech was spent running the head of my thick cock through her wet-folds, coating it with her juices. "Maybe your little punishment will teach you to follow rules; they exist for a _fucking_ reason!"

Her breath hitched and a resounding "Fuck" fell from her lips as I pushed into her forcefully. Pumping my dick in and out of her wet heat, I had to bite back the urge to fucking blow my load prematurely.

She was so tight and wet; it was like heaven on earth being sheathed inside of her. "Oh shit, oh shit, ohhhh…" she chanted like it was some kind of mantra. "Shit, shit, shit, shit… Fuck… that feels… God…" she groaned, eyes rolling back in her head.

Fuck!

Hearing her scream like that was doing nothing to help my composure, so I decided to pull rank. "Shut! _thrust_ The! _thrust_ Fuck! _thrust_… UP!" I ordered slamming into her to emphasize each word. "Make yourself useful and hold that tight little pussy open while I fill it with my fucking cock!"

My greedy pussycat did just as she was told, reaching over her delectable ass to spread her beautiful pussy open for me. Jesus Christ, I got lightheaded at the feeling this new angle brought. "Ungh, fuck me," I grunted into her neck. "Damn, pussycat, your shit just got even tighter! Damn that feels so fucking good… wet… yeah… ungh…" I rambled nonsensically.

Digging my heels into the mattress, I continued to thrust in and out of Isabella with wild abandon. Never had a woman made me feel so fucking turned on before; I wanted to stay buried deep in my girl´s center for the rest of my life, but yet I felt like I couldn't go deep enough.

Wrapping my hand around her loose tresses, I whispered, "Now show me how much you appreciate the gift of having my cock buried to the hilt in that filthy cunt of yours." Gripping her hair a little tighter, I continued, "Now fuck yourself using my cock! I want you to ride my cock and ride it hard!"

Bracing herself with a hand on each side of my body, I watched with rapt fascination as Isabella began to impale herself with my cock over and over and over again. By far the hottest fucking thing ever! Isabella rode my like the Lone Ranger rode Tonto!

Fueled by desire and lust, Isabella held my gaze the entire time she was fucking herself. The dilating of her pupils and the fluttering of her walls signified to me that she was getting close. Determined not to fail, pussycat sunk her teeth into the plumpness of her bottom lip so she wouldn´t cry out in pleasure.

Knowing that I had no intention of letting her cum, I let her ride me a few minutes longer. Each time I sunk into her tightness, her rock-hard nipples brushed against my own, causing jolts of electricity to surge throughout my entire body.

Goddamn, she feels good!

My balls were starting to tighten and I could feel myself teetering on the edge, but I was far from done. Flipping Isabella, so that she was laying flat on her stomach with her ass perched up in the air; I slammed into her with enough force to drive her forward.

She fisted the sheets as I pounded in and out of her. Gripping her tiny waste for better leverage, I stroked and stroked, until the sight of my dick disappearing in and out of her pussy was too much to bear.

"Fuckkkkk…" I cried out as I ripped my cock from her body and shot my load all over her pussy and ass. "Ungh… Christ… I´m fucking… shit…" I grunted through clenched teeth. Forcing my eyes open, I watched as the last spurts of my hot spunk coated her sweaty glistening flesh.

"Goddamn pussycat," I panted, milking the last of my seed from my body. "You look so fucking hot all covered in my spunk, I think I´ll let you wear that for a little while longer." I rolled over on my back and just stared at the ceiling while my breathing slowed down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my naughty little pussycat clenching and unclenching her thighs in an attempt to get some relief. Without warning my hand connected with her ass. _Thwack! _"I swear if you do that again, I will lock you in a chastity belt, _after_ I turn your ass a nice shade of red!"

Isabella let out a barely audible squeak of surprise, but otherwise kept her composure. My girl was so primed and ready, the scent of her arousal was permeating the entire room; we were going to have lots of fun today.

__FtLoD__

After a light lunch of fruit, cheese, and deli meats and a little sparkling grape juice, I gave Isabella instructions to take a short nap and meet me in the playroom at exactly five o´clock.

Standing in the doorway, I knew that Isabella could sense my presence; her body language gave her away every time. Moving her to the far left wall, I had her kneel in front of the mirror with her arms handcuffed above her head. Even with the cold shower and jacking off that I´d just done, this beautiful vision before me had my cock pressing painfully against my zipper.

My girl was not making this easy!

"Look at you," I spoke meeting her eyes with mine in the mirror. "Handcuffed and totally at my mercy. Whatever will I do with you?" I pretended to ponder.

I quirked a brow in her direction when she let a moan escape her lips, "The same fucking rules apply, _Isabella_, I don´t want to hear a fucking peep or I´ll gag that fucking mouth of yours right after I fill it with my cock."

Turns out that my girl was from the show-me-state, because ten minutes later; she was tied to my padded table with my cock moving in and out of her throat, and fuck me, pet knew how to suck my cock. She swallowed around the head of my dick and that was my undoing; I spewed my seed down her throat and like the good girl she was, she took every last drop I had to give her.

We spent a couple of hours in the playroom and when I say it was a totally new experience for me, I kid you not. Isabella´s body reacted to my control as if she was a seasoned submissive and had been serving me for years instead of days.

Introducing Bella to rope bondage, after placing a small ball-gag in her mouth, I spanked her swollen pussy until she was begging me to let her cum. Well as best as she could around the gag.

_I´m such and evil bastard!_

Determined to give my girl one hell of an orgasm for being such a good pet today, I alternated between spanking and rubbing her g-spot roughly. "Ungh… ungh… unghhhhhh…" Isabella grunted around the gag. It was getting harder and harder to keep my dick in my pants. So much so that I had to eventually let it hang out to get some relief.

Reaching over to the small table that I used to keep my toys at the ready, I grabbed a vibrating wand and placed it on Isabella´s clit. Starting on a low setting, I watched as my girl thrashed her head from side to side trying to fight off the inevitable. Not wanting her to fail, I gave her the command that would set her free. "Let it go, pet," I ordered sternly, staring into her glazed over eyes.

Garbled grunts, guttural groans, and mumbled expletives fell from her lips as the damn broke and she squirted her excitement all over me. Tears of relief and pleasure cascaded in a steady stream from her eyes into her hair. Wanting, no, _needing_ to hear her voice, I removed the gag just before burying myself to the hilt in her pussy.

"Motherfuck," I hissed, feeling her juices coat my balls and run down my leg. "Let me hear you pet, let me hear how good it feels to have my cock inside of you."

"Yes, yes, yes…" she screamed, all the while fighting against her restraints. "Fuck, Sir… ahhhh… sooo… good… your girl… ahhhh…. _Sirrrrrrr…" _She made absolutely no sense, but somehow I still knew exactly what my girl needed.

"My pussy," I claimed with each thrust of my hips, "this _stroke_ is _stroke_ my _stroke_ fucking _stroke _pussy! I´m not going to last much longer, ungh…" I thrust harder, addicted to the way her pussy felt clinching around me. No longer able to hold back, I exploded taking my girl over the edge with me. "Cum, Isabella," I demanded swiveling my hips to hit the sweetest of her spots.

Automatically, her walls tightened around me and milk the shit out of my cock. I came so fucking hard that my knees buckled and I swear I could see blue birds flying around my fucking head. "Holy fucking shit!" I gasped, collapsing on top of Isabella´s trembling body.

She was so spent that her mouth was hanging open, but there was no sound coming out. Her body began to shake uncontrollably with all the endorphins that were running amuck all throughout her body. "Shit," I hissed, jumping into action and removing the ropes. Once I got her limbs free, her body fell limp against the table. Drenched in sweat, and smelling like nothing but pure unadulterated sex, she was the most beautiful creature I´d ever laid eyes on.

Gathering Isabella in my arms, I carried her into my bedroom and headed for the master bathroom. After testing the water to make sure the temperature was perfect, I lowered her limp body into the tub before sliding in behind her. "Isabella, you may speak freely, but remain respectful while we are in here," I told her, stroking her cheek lightly. "How are you feeling, pet?"

"Mmm…" she moaned snuggling deeper into my chest, "like my bones have turn to jello, and I´m tingly all over, Sir." Her eyes fluttered closed as she let out a huge yawn. Our time in the playroom had taken its toll on her, physically and emotionally; it was time to get my little one to bed.

Having the forethought to prepare a light dinner and keep it warming while we played, I bathed my naughty little minx, taking care to be extra gentle and attentive her lower half, and then fed her a bowl of warm potato and cheese soup with a bit of sourdough bread.

She practically fell asleep in the bowl.

Once I was satisfied that she´d had enough to withstand what I had planned for her throughout the night, I tethered her to my bed by her collar and lowered her to the air mattress that I´d put down earlier.

I purposely only had one orgasm tonight, so that I could wake my pussycat up during the night to fuck that tight pussy and hot little mouth of hers. Setting my alarm for 2:30 and then again at 4:30, I settled in for a short nap.

__FtLoD__

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," Seth greeted as soon as Bella and I stepped off the elevator into the lobby.

"Seth," I sighed in mock exasperation. "How many times have I told you to call me Edward?" He grinned at my teasing, so I added as an afterthought, "Dr. Cullen is my father, you know the old blond-haired guy who swings by from time to time? Besides, I´m much better-looking," we all chuckled at my comment.

"I am so telling Carlisle what you said," Bella giggled, lacing her fingers with my own.

"I´ll just deny it," I retorted giving her hand a squeeze.

Seth just watched our interaction with a huge toothy-grin on his face. "Edward, you did good, sir. You two look very happy."

It was Bella who spoke up before I had a chance to respond, "Seth, it just so happens that my little brother´s name is Seth too, so I would really appreciate it if you would call me Bella instead of Ms. Swan." Leaning in, she stage-whispered, "Besides, I´m not _that_ old," causing us all to laugh again.

We said our goodbyes and headed for the door leading to the parking garage, but before we could pass through Bella turned back to where Seth was standing. "Oh and Seth," she called getting his attention, before turning to look me in the eye, "I´m the lucky one." With a sexy smirk in my direction, she took off for my car, putting a little extra swing in her hips.

My feet were cemented in place as I became hypnotized by the gentle sway of her hips. Immediately, my mind went back to the second time I woke her up this morning. Bella and I had talked about working on stretching her anally, and I couldn't wait to bury my cock in her tight ass.

Her assignment for the week was to start using her butt plug. Up until now, I had only used my fingers a few times to pleasure her, but this morning when I fucked her pussy while teasing her puckered hole with a glass butt plug was fucking amazing! If I thought she was tight before, having the plug in made her damn near impenetrable.

_Fuck! _

My cock was getting hard just thinking about it but before I could let my fantasies carry me away; my beautiful angel´s voice broke me from my reverie. "If you´re just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open all day let me know and I´ll drive my own car."

I growled as I stalked over to her, delighting in the fact that she was inching backwards towards the passenger side of my car. When there was nowhere else for her to go, I brought my body flush with hers and watched as the cool metal of the car caused Goosebumps to form all over her skin.

My fingers ghosted down her body, skimming over the sides of her breasts as my hands came to rest on her hips. Pulling Bella even closer, her eyes widened when she felt the evidence of what she was doing to me.

Fingers digging, tongue lapping, nose skimming, I drove her crazy with the faintest of my touches. "Remember the old saying pussycat, he who laughs last… laughs best," I whispered darkly before sinking my teeth into her earlobe.

Bella´s breath hitched and she visibly shuddered at my comment, but before she could recover I stepped away to opened the car door. "Tease," she accused as she slid into the front seat. She pouted nearly the entire trip to my parent´s house; it was too fucking adorable.

"You know that I love you right?" I asked as I pulled Bella from the car and lightly brushed my lips across hers.

"As I love you," she replied closing the distance between us. As soon as our lips touched, the world fell away and there was nothing else that mattered outside of Bella and me, well nothing except my mother, who had incredibly bad timing.

"Could you two get in here and stop making out in my driveway like two horny teenagers? My goodness," she huffed in mock indignation, "you would think that after spending the whole weekend locked up in Edward´s penthouse you´d have gotten enough of one another by now. You two are the last to arrive; even Emmett beat you here today."

"Guess everybody´s waiting on us," I whispered into Bella´s hair, seeing that her face was buried in my chest. "Let´s go inside."

"Aww," she whined petulantly into my chest, "do we have to?"

"Come on," I chuckled, patting her lightly on the ass, "you want your surprise or not?" That got her moving, albeit reluctantly, she at least was moving towards the door.

"Mother," I groaned, but smirked cockily when Isabella kept on down the hall.

"Oh don´t you mother me, young man," she playfully scolded, pulling me in for a hug. "I´m so happy for you two I could just burst." She caressed my cheek and I was unable but to stop myself from leaning in to her touch; it truly was like no other.

"Oh sweetheart," mother called as I turned to walk away, "thank you again for Cinnamon, she´s just the sweetest thing ever, and let me tell you, she already has a thing for your father. Was Bella surprised when you showed her the pictures of Marley?" mother asked, looking expectantly.

"Uhh…" I stammered looking around anywhere but at my mother. "I kind of…" My words were cut off by the sound of Bella´s voice.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Get Your Ass In Here, NOW!"

"Eddie, you´ve got some s´plainin to do," Emmett said in a high-pitched womanly voice, causing Alice and Jasper to double over with laughter.

Ignoring my audience, I moved to the center of the room where Bella was standing staring at the little white Chihuahua dancing around her feet.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I confessed. "I got _us_ another dog, babe. Surprise! I just thought that maybe now since we have each other, Mojo might want somebody too." Notice I said _us_ people, as in `sharing is caring´! I´ve always got something up my sleeve.

_Four, three, two…_

"Oh Edward, she´s adorable," Bella squealed, leaping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. And like the good gentleman my father had raised me to be, I filled each one of my hands with an ample amount of her ass; you know to keep her from falling.

Showering my face with kisses, Bella had completely forgotten about the room full of people staring at us with their mouths hanging open. "You… _kiss_ are… _kiss_ the… _kiss_ sweetest man in the world!" She smiled against my lips. "I´m staying at your place tonight; you are soooo getting a blowjob before we go to work tomorrow!" Family or not, my dick was doing a touchdown dance in my fucking pants. Maybe little Marley was the key to getting Bella to agree to move in with me.

Our attention was once again drawn to our audience when Emmett´s booming voice popped our little bubble. "Well goddamn Eddie, you might be on to something," he barked with a pensive look on his face. "I need the number to that pet store, I´m getting Rosie a dog! I want a blowjob before I go to work tomorrow too! Jasper, you want one too?" Before I could tell my jackass of a brother to go to hell, a resounding smack rang throughout the room.

_Thwack!_

"Emmett!" my mother and Rose yelled at the same time, flanking him on either side.

"Owww… what?" my brother whined, looking like the village idiot that he was.

_I´m going to go out on a limb here and say, maybe Rose doesn´t like dogs!_

* * *

Well pets, we´ve successfully sent Skankya packing once again, but I suspect that she´s like a fly at a picnic, she doesn´t give up easily. Thank you all for the great reviews and please keep them coming, they inspire me to write instead of read! Hint... hint... Lol! Oh! A huge thank you to everyone who voted for my story in the Tomato Soup Awards, we walked away with the Umami Award for Best Mouthwatering Scene in a story! See you soon!

**Krazi´s Rec Korner:**

**Beautiful Savage by readingmama**

**Victoria´s Secret by RobinFF**

**Crash by BelleDean**

**Hard Day´s Night by SexyLexiCullen**

**Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips by Krazyk85**

**The Vagina Monologues by jtmd24**

**The Procrustean Bed by gemini13me**

**Fridays at Noon by troublefollows1017**

**Once Upon a Saturday by troublefollows1017**

**Meeting Myself by SammieLynnsMom**

**Stop by and check out these awesome stories! Leave the writers some love and tell ´em Krazi sent you!**


	22. Chapter 21: Cat's Out of the Bag

**We´re baaaack! Did you miss me pets? I know you did, but never fear, Dr. Domward is here!**

**Nothing much to say except thank you to everyone who has reviewed, taken the time to put me and my stories on alert, or have pimped out my fic in anyway! Without you guys, this would just be a bunch of meaningless words!**

**Congratulations to my beta JDonovan and her husband for the new addition to their family! We´re going to miss you, but like the Motel 6... "We´ll leave the light on for you!"**

**Just want to send a shoutout to my awesome beta, _famaggiolo_, she works her magic to make all my work readable, couldn´t do it without you Hon!**

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. Absolutely no copywrite infringement intended! I do own the Eclipse DVD! I do not practice BDSM! Don´t try this at home! I own nothing! Consider yourself warned!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter Twenty-One

Cat´s Out of the Bag… Time to Face the Music…

**BPOV**

With my face buried in the crook of Edward´s neck, the reality of what I´d just said, in the presence of his_ mother_, had quickly set in. My body was on fire with heat of my embarrassment and I´m sure my skin resembled that of a lobster.

What the fuck had I just done?

I couldn´t believe that I´d promised to give Edward a blowjob in front of Esme!

Oh my God!

_She must think I´m some kind of slut!_

Lord, make me a bird, so I can fly far, far away! _Lord_, make me a _bird_, so I can fly far, far away! I squeezed my eyes shut and mentally recited the mantra, hoping that when I finally opened them, Edward and I would be back at Escala and this would all be just a bad dream.

Wishful thinking on my part, and hearing Emmett offer to buy Rosalie a dog, then proceed to get Jasper in on the deal as well, pretty much confirmed my fears. I was _indeed_ wrapped inappropriately around Edward in the middle of his parent´s family room, in _front_ of his entire family, _with_ an offer of early morning head on the table.

Yeah, that shit didn´t work for Jenny in Forest Gump either!

Like I said wishful thinking!

_Wishful thinking my ass, just admit it girl, you have turned into a first-rate slut!_

_Well you know what they say, `you are what you eat´!_

Why bother waiting for others, when I can kick my own self in the ass when I´m down. My bitchy conscience was not helping the situation, although at this point, I´m not even sure Mother Theresa could help get me out of this one.

_Father, forgive me for I have sinned! _

Oh who the fuck was I trying to kid; I fucking sinned and fully planned on sinning again, just as soon as I got Edward alone and naked. For some reason, I felt like I had to make up for a lifetime of being a virgin.

Edward had somehow worked his voodoo magic on me and thoughts of the many ways I could have his cock seemed to always be at the forefront of my mind these days.

Thankfully, after several failed attempts, Esme was able to restore order and divert Emmett´s attention by announcing that it was time to eat. Food was the only thing that could effectively shut Emmett up, at least for a few minutes.

I felt a slight tug on my arm as I was heading across the hall to the dining room. Turning, I looked into soft green eyes of Esme Cullen. My first instinct was to lower my head in shame, but Esmom was having none of that. Gently, she nudged my chin until our gazes met.

"Thank you," she whispered emotion thick in her voice. Confused, I opened my mouth to question her gratitude, but Esme beat me to the punch, "For giving my son back. Edward has always seemed to be half of a person, like he was missing his other half."

Her eyes softened considerably when she said the words I would never tire of hearing. "Now I know why. _You_, my dear," she said cupping my cheek, "are his missing half. After only a few weeks, you´ve made my son come alive Bella and I can´t thank you enough for that." Tears glistened the corners of her eyes and I could feel my own emotions building.

Swallowing back the growing lump in my throat, I welcomed the embrace that Esme pulled me into. I would be lying if I said I didn't worry about how everyone would receive Edward´s and my relationship.

The age difference alone was enough to raise certain societal eyebrows, but God forbid they find out all the things I love and am willing to allow him to do to me; I would be tarred and feathered. Esme and Carlisle´s acceptance of Edward and I meant the world to me.

Along with Charlie and Sue, our little band of followers was growing. Now if I could just get Renee and Phil to be Team Bellward life would be perfect.

Lost in my thoughts, I sighed as the soft pad of Esme´s thumb swiped at an errant tear that was escaping my eye. "Esme," I began slightly choked up, "your support, it means…" My voice trailed off along with my words as I pulled in a shuddering breath.

Stroking my hair lovingly, Esme spoke in a soothing motherly tone. "Nonsense sweetheart, I couldn´t have asked for a better young woman for my son to have fallen in love with. Oh, and by the way," she stepped away straightening her blouse, "I had to thank Carlisle _several_ times last night and _twice_ this morning for allowing me to keep my little Brownie, so your gratitude is perfectly understandable." Esme chuckled like a school girl as she left me standing in the hallway with my mouth gaping open.

Taking a few moments to recover, I followed suit taking my place in the proffered seat that Edward stood behind. Though it seemed like a lot longer, the exchange between Esme and me had only lasted mere minutes. Everyone was still getting situated in his or her seats by the time I took mine.

Having forgotten all about my little assignment, my breath hitched rather loudly, and a myriad of different emotions flashed across my face when I felt the anal plug rub against me in _all_ the right places. Ever the loving and caring Dom/boyfriend, Edward noticed my body´s reaction and immediately was at my side whispering in my ear. "What color, pet?" He asked in a soft, yet firm whisper.

Lowering my eyes, I could feel the blush creeping up my skin. "Green, Sir." I whispered just as softly.

"Good girl," was his only response as he began reaching for the mashed potatoes. I knew that our playtime was over and technically, we were just Edward and Bella, but having him switch to my Dom like that had my panties dripping with a rush of arousal.

Alice´s eyes locked with mine from across the table and we shared a knowing look; it was our way of silently communicating without being rude or garnering unwanted attention.

Years of practice, and we had perfected it to the point where we could share entire conversations without anyone ever knowing, or at least _I_ thought so. A hand, not just any hand, but _Edward´s_ hand broke my concentration as it settled on my thigh; the heat of his touch scorching me through the fabric of my jeans.

My head whipped around in his direction and I nearly choked at the stern look he was giving me. Confused as to what I´d done, I was about to speak when a movement across the table caught my eye. Alice flinched as Jasper reached across the table to retrieve the green salad.

_Odd!_

Why was she so jumpy all of a sudden?

I looked back to Edward hoping to find an answer, knowing that he would see the questions burning in my eyes. His response was a simple raised eyebrow and a slight incline of his head in the couple's direction. My brow furrowed, as I racked my brain for what he meant.

What was he trying to convey?

_I don´t know maybe that Alice is in modified sub-mode!_ My brain finally screamed at me.

Oh… _oh!_

Realization dawned on me that Alice was in fact _still_ collared and she and Jasper hadn´t finished their weekend play. Suddenly, my mind was bombarded with visions of me serving Edward in a crowded room, where no one knew our secrets.

Arousal poured from my center like a faucet at the prospect of something like that happening. Once again, I was blushing like a Catholic-school girl.

Edward just chuckled and whispered, "God I fucking love that blush," in my ear.

The mashed potatoes and gravy on my plate suddenly became very interesting as I felt Edward´s hand moving from my thigh and ghost dangerously close to my center. I could see the look of smugness on his face from the corner of my eye. Bastard was driving me insane with his feather light touches while talking to Emmett about the upcoming Super Bowl.

Fuck… between the butt plug rubbing against my g-spot and my sphincter reflexively opening and closing, I was already teetering on the brink of insanity. Add Edward´s teasing to all of that and I was a panting mess of need.

Desperately needing friction, I tried to subtly thrust my pelvis into Edward´s hand; his touches were enough to have me dripping, but not enough to give me any relief. To my dismay, at my forwardness he pulled his hand away, leaving me feeling bereft and cold from the loss of his touch, my fork clanged against my plate when I lost my focus.

"What´s wrong Belly Boop?" Emmett snickered from across the table, "You look a little flushed." He winked at me knowingly, causing me to groan.

Several things happened at once that had me thanking my lucky stars that Edward had removed my collar before we left the penthouse. In unison, Esme and Carlisle both yelled, "Emmett!" Carlisle in exasperation and Esme as an expletive, Emmett, all 250 plus pounds of him squeaked as he sat up ram-rod straight with a jolt, and Rose snickered at me wickedly from where she sat tapping her nails in boredom across the table in front of me.

_What the fuck! _

I felt like I´d fallen down the rabbit´s hole and was in some other dimension. I couldn´t believe that all this was going at the dinner table! _With_ Carlisle and Esme! I shook my head as I tried to stifle my laughter, leave it to the Cullen´s to bring their Doms and subs to a family dinner.

_This was definitely going to take some getting used to!_

Later that night, I groaned when Jasper reminded me of the press conference on Tuesday morning. Apparently, with me joining Whitlock, Cheney, Newton, & Assocs. was some kind of big deal and _they_ felt it was news worthy.

Personally, I hated all the attention and didn´t think it was necessary, but when you´re as good as I am – not to toot my own horn or anything – you spend a lot of time in the spotlight and having to address the press.

_C´est la vie… such is life!_

_**_FtLoD_**_

Instead of putting them in their bags, Marley and Mojo snuggled in my lap the entire drive back into the city. I was still reeling from the fact that Edward had done something so thoughtful for me.

I absolutely adored Marley, and from the looks of things, Mojo was just as excited to have her join our little family as I was. I couldn't wait to get home and show him my appreciation.

_Home! _

_Since when did you start thinking of Edward´s penthouse your home?_

My brow furrowed and my body outwardly tensed at how easy it was to think of Escala as my home. I had been adamant about my feelings. It was too soon for Edward and I to move in together, wasn´t it? We only had been dating a few weeks, so where the hell was all this coming from?

I didn´t move to Seattle expecting to be with Edward!

My original plans were to buy a condo near the Pike Market District! To show just how serious I was about getting my own place, Alice and I had stopped by a few prospects last week, but none of them felt right; either they were too small, too big, didn´t allow pets, no underground parking garages…

And so on and so forth…

The list was endless, but if I was being totally honest with myself there was only one common flaw shared by all of them… _Edward_! Edward was the missing factor that deemed all of them unlivable, well at least for me they were.

All my life I´d been accused of being stubborn, but in this instance, maybe it was time to wave the white flag and concede to Edward´s offer of moving in.

After the precious gift that he´d given to Mojo and me today, how could I not feel like the time was right? After all, we´re co-parents now and our babies need both of us in the same house. I refused to have them shuffled between houses like children of divorced parents!

_If using that excuse makes you feel better, then honey, you should go with it!_

_Thanks; I thought it sounded plausible!_

Giving myself a mental high-five for thinking so quickly on my feet, I continued ticking things off my list.

Another feather in Edward´s cap was that before dating me, he didn´t even like animals. Lord knows that he and Mojo had had their ups and downs. My sexy Dom getting his mother, a dog, unheard of! Giving us Marley was a huge step for him, and it showed me just how committed to our relationship that Edward was.

_Helloooo… that´s what I´ve been trying to fucking tell you! _

_Touché inner voice… touché!_

What? 99.9% of her ideas come when Mr. Big Stuff is pounding in and out of her, so can you blame me for being a little skeptical? But… as much as I want to deny it, my inner sex goddess made a valid point, and my new adorable little puppy had sealed the deal.

I know that it might sound stupid to some people that I would let a new dog be the deciding factor, but it was really so much more than that. Now, I just needed to muster up the courage to let Edward know that if the offer still stands… I would _love_ to move in with him.

_Yeah, easier said than done!_

"A penny for your thoughts," offered Edward, shaking me from my stupor. His warm hand cupped my cheek and instantly, I leaned into his touch.

We were waiting for our turn to exit the ferry. I´d been so caught up in my own thoughts; I hadn't realized that we were almost back to the city. I spent the entire ferry ride contemplating my living arrangements, but I was still to chicken shit to talk to Edward about it.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Eventually, it was our turn to exit the boat and without another word Edward headed in the direction of Alice and Jasper´s condo. The entire ride through the city was spent in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

Edward remained impassive at my side, but the fact that his knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly was a clear indication of his annoyance with me. He´d promised not to push me, but I could see that it was taking a toll on him.

The closer we got to the condo; a steadily escalating sense of foreboding was creeping over me. I got the strong feeling that this was going to be a crucial moment for us. Granted, I was confident enough in Edward´s and my relationship to know that it wasn´t a deal breaker, but it would cause some unnecessary stress that neither one of us needed.

I needed to learn to pick my battles and this was clearly not one of them!

Just as we were taking the last turn that would put us on Alice´s street, I had a brilliant idea. I would show Edward what I couldn´t find the words to tell him. Pulling into the driveway, Edward didn't bother turning off the car, he simply moved the gear-shift to park, got out, and came around to open my door. From the stiff set of his shoulders, I could tell he was more than a little perturbed with me.

I hated to disturb my little sleeping beauties, but I needed to in order to get out of the car. Thankfully, Mojo´s bag was sitting on the floorboard next to my feet, and was large enough for the two of them; so I once I got them squared away, I took of the hand that Edward was offering and climbed out of the car.

Pulling me from the car and directly into his embrace, I could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. I was momentarily distracted as the plug in my ass shifted, reminding me of all the teasing that I endured at the hands of my precious Edward this evening.

"Mmm…" I moaned, unable to keep the sound from escaping my lips.

"Bella," Edward whispered, studying my face for any signs of discomfort. "Is everything all right?"

In a moment of sheer brazenness I replied, "Well, that all depends." He raised a curious eyebrow and inclined his head, silently urging me to continue. "Are you going to make good on all that teasing you put me through at your parent´s house or not? You got me all worked up, and well," reaching up to toy with hairs at the back of his neck, "I was just hoping all that was the build-up that would lead to some great sex with my hot _boyfriend_ tonight."

I couldn´t stop the giggle from escaping my lips, when realization dawned on him, and a shit-eating grin spread across Edward´s face. The look was priceless; he could probably light up downtown Seattle with the glow he was now sporting.

"You mean you´re coming home with me tonight." He stated happier than a pig in slop.

Pinching his cheek playfully, I replied, "Of course I am. I do recall owing the aforementioned _hot_ _boyfriend_ a little morning head for the wonderful surprise he gave me today." I swear I could feel his cock, hard and throbbing against my abdomen.

Internally, I fist pumped, having that type of affect on him.

I ducked out from under his arm and headed towards the front door. I yelped in surprise when Edward swatted me on the ass. "Well hurry up then woman, you´ve got to get to bed and I´ve got to get my fill of that tight little pussy of yours before you do." Edward growled in my ear before biting down gently on the tender flesh of my shoulder.

_At that cue the gush! _

For the umpteenth time tonight, Edward had single-handedly caused me to ruin my panties!

He didn't have to tell me twice; in record-breaking time I´d collected enough of my things to tide me over for a few days and was getting into my car. Edward was already pulling out of the driveway as I buckled my seatbelt and threw the shift into reverse.

My plan was simple; I would just have one long never-ending sleepover with Edward and see where things went. If after a few days, Edward showed signs of getting tired of me, I would just go back to Alice´s and continue my search for the perfect condo in the city.

I had barely gotten the car into park before Edward was pulling the door open and unbuckling my seatbelt. "Eager much Dr. Cullen," I teased, chuckling at his haste to get me upstairs.

"You have no idea, Ms. Swan," he rasped tapping the base of the plug, causing me to whimper with need. I don´t know how I´m going to make all day tomorrow wearing this thing.

The ride up to the penthouse was the longest of my life. My panties had long since been ruined and the dampness was starting to get uncomfortable. Being the tease that he was, Edward continued to accidentally on purpose brush against the base of the butt plug, sending delightful little shockwaves throughout my entire body.

_I was panting like a bitch in heat!_

When the doors to the elevator opened; my first instinct was to head to my submissive room to discard my things. I just assumed that Edward and I would have sex in there and then he would leave and go to his own room. It wasn´t the ideal setup, but at least we would be in the same house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Edward asked with a confused expression on his face.

Not sure why he would be confused, I answered his question the only way I knew how. "I´m going to my submissive´s room isn´t that where I´m supposed to sleep when I´m here?"

Placing my bags on the sofa and taking the doggie tote from my shoulder and setting on the floor, Edward pulled me into his arms. Pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear, he brought his lips to mine in a chaste but loving kiss.

"Sweetheart, I´m _dying_ for you to move in with me, but not as my 24/7 submissive. _That_ room," he nodded in the direction of the sub´s room, "is _only_ for when you´re my collared submissive, when you´re here as my_ girlfriend_, you sleep with me. In _my_ bed! Speaking of my bed," he said hoisting me over his shoulder and heading down the hallway.

"Edward," I laughed breathlessly, thrashing in his arms as he continued to swat my behind. "We have to take care of the puppies first," I managed to get out through my giggles.

"Fuck," Edward hissed. "I buy that little fucker his own woman and he´s still cock-blocking me with mine!" He placed me on my feet and I doubled over with laughter at his mock irritation.

"Y-yo-you did what?" I stuttered between laughs. "I can´t believe you Edward, she´s just a baby. They won´t be having sex anytime soon."

He just looked at me sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Nuh uhh! I saw him licking her pussy at my parent´s house, so they may be taking it slow, but something´s definitely going on between those two." I was laughing so hard, my sleeping angels startled when I unzipped the bag.

Peeking out to see her new home, I scratched behind Marley´s ears and cooed softly, "What do think baby girl, is Daddy silly or what?"

Edward harrumphed, "Baby girl my ass; she knows how to work that little doggie pussy of hers. Mojo, buddy, just like me… you don´t stand a snowball´s chance in hell against your woman!" I just shook my head at his ridiculousness and continued getting them squared away for the night.

_**_FtLoD_**_

"Mmm," I moaned loudly in pleasure.

I was lying on my back in the center of Edward´s king-sized bed while he was teasing me yet again by moving the butt plug in and out of ass while flicking my engorged clit with his tongue; it was the sweetest form of torture.

"Edward, please," I begged wantonly, fighting to keep my lower half from thrusting up into his talented mouth. My body felt like it was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Every nerve ending in my body was alight with sensation. Just a little bit more and I would go careening off the blissful edge of pleasure.

I couldn´t wait!

Edward seemed to have other plans, and a disgruntled whine escaped my lips when his mouth loss contact with my skin. Sitting back on his haunches he began to massage my g-spot with two fingers of one hand while continuing his ministrations with the plug with the other.

My torso thrashed from side-to-side overwrought with sensation. "Fuck!" I screamed. "Too… oh my God… much… Edward it´s too… oh my God! Oh! My! God!" I chanted like a mantra, hoping it would break the erotic spell he was casting. My breathing was so erratic, and I was becoming lightheaded.

I knew what was happening, but fear had me fighting the inevitable. My mind was at war with my body, but there was no way it was going to win.

Able to read my body like a book, Edward´s velvety voice urged me to let go. "Fuck Bella," he rasped thickly. "God baby, you look so fucking sexy! Give it to me Bella! Let go for me! Cum, now!" he ordered in a gruff voice.

White light sparked behind my eyelids as my muscles contracted and my release washed over me like a Tsunami slamming into the shore of a deserted beach. "Aaaa…" one lone scream ripped through my throat as a rush of liquid squirted from my body all over Edward´s torso.

Now I understood Edward´s need to cover the bed before we started.

Pinching my clit, he pumped his fingers in and out of my spasming pussy and was rewarded with another gush of liquid. "Fuck me," I yelped as my pussy continued to contract and release in a painfully pleasurable way. "Fuck… fuck… fuck me!" My chest heaved wildly with each burst of oxygen that burned its way through my lungs.

"With pleasure, Ms. Swan," Edward grunted just as his thick cock plunged into my depths. My breath hitched mid-scream at the sudden shock of fullness.

"Motherfucker," we both cried out in unison as my muscles clenched down around him. Three was definitely a fucking charm as my man sent me spiraling over the ledge for a third time in so many minutes.

My body felt limp, like Jell-O as Edward pumped in and out of me in long unhurried strokes. Toying with my breast, Edward nipped and sucked on each one of my pebbled nipples, building me up for yet another release. Frightened, I didn't think I had anything left in me to give, but leave it to Edward to squeeze blood from a turnip.

"God, baby," Edward breathed into the crook of my neck, "I will never get enough of you. Please… ungh…" he grunted out a plea that hung thick in the air between us. His lips moved about my flesh, kissing, nipping, and sucking any part of me that was within his reach.

"Please what? Tell me," I begged lifting my hips to meet his every thrust. Every time he pushed into me he was just shy of where I needed him to be. I was going to go mad if he didn´t just fuck me already! Now was not the time to be pussyfooting around!

_No pun intended!_

"Harder Edward… please! I´ll give you anything… anything you want!" His slow strokes were driving me to the brink of insanity; it felt good, but it wasn´t enough to scratch the raging itch inside me. I dug my heels into his firm ass, urging him to go deeper. Deeper, so he would hit the spot that he knew drove me crazy.

Gripping my hip, he halted my movements and pulled back, making his strokes even shallower. "Nooo…" I cried out in frustration at the teasing and tormenting he was inflicting upon my poor pussy.

"Then say it!" He ordered barely stroking in and out of me. "Out loud!"

"Say what?" I cried, tears of desperation prickling the corners of my eyes.

He continued pulling out until just the head of his cock was left teasing my entrance. "Say you´ll move in with me! Please, Bella!" His voice showed the evidence of his straining to maintain control, but his eyes showed all the love and compassion that he felt for me.

One look into his smoldering green apple orbs and all my reservations flew out of the window. This is what I _wanted_! This is what I _needed_! To be with Edward!

_To be… home!_

"Yes! Yes! God yesss…" I cried out as I felt Edward slam into me, not stopping until his pelvis was flushed with mine. With my knees spread wide and pressed firmly into the mattress, I felt every delicious inch of Edward´s award-winning cock as it moved in and out of me. I probably wouldn´t be able to walk in the morning, but I´d have a glorious reminder of the first night in _my_ new home.

"You´re fuckimg mine, Isabella," Edward growled, biting down on the crook of my neck.

Edward hooked his arms under my knees and started pumping in and out of me with renewed vigor. Skin slapping, grunting, groaning, and the smell of sex hung thick in the air. Never had I felt such an intense connection with somebody. Edward and I had had quite a bit of sex since he took my virginity, but this was somehow more heightened. This time was different!

_This time meant more! _

Each time his cock slammed into my sweet spot the bond between us strengthened. Hit with a second wind, I felt my impending release building like a hurricane on the ocean. Pulling me up to straddle his legs, he guided my hips as he pounded in and out of me earnestly.

Each time he stroked out, I´d tighten my muscles and cause him to growl. He pushed… I pulled. We danced a sexual tango full of give and take. Right here, right now… we were equals and the playing field was leveled.

"Fuck," he panted against my lips. "Tight… wet… so fucking… good! Ungh… I´m so close, Bella, I´m not going to last much longer, baby!"

Tugging at his wild mane, I pulled his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. Our tongues danced the mating ritual, moving and stroking against each other sensually. Breaking apart, we both struggled to catch our breath. Reaching down between us, I began to finger my clit vigorously.

"Shit, baby," Edward growled as his eyes focused on my hand. "That is the sexiest fucking thing I´ve ever seen, watching you fucking get off while my dick is moving in and out of you. Are you close baby?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I could see his need for release written all over his face. The way his jaw muscles were clenching and unclenching made me feel powerful. Being on equal footing meant that there was a shift in power, my big bad Dom was nowhere to be found and I was making him feel like this. _I _was driving him mad with the way my pussy was milking his cock.

_Fuck, the feeling was euphoric!_

"Almost, yes… right there!" I moaned when my hand skimmed across the slick flesh of his cock. "God that feels so fucking good!"

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, when Edward began pulling the butt plug out each time he stroked in. All that fucking sensation at one time had me crying out in ecstasy as a climax that literally knocked the wind out of me ripped through my entire body. I came so fucking hard; I felt it from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet.

A sound resonated from somewhere deep in the pit of my belly; it was unlike anything I´d ever heard come from my body before. "Son of a… ungh…" Edward´s body stiffened as shot after shot of his hot seed filled my body. I contracted and released my pelvic muscles, milking every last bit of cum from Edward´s body.

It felt like our climaxes were never going to end as we clung to each other tightly. Sparks flew, fireworks popped, and the fat lady sung while we floated high above earth and sky in some other-worldly dimension. After an undetermined amount of time we both collapsed onto the bed in a heap of sweaty tangled limbs.

I hissed in displeasure as Edward´s now flaccid penis slipped from inside of me. "Damn, baby," he grunted roughly into my neck, "I came so hard I saw fucking stars!" I laughed at his statement, brushing my sweat-soaked hair out of my face.

"Well, I´m glad you enjoyed it, because I´m almost sure your broke my coochie and that´s going to have to last you a while."

"I´m sorry baby," he mock pouted, gently cupping my still throbbing sex. "You want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Ha ha, very funny," I glared playfully as I crawled over his body and out of the bed so I could clean myself up. "Let´s just see how _funny_ you find it when I crawl into bed with you every night in my birthday suit _with_ my broken hoo-ha!" His mouth hung open, gaping at my statement; it was so fucking adorable.

Blowing him a kiss, I added a little more sway to my hips and winked at him seductively before shutting the bathroom door. "Tease," I heard him yell playfully just as the door closed.

Looking in the mirror, I couldn´t wipe the cheesy ass grin off of my face. I was moving in with Edward. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was moving in with Dr. Edward - _fuck me all day_ - Cullen! I grabbed one of the fluffy white towels hanging on the rack and used it to muffle my excited screams. In a moment of sheer giddiness, I released my inner teenage girl, kicking screaming the whole nine yards. I was over the fucking moon!

_This was way better than my plan of an infinite sleepover!_

After relieving my bladder, I turned on the shower. When the water temperature was right, I stepped inside and moaned in pleasure as the powerful jets thundered against my sore aching muscles. I was so wrapped up in my _Herbal Essence_ moment that I didn´t hear when Edward came in and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his strong arms envelop me.

"Jesus, Edward," I said clutching my chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, babe," he pouted adorably, eyeing me longingly. "I missed you. It was lonely out there _all_ by myself. I promise to behave, if you let me stay." He poked out his lips and batted his impossibly long lashes, visually pleading his case. How on earth could I ever tell him no when he looks so fucking adorable?

_Face it sister, you´re a fucking Edward Cullen junkie! He´s definitely your brand of heroin! _ My inner sex goddess taunted saucily while sipping a Mojito in one hand and holding an ice pack to her worn coochie in the other.

_Ya damn skippy!_

Grinning to myself, I looked back at Edward over my shoulder. "Shame on you for playing dirty, Dr. Cullen," I laughed reaching for his body wash and shampoo. "I suppose…" I pretended to ponder, "you can stay, but only if you promise to behave."

Raising his hands in surrender, Edward responded with mock innocence. "You have my word, Ms. Swan, and as a sign of my good faith, I´m willing to let you wash my body first." I erupted into a fit of giggles and my body flamed with the evidence of my blush, when Edward´s cock twitched. He just shrugged nonchalantly and continued to stand there looking like the chiseled Greek God that he was.

As promised, Edward behaved. Even while we washed each other´s hair and bodies, he was a perfect gentleman.

Monday morning came and with it the dread of returning to the real world. Edward was looking at a pretty hectic week at the hospital and I would be shadowing Jasper for another week. Unfortunately, I had to leave the condo early, so I was unable to meet Mrs. Cope before I left, but Edward assured me that she would have no trouble keeping an eye on Mojo and Marley while we were at work.

Marley still had a series of shots to finish before she could be around other dogs, so that would eliminate trips outside for the time being. Edward had bought some puppy pads and an extra-large pet taxi that would give them both a substantial amount of room to move around in.

There was also a nice size cage that was situated on the terrace; and if it wasn't too cold, they would spend a few hours outside enjoying the sunshine, barring that the rain stayed away.

Ordinarily, something like this would piss Mojo off, but he was a little more amiable this morning since he had Marley to keep him company. Edward thought it funny to mention that Mojo was going to spend his day licking Marley´s pussy, so he wouldn´t even notice that he was under _house arrest_. Spending all day in pussy heaven would more than make-up for the inconvenience. His words, not mine!

_He´s such a pervert!_

Yeah, but he´s my sexy pervert, and I showed him as much this morning when he woke up with his cock gliding in and out of my mouth. Let´s just say that little Bella _always_ keeps her promises.

My man was definitely pleased with his little wake-up call this morning. He even tried to return the favor, but sadly _Coochies-R-Us_ was closed for remodeling. I needed a day or two to recuperate from the weekend.

_And what a fucking weekend it was!_

_**_FtLoD_**_

I was officially in love with Mrs. Cope! I had never met a more loving and caring person. Well, except for Esme and Kate of course, but Mrs. Cope had immediately joined the ranks of those great women before her.

The moment Edward and I stepped off the elevator Monday night, she had me engulfed in a motherly hug. Shooing Edward away, she pulled me into the kitchen for a cup of tea and a little_ girl_ time. I had been a nervous wreck all day about meeting her, since she played such an important role in Edward´s life.

She was the one who took care of him on a daily basis, and I didn´t want to come in and step on any hypothetical toes or give her the impression that I was taking over in anyway. If anything, I wanted her to view me as an added family member and not a threat.

We both had demanding schedules and I would be kidding myself if I thought that I would not need her help at some point. No… I was not looking for an enemy in Shelly Cope, but instead I was hoping to gain an ally, one who´d be on my side and help me gang up on Edward from time to time.

Sitting at the kitchen table in Edward´s condo, I found just that in the silver-haired matronly woman who´s spent the last decade plus of her life taking care of my man. Fifteen minutes into the conversation and I knew that my puppies and I were in good hands.

Dinner that night was filled with lots of questions, answers, and funny stories about Edward and me as teenagers and Edward as an adult.

Never had I laughed so hard in all of my life, Mrs. Cope had a slightly dry wit about her and a way of making you laugh while she sits back and doesn´t crack so much as a smile. The old gal could really give Chelsea Lately a run for her money.

_Just saying!_

Later that night, after writing in my journal, I crawled into Edward´s… I mean _our_ bed and snuggled up with Edward´s pillow. He was still working in his study, so breathing in his delectable scent from the fluffy pillow that he used nightly, was the next best thing.

I yawned and burrowed deeper into the warm covers, not only was it dangerously close to my bedtime, but also the press conference was at 8:30 tomorrow morning. I needed to be as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as possible.

Just as the darkness was about to consume me, I felt the bed dip and a pair of strong arms pull me flush with Edward´s body. Shortly after feeling his lips press lightly against my hair and a whispered "I Love you" tickle my ear, I succumbed to slumber.

_**_FtLoD_**_

I´d been biting my lip and pacing outside of the large conference room where the press conference was being held for what seemed like hours, when a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. "Sweetheart, if you don´t stop that, you´re going to wear a hole in the carpet." I whipped my head around to see not only Esme standing at the end of the long hallway, but the entire Cullen clan!

Immediately, all the tension left my body and I felt like I could finally breathe again. Despite the number of my _pseudo_ family members that were there to support me, I only had eyes for _one_ of them. It took the length of exactly one heartbeat for my brain to send the message to my feet that they should indeed be moving.

My heart lead and my body followed as I took off briskly and catapulted myself into Edward´s awaiting arms. Originally, he was scheduled to be at the hospital for rounds this morning and wouldn´t be able to make it, but I was thanking God or whatever deity that allowed him to be here.

"Edward," I breathed into the crook of his neck, "I thought… I mean… you said…" My words became stuck in my throat as Edward´s lips locking with mine effectively shut me up.

Edward and I shared a toe-curling kiss in front of his family and anyone else perusing the corridor. My insides turned to mush as his tongue slipped pass my lips and mated with my own.

Already lost in the moment, Emmett´s booming voice brought us back to the present. "Yo, Dude, I didn´t know we were here to film porn! Stop sucking face with Belly Boop and let´s get this party started. I´ve got practice in another two hours!"

I buried my face in Edward´s chest; feeling like someone had doused me with a bucket of ice water. Leave it to fucking Emmett to make me blush before I had to face a room full of news reporters that were like vultures waiting to feast from my unsuspecting carcass.

_Thwack!_

"Emmett Dean Cullen!" Esme snapped as she smacked her baby boy on the back of the head.

"Owaaah…" Emmett bellowed. "What the hell Ma!"

"Language, Emmett," she scolded in a motherly tone. "My God, son, sometimes you act like you were raised with wild animals."

"Emmett," Carlisle interjected with a smirk, "apologize to your mother, and please son, could you at least _try_ not to embarrass us any further?"

"Sorry, Ma," Emmett grumbled sheepishly.

How could anyone not love him? He was just a kid trapped in an adult´s body, clearly it wasn´t his fault that his body kept maturing and his mind was still like that of a toddlers.

At the clearing of a throat, my attention was diverted to Jasper as he pointed out the conference room to a wayward reporter. Great, now they´re going to portray me as some type of lunatic; I´ll bring in plenty of clients for the firm now!

"Okay, Bells," Jasper placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "you ready?" I drew in a shaky breath. I was about as ready as an inmate was for death row, but I had to put that aside and put my game face on; people were depending on me.

"As I´ll ever be," was my only response.

"Great! I´ll just introduce you by giving a brief overview of your biography, and then we´ll take a few questions from the audience and that´s it. I´ll be by your side the entire time. Think you can handle it?" His ocean blue eyes bore into mine as he went above and beyond to make me feel comforted.

Drawing in a shaky breath, I responded, "Yeah, I´m ready! Let´s just get this over with so I can get to work."

Jasper and the rest of the family moved to the opened door of the conference room, but it was Esme and Edward who stayed behind to give me a bit of last minute support.

"You are absolutely stunning, sweetheart," Esme gushed as she smoothed the collar of my blouse and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You´ll be just fine. Know that you´re not alone, all of us are here to support you, so give ´em hell attorney Swan!" Esme threw me a wink and headed through the door leaving Edward and I standing in the hallway alone.

"Thanks for being here," I sighed, melting into his embrace.

"Baby, I wouldn´t dream of being anywhere else," Edward replied brushing his lips against my temple. "Sorry I didn´t tell you I was coming, I really wanted it to be a surprise." I looked up and saw the nervousness in his expression; it was no secret that I wasn´t a fan of surprises.

"And what a nice surprise it was," I said, letting him off the hook easily.

"Hmm," he hummed against my lips. "Truth is I wanted all of Seattle to know that I _own _the hot new attorney at Whitlock, Cheney, Newton and Associates." Edward bit down on my bottom lip lightly and caused my panties to flood with arousal.

Damn… I was going to be a fucking basket case up there!

First Emmett and now Edward, damn those Cullen men for fucking with my head! Before I could respond, Jasper´s assistant, Maria, was ushering me through the door and to the podium. I stood behind Jasper as he finished his introduction.

"At the tender age of 22 Ms. Swan graduated valedictorian of her class from Harvard Law School and scored in the top two percentile of the Bar Exam. She was hired by Stratton, Oakley and Assoc. straight out of law school, where after only six months with the firm, she was made headlines, by becoming the youngest junior partner in history.

She is a third generation attorney and already at a young age has garnered quite a reputation in the courtroom. Crowned one of New York´s up and coming, Ms. Swan has maintained a winning record in and out of the courtroom since she has been practicing law. Luckily, we were able to persuade her to relocate to Seattle and join our growing firm.

I´d like to present Whitlock, Cheney, Newton and Assoc.´s new junior partner, Ms. Isabella Swan."

The room erupted in applause, and a multitude of whispers from the reporters present. Suddenly, my chest felt tight and I was having difficulty breathing. A month out of the courtroom and I was already showing signs of panic and anxiety.

Before moving to take my place at the podium, I glanced over my shoulder where Edward was standing with his parents. Our eyes locked and instantly, I was calmed. With Edward by my side, or in this case standing behind me, I could do anything.

Edward´s eyes were alight with so much love and pride for me that it made heart swell three times its size in my chest. He winked at me and mouthed, "I love you" and it felt like everything and everyone else disappeared. For all of five seconds, it was only Edward and I.

I pulled in a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and took my place at the podium after being gathered by Jasper into a warm friendly embrace. Clearing my throat subtly, I addressed the crowd. "Good morning ladies and gentleman and thank you all for coming out to give me such a warm welcome to Seattle. I look forward to serving you all as well as the community to the best of my ability. I have a passion for the law and take my job very seriously.

Know that I am an honest and fair attorney who can be trusted to follow the law to the letter. I do not believe in fighting dirty or underhanded, but I _will_ do everything in my power to see that my clients as well as I come out victorious in the courtroom. Now, I´m sure you have a few questions for me," I stated, opening up the floor as well as Pandora's Box to the audience.

"Ms. Swan," an older bald-headed gentleman called. "You´re fairly young to have such a long list of accomplishments, has anyone ever accused you of buying your way into the courtroom?"

The question really didn´t surprise me, but I wasn´t expecting _that_ to be a topic of discussion here, in Seattle. I had the same nonsense spewed when I started practicing law in New York. Because of my family´s wealth and ties to the law community, it was assumed that some strings were pulled and several favors called in to secure me a position at Stratton.

That was absolutely absurd and couldn´t have been farther from the truth!

"With all due respect, Sir," I said coolly, fighting to reign in my growing irritation with his ignorance. "I attended Ivy league schools for both my undergrad _and_ law studies where I maintained a perfect 4.0 GPA each and every semester that I attended. Not only that, but I also have documentation as well as awards and citations from several top-notch law seminars and summer programs.

You see, while my peers were out playing summer sports, and attending cheerleading and dance camps, at the age of fourteen, _I_ was studying law. So suffice it to say that I have earned every last one of my accolades and accomplishments." I smiled sweetly as the cameras flashed and the reporter slumped down in his seat. I´d say I successfully handed him his ass!

_Score: Swan -1, Baldy – 0_

I moved on to the next question and thankfully, it was actually one about me practicing law. The more questions they fired at me, the easier it was for me to fall back into my old routine and handle the press like the old pro that I was.

__FtLoD___

After what seemed like an eternity, the press conference was finally wrapping up and I couldn´t have been happier. I´d spent the better part of a half hour volleying back and forth with various reporters and I was beginning to show signs of cotton mouth, not to mention that my body was hyper aware of Edward standing a mere three feet behind me. Several times I had to ask reporters to repeat their questions because I was daydreaming about Edward fucking over my desk in my office.

_Yeah, it was definitely time to wrap this little shindig up… too much of anything was enough!_

I had never in my life been happier to hear Jasper´s Southern drawl, as I was when he appeared beside me and informed the crowd that we only had time for one more question.

"Well ladies and gentleman," Jasper drawled politely, "we´d like to thank all of you for coming out, but sadly we need to get back to work. Ms. Swan here is taking a large chunk out of payroll and needs to earn her keep; so unfortunately, we need to bring things to close." My cheeks burned crimson at Jasper´s joke, but I couldn´t help but laugh along with the rest of the crowd. Jasper gave me a playful wink before turning to address the crowd, "That being said, Ms. Swan has time to answer just one more question."

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan," echoed throughout the room. "Over here, no, over here" their voices were a cacophony of desperate pleas that all wanted to be heard.

Seeing how overwhelmed I was, Jasper scanned the crowd and chose a geeky looking reporter wearing thick-rimmed glasses, a pocket protector, and a cheap-looking plaid shirt that was buttoned all the way up to his neck. He looked like more like Louis Skolnick from Revenge of the Nerds than a big-city reporter.

He cleared his throat rather noisily and used his index finger to push his thick glasses up on his crooked nose. "M-m-Ms. Swan," he stuttered nervously, beady eyes shifting all about the room, "I noticed that the entire Cullen family is here to support you, especially Dr. Edward Cullen in particular."

Slightly irritated, I simply stated, "_That_ is not a question, Sir." Apparently, Skolnick was the one standing in the hallway when Edward and I were kissing. "Do you have one, or should we move on to someone a bit more prepared?" I could see that he was a little fish trying his hand in the big pond. Apparently, he´s never met a Piranha!

_I will have your ass for lunch nerd boy!_

"Ahem," he noisily cleared his throat once again, nervously flipping through a rumpled notebook. Clearly this guy was new and trying to make a name for himself; he wasn´t doing a very good job so far.

"Well," he continued to fumble nervously through his notes, "and I quote, "Isabella Swan and Jacob Black tie the knot in what is being dubbed as the biggest event since Prince Charles and Princess Diana´s 1981 nuptials. Ms. Swan, how can we trust you to be truthful in family court if your own personal life is in question?"

There was a sudden rumble throughout the crowd and everyone was talking in hushed whispers. I couldn't believe that this was happening! _Fucking Jacob Black!_ No matter what I did, I couldn´t get away from the fuckery that he´d caused in my life.

_Fucking asshole!_

My breathing picked up and I felt myself sway as the room began to spin slightly. I could feel myself getting woozy. Before I could even alert Jasper to my distress, I felt a set of familiar arms encase themselves around me, pulling me flush with his strong chest.

_Edward!_

Immediately, my world was back to spinning on its axis and I knew that everything would be okay. "Deep breaths, love," he whispered quietly in my ear. "It´s over, Jacob can´t hurt us anymore. Tell them!"

He was right!

Jacob had no power over me anymore, and it was time to stop hiding and set the record straight. Jasper had addressed the crowd, calling the press conference to an end, but I placed my hand over the microphone and leaned in to whisper quietly in his ear.

"No, I want to answer," I stated calmly. "He´s right Jazz, if I´m going to be practicing family law, I can´t start out with these lies hanging over my head." Nodding his assent, Jasper stepped away from the microphone and allowed me to once again address the waiting press. They were eyeing me anxiously, pens, pencils, and digital recording devices in hand.

Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and grazed the side of my head with his lips before releasing me. Stepping to the podium, I was hit with an overwhelming since of pride and love.

_He_ was here and _I_ could do this! I _had_ to do this, not just for me… _for us!_

It wasn´t how I planned to announce my annulment to the public, but at least I was on the other side of the world from New York _and _my mother.

_Renee would continue to live in oblivion and be none the wiser of my annulment to Jacob!_

"My apologies for my reaction, but your question took me by surprise; for lack of a better term, it was quite _intrusive_." Straightening to my full 5´6" stature, I stared the reporter who´d asked the question directly in his eye. "_First_, let me start by saying that, though I maintain a fairly _public_ job, my _personal_ life is just that… _personal!_ However, you do make a valid point in questioning my obligation to be truthful with my clients.

I was indeed married in December, but due to irreconcilable differences and reasons that shall remain undisclosed, _that_ marriage was annulled. I am indeed _single_, and therefore free to keep company with anyone of _my_ choosing. Mr. Black and I made that decision unanimously and that is all that needs to be said on the matter." I breathed out a relieved breath, that wasn´t so bad after all.

Actually, it felt good getting off of my chest.

Testing my patience, a young blond woman shouted from the back of the crowd, "So is it safe to say that Seattle´s most eligible bachelor is now off of the market?"

Looking over shoulder, I shook my head. Edward was wearing that smug ass panty-dropping smirk, looking cocky ass shit. A rush of liquid instantly flooded my panties; I was so fucking him when all this was over!

I flashed the audience a cocky smirk of my own, "Without a doubt, and with absolute certainty, I can say that it´s time for Seattle to find a new "most eligible bachelor!" My use of air-quotes was a winner, and I could hear Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all snickering from behind me. Internally, I fist pumped at my sassiness.

_Take that biotch!_

Grabbing the hand of the aforementioned ex-_eligible bachelor_, I exited the conference room with my family in tow. "Oh my God, Bella," Alice squealed, pulling me into one of her death grips as soon as we stepped inside Jasper´s office and closed the door. "That was so freaking hot! I bet those bitches are going to be livid now that you´ve staked your claim on Edward."

"Mary Alice Cullen, language!" Esme playfully scolded. "I think skank whores is a more appropriate terminology." She gave me a playful wink and I lost it.

Rose, Alice, Esme, and I all burst into a fit of giggles at Esme´s bluntness. The men just shook their heads at our antics and continued to converse on the other side of the room.

We returned to the now empty conference room a little while later. Caterers had set up a magnificent looking brunch for us to partake in. Edward and I enjoyed toasting my new position with Mimosas held high and most of our family present.

I really wish Charlie and Sue would have been able to come, but since it was such short notice, he was unable to get the time off of work. I couldn´t have asked for anything better though, good food, good fun, and family were just what the doctor ordered.

Most everyone was finished with their meal and had broken off into separate conversations when I leaned over to whisper into Edward´s ear. "I know you have to leave soon, but I was wondering if you´d like a personal tour of my office before you have to leave?" I licked my lips and waggled my eyebrows, while twirling a strand of my hair seductively.

Something about claiming Edward as mine before a room full of reporters made me feel like the sexiest bitch in the world!

"Why Isabella," he crooned in a velvety whisper. "Are you sure you´re _ready_ for a tour? I´d want you to show me _everything._" His pupils were so dark and lust-filled that I could barely make out any trace of green, but I could definitely make out the _innuendo_ in words.

My pussy throbbed with need at his words. I knew exactly what he was referring to, my need for recuperation. Although, I´d made sure to take care of his needs this morning_ and_ last night in the shower, my hoo-hah had been on hiatus for the last two days.

Thankfully, the restriction had been lifted and she was deemed ready to proceed. We made our way around the table saying our good-byes and I made plans to have lunch with Rosalie, Alice and, Esme, who had also volunteered to help get me settled in at Edward´s… _I mean our condo._ We ignored Emmett and Jasper´s whistles and catcalls as we exited the room.

__FtLoD__

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Edward had me pressed up against it and his tongue was down my throat in an attempt to devour me. Thank God, Angela, my assistant from New York who was looking to move back to her native home of Washington and was going to be my new PA here at Whitlock, didn´t start until next week.

For now, there was no one in the outer office to hear us.

"Fuck, Isabella," Edward growled against my swollen lips. "Seeing you up there, staking your claim on me, was so fucking sexy. I´m so fucking hard for you, baby," he breathed into the skin of my neck while roughly pinching my nipples through my blouse.

I´d be lying if I said that I´d dressed for success this morning. Even though I had no idea he would be able to come today, I sure got a kick out of Edward´s eyes popping out of his head when I stepped into the kitchen dressed in a black pinstriped pencil skirt, a charcoal grey long-sleeved blouse that button down the front.

Ironically, a few of those buttons just wouldn´t cooperate, so I was forced to leave them undone. At just the right angle, Edward could see my little sexy surprise hiding underneath.

A wide red leather belt, red thigh-high stockings, along with red accessories, and a pair of hot ass Christian Louboutin Suede Ankle Boots completed my ensemble. Forgetting our present company, Edward had attacked me as soon as I crossed the threshold. It wasn´t until Mrs. Cope chuckled from over by the pantry did reality set in.

My inner goddess was swinging around her pole naked as a jaybird at the reaction that I´d garnered out of my sexy man!

The sound of a locking door rang out in the otherwise silent office and brought me back to the here and now. A shiver ran up my spine as Edward left a trail of blazing wet open-mouth kisses along my neck. "Isabella," he sang in my ear seductively, "you´ve been such a naughty girl, teasing me the way you did this morning." I whimpered with need, feeling his hard cock press against my thigh.

"Edward, please," I begged, hoping he would have pity on me.

"Ah, a, ahh… Isabella, it´s my turn to do the teasing now; I plan to have you begging for my cock before I let you cum! If you keep quiet and remain still like the good little cock-tease that you are, I might let you have my dick." He didn't have to tell me twice.

God, the things this man could do to my body!

Slowly, to point where I was almost hyperventilating, Edward removed my clothes, leaving me in only my heels and my unmentionables. His eyes damn near popped out of his head and his mouth fell slack when he saw what I wasn't mentioning.

Okay, so I´ll mention it!

I may or may not have been wearing some new Agent Provocateur lingerie. Some very sexy lingerie, I might add. It was a little something that I´d picked up on my last shopping spree with Alice before we left New York. I had been waiting for the right time to wear it, and I guess this morning was the right time.

Feeling sexy as hell, my entire body flushed crimson as I stood there under the lustful gaze of my boyfriend. The grey and black French puppytooth print looked good against my creamy pale skin. Clad in a padded balcony bra made of silk jacquard, with a matching vintage waist cincher, and a pair of high waist suspender briefs holding up my silk red stockings.

The look on his face was priceless!

Never had I dreamed that a man could make me feel so sexy and confident! From the looks of things, Edward was going to be the one begging. The straining tent in his dress pants was a clear indication that he was enjoying the view.

_Eat your heart out Dr. Cullen! _

In a moment of sheer boldness, I took advantage of his stupor. "What´s the matter Dr. Cullen," I said, slinking past him and over to my desk. "Cat got your tongue?"

Careful not to let him get the upper hand, I eyed him over my shoulder as I unfastened the suspenders on my panties. These fucking stockings cost a fortune and I´ll be damn if I was going to ruin them for the sake of a quick office fuck! That and the fact that I didn´t want to have to take the walk of shame later in only half of my clothing I came in here with.

With as minimal movement as I could manage, I slid my panties down and tossed at Edward´s chest. Might as well continue to use him as a coat rack, seeing how he was still standing there with his mouth hanging open clutching my other clothes.

In an attempt to bring him back to the here and now, I took my index finger and ran it through my dripping slit. Of course I wasn´t allowed to masturbate, but there were no rules against a little teasing.

With supervision, of course!

"Ahh," I moaned as my finger grazed my swollen clit. "Are you just going to stand there gawking at me, or are you going to come over her and fuck me?" For the icing on the cake, I added, "Please, Sir… I need you." Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I stared at him with all the longing and need I felt pulsing through my body.

In three quick strides, Edward was across the room. His warm sweet breath fanned across my skin causing my flesh to pebble with excitement, "Fuck, pussycat," he rasped, voice thick with desire and lust. "I could see just how wet you are from all the way across the room." The distinct sound of a zipper lowering caused my breath to hitch, and the rustling of fabric had my juices running down my thighs.

This was it!

Edward and I were getting ready to christen my office. I should be ashamed of myself… but I wasn´t! I wanted this so badly, I could taste it. I could tell that he wanted it just as bad as I did.

"Hold on, little girl," Edward´s dark and sinister voice came from behind me. This is going to be hard and fast, I´ve got to get back to the hospital." I whined like a bitch in heat when his tongue left a scorching trail from my shoulder all the way up to the shell of my ear.

Gripping my hips almost painfully, Edward lined up his cock with my waiting entrance and slammed into me without warning or preamble. "Jesus Christ!" I yelped out in surprise. I was filled to brim with Edward´s thickness, hitting all the right spots straight out of the gate.

Oh my God!

Edward Cullen knew how to fuck, and he knew how to fuck well! My legs trembled as he continued to bury himself to the hilt in my core. I pushed back with purpose, gladly meeting him thrust for thrust.

Grunting, groaning, slapping, panting, moaning, was all that could be heard bouncing off the walls of my spacious office. I was sure that if he caught me, Mr. Whitlock would not be pleased with my first case.

Edward reached down and lifted my knee onto the corner of the desk, changing the angle, and momentarily making me forget my own name. Each upward thrust caused him to hit my sweet spot, pushing closer and closer to the edge. "Damn, Bella," he panted breathlessly, "you feel so fucking good, but baby, I need you be a little quieter."

I hadn´t realized that I had become obscenely loud for our present location. Dropping my head down, I bit into the flesh of my forearm to keep myself from screaming out. "Ungh… fuck… my girl´s got some good fucking pussy," Edward commented on a breathy moan.

Tightening my muscles around his cock, Edward growled at the sensation my pussy was providing him. His fingers digging into the flesh of my hips, and as twisted as it seemed, I was looking forward to the marks today´s little rendezvous would leave on my body, just one more little reminder that I was his. Between Edward´s death grip on my hips and my teeth threatening to break the skin of my arm, I should have quite a few delicious reminders.

"Umph… umph…" I grunted into my arm. Edward´s balls were slapping against my clit each time he pushed into me. The coil in my belly was tightening at an alarming rate. Sweat was trickling down my cleavage in between my breast; it was hot as fuck in my office!

I´m sure that getting the shit fucked out of me by my sexy ass doctor boyfriend might have something to with the heat, but I digress! The walls of my pussy began to flutter, signaling that my release was imminent. "Goddamn it, baby," Edward growled against my back. "I can feel your pussy… fuck… so tight… so good… so fucking good… I need you to let go, Bella! I need you to cum for me, now!"

Placing his back flush with mine, he brought one hand around my waist holding me in place, and brought the other hand down to pinch my clit. I saw stars I came so fucking hard. "Mmm… mmm…" I moaned in pleasure. Edward just kept pumping in and out of my, dragging out my orgasm for what seemed like an eternity.

One, two, three, four powerful thrusts later, Edward bit down on the flesh of my shoulder near my bra strap, sending me over the edge for a second time. Only this time, he fell right along with me.

"Umph… umph…" he strained and grunted as his body jerked and spasmed deep within me. The heat of his seed felt amazing as he pumped spurt after spurt of hot cum deep inside my greedy pussy. I milked him greedily, until neither one of us had anything left to give.

I would never be able to look at this office the same again!

The weight of Edward´s spent body limp against mine had me humming in delight. I never wanted to move, but reality had other plans.

Fuck the real world; it´s so overrated!

"Holy fucking shit, Bella," Edward said, startling me from my post-coital haze. "You´re going to be the fucking death of me baby, I swear."

Turning my head awkwardly to the side so that I could look into his eyes, I gave him a lazy grin. "Edward, your cock should be the eighth wonder of the world." I stated matter-of-factly.

Moving my sweat-soaked hair, he placed a gentle kiss against my forehead. "You my precious girl are giving me too much credit." His eyes suddenly turned serious, "Bella, I never knew that it could be this way. I never knew that I could be so happy and so irrevocably in love with both my girlfriend _and_ my submissive. Thank you, sweet girl, for giving me my cake and allowing me to eat it too." Softly, he brought his lips to mine in a slow sensual kiss.

My phone vibrating against my desk caused our temporary bubble to burst. Edward pushed back, making his flaccid cock slip from inside of me. I whined and pouted like a petulant child at our loss of connection. "That´s enough, greedy girl," he teased, playfully slapping my ass. "I´ve got to get back to work and so do you. Up you go," he tugged, pulling me upright on my feet.

I groaned, the feeling of our combined juices running from inside of me was not something I was enjoying. Thank goodness I had a private bathroom, complete with shower in my office. Edward waited for me to clean myself up, before heading into the bathroom to do the same.

I was snapping my garters back to my stocking when he emerged from the bathroom looking like something off of GQ magazine, while _I_ on the other hand resembled someone who had just been thoroughly and freshly fucked.

"Damn, baby," Edward said, kissing the bite mark he´d left on my shoulder. "You look fucking sexy with my marks all over you." His fingers glided down my sides, brushing against my breast and tickling my ribs until they rested over the fabric that hid the fingerprints he´d left behind. "I can´t wait to get you back inside my playroom tomorrow night."

_Damn! Now I needed to clean up again!_

My brow furrowed at the prospect of getting caught by Mrs. Cope serving my Master. "Umm, Edward," I mumbled, nervously biting my lip. "Where will Mrs. Cope be while we, uhh… have our playtime?" I could feel my cheeks heating up with my embarrassment.

"Don't fret my beautiful pet," he reassured lovingly, kissing the tip of my nose. "Wednesday´s are her knitting circle meetings. The car service usually has her home by ten-thirty, so that gives us plenty of time to enjoy ourselves. I´ve got a little surprise for my naughty little pussycat, I´m sure you´re going to love it!"

Tomorrow night couldn´t come fast enough, I was looking forward to having more playtime with my sexy Dom. Turning to face him, I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and nipped lightly. In return, he sucked my top lip into his mouth. Things were beginning to heat once again, when my cell phone interrupted us by vibrating again.

"Shit," I hissed, tearing myself away from Edward so I could see whom the fuck kept calling me. Picking up my phone, I looked at the screen and dropped it as if I had been burned.

_Renee!_

Why the fuck was Renee calling? As far as she knew, I was still on my honeymoon. Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression. "My mother," I explained, answering his unspoken question. Taking a deep breath, to calm my suddenly frazzled nerves, I picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Mom, hi," I said with as much false cheer as I could muster.

"Don´t you mom me, Isabella Marie Black, Swan, whatever the hell your name is," Renee screeched into the phone, causing my eardrum to bleed out. "What the hell do you mean that you aren´t married? I was there! I saw you and Jacob say your vows!" She was ranting and raving like a maniac, not allowing me to get a word in edgewise.

"Mom, I can explain," I tried to tell her.

"Oh you _can_ and you _will_! Philip is sending the jet, I expect you here in the next six hours!" That being said, my mother disconnected the call and the line went dead.

I was still reeling from the tongue-lashing I had just received from my mother when Edward spoke to me. "Bella," he called worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

Still in a daze, I shook my head no. Releasing the breath I didn´t even realize that I was holding I explained. "I´ve been summoned to New York by my parents. Apparently, the press conference wasn´t just aired in Seattle. My stepdad is sending the company jet and I´m leaving for New York as soon as it gets here."

"What the fuck!" Edward barked causing me to jolt. "You´re a grown _fucking_ woman, Bella, she can´t just make you put your life on hold by summoning you to New York whenever she feels like it!"

Wow! I couldn't believe how peeved he was by Renee´s actions. My man was sexy when he went all caveman and authoritative on me. Unfortunate for me, there was nothing I could do, but adhere to my mother´s request.

I knew it was time to cut the umbilical cord and stop Renee from running my life, but before I could do that, I at least owed it to her and Phil to explain what happened between Jacob and I; they at least deserved that much.

Cupping Edward´s cheek, I silenced his ramblings with a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I know that Renee was wrong to summon me sweetheart, but I haven´t exactly been truthful with my parents either. I at least owe it to them to tell them what happened. After that, I only go to New York when I want to, I promise."

He sighed and turned his head, kissing the inside of my palm. "I know baby," he sighed, resignedly. "It´s just tomorrow is _Wednesday_ and that´s our special time." He was so cute, whining like a sullen little boy.

Leaning up on my toes, I grazed my teeth against the shell of his ear before whispering seductively. "As soon as I get back, I promise to let you tie me up anytime you want. And you can feel free to spank, lick, suck, and fuck me_ allll _you want." I licked his ear from top to bottom to seal the deal.

"Bella," Edward groaned, gripping my hips tightly, "you can´t say shit like that to me and then fly off to New York."

Reluctantly, Edward and I said goodbye, but not before we made out like a couple of horny teenagers and professed our love for one another. I then tracked Jasper down to tell him what happened, and since technically it was his fault the cat was out of the fucking bag, he offered to give me all the time I needed.

Phil´s pilot called to inform me that the plane had landed and would be ready for a turn-around as soon as I made it to the airport. I tied up a few loose ends, stopping by Escala to pack up a few things and pick-up my dogs. I didn´t plan on staying more than a day or two; maybe Angela would be ready and could fly back with me.

Once I was sure I had everything, I called the car service that Edward normally used and headed to the airport. Mrs. Cope sent me on my way with a bone-crushing hug and a promise to keep an eye on Edward until I got back.

I sighed, as the car service pulled up to the private air-strip at Sea-Tac, I was so not looking forward to this. Climbing up the steps, I passed the stewardess the doggie bags and got situated in my seat.

"Can I get you anything before we take off Ms. Swan?" Carmen asked. She was a lovely older Hispanic woman, who´d worked for my family for quite a number of years.

"No, I´m good for now Carmen, thank you."

"Very well, if you´ll buckle up, I´ll prepare the cabin for take-off." I watched as she disappeared behind the dividing curtain and set about doing whatever it was she did to prepare the cabin. Buckling up, I stared out the window watching the busy airport as we began taxing down the runway.

_Guess it was time to face the fucking music, since the cat was out of the fucking bag!_

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews thus far... please keep them coming! I´m glad everyone is enjoying the chapter and I´m enjoying reading your thoughts on it! Also, I want to say thanks to everyone who voted for my story in the **Tomato Soup Awards, FtLoD** took home the **Unami Award: Best Mouthwatering Scene in a Story! ** Thanks again, without your support my story would be just a bunch of words! See you next time!

Laterzz:)

Krazi, Mojo, & Marley

xoxo

**Krazi´s Rec Korner:**

**This week, it´s some of the awesome Drabble Fics that I´ve recently read or am reading!**

**Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem**

**I´m a Doctor by TexasBella**

**Desires and Neurosis by Texas Bella**

**By: theonlykyla**

**Fantasy Granted**

**Please Pass the Peas**

**Choices**

**By: CaraNo**

**All Nighters**

**NFW**

**River**

**Stop by and check out these awesome quick reads! Leave the writers some love and tell ´em Krazi sent you!**


	23. Chapter 22: Ghosts of the Past… Present…

**AN:**

**Hello Everyone!**

**Dr. Domward is back! Sorry he´s been away so long, but with the holidays and all he´s been MIA! I´D like to wish a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY to MYSELF and TAYLOR LAUTNER! I´m sorry to say that this chapter is not accompanied by the usual PicSpiration, but I´ll be back on track with the next one. Breaks over and now it´s time to get these two moving again! **

**I HOPE THIS ANSWERS YOUR QUESTION, INKEDUPMOM! THIS IS FOR YOU BB!**

**BETA´D BY: JESS2002! YOU RAWK MA!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER MAY OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I HAVE A SPECIAL EDITION COPY OF BREAKING DAWN PT.1! YAY ME!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 22

Ghosts of the Past… Present… and Future…

**Unknown POV**

"Motherfucker," I snarled staring at the TV. It had been years since I´d seen _her_, but that didn´t mean I´d forgotten about her.

Quite the contrary!

_She_ was the one that got away, that´s something I´ll never forget!

And fuck me sideways, she _still_ looked good enough to eat.

I stand corrected, she looked even better than I remembered. Having lost all the awkwardness she possessed as a youth, her body had filled out nicely in all the right places. Now she now had something for me to hold on to while I pounded in and out of her sweet pussy.

My hands involuntarily balled into fists, and I could feel the pain of my nails digging into my flesh. For years I´d dreamed of finding her and making her pay.

_Fucking little cock-tease!_

That´s all she ever was in college!

_A motherfucking tease!_

For months, she dangled that sweet little virgin pussy of hers in my face, but wouldn´t give it up. Each time we were alone, I could smell just how much she wanted me. The scent of her sweet-smelling cunt would assault my senses; and when she would leave, I would have to yank one out just so I wouldn't lose my sanity.

Making her _mine_ in every way was all that I could think about.

_It was all I still thought about!_

She was young and naive though, so it was easy for me to get pussy on the side. But those whores could never compare to _her_!

Fuck no!

_She was special!_

Everyday brought me just a little closer to breaking my little Philly in.

Had it not been for her catching me with my pants around my ankles and my cock rammed down some bitch´s throat, I _would_ have broken her!

Even after that, I could have explained that she misunderstood what she saw, but _no_, that fucking little freak, Alice Cullen, got involved and _she_ wouldn´t have anything else to do with me. It was like she was her fucking mouthpiece or something. Because of that _bitch_ Cullen, I could never get a moment alone with _her_!

I still tried to no avail to get her to listen to me that was until Alice had _her_ involve the cops!

I hated that bitch!

I lost my scholarship and was kicked out of school my senior year, _all_ because of her!

Alice Cullen always thought she was better than me, prancing around campus in her designer fucking clothes, and showing off her parent´s money. God, she made me so fucking sick! I may have been in school on grants, loans, and a few partial scholarships, but I deserved to be there _just_ like everybody else!

Being from Chicago, I knew all about the _Cullen´s, _and how they thought they were God´s fucking gift to the world. The parent's weren´t half bad, as a matter of fact, Carlisle had taken on my little sister´s case, pro bono, when she was born prematurely; it was because of _him_ that she went on to have a healthy normal life.

Every year, up until the day she graduated high school, he always made sure to send her a birthday card with money inside. _He called her his little miracle baby. _ Carlisle Cullen was a _good_ man, but his children were fucking brats, who turned their noses up to people who didn´t fit in their perfect little circle.

_Especially, Edward!_

Eyes glued to the TV, I saw nothing but red when he stepped up to the podium, and put his hands on _my_ girl! Who the fuck did he think he was?

"_So is it safe to say that Seattle´s most eligible bachelor is now off of the market?"_ Some blonde bitch asked from the back of the room.

"_Without a doubt, and with absolute certainty, I can say that it´s time for Seattle to find a new "most eligible bachelor!" _

What the fuck, she´s with that arrogant _prick_ now?

_Well, well, well…_ the evil bastard perpetrating as my conscience taunted. _Looks to me like Cullen bested you again. Time to face the facts, you´re nothing but a fucking loser!_

"Fuckkkk…" I screamed, kicking over the coffee table. I needed a plan, but first, I needed to let off some serious steam before I fucking killed somebody.

It was Tuesday and unscheduled, but I didn´t give a fuck.

I needed it!

_Control!_

I needed the rush of adrenaline that it gave me to have another human being bend to my will.

Stomping my way down the hall, I kicked open the door and ripped away the covers. "Get the fuck up!"

Sleepy blue eyes locked with my steel grey ones, and as soon as they did, she knew that this was far more than just a simple wake-up call.

"Y-y-yes Sir," she mumbled hoarsely, scrambling out of bed.

Knowing what was in store, her feet never touched the floor; instead, she dropped to her knees and assumed her waiting position. All this was done in one fluid motion.

She was fucking perfect, except for one thing… she wasn´t _her!_

My cock was hard as a fucking rock, and this was by no means going to be gentle, "Open that fucking cock-hole, slut, and take my cock," I ordered, stroking my weeping dick.

Her lips weren´t fully parted before the head of my cock was slamming into the back of her throat. Her eyes bulged and watered as my pelvis came flush with her lips. Though fear radiated from every pore in her body, she knew better than to cross me.

Grabbing fists full of her hair; I used it for leverage to thrust in and out of her mouth. My rhythm was punishing. She would definitely be feeling the effects of this later on today.

Pulling all the way out, I slammed back into her, holding her flush with my body. I just held her there, cutting off her airway. I fucking _loved_ breath play! It was no secret, I was sadistic fucker, and proud of it. "Take my fucking cock, you filthy whore." I spat with venom lacing my tone. "You want to fuck him! I´ll show you! I´ll show him! I´ll show every fucking body! Nobody fucks with my girl and gets away with it, no-fucking-body!" I panted from my efforts; my anger was getting the best of me. I knew that my ramblings didn´t make sense to her, but I was just too far gone to care.

I knew she needed to breathe, but I couldn´t find it in me to give a damn! When I finally pulled my cock out her throat, she dry-heaved a few times, and choked back a bit of bile, other than that she was a real trooper.

Somehow, I´d find a way to make it up to her later, or not. She fucking loved me, so she´d take it. She´d take whatever the _fuck_ I gave her!

All in the name of fucking love!

_What a stupid bitch! _

Didn´t she know that I would never want anyone else but _her_; she was just a means to an end or me!

After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled out and allowed her to catch her breath. I was on the fucking edge, and I needed to cum badly. "Get the fuck back on my cock! Now bitch!" I barked at her sputtering and choking form. And just like the good little cunt she was, she obeyed. "I´m gonna blow my fucking load, and you better not waste a fucking drop!" I snatched her head up so I could see her eyes. Looking down at her tearstained face, I felt my stomach churn.

_Fuck, this was wrong! _

_All wrong!_

_She was all wrong! _

I growled out a string of expletives as I looked into watery bluish-grey eyes. They were nothing like the expressive chocolate pools that I longed for. "Motherfucker," I hissed out in frustration. "Close your fucking eyes bitch! Ahh… fuck…" I grunted, picking up speed. The gurgling sounds of her choking on my dick were music to my ears as I forcefully rammed it down her throat. "That´s it, suck this fat cock. Choke on it, bitch," I pumped and pumped, and thought of _her_.

Whenever I needed to be close to _her_, this is what I did.

I visualized her pouty lips sucking my cock, while I shot _my_ cum down her tight throat. "Holy shit," my balls tightened, signaling my release, "relax your throat and fucking swallow! Ungh… ungh… fuck… that´s it, cunt. Drink my fucking spunk." One last thrust of my hips and I was shooting off like a rocket. "Ahh… ah… _aaaahhhh…_" My body continued to rock with spasm after spasm of my powerful release.

When I was completely spent, I fell back on to the bed, trying to slow down my breathing. Once my panting quieted, her sniffles registered in my ears. My skin felt like it was on fire from her touch, and I don´t mean that in a _good _way!

_Not-fucking-now, I can´t deal with this shit!_

"Shut the fuck up!"I screamed, pushing her weeping form off my body. I yanked at my too long hair, trying desperately to reign in the beast struggling to break his way out. Lately, I'd been keeping my cool, and it had been a while since I'd hit her outside the playroom.

_After the shock of today, I was dangerously close to losing my shit! _

I had to get away from her, from this… from everything! "Get the fuck out of here, and go take a shower! When you're done, clean up;this place is a fucking pig sty!"I tucked my dick back in my pants and stomped my way right out of the house, not bothering to grab my coat, I slammed the door behind me.

I needed to be alone!

I needed time to think.

Time to formulate a plan….

_Beware Bella Swan, I´m coming for you!_

**EPOV**

"Alice, are you sure," I asked for the twentieth time.

"_Yes_, Edward," cue the eye-roll I knew she was giving me, "for the _last_ time, I´m sure!"

"And he´ll only let them in," I asked for clarity's sake. "I don´t need him hovering over them while they're get everything set up. It would be a complete invasion of Bella´s privacy." I was skeptical. I found it hard to believe that Bella´s doorman would open the door to complete strangers and just let have the run of Bella´s apartment.

Not that the people I had coming were untrustworthy, quite the opposite actually. I knew Embry Call very well, he was a by the book business man, not-to-mention a good friend of mine. He only hired men and women that he trusted. He had a very rigorous policy when it came to acquiring his staff.

Jasper and I had met Embry through Peter; we often frequented his training dungeon during our early years in the lifestyle. These days Embry had branched out a bit, and was now into selling and renting BDSM equipment as well as running several different types of dungeons and fetish clubs throughout the state of New York.

After speaking with Isabella last night, I'd come to the conclusion that I didn't _want_ to skip our Wednesday night play session and I told her as much. With a few phone calls and a little ingenuity on my part,I had the perfect evening with my pet planned!

The only problem with my plan was that I didn't have access to Bella´s condo in New York.

_That's _where my bratty little sister came into the picture, hence the need for this very _aggravating_ and_ time-consuming_ conversation.

"Edward," Alice sighed exasperatedly. "When will you learn to _trust_ me? Unlike _you_, my name is on Bella´s lease," she sang happily, sounding much like a petulant little child. _Hmm… not for long little sis… not for fucking long!_ "I have material and samples delivered there all the time. All I have to do is call ahead to let George know I have a shipment coming, and _voila_! _Cocky little shit!_ He´ll have them sign in, and then have them sign out when they leave. Like I said, trust me!"

"Alright, I´ll call Embry and get everything set up and you call Bella´s building." We hung up after that, I got back to work.

**~FtLoD~**

I tossed my keys in the bowl on the table in the foyer, I was fucking exhausted. Last night at the hospital was brutal, but it was worth it if it meant that I would be home to play with my naughty little pet.

Whining and barking reminded me of where I was and _who_ was waiting for me. Stepping around into the family room, my eyes landed on the doggie condominium of my two new housemates. They were a sight to behold, jumping all around excitedly on top of one another.

"Looks like somebody´s excited to see me," I said, unlatching the door to let them out.

Once free, Mojo took off like a rocket, and Marley took her customary spot at my feet. Suffice it to say, my little Marley was a daddy´s girl. Mojo, on the other hand was not, and went running from one end of the condo to the other; it took me a minute to realize what he was doing.

He was searching for Bella.

Upon my suggestion, she had left him here to keep Marley and me company. I would never openly admit this, but both of the tiny little fur balls, were starting to grow on me. I lifted Marley up off of the floor and sat down on the couch with her in my lap. "Hey little girl," I cooed softly, scratching behind her ears. "How long do think it´ll be before he realizes that mommy´s not here?" As if he realized he was searching in vain, Mojo came running out from the direction of my room and hopped up on the couch beside me.

He cocked his little head from side-to-side as if in silent question. "She´s not back, buddy," I answered as if he could understand what I was saying. "It´s just me, you, and Marley, sorry, she won´t be home for a few more days." He whined in assent, and nuzzled my hand. "I know exactly how you feel, bud, I miss her too. But she´ll be home before we know it, all will be right in the world again."

I couldn´t help the smile that played across my lips or the way my heart fluttered at speaking _those_ words.

When Bella returned from New York, she would be come here, to my penthouse… _to our penthouse_.

_She would be coming home!_

It was all still so surreal. I was now living with the woman of my dreams, who just so happened to be my submissive. I never imagined that I would have my two worlds mesh together so seamlessly.

Everything just felt… _right_!

And that´s exactly why I planned on collaring her as soon as she got back from New York and in to my playroom. There was chance in hell I was missing the opportunity to let the world know that she was mine. Just thinking about the beautiful piece of jewelry I had Marco working caused my dick to stir.

The delicate platinum links and dainty diamond encrusted dog tag that had an infinity symbol on the front and property of EAC on the back would be perfect for her. Bella was going to be so fucking amazing wearing nothing but my collar and the pair of black fuck-me pumps I´d had Rosalie pick up for her.

Little did my pussycat know, but her Master planned on debuting his pretty new toy at the club in a couple weeks, so she needed to be ready. I couldn´t wait to see the looks on the other Dom´s faces when they see that I´ve collared her.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn´t hear when Mrs. Cope came into the room. "I knew that pretty little gal of yours would turn you into a big old softie," Mrs. Cope chuckled making her way into the living room where I was sitting. "Look at you, talking to those cute little puppies about missing Bella," she teased slipping her coat off of the hook.

I stood, taking the coat from her hands and holding it up for her to slip her arms in. "Thank you, sweetie," she said, giving me a pat on the arm and a kiss on the cheek. "That girl´s got you by the Private Benjamin´s, and I couldn't be happier." Eying me warily, "Don´t think I didn't know about all the unsavory company that you used to keep. Especially that last one, that girl was unstable, and I´m glad that you got rid of her."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock, and Mrs. Cope just kept on talking as if we were having a normal conversation. "Don´t you stand there gaping at me like a fish, I´ve got _eyes_ boy, and I _ain´t_ no fool," she saucily replied, eying me over her glass. "Anyway, I´m on my way to meet with the ladies of my book club, dinner is in the oven, and don't leave a mess, or tomorrow you won´t get any dessert." With a chaste kiss to my forehead she headed for the elevator, leaving me behind to stew.

"Well, hell," I said, looking down at the two dogs staring up at me, "I guess I´m not as stealthy as I thought I was." Before I could dwell on the things that Mrs. Cope had told me, my cell phone started ringing.

Looking down, I saw that it was Embry. He was supposed to call me once the cameras for the live feed was set up so I could instruct his guys on how I wanted everything set up. "Embry," I greeted my longtime friend. "How is it going man, everything all right on your end?"

"Edward, my man," Embry´s deep husky voice sounded over the line. "Boy was I surprised to hear from you. This must be one special submissive, if she´s got you going through all _this_ trouble. Of course I'm not complaining, because you're spending a shitload of cash, but tell me, what gives man? The Edward Cullen I remember, _didn´t_ do long-term."

"What makes you think that this is long-term?" I asked, keeping him at bay for a little longer. Believe me it wasn't easy, because I wanted to squeal like fucking girl, I was so happy.

"Come on, Cullen," Embry laughed. "I call bullshit. Remember, I helped trained your finicky ass!" I laughed, because everything he was saying was true. I was finicky, and they had no qualms over giving me a hard time about it either.

"Okay, you got me," I confessed, grinning like a fool. "She´s more than just my submissive, man, she´s the _one_."

Knowing me well, he knew _exactly_ who I was talking about. "Well I´ll be damn, Edward Cullen finally grew a fucking pair." Embry teased, remembering all the conversations we´d had about my unrequited love, I´m sure. "I´m happy for you, bro, this couldn´t have happened to a nicer guy; despite what you think, you _deserve_ to be happy Edward." I now knew that he was right, I _did_ deserve to be happy.

For several years, I loathed who I was. I just couldn´t reconcile my _need_ to inflict pain on women, even if it was consensual. It was one of the main reasons I never pursued anything with Bella, or any woman for that matter.

After meeting Embry, and watching his relationship firsthand with his submissive/girlfriend Rebecca, I began to think that maybe there was a possibility to have more.

I just never thought I´d have _that_ with Isabella.

Peter and Charlotte, and Embry and Rebecca, were shining examples of what finding true love in the midst of adversity was. They didn't let the world´s view on what was _right_ or _wrong_; diminish their love for one another.

Peter and Charlotte were even expecting their first child later this year. God, I only hope to have that with Isabella someday. I wanted it _all_, and just hoped that she somehow felt the same way.

After a few beats and I hadn´t confirmed or denied, Embry´s declaration, he spoke again. "Wipe that goofy-ass grin off your face, Cullen, and let´s talk business," Embry joked, breaking me from thoughts, and lightening the heavy mood.

"I don´t by any chance get a _best bud´s_ discount do I?"

"Hell no, as a matter of fact, I´ve jacked up the prices on everything by 85%!" His rustic laughter floated across the phone lines, reminding me of how much I missed my friend.

I was definitely planning on taking my little kitten to the Hampton´s for Embry and Rebecca´s annual BDSM Blue party. The festivities were held on a very private and heavily guarded section of the beach; the event was by invitation only. Embry valued his privacy, as well as the privacy of his guest. You´d swear that the fucking president of the United States was attending, security was so tight.

My girl had checked off exhibitionism as a soft-limit, so who knows, maybe by then we´d be ready for a public scene.

Back to the matter at hand, I responded to Embry´s threat. "Wouldn´t be you if you didn´t," I teased good-naturedly. "Now are they ready for me to log on for the live feed yet? My pet will be coming home soon and I want everything ready, and the crew gone by then."

"Sure thing, boss," he responded mockingly. "They made into her condo about forty-five minutes ago. I just received a text from Quil," he said, sounding distracted. "The link's been secured, and all systems are ago."

Embry was the best in the business and I trusted him to have his people handle this right, but for my own peace of mind, I had to ask. "And this _is_ a secure connection we´re using?" I would never be able to forgive myself if I was the cause of inappropriate images or videos of my beautiful angel to surface all across the internet.

You could never be too careful!

"Now come on Edward," he feigned hurt. "You know that my shit is legit. But seriously, man," he took on a less jovial tone, "I wouldn´t risk your privacy like that, and you can bet your ass that I´ve tested this myself, or otherwise, I wouldn´t be letting you try it. I´ve had the technology perfected for quite a while now, and it´s what I use to control my naught little minx when she´s in Washington visiting the reservation, or when I´m away on business during our scheduled playtime. Since I´ve mastering this, I never have to miss a play-date."

"You know I meant no disrespect, right?" I asked apologetically. "I just had to make sure she was safe. It would kill me to lose her over something as stupid as having to cancel our scheduled playtime."

"Hey, man," he said in a very sincere voice. "I would have questioned you _not _running my ass through the ringer. Friend or not, _she´s_ different, Edward, I get it_. _We´ve all been there; I´m just happy for you man. And no fucking excuses, you and the beautiful little submissive or yours _will_ be attending the party in the Hampton´s this year. I won´t take no for an answer. As a matter of fact, I´m calling the pixie when we hang up, Alice knows how to handle your uptight ass!"

_Damn, I really did miss my friend!_

We hashed out a few more details, including a promise to fly out to New York for Easter weekend to spend a couple of day with him and Rebecca, and then I ended the call.

Quil Ateaera turned out to be a really nice guy, well over the phone at least. The guy really knew his shit too. I was 100% on board with my plan when I was done talking to him. And what a fucking plan it was!

By the time my little kitten returned to me on Friday, she'd be all but begging me to let her cum!

Once everything was setup to my specification, I thanked the crew, and watched as they filed out to leave. I had to admit, they were a group of professionals, but it didn´t hurt that I was able to watch the entire transformation on the 52" flat screen in my bedroom.

Bella was going to look spectacular, all spread out and open for me on her king-sized bed. I´d had them replace the purple comforter and bedding with a dark blue set that was going to look amazing against Isabella´s alabaster skin.

One angle wasn´t enough, so I had them place a few more cameras strategically throughout the room and one looking out into the living room, so I could watch the action from various different points at any given time. Had the cameras not been so sleek and discreet looking, her room would have looked like a movie set. But thankfully, Embry only carried state-of-the-art, high-end shit, so the cameras would go undetected by the naked eye.

_Got to fucking love technology!_

I´d ordered several different-sized vibrating dildos, detachable implements, a spreader bar that could be attached to her headboard, heat-stimulated lube, clit and nipple-clamps, also that could be attached to the spreader bar, and then there was the icing on the cake, I´d rented a state-of-the-art fucking machine. Just looking at the shiny silver machine standing in front of Isabella´s bed had my dick throbbing for attention.

This would be a porn collector´s dream!

Thank God, my pet was okay with us taping our time together. I couldn´t wait to see the look on her face as we watched the tape back together, this weekend in the playroom.

I picked up my phone to shoot my girl a quick text.

_**pet – I know we discussed going ahead with our scheduled playtime this evening, is that still the case, my pet? Because once I send you my instructions there will be no backing out. You will be available to me and only me, starting at 6pm, ending promptly at ten. – Sir **_

As if she was sitting on top of her phone, Isabella´s response was immediate.

_**Sir – This girl is all yours, Sir, she is simply awaiting further instruction. Her mother and step-father have been informed that she will be unavailable for the rest of the night. Your girl is very green, and eager to serve you. – pet **_

I was in awe of her blind faith in me, and knew that my decision to collar her Friday wasn´t for naught. My girl was a quick learner and took to my rules like a fish to water. She was to have her phone on her at all time, with the exception of the courtroom. I wasn´t a very patient man, so unanswered calls or texts were a serious violation.

_**pet – Good girl! The time is now 4:45, only you know how much time you need to make it to your condo from your parent´s house. I would suggest that you plan accordingly. You are to be naked and kneeling in your waiting position outside your bedroom door at six o´clock on the dot. There you will await further instruction. You do trust me, don´t you pussycat? – Sir**_

I palmed my aching dick roughly through my sleep pants while I waited for her to respond. A cold shower was a must if I was going to get through this without busting a nut in the first two minutes. My phone buzzed and while my right hand kept up its ministrations, I used my left to get it.

_**Sir – With my life – pet.**_

Those three words said it all!

Slipping my hand inside the waistband of my pants, I tossed the phone on the bed, and made my way to the bathroom. Leaving my pants in a puddle by the door, I continued to stroke myself while I adjusted the temperature of the water. Fuck a cold shower, I needed some relief!

No sooner than the spray pelted against my sensitive flesh was I stroking my way to a quick finish. With my hand braced against the tiled wall, I pumped my shaft, paying special attention to the engorged head.

My breath came out in quiet hisses, "Sss… fuck… ungh…" My balls felt so tight, I thought they were about to explode. Reaching down to cup them with my free hand, I rolled them around in my hand while I pumped my way to a mind-blowing release.

The coil in the pit of my stomach reached its breaking point, and I exploded as an orgasm so powerful, that it nearly buckled my knees, burned through my entire body. "Ahh… fuck… shit… shit…" I grunted as my damn toes curled in pleasure. "Fuck… Bellaaaa…" My body jerked and spasmed as thick lines of hot cum shot from my cock. "Ahh… ahh… ahhh…" I groaned as I rode out me self-inflicted pleasure. With my head against the heated tiles I fought to catch my breath.

_Fuck, I miss Bella!_

I took my time getting into the right headspace while I showered. As much as I was looking forward to our little impromptu session, I was hoping that it didn´t happen often. Well, maybe it would come in handy if I had to be at the hospital, but I didn´t want Isabella and I being miles apart to become a regular occurrence.

Selfish, I know, but we had a lot of time to make up for, and I didn't want to waste it with her on one side of the United States and me on the other.

The one bright spot in all of this was that she would be starting school soon, and that would leave little room for spontaneous travel. I was in the process of negotiating a set schedule at the hospital, so our weekends would uninterrupted.

With Dr. Gerundy in Switzerland now permanently, there was no reason to deny my request. I was head of children´s neurology, and I was the only one with seniority, which meant, I didn´t get stuck with the shitty rotations. All my life I lived by a _pay it forward_ motto, and now it was time for a little of the kindness to be returned to me.

Okay, so it also didn´t hurt to have your father as the chief of staff either, but of course… _I digress!_

**~FtLoD~**

At six o´clock on the dot, I found myself staring at the TV screen. My breaths were coming in quick pants, and my mouth watered at the sight before me.

Kneeling, live, in color and in perfect submission, was _my_ submissive.

Isabella looked flawless to me.

Like she was born to be my submissive!

My pet had never looked more beautiful than she did in that very moment!

I had given her ample time, watching the screen as she positioned herself just so. Knees shoulder length apart for inspection, hands clasped behind her back, back straight with her breasts jutting out, chin tucked into her chest, and her eyes cast downward.

_That´s my naughty girl!_

Her dusty rose areolas and nipples seemed to darken right before my very eyes, as her deliciously enticing buds hardened and peaked with anticipation. Each breath my girl took was slow, measured, and calculated. She was deep in her headspace and I knew that she would break it as soon as she heard my voice. Though possibly only for a moment, she would undoubtedly fail me.

I was expecting as much.

With a click of a few buttons on my laptop, I zoomed in to seem moisture coating her toned inner thighs. Fuck, my girl was so wet, and it was all for _me_! These cameras were state of the fucking art! As if by sheer reflex, the tip of my tongue slipped out to coat my suddenly dry lips.

_Damn, I could almost taste her arousal in my mouth!_

I growled deep in my throat, alerting her to my presence. "Good evening, pussycat," I slurred in a low and sinister drawl. "Is my girl ready to serve me?" Startled, she faltered in her stance a bit, but just as I knew she would, she recovered quickly.

_Trust was such a powerful weapon!_

"Good girl," I praised, when I saw her regain her bearings. "I´ve got a few naughty surprises planned for you tonight, pussycat. Are you ready to submit yourself into my service?" Silence, my girl was indeed a very fast learner. "You may answer me pet."

"Your girl is indeed ready, willing, and able to submit to your will, Sir."

"And do you trust me to keep you safe, while giving over to me complete control of your mind, body, and soul?"

"Yes, Sir," came her soft reply. "Your girl´s trust in you is unwavering; she is here to do with as you please. Your girl gives of herself freely for you to use. Sir´s pleasure is all that´s important to this girl."

"Fuck," I hiss out, unable to control my reaction to her words. "Isabella, you please me greatly, and I intend to show you just how much." Using the palm of my hand, I applied some much-needed pressure to my painfully hard cock.

"Isabella from here on out you are not to make a sound, unless it is to use your safe words or to answer a direct question." Though she wasn´t looking at me, I still cocked a brow in authority. "Is that clear, pet?"

Again, she replied, "Yes, Sir, softly.

"On your feet pet," I ordered, watching her scramble into action. Steadied, she awaited further instruction. "I want you to move toward the bedroom, but keep your eyes cast downward until I tell you otherwise. Stop at the foot of your bed." I watched, mesmerized as she moved lithely into position.

I choked back a moan, when I caught sight of the sparkling blue jewel that adorned the tapered end of her but plug. My mouth pooled with saliva, and my loins burned with anticipation. Isabella had been using her butt plug as instructed.

I rejoiced at the thought of her being almost ready for me to take her there. The plug she was wearing was at least three times bigger than the beginner plug she started out with last week.

"Fuck," I breathed out loudly, as I began to fist my engorged cock through the soft material of my pants. We hadn´t even started and I was threatening to blow my load like some hormonal teenager.

Taking an extended and deep breath, I re-centered myself.

Isabella was going to need her Master in full control. Not only did she have to be in the right headspace, but I had to be there also. My naughty little girl needed a Master that could control himself, and rule with an iron hand when necessary.

After a few deep breaths, I allowed Isabella to look around and familiarize herself with her renovated surroundings. "You may look now. I suggest you use this time wisely, and take in your surroundings. Memorize were each and every item is located, because when we start I will not hesitate to punish you for being ill-prepared."

As if in slow-motion her eyes rose off of the floor. Shocked with my renovations, my pussycat sucked in a very loud breath, "Quiet, Isabella," I warned, bringing to light her infraction of the rules.

Wide milk chocolate colored doe eyes took in her surroundings, but it wasn't until her eyes landed on the 52" flat screen that had been mounted on her wall behind the fucking machine did her body turn a delicious shade bright of red. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to speak. Giving her a moment of reprieve, I instructed her to take a moment to speak her mind. "You may speak, pet, but I caution you to remain respectful."

"Sir, you're here," was all she managed to get out, before she was overwrought with emotion. Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks while she stood there gazing at me in wonder. Isabella reached out her hand toward the screen as if to touch me.

Mirroring her gesture, I could feel the bond between us strengthen. And though thousands of miles separated us, we felt closer than ever. Not one word was spoken, but the amount of love and devotion I saw in each and every one of the tears she cried spoke volumes. In that moment I vowed to myself to make Isabella mine in every way humanly possible.

Instinctually, my fingers twitched, aching to somehow magically wipe her tears away. "I´m here, Isabella," I whispered in comfort. "I´m always here," I reiterated. Switching modes again, I cleared my throat. "Enough talking, pet, I want you on the bed, knees bent and spread shoulder width apart, and both hands clasped above you head, now!" I watched with rapt fascination as Isabella did exactly as she was instructed.

Looking at Isabella´s pussy spread and glistening before, I thought to myself that this was definitely a good idea! My girl was going to be good and ready for my cock, by the time she made it back to Seattle. "Oh Isabella, have I got something for you," I growled menacingly, basking in the shiver that visibly ripped through my girls body.

Let the games begin!

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! It´s my birthday, so your obligated to REVIEW! LOL!**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 23: I Am Woman Hear Me Roar

**AN: All I have to say is, "RL´s a Biotch, but when you least expect it…here I am!"**

**To the best team of beta´s a girl can ask for, Jess2002, princess07890, and famaggiolo, and to my pre-reader, TeamAllTwilight… thanks a million ladies! You girls seriously RAWK!**

**DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE, I DON´T OWN IT! NEVER SAID I DID!**

****WARNING: PANTILESS IS ALWAYS BEST****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

For the Love of Domination:

Chapter 23

I Am Woman… Hear Me Roar…

**BPOV**

"Ms. Swan," the petite, middle-aged flight attendant whispered quietly, while shaking my shoulder gently. "We´ve been okayed to land. You´ll need to fasten your seatbelt, ma´am." She went about collecting the remaining napkins and cups that were sitting next to me on the table.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I tried to shake off the feeling of disorientation that came with being awakened from a deep sleep. Flying always relaxed me, so it was no surprise to me that I had fallen into such a catatonic state once we were airborne. That, and a good hard fucking, will make anybody pass out.

"Mmm…" I moaned when I felt my girlie parts tingle. The feel of my muscles protesting when I stretched, caused scenes of Edward and me, before I left Seattle, to flash through my mind. I still ached deliciously and there was a lingering fire burning in pit of my stomach from my little office _tryst_ with Edward this morning. I would never be able to look at that place the same after today.

Clearing my throat a little, I petitioned the kind lady, whose name completely escaped me for a bottle of water. "Sorry to trouble you," straining to catch a glimpse of her nametag, "Patty, but could you bring me a bottle of water, please? The colder the better," I smiled, feeling at ease with the friendly stranger.

Normally, Dwyer had their own flight crew, but sometimes when a spur-of-the-moment flight was scheduled, they used a temp agency.

"Of course, Ms. Swan," was her friendly reply. "Can I get you anything else besides the water, ma´am?"

"Oh, no," I quickly responded. "That will be all, thank you."

She moved expertly to the front of the cabin and retrieved a small bottle of water along with a paper coaster and placed them on the table beside me. "If there will be nothing else, I´ll just prepare the cabin for landing and take my seat."

**ooOoo**

Despite the frigid temperatures, the sky was rather clear when we landed. I was extremely thankful for the private jet; because landing at the Dwyer hanger meant that I didn´t have to fight my way through the crowded airport.

Feeling like a celebrity, I threw on a large pair of Dolce and Gabbana shades, and was whisked by security into a waiting large black SUV. The drive to my parents´ house on Park Avenue could be quite long at this time of day, so, I decided to pop in my ear buds and use the forty-five minute ride to prepare for the _hurricane_ that was my mother.

Flipping through one of my many playlists, I smiled when I came across the one labeled _Edward´s Girl_. My heart fluttered at the thought of my Master. I knew that if I said that out loud before Edward gave me permission to do so that I would be punished, but in my mind that´s who he was, and always would be.

_Edward was my Master!_

_And I couldn't wait until he made it official!_

Lost in my thoughts, I was startled when the driver spoke to me through the intercom. "Ms. Swan," the driver called through the speaker. "I´m sorry to disturb you ma´am, but I have a Mr. Cullen on the line, and he wishes to speak with you. Would you like me to patch him through?"

_Mr. Cullen?_

Frowning, I wondered why Edward would call the car instead of just calling my cell phone directly. How did he even know the number? Digging through the bottomless pit Alice deemed a purse I tried to locate my cell; it took me several minutes before I was able to find the damn thing. But once I did, I discovered exactly _why_ he hadn´t called me.

_Fuck me, it was still off!_

I had forgotten to turn it on when we landed at the airport. "Oh God," I groaned looking at my watch. It had been roughly twenty-five minutes since we´d touched down. Edward must be worried sick about me! No wonder he was calling the car service! My phone, which had come to life, beeped, making me jump. I had over fifteen missed calls, and five text messages, _all_ from Edward!

_Oh shit! _

_I had broken one of his major rules!_

When we´d gone over our limits and his list of rules, he was very adamant about being able to get in contact with me at all times! _God, how could I be so stupid!_ I went into full panic mode, knowing that I would be punished for my disregard of his rules. Not entirely sure what I should do, I just sat there, dumbfounded. "Uhh…Ms. Swan," the driver called nervously. "Would you like me to put the call through?" My mouth opened and closed several times, and I´m sure I looked like a complete idiot, but I had no idea what to say.

_For starters, you can tell him to put Edward´s call through,_ my snarky conscience suggested.

_Yeah, I could do that, but then what? _

_Duh…how about you say hello!_

_Damn girl, do I have to think of everything? _My conscience griped.

Technically, since the battle is internal, _I am_ thinking of everything!

_So not helping here, Swan!_

_Snarky bitch!_

In true professionalism, the driver remained silent for the duration of my micro-mini meltdown; I had no doubt that he thought I was a few nuts short of a Payday. I would have to remember to give him a nice tip when he dropped me off later. Of course, at the moment, I was inclined to agree with him wholeheartedly, I was just glad that the privacy glass kept me from seeing just how crazy he really thought I was.

In an attempt to redeem myself, I opened my mouth to respond, but instead let out a shrill squeak when my phone started playing Rihanna´s S&M and a picture of Edward lying in bed, with nothing on but his reading glasses and a pair of thin pajama pants on, flashed across the screen. Immediately, my mind fell into the gutter!

_Damn it, Bella, focus!_

_Here goes nothing, _I thought as I tapped the intimidating green answer button that seemed to be taunting me.

Before I could get a word out of my mouth, Edward´s furious voice came across the line. "_Isabella_," he barked angrily. "Do you have _any_ idea how fucking worried I´ve been about you?" His voice sounded strained, and I didn't have to be there to know that he was pinching the bridge of his nose and tugging his hair like a madman.

It also didn´t escape me that he´d called me Isabella. If I had any question about who I was speaking to, that was no longer the case. "I´m sorry, Sir," I whispered quietly, easing into my submissive persona. "I forgot to turn it on when we landed." I cringed at the low, deep growl that emitted from Edward´s chest.

"Isabella, need I remind you _how_ you are to answer me?"

_Damn it! Get it the fuck together, Swan!_ I internally scolded myself for being so stupid.

I took a deep breath to center myself and answered again. "No, Sir," I replied a little more confidently. "This girl does not need to be reminded, she would, however, like to apologize for her carelessness." I sucked in a ragged breath, and released it before continuing. "This girl did not mean to cause you to worry unnecessarily. She would never intentionally break your rules, Sir. She only hopes that you will forgive her, and she promises to be more aware next time."

"Apology accepted, pet," Master responded, letting what sounded like a sigh of relief pass through his lips. I really felt terrible for worrying him. I was lamenting internally, when Master spoke again. "Just know that I do _not_ take your blatant disregard for _my_ rules lightly, they are put in place for a reason! I _must _be able to reach you at all times. Know that I _will_ be dealing with this matter further when you return to me on Friday."

"Y-yes, S-sir," I sniffled pitifully. My whole body slumped and my mood plummeted at his words, which I knew translated to punishment. Never in my life had I felt like such a failure. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes, and I fought with all my might to keep them at bay.

The silence that loomed over the phone line was deafening. My Master was disappointed in me; he had every right to be, but it still hurt nonetheless. I knew that I should have called or sent him a text as soon as we landed. But no, I was too busy fantasizing about being fucked over my desk.

_God, I´m such an idiot!_

"Isabella," it wasn´t until Master called my name did I realize that I´d just been holding the phone.

My entire body flushed with embarrassment. "Y-yes, Sir," I responded meekly. I was just digging a deeper hole for myself, by dwelling on my needs and not Master´s.

"Focus," he snapped at me in irritation. "_You_ will make mistakes. _You_ will break the rules. _You. Will. Be. Punished! _Each word was punctuated, and seemed to be etched in stone.

Was he expecting me to fuck up?

It wasn´t long before I was receiving an answer to my unasked question. "As harsh as it may seem, that is _just_ the way it is._" _Master didn´t sound angry, just very matter-of-fact. "That, my sweet pussycat, is the way of the world. There is no need to second-guess yourself; I don't _expect_ you to be perfect. Consider it lesson learned. Friday, you will be punished, and we _will_ put this behind us. Understood?" he asked in finality.

"Yes, Sir," was my resolute response.

"Now, one final order of business and then we´ll move on," he announced with a serious tone. "I´ve thought about it, and I don´t see why _I _have to suffer, just because you have been _summoned_ to New York by your mother." He spat the word summoned as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. _We were definitely on the same page when it came to that! _ "I´ve decided that we will keep our Wednesday usual in place, unless you foresee a problem. Will there be a _problem_, pussycat?"

Not when he said it like that!

_I swear to all that´s holy, I just ruined my panties!_

_Again!_

There was no way in hell that I was going to pass up an opportunity to serve my master, and redeem myself. "No, Sir," I replied confidently without taking the time to over think things. "This girl wants nothing more than to please you. It would be an honor to serve you tomorrow in any capacity you deem fit, Sir." Internally, I was doing a fucking happy dance.

I didn´t know, nor did I particularly care about how he was going to pull off playtime while on the other side of the United States, but I was definitely up for the challenge. Suddenly, flashbacks of Christmas Eve, and Edward commanding my body all the way from Switzerland assaulted my mind; I may or may not have whimpered.

_I´ll never tell!_

"Smart choice, Isabella," he said, and I could hear the cockiness in his voice. "Now that we have gotten that out of the way, how was your trip, my beautiful Bella?"

_I was officially a puddle of goo!_

Edward´s velvety smooth voice wrapped around me like a silk scarf as he made the minute transition from my Dom to my loving boyfriend. How the fuck did I get so lucky? I had everything I could ever want or need, all wrapped up in one sexy-ass package!

"It was okay," I responded, twirling a piece of my hair like a lovesick teenager crushing on the star quarterback. "It would have been a lot better if I could have taken my sexy boyfriend along with me." The fact that I was pouting must have been evident in my voice, because Edward let out a low chuckle.

"Aww…what´s the matter baby," Edward cooed slyly. "You wanted to join the mile-high club?" My blood boiled at just the thought of Edward taking me on an airplane.

"Arrgghh," I growled out in sexual frustration. He was fucking with me, and enjoying every minute of it. _Especially_, since he knew that my body was no longer my own. My filter must have malfunctioned due to the spike in arousal, because the next words that flew from my mouth were totally unexpected.

By both parties involved!

"Well, let´s see how you would like it if I fucked you 6-ways to Sunday, and then put you on an airplane headed across the country! Not-to-mention, forbade you to touch that delicious cock of yours so you could get off! See if you like it!" By the time I´d finished my rant, my chest was heaving and I was out of breath.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward´s raspy voice growled into my ear. "You can´t say shit like that to me, when it feels like you´re fucking light years away from me! I´ve got rounds starting in a few minutes, but, first, I need to take care of a very large problem. And guess who´s going to stay on the phone and listen while I do?" he growled out huskily.

I was fucking speechless!

True to his word, Edward got off while I listened. And boy, was it something to _hear_! I wormed and squirmed in my seat, envisioning the beauty that´s Edward´s cum face. The way his stomach muscles tightened and rippled while the pleasure wracked through his body was a glorious vision.

My pussy ached at the thought of his hot cum spewing all over his hand and stomach. Liquid pooled between my legs, and my mouth watered. A deep seeded longing burned in the depths of my core, wanting, no, needing to lick it up.

Fuck!

Why did Renee have to ruin things!

Why couldn´t she just come to Seattle?

_Damn it to hell! _I thoughtjust as Edward growled my name. He had no doubt just reached his peak.

Once Edward´s breathing slowed, he told me "Thanks for listening", and "Love you". I had no clue as to why he was thanking me. I was so fucking sexually frustrated that I was sure I would combust, if I didn´t get a release soon. All that went to hell in a hand basket, just as Dr. Domward made another appearance. "Oh and Isabella," Edward said snidely. "I´m sure I don´t have to remind who that sweet little pussy between your legs belongs to." I rolled my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "No touching, naughty girl." And with those last parting words, the line went dead.

**ooOoo**

"Mi hija," Carmen greeted me in her thick Cuban accent as she enveloped me in a motherly embrace. Carmen Rodriguez had been my parents´ cook/maid for as long as I could remember. Having no family in the United States, I was the apple of her eye.

Her _querida!_

"Carmen," I squealed, breathing in her sweet cinnamon and brown sugar scent. "It is so good to see you!" I said, pulling back to get a good look at my friend. "Are my parents´ home?" I could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she knew exactly why I was here.

Carmen opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by an angry shout coming from somewhere in the vicinity of the family room. "Isabella Marie Swan-Black, get your ass in here!"

_Oh no, she did not just full name me!_

_Not only did she full name you, _my snarky-ass conscience kindly pointed out_. But she used his ugly-ass name also! _She was sitting on a beach lounger, nonchalantly rubbing suntan lotion all over her legs.

_Bitch!_

I was snapped out of my haze when Carmen spoke. "Listen to me, don´t let her change your mind, querida," she insisted in a hushed tone. "I see the television, you are happy with Mr. Edward." She looked around the vast kitchen in search of prying ears. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear, she cupped my cheek. "Siempre fue el, cariño, el es tu destino…recuerdas eso mi hija." She gave me a swift pat on the butt and pushed me towards the door. "Now go, you don´t want to upset your mother," she chuckled and gave me a sly wink as I headed out the door.

Walking down the long ornate hallway, I felt like an inmate headed to death row. Stopping outside of my mother´s sun room, I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the battle of the century. "Well, are you going to just stand there biting your lip, or are you going to come in here and explain to me why the hell I had to find out that you were no longer married _and _living in Washington on _TV_?"

_Well, here goes nothing! _

My mother hated when I chewed on my lip. She said it was the one thing that I inherited from my father that drove her nuts. Most times, I did it just to annoy her. Rolling my eyes was another one of her pet peeves, so I made sure that I didn´t disappoint when I entered the room and my eyes went heavenward. After all, a lady _never_ rolls her eyes!

_Pfft…bite me!_

"_Really_, Isabella," my mother snapped with annoyance. "Must you be so childish?"

"Well, I don´t know, mom," I replied in a snappish tone. "You _did _just order me to come here like I´m a fucking two-year-old or something. I´m just doing what I thought was expected of me!" I could feel myself becoming upset, and took a deep breath in order to calm down.

"You will watch your language when speaking to me, young lady," my mother warned. "I will not have you disrespecting me in _my_ house!"

"That´s fine by me," I retorted with just as much fire as I plopped down on the nearest chair. "You´re the one who ordered me here," gesticulating between us, "I would have much rather disrespected you from home!" I fought it, but the cocky smirk I was holding back made its way back to my face.

Renee just simply glared; I could almost see the proverbial smoke coming from her ears.

_Bella – 1, Renee – 0_

After what seemed like an eternity of just staring heatedly at one another, Renee finally thawed, sighing in exasperation. "Bella, I don´t understand," she gave me a pleading look. "I thought that you were happy with Jacob. Please," she begged, eyes filled with concern. "Tell me what happened." I had never seen my mother look so desperate for answers before. Normally, she was so self-absorbed in her own affairs that she didn´t have time to even notice, much less inquire into the lives of others. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sincere.

Running my fingers through my disheveled hair, I let out a long, slow breath. Where to begin? Feeling like the beginning was as good as any place to start; I dove into the sorted tale of my short-lived marriage to Jacob Black.

Needless to say, Renee was beyond pissed by the time I finished. She sat there rocking me in her arms, while I cried myself to sleep. I´m beyond happy now, but I´d had to endure a _shitload_ of pain to get there! Suffice it to say that William Black would be hearing from my parents. It was a good thing that Jacob was somewhere on the West Coast right now, because my step-father would have caused him severe bodily harm.

I awoke a few hours later to the biggest surprise of my life, a mother that was attentive and concerned with my well-being. Renee had gone from the self-centered, flighty socialite, to the caring and loving mother that I had always dreamed of having. After checking in with Edward, Renee and I spent the rest of the day and the better part of the night catching up.

Turns out that she approved of Edward, and the only reason she was upset about the whole Jacob fiasco was because I didn't bother to fill her in on what I was going through. Phil, on the other hand, was not as calm. He planned to make it his dying mission to ruin William Black _and _his son. Looks like ten million dollars wasn´t the only thing that they would be paying.

I was shocked to later learn that my mother had spoken to Esme, and was planning a trip to Seattle to visit her old friend. Neither one of the two women were fooling me, they were on a mission, of that I was certain. Those two wouldn´t dream of passing up an opportunity to meddle in their kids' lives, where they found the time to engage in such debauchery was beyond me. I decided that, for now, I´d let Renee have her fun.

**ooOoo**

The buzzing of my phone caused me to stir. I was having the most delightful dream, but it was doing nothing to sate my arousal. If anything, things were just getting progressively worse. Glad for the distraction, I rolled over and grabbed my phone from the bedside table.

"A text from Edward," I squealed, kicking my feet under the covers like a little girl on Christmas morning. Unable to contain myself, I swiftly unlocked the screen to see what he´d sent.

**Bella – Good morning, my beautiful angel! I hoped that you were able to get some rest, and that you and Renee have patched things up. Just want you to know that I´m taking really good care of our babies! We miss you and we love you! – Edward**

Immediately following the text were several pictures of Marley and Mojo in various poses. My absolute favorite was the one of Marley peeking out of Edward´s shorts as he sat on the toilet. Morbid, I know, but it warmed my heart to see that they were getting so close. It wasn´t that long ago, when Edward and Mojo weren´t seeing eye-to-eye, but now they were as thick as thieves.

I quickly shot back a reply, and then jumped in the shower. Renee had made us appointments at one of my favorite spas, and I was beyond excited. Although Renee and I had many mother-daughter days like this in the past, this one somehow felt like the start of her seeing me as an adult, and allowing me to come into my own. It was a rite of passage, so-to-speak, and I couldn´t have been happier to be sharing it with her.

First, Charlie, and, now, Renee, my family dynamic was changing, and it was all for the better. No longer was I envious of the way the Cullen´s were with each other, my family was shaping up to be just as awesome as their own family.

Spa day was amazing, and I was feeling more than a little pampered. We´d had facials, manicures, pedicures, mud baths, and we were still were far from done. After lunch we´d be off to have massages, waxing, and haircuts. As much as I was enjoying the royal treatment, I dared not let it go to my head.

The fact that my body was no longer my own, was always at the forefront of my mind. That´s why I asked the girl who would be waxing me to give me a minute to decide what I would be having done. I shot Edward a quick text asking him what he wanted me to get done. I knew it was a long shot, since he was probably already at the hospital.

**Sir – This girl was taken to the spa by her mother, and she would like to know if you want her waxed bare or is the landing strip to remain? Since this is Sir´s pussy, this girl´s only desire is to please him and do what he would have me to do. – Pet **

I think I may have had time to take one breath and release it before my phone was buzzing again.

**Pet – Isabella, you never cease to amaze me. You please your Master greatly when you put **_**his **_**needs and wants before your own. Yes, you read it correctly, Master, but that is something we will discuss more when you get back. As for the answer to your question, I would like for the strip to remain for now. I´ve actually grown quite fond of it, enjoy your day. Don´t be late, pet! – Master**

**Sir – Thank you, Sir! – Pet**

My heart was slamming in my chest as I replied to Edward, no, my Master´s text. I couldn´t fucking believe that Edward was planning on collaring me. And so soon! My fingers itched to type Master in my reply, but I knew that I had not been given official clearance to do so.

Calling him that without his permission would definitely add to my already impending punishment. No _fucking_ thank you, I did not want to add fuel to that already blazing fire! A soft knock on the door pulled me out of my haze. "Come in," I called to the young lady that was outside waiting.

**ooOoo**

I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek, and exited the car with a promise to meet her at the gym in the morning for yoga. We´d done a bit of shopping after the spa, and when he saw my bags, George made a beeline straight for me. "Hey George," I greeted the elderly doorman with a one-armed hug. "Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

"You know I did," he grinned excitedly. Looking around my feet and at the bags in my hands, George scratched his head in confusion. "Hey, where´s my little buddy, Mojo?"

I couldn´t help the grin that spread across my face. George was always kind enough to walk Mojo and make sure he had enough food and water during the day and on the nights that I worked late. He and his wife, Ethel on several occasions had been kind enough to keep Mojo at their place while I attended some lame social function. As much as I loved living in Seattle, I was going to miss George and his wife, Ethel, the most.

"It was a spur of the moment trip," I explained breathlessly. "So, I left him back in Seattle with my boyfriend and _his_ new girlfriend." Shock registered on George´s face when I said the word boyfriend. As far as the great people of New York knew, I was still happily married to one Mr. Jacob Black.

Not wanting to get into it, I headed for the open lobby door. Stopping just inside, I looked back at George, and gave him a confident smile. "It didn´t work out," I shrugged nonchalantly. "And I couldn´t be happier!" I let out a girlish giggle as I left my old friend gaping like a fish in the doorway, he could draw his own conclusions from that!

Standing outside of my apartment, I took a few moments to get in the right frame of mind. Glancing at my phone, I had about twenty minutes to get into position and await further instruction. A swarm of angry butterflies filled my stomach, suddenly, I was overwrought with nervousness.

Once again, I looked down at my phone, only to discover that I´d wasted almost ten minutes. "Don´t be a coward," I told myself harshly. "Don´t. Be. A. Coward! This is Edward, my Master, I trust him implicitly." Another minute or two of trying to psyche myself up, and I walked through the door. Time was of the essence, so there was no time to reacquaint myself with my condo. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Dropping my bags by the door, I didn´t waste any time stripping out of my clothes. I was not given any specifics concerning my hair, so I quickly pulled it up into a high ponytail. With mere seconds to spare, I fell to my knees just outside my bedroom door as per Master´s instruction.

The anticipation of what was to come was rolling off of me in waves. I had no idea what my Master had in store for me, but I knew that I would enjoy every minute of it. Letting my lids flutter closed, I breathed deeply, searching for the place that no one other than the one who owns me and me; can go. I felt the exact moment that I´d succumbed to my Master´s will.

**ooOoo**

God, I felt so exposed!

Lying with my ass positioned at the foot of the bed with a spreader bar hooked to the cuffs on my ankles, which are locked into the chain dangling from the metal bar over the bed. Never have I felt so fucking open and aroused in all my life.

Once I´d hooked the cuffs and spreader bar as Master had instructed me to, my legs were hoisted in the air by a pulley that Master was controlling. Just the mere thought of him going to such great lengths to keep our regularly scheduled playtime, was making me pant heavily. The sounds of Master´s breathing echoed throughout the room; it´s almost as if I can feel it, warm and inviting, wafting over my heated flesh.

_I was feeling like such a needy bitch!_

"Look at you, girl," Master hummed in approval on the television screen. "All wet and needy for me, I can smell your pussy from all the way over here!" I knew that was impossible, but nevertheless, it still turned me on.

"Hmm…what shall I do with my naughty pussycat this evening?" He mused in a rhetorical sort of way. "Should I turn her ass and pussy a beautiful shade of red for teasing me so? Or, for being such a little fucking cocktease? Should I fuck you with my big cock and not let you cum? Decisions, decisions, decisions…" It was becoming more and more difficult not to squirm. Master had ordered me to keep still, but fuck…this was torture!

I´m not going to lie, initially, when Master´s voice sounded in my apartment, I nearly had a heart attack. Never in a million years did I think that he would go to such great lengths to keep our playtime. Thinking that being able to hear him was my only surprise, I nearly lost my shit when I saw the set up in my bedroom.

Master gave me a very brief moment to acclimate myself to my surroundings, but then ordered me on to the bed for my inspection. God, I felt so, vulnerable as I held my labia open, and fingered my clit for his viewing pleasure. As hot and erotic as that was, it didn´t hold a candle to my anal inspection.

Per Master´s orders, I had to get on all fours and present my ass to him properly. Following his instructions, I´d been faithful at wearing my anal plug, and today was no different. Well, maybe a little…I´d picked up a tiny surprise for Master yesterday, and I´d put it on right before Renee and I left the spa.

To say that I was nervous about him seeing it was an understatement!

_I was fucking petrified!_

This could go one of two ways, and I was so hoping that it would be in my favor. I didn´t know if he would be angry because I didn´t seek his approval or not. So when the moment of truth arrived, my legs shook as I got into position.

"_Well, well, well," Master spoke in a tight voice. "What do we have here? I don´t recall buying this for you; what do you have to say for yourself, Isabella?"_

"_U-uh…Sir," I stammered nervously. "Your girl thought that she would surprise you with it. D-do you like it?" I don´t think I took a single breath as I waited for his response._

_Ignoring my question, he asked a few more of his own. "Was there something wrong with the one I bought for you? Was it not good enough for my little naughty slut? Why did you feel the need to buy this anal plug, Isabella?"_

_Okay, this is so not how I expected this to go!_

_Going over my response in my head, I chose my words carefully. "No, Sir!" I said, my voice jumping a few octaves. Edward provided me with nothing but the best, so, I would never want him to think that his things weren´t good enough for me. Truth was; I bought it because it was pretty. Plain and simple! Although, I hated to admit it, I told him just that. "Sir, this girl is very well cared for. Her Dom gives her nothing but the best of everything." Blowing out a huge breath, I made my confession, "The truth is that your girl thought it was pretty, and she thought that you might like it." My head fell as did my shoulders with the weight of my confession. Though somewhat small and insignificant, his approval over this meant a lot to me._

"_Pretty," chuckling humorlessly, "you thought that it was fucking pretty? Well then, my sweet little pussycat, show me how you would finger your pussy with such a pretty plug filling up your asshole!" Not thinking twice about it, I placed my hand between my opened legs, taking one finger, I slid it in and out of my dripping hole._

_Over and over, I fucked myself with my middle finger. Tormenting and torturing myself to no avail. Fuck, one finger! One fucking finger! That shit was nothing compared to the monster-sized cock my Master had! This was like drinking a bottle of water, one fucking drop at a time. No matter how many fucking drops you got, they were never enough to quench your thirst!_

_Insane with need, I took a chance and ground my pelvis into my palm. I was dying, and in need of some type of friction. My mind was hazy, and the only thing I was able to focus on was the finger moving in and out of my pussy and the arousal dripping like a faucet down my hand._

_Rule of thumb, always pay attention to your surroundings, trust me, in the end, you´ll be glad you did. Guttural sounds and deep moans were coming from my lips, and I was putting on quite the performance. _

_My audience all but forgotten, I was on a mission! _

_Until out of nowhere, thwack…thwack…thwack! When the thin fiberglass paddle connected with my ass, I immediately remembered my place. Fuck that shit stung! Embarrassed, my body turned several different shades of red before settling on the crimson that was now covering the expanse of my flesh._

"_I see now that I´m going to have to remind my greedy little slut, just whose pussy that is," Master threatened from behind me. "Hands clasped behind your head, torso down, and ass in the air now," he barked out orders in quick succession._

_There was absolutely no hesitation on my part as I moved into position_. _"Fuck, your pussy is dripping like a faucet, pussycat" Master growled through clenched teeth. "Let´s see how much my needy pussy leaks after I turn that pert little ass of yours a nice shade of red," he mused rhetorically. "Five warm-ups and then ten more, I´m feeling rather generous this evening, not one word aside from counting and thanking me for my generosity! Do I make myself clear, pussycat?" _

_The way his voice caressed my flesh made me feel as if he was really standing in the room, this only intensified my need to please him. In a voice full of fire and determination, I responded with a "Yes, Sir!"_

_Steeling myself for the first blow, I let out a whoosh of air as the paddle connected with the fleshy part of my ass. "One…thank you, Sir!" I wasted no time in showing my Master my gratitude. This continued on much the same, until the last sound resonated off of my tingling ass cheeks. "F-f-fifteen…thank you…Sirrrrrrr…" I squealed in a high-pitched voice._

_By the time the paddle struck me for the last time tears were silently streaming down my heated cheeks. My ass was on fire, but my pussy was throbbing making it less of a distraction. I was so fucking wet, that it was boarding on uncomfortable._

"_Damn, pussycat," Master´s husky voice sounded throughout the room. "My needy pussy has made quite the mess. Looks like my little pet likes to get her ass spanked." _

_I could hear a faint rustling in the background, if I had to guess, I would say that Master was touching himself. Internally, I was fist-pumping, while my face shone with a cocky grin. My heart filled with pride, knowing that it was my body that Master craved._

"Isabella!" Master´s angry voice brought me out of my daydream, and back to the present. "What color are we?"

"Green, Sir, very green," I panted. Grateful, that I was somewhat paying attention when he´d instructed me to hold on to the bar attached to my headboard, I tightened my grip, knowing that I´d have hell to pay if I let go.

"Remember, naughty girl," sounding almost menacing, "if you let go of that bar, you will _not_ cum. So, I suggest you tighten your grip, it´s going to be a rough ride. And I want to hear you! As a matter of fact, I want all of fucking New York to hear just how much you like having my fucking dick in that needy cunt of yours!"

A low deep keening bubbled up form my chest at his words, I couldn´t help but squirm at the thought of Edward somehow appearing in my bedroom right now. "Mmm…" I mewled in quite a needy fashion. I couldn´t stop myself from looking toward the door of my bedroom in longing, was he really here? Had my Master flown to New York to surprise me?

Never one to miss a thing, Master´s dark chuckle resonated loudly in my ears. "My goodness, pussycat," Master taunted me mercilessly. "The mere mention of my cock has you all up in arms. Are you hungry for my cock, girl? Do want my big dick to fill my tight little pussy?"

"Mmmhmm…" I whimpered, frowning in frustration. With the spreader bar keeping my legs from closing, I was left open, aching, and desperately in need of some serious friction.

"Isabella!" His voice rang out with such authority, equivalent to that of a reprimanding slap to my pussy. My body jolted as if it had been shocked. "If you can´t answer a simple fucking question," Master barked in irritation, "then you don´t deserve my cock!"

_That got my fucking attention!_

"Please, Sir," I begged shamelessly as tears of frustration threatened to fall from my eyes. "Your girl is hungry, so hungry for your cock! Please, Sir," begging through my tears, "may this girl have your cock inside her pussy?"

"That´s my girl," Master praised proudly. "Tonight, I have something special for my little wanton slut." He was being very cryptic, but I could give less than two good fucks if he was going to give me any type of relief. "As you know, I am a very jealous man and the thought of another cock filling my pussy, plastic or otherwise, just didn't sit well with me. So, I took the liberty of making a mold of my cock and had it shipped overnight to New York. That fucking pussy is mine, and only my cock will be fucking it."

"Ungh…" I groaned, fighting the urge to let go of the bar and touch myself.

"Christ, pussycat," Master breathed out huskily. "We don´t even need any lube, you´re so fucking wet for me, girl."

Without warning, the fucking machine hummed to life, and I was crying out from being impaled by the replica of my Master´s cock. "Huh…" I sucked in a ragged breath, arching my torso completely off of the bed.

I did all of this while managing to maintain a death grip on the bar, but just barely. The feeling of being so full was only intensified by the slow, steady thrusts of the machine. A violent shiver ran the length of my entire body, and my internal walls quivered with my building need to release.

Reading my body like a well-worn novel, Master clucked his tongue. "Ah, ah aaa…pussycat," he drawled breathily. "I am nowhere near finished with you. You better not fucking cum until I tell you to." With my eye squeezed tightly shut, I fought with everything that was within me to ignore the burning embers as Master´s cock stroked languidly in and out of me.

To say that this was sweet fucking torture would be an understatement! And just when I thought I was going to lose my mind, a vibration centered directly on my swollen pleasure nub caused my grip to falter slightly. As quickly as I could, I readjusted my hands and recovered my hold on the offending object, but not before Master´s keen eye picked up on my mishap.

"Careful, Isabella," rang out Master´s velvety voice, full of condescension. "You don´t want to let go of that bar, pussycat."

The vibrating wand that seemed to materialize out of thin fucking air was doing nothing but teasing me. It must have been set on aggravation, because that´s all the fuck it was doing to me. My eyes were still slammed shut, but I didn´t need to see it to know what it was. Only a fucking magic wand could be causing me this much torture.

In…out…

Buzzz…

In…out…

Buzzz…

In…out…

Buzzz…

The torture to my poor body was endless!

Sweat poured from my body and little hairs that had come loose from my ponytail were sticking to my forehead. Between both the fucking machine and the wand, I still wasn´t getting the relief that my body so desperately needed…fucking craved!

Having about all I could stand, I cried out, "Oh God! Please, Sir! More…this girl needs more!" Tears of frustration and agony fell from my eyes as I pleaded with my Master to set me free.

My chest heaved and my lungs burned as if I was on a 5k run. "Please, Sir please may your girl cum," I pleaded between broken sobs.

"Not yet," came his strained response. I choked out a relieved sigh, because I knew that by the strain of his voice that he was touching himself.

_Won´t be long now, _I thought, willing myself to hold on just a little while longer.

Much to my surprise, Master´s cock began to fuck me in earnest, while the setting on the wand was amped up to almost unbearable. "Motherfucking…aaa…holy hell!" I screamed loudly at the onslaught of so much sensation that I was certain that all of Manhattan could hear my cries. "Fuck yes…yes…yes…Oh my God! P-p-please, S-sirrrr…" I let out on a half-moan, half-cry, half-scream.

I was literally beside myself with need, twisting this way and that, but never loosening my hold on that goddamn bar. "Fuck, pussycat," Master moaned. "I´m so fucking close, girl…ungh…ungh…motherfuck! Arrgghhh…" he growled, no doubt erupting and shooting his hot thick seed all over his stomach. "Fuck, pussycat…cum!"

_He didn´t have to tell me motherfucking twice!_

Pumping me on to the finish line, Master´s cock thrust into me once…twice…three more times, and my pussy erupted like Mt. Vesuvius! "Uhhh…_Masterrrrrrr!"_

_Master!_

_Opps…_

Ever have one of those moments where you can see something happening, know that it shouldn´t, but you´re absolutely powerless to stop it. Well, folks, that´s exactly what happened as I screamed in a high-pitched squeal and what felt like buckets of liquid squirted from my body.

_I really hope this shit´s waterproof, or Edward just might have to forfeit his deposit!_

**ooOoo**

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"What the fuck," I growled voice gravely with sleep. My head was buried under the pillow like an ostrich, but the annoying sound of my alarm was still coming through loud and clear.

Achy muscles protested as I reached across the bed to put an end to my torture. My body was so sore that even the ends of my hair ached. I couldn't stop the wicked grin that plastered itself across my face at the remembrance of how I got that way.

Cracking open one eye, my entire body flushed with heat when I zeroed in on the fucking machine. Flashbacks of last night hit me like a Mac truck. Groaning, I dragged my poor body from the comfort of my bed and into the shower, but not before I let my fingers skim across the shiny silver box that housed the replica of Edward´s amazing cock.

Just remembering the way it felt to be filled by such an amazing piece of art had my girlie bits tingling. _I couldn't wait to get home to the real thing,_ I thought as I showered and dressed for the day. I stifled a moan, and had to fight off my internal hussy when I sank the lubed-up butt plug deep in the tightness of my ass. Once it was seated and I was comfortable, I moaned.

Looking at the clock, I groaned. I really didn´t feel like going to the gym today, but I knew that Renee wouldn´t take no for an answer. Grabbing my bag, I reluctantly headed downstairs. Not surprisingly, my mother was already there waiting in the back of her chauffeured SUV, sipping on a Chai Tea from Starbucks.

"Mother," I threw out grumpily.

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine," Renee chirped. "What´s the matter with you, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Slumping in farther down into my seat, and pushing up my over-sized Gucci shades, "Mmm…" was my astute reply.

I must have dozed for a minute, because the next thing I knew my mother was shaking me awake. "Did you hear what I said, Isabella?"

"Huh? What?" I shook my head, trying desperately to regain my bearings. Once I eventually got the sand out of my eyes, and was able to focus, I looked around in confusion-

This isn´t the gym?

"I _said_," Renee spoke slowly, as if I was borderline retarded. "_Go home to your man_! It´s obvious, you don´t want to be here!"

Internally, I was doing a happy dance, but on the outside, I was trying to avoid hurting my mother´s feelings. "But Mom," I started, only to be cut off by Renee speaking again.

"Oh hush, now," she scolded playfully. "I was young and in love once too, you know. Hell, when I leave here, I´m may just pay my husband a visit at the office, so I know that you want to get home to nice hunk and play doctor." Renee gave me a knowing smirk and a wink.

"Mom," I groaned, both elated and grossed out at the same time.

"Oh please, Bella," my mother rolled her eyes heavenward. _Renee Dwyer rolling her eyes, I never thought I would see the day!_ "You are _living _with the man for God´s sake, surely you don´t expect me to believe that you guys are playing chess every night, do you?"

I swear I must have turned twenty different shades of red at my mother´s casual interpretation of my sex life. She didn´t need to tell me that it was Esme that spilled the beans on my new living arrangements, I was just happy as fuck that she was okay with it. I didn´t want to have another fight with my overbearing meddlesome mother.

After a few too many kisses, hugs, and promises to see each other for the hospital´s Valentine´s Day charity ball, I boarded the Dwyer plane headed back to Seattle.

I couldn´t wait to get back home to my babies and my sexy boyfriend/Master!

I was even looking forward to my punishment.

Hang on Seattle, here I fucking come!

_Pun totally fucking intended!_

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope it was worth the wait, and I hoped you used the PicSpiration as a companion guide! Love me, hate me, but leave me something! Thanks for sticking with me, and I´ll see you guys on the next one.**

***Be sure to check out the citrusy stories for the Dirty Cheeky Monkey´s Spring Squeezing Contest! Fanfiction(.)net/u/2217440/Spring_Squeezing_Contest (be sure to remove the parenthesis)***

**Story Recs:**

**No Measure of Time by cosmogirl7481**

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words by anhanninen**

**The Procrustean Bed by gemini13me**

**Unrequitted by Perry Maxwell**

**A Drink with the Girls by CaraNo**

**A Beer with the Guys by CaraNo**

**Leave these great writers some love and tell them Krazi sent you their way!**


	25. Chapter 24: Settling In

**AN: **What the hell can I say people… "Life gets in the effing way!" That, and there are some really awesome effing writers with some really good effing stories, and my lazy a$$ has been reading! Enough with the bullshit…let´s get to it! I hope it was well worth the wait!

**THANKS: **To my wonderful team and support crew of FtLoD…couldn´t and wouldn´t wanna do it without you guys! **Pre-reader: TeamAllTwilight, Betas: Jess2002, princess07890, & famaggiolo **You ladies RAWK!

* * *

For The Love of Domination:

Chapter 24

Settling In...

**EPOV**

Stepping off of the private elevator that opened up directly into my living room, I let out a sigh of relief. I'd finally worked off my shift, and had a few days off. Looking around the penthouse and seeing traces of Bella on every surface, had me grinning widely.

_Damn, it felt good to be home!_

I was overseeing a clinical trial being held at the hospital, and I´d been keeping some pretty shitty hours these past few weeks. Thank God, I had a woman at home who loved me unconditionally, and one who was willing to put up with me and my crazy schedule.

Speaking of said woman...I dragged in a lung full of air, saturating my entire being with her intoxicating scent. My whole body coursed with the zapping electrical current that only came from being in her presence. Her tangy sweet odor permeated every room in the condo.

_God, I loved her smell!_

Greedily, I drank in more and more, letting the heady scent of strawberries and freesia guide me to my sole reason for existing. Stumbling around in the dark, I blindly made my way to our bedroom.

_Our bedroom..._

_Damn...it felt good to think that!_

There. There she was, curled around my pillow. Her thick, mahogany tresses splayed about wildly, hiding her beautiful face from my view, but, before I could be bothered by such a travesty, the creamy porcelain skin of her naked back distracted me.

How in the hell did I get so lucky?

Grabbing a hold of the sheet that stopped just midway down her back, I fisted it in my hands and tugged, revealing inch after _glorious _inch of her naked skin. I didn´t stop pulling until I could see the soles of her dainty little feet; even my girl´s toes were beautiful.

Taking my hand, I ran it the entire length of _my_ Bella´s body. My touch was feather light, barely making contact with her translucent skin. Instantly, her body responded. Even in the soft glow of the moonlight coming from the balcony, I could clearly make out the goose bumps that broke out on her skin.

"Mmm...Edward," she moaned in her sleep as she rearranged herself slightly. The minute change in her position gave me a clear view of the medium-sized glass anal plug that was nestled snuggly between her luscious ass cheeks.

Over the past few weeks, we´d experimented anally with various toys in the playroom, but I´d yet to take her _there_. I was waiting for the right time, but that was proving to be an uneasy feat. Last weekend, in the playroom, when I fucked her with my cock while the replica I´d made vibrated deep inside her ass was almost my undoing; I´d been so fucking close to just slamming in to her, I couldn't see straight.

As much as I wanted, at the time, to bury my rock hard dick in the hot confines of my girl´s tight little asshole, I didn´t want our first time to be in the playroom. It didn´t matter to me if we were having _playtime_, I just didn't want it to be somewhere that she felt so confined; under pressure to perform so to speak. I was actually planning on booking us a suite at the Fairmont this weekend for Valentine´s Day.

The hospital was having their annual Valentine´s Day Fundraiser Ball there, so, I thought it would be a perfect place to pop her anal cherry, and then, on Saturday, we'd make our debut as Master and Pet at the club. I had yet to collar her _officially _as my sub; we were still in the trial run of things, so this weekend would be chock-full of surprises. Come Saturday, all of Seattle would know that Edward Cullen was without a doubt, _off_ the market!

Yeah, I was _definitely _looking forward to that!

Letting my mind wander to all the naughty things I wanted to do to my girl this weekend, had my cock straining against the thin fabric of my pants. Thankfully, I´d showered before I left the hospital, so, I after brushing my teeth, I crawled into bed with my sexy as fuck girlfriend, bound and determined to get my dick wet. The fact that Mojo and Marley weren´t in bed with her was all the permission I needed to wake her up. Stripping out of my clothes, my rock hard cock bobbed, hard, and stiff against my abdomen; my hand of its own accord made its way to my throbbing member and stroked while I took in the sleeping beauty before me.

Gathering up her hair in one hand, I scooted in and began placing openmouthed kisses all over her neck and back. My cock was so hard, it could probably cut through steel, but I ignored the aching beast and continued to wake my girl up. My tongue left a hot, moist trail as it slid down her spine.

"Mmm...Edward," Bella mumbled sleepily. "Ahh..." Despite her drowsiness, Bella´s body responded to my ministrations. The scent of her budding arousal began filling my nostrils as her ass pushed back against my throbbing manhood, no doubt seeking friction.

"Baby, I need you," I groaned, pressing my rock hard erection into her side. "So, fucking, bad!"

No words were needed as Bella pressed her back to my front, lifting her leg, allowing me easy access to her dripping center. Fisting my cock, I gave it a few quick pumps before gliding it through the slickness of her slit. "Ahh...fuck..." I grunted, internally clamping down my muscles.

Slowly, I pushed inside her heat, relishing in the feel of Bella´s scorching pussy wrapping around me. One long shudder ripped through both our bodies as we became joined as one. The feeling of Bella´s fiery heat locked around me had us both yelling out expletives in the quiet darkness of our bedroom.

I needed a fucking minute before I blew my load prematurely, but my greedy little vixen had other ideas. "Goddamn it, Edward," Bella all but growled after my slightly too long pause. Swiveling and bucking her hips back against me, she all but growled, "I need you to fucking move!" It wasn´t often she showed her feistiness, but when she did...she went all out!

Pinching her clit between my thumb and forefinger, I growled in her ear. "Baby, I´m so hard for you," pulling back and slamming back into her, "this is not going to be fucking soft," I punctuated with several hard thrusts.

Balancing the bend of her knee in the crook of my elbow, giving myself a little more leverage, and a deeper angle, I pounded her pussy with wild abandon. Within minutes, we were both drenched in sweat, panting loudly with each shuddering breath. My hands kneaded and tugged on the pliable flesh of her breasts, while Bella´s back arched into my touch and her hips met mine thrust for thrust.

After turning her face so that it was buried in the pillow, I felt Bella´s pussy clamp down on my cock like a chokehold. I grunted, groaned, clenched, and unclenched my jaw, but nothing could keep my release at bay. Biting down on one of my favorite spots, where Bella´s shoulder met her neck, she let out a muffled screamed while my cock pumped spurt after spurt of my hot cum into her pussy.

"Holy fucking hell," I growled, feeling Bella´s internal walls contract around me with her second orgasm of the night. Her tight pussy milked my cock until I was left feeling light headed. "Fuck girl," I panted, sounding winded. "_You, _Isabella Swan, are going to be the death of me!" Bella giggled huskily as I peppered her face, neck, and shoulders with soft kisses and nips.

Completely sated, Bella and I both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**...ooOoo...**

The feeling of Bella´s moist tongue licking and nipping at the corner of my mouth roused me from my sleep the next morning. My face erupted into a wide grin, but I refused to open my eyes; I wasn´t ready to get up just yet. "Baby," I said whining when she moved her ministrations to my earlobe and the crock of my neck. "Bella, baby...just a few more minutes, and I promise I´ll give you something to scream about." I could feel my morning wood getting stiffer, so I knew that I wouldn´t be lying there for long.

"Geez, Edward," Bella´s husky voice sounded from across the room, "should I be offended that Marley´s turning you on right now?" Her deep throaty chuckle caused my eyes to pop open. "Let me know if you need a bit of privacy and I´ll give you two a minute!" Her melodious giggles caused me to grimace.

_Fuck!_

_I could feel my face flush pink!_

Turning my head to the side, I was met by a little fury white assailant. "Marley," I groaned exasperatedly. "What have I told you about my bed?" I knew full well that she was still too little to jump up on the bed, so I set my sights on her sexy accomplice. Marley, on the other hand, completely disregarded my reprimand and began to run from the head to the foot of the bed in an attempt to coax me into playtime.

Sadly, the only thing I wanted to play was..._hide the cock in Bella´s pussy!_

Turning away from my mischievous little pet, my eyes locked with Bella´s coffee-colored ones. Cocking a brow, I smirked. "So, you thought aiding and abetting this cute little criminal was funny, huh?" I asked, catching a wiggling Marley by the nape and bringing her squirming body to rest in my lap. "That´s just mean," I pouted, playfully poking out my lip while letting Marley nip at my finger. Poor thing was teething, and she was always looking for something to chew on.

Slowly, Bella sauntered over to the bed. Lifting the puppy from my lap and placing her on the floor, she straddled my thighs. "Awww...poor baby," she cooed, running her tongue along the shell of my ear and grinding her heat against my already painful erection. "How about I make it up to you in the shower?" Before I could respond, she was off my lap, giggling as she left a trail of clothes for me to follow into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, I walked out of my bedroom refreshed and with a bit of pep in my step, having been thoroughly sucked and fucked by my beautiful girlfriend!

I headed into the kitchen for some much-needed coffee and breakfast. "Morning Ms. Cope," I greeted, stopping to give her withered cheek a peck. "How is my beautiful girl this morning?"

"Oh, Edward," she chided, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Don´t start with that nonsense this morning." The face-splitting grin was a total contradiction to her words. Secretly, Ms. Cope loved it when I flirted with her. "Now sit down, young man, and eat your breakfast. You´re going to need to keep up your strength now that you´ve got that beautiful _young_ woman to satisfy!" Ms. Cope gave me a sly wink, and my jaw practically dropped in my plate. "Close your mouth, boy, or you´ll catch flies," she said matter-of-factly, giving my shoulder a playful slap.

Isabella stepped into view just as she spoke the last words, the flaming color of her cheeks, and the laugh she unsuccessfully tried to disguise as a cough told me all I needed to know...she´d heard what Ms. Cope said. I couldn´t stop my face from lighting up. Somehow, the fact that Ms. Cope knew that Bella and I had a very healthy and active sex life made me feel as proud as a peacock.

Unfortunately, my girl had to get to work, so I was pretty much left to my own devices for the day. Needing to run a few errands in preparation for this weekend, I decided to bundle up the dogs and take them with me.

Secure in my fucking manhood, I strolled through the lobby and out the front door holding on to Marley´s hot pink leash that matched her hot pink Gucci sweater with my head held high.

_Fucking Alice! _

Leave it to my sister to go too fucking far!

By the time we arrived back at the condo later that evening, Marley and Mojo were pooped. After placing fresh water in their bowls and giving them both a treat, they plopped down on their little beds in front of the TV and I swear you could hear their snores rumbling throughout the entire house. Knowing that it would make her happy, I snapped a few candid shots and recorded a short video and sent them to Bella.

_God, I was becoming such a fucking girl!_

By the time Bella made it home later that night, she, too, was exhausted to do much of anything. Having taken Friday off, she worked late, preparing for court on Monday. I took my role as caretaker very seriously, preparing a warm and inviting bubble bath, and serving her dinner in bed. My girl was out before her head hit the pillow. I snuggled in beside her and just basked in her closeness.

As much as I hated to share, I was extremely thankful that she had an appointment at the spa with my mother, Alice, and Rosalie in the morning. She needed to the time to relax and unwind; this was going to be a really big weekend for my naughty little pussycat!

**...ooOoo...**

"So..." Jasper began cryptically. "Will you and Bella be joining us at the club this weekend or not?"

"As a matter of fact," cue the smug ass grin, "we will." I was sitting in a booth at O´Reilly´s Pub down in Pike Market Place with Emmett and Jasper having some much needed male-bonding time, but not even their presence could keep the semi I was sporting at bay.

Images of Isabella kneeling at my feet came to me unbidden. The fact that _that_ simple act alone would signify to every person gathered in Breaking Dawn that she belonged to _me_, and the idea of her brandishing _my_ collar had the blood pooling between my legs in a very uncomfortable fashion. Isabella is perfect and there was no doubt in my mind that there would be several women, and quite a few men, that would be green with envy on Saturday night.

_Yeah, bitches, she´s mine!_

Zoning out, I remembered just how perfect my girl was. Allowing my mind to wander back to a few weeks ago when Isabella returned home from her little _impromptu_ trip to New York had me clenching my fists in an attempt to maintain some semblance of control.

"_Isabella," I spoke softly, yet with authority. "You have been a very disobedient girl." Circling her kneeling form slowly, I continued. "My rules are put in place for a fucking reason! I expect you to follow them," wrapping the two French braids around my hand; I tugged, snapping her eyes up to meet mine. "Or say the fucking word and we end this right here...right now!" I spat viciously in her face before she once again bowed her head._

_It broke my heart to see the tears cascading down her cheeks in a constant flow, but right now – in this moment – I was not her boyfriend, I was her Dom. No matter how much I wanted to pull her into my arms and wipe everyone one of her precious tears away...I couldn´t! That would be the complete opposite of helpful, and I would not be meeting her needs!_

_This is what she desired!_

_Needed!_

_Craved! _

_This is what she wanted!_

_Hell, this is what we __**both**__ wanted!_

_Sucking in a sharp breath, I steeled myself so that I could proceed. "I am not moved by your tears, Isabella," I spat nastily, after taking a moment to re-center myself. "We are here because you chose not to follow the rules, not me! It is your fault that I have to take away from my fucking pleasure to administer this punishment!" Isabella´s virtual sobbing was the only indication that my little speech was having any effect on her. _

_Aside from a constant flow of tears, soft sniffles, and a couple of shuddering breaths every now and again, my girl was taking this shit like a pro! I´d already made up in my mind that if she continued in this fashion, I would reward her handsomely._

_Knowing that she didn´t have permission to speak, my pussycat knelt perfectly still, on display, vulnerable in my presence and took in every word that I spoke without so much as flinching. Gripping her chin firmly, I tugged until swirling mocha eyes, filled with remorse and regret locked with my stormy green ones. "Just for clarity´s sake, tell me, pussycat, why is my naughty girl being punished?" _

"_Th-this o-one did not follow Sir´s rules," she hiccupped, trying desperately to pull herself together. "By not having her phone on, this girl caused Sir undue worry." With each word Isabella spoke; I could see her resolve breaking. "This one did not mean to worry her Mas..." the cocking of my brow had Isabella swallowing back her words. _

_Due to the fact that I came so hard that I was practically unconscious, I let her little slip of the tongue slide the other night. I had not yet given Isabella permission to call me Master, hence the look of warning._

_Swallowing thickly, Isabella trudged forward. "This one did not mean to worry Sir! Please...please..." she pleaded with complete sincerity. "Say that you can forgive this girl...please, Sir!" Time stopped, and I don´t think that either one of us took as much as one breath while Isabella awaited my response._

_The fact that she was practically begging me to forgive her made my heart swell. Not only was she showing me tremendous growth, but she was also putting my needs and happiness above her own. Thinking of her Master first, was the sign of a great sub. _

_My girl was a fucking natural!_

"_Of course I forgive you, pussycat," I replied softly, swiping at a falling tear with the pad of my thumb. "As I told you before...you will mess up, but in the end, it´s what you take away from the experience that counts!" Exhaling quietly, I cupped her cheek, beaming when she leaned into my touch. _

_This was Isabella´s first official punishment; this moment could make or break our relationship. "Do you A: learn from your mistakes, or do you B: become a repeat offender, in the long run wasting both of our times? The choice is up to you, Isabella, at any point you choose...you can walk away." As much as I hated to do it, I had to give her an out. A clear-cut and concise way out of our situation; I´d be lying if I said that I wasn´t worried, even if it was just a little._

_The sight of Isabella climbing up onto my whipping bench, after she had chosen a black leather paddle from the wall and presented it to me had my dick looking for any and all possible means or way of escape._

_Down boy!_

_Soon...you´ll get your chance! _

_Ten warm-ups with my hand, followed by twenty licks with the paddle, Isabella´s broken voice rang out in the playroom in `thanks´ with each and every one of them. The sight of her flaming red ass cheeks had the bulge in my pants throbbing painfully. _

_No sooner had the paddle struck her cheeks for the twentieth time; I dropped it to the floor with a clang. Having mastered the art of multi-tasking, I was able to plunge two fingers into her sopping heat, and release my steel cock all in one smooth move. The slick fluid coating my fingers only confirmed what I could already smell; my naughty girl was soaked! _

_Despite her punishment, she was still fucking aroused!_

_Without preamble, after a few quick strokes of my cock through her warm fluid, I slammed into her. Gripping the two long French braids that adorned my pussycat´s head, I fucked her like both our lives depended on it. By the time I gave Isabella the order to cum, hot spurts of liquid exploded from her pussy, drenching my cock and balls._

_That was a very good fucking day!_

"Hey Eddie! Edd-o...yoo-hoo..._Edward_!" Emmett´s booming voice snapped me out of my daydream.

Staring into the curious eyes of my older brother and my best friend, my ears grew warm with embarrassment. I´d been fucking caught, and I knew damn well that neither one of them would let me live it down.

Especially, not Emmett!

_Fuck it!_

_I´ll just make something up and get Rosalie to punish his ass!_

_Sucks, I know, but it´ll make me feel better!_

"Dude," Jasper drawled lazily. "Where the hell have you been? We have both been calling your name for the last ten minutes!"

"Shit, sorry man," I apologized, taking a sip from a fresh beer that was apparently brought out while I was lost somewhere inside my head. "I just have a lot of shit on my mind right now," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"_Pfft..._" Em scoffed obnoxiously. "A lot of shit? More like a lot of tits!" Em´s booming laugh echoed throughout the semi-quiet pub, causing the handful of patrons present to turn and stare. "Bro...our little Belly Boo has your fucking ass _whipped_!" I narrowed my eyes in Emmett´s direction, but chose not to comment...even if there was some truth to his words!

"Yeah, I believe it´s time to go," I said, standing up and tossing a few twenties on the table. "See you_ jackasses_ later at the ball," I called over my shoulder as I headed to the door. The sound of Jasper and Emmett´s boisterous laughter ringing out behind me had me flashing them my middle finger before I stepped out into the crisp Seattle air.

**...ooOoo...**

"So, did you have a good time with the girls today," I asked Bella, entering our bathroom where she was getting ready. Skimming my nose lightly across her shoulder, I breathed in her calming scent. She was sitting at her vanity touching up her make-up, looking down right sinful wrapped in nothing but a bath towel. My skin brushed against the cool links of her temporary collar as I greedily sucked in the fruity aroma of her skin

_Damn, my girl smelled good enough to eat!_

_Down, Cullen, there will be plenty of time for that later!_

"Edward," Bella giggled, swatting at me in mock irritation. "_Yes_, I had a good time, now shoo so I can finish getting ready. It´ll be all your fault if I'm late, mister, and then you'll be the one answer to_ Sir_ about my tardiness." She smacked my lips chastely and playfully pushed my head away.

"_Touché_, Ms. Swan..._touché_," I replied, bowing with a flourish and exiting the bathroom.

It was indeed Friday evening and we would most definitely be having our regularly scheduled playtime. I had a few surprises for my naughty pussycat; so, as much as it pained me, I left Bella alone to get ready, while I did a little preparation of my own.

Dressed in a Gucci ink 'Marseille' two button notch lapel suit, a pale gray button up dress shirt, a slate gray tie, paired with a nice new shiny pair of black Bally shoes – all courtesy of Alice – I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for my naughty girl to exit the bathroom and present herself to me.

One look at the clock confirmed that Isabella had a total of three minutes to get into her place at my feet; I had faith that my girl would not disappoint me by being late. Tonight, we would be in a semi-relaxed mode until we left the ball and headed upstairs to the penthouse suite that I´d reserved.

I had taken it upon myself to stop by the hotel this afternoon and drop off everything that I would need for tonight´s uhh..._activities_. I continued slipping the platinum diamond encrusted Cullen crest cufflinks in my sleeves while watching Isabella´s lithe naked body slink gracefully down to the floor.

When I was satisfied with my appearance, then, and only then, did I acknowledge my naughty girl! "Good evening, Isabella," I said, standing to my feet so that I could get a complete view of my girl´s sexy body. I was pleased to find that she was smooth and in perfect condition, but of course, I expected no less than perfection when it came to my girl. If nothing else, Isabella loved to please her Master! I shook my head to clear it.

As much as I wanted to take my time slowly drinking in every inch of Isabella´s delectable body, we were on a tight schedule, so I decided to get straight to the point. "As you know we will be attending the hospital fundraiser tonight, and will not be able to be in full Dom/sub mode due to the vanilla setting and the presence of our family members. That being said, I want you in a semi-relaxed mode, but you are to remain respectful at all times, and not to speak my name unless it is an absolute emergency.

"You will only speak when spoken to, except when we are seated at the table amongst our family..._specifically_ our parents." I wanted to make it clear that she was not to interact with my siblings, Rose, and Jasper if our parent´s weren´t present. They would understand, seeing that they all would be under some type of restriction as well. "You will eat and drink only what _I _give you, if someone offers you something without my knowledge..._you will politely decline! _Do I make myself clear, Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir," came her confident response.

I wasn´t being a complete asshole by monitoring and restricting her intake of certain things, I had a very good reason for making that request. The things that we would be engaging in later on tonight would require Isabella to be in control of _all_ her faculties.

A glass of wine with dinner, or a sip or two of champagne in toast would be okay, but I didn´t want her overindulging. Bottom line, you don´t mix alcohol with playtime, it was just too dangerous. Inebriation would slow down her reflexes and her reaction time would be off, resulting in serious damage to her body if she´s unable to communicate to me any type of discomfort that she may or may not be experiencing. As much as I wanted to take Isabella _that_ way, I didn't want to cause her any more pain than necessary.

Reaching over on the nightstand for the double bulb pump that had already been prepped with a band; I began tweaking and pulling at one of Isabella´s nipples. "Let me hear you, pussycat," I coaxed, pinching and pulling her dusty rose colored nipples in preparation of the erecter bands.

Her guttural moans and lusty cries shot straight to my dick; looks like Isabella won´t be the only one in a constant state of arousal this evening! "Fuck, pussycat," I growled, bending at the waist to take her lips almost violently. I pulled away gasping for air. Isabella´s chest was flushed with a pink hue, and her lips were swollen and smeared.

_Nothing a little touch-up can´t fix!_

Far from being out of tricks up my sleeve, I gave Isabella the signal to stand. "Turn around, bend over and grab your ankles, pet," I said while picking up the key to the lovely steel anal lock I had nestled deep inside her puckered hole. Palming my aching cock through the fabric of my slacks, I squeezed hoping to quell the growing beast.

The anal lock was a stainless steel butt plug that, with a simple twist of the handle, opened like a blooming rose once fully seated in the anus. I had recently been introduced to this lovely gem by Peter, who, in turn, praised its success and usefulness to no avail.

"Oomph..." Isabella sighed and shuddered when I removed the padlock and slid the device from her expanded orifice. Unable to stop myself, I leaned in, swiping my tongue in a circular motion over the entire rim of her pink puckered hole, moaning at the taste of her sweet nectar. "Fuckkk..." she let out on a long breathy cry.

"I intend to do just that, pussycat," I said with a slap to her sexy ass. My words were a declaration, a promise of what was to come. "I intend to fuck you until your throat burns from screaming my name," plunging two fingers into her now sopping pussy, "until you cum so hard that you lose any and all ability to move on your own!"

The fingers of one hand pressed on the rough spongy tissue of her g-spot, while I slid one of the jeweled butt plugs that Isabella purchased while she was in New York inside her nicely stretched ass with the other. Two quick slaps to Isabella´s ass cheeks had my girl´s pussy clenching around my fingers. "Patience, naughty girl," I cooed, rubbing her pink cheeks. "All in due time...Isabella, all in due time."

I finished off my little preparations with a bit of stimulating pleasure crème on Isabella´s swollen clit and inserting the new OhMiBod Better Than Chocolate vibrator into her pussy. The crème will keep her clit sensitive and throbbing, while the great thing about the OhMiBod was that it functioned to music. The strength of the vibrating pulses was determined by the rhythm of whatever music was playing.

These functions always played boring waltzes and classical music, so the slow vibrations wouldn´t be strong enough to get off on, but just right for keeping Isabella on the edge. This was sure to have my pussycat in a fucking hormonal rage all night!

After my girl slipped into a beautiful, form-fitting blue sequined J. Mendel gown and pair of Jimmy Choo heels that made her sexy legs look almost a mile and a half long – once again courtesy of the pixie – she asked for permission to speak. "Sir, may this one have permission to speak?" Isabella´s chin was tucked into her chest as I closed the clasp on the diamond and sapphire necklace that I´d gotten to match her dress.

"Very well, pet," I responded curiously, having no idea what my naughty pussycat was going to say. "You look absolutely stunning; now, say what it is that you have to say, so we can finish our preparations and leave.

I smirked cockily as Isabella sucked in a ragged breath, no doubt feeling the repercussions of having both her pussy and ass filled. And let´s not forget the tiny rubber bands that were keeping her nipples in a constant rock hard state, her breath hitched audibly as my hands accidentally on purpose brushed against her hyper-sensitive buds.

"Ahh..." she groaned quietly. "I-I-I h-have s-something for you," she said breathily. Moving over to her dresser, she opened the top drawer, and pulled out a long velvet box. My eyes grew wide as I took in the Greubel Forsey Double Tourbillon Technique Platinum watch that was nestled in folds of the white satin fabric. This watch held a price tag of at _least_ a half-a-million dollars!

And that was considered a cheap one!

"Fuck, baby," I hissed, choked up by her generosity. "I-I don´t know what to say," cupping her chin, I did the only thing I could in that moment. I lowered my lips to hers in an attempt to convey my love and utmost gratitude. Sucking in a raged breath, I recomposed myself. "Thank you, pussycat."

**...ooOoo...**

The evening was perfect, from beginning to end, as was my pet. She´d managed to handle the entire dinner with poise and grace, just like a seasoned sub; I had no doubt in my mind that she was ready for the club. Of course, Rosalie and Jasper had their hands full with my brother and sister; I was beginning to think that Emmett and Alice were natural-born masochists. They were always being reprimanded, unlike my well-behaved pussycat.

_Oh well...to each his own..._

I was running my fingers gingerly along the bare skin of Isabella´s arm when Bruno Mars´ _It will Rain_ started play over the sound system. "Mmm..." I hummed audibly surprised by the song selection. "You look absolutely amazing tonight, pussycat. Dance with me." It wasn´t a request, and like the obedient girl she was, Isabella took my proffered hand and followed me out onto the dance floor.

Her body molded to mine as we swayed lazily to the beat. With my hand firmly planted on her lower back, I could feel the muscles in her abdomen tighten in an effort to control her need to release. The night had been long, and I believed that I´d teased my naughty girl long enough. My mouth watered at the thought just how wet she would be by the time we made it up to our room.

"Time to say goodnight, pussycat," I ordered, ushering her to where our parent´s were talking, to bid them farewell. After several promises to meet Sunday morning for brunch, Isabella and I headed for the wall of elevators in the lobby; it was time to show my pet just how much she pleased her Master this evening.

Once the door to our suite was closed and adorned with the infamous _Do Not Disturb_ sign, I gave Isabella her instructions. "As of this moment forward, we are in full Dom/sub mode. You are not to speak unless I ask you a direct question, or instruct you otherwise. You have exactly thirty minutes to freshen-up, empty your bladder, and be kneeling at the foot of the bed in the master bedroom. Leave the OhMiBod on the sink for you to clean later." I roughly grabbed her breasts, relishing in the way she fought to keep the sounds from escaping her lips. "Do you understand, pet?"

"Yes, Sir," she managed to get out in a husky sounding tone.

Exactly forty-five minutes later, after yanking my cock in the guest bathroom, I walked into the master suite, having traded in my expensive suit for a pair of well-worn denim jeans and nothing else. If I was going to keep it together, and not blow my load as soon as I enter Isabella´s scrumptious ass, I needed to release some much-needed pressure, hence the little last minute jack-off session.

Padding into the dimly lit room, I headed straight over to the small rolling table that contained everything that I would need for tonight. My iPod was already on the docking station with a very sensual playlist selected, so all I had to do was push a button and a very eclectic mix of music began to play.

Satisfied that everything was ready, I circled my prey, taking in the perfect way that she was poised and ready to serve me. Picking up the rabbit fur flogger, I began to tease her body by stroking it with the soft strands lightly. Soon, my strokes turned into strikes. Strike after strike, I put a little more force behind each swing.

Front, back, tits, ass...nothing was off limits. Building, building the intensity of each strike; Isabella´s flesh began to turn a beautiful shade of pink that just grew darker and darker as the blood rushed to just below the surface of her translucent skin.

Isabella´s body trembled, and her skin glistened with sweat from the build-up of anticipation. Lightening my strokes marginally, I finally addressed my naughty girl verbally. "Fuck, Isabella," I groaned. "This is strictly about pleasure. The sight of your flesh turning red under my flogger makes me so fucking hard, pussycat."

My cock felt like it was about to fucking explode!

Pushing back my own needs, I concentrated on Isabella instead. When my girl was thoroughly aroused, I dropped the flogger to the floor. Squatting down so that I was eye-level with my pet, I took two fingers and ran them through her sopping slit. "My, my, my..." I mused. "You are such a dirty girl, leaking all this pussy juice all over my floor. Maybe I should punish you for being such a dirty little pet."

_Silence!_

_Good girl!_

My question was more of the rhetorical nature, so I knew my girl wouldn´t respond. Isabella´s teeth were sunk deep into the soft skin of her bottom lip as she fought to maintain her concentration. Worried that she would somehow break the skin, I used my thumb to release the tortured flesh from its prison. Then, without warning, I plunged two fingers deep inside her pussy and felt her internal walls grip my digits in a chokehold. "Isabella, you better not fucking cum," I growled, yanking my fingers out her hole and giving her pussy lips a few quick slaps. Her knees buckled, and her stance faltered briefly before she quickly righted herself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." I clucked my tongue in mock irritation. "What color are we girl?"

"Green, Sir," she swallowed thickly and sucked in a ragged breath. Her body was dripping with perspiration, so I took a moment to grab a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, opened it and placed it to her lips. "Drink," was my only command. Satisfied that she was sufficiently rehydrated, I polished off the remaining half of the bottle then set about my next task of pushing her limits. With a tweak to her nipples, I commanded her to get up and lie across the bed facing away from me.

With my eyes glued to the naked beauty, splayed out like a welcoming buffet to me, I made quick work of ridding myself of my jeans, and lay down on the bed. Spooning Isabella with my painfully hard dick sandwiched between us, I was barely keeping it together. Wanting to relax her a bit, I playfully nipped and licked at her collarbone while ghosting the palm of my hand over her perky buds.

The erectors had her nipples pointed and stiff, begging for my mouth to give them some much-needed attention. Never one to disappoint, I greedily sucked one, then the other, inside my mouth, lavishing them with equal amounts of attention.

Tears of frustration, slid from Isabella´s tightly shut eyes, as she cried out...begging me shamelessly to give her some...any type of release. The sick, dominating bastard in me fed off of the fact that her throat burned raw as she screamed _my _name and no one else's!

_Fuck that just made me even harder!_

Dipping my hand into the jar of pleasure cream that I had placed on the bed, I began rubbing Isabella´s nipples and clit. "Mmmm..." she moaned gutturally, her body rocking with tiny tremors. "_Sssssir_..." she let out on a long hiss. "Holy fuck...please...I-I-I...ungh..." Once covered, her nipples and clit would be super sensitive; her thrashing and mewling let me know that it was working its magic.

_Thwack...thwack...thwack!_

My hand landed on the meaty flesh of Isabella´s thigh, causing her to yelp. "Quiet," I barked in her ear. "I do _not_ recall giving you permission to speak!" Treading on dangerous ground, Isabella let out a little huff of frustration when I removed my hand from her aching breast. Growling darkly, I moved my lips until they rested on the outer-shell of her ear. "I´d hate for my naughty girl to go unsatisfied for being disobedient." My words had their desired effect, which was evident by the sharp intake of breath on Isabella´s part.

Slowly, I made lazy circles around her swollen and erect clit, rekindling the flame that caused her to burn with desire. My lips and tongue laved and sucked on the spot just below her earlobe. Call me a dick, but I felt the need to mark what was mine.

_And Isabella was...__**is**__ fucking mine!_

Needing to hear her, I crooned. "Isabella, I want to hear you," continuing my lazy ministrations while I spoke. "I want you vocal, screaming as I push your body to new limits, higher heights. Can you do that for me, pet? Can you let me know how fucking good I make you feel? Can you let me know that I´m the only one who can make you feel this way...that I´m the only one who can fuck this tight little pussy and rosebud?" Pinching her clit lightly and moving the butt plug, "Can you fucking do that for me, pussycat?"

"_Yes, yes, yes...God, yes, Sirrrrr_...you...only you..." she cried in a strained voice. Tears were starting to slip from the corners of her eyes again. I knew that she was close to her breaking point, and I had to let her cum soon, or she might run the risk of failing.

And I was not about to let that happen!

Reading my girl´s body like one of my favorite novels, I backed off a bit.

Pulling back, I gave her a moment to come back from being on the brink of the edge. "Good girl," I whispered in her ear. "Now, what color are we, pet?" Due the delicate nature of what was about to take place, I felt it was best to check-in with her often.

"Green, Sir..._very_ green!"

Propping myself up on my elbow, I reached around Isabella for the medium-sized battery-operated wand I´d placed on the bed. Turning it on the lowest setting, I brushed it against her clit. I was rewarded with a breathy; "Fuck" as a powerful shudder ripped through pussycat´s body.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, I used that opportunity to work the plug from Isabella´s ass. "Ughhhh..." she moaned deeply. With two lubricated fingers, I worked her already opened hole, coaxing her body to relax for me. "Mmmm...feels...so..._ahhh_...good, Sir." Her eyes rolled back as her head lulled lazily against my shoulder.

Everything I needed was already covered in lube, leaving only my cock to slather. Removing the wand, I slid a nice-sized vibrating egg deep in to Isabella´s swollen pussy and flipped the switch on high. Her body jerked, and her muscles tightened at the sensation.

Maneuvering Isabella´s body, I worked my left arm under her so that I could multi-task. The wand in one hand and my generously lubed cock in the other, I used them simultaneously to tease both of my dirty girl´s holes.

Slowly and carefully, I pushed passed the tight rim of Isabella´s puckered rosebud, biting my cheek to keep from screaming like a fucking girl! Isabella felt amazing, and if I didn´t get my head in the game, I was going to blow my load prematurely.

My breath was coming in ragged pants, and I was seriously close to losing my shit. Never had I felt so totally consumed in all my life. But the way Isabella´s tight scorching ass was gripping my rigid length, and literally sucking me in to her hot little vortex, proved just how much she fucking owned me.

_Lock, stock, and fucking barrel! _

"God," I ground out through gritted teeth. "I feel like I have no control! Fuck, Isabella...what the hell are you doing to me?" I had to fucking pace myself, if I was going have any hope of lasting past a two-pump chump.

"Mmm...Sir..." Isabella´s low throaty moan snapped me back to attention. As if it was even possible, her body tightened even more around me; it felt like my cock was being choked by a goddamn anaconda or something.

"Fuck, pussycat," I growled into the crook of her neck, turning to bury my face in her sweaty mess of hair. "What color are we pet?" I asked, still striving to put her needs before my own. "I swear to God, Isabella, if you don´t stop me now...I won´t be able to fucking quit!"

She winced slightly, as I continued pushing, stretching, and claiming her anally. By this time, I was fully sheathed inside her, desperate to move. "Green, Sir," she cried, fisting the sheets to the point where her knuckles were turning white. God, her trust in me was unwavering! Flexing the muscles in my groin made my dick twitch inside her. "Ahhh...fuck..." she screamed. "Please, Sir...please...I need you to move! Please...holy shit! I need to feel your cock...please Sir..._pleeeeeasssseeeee!_" Her convoluted ramblings sounded like that of a possessed woman.

I knew exactly how she felt!

_I, too, was possessed!_

_By her!_

Kicking the wand up to high, I circled her tormented nipples while I slowly began to work my cock in and out of her puckered hole. Isabella´s screams and cries of ecstasy rang out loudly in my ears, spurring me on to the finish. After being worked over so many times tonight, only to be brought back down, I fully expected her orgasm to be off the fucking Richter scale!

I´m talking 9.0 or higher!

The all-too familiar burn of my orgasm building threw me into overdrive, my naughty girl fought internally within herself. She wanted to give as well as she was receiving, but, in her mind, _this _was about pleasing me...her _Dom_...her _Master!_

I knew then and there that I didn´t want to wait for all the formalities. I had to hear it fall from her lips right now, as I took from her the last of her virtue that she had to give! The very least I could do was meet her halfway, and give up something in return.

For me, _this_ would be a first!

"Isabella," I panted with exertion. I could feel the sweat pouring off of both our bodies. Momentarily distracted by, the rhythmic slapping of our skin, and the almost hypnotic chanting Isabella was doing, I took a moment to regroup. Good thing I´d rented out the entire floor, with all the noise that was coming from our room; the cops were sure to come knocking!

"I want to fucking hear you, pet," I demanded, needing my ego to be stroked. "Let me hear how it feels when I fill my dirty little slut´s asshole..._my_ asshole!"

"Oh my God...yes...yes..._yesssss_!" I knew that her throat would be raw the way she was screaming at the top of her lungs in pure ecstasy. "Please, Sir," her body trembled with the force of her impending release. "I can´t hold it! Please...please, Sir...let me cum...please!"

"Soon, girl," I promised. "Soon, I´m going to make you cum so hard, that you will never forget it. I promise! Do you trust me, pet?"

"Yes...yes...yesssss..."

"Then cum for your fucking Master!" Placing the wand directly on her clit, Isabella exploded with such a forceful gush of fluid that the egg was expelled, and I was nearly pushed from her body in the process.

_Hottest fucking thing ever!_

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..._Massssssterrrrrrrr_..."

Hearing her call me Master sent me soaring, and my balls erupted like Mt. Vesuvius! "Goddamn, son-of-a-bitch! Fuck..." I hissed, grunted and growled as it felt like my entire being was leaving my body. Almost like my soul was meshing with Isabella´s. "Ungh...ungh...ugh...ugh…ahhhh...!" Our orgasms seemed to be never ending. I knew for a fact that Isabella had three that went one right into the other; I could feel each one of those fuckers milking my cock!

Soon Isabella´s cries turned silent, while her body continued to spasm and rock with pleasure. She would definitely be feeling this afterward! When the last of the jerking stopped, I gave us both a minute to come down. Very carefully, as to cause her no more discomfort than necessary, I eased my flaccid cock from her backdoor. Despite the fact that I´d gone totally soft, it was still a somewhat of a tight fit, so I needed to take care in removing myself from her tight body.

Isabella let out a strangled whimper that immediately transitioned into a mewling cry. Unable to waste time, I jumped into action. Removing and shutting off all of the toys, I focused on the needs of my beautiful, trusting girl. The shivering had already begun as the endorphins ran high in her body. Thankfully, her bath had already been prepared, and so was I. Isabella would be needy and clingy after such an intense, powerful, and emotional release, and I was ready. Ready to attend to any and all her needs, no matter how small they might be.

"Shh...angel," I cooed soothingly as I used the soft loofa to gently wash her body, taking great care not to be too rough. Needing to remove the bands, I quietly whispered in Isabella´s ear. "I need to remove your bands, baby. Can you take a deep breath for me?" She hissed when her nipples were finally free, but other than that, she just continued to cling to me.

Unavoidably, she would be sore tomorrow, so I was trying to ease as much of her discomfort as I could. Moving on to her long and glorious mane, she clung to me like a baby to its mother while I washed her hair. "I´m here...I´ve got you now." Lost inside the otherworldly realm of sub-space, the tears just flowed in a constant torrent down her cheeks.

When the water began to cool, I gently lifted her relaxed body from the oversized Jacuzzi tub. Lifting the fluffy towels from the heated rack, I dried every inch of her porcelain skin as if she was made of the most exquisite glass. Satisfied that my girl had been well taken care of, I hoisted her into my arms and carried her bridal style to the guest bedroom.

Clean-up of the toys and any other mess we left behind could wait until morning!

After a round of painkillers and fluids to replenish her body, I settled into bed with Isabella wrapped tightly in my arms. Snuggling up as close as humanly possible, Isabella let out a contented sigh. "Mmm...Thank you, Master," Isabella whispered sleepily. "Love you..."

Before the "I love you" fell from my lips in return, my girl was snoring softly in my neck. Burrowing in, I tried to shut my mind of, but my subconscious had other plans. Staring at the beautiful creature wrapped in my arms, I peppered her face and hair with soft kisses.

Unable to shutdown, my body didn´t fully register the time, until the sun came peaking above the horizon. Essentially, I´d spent the entire night watching Isabella sleep.

Of three things I was absolutely certain, one: last night had undoubtedly changed me, two: I was hopelessly, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with this magnificent woman, who had given me all of her most precious gifts, and three: I would never, as long as I lived and breathed..._want_ another woman the way I _wanted_ Isabella Marie Swan!

With that thought in mind, and my eyes glued to my sole reason for existing, I pushed the send button on my phone. "Uh, Chief Swan..._Sir_...we need to talk!"

* * *

**AN: **Well, I sincerely hope that it was worth waiting for, and I hope that you will leave me a little bit of love! Good or bad, I want to hear you guys thoughts on the chapter. Now REVIEW! I AIN´T TOO PROUD TO BEG!

**Quick Announcement: FtLoD has been nominated for two WordSmith Awards! Thanks to whomever nominated me! Checkout the WordSmith blog and vote! Thanks! wordsmithawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Until next time…laterzzz!

Krazi, Mojo, & Marley

Xoxo

**Krazi´s Rec Korner:**

Fatherhood, Formula, and other F Words by** anhanninen**

The Girl in the Creek by **MandyLeigh87**

Work Benefits by **b. krumova**

Better Than Pie by **savannavansmutsmut**

Mistaken Bondage by **savannavansmutsmut**

The Other Three Plus Me by **jess2002**

Finding Love Through Music by **tufano**

Impact by **nise7465**

Shine On by** sunflowersongs**

A Friend of the Family by **samekraemer**

**Drop by and leave these amazing authors some love!**


	26. Chapter 25: Training Day

**AN: I know if feels like eternity, but I have not, and will not give up on this story! I hit a bit of a roadblock, but I hope that what I came up with was worth the wait! **

**A million thanks to the awesome ladies of the DreamTeam...Jess, Jen, Becky, Kasi, & Fiorella, you guys are amazing! Thanks for all your help!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN!**

* * *

**For the Love of Domination:**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Training Day...**

**BPOV**

"Ah...ah...aaa..." Master warned, tapping the inside of my thighs with the leather tip of his riding crop. "Legs spread, Isabella, I´m _not_ going to tell you again. I want those fucking knees touching the mattress!" Biting back a whimper, I did as I was told.

"Last warning, Pet, next time, I´m going to going to cuff you to the fucking bed." Moving up the length of my body, until his lips were pressed against my ear, "but not before I place a spreader-bar between your ankles," Master´s sinister voice threatened.

Taking the tip of his tongue, Master licked the entire shell of my ear, before biting down lightly on my earlobe. "That way," he breathed out huskily, "I´ll be able spank _my_ pussy properly!" For reasons I didn´t want to admit, the words falling from my Master´s lips made me even more swollen and wetter than I was before. I swear I could feel my pussy spasm as a gush of liquid left my body.

_God, I´m such a whore!_

_But you're his whore! _My conscience reminded me.

Skilled, like none other than an expert of his craft, Master was very in tune with my body, and rarely missed a thing. Sliding the crop excruciatingly slow down my entire length, Master chuckled darkly. "I think my naughty girl likes the idea of me spanking," _thwack,_ "_my_ pussy," _thwack_..._thwack._..tapping my clit in quick succession, "look at the mess you're making. I may have to spank you extra for dirtying my nice clean sheets, Pussycat," Master mused in a rhetorical manner before running a single finger through my dripping slit.

Conveniently, he stopped just shy of my needy nub.

_Damn...this is fucking torture!_

Sucking in a sharp breath, I spread my thighs to infinity and beyond, giving Master full access to my dripping pussy. I was rewarded with a "Good girl" before I felt the lick of his crop land millimeters away from the place where I craved its return the most. Alternating, Master used both the crop and the rabbit fur flogger on my oversensitive flesh.

"Uhh..." I cried as the pain gave way to a slow-building, heated pleasure. This was driving me insane, and as much as I hated it, my body was fucking addicted to the way it made me feel. A warm titillating sensation started at the crown of my head, and ran all the down to the soles of my feet. Pushing my luck, I let out a deep guttural, "Fuck," and was quickly chastised by Master.

I was beginning to think that I was becoming a bit too masochistic!

"Silence," Master hissed angrily. Halting his movements, he gripped my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Or I´ll fuck that pretty little mouth of yours with my cock, fill it with cum, and then shove a ball-gag in it!" The fiery glint in his eyes told me that he meant every single word he said.

I wanted to cry out "_Please...please...fuck my mouth!"_ Anything to keep him going, but I knew that would be the opposite of helpful! The best response I could give right now was the one I gave..._silence_, because, _technically, _he hadn't asked me a question.

My hips nearly jerked off of the bed, when Master pressed the button on the remote to the vibrator that was filling my ass. The inner-walls of my rosebud clamped down, around the pulsating object. Biting my lip to keep from screaming, my hands fisted and tugged at the soft bindings around my wrist.

Indescribable pleasure surged through every nerve-ending of my body, as Master picked up the flogger, focusing on the fleshy lips of my swollen mound and my taut peeks. Over and over, with skilled precision, the strands of Master's flogger lapped against my flesh. "Fuck, Pussycat" Master's husky voice sounded in the room. "You have no idea how hard I am at the sight of your flesh turning red from my flogger! Goddamn it!" Master let out a feral growl when my back arched off of the bed.

I just barely could make out the sounds of rustling clothing, before Master slammed into me, filling me to the hilt in one punishing thrust. "Fuck," Master panted over the sounds of our slapping skin. Between the vibrator pulsating in my ass and Master´s thick cock filling my pussy, I´d never felt so full. "You. Better. Not. Cum!" Master ordered in time with each punishing thrust. I knew that I would still be feeling the effects of this fucking tomorrow at work.

**…FtLoD…**

It was now Wednesday, and we were once _again_ working on some of the _finer_ points of my training. Stamina, orgasm control, and following simple commands were topping today´s list. Master had already warned me that he may not allow me a release, but I was holding out hope that he would_ finally_ have pity on me.

_Wishful thinking...I know!_

If I´m not allowed to cum, today would mark the fourth consecutive day in a row that I hadn´t been allowed to orgasm, and I was just about at my wits´ end. Edward had been working long hours at the hospital, so I hadn´t even had a chance to jump my _boyfriend _either. If I was being honest, I´d thought about masturbating more than once this week. Too bad my pussy had been locked in a chastity belt since Sunday afternoon.

_So, now do you see my frustration?_

Back to the matter at hand!

In an attempt to keep my mind off of the release that may very well never come, I conjured up different scenarios to keep from crying out. Each time the crop would strike my body, be it my nipples, thighs, labia, etc., indescribable feelings of hot white pleasure surged through my entire being. I was sweating profusely and in desperate need of some type of release. The coil in the pit of my stomach was moments away from snapping, and I wasn´t sure if I´d be physically able to stop it!

To be honest, punishment be damned...I didn´t _want _to stop it!

Strapped to the St. Andrew´s cross, Master brought me to the edge several times, but never let me cum. I had long since lost count of the _almost_ orgasms that I'd had. I was dangerously close to losing my mind, but at the same time I felt a sense of pride! Pride in that by holding back my release, I was pleasing my Master.

And _his _pleasure was the only one that mattered!

_Please...please...please Master let me cum! _I chanted over and over in my head, like a well-rehearsed mantra, knowing that he couldn't hear me.

But, that didn't stopping him from seeing the plea clearly in my watery eyes. "You´re doing so well, Pussycat," Master encouraged, "just a little bit more my pet." His voice was thick with his own need that was going unmet.

My teeth sunk into my lower lip, and I was afraid that if I didn´t cum soon, I would draw blood!

It was a fight to the finish, and my legs trembled and burned as my hands tugged at the fur-lined cuffs that were binding me to the cross, but I remained in control of my body.

_God...this was torture, but fuck if it didn´t feel so goddamn good!_

Just when I thought that it was too much, the licks stopped and I was left feeling bereft!

Unlike the previous times, Master dropped the crop to the floor noisily!

_What?_

What is he doing?

_No!_

_No, no, no nooooooooo!_

_I´m so close!_

_Why are you stopping?_

_I was so fucking close!_

_Why won´t he let me cum!_

_Please...please...please, Master!_

_I need it!_

_I need to cum!_

_So fucking badly!_

Lost inside my head, I had no idea that I was shivering and sobbing uncontrollably, until I felt Master´s warm familiar heat against my body. "Shh...Pussycat," Master cooed softly while brushing the sweat-soaked strands of hair away from my face. "It´s over now, you did so well, Pet. I am so fucking proud of you." Master pulled the thick comforter from the foot of the bed and lovingly tucked it around my body before getting up to leave.

_What?_

_When did he unhook me from the cross?_

_Where is he going?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Why is he leaving me?_

My mind was a jumbled mess.

Clueless as to where the sudden feeling of loneliness and abandonment came from, a sob escaped my throat. "Please, please don´t leave me," I whimpered, reaching out for his hand. "I-I n-need you...p-please..." I hiccupped. Honestly, I didn´t even understand what I was asking for, I just knew that in that moment, it was physically hurting me to watch him walk away.

Leaning down, Master´s warm hand cupped my cheek. Automatically, I leaned into his touch, and felt myself once again being grounded. He always knew exactly what I needed. "There, there my pet," Master shushed me, stroking the apple of my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I´m just going to run you a bath, Kitten, I promise I won´t be far."

In one fluid motion, Master rose from his perch on the side of the bed to go into the bathroom. I whimpered quietly at the loss of his touch, but watched with sad eyes as he disappeared into the adjoining room. Snuggling deeper into the cover, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. For some inexplicable reason, I couldn´t get a handle on my emotions.

I was feeling extremely vulnerable!

I was cold and lonely as I waited for Master to walk back into the playroom.

True to his word, it wasn´t long before Master was lifting me out of the bed and carrying me into the ensuite bathroom, settling me into the warm sudsy water, before sliding in behind me. Unable to keep it at bay, an appreciative moan escaped from my lips. "Mmmm..." I sighed, melting into my Master´s strong embrace. For a brief moment, I was able to ignore the constant angry throb between my legs, a very _brief_ moment. I wanted cry, but knew that it wouldn´t do me any good.

_I was not getting any relief tonight._

_That, which does not kill you, only makes you stronger!_

_Bullshit! _My inner-diva called.

_Well, it sounded good at the time!_

We sat in relative silence as the warm water and Jacuzzi jets relaxed my tense muscles. Even though this was technically a _free _area_,_ I waited for Edward to address me before speaking. Edward was running the tips of his fingers up and down my arm lazily, and was very much on the verge of putting me to sleep, when the sound of his voice startled me.

"You know the drill, Pet," Master said, causing a tiny squeak to escape from me. "I´m sorry, Sweetheart," he apologized, pressing his lips against my temple. "I didn´t mean to startle you, I just wanted to talk about tonight. Right now, we´re just Edward and Bella, but you _are _to remain respectful," Master reminded me as an afterthought.

I pondered my response for a beat before Edward prodded with a, "Sooo..."

"So what," I giggled, knowing full well what he was asking of me, but dragging it out a tad bit longer.

A low rumble sounded from deep in Edward's chest and vibrated against my back signifying that I was teetering on the edge of a punishment, or at the very least a chastisement. Call me crazy, but that didn't sound like such a bad idea right about now.

I had no idea why, but all of a sudden I felt a naughty streak coming on. The last few weeks had been tense at work, and I just needed my Master's firm hand to ground me, but now was certainly not the time to allow my mind to wander. Shaking off those errant thoughts, I stowed them away for another day when I was alone.

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled slowly. "Well," I started, feeling my face and neck heat up with my blush. "The pain and pleasure was balanced perfectly, and fuck me, every time you hit my clit with the crop, I wanted to jump out of my fucking skin." Exhaling again slowly, I continued with my overview of tonight´s activities. "My mind and body were one big cluster-fuck with so much happening at once making it was hard to focus. If I had a chance to do it all over again, the only aspect I would change about the whole night was the end. Not being allowed to cum sucked," I huffed in ending.

"Awww…" Edward cooed in a placating tone. "Is my little pet frustrated that she didn´t get to cum?" His hand dipped down into the warm soapy water and grazed my aching slit. His breath was hot and heavy against my ear as he whispered sinisterly. "Do you think that I made an error in my judgment, Pet? _Should_ I have let you cum…" The pressure that he was now applying to my throbbing clit had my brain scrambled and my ability to form a coherent thought was at the moment rendered useless.

Knowing if I answered incorrectly a switch would be flipped, bringing my Master back out to play. Knowing that, I still tempted fate. Painstakingly slow, I nodded my head up and down, fully aware of my disobedience.

_Maybe I'll get that punishment after all!_

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…" Edward clucked his tongue in between nips and licks to my neck and shoulders. "Wrong answer, Pet." Automatically, my body gravitated to his touch with my neck extending and my pelvis thrusting forward seeking friction. I knew that I was playing with fire, but my need for release was overriding my good judgment.

Edward was lazily stroking my clit, but it was nowhere near what I needed to fall over the edge. Of their own accord my hips rocked forward, I would soon come to regret allowing my body to have so much freedom.

Without letting up on my clit, Edward´s other hand found its way to my breast, and I sucked in a sharp breath when he pinched and tugged at my nipple roughly. "Tell me Pet, do I _owe_ you an orgasm...have I _wronged_ you in some way?" The gravelly voice of my Master sounded on my ear, sobering me quickly.

This was quickly getting out of hand, despite the fact that it was Edward who had initially started the manipulation of my body; I still had no right to cum. That would definitely defeat the purpose of my training, not to mention disappoint my Master, and I didn´t want that.

My logical and illogical selves were engaged in a heated debate, while I panted and moaned like a wanton slut.

_You can't do this!_ The tiny angelic vision argued. _Master will be so disappointed with us._

She made a very valid point; it would displease my Master greatly, if I blatantly broke one of his cardinal rules.

_But fuck, his hands feel so damn good! _The little red devil pointed out. _Just this once, let's go with it, in the end, the spanking we'll get will be well worth it! _

_Trust me on this one!_

I would later learn, _the hard way_, that she could not have been more wrong!

"Uhh…God that feels so good," I moaned desperately. Shaking my head to clear the fog, I struggled to regain control, but failed miserably. "No…s-s-stop..." I choked out in a voice that even I didn't recognize. "It doesn´t matter what I want," I tried again, managing to sound a bit stronger. "My only mission in life is to please _you_, my Master." Sucking in a ragged breath, I shook off the last of my stupor. "Stop...please," I cried with a little more force this time. "I´m sorry I ever questioned you, Sir."

Though I´d never verbalized it, my actions showed that I didn´t believe that Edward had been fair in not letting me cum. My actions were equivalent to those of a petulant child; I was by no means proud of my actions, but there was nothing I could do about it now; the damage was already done.

Without another word to me, Edward bathed me, and put me to bed..._in my room_!

That was a slap in the face.

Just like a disobedient child sent to bed without dessert, I cried myself to sleep.

The night was restless until sometime in the wee hours of the morning, the bed dipped, strong arms enveloped me, and once again, my world was made whole again.

**...FtLoD...**

The week was off to a fucking stellar start.

Already, I´d overslept on Monday.

Tuesday, I got a speeding ticket.

Wednesday, I was late to court, the judge denied my request for a continuance, and Edward had to cancel our playtime due to an emergency at the hospital.

And Thursday, well today was _the_ most exciting of them all.

Unbeknownst to me, Mojo got out when I left this morning, and Seth found him watering the plants in the lobby. I broke the heel on a pair of nine hundred dollar Jimmy Choo's in a crack on the sidewalk, and some asshole left a dent from their fucking door on the passenger´s side of my car.

_I seriously needed to fucking woosah!_

Like I said, this week had started off with a fucking bang, and the end wasn´t shaping up to be much different!

If anything, I´d say it was getting worse.

"Damn it," I hissed after hitting another brick wall in my case. "I can´t believe I didn´t see this shit earlier. We are so fucking screwed now! I´ll never get her full custody with this on her record!" Tossing the file on my desk, I started to pace. "How could I have missed this? How could I have been so incompetent?"

"Bella, this is not our fault," Angela, my assistant, and the voice of reason cited. "We went over every inch of this damn case, _twice_, _this, _is not our fault. Mrs. Stone was very forthcoming, and the only reason this fell into our hands was because I asked Ben to dig a little deeper into her past. My gut kept telling me that she was hiding something."

Angela stepped into my path, effectively cutting me off mid-stride. Grabbing my shoulders, she gave me a little shake. "_We_ always trust our gut, Bella! _This _is not our fault! We caught it in time, now let´s make this shit work in our favor! Whitlock did not shell out an assload of money to bring you here because _you_ were a fucking mediocre attorney. He brought you here because you´re the fucking best!"

"But Ang..." I whined petulantly.

"No buts, Bella," Angela rebutted, cutting me off. "We request a meeting with the judge and opposing council in chambers, present the new evidence, and he´ll have no choice but to grant a continuance. Both the prosecutor _and _Judge Cassidy will be surprised by this new development, and neither will want to risk a mistrial. With this new development, we´ve got them by the proverbial balls, B; they´ll have no choice but to give in to our demands."

Running my fingers through my hair, I sucked in a ragged breath, and released it. "God, Angela, what would I do without you? Sometimes I feel like I should be assisting you, and not the other way around." Anytime I worked myself into a full-blown frenzy I could always count on Angela Weber to be my voice of reason." That was why I paid top-dollar to bring her to Seattle with me from New York. Getting her fiancé, Ben as an investigator was an added bonus.

By the time I headed home Thursday evening, I had a better outlook on things.

Well, work wise, my sexual frustrations were still very much a problem.

I feared that if I didn´t cum soon, I´d have a nervous breakdown!

Edward and I had been like two ships passing in the night this week.

Most evenings found me going over my case notes on the balcony with Mojo and Marley curled up at my sides, and a glass of wine after having dinner by myself, or with Mrs. Cope. I could tell that she felt sorry for me, but she never pushed, only offering quiet companionship here and there. At some point during the night, Edward would join in bed, but was always gone by the time I got up in the morning.

I was seriously suffering from withdrawals!

I needed to feel the weight of his body on top of me.

In me.

Moving.

Stretching.

Claiming.

Making me his over and over until I couldn´t remember my own name.

I needed my Master, to take control of the things that I couldn´t.

I felt completely off kilter missing our Wednesday session.

With things taking a crazy turn at work, mishap after mishap over the week, I just needed some discipline!

Order!

Instruction!

Discipline!

Over the past few days, more than once, I´d considered driving to the hospital and begging for what I needed.

Night after night, I tried to wait up for him, but exhaustion would claim me and in the end, I´d miss out on my opportunity.

"Fuck," I growled when I read yet another text stating that Edward would not be home for dinner, _again_. "I´m so fucking sick of this," I bitched and complained to no one. "I want to fuck my boyfriend, is that so goddamn wrong? Is it selfish of me to want a little fucking me time? Damn it!" I hissed, plopping down on the nearest chair, burying my face in my hands.

I knew going into this that there would be times that Edward´s job would more often than not, keep him away from home. What I didn't realize was how that would affect me sexually, especially after my little _orgasm denial _training sessions.

Thankfully, Mrs. Cope had already left for her sister´s, so the only ones here to witness my meltdown were the dogs. And I knew that _they_ weren´t telling. Also, without Mrs. Cope around to insist that I eat, I´d damn near finished off a whole bottle of wine. My head was starting to swim, and my judgment was getting very cloudy.

So much so, that I did the unthinkable!

After giving Mojo and Marley dinner, I grabbed another glass of wine, and closed myself up in our bedroom. The sun was setting, and the sky was giving off a beautiful and calming ambiance. Hitting play on the iDock, the room flooded with quiet jazz music.

All those things were making me feel light, free, uninhibited.

Piece by piece, I discarded my clothes.

Never had I felt sexier than in that moment.

I don't know if it was the lack of food and the abundance of wine in my system, or I had just gone plain mad, but whatever it was that was giving me this false boost of confidence, I never wanted it to end.

My entire body was on fire!

Sensitivity heightened.

Flesh.

Breasts.

Nipples.

Pussy.

God my pussy!

All of it, so sensitive.

So hyper-aware of the faintest touch.

Fire blazing.

Consuming.

Rendering my good judgment useless.

I fell.

Fell for the trap my mind had set for me.

Fell for the need to give into my carnal lust, and throw all reason out the window.

Hands started moving.

Hands that were unauthorized to touch what was _his_.

Hands that betrayed the _one_ that owns them.

But, I was too far gone to listen to reason.

I could not have stopped, even if I wanted to.

And truth be told, I didn´t _want_ to!

Breaths so loud that they echoed off the walls.

Moaning, panting, and chanting, the name of the one who controls me.

Trying desperately to conjure up his presence.

His voice, his hands, his cock...

Anything that will heighten the experience.

After all, I was his instrument, and my body only sang for him.

Tugging.

Pulling.

Pinching my nipples, wanting them to feel the way _he_ makes them feel.

Rubbing.

Slapping.

Flicking, my swollen pleasure nub while visions of _him _danced around in my head.

So close, but yet so far.

I worked and worked furiously, but my body continued to defy me.

It was _his_ instrument, and would only sing for _Him_!

"Fuck," I cried as I felt the familiar tightening in my belly.

The burn.

The ache.

The arching.

It was all there, but I couldn't make myself fall!

I was suspended somewhere in-between, dangling over the edge, but unable to fall.

Determined, I rubbed faster, pinched harder, I was going to fucking cum if it was the last thing I fucking did!

"Oh...oh...oh..." I chanted, squeezing my eyes shut in concentration. "Yes...yes...so close...I need...ungh..." My hips bucked wildly, seeking out the pleasure I so desperately needed.

"Tell me, Isabella," Edward asked, velvet voice breaking through my insanity. "Tell me what you need."

The hands I longed for, fingers I craved, pushed my inadequate ones aside and began circling my clit slowly. Instantly, as if I´d had a shot of heroin to my system, my body jolted.

"Like that," Edward asked. "Is that what you need, Isabella?"

"Yes...yes..." I screamed. "Harder, Edward, please! I need it harder!"

One.

Two.

Three fingers slammed into me, pumping out a punishing rhythm.

"Oh my fucking..." the words got stuck in my throat as I sucked in a sharp breath.

This time as I was teetering over the edge; I knew that I would fall.

I knew that there was no going back.

I´d opened the gates of hell, and Lucifer himself had been released.

The feel of Edward rubbing that spot, _my_ spot had me on the verge of exploding.

My mind was cloudy.

I couldn´t think straight.

Somewhere in the deep recesses, I _knew_ that this was wrong.

_I was wrong!_

How does one come back from the deepest pit of Hell unscathed?

How?

My body was coiled and set to betray me.

Ready to give in to the lust I allowed to betray me.

Betray my Master.

My owner.

I signed a contract.

I gave my word!

My orgasms were no longer my own!

I fucked up!

Four words.

Four short, unassuming words.

Four words, when used together could be like a might wrecking ball demolishing everything in its path.

"Cum for me, Isabella," the voice of my Master commanded.

My eyes shot open.

And I found my voice, but it was too late.

The damage had already been done.

My body betrayed me, just as I had betrayed _Him_.

"Nooo..." I cried, while my body wracked with spasm after spasm. "Please, no... Make it stop!" I tried to close my legs, but I was no match for Edward.

His strong arms held me open to him, while he continued to rub and massage my g-spot, dragging out my orgasm.

My body relished in the pleasure he gave, but my mind dreaded the outcome. "Yes…yes…oh God yes…" I screamed, only to change my mind in the end. "No…I...no…stop...stop..._please_!

"No?" Edward repeated incredulously. "Is this not what you wanted? Begged for? Attempted to _take_ without my knowledge? Without my permission?" Edward pinched my nipple, sending me into another tailspin. "I´m just giving you what you asked for, Isabella. What you so _desperately_ needed! What you couldn´t_ wait_ for! Ask for! What you felt the need to _rob_ me of!" Each and every word he spat at me cut like a knife.

Wounding.

Stabbing.

Twisting.

Until my heart began to bleed.

Bleed out with the rational of what I´d done.

I gave my word.

Signed a contract.

Relinquished all control.

My orgasms were no longer my own, but I decided to take what didn´t belong to me.

Steal from the man that I claimed to love.

I betrayed the trust that he´d so willingly placed in me.

What did we have, if we didn´t have trust?

After what felt like an eternity, he finally pulled his fingers from my swollen and sensitive flesh.

My muscles ached, and my body felt lethargic.

Unable to move, I just laid there, waiting for the fallout from my actions.

The consequences.

There had to be consequences.

I deserved whatever punishment Edward decided to dole out to me.

Edward stood to leave, but not before I caught a glimpse of the hurt and pain that my betrayal had caused him. "Edward, wait! Let me explain," I begged, feeling tears of remorse burn my eyes.

"No, Bella," Edward said firmly. "I´m going to take a shower now," his jaw clenching and unclenching in restraint, "then if you´re up to it, I´d like something to eat." Turning to look me in the eyes, I saw nothing but love shone in his. "Tonight, tonight I just want to hold my girlfriend. Edward and Bella," he said before heading towards the bathroom. But before closing the door he added, "We´ll just let _tomorrow_ take care of itself."

_Oh shit, I was in some serious fucking trouble..._

_Whoever said, "If tomorrow never comes," must have seen my future._

* * *

**AN: Well, that´s what I came up with, hope you guys aren´t too disappointed. See you guys soon! BTW…I´d love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter, and know that you´re still with me! Review...review...review..._PLEASE!_**

**Krazi´s Rec list:**

**Always on My Mind by Jess2002 (TWCS & )**

**He Said, She Said by samekraemer ( )**

**The Bandits of Bennett Circle by samekraemer (TWCS & )**

**Lost Half by LyricalKris ( )**

**Bases Loaded by JessAndTAT (TWCS & )**

**No One´s Little Girl by HelloElla ( )**

**No Ordinary Proposal by twilover76 ( )**

**The American President by Rushed (TWCS & )**

**Pop on over and check out these awesome authors and their amazing stories! JessAndTAT are my beta and pre-reader, make sure you guys let them know what an amazing job their doing! Tell ´em that Krazi sent cha!**

**FYI... The Blog has been updated! .com. Remove the parenthesis!**


	27. Chapter 26: Mishaps Misunderstandings

**Hello Everyone! I hope that you all are still here. twilightobsession this one's for you babe! Thanks to everyone for their patience and continued support of all my stories.**

**Thanks to jess2002 and princess07890 for betaing this monster for me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, JUST THE ABILITY TO MANIPULATE THE CHARACTERS AND KEEP EDWARD AND BELLA NAKED!**

* * *

**For the Love of Domination**

**Chapter 26**

**Mishaps... Misunderstandings... & Make-Ups...**

**EPOV**

Tired eyes had me setting the chart in my hand down on my desk. The numbers and letters printed on the page were starting to move around, resembling ants scattering at a picnic.

I ran a hand roughly over my face and sighed.

_Damn, I was tired!_

A cursory glance at the clock told me that it was just after midnight, and I missed having dinner with Bella. I'd sent her a text earlier stating that it might be a possibility, but I had fully intended to surprise her by making it home in time to sit down and have dinner with her and maybe... you know; get my dick wet a little. But, no, I'd managed to fuck things up!

_Again..._

_Shit!_

This was becoming a habit that I could no longer ignore.

A sharp knock on the door, disrupted the little one-man pity party I was currently having. "Come in," I called out to the knocker, breathing easy when I saw it was just my father.

"Edward," Carlisle said in greeting, eying me with concern. "What are you still doing here, son? I thought you were headed home hours ago?"

Motioning to the chair in front of my desk, I urged my father to sit. "I was, Dad, but this case...it´s stumping me. But..."

"Your heart´s not in it," Carlisle said, finishing my sentence. "That's usually what happens when you have a beautiful woman at home warming your bed at night."

"God," I groaned, tugging at my hair in agitation. "Am I that transparent?"

"Yes, and _no_, son," he answered somewhat diplomatically. Wanting to know more, I inclined my head, encouraging him to continue. "Edward, my boy, you _are _my son, and besides that, like your mother, when you do something, you don´t do it halfway." Smirking, he picked up the picture frame that was sitting on my desk in front of me; it was a picture of Bella and me at the Valentine´s Day Ball.

_My girl was fucking gorgeous._

I couldn´t keep my eyes off of her, and I made sure to stay close all night. The vultures were circling, and I didn't want anyone getting any ideas. That weekend marked many firsts and changed things for both of us.

Irrevocably.

Images of me taking my pet anally flashed through in my head.

_"I swear to God, Isabella, if you don´t stop me now... I won´t be able to fucking quit!"_

_"Ahhh... fuck..." she screamed. "Please, Sir... please... I need you to move! Please...holy shit! I need to feel your cock... please Sir... pleeeeeasssseeeee!"_

Never had I felt so connected, not just physically, but also spiritually to another person in my life. And what came next was a shock, even to me. I didn´t remember consciously dialing, but I knew as soon as heard his gruff voice, I had to fucking man up.

The conversation went something like this:

_"Hello."_

_Swallowing the seriously large lump in my throat, I managed to choke out, "Uh, Chief Swan... sir... we need to talk!"_

_"Cullen, is that you?"_

_"Uh... yes, sir."_

_"What´s wrong," he asked, sounding panicked. "Is it Bella? Is she okay?"_

_God, I´m such a fucking idiot!_

_Of course, he would automatically assume something was wrong with his daughter!_

_"No, no, Chief, it´s nothing like that," I quickly scrambled to get out._

_"Well, boy, what the hell are you calling me for at one o´clock in the morning if not for a damn emergency?" I swear, no matter how old I got, the man still had the power to bring me to my knees with his harsh way of speaking._

_"I´m sorry, Char... I mean Chief Swan, I didn´t realize it was so late. I just really needed to talk to you about something," I confessed, running a nervous hand through my hair. "You see, tonight, Bella and I attended the Valentine´s Day Ball and God, Chief, I had the most beautiful woman in the room on my arm."_

_"Cullen, as much as I love hearing you compliment my baby girl, I´ve got to get up in four hours to take my boy fishing. Is there a point to this little pillow talk we´re having? Cause if it´s only about the yakking, Sue´s quilting circle could use another lady, that´s if you´re interested."_

_I face palmed myself, God, I´m such a fucking idiot!_

_I´m a goddamn world renowned neurologist, graduated top of my class, youngest department head in the history of Seattle Children´s Hospital, and I can´t manage to have a decent conversation with my girlfriend's father._

_I´m a goddamn lost cause!_

_Clearing my throat, I pulled my balls out of my ass and put my big boy shorts on. "Charlie, the reason I called was to ask you for your blessing."_

_"Oh yeah, and what the hell would you need that for?" Charlie all but growled. "You´ve already defiled my little girl and convinced her to live in sin. It´s a little late to be asking for my approval, don´t you think?"_

_"Look, Chief," I said, getting irritated with myself. "I want to ask Bella to marry me, and I´d like to get your blessing, but, with or without it, I´m going to ask her. I´m in love with your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life showing her just how much she means to me. So, what do you say, Charlie, do I have your support or not?"_

_The line went quiet, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. And then, out of nowhere, Charles Swan, Forks' fearless, no-bullshit-taking chief-of-police, started laughing. I´m talking gut wrenching, knee-slapping, tear-inducing guffaws. I had just poured my heart out to the man and all he could think to do was laugh?_

_What the fuck?_

_"Edward," Charlie hiccupped between chortles. "I´m just giving you a hard time, son," sobering, he continued, "I could tell when you and Bells where here a few months ago that you were a goner and it was only a matter of time before I received a call like this. Personally, I thought you´d at least make it to summer, but Sue disagreed. Guess, I lost that bet," he chuckled to himself._

_Releasing the breath I´d been holding, I asked, "So, for clarity's sake, was that a yes?"_

_"Hell yeah, son, you have my blessing," Charlie confirmed soundly. "Any man that can tell me he´s planning to marry my daughter with or without my blessing is man enough in my book to take care of my little girl." That was all the fuck I needed to hear._

After thanking Charlie profusely, we ended our call, but not before he threatened to dismember my body and hide the parts if I ever hurt his little girl. Bella was mine, and I was hell bent on keeping it that way.

Permanently!

_So far, you're doing one hell of a fucking job!_

_How much time have you spent with her this week?_

Fucking conscience... I hated that it was always right.

I had been letting my work come between Bella and me all week. I knew it was bad when I had to cancel our Wednesday playtime; the sadness in her voice devastated me, especially since her period was on last weekend and we were limited as to what we could do. I knew my girl needed a good release, but by the time I made it home at night, she was sleeping peacefully and I was fucking exhausted.

My father´s voice broke through my reverie. "She´s perfect for you, Edward. You have no idea how long your mother and I have waited to see that look in your eyes. You've been alone for far too long, son. But, now, I know why you waited; Isabella was made for you."

Feeling my cheeks heat up, I nervously shuffled some papers around on my desk. "Well," looking down, "Bella´s easy to love. She´s the most important thing in my world, Dad; well, her and those spoiled mutts we have at home." My tough guy act was just that, an act. Marley and Mojo owned me just like their mother did.

"Tell me about it," Carlisle chuckled loudly. "I still owe you one for giving your mother that dog. She's been cockblocking me at every turn. I´m afraid that if I don´t get my freak on soon, I´m going to start taking my frustrations out on everybody else."

"_Jesus_, Dad," I balked nearly choking on my saliva. "TMI, old man, TMI..." Inwardly, I cringed at the thought of my parents having sex. Of course, being a doctor, I knew they still had very healthy and active libidos, but, as their son, I didn't want to _hear_ about it. That was my mother he was talking about for Christ´s sake. "Gee, Dad, thanks for the visual," I groaned, covering my face with my both my hands.

"Oh please, Edward," Carlisle said incredulously. "Don't be such a prude. Besides," Carlisle cocked a brow and regarded me with a smirk. "It's not like I'm clueless as to what _my_ children are up to when their mother and I aren´t around." I nearly swallowed my tongue at that last comment.

Gaping like a fish, I didn't know whether to feel relieved or mortified. It's not like I was ashamed of being a Dom, but I seriously didn't think that my parents would understand that I got off on tying women up and turning their asses red.

"Wh-w-what?" I sputtered, choking on my words. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dad." Okay, so, maybe evading wasn't the best tactic.

I'm sure I resembled a scared little boy. Sitting there all wide-eyed and nervous brought me back to my childhood when Emmett would do something stupid that we _both_ paid the price for.

My dad took one look at my scared expression, and fell over laughing. I mean doubled-over, slap-your-knee, tear-inducing guffaws. I just sat their staring at him like he'd grown another head, wondering what the fuck was so funny.

I was not falling into his trap like I did when I was little, he would have to come out and say it, before I owned up to anything. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were quite resourceful when it came to turning their children against each one other. All my parents had to do was allude to knowing what happened, and I sang like a damn canary.

_Not this time, damn it; I was not falling for it!_

Gaining a little more confidence, I sat up straighter in my chair, and repeated with conviction, "I don't know what you're referring to, Dad. You must have me confused with Emmett." There, that ought to convince him. Number one rule of survival in the Cullen home had always been, `throw thy sibling under the bus´.

Hey, Emmett has done it to Alice and me for years, so payback's a bitch!

_Take that, big brother!_

Drying his tear-stained cheeks, Carlisle sobered. Cocking an all-knowing eyebrow, he said, "So, you mean to tell me that Emmett's behavior at Sunday dinner, Alice's calm demeanor, and Isabella's sometime _overtly_ quiet presence has nothing to do with my children´s involvement in the BDSM community?"

He'd hit the nail on the fucking head, and I'm sure my expression told him as much.

Leaning back in his chair, Carlisle regarded me with a look of incredulity, almost as if he was shocked that I was trying to deny it. "Edward, I know my damn children. Your mother and I may not say anything about it, but we _do_ know what´s going on." Carlisle´s looked softened, and he held his hands up in surrender. "Son, not going to lie, it was a bit of a shock to our system to find out that _all_ of our children were participating in such activities, but, that being said, your mother and I want you and your brother and sister to be happy, and if this is what makes you happy, who are we to judge? I´ve seen the way Bella looks at you, and it reminds me of the way your mother looks at me when I come home from a long shift at the hospital; Jasper and Rosalie aren´t much different. I have faith in your upbringing, and I know that you would never put Bella in harm´s way. Besides, she's completely and utterly enamored with you."

"Maybe not physically," I grumbled, reaching for my hair again and tugging.

"What do you mean, son," Carlisle asked, looking confused. "Is something going on between the two of you? Are you guys having problems?"

Sighing, I slumped in my chair. "Not like that, Dad; it´s not what you think. It´s just this new clinical trial I´m working on has been taking up a lot of my time, and lately, when I make it home, Bella´s already asleep. And I leave before she gets up. She hasn´t complained, but I just feel guilty for neglecting her so much." Looking up into my father´s concerned blue eyes, I finally admitted my fears. "With everything coming between us, Dad, I´m just afraid that she´ll get tired of waiting around, and realize that I´m not worth it..._we´re_ not worth it."

"First of all," Carlisle started. "Bella is crazy about you, and has been since she was a teenager. Second, you need to find a balance, son. For years, it was just you; so, naturally, you would put in more than your fair share of hours here. But, now, you have a beautiful young woman waiting at home for you to keep her warm at night." Sitting back in his chair, Carlisle rested his ankle on his knee. "Use your team, Edward, that´s what they´re here for, to help! Delegate responsibilities and _go home_ to your girlfriend. That is an order! I don´t want to see you back in this hospital until Tuesday morning, and even then, you are not to be found in this hospital past six o´clock. As your supervisor, do I make myself clear?"

Grinning, I responded without hesitation. "Crystal! Thanks, Dads; I owe you big time," I said while gathering up my shit and heading for the door.

Carlisle stood, and straightened his lab coat and tie. "Just be happy, Edward, that´s payback enough. Now, get out of here, I´ll see to it that everyone knows what they need to do over the weekend. Just short of a natural disaster, I don´t want to see you in this hospital until Tuesday morning. I mean it, son," Carlisle warned with a cocked brow and a mock glare. After giving my father a one-armed man hug, I headed for my car. I was so excited to be going home, I didn´t even bother to change out of my scrubs.

_...FtLoD..._

Sooner than I thought possible, I was pulling into my designated parking spot next to Bella. _Home. _That_ w_as the only thought floating through my mind. Anywhere my girl was would always be home to me.

With a renewed pep in my step, I boarded the elevator, my stiff cock leading the way like a beacon in the night. No sooner than the doors slid open was I out and seeking the whereabouts of my girl. Hopefully, I could convince her to go into work late tomorrow, so we could take our time reconnecting.

Stepping off the elevator into the foyer, the place was quiet, save for some soft music coming from the bedroom. Over in the corner, Mojo and Marley whined from inside their cage. _Hmm… odd, Bella usually lets them sleep with her._ This is cannot be a good sign. Bending down, I reached through the bars of the obnoxiously large contraption to give them each a pet. "I don't know what you two look so sad about," I said, scratching behind first Mojo's ear then Marley's. "You two little vermin are living the good life." Standing, I smirked wickedly, knowing that Bella usually put the dogs away when we had sex, so I was hoping this was the case and not that she was waiting to kill me. "Well guys," I said, standing up, "I've got a beautiful – hopefully naked – woman waiting for me in the bedroom, so, guess I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully, not too early. Wish me luck," I threw out over my shoulder, already heading for the bedroom.

I had an extra bounce in my step as I opened the halfway closed door ready to surprise my girl. Too bad, I was the fucking one left with my mouth hanging open. It appeared that Bella couldn't be bothered to wait for me, and went ahead and got the party started all on her own.

On the one hand, _the Dom hand_, I was fucking livid. While on the other,_ the asshole boyfriend_, I was jealous that she was doing what I had neglected for days to do.

My cock, who was an every-man-for-himself type of fucker, was already running a metal cup over the bars trying to get out. For a moment, I just stood there, stunned. My jealously was somewhat squelched as I watched my girl struggle to get herself off. Knowing her better than she knew herself, _this_ was subconsciously bothering her.

_Those were my nipples she was pinching..._

_My pussy she was fingering..._

And the sad part was – _she_ knew it too.

I just stood there drinking her in. _Jesus..._ my girl was a vision, sprawled out on our bed teasing her tight little uncooperative cunt. "Oh...oh...oh..." she chanted squeezing her eyes shut in concentration. "Yes...yes...so close...I need...ungh..." Bella's hips bucked wildly, seeking pleasure that was dangling just beyond her reach.

Wanting, but not, to stop her, I quietly slipped off my shoes and padded across the room to the bed. "Tell me, Isabella, tell me what you need." I demanded before pushing her fingers out of the way and replacing them with my own. "Like that," I asked. "Is that what you need, Isabella?"

Momentarily caught off guard, she screamed. "Yes... yes... harder, Edward, please! I need it harder!" I pumped one, two, and then three fingers in and out of her tight little hole.

Lost in the bright haze of euphoria that only I could bring her, Isabella allowed her body to give in to her baser needs and overrule her good judgment. It didn't matter that I was helping her along, this was wrong, and, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it.

Needing to _see _her fall apart at _my_ hands, I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Cum for me, Isabella."

Her eyes shot open.

And she finally found her voice, but, of course, it was too late.

The damage had already been done.

Her body, knowing who controls it, betrayed her, just as in a small way, she had betrayed me_ –_ _her_ _Master!_

"Nooo..." she cried, while her body wracked with spasm after spasm. "Please, no... Make it stop!" She tried to close her legs, but Bella was no match for me.

I used my forearms to hold her open, while I continued to massage her g-spot, prolonging her ill-gotten release. Despite Isabella's protests, I could tell that her body was relishing in the pleasure my fingers were giving her.

Bringing her to orgasm, watching her fall apart from my touch was something I needed _see_ just as badly as she needed to _feel_. But I could see the war in her mind raging, she was dreading the outcome. "Yes…yes…oh God yes…" she screamed, only to change her mind in the end. "No… I... no… stop, stop... _please_!" I knew it was only the submissive side of her wanting me to stop, but she'd already earned her punishment, so why not take it all the way. It broke my fucking heart to see the look of sadness and defeat in her eyes over what she'd done.

I had to get away.

Escape that look.

Especially, since I was responsible for putting it there.

So many things I could have done differently, if only I had taken the time to pull my head out of my ass, and pay attention. I _knew _that this was all new to Bella. The only relationship she'd ever been in was with that fucking douche bag, Jacob Black. And that shit was comedy at best.

My girl's only heart's desire was to please me, but her need for stimulation and release overrode her good judgment. Bella's job was just as stressful as mine, and what I should have done was explain to her that, although all of her orgasms belonged to me, all she needed to do was call me and I would give her the go-ahead to please herself.

I may not be new to the whole Dom scene, but this was the first time that I'd been romantically involved with my submissive. This shit was proving to be a lot harder than it looked.

Defeated, I stood up to leave, hoping that Bella wouldn't see everything that she felt mirrored in my expression, that and so much more. I was fucking angry and I needed some type of distraction. The fact that my cock was hard as granite wasn't helping either. "Edward, wait! Let me explain," Bella begged, with tears of remorse burning her eyes.

Fuck!

She'd seen!

She'd seen all things that I'd tried to hide from her, all the things I blamed myself for, but, already, I could see that she was interpreting it wrong. Bella had mistaken that the anger and pain in my expression was aimed toward her, which pissed me off even more. "No, Bella," I said firmly, exhaling a deep breath. "I´m going to take a shower now," involuntarily, my jaw clenched and unclenched in restraint, "then, if you´re up to it, I´d like something to eat," I beseeched, knowing that a cold shower would give me the time I needed to get my shit together.

Not wanting to mar our reunion any further by dealing with this tonight, I asked her to fix me something to eat while I took a shower. I was hoping to give us both a moment to regroup. Turning, I looked Bella in the eyes, "Tonight," I cupped her cheek and stroked it with my thumb, "tonight, I just want to hold my girlfriend. Let's just take care of Edward and Bella," I said before heading towards the bathroom. But before closing it I added, "We´ll just let _tomorrow_ take care of itself." I knew by the quiet gasp that fell from her lips she knew exactly what I was referring to.

The soft click of the door sounded loud in my ears. Leaning against it, I waited until I could no longer hear Bella moving around outside to reach in my pocket and pull out my phone.

Pulling up the number, I pushed send and waited. "Cullen, tell me this is not about what I think it is."

_Yes, _I answered in my head, unable to get the words past my lips. I was calling _that _line; there was no sense in lying about my reasons.

My silence was as good as any verbal confession.

_I was guilty as charged._

"So, the usual then, and Edward... please don't add insult to injury by being late." With that, the line went dead.

Turning on the shower, I shed my clothes and stepped under the frigid spray. "Gah..." I hissed as the needles of ice cold water hit my back. As painful as this was, it was by no means all that I deserved.

**_...FtLoD..._**

By the time I exited the shower stall, my body had gone numb and my lips were on the verge of turning blue. Let's not even talk about my cock. That fucker had run for the hills five seconds after I stepped under the water.

Prepared to head out of the bathroom naked, I was momentarily stunned when I saw a towel on the warmer just above my sleep pants, which were also warming. Gripping my hair, I sighed, "My sweet and beautiful, Bella, always taking care of me, even when I fail to take care of her."

Once my mess was all picked up, I headed out of the bathroom in search of my girl. The soft jazz music was still flowing from the iHome in our room and, if I hadn't been privy to what had just happened less than half an hour ago, I would bet my life that my girl was trying to seduce me.

_Now, not so much..._

Unable to hide out any longer, I took a deep breath, found my balls, and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as I crossed the threshold my stomach rumbled at the delectable aroma coming from inside. On the island was a single place setting with a steaming bowl of Bella's homemade tomato soup. Immediately, I could feel the saliva pooling in my mouth.

Aside from being the sexiest woman in the world, Bella was an awesome fucking cook.

Tearing my eyes away from the bounty set before me, my attention was instantly drawn to my girl. Standing in front of the stove was a vision of pure perfection. Flipping a grilled cheese on the griddle, in nothing but my old baseball jersey and a pair of red boy shorts, was _my_beautiful Bella. "Yes, mine," I growled under my breath. Swallowing another feral growl in the back of my throat, I moved forward with the stealth of a panther stalking its prey.

I was on a mission and refused to be deterred.

Molding my back to her front, Bella purred deep in her throat and melted into me as my hand reached around and took hold of hers. Without a word shared between us, I removed the skillet from the fire and cut it off.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, Baby," I whispered into the crook of her neck, running my nose back and forth delighting my senses in her smell. "I've neglected my duties as your significant other."

Bella turned in my arms, and stared deeply into my eyes. "Edward, no," she started and before I could stop myself, I cut her off with a kiss. My lips moved against hers swallowing her words.

For a minute or two, I just lost myself in Bella.

Her taste, her smell, her touch, everything to do with Isabella Marie Swan totally consumed me in that moment. Panting and breathless, I let my forehead fall against hers. Intoxicated by her mere presence, I closed my eyes and just breathed her in. "Baby, I know I don't deserve you, but I need you so fucking bad right now." Holding on to her just a little tighter, I buried my face in her hair when I felt an overwhelming surge of emotion wash over me. "Please, Baby, please say yes, I need to have my dick buried inside you."

Stepping back, she took her thumb and gently ran it under my eye to catch the moisture. Never had I felt so naked and vulnerable in my life. My emotions were raw and visible by the evidence of my tears. Needless to say, I felt safe, safe enough to bare my soul to this woman without fear of her using my weakness against me.

Entwining her fingers with mine, Bella tugged me toward the tabled, pushed me down into a chair, and straddled my lap. "Edward," _kiss_ "you never"_ kiss_ "have to"_kiss_ "beg me for what's yours." Taking my mouth, she kissed me breathless.

And, when air became a necessity for us both, Bella's swollen luscious lips moved to the spot right behind my ear that drove me fucking wild every time. Her tongue peeked out and swiped across my earlobe causing me to shiver. "Fuck me, Babe. I need to feel your cock inside me." My dick did a fucking happy dance in my pants.

_She didn't have to tell me twice!_

Grabbing the hem of her shirt, Bella lifted her arms so I could remove it with ease. "Fuck," I moaned when her perky tits came bouncing out from underneath. I wasted no time latching on, sucking her nipples in earnest.

I devoured and worshiped my girl's breasts like the starving man I was. How I'd ever gone this long without having Bella I didn't know. "Edward, please..." she panted, tugging tightly on the hairs at the nape of my neck. Bella's pussy was so wet she'd soaked through her panties _and_ my sleep pants.

Slipping my fingers under the waistband, I came in contact with her slick, swollen lips. "Goddamn it, Babe," I growled into her neck. "You're so fucking wet and ready for me."

Toying with her swollen clit, I had Bella mewling and whining wantonly in no time. Wanting to send her over the edge before I fucked the shit of her right here on the kitchen table, I doubled my efforts. Pushing two fingers inside her tight, wet heat, I curled them in a come-hither fashion and I pumped out a vigorous rhythm while applying just the right amount of pleasure to her swollen jewel. Before long, Bella was screaming out in pleasure, gushing sweet nectar all over my hand. "Ah... ah... Edward..." she cried out, digging her fingernails painfully into my shoulders as she rode out her high.

Needing to be inside her, I shifted the seat of her boy shorts out of the way, freed myself from my pants, and impaled Bella with my rock hard cock. "Son-of-a-bitch," I hissed, fighting off the need to cum prematurely; it had been a while since I'd gotten my dick wet, and, like an alcoholic getting that first taste of liquor, I was on a high.

"Shit, Babe," I breathed into her shoulder where my face was buried. Sucking and nipping at the spot just below her earlobe, I gripped her hips, keeping them still while I pumped in and out of her, hard. "Feels so fucking good... my pussy... my fucking pussy..." I continued to rant nonsensically as my cock pistoned in and out of her tight heat.

"Yes... yes... God yessss…" Bella moaned. Swiveling her hips, Bella caused a fierce growl to escape my lips and my dick to twitch and grow harder inside of her, if that was even possible.

"No, Baby, there's nobody here but me and _my _cock giving you pleasure right now. Tell me what you need. Say it, Bella." I implored, sucking on the tender flesh behind her ear. I knew that, by not moving, I was driving her wild, but I wanted to hear her say it. Hear her say that she_ wanted_ me to fuck her. Raw.

Squirming in my lap, Bella whined, "Edward, please..."

_No way, sweetheart, not good enough!_

"Please what, Bella," I taunted, flexing my hips just enough to tease her. "If you can't _say_ it, Sweetheart, then you can't _have_ it." Determined that I wouldn't make this easy on her, I continued to lick and nip at the heated flesh of her neck. Though, one day, _this_ would come in handy in the playroom; I wanted Bella to give in to her baser desires.

_We were all about the taboo around here..._

The more I taunted her, the more she fought against it. Why she felt the need to hold on and not let herself go was beyond my comprehension, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the buildup. Soon, my little pussycat would give in and let her claws come out, and I was going to damn well enjoy the show. Moving to her breasts, I could feel her pussy gush and clamp down on me as soon as I latched on to her taut dusty-rose peak.

"Jesus," she hissed low and long.

Releasing her nipple with a pop, I cocked a brow and regarded her with a smirk. "Well now, that's the second time you're giving my credit away," I said with a mock pout. Making to push her off my lap, I continued, "maybe..." I paused for dramatic effect, "I'm not the one you want... _Isabella_..." I whispered, dragging out her name in a way that made her tremble.

"What? No! You, I only want you!" she screamed, locking her arms around my neck like a vice.

One thing was for sure; my girl was not letting me go anywhere until I fucked her good and proper.

Losing all form control, Bella screamed, "Fuck me! I want you to fuck me, Edward!" Her mouth overtook mine in a hungry, almost punishing kiss, and I could no longer hold back.

Oh, how the tables had turned.

Digging my fingers into her hips to get a good solid grip, I lifted her up and slammed her down to meet my rising hips. Within the first three strokes of me power driving into my girl's sweet pussy, she was trembling and gushing her sweet nectar all over me. "Oh... oh... ooh... fuck! I... yes, Edward, yes..." she cried over and over, stroking my fucking ego in the process.

To know that it was my dick that was making her sing, making her gush, making her cry out in euphoric ecstasy, and, most of all, to know that _my_ cock was the only one that would _ever_ have the pleasure and privilege of being inside her made me even harder.

My fucking dick was like a drill pounding into concrete. I couldn't get enough of Bella's pussy. Nothing was going to come between me and reclaiming my girl tonight. Bella hadn't recovered from her first orgasm before I was swinging her legs around, putting her back to my front and watching her bounce up and down on my dick like a pogo stick.

"Fuck, Baby," I panted, leaning back in my chair so I could watch my cock slide in and out of Bella's pussy. "Babe, you look so fucking sexy riding my cock." Pressing a hand to the small of her back I urged her to bend over. "Hold on, Sweetheart this ride's about to get a little bumpy."

With my back pressed firmly against hers, my hips began to beat out a punishing rhythm. And, let it be known, my girl was just as eager as I was, Bella's rocking body met me thrust for thrust. In mere minutes, we were both covered in sweat, panting our way to a very explosive release.

"Motherfucker!" I growled, feeling the familiar burn race through my loins. "My pussy... my fucking pussy," I panted, loving the feel of my balls slapping against Bella's clit. "Won't last… need to... ungh… cum, Bella... need you to cum..." I spit out through clenched teeth.

Reaching around, I vigorously rubbed her swollen pleasure nub before giving it a slight pinch. "Jeee… holy shit, I'm... gah..." Bella screamed just before her sweet pussy clamped down on cock. "Edward, I... I... I'm... gah... I'm cummingggg..."

Feeling her body spasm against and around mine sent me spiraling off into the abyss. "Ung huh... Ung hug... fuck yeah…" I felt lightheaded as my cum filled my sweet girl's hole. "Ungh... ungh… yeah… ahh..." I breathed out when my body finally stopped releasing.

Spent, and thoroughly sated, my body collapsed on top of hers. Never could I remember cumming so long and so hard in my life. As good as it felt to have her body pinned under mine; I needed to move before I crushed my tiny beauty.

With a grunt and a hiss, I pushed away, breaking our connection. Bella whined, mimicking my displeasure; which let me know that she didn't approve either. My legs felt like jelly and there was no way that I was going to be able to move anytime soon, so I flopped back into the chair behind me, pulling Bella into my chest as I did.

"Edward," Bella whined after a few minutes of just cuddling, "I need to go get cleaned up." She struggled to get out of my grasp, but I just tightened my arms and wiggled my hips for good measure. It didn't bother me in the least that I could feel our combined juices seeping from her body. "Eww... Edward, that's so gross!" I Bella laughed, swatting playfully at my chest.

"What, Babe?" I asked in mock hurt. "Don't you like having my juices drip from your sweet, tight little pussy?" I whispered huskily into her ear and licked the outer shell for good measure.

Rewarding me with a shiver, Bella buried her face in my neck and moaned. "Edward..." was all she had to say before I was scooping her up bridal style and heading for our bedroom, where I proceeded to take my time in worshiping and loving my girl's sexy body.

_All... night... long..._

_...FtLoD..._

"Ungh... ungh..." I grunted in pleasure. "Ahh shit... ahh shit... fuck Babe that feels so..." All coherent thought left my mind as I shot my morning load down Bella's tight-as-fuck throat.

Falling back against my pillows, I threw my arm over my eyes as I fought to catch my breath. "Now that was a fucking wake-up call," I panted heavily. "Come here, Baby, and let me thank you... _properly_."

Grinning slyly, she shook her head, "Not happening, I let you distract me last night, but you will not deter me this morning; you need to eat, Babe." As soon as the word 'eat' left her swollen lips, my nostrils took notice of the decadent smells permeating the room.

Turning rogue, my stomach decided that it was the perfect time to growl and remind me of my missed dinner last night, blushing, I conceded. "Guess I could use a little nourishment," I said sheepishly. "What are we having?"

Bella's face lit up at my question. She was absolutely beautiful and completely in her element she as the laid out the spread before us. My girl was a natural submissive through and through, and found great pleasure in caring for me, both in the playroom and out.

Scooting up against the headboard, I relaxed while Bella grabbed a tray full of delicious foods from the dresser. We spent the next hour or so feeding each other little bits of Danish, deliciously sweet fruit, eggs, and various meats while sipping on Mimosas.

_Not bad for our first make-up, _I thought as I prepared my pet's room later that afternoon.

My girl was on the terrace with Mojo and Marley writing in her journal for later. She'd already checked in with Angela, and was confident that all was running smoothly in her absence, which helped her to relax a bit more, which was surprising to me because her punishment was looming in the air. After a brief discussion this morning, we mutually decided that play time would start at two today, since we would be going out tonight.

Stepping into the oversized closet that housed my pet's submissive attire, I carefully went through the drawers of skimpy, barely there pieces of lingerie to find what I was looking for. "Ahh haa... here it is," I said, smirking to myself as I held up the pale pink lacey crotchless thong in one hand and the matching shelf bra in the other. My pet was going to look exquisite in these, not to mention, it would display her new little trinkets perfectly.

Satisfied with the soft pleated leather skirt and the matching leather vest I'd laid out for my pet to wear, I placed her leather play collar and thigh high leather boots alongside them. Everything was perfect, and my pet was sure to be the envy of every sub in the club tonight, well, with the exception of her best friend, and my sister, Alice. Now, if only_ Sir_ could be as successful in his attempt to make up with his pet tonight as Edward was with Bella.

_Regaining my pet's unwavering trust would make all right in my world again._

* * *

**Well, I'll just be over here twiddling my thumbs in anticipation of what you guys think. If you are so led, leave me some love. And I'm going to be seeing you a lot sooner next time. I may move slow, but I always finish what I start,and my stories are no different.**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	28. Chapter 27: A Lesson in Learning

**A new chapter... yay! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! See you at the bottom... **

**A very big thank you to my betas and pre-reader: jess2002, famaggiolo, princess07890, & TeamAllTwilight... without you wonderful ladies my stories would be riddled with errors! And a very special welcome to my new addition to the FtLoD beta team... LynnRayve... thanks for all your help**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT. I, ON THE OTHER HAND, OWN THE RIGHT TO MAKE HER CHARACTERS SEXUAL DEVIANTS!**

* * *

**For the Love of Domination**

**Chapter 27**

**A Lesson in Learning...**

**BPOV **

My entire body felt so relaxed, almost as if I were a very, loose, squishy bowl of Jell-O.

_God, I loved my boyfriend!_

Thinking of Edward had a huge grin playing on my lips, and a warm blush covering my skin. He had more than made up for any misunderstandings between us last night _and_ this morning.

The man had stamina like nobody's fucking business!

_Cue the tingling between my legs and the fluttering in my stomach._

Last night, after Edward fucked me until I screamed his name in ecstasy, I sat in his lap nuzzling his cheek and twirling the fine hairs at the nape of his neck while he refueled his body with the food I'd prepared for him. I had never felt so loved and cherished, as I did afterwards when Edward gathered me in his arms and carried me bridal style from the kitchen to our bedroom.

By the time we fell into our bed, all sense of urgency had left us both, and our lovemaking was all about rekindling and reconnecting. Our relationship was still a work in progress, but we were getting there. And, with a little bit more effort, we'd find what worked for us and go from there.

_We were determined to find a balance._

"Earth to Bella…" Alice sang in a whimsical voice. "What's got that smile and faraway look in your eyes? Spill it, Chica." I was having lunch with Rosalie and Alice after our much needed trip to the day spa, courtesy of my loving boyfriend and sexy Dom.

"Yeah, how are things going with you and Edward?" Rose asked before putting a forkful of salad in her mouth.

Rosalie and Alice had been my sounding boards across the week, so it was natural for them to be concerned about any progress, or _lack thereof, _that we had made.

"Do you really have to ask, Rose?" Alice turned and gave me and all-knowing smirk. "That smile and healthy pink glow she's sporting has make-up sex written all over it. Not that I want to hear the gory details of my big brother's sex life or anything," she added, plugging her ears with her fingers and humming.

Alice may not have wanted all the details, but _Rose_ was a totally different story. Stabbing a leaf of lettuce from her Cobb salad, her cornflower blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she impatiently waited for me to elaborate. "Okay, B, spill it," sitting forward in her seat, "you know the pixie's not going to sit there quiet for long."

A deep red blush warmed my cheeks and I tucked my head to my chest in embarrassment. "_Rosalie_," I whined, warring with myself. Although I'd never admit it outright, I liked having _sisters _to share all my deepest darkest secrets with.

"Don't you _Rosalie_ me, little missy," she hissed back, raising an eyebrow. "I've had you in my playroom; I know _exactly_ just how_ naughty _you can be."

My eyes bulged out of the sockets and I nearly choked on the strawberry-lemonade I was drinking. "Oh my God, Rose," I squeaked, looking around at the nearby tables to see if anyone was listening in our conversation. "Keep your fucking voice down!" I hated the way her words made my thighs clench together even more.

Although there was never anything remotely sexual about my training with Rose, _per se_, the sensuality and the buildup of anticipation was enough to drive me fucking crazy. If I was into girls, I would totally be begging to get into her playroom, and she knew it too.

_Bitch didn't play fair!_

"Damn right I don't," she grinned wickedly, "never said I did. And don't bother asking, I can read you like a fucking book."

"Argghhh... smug fucker," I growled under my breath in mock frustration. That just made her smile harder; it was clear to both of us that she'd won. There was no use in prolonging things, especially since I was on the verge of exploding with the need to tell her anyway.

"Okay, okay..." I huffed petulantly. "Long story short, Edward came home from the hospital last night and caught me masturbating, but no matter how hard I tried... I couldn't get myself off." At my revelation, Rose got a wicked gleam in her eyes. Despite us not being in Dom/sub mode, it was no secret that a sub's orgasms belonged to her Dom/Domme.

Ignoring her all-knowing smirk, I continued with my little tale. "He then intervened and gave me one of _the _most explosive orgasms of my life!" I paused to take a sip of my drink; I was getting a bit overheated again.

"Unfortunately, he turned around and reprimanded me for orgasming without his permission. But instead of talking about it, he asked if we could just have some Edward and Bella time for the rest of the night. Then he asked me to fix him something to eat while he went and took a shower." At this point, I had to stop and take a breath, because I'd channeled my inner-Alice, saying all that on one long breath.

Seeing my look of confusion, Rose covered my hand with hers. "Sweetie, he did the right thing. As your Dom, Edward is not infallible, so when he sees that he's made a mistake, be it intentional or not, he has to take a step back and reassess that situation."

Giving my hand a reassuring squeeze, Rosalie's eyes softened. "Babe, there are going to be bumps in the road. Especially, since you and Edward are in a vanilla relationship as well as a D/s contract."

Now that she explained it that way, it made more since that he would want to spend time working on our vanilla relationship first. "Anyway," I sighed, "scared shitless of what was to come, I went into the kitchen and fixed him a light dinner."

"Out of nowhere, he comes up behind me and starts literally attacking me in the best way possible. I mean, I_ was_ only wearing his old Cullen baseball jersey and a pair of red lace cheeky boy shorts." I shrugged my shoulders, looking unapologetic.

"Hot damn, B, you're fucking lethal." Laughing, Rose reached over and gave me a quick high-five. "What happened next? Did your little plan work? Did he forget all about your _bad behavior_?" She winked, stressing the words _bad _and _behavior._

"I don't know," I said nonchalantly, suddenly very interested in my food. Swallowing, I looked at Rose innocently, and said, "He fucked me six-ways to Sunday on the kitchen table, _you_ tell _me;_ did it work?"

"That's what I'm talking about, _biotch_…" Rose squealed, giving me another, less dainty, high-five.

_Rosalie Hale squealed..._

_What. The. Fuck!_

Sitting there in a semi state of shock, I'd all but forgotten about the impatient little pixie vibrating in the chair next to me. "Are you two done exchanging sex stories about my brothers yet?" Alice huffed indignantly at Rose and me. My best friend hated being left out, so I know that this was extremely hard for her to sit through. "I'm seriously getting fucking swimmer's ear over here."

"What the fuck?" Rose asked, looking at Alice as if she'd grown a second head. "Where the hell do you come up with this shit," Rose asked through her laughter.

"What? Alice shrugged. "It's the only thing I could come up with on such short notice." She said, and then went back to eating her club sandwich as if nothing ever happened.

_God, I loved my fucking girls!_

Soon we were heading our separate ways with promises to see each other later at the club.

**_~FtLoD~_**

Walking into the penthouse later that afternoon, I felt completely invigorated and refreshed. "I'm home!" My voice echoed throughout the spacious living room alerting my boys _and_ girl of my arrival.

A wide grin split my face when I heard the pitter pattering of my babies running toward me at full speed. I giggled as they competed with one another to see who could give me the most kisses.

Marley and Mojo jumped and danced happily around me as I sat on the floor basking in their attention. My babies meant the world to me, and it warmed my heart to see how they'd wormed their way into Edward's heart as well.

_Speaking of Edward, I wondered where he was._

It didn't take me long to find out.

Just as I was about to yell out for him, the fine hairs on the back my neck stood on end, followed by the electric charge that always filled the room whenever Edward was near.

Instantly, I was alerted to _his_ presence; I could feel my Master's eyes boring into me. "Err umm..." _he _cleared his throat, snapping me to attention.

Looking at the clock on the wall, I panicked.

_Oh fuck its two-oh-five!_

Be it five seconds or five minutes, late was late where Master was concerned. And, as if it was second nature, I fluidly raised to my knees. Fully clothed and highly aroused, I dropped my gaze to the floor.

_Mistake number two..._

_Isabella, girl, you'll be lucky if you can still sit tomorrow,_ my conscience chided.

Master said nothing as he circled his girl like a vulture circling his prey. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, Master addressed his girl with a stern voice. "Little one, what _time_ did we agree upon for play to start today?"

Stoically, I remained in my waiting position.

Knowing that his question was rhetorical, I dared not speak. Master had not yet given his girl permission to answer, so I continued to stare at his feet that had finally come into my view.

The silence in the room had taken on a life of its own, even the puppies had moved quietly to their respective areas. The atmosphere crackled and popped with electricity heightening the mood.

My Master was commanding the room, and my pussy woke up and took notice.

"Good girl, Isabella," Master praised, running a hand slowly through my hair. I purred quietly, leaning into his touch. "You may answer me, pet.

Swallowing thickly, I gathered my thoughts before speaking. "Sir's girl was to be kneeling – naked – in her waiting position at two o'clock sharp, Sir."

"So tell me my naughty pet," Master said contemplatively. Taking a fist full of my hair, he tugged forcefully, bringing my eyes to his. "Why was my girl _not_ ready for me when I entered the room? As a matter-of-fact," fingering the collar of my shirt, "she _still_ is not ready for me."

"I'm sor..."

"Ah ah ahh..." Master clucked his tongue, "I do not want your excuses, pet." Glaring down at me, I shivered when Master placed his lips directly against the shell of my ear. "I _demand _your obedience! If you are incapable of that, please, feel free to let me know. You may answer, pussycat," Master said in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Your girl has no excuse, Master," I responded sadly, dropping my gaze. "This girl was rewarded by her loving boyfriend, and she failed to put her _Master's_ needs before her own by allowing time to get away from her."

Feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt, I continued speaking. "This girl should have allotted the proper amount of time to prepare for her Master, and get into the right headspace. This girl deserves whatever punishment Master sees fit to dole out; it would be her honor and pleasure to be disciplined by her Master."

"Hmm..." Master hummed deep in his chest. "I'll keep that in mind when I get you in my playroom later tonight, naughty girl." Wrapping a handful of hair around his fist, Master tugged my head back again.

A deep, burning fire seared me to the core as my eyes met his. There was barely any green visible as lust and desire blackened his swirling irises. Bending at the waist, he claimed my mouth in an almost brutal kiss. The raw hunger and need could be felt in the way his tongue plundered my mouth.

I was his, and there was no fucking denying it!

Pulling back, Master's chest heaved from lack of oxygen. Casting my eyes downward once again, I awaited my next command. Deep down, I was praying that it would be to take care of the monster straining against the zipper of Master's pants.

Hungrily and without shame, I stared at his crotch through my long lashes.

_Please Master… let me taste your salty sweet nectar, _I begged internally.

I dare not voice that thought aloud.

Always able to read me like a book, Master cupped his bulging cock, and chuckled darkly. "I think I may have found my naughty little pet's Kryptonite." Stroking himself through his pants, Master hissed in pleasure. I had to fight with myself to hold my position, and not break under pressure. The sound of his zipper lowering behind me caused my breath to hitch, and my pulse to race.

_Was he going to allow me to taste him? _

_Surely, I wouldn't get off that easy!_

A loud snap close to my ear had me straightening my posture and putting my focus back on Master, where it belonged.

Fuck, I went inside my head again.

_Snap the fuck out of it, Isabella!_ I internally chastised myself.

Master had stepped out of my line of sight, but I knew that his glorious cock was out. Not only could I smell his unique musky scent of arousal, but I could feel the heat of his exposed flesh burning my skin. As if reading my mind, Master rubbed the tip of his silky, yet firm flesh against my cheek, awakening the wanton whore buried deep within me. "Mmm..." Master hummed thoughtfully. "So close, yet so far away, my little pussycat."

My body remained stock still; the only indications that Master's touch was affecting me was the way I swallowed thickly and the heaving of my chest. If this was a test, which I_ know_ it was, I was going to pass with flying fucking colors.

_Nevertheless, it was still pure torture! _

_He was right there!_

_Right fucking there!_

Suddenly, I felt overdressed.

My clothes felt too tight, constricting.

All of a sudden, the room felt like it was being engulfed in flames, and I swear it felt like my body was being consumed from the inside out. I could feel sweat forming on my brow and at the nape of my neck. Never before had I wished to be naked more than I did right now. As a matter of fact, I cursed the day that they ever invented clothes.

_I blame that bitch, Eve!_

Master gently glided his cock from the apple of my cheek to the corner of my mouth and stopped.

_What?_

_No!_

_Give it to me!_

_Don't tease me!_

_Pleaseeeeeee!_

At this point, I wasn't above fucking begging for what I wanted, but I _knew _that would be the opposite of helpful right now. Master wanted to test my control, and I wanted nothing more than to please him.

One quick swipe of my tongue and I would be able to taste him, taste the delicious nectar dripping from Master's cock. Stopping right at the corner of my mouth, Master paused. "Does my little pussycat want a taste of Master's cock?" Again I remained quiet. "Good girl, open," he demanded.

He didn't have to tell me fucking twice.

Dropping my jaw, I moaned in delight when I felt the pressure of his thumb on my tongue.

Surely, this is just a preview of what was to come.

_Right?_

_Wrong..._

Taking his glistening thumb and tracing my bottom lip for a second time in less than five minutes, Master brought his lips to my ear. "I'm afraid that naughty pussycats _don't _get rewarded, pet." Stepping back, Master tucked the beast back inside his pants, sadly cutting off my view.

Once his pants were zipped and everything was back in order, Master returned his attention to me. "Your journal is on the patio, pet, along with your robe, and I suggest you strip for inspection before working on your assignment. You will find instructions inside and have exactly one hour to complete it, after which, I will come to retrieve you so that I can dress my girl for this evening. We have a stop to make before heading to the club tonight, but I'll explain more and give further instruction later."

Knowing that was all I was going to get for right now, I waited until Master was out of the room to remove my clothes and slip on my robe. It was a beautiful spring day, so I didn't bother with the belt, letting the sun warm my naked flesh. Living in the penthouse had its advantages, and also, the idea of some nasty old _perv_ getting a peek at my goodies from one of the neighboring buildings turned me on and had my already wet pussy glistening even more.

_Hey, don't judge me..._

**_~FtLoD~_**

**Communication:**

**1. What does it mean to you?**

**2. What are some of the advantages to having communication?**

**3. How does the lack of communication hinder growth in a relationship?**

**4. As a submissive, do you feel comfortable in coming to your Dom with your concerns and/or problems?**

*** Pussycat, you are to answer these questions honestly and to the best of your ability, and using your own words, I then want you to explain, in no less than two hundred and fifty words, how you will better communicate your needs to your Dom.***

Looking over at the little timer that Master had wordlessly deposited on the table a few minutes ago, I could see that my time was dwindling. Mojo and Marley slept peacefully at the foot of the chaise, oblivious to my internal turmoil.

Here I was a merit scholar, Who's Who recipient, and reputable attorney, and I was having trouble coming up with two hundred and fifty words to explain how I plan on communicating better with Master.

Hell, my entire job was based on communicating!

So, why aren't the words just flowing out of me?

_Because you're thinking too hard,_ I told myself. _You want to please your Master, but truthfully, answering his questions honestly and to the best of your ability would please him._

_Gah... I hate when I'm right!_

Done with the inner-monologue, I buckled down and got to work on my assignment.

**Communication**

**What does it mean to you? **To Master's girl, communication means having an open line of dialogue between two individuals or a group of people.

**2. What are some of the advantages to having good communication? **Master's girl believes that some very obvious advantages are: growth in a relationship – be it business or personal, the building up of trust, the ability to gain perspective, and it definitely helps in getting to know your partner better.

**How does the lack of communication hinder growth in a relationship? **Master's girl feels that the lack of communication can kill a relationship before it even has a chance to grow. Lines get blurred, assumptions are made, and feelings get hurt when there's a lack of communication.

**As a submissive, do you feel comfortable in coming to your Dom with your concerns and/or problems? **First, let Master's girl start by saying that being a novice in the lifestyle, your girl feels that she has failed her Master greatly. Master has made it clear from day one that his girl was to come to him with any and all of her concerns, be it face-to-face or through her journal, as long as she remained respectful. So, your girl's answer to this question is twofold, _yes,_ absolutely without a doubt Master's girl feels comfortable going to her Master with any and all problems and/or concerns, _however_, your girl's actions _this_ time have proven contradictory to what she believes, and, for_ that_, your girl is truly embarrassed and filled with remorse.

**Explain, in no less than two hundred and fifty words, how you will better communicate your needs to your Dom. **Moving forward, Master's girl will do a better job at communicating her needs and/or concerns to Master. Although, Master owns his girl's submission, he has not taken away his girl's voice. Master has given his girl several outlets to communicate such as, her journal, designated free areas in the penthouse, and after-play discussions to voice any and all concerns.

Knowing that _all _of my orgasms belong to _you_, my _Master_, your girl failed you by not expressing to him that she was in need of a release. Through no fault of Master's or his girl's, our last play session was modified to accommodate your girl's monthly cycle. Not only that, but Sir's first priority is saving lives, and therefore, our Wednesday night play had to be cancelled due to a medical emergency.

Sir offered his girl an out, but she was greedy and refused, because she wanted whatever her Master saw fit to give her at the time. And instead of spending so much time sulking, your girl should have been journaling so that Master could have rectified the situation before it could get to this point.

From this moment forward, your girl will trust that her Master knows what's best for her. Your girl will utilize her discussion time with Master as well as her journal on a weekly basis, or any time your girl feels overwhelmed or needy. Your girl would once again like to apologize to her Master, and say that she is looking forward to whatever punishment Master has planned for her, in fact, she craves it. It is your girl's desire to please her Master, and communication is definitely a key element to doing so.

**Your girl,**

**Isabella**

**Aka**

**Pussycat**

Completely lost in my writing, I jumped when the timer beside me went off. Out of time, I placed my pen in my journal to mark the page and laid it back down on the table where Master had left it. Emptying my mind, I stepped back inside and removed my robe.

Master had given me no further instruction, so, when in doubt... _kneel_.

Just as I was centering myself, I felt _him_ enter the room. My eyes were downcast so I could only see the tops of Master's feet. Without so much as a word, Master headed out on the patio to retrieve my journal. Anxiously, I waited for him to read what I wrote. Moving to his favorite chair, Master took a seat. "Pussycat, come," he ordered giving his thigh two quick pats.

Dropping down on all fours, my body moved as lithely as a panther's across the hardwood floor. I felt an overwhelming power and sexiness as I crawled toward my Master. Though, I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel what I was doing to him.

The sexual tension in the room was so thick you could probably slice through it with a dull knife.

As soon as I reached Master's feet, I assumed my resting position with my butt on my heels and my head in Master's lap. I purred softly as Master lovingly ran his fingers through my hair while he read through my journal. Master hummed periodically, but otherwise, made no comments.

Thankfully, his loving touch reassured me that we _would_ get through this.

_Everything would be okay..._

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was no more than a few minutes, Master began to speak to his girl. "Pussycat," he said in a deep soothing tone. "I am very pleased with your journaling, and I hope that you will follow through with what you wrote."

Tapping my chin lightly, he demanded that I look at him. "Eyes on me, beautiful," lifting my head, my eyes locked with his smoldering ones. There was so much emotion swirling around his stomy green eyes that I had to fight not to look away.

Stroking my cheek with his thumb he asked, "What kind of Master would I be if I could not meet my naughty little pet's needs?"

Of course, I knew that the question was rhetorical, but I still had to bite the side of my cheek to keep from answering.

_Master did take care of his girl's needs!_ _I was the one who couldn't control myself! I was the one who fucked everything up by disobeying Master's wishes! _

The voice inside my head screamed and berated me until I felt like my head was about to explode. Overcome with emotion, big fat, silent guilty tears cascaded down my cheeks while my bottom lip trembled pitifully. "Now, now... none of that, pet," Master tsked, swiping under my eye with the pad of his thumb. "I am as much to blame for this, as you are, if not more."

Lifting my chin, Master smiled down at me sadly before kissing both my eyelids. "I am an experienced Dom with a novice submissive; I should never have expected you to go that long without some type of release. I failed you, plain and simple."

Instantly, my head shook from side-to-side in disagreement. Punishment be damned, I would not let him take all the blame for this. Master's grip tightened on my chin, and he leveled me with a lethal glare that said, _"Don't fucking push me."_ Automatically, my gaze dropped to the floor.

Taking the back of his hand, Master gently grazed my cheek with his knuckles. "Oh my sweet, Isabella," he sighed, thoughtfully. "Tonight, before going to the club, we will take care of your punishment. After that, we will put this behind us and move on." Leaning in, he brushed his lips against mine in a feather light kiss. "Hopefully, this will be a learning experience for _both_ of us." Rising from his seat, Master bid me come. "Come, pussycat, I've prepared a snack for you; it's going to be a long night." My thighs clenched in anticipation as I followed Master into the kitchen.

_The longer the better; I'm so fucking ready for this!_

**_~FtLoD~_**

Later, I felt like the world had been lifted from my shoulders as I showered and prepared myself for Master. My traitorous body didn't make things easier when I saw the barely there lingerie that was laid out for me on the bed in my room when I passed by. Afraid of temptation, I used the loofa to lather up my skin and nether regions, hissing when the coarse material met with my taut and extremely sensitive nipples.

Before entering the shower, Master had put rubber bands on my excited peaks, and the feeling of tightness they were producing had my pussy throbbing and soaked with arousal. Not wanting to play with fire, I rinsed off, and patted myself dry.

Using the dry end of my towel, I wiped away the fog from the mirror and took in my reflection and smiled. Bright, excited eyes stared back at me. If I didn't know any better, I would think that I was looking _forward_ to my punishment. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? I welcomed it!

I had complete unwavering trust in my Master.

With my teeth brushed, my make-up light and natural-looking as Master had instructed, and my hair bone straight and parted down the middle, I took my spot, naked, at the foot of the bed in my waiting position. Resigned to my fate, my heart rate picked up for a totally different reason when I felt Master approaching.

My back was slightly arched, putting my chest on display. My chin was tucked tightly and my legs were spread shoulder width apart. My arms were folded behind my back, each hand gripping the opposite elbow, while my ass rested on my feet. Although I could only _see _the tops of Master's feet, I could _feel_ the intensity of his stare.

I imagined dark swirling irises, drinking in my submission, relishing each and every line and curve of my body. As he stepped closer, I could feel the scorching heat from his body, the familiar surge of electricity jolting my already heightened senses.

I never understood it when Master said to me that_ I_ held all the power until now. For right this very second, I felt like I could rule the world. I _was_ powerful with my feminine wiles. And it was _my_ submission that my Master craved.

After all, without _me_, without my unwavering trust and _willingness _to let go, there would be no Master and pet.

Never had I felt so sexy and aroused as I did in that very moment, with that revelation.

The room was quiet, save for our heavy breathing and the ticking of a clock hanging on the wall; it felt like we were at a stand-off. Master silently demanding control, and me wanting desperately to please him, neither of us were willing to make the first move.

_It was a heady game of foreplay..._

It was clear, judging by the amount of wetness I could feel seeping from my body, that Master was a pro at this little mind game. My pussy ached for my Master's touch. Inside me, there was a war waging; I was desperate to win. Nothing but sheer will and determination kept me from closing my legs and clenching my thighs in search of relief.

And though the temperature was quite cool in my room, a light sheen of sweat coated my body.

Ready to combust, I breathed an internal sigh of relief when Master's hand finally made contact with my body. "It's hard to believe that you're a novice," running his fingers lightly through my hair, "you're such a natural at this, pussycat. I wonder what all those uppity New York and Seattle lawyers would think if they knew what a naughty little girl you were, hmm. If they could smell your arousal the way I do right now? See it glistening on your swollen pussy lips?"

Grabbing a handful of my hair and wrapping it around his wrist, Master tugged my head back less than gently. My eyes remained cast downward because I hadn't yet been given permission to meet his penetrating gaze.

"I can smell you, pussycat." Master breathed huskily in my ear, "Such a wanton little slut for her Master. Tell me pet; what's got you so worked up? What's got that sweet pussy dripping all over my floor?"

My breath hitched when Master ran his tongue from the base of my neck to right behind my ear. I sucked in a quiet breath; this was pure fucking torture! But, despite the urge, and the words hanging on the tip of my tongue, I didn't give in.

As if it wasn't already through the roof, my anticipation skyrocketed when I saw Master reach for my play collar out of the corner of my eye.

Slipping the weighted platinum and diamond-crusted choker around my neck, Master toyed with the clasp without locking it. "Isabella," Master said cryptically. "We will be making a stop before heading to the club tonight. Do you trust in my ability to care for and meet_ all_ your needs?"

Master paused, waiting to see if I would speak without permission. Caressing the sliver of skin beneath my collar, Master spoke with pride. "Isabella, you continue to amaze me, pet. I will be honored and proud to be the o_nly _one owning you tonight, and every other night for that matter. From here on out, you may answer any questions that I direct toward you, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very good, pet." Still thumbing the heated skin at the base of my neck, Master continued on with my collaring. "Isabella, do you accept my collar and all the rules and regulations that go along with it?"

"Yes, Master," I responded in a breathy tone.

"And do you willingly give yourself over to my control, to be guided, pleasured, and punished by my hands and body _only_?"

Without hesitation or a second thought, I responded, "Yes, Master, freely your girl gives her mind, body, heart, and soul to be used for your benefit and pleasure only."

"Good girl," Master praised after closing the lock, and kissing the spot where the platinum, key-only padlock lay. "Now up you go." With an extended hand, Master helped me stand to my feet.

Before taking a seat at the foot of my bed, Master's mouth descended on mine with a dominating and toe-curling kiss. Eager for all that Master had to give me; my mouth and tongue were pliant and happy to bend to his will. I could feel my arousal pooling between my legs and clenched my thighs, secretly hoping not to get caught.

_Fat chance!_

When breathing became necessary, Master pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, our ragged breaths intermingling as we fought to regain composure. "Fuck, Isabella," Master grunted. Sucking on my bottom lip, he released it with a soft groan. "Have you any fucking idea what seeing you naked, with just my collar on, does to me?" Gripping my hips, he pulled me flush against his body.

_And, if his rock solid bulge pressing against my stomach was any indication, I had a pretty good fucking idea!_

A swift hand landing on my naked ass cheek caused me to yelp.

Master chuckled darkly at catching me off guard. "_That_, my naughty little slut is for being so fucking tempting, _and" _cupping me between my legs, "for trying to sneak and sooth _my_ aching little pussy." I whimpered, quietly, as his middle finger flicked my swollen bud. "Now come," Master ordered, removing his hand, "it's time to get you dressed; we don't want to be late for our outing."

Soon, I was standing before Master, clad in a lace shelf bra and crotchless underwear. I had never felt sexier than I did when I saw Master lick his lips and appraise me with hooded and lust-filled eyes.

Burying his face in the cleft between my breasts, I hissed when Master's tongue flicked out and touched my aching nipple. "Mmm..." Master hummed around my peak. Ever the equal opportunist, I wanted to cry out when his lips wrapped around my other pert bud and suckled lightly.

My senses were momentarily flummoxed when I felt Master's thumb join the party. The feeling of sudden pressure against my clit had my knees nearly buckling. Equal parts pain and pleasure coursed through my entire body, and I was in desperate need of a distraction. I dug my nails into my thighs and tried to focus on the pain instead. At that point, I would have done anything to keep from disappointing my Master.

A mirage of sensation ignited in the pit of my stomach, meaning, it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge.

My Master was a skilled musician, and he played my body like _his_ finely tuned instrument.

So caught up in the pleasure that my Master was so graciously bestowing upon me, I let out a squeak of surprise when I felt the touch of cool metal against my clit. Engorged and throbbing with each pump of my blood, whatever it was that he placed on me was bordering on painful, but, oddly enough, I was enjoying every minute of it.

As per usual, when we tried something new, Master asked, "What color, pet?"

"Gr-gre-green, Sir," I stuttered out on a staccato breath. The flush emanating from my body had my skin colored a dark pink hue.

Stepping back, Master gave me the signal to turn. Slowly, on the balls of my feet, I twirled 360 degrees. Showcasing my body like that made me feel beautiful, which, of course, is the case anytime Master looks at me with such pride and adoration shining in his green eyes.

Having been given the privilege to hold my head up, I wasted no time. Starting from his feet, I made a lazy trail up _every_ inch of my Master's body. I may or may not have paused to thank the god of cocks when I reached his midsection. Dressed in all black, Master looked good enough to eat.

By the time I reached his eyes and gorgeous sex hair, I was a panting, writhing mess. "I take it you approve?" Master asked with a cocked brow and a smirk on his lips. Embarrassed at being caught ogling, I lowered my yes and cursed the blush coloring my cheeks. "Ahh... I will never tire of seeing this," and caressing my heated cheek, he continued, "never lose this innocence, Isabella." Slowly, Master claimed my lips in a long and languid kiss. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you senseless when we get home tonight."

_Holy shit, how am I supposed to make it through the night now?_

**~FtLoD~**

_Gah..._

It was proving to be a long fucking night, and we hadn't even made it downstairs yet. Turns out, my lovely little addition makes a little tinkling noise when I walk. And Master has already threatened to punish me if I try muffling the sound. Good thing these panties are crotchless, otherwise I would be quite uncomfortable by now.

_I wonder if it's possible to dehydrate from a dripping pussy._

_Oh well, better make sure to drink plenty of liquids._

Master gathered our coats while I waited by the elevator; it was almost March, but the night air still had quite a bite to it. I was given a few last minute instructions as Master helped me with my coat and scarf. "Before we meet Jasper and Rose at the club, we will be stopping by to visit an old friend of mine. I want you to remain behind me on my right side, no farther than one step all night. Unless I say otherwise, when we are standing still, there should be no space between us. I should be able to reach back and finger that sweet little pussy at any given time."

Just to prove his point, Master flicked my clit, causing me to hiss and the bells to jingle. Holding up his middle finger Master offered one word, "Open", before coating my tongue with the tangy taste of my arousal.

Tasting myself on Master's skin was highly erotic, but a quick slap to my ass kept me from getting carried away. "Thank you for your generosity, Master," I said softly. For a minute, Master just stared down at me as if in a trance. Unfortunately, our moment was broken as the bell in the elevator signaled us of its arrival.

The ride down to the parking garage was interesting, for a lack of a better word. I had no idea it was possible to be finger-fucked within an inch of your life in such a short time span. My designated position for tonight was going to be both a blessing _and_ a curse. Especially, since I had been forbidden to cum.

Master decided that we would take my Aston Martin tonight, and, as he navigated the busy streets of Seattle, his fingers absentmindedly played with my clit.

_Absentmindedly my ass..._

Master knew _exactly_ what he was doing to me.

"Isabella, you're squirming again." Master's stern voice broke through the lust-induced haze on my brain.

Having been given permission to speak earlier, I decided to apologize. "Your girl is sorry Master. And she assures you that she is trying her best to keep still."

Unfazed by my words, Master's reply had a bit of a bite to it. "Isabella, I want don't your words, I _want_ your actions." Never taking his eyes off the road or his fingers out of my pussy, Master continued to speak, but with a less harsh tone this time. "Let your _actions_ show your growth, pussycat. Close your eyes, find a place in your mind, and go there. Allow your body to relax, and just feel."

Master's voice had taken on a low, deep, soothing quality, and, of its own accord, by body heeded his command. No longer was I bothered by the slow-burning fire that Master was stoking inside me. I was on the edge, but he refused to push me off. I wonder if this is what it feels like to get high. My entire body felt weightless, as if it was floating above the clouds.

"We're here, Isabella," Master whispered against the shell of my ear.

"Wh-what? Here?" I asked dumbfounded.

Instead of answering, Master simply hummed around the fingers in his mouth. "Exquisite." He said huskily. Turning my way, he gifted me with his panty-dropping, trademark grin. "Now _that_, my naughty little pussycat, is how you _show_ me that you're sorry."

Before I could coax my frazzled brain into a somewhat intelligent response, Master was out of the car and stalking toward my side, looking sexy as fuck. I clenched my thighs, hissing when the clit clamp bit into my flesh.

Clearly from the looks of the big ass house we were standing in front of, I had been out of it for longer than I originally thought. It had gotten dark, but, from my surroundings, I could see we were on the outskirts of Seattle. The hustle and bustle of the city couldn't be heard from here. However, what I _did_ know was that the people in t_his _neighborhood had plenty of money.

Just as I was about to ask Master where we were, he turned and gave me _the look_. You know, the one that meant _the more stringent rules _were about to be put in place. Meaning, talking and looking time was over, unless I was told otherwise.

Automatically, I bowed my head and lowered my eyes.

"Isabella," Master said, pulling my hair from underneath my scarf and smoothing it out behind my back. "From the moment I knock on this door, there will be no going back. You will not be allowed to speak, unless it is to speak your safewords."

Feeling the penetrating heat of Master's gaze upon me for a beat of silence, I could feel the atmosphere shifting around us. Something told me that whatever was about to take place in the house would either end or solidify my relationship with my Master.

Instantly, I cursed myself for thinking the latter.

I would not let _anything_ or_ anyone_ come between Master and me! If this was a test, I planned to pass with flying fucking colors. No matter what happened behind these doors tonight, I would _not_ safeword. If nothing else, I trusted my Master irrevocably and fully; if _this_ is where he brought me, he must have had a damn good reason for why.

Master always had my safety and wellbeing at the forefront of his mind. _Everything_ he did was beneficial to my growth and training. And I just knew that tonight would be no different.

"Isabella." Master's voice sounded darker and huskier than before when he spoke my name. "What color, pet?"

Without a moment's hesitation and in a strong and confident voice, I answered, "Green."

"Good girl," Master praised as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Okay pet, you will remain in your position to the right and behind me, unless otherwise instructed. You are to keep your eyes cast down and your mouth closed unless you are given permission. Not one sound, pussycat, understood?" After being met with silence, Master caressed the apple of my cheek and said, "You may answer, pussycat."

"Yes, Master, your girl understands, and she will _not_ let you down." My words dripping with conviction were the truth.

_I would make my Master proud. _

After another kiss and a "Good girl", Master gave the heavy ornate oak door three quick taps.

I held my breath while Master and I waited for the occupant or _occupants _of the houseto answer. Without my sight to rely on, my other senses kicked into overdrive. There were no sounds or smells coming from inside the house to indicate that this was some kind of get together or party. So, it looked like we would only be visiting with the owners.

Deep in thought, I was startled when I heard the door open. Ever attuned and able to read my body better than I can, Master gave my pussy a quick slap in warning. Thankfully, I was able to keep myself from reacting.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling on the count of ten, I listened while Master greeted the person at the door. "Good evening, Charlotte; it's been a while, how have you been doing?"

"Good evening, Master Edward," the woman named Charlotte replied politely. "Yes, Sir, it has been a long time since you've graced us with your presence; Benjamin is almost walking."

"Wow, where did the time go?" Master sounded quite familiar with this woman, and I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was getting jealous. I was sifting through my brain for anything Master may have said to me about anyone named Charlotte when realization hit. Charlotte was Peter's wife, and Master's mentor's submissive and Benjamin was their infant son and Edward's godchild.

"Of course, in my defense," Master said in a joking tone, "you guys _did_ just get back from an extended trip to Europe."

"Point well made, Sir." I could hear the rustling of fabric and I assumed she was taking Master's coat. "Master is waiting for you in his study; may I have permission to greet your submissive, Sir?" I stood stock still as Master removed my coat and scarf.

"Not yet, Charlotte, I need to speak with Peter first." Master's reply made the already dancing butterflies in my stomach dance harder. "Come, pussycat."

_Well, here goes nothing_. I thought as I fell into step behind Master.

* * *

**Well... I hope it was worth the wait. Leave me some love, and let me know what you guys think. Next up... the much anticpated punishment. All reviews get a teaser. See you guys in two weeks!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29: A Punishment Well Deserved

**A new chapter... yay! I know I'm late! When I said two weeks, I meant Chinese weeks! P.S. I mean no offense, it's just a joke peeps! LOl… I'm back to working a second job for the holidays, and my fulltime job is hectic as hell these days, but I will do my best to keep things flowing. See you all at the bottom...**

**A very big thank you to my betas and pre-reader: jess2002, famaggiolo, princess07890, & TeamAllTwilight...without you wonderful ladies my stories would be riddled with errors! And a very special welcome to my new addition to the FtLoD beta team... LynnRayve... thanks for all your help Ladies. You RAWK!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT. I, ON THE OTHER HAND, OWN THE RIGHT TO MAKE HER CHARACTERS SEXUAL DEVIANTS!**

* * *

**For the Love of Domination**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**A Punishment Well Deserved...**

**E**

If someone would have told me eight months ago that the woman of my dreams would one day be kneeling at my feet, while I hand fed her an array of fruits, meats and cheeses, I would have laughed in their faces and told them to fuck off.

_Boy would I have been wrong!_

"Open, pet," my fingers slipped pass her plump lips with a piece of cheese and I nearly came in my fucking pants when she sucked whipped cream from my fingers. Leaning in, I sucked the spot behind her ear, causing her to moan. "You, my naughty slut, will learn that I am a _master_ of control." I pinched Isabella's nipple causing her breath to hitch. "There is reason why I'm in control, pussycat."

Keeping a tight hold on her swollen peak, I reached into my pants pocket with my free hand, pulling out the small bulb pump and two rubber bands. With Isabella's focus on the pleasurable way I was torturing her breasts, she was completely caught by surprise when I attached the pump to her nipple, elongated the rose-colored bud with the pump, and then slipped the rubber band on.

I repeated the action on the other nipple, and watched her squirm.

_And, I enjoyed every minute of it!_

~ooOoo~

I sent Isabella to her room to shower while I cleaned up the kitchen. Once finished, I headed to my room to take a shower and get dressed. If things went according to plan, tonight would be a very good night for both my little naughty sub and me.

This morning, while Isabella was at the spa with the girls, I took the liberty of preparing the playroom for tonight's scene. At my request, my pet had written in her journal about a scene she would like us to do. And, unbeknownst to her, we were going to incorporate a part of her fantasy scene in tonight's play.

Turns out, my little girl wanted to try suspension; it was one of her soft limits, but I, on the other hand, had all but mastered the technique. Three or four times a year, depending on my schedule, I gave classes and demonstrations at the club. I was hoping that, after tonight, my pet would love it just as much as I did.

_Hmmm… maybe my pet would like to assist me in the next demonstration._

The front of my pants tightened at the thought of seeing Isabella's body trussed up in rope and hanging on display in my playroom. I'd even ordered some very expensive silk woven rope in very vibrant colors to cover my pet's skin. Imagining Isabella's skin adorned in her signature color, blue, had my dick leaking pre-cum. Isabella and I both shared an affinity for erotic photography, and I had some pretty state-of-the-art video and photography equipment in the playroom.

I couldn't wait to get some erotic shots of my pet, and a few videos of our playtime. That will be so fucking hot to watch. Damn, I told Isabella that I had control, but I never said that it felt good to have it. My balls were bluer than the fucking Pacific Ocean. The moment the hot water hit my body, my hand was around my swollen cock pumping it with vigor.

Satisfied, but not sated, I wrapped a bath towel around my waist and used a hand towel to dry my unruly hair. Cleaning the excess water from the mirror, I took a look at my reflection and decided forgo shaving, and put my day old scruff to good use later.

Dressed in a pair of black tailored Gucci slacks and a black Armani button-down shirt, sans neck tie, I headed down the hall to check on my naughty submissive. An automatic smile spread across my face as I leaned against the doorway and drank in my perfect girl. Isabella was naked, kneeling in her inspection pose.

_She was absolutely perfect!_

Once I let her squirm a bit, _figuratively_, I took her through our collaring ritual. I wasn't lying when I told Isabella how seeing her wearing nothing but my collar did such wicked things to me. Loathed to cover any part of her flesh, I helped her into her lingerie for the evening; and if I thought blue looked good against her skin, holy fuck. The contrast of the red lace against her natural translucence was striking.

Goddamn it, if I didn't get my cock into her pussy soon, I was going to fucking combust!

_Down boy, all good things come in due time._ My conscience reminded me.

Fuck, I hated when he was right.

I loved this thong; it gave me easy access to my pet's sweet pussy. With her attention focused on her nipples, which I was sucking and flicking, Isabella was completely caught off guard when I started fingering her sweet pussy and torturing her clit. Not going to lie, her reaction, though minute and only noticeable to the trained eye, made me fucking proud. I've had and seen seasoned submissives crumble under much less stimulation.

I used the momentary distraction to slip her clit jewelry on to her swollen flesh. Looks, like I wasn't the only one in dire need of a release, too bad we would both have to wait until later. Of course, that didn't mean I that I couldn't do a little teasing along the way. So far, my girl was working her way up to one hell of a reward.

_And I was going to enjoy giving it to her._

**~ooOoo~**

The trip to Peter and Charlotte's was anything but uneventful, starting with the elevator ride. Bypassing the lobby, I took my pet straight to the parking garage, fingering and teasing her sweet needy little pussy all the way. To a bystander, it would only appear that my girl was just snuggling up to me, but Isabella and I knew otherwise. My touches were far from innocent, and the steady stream of arousal coating my pet's pussy lips and thighs was proof of that fact.

Breathing in deeply, I saturated my lungs with the heady scent of my pussycat's sex. The musky sweet aroma hung thick in the air as we made our way through the streets of Seattle; it's no wonder I didn't wreck with my attention otherwise occupied the way it was.

My goal was to get her to focus on how I was making her feel, and not her own selfish need to cum. Isabella was selling herself short by concentrating on the quick release and not the big picture. If we played my hand, and of course we would, Isabella would receive far more pleasure than one short-lived orgasm.

And, after a brief reprimanding and a not so subtle reminder of where her thoughts and concentration_ should_ be, my girl passed the test with flying colors. "Isabella, you're squirming again," I reminded her in a stern voice.

Having been given permission to speak, my girl tried to apologize. "Your girl is sorry Master. And she assures you that she_ is_ trying her best to keep still."

Unfazed by her placating words, my reply was terse. "Isabella, I don't want your _words_, I want your _actions_." Never taking my eyes off the road or my fingers out of _my_ pussy, I continued speaking, but with a little less harshness to my tone. "Let your _actions_ show your growth, pussycat. I know that you can do this. I believe in my girl's ability to control herself, now, _she_ has to believe it too." Slowing my movements to nothing more than gentle, feather light touches, I spoke in a quiet cadence. "Close your eyes, pussycat, find a place in your mind, and go there. Allow your body to relax, and just feel..." I purposefully let my words fall away, not giving her anything specific to feel.

My voice took on a low, deep, soothing quality, and, of its own accord, her body heeded my command. No longer was she bothered by the slow-burning fire that I was stoking inside her. My pussycat was on the edge, but I refused to push her off. My girl's eyes rolled back in her head and her body seemed weightless, as if it was floating above the clouds.

By the time we arrived at our destination, Isabella was so far gone, lost in a thick haze of lust. I grinned wickedly as I came to a stop in front of my mentor's home. My girl was oblivious to her surroundings. "We're here, Isabella," I whispered against the shell of my ear, giving it a quick nip.

"Wh-what? Here?" she asked, dumbfounded.

Instead of answering, I simply hummed around the fingers in my mouth. "Exquisite." Her taste was euphoria. Unlike anything that had ever graced my taste buds. When I'd had my fill, I turned her way and gave her my panty-dropping, trademark grin. "Now _that_, my naughty little pussycat, is how you _show_ me that you're sorry."

The look on Isabella's face was priceless. Her pouty lips pursed in a cute little 'o' of confusion. If my cock wouldn't have been so painfully hard, I might have found it comical. Instead of laughing, I hissed in discomfort as I readjusted my aching appendage. After which, I moved to the other side of the car to help my eager little pet.

**~ooOoo~**

Isabella's face and eyes were filled with questions as we made our way up the long drive to the rather large and imposing house. I graciously allowed her to drink it all in before I had her return her focus and attention to me. At my silent command, Isabella's head and eyes automatically lowered.

Inside, I was puffed up with pride at how well-trained my little pet was. I took a brief moment to just drink in her absolute beauty and servitude. All too quickly, it was back to the business at hand. I reminded Isabella of her safe words, and checked to make sure my girl was green and ready to proceed.

After taking a moment to get myself in the right frame of mind for what was about to take place, I spoke to my submissive again. "Okay pet, you will remain in your position to the right and just behind me, unless otherwise instructed." Needing to touch her, I caressed the apple of her cheek. "You are to keep your eyes cast down and your mouth closed unless you are given permission to speak. Not one sound, pussycat, understood?" I continued to stroke her flushed cheek, and when I was met with silence, I said, "You may answer, pussycat."

"Yes, Master, your girl understands, and she will not let you down." That was all I needed to hear in order for me to proceed.

"Good girl," I breathed against her neck.

Leaning in, I laid my forehead against Isabella's. I just needed a moment to be close to her; this woman was my entire being. Contrary to what she may believe, Isabella Marie Swan had the power to make or break me.

Never had I opened myself up so fully to woman – outside of my family of course – the way that had done with Bella. That alone should have scared the shit out of me, but, for some inexplicable reason, the thought didn't frighten at all. Quite the opposite actually, I was elated and excited to see where our journey would take us. Ready to get this over with, I kissed Isabella chastely and knocked on the door.

Peter and Charlotte had been out of the country for quite some time, so Char was chomping at the bit to be formally introduced to my new little pet. I knew that she would be a wealth of information and a potentially good friend to my girl. I was also hoping that Isabella would consider letting Charlotte mentor her as well.

Despite Alice being a seasoned and well-trained submissive, she was first and foremost my little sister, and realistically, Isabella would not feel comfortable speaking openly about our sex life. And having never been a sub, Rose wouldn't be much help in that area either.

Charlotte had been Peter's wife and submissive for the past ten years. Like me, Peter was over ten years Charlotte's senior. Having both suffered a traumatic loss, the two met at a bereavement support group. Naïve to the lifestyle, much like Isabella, Charlotte turned out to be a natural submissive.

After losing his long time collared sub to a car accident, Peter swore he would only train and _never_ collar another sub again. But it seemed that fate had other plans, because a little brown-haired, blue-eyed girl from Kansas City knocked him on his ass. And the rest, as they say, was history.

Charlotte and I spoke briefly in the foyer about her little boy, and my godson, Benjamin, before she showed me to Peter's study. I could feel Char's enthusiasm and excitement towards my pet rolling off of her in waves. And it pained me to deny her access to my pet when she asked if she could speak to Isabella. Unfortunately, keeping Master Peter waiting would not bode well for me or his excited little pet.

Before knocking on the door, I took a moment to get in the right head space. Once I walked through _that_ door, I would no longer be the confident Dom I professed to be, my submission would belong to my mentor and former Master. Resigned and ready, I wrapped the heavy wooden door three times. "Come in," Master Peter's deep voice called from inside the room.

As if walking before a firing squad, all three of us entered the room with our heads tucked to our chests, and our hands clasped behind our backs. At first glance, one would think that we were three naughty students summoned to the headmaster's office.

"Edward," Master Peter said solemnly. "As good as it is to see you again; I am by no means pleased at the circumstances. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Master Peter and I had already had this conversation, but he was still following protocol for the sake of the others that were present.

"Master Peter," I started, swallowing around the sudden lump in my throat. "This one has failed to remember his teachings, and in doing so, has failed his collared submissive. This one comes before you fully aware of the ramifications of such an offense, ready to receive whatever punishment Master sees fit to dole out upon him."

Try as she might, Isabella could not help but to react to my revelation. Her sharp intake of air came as no surprise, and did not go unnoticed by Master Peter. "Isabella," Master Peter asked, addressing my submissive for the first time. "Is there something you'd like to say?" Just like I knew she would, Isabella remained as quiet as a church mouse. Peter, who had yet to get up from his chair, hummed in appreciation of her obedience before saying, "Well, Edward, you haven't failed her _too_ badly; she's quite the respectful little one." He then returned his attention to my girl. "Thank you for your obedience and respect for this Dom, Isabella. Now, little one, you may look at me and speak. Having heard your Master's declaration, do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"Yes, Sir, Master Peter," Isabella said in a quiet yet respectful tone. "This girl would simply like to say that she trusts her Master blindly, and if Master has chosen to bring this girl here with him tonight, for _this_ purpose, then so be it. Master knows best, and would never knowingly or purposely put his girl in harm's way. Master knows what is needed for this girl to become a better submissive, and _this_ is it."

"After hearing that, Edward, there should be no doubt in your mind that this little one is meant for you." My heart clenched at his words; I couldn't have said it better myself. "Come; let us not waste any more time." With that, Master Peter led us all downstairs to his dungeon.

No stranger to Master Peter's playroom, I made my way to the large ensuite bathroom to change. A single, modest black leather thong that would leave my ass bare, but my cock and balls covered was lying on the counter. Not wanting to make matters any worse, I wasted no time shedding my clothes and encasing my now deflated dick in the less than comfortable black pouch. As I solemnly made my way to the whipping bench, I could see Isabella and Charlotte kneeling on each side of the room on large pillows.

Master Peter didn't speak a word as he tended to the cuffs that would hold my wrists and ankles. Since we previously discussed what my punishment would be, Master Peter's explanation was for his audience's ears only. "First, I will warm up the flesh with my leather paddle, and then the _real_ punishment will commence. Edward has already chosen a rattan cane for his punishment, so once the skin is warmed and ready, I will administer ten licks which Edward will count out loud." Returning his attention directly to Isabella, Master Peter gave her a command. "Isabella, you are, for no reason, to take your eyes off of this whipping bench. If at any point and time you feel unable to continue, you are to use your safe words. And they are…"

"Red, yellow, and green, Sir," was Isabella's quiet response.

"And what color are you_ now_, Isabella?"

Silence hung thick in the air and for a moment, I thought she was going to say red.

_Trust me, Isabella! _

_You need this!_

_I need this! _

_We need this!_

I was having a mini meltdown when a sudden calm washed over me, almost as if I could feel Isabella touching me from the other side of the room. But it was her strong and steady voice that sealed the deal. "Green. I'm green, Sir. My Master knows exactly what we need."

My girl was fucking awesome, and would rival any seasoned submissive with the way in which she carried herself. There was nothing left to do, but take our punishment and put this whole unfortunate ordeal behind us; if nothing else, Isabella and I had definitely grown in our relationship, both vanilla _and_ D/s.

"Very well," Master Peter said matter-of-factly. "Shall we get on with it?"

_Thwack..._

_Motherfuck!_

_That smarted!_

Some things never change; Master Peter was never one for much preliminary and fanfare, even when I was in training as a sub. Punishments were delivered swiftly and we moved on. I gritted my teeth as the building of a searing pain crept up my thighs to my ass. Each time the wooden paddle connected with my heated cheeks, Master Peter increased the intensity, sooner than immediately, I was feeling that shit rattling my teeth.

By the time Master Peter set down the paddle, my breathing was labored and the pain was barely fucking bearable, but I would continue to take my punishment like a fucking man. Ever the efficient and responsible Dom, Master Peter brought a bottle of cold water to my lips. "Drink," was his lone command.

When he was satisfied that I'd had my fill, Master Peter walked over to the wall to retrieve his rattan cane. "What color, Edward?"

"Green, Sir," I replied without a second's hesitation.

"Very well then," moving in position, "then count."

_Thwack..._

"One, thank you, Sir," I hissed between clenched teeth.

_Thwack..._

"Two, thank you, Sir..."

_Thwack ... Thwack ... Thwack..._

The whirring sound of the cane zipping through the air was all I could hear. Closing myself off to the pain, I tried to focus my mind on other things. I counted out each lick of the cane and thanked Master Peter monotonically, having set myself to run on autopilot.

**~ooOoo~**

Lost inside my head and a dark swirling vortex of pain, I jumped, hissing when I felt something cool against my backside. "Shh... it's over Master," Isabella sniffled softly. "Master Peter and Charlotte have left us with everything I need to take care of you." I groaned as I felt her kneed and massage my aching flesh.

Isabella continued to speak as she worked on me. "Sir, Master Peter and Charlotte have left for the club. He said that your girl is welcome to take her time and care for her Master. Master Peter told me not to worry, because you would lock up when we were done."

"Mmmhmm..." was all I could muster.

For a moment, I lost myself in the feel of Isabella's hands on my body. Like a pro, she took care of my arms and legs, as well as my highly bruised ass. All too soon, my girl was telling me that she was done and it was time for us to leave. My muscles were a still a bit stiff from lying on the bench so long; I had to bite back a grown when I stood up. Inside the bathroom, I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from cussing when my pants and underwear rubbed against my sore ass cheeks.

I would definitely have to take some Aleve later on when we get home. It had been a long time since I'd been on the receiving end of someone else's punishment. Trust me; I had learned my fucking lesson. From now on, Isabella and I were going to communicate goddamn it. And instead of being an inconsiderate prick, I was going to be a better boyfriend.

Dressed and ready to go, I walked out of the bathroom to find that Isabella had cleaned and disinfected the paddle and the cane, and the room was restored to its original order. My eyes landed on my girl, kneeling in her waiting position. Isabella looked like fucking perfection. "Isabella, you never cease to amaze me." Pride filled my tone as I gazed down at the beautiful woman kneeling at my feet. "Come, pussycat, our friends and family are waiting for us at the club." I extended my hand, helping Isabella to her feet. "Master Aro and his slave will be doing a demonstration that I think you'll be interested in seeing."

I cut off all the lights and locked the door to the playroom, and we headed upstairs to leave. I smiled when I saw that Charlotte had left our things on the table in the foyer next to the front door. Once we were all bundled up and ready for the cold, I set the alarm and shut the front door. Peter had his own security company, and his set up was top of the line. With the punch of a few buttons, the entire house was locked up tighter than Fort Knox. As we made our way to the car, I could feel the questions burning inside Isabella. The way she was furiously nibbling on her lower lip was a dead giveaway.

I hit the hit the unlock button on the key fob before turning to my pet and consuming her luscious lips. My tongue ravaged every nook and cranny of her sweet mouth. The taste of my girl was addictive and all-consuming. I was an addict and proud of it. Unable to stop myself, I moaned into her mouth. The burn in my lungs became too much, and reluctantly, I moved my lips to the soft skin of her shoulders and neck. "Fuck, pussycat," I panted into her sweet-smelling flesh. "Can you feel what you do to me?"

I ground my rock-solid erection into her stomach for emphasis, and was rewarded with her sharp intake of breath. Using my knee to part her legs, I pinned her to the side of the car. "Tell me, pet, would you like to skip the club and go home?" I took my index finger and flicked her little clit bell, causing Isabella to cry out in surprise. "You may answer me, girl."

Isabella's fingers dug into my biceps. My girl was a ticking time bomb; it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. Between the rubber bands on her nipples and the jewelry dangling from her clit, Isabella was in a constant state of arousal. "M-Ma-Master…" Isabella half panted, half groaned. "Your girl wants whatever pleases you. If Master wants to take his girl home, then she will gladly go, but if the club is where you want your girl to be, then the club is where your girl wants to be." Just like I knew she would, my naughty pet put her Master's needs above her own.

"Mmm… such a smart girl, my pussycat," I crooned while languidly stroking her wet pussy. "I assure you that you won't regret being such a good girl tonight." Removing my fingers from her hot center, I licked her essence from my fingers. "Fuck that's good," I moaned around my fingers. One more chaste kiss on the lips and I helped my little girl into the front seat of the car.

Little did she know that I had no intention of cleaning the seat she was sitting on any time soon.

The thought had me chuckling darkly as I headed back to the city.

**~ooOoo~**

By the time I pulled into my designated spot at Breaking Dawn, the club looked to be in full swing. I loved that the members here were a very elite bunch. Not to sound conceded, but you had to be pretty wealthy and prestigious to become a member. Hell, even the guests of members had money.

I nodded at Laurent and Demetri as I slipped my keycard into the elevator. "How is it going tonight gentlemen?" I asked, shaking both their hands.

"Edward," Laurent greeted me in his thick Caribbean accent. "How are you and your pet this fine Saturday evening?"

Any other time, Isabella would have been engulfed in one of Laurent's famous bear hugs, seeing as he was her personal trainer and one of our closest friends. However, our location called for a different type of decorum. A well-respected Dom in the community, Laurent would never disrespect me by addressing Isabella directly at the club. And she would not speak to him unless she was given my permission.

I cocked an eyebrow and smirked at my longtime friend. "We're doing just fine, but you already_ knew_ that since you keep my girl in such good shape."

Laurent grinned cockily, admiring my girl, but not in a distasteful way. He knew he was the best in town, and so did everybody else; cocky bastard. Fucker didn't even try to hide it either. Of course, I would have been pissed if it weren't for the fact that he was happily married to his submissive, Marcus.

To the average person that wasn't so obvious. Built like two linebackers, at 6'10" and 6'3"respectively, you would never think they were gay, but, in reality, they had been married five years and together eight. Just recently, they'd adopted Laurent's niece after her mother died giving birth to her.

"Cocky fuck," he teased playfully.

"Yeah, but you love me," I grinned right back at him. "Where's Marc, home with Gabriella?"

His eyes took on an adoring look at the mention of his husband and daughter names. "Yeah, our little jellybean is teething, so Marc didn't want to leave her with the sitter."

"Well, give them both a kiss for me, will ya?"

"Will do, E. Have a good night, man," he said just as the elevator doors closed.

I turned to see Isabella grinning. She was quite fond of Laurent and Marcus, and head-over-heals in love with baby Gabriella. Feeling generous I asked, "Would my naughty little pet like to have a visit with baby Gabby tomorrow after lunch? You may speak, pet."

Literally vibrating with excitement, Isabella's grin widened exponentially. "Oh yes, Master, please..." Her grin was so infectious that I couldn't help smiling as well. Kissing her on the lips, I promised to call Marc and Laurent in the morning to see if it was little Miss Gabby was up for visitors.

**~ooOoo~**

Stepping off of the elevator was like walking into another world. Tonight's theme of sorts was Cirque du Soleil. There were acrobats, contortionist, Ariel Silks, and a whole lot more. The club was housed in a renovated warehouse down by the pier. There were six floors including the playrooms, and with the exception of the upper level where all the private play areas are, each floor had its own bar, dance floor, lounging area, and VIP section. At twenty-five thousand dollars per year for a diamond membership, we were never disappointed.

Aro had recently acquired the building adjacent to this one, and was looking to expand. He had a few ideas about how he wanted to use the space, so he met with the board, of which I was a founding member, and wanted to know what we thought about turning the space into playrooms that could be bought or leased.

The playrooms that we had now, would still be available to the members for Wednesday and weekend play, but the new ones would be available to the owner at any time – day or night; it would be sort of like renting a storage unit. Many of our members are unable to reveal their lifestyles for one reason or another.

That being said, having a personal dungeon or playroom in their home would be virtually impossible. As a matter of fact, we already have personal lockers and storage space for them to keep their toys and personal fetish items. Be it for the sake of their children or the fact that their wife, husband, or significant other is unaware of their lifestyle, or their line of work, we all had our reasons for wanting our anonymity.

I was going to lease one, so that I could call my naughty girl up in the middle of the day for a lunchtime spanking. The club was about ten minutes away from both the hospital and Isabella's firm.

I took the time to greet a few Dom and Dommes on our way up to the VIP lounge. Not everyone paid the same membership fees, and the different floors and bars reflected that. Thanks to Peter, the upper floors were only accessible by retina and palm scan. That included submissives and other guests as well.

After scanning my hand and left eye, I waited for Isabella to do the same. The thermal reading on the security system could tell by the amount of body heat how many people were waiting to get on the elevator and it wouldn't open unless everyone was scanned and approved.

I took the time to remind Isabella about her behavior on the elevator ride up. "Okay, pussycat," I whispered huskily in her ear. "You've done such a good job at behaving tonight, and I expect you to keep it up. You are not to look, touch, or speak to anyone unless I give you permission.

When I'm standing, you are to be behind me to my right, always within my reach. And when I sit, you are to kneel at my feet to the right with your head resting in my lap. All drinks will come from my cup and all food will come from my hands, understand?" Like a good little girl she remained silent.

Wrapping her long silky locks around my wrist, I yanked. "Answer me, pet!"

"Yes, Master," she practically purred.

Cupping her hot pussy, I growled lustfully. "Good girl."

**~ooOoo~**

The night had been pure bliss thus far, and that was _despite_ the constant pulsing of my bruised and stinging ass, such a small price to pay to be able to watch my girl flourish in her natural habitat. Isabella was perfection. I could not have chosen a better submissive to wear my collar.

Not one time all night did she step out of line or forget her training. Isabella ate and drank from my hands, and even remembered to ask for permission to go to the restroom earlier. My girl had managed to earn her reward and _then_ some.

Jasper and I had both chuckled at the obvious excitement exuding from my sister. She was eager to speak to her best friend, but had to earn the right to speak with her silence. When Jazz tapped her chin and she looked up. Seeing his silent nod, I couldn't allow her to suffer any longer.

When Ali leveled me with her big baby blues, I was a fucking goner. So, after watching Aro's demonstration on Shibari rope technique and how to make the Karada Rope Dress, I allowed my pet to spend time with some of the other my sister and some of the more elegant and refined slaves and submissives that were present.

I was barely paying attention to the conversations going on around me as I observed my girl come to life and blossom in the presence of the other subs. Isabella was usually more of an introvert, always choosing to remain on the fringe of things. My mouth hung open in disbelief, watching as she and Charlotte hit it off; they were like two peas in a pod. Even more shocking was her feeling so comfortable with Master Aro and Master Caius's slaves. Sulpicia, who belonged to Aro, and Didyme, who was Caius's, were both well-respected seasoned veterans in the BDSM community.

Up and coming subs and slaves would give life and limb to get an audience with those two. Well-known in both the BDSM community as well as Seattle society, Sulpicia and Didyme were very particular with whom they held court with.

As a matter of fact, Sulpicia and Didyme were very good friends with Esme; they sat on a number of charity boards together. The two gorgeous older women were very well kept for their ages and could give any one of these _young_ _wannabe_ submissives a run for their money. There was no doubt in my mind that Isabella would be able to gain a wealth of knowledge from all three ladies and thrive under their expert tutelage.

As career women, wives, mothers, submissives, and slaves, Charlotte, Didyme, and Sulpicia had all mastered the art of balance. Despite the fact that I had attempted to rid my mind of any and all traces of this vile and despicable person, I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. Tanya was on her head about me introducing her to the trendy trio. Especially, since Charlotte, Sulpicia, Didyme oversaw a very exclusive submissives group.

Tanya was always chomping at the bit to get an invite to one of their meetings or private luncheons. Of course, the ladies wanted no part of her. And there was nothing I could do about it, not that I tried or anything. My friends were very private people, and were wary of outsiders invading their inner circle.

Tanya just always seemed to exude a bad vibe. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see that. Of course, with a woman like Isabella warming my bed _and _kneeling at my feet, things didn't look so dim. Her presence in my life negated all my previous questionable choices. I hoped.

_Thank God for second chances. _I thought as I watched Sepulcia hug Isabella and hand her what looked like an invitation. I'm almost positive it was to their upcoming meeting.

Rosalie and Emmett, who had left us for the playroom earlier in the evening, stopped by to bid us all a good night and there was unmistakable look of satisfaction on my brother's face. That fucker was wearing a perma-grin and looked like he was floating on air instead of walking. I didn't want to fucking _think _about what had actually taken place in that room.

However, that didn't stop my mind from wondering to thoughts of my own playroom and the plans I had for my pussycat tonight when we get home. Yeah, it was definitely time for me to consider getting out of here and taking my girl home to play.

_Ahh... the playroom!_

My dick twitched at the prospect of playing with my pussycat. There were a few new things I wanted to introduce in our playtime tonight. My naughty girl was in for a real treat. Almost as if her thoughts were completely in tuned with mine, I looked up and my green eyes locked Isabella's heavy-lidded, lust-filled, brown ones. We had a silent conversation.

My pussycat was more than ready for her treat.

_Well, damn... she didn't have to tell me twice!_

Like a fire had been lit under my ass, I was out of my seat, and headed in my girl's direction. Sensing my approach, Isabella's head along with the rest of the women at the table, dropped and all conversation ceased. Don't get me wrong, I like a naughty slut as much as the next Dom, but obedience turns my dick into concrete.

Could it be possible for my cock to get_ any_ harder than it already was?

_Y-e- and fucking-s!_

"Isabella, come," was all I had to say before she was stepping in line behind me. "Ladies," I said in quiet dismissal.

"Gentlemen," I nodded at my fellow cohorts as I collected our things and helped my pet with her coat. "Let's set something up for the girls next week; I have a feeling that they're going to become the best of friends," I called over my shoulder and flipped them off, as they all laughed and chided me for my hasty departure.

Fuck it, and fuck them!

I was about to get my dick wet in Isabella's waters, I was the luckiest goddamn man alive!

**~ooOoo~**

"What color are we, pet," I asked, watching the muscles in Isabella's stomach contract and release as she panted wildly.

_So fucking sexy..._

"Green, Master," her voice sounded husky and filled with lust.

I grinned wickedly, watching as she writhed on top of my table. Satisfied that that she was ready to continue, I reached to the leather floggers that were laying on each of my shoulders and went to work on my girl's naked body.

Groan after lust-filled groan bubbled up from deep in Isabella's chest. My girl was going to fucking cum from the lick of my flogger, but not before I fucking ready for her to. "Isabella," I warned, seeing how close she was. "You better not fucking cum, little girl."

Rotating my wrists, and wheeling the floggers much like the flaps turning in the carwash, I was able to make contact with both sides of Isabella's body. I'd been working her over for the better part of an hour, and I was ready to let my pussycat cum.

Again!

Her first reward of the night was in the parking garage of our building.

And what a fucking reward it was.

_Cutting the engine, I turned in my seat to address my sexy pet. "Pussycat, you are now in full sub mode. No talking or looking unless I tell you otherwise. Do I make myself clear? You may answer."_

_"Yes, Master." Her husky voice and sweat-laden brow betrayed her calm demeanor. I had been lazily toying with her clit the entire way home, and my girl had not even let out so much as a whimper. _

_Oh, Ms. Isabella, I love a good challenge!_

_Getting out of the car, I made it to her door in three long strides and tore it open. Swinging her legs roughly so that they were hanging out of the passenger side door, I squatted down between them. I made quick work of her short dress, bunching it around her waist, before burying my face in her pussy and taking a long, languid lick. "Mmmm..." I moaned unabashedly. "So fucking sweet." Inhaling deeply, I became lightheaded by her exotic and intoxicating scent._

_"Here's the deal, pussycat. I'm going to feast on__** my **__pussy until I have my fill." I gave her another slow lick for good measure. "After which, I will allow you to cum. But __**only **__on one condition__**, **__you haveto remain quiet." After chuckling darkly, I added, "__**And**__ still. The only reason you should speak is if someone is walking directly on this side of the car. And, only then, are you to quietly whisper the word red." My girl was a tiny bit of an exhibitionist, I could feel the excitement rolling off of her in waves. _

_Just thought of us getting caught had her about to cum all over the front seat. Our designated parking spaces were fairly concealed. With a concrete wall shielding my back from view, the only way to see me is if you walked over from the driver's side, and even then my actions weren't overly obvious to the naked eye. There could be any number of reasons that I'm kneeling on this side of the car._

_After I positioned both of Isabella's hands on the handle above the door, and warned her not to move, I went to work on her sopping wet pussy. I ate and ate till I couldn't eat anymore. I was like a starving man with a Thanksgiving feast placed before me. Isabella's body quaked with her barely controlled restraint. Of course, I had to give it to my girl she was as fucking quiet as a church mouse. _

_Hell, maybe even quieter!_

_Not going to lie, I sucked and fucked her with my fingers, trying to entice a reaction out of her, but my girl refused to fail her test. My mouth and chin were drenched with her intoxicating juices, and her pure musky essence was making me lightheaded. "Fuck, pussycat," I panted breathless against her flesh. "Cum for me, pet," I ordered as I bit down on her clit._

_And if I thought she was wet before, then the fucking dam just broke!_

**~ooOoo~**

I paused our play to rehydrate my pet, and to make sure she wasn't cramping up or feeling any discomfort. Graciously, I had given her two more orgasms since the parking garage. The first, which was the absolutely glorious to behold, was when I removed her clit jewelry. The sudden rush of blood flow to her already over-sensitive nub had her quaking and mumbling incoherently.

Presently, my girl was strapped to my leather table. To be precise, Isabella's legs were bent, and her shins were securely fastened to her thighs with leather straps that I had attached to the D-rings on the outsides of the table. Open and spread out, Isabella was completely at my mercy.

And I planned to fuck her into oblivion.

Walking around to the head of the table, I lowered the headrest so I could fuck her pretty little mouth first. "Isabella..." I sang eerily. "You've been such a good girl tonight." Skimming my short fingernails over her luscious mounds, I watched as her skin pebbled with gooseflesh. "I think you deserve anther little treat, pet. After all, sucking _my_ cock, little one, is a privilege, not a right."

Heat beyond measure coursed through my veins as I watched my cock vanish and then reappear inside my pussycat's mouth. "Fuck, Isabella!" I hissed when I felt her skilled little tongue swirl around the tip of my cock. My naughty little pussycat had some mad cocksucking skills.

Regaining my bearings, I remembered my original plan. Picking up the cold metal chain with the gator clips on the end, I bent down and pulled one of Isabella's dusty rose nipples into my mouth. "Mmm… I hummed in delight around the pert little bud. When I was satisfied with her level of readiness, I attached the clamps to her flesh.

Feeling the bite, Isabella's back arched off of the table and my cock slid deeper down her throat.

Thank God for her lack of gag reflex.

For a few more glorious minutes I fucked my girl's mouth with abandon. Each time I tugged the chain in my hand, pussycat's moans of pleasure reverberated through my cock and straight to every nerve ending in my body. I had to fucking have her … _now_!

Ripping my cock from her lips, I readjusted the top of the table and practically fucking glided to the other end. Rock hard and beyond ready, I stepped between my girl's legs and without preamble slammed my cock into her tight-as-fuck pussy. "Damn," I hissed, pausing to catch my bearings. "I want to fucking hear you, pet," I ordered as I pounded into her.

"Oh, God," she yelled, arching off the table.

"Uh uhh...," I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Nobody's here but me girl," I chuckled darkly. The chains rattled as Isabella struggled to get free. I stopped moving and just watched.

My girl wanted to close her legs, anything to gain more friction. "Please, Master, please..."

Drawing my hips back excruciatingly slow, I looked my pet in the eye. "Then hold still and let me fuck you." I slammed into Isabella, bringing my hips flush with hers.

In and out, I pounded my pet's pussy until the muscles in my stomach contracted. With the signaling of my impending release, I ordered my girl to cum. "Fuck yeah," I grunted with each thrust. "God, so tight … so wet … so..." The words got stuck in my throat as I put one foot on the table to change the angle. "Shit..." I hissed through clenched teeth. The new angle had me hitting Isabella's g-spot with each stroke of my cock.

I tugged on the forgotten chain dangling from her breast, causing her to scream. "Ahh … fuck! Master please … Please, may your girl cum?" Isabella yelled and screamed, her head thrashing from side to side. "I … ungh … can't … ahhh … hold it! Please, Master…"

"Cum for me, pet," I ordered at the same time I released the clamps.

In a manner that not even Linda Blair could pull off in the Exorcist, Isabella's back arched completely off the table, leaving only the fucking ends of her hair touching the black leather. Feeling her pussy lock around my cock, I could no longer hold back and came with a roar. "Goddamn, son- of-a-motherfucking-bitch!" I came so hard that all I saw were bright bursts of light.

Erratically, I thrust my hips, emptying my seed deep inside Isabella's body. Spent and sated, I unleashed the full weight of my body on hers as we both panted wildly. Rising up on my elbows, I looked down into the shining, glazed-over eyes of my pet. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are going to be the fucking death of me, woman." Hissing, I slipped from her body and got to work on her aftercare.

**~ooOoo~**

Monday morning when I walked back into the hospital, I was still sporting a shit-eating grin. Hell, you couldn't hit me in the ass with a red apple. After a long weekend with my girlfriend and sub, I was walking on a fucking cloud, number nine to be exact.

After an amazing night in the playroom, Isabella and I enjoyed a lazy Sunday morning with breakfast in bed, and then a little quality time with our friends and their beautiful little girl, Gabrielle, later that evening.

Needing her to be in the right frame of mind to hear me, I had Isabella sleep in her submissive room Saturday night. After giving her a full body rubdown, and a nice long hot bath, I tucked my girl into bed with tears in her eyes. _"Master, will you hold me until I fall asleep, please?" She asked timidly, giving me a wide, doe-eyed look. _

_"Of course, pussycat,"_ I said, settling on top of the comforter and pulling her to my chest. I hummed her lullaby softly, and watched her drift off to sleep.

The next morning before I removed her collar we talked about Saturday night's punishment, and the reason I chose to handle it the way I did. She didn't like it, but Isabella understood why I allowed Master Peter to administer our punishment.

This morning when we left the penthouse to return to the real world, I was confident that Bella and I were in a totally different place now. And that she will come to me, or_ I_ to her if we feel that work is getting in the way of any facet of our relationship.

I was sitting in my desk going over some charts when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called not bothering to look up from what I was reading.

"Uh … excuse me," a deep voice called from across the room.

Looking over my glasses, I regarded the man standing in front of me. I didn't recall seeing him before, so I was confused as to why he was standing in my office. "May I … help you?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself," he said, stepping forward with an outstretched hand. "My name Mack Jameson, I'm your new resident assistant."

"Oookay…?" I said, giving his hand a few quick pumps.

For the first time since he entered my office, I took the time to really look at the guy. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he was dressed in polyester slacks and a button-down shirt that looked as if it ran from the iron this morning. Hanging on the front pocket of his lab coat was a pocket protector filled with pins.

_A fucking pocket protector … really?_

The guy couldn't be that much older than me!

I didn't remember okaying a resident, but fuck, I wasn't about to turn down the help. Picking up a stack of files, I handed them over to him. "Alright then, Mack is it?" he nodded eagerly. "Let's get this show on the road. I hope you don't have a life outside of the hospital, because we tend to work around here."

_Might as well make the most of it!_

* * *

**Well... I hope it was worth the not-as-long-as-last-time wait. Leave me some love, and let me know what you guys think. Keep your eyes open, and I hope everyone has been paying attention to the seemingly insignificant little tidbits of information. All reviews get a teaser. I'm sorry if I missed you last time, but FFnet has to make shit all complicated. I've figured it out though. See you guys in two weeks!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	30. Chapter 29: Practice Makes Perfect

** AN: I know, I know… I'm an eff'n loser! Hey, at least I can own up to my shortcomings. Lol… But WTF is with ? I have to go in and re-space everything? Grrrr…..**

**A big thank you goes to the wonderful ladies who stick with me no matter what: My awesome betas – princess07890 & LynneRayve, and my awesome pre-reader, the lovely and talented TeamAllTwilight… make sure to check out all her amazing stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL, I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH HER CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**For the Love of Domination:**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Practice Makes Perfect…**

**BPOV**

"Ungh … fuck yeah…" Edward grunted; his voice gruff and coarse with sleep. "Fuck, babe, your mouth feels so good around my cock."

Nothing sounded sexier to me than Edward Cullen first thing in the morning. The grittiness of his tone always got to me, and it took every bit of my self-restraint to resist touching my aching pussy. Not that he would have minded, since – together – we had amended the rules of our contract to encompass our BDSM lifestyle _as well as_ our time as a vanilla couple.

After a long discussion, we realized that when we weren't playing, we wanted to live like normal lovers – without rules or constraints. Having never been in a vanilla relationship with his sub, Edward continued to apologize profusely for the way things were set up initially. However, I explained to him that neither one of us were at fault here, because no one could predict how long we would last.

Of course, all _that_ statement got me was a cocky smirk, a smack on the ass, and a very bold declaration. _"Isabella Marie Swan, now that I've got you under my spell, if you think I am ever going to let you go without a fight then you, my beautiful angel, are sadly mistaken." _

Waggling his eyebrows and grinning wickedly, he moved his lips to the shell of my ear and added, "_I'll handcuff you to the bed in my playroom before I ever willingly let you walk out of my life."_

That statement may or may not have made me extremely wet, but I'll never tell.

Staring into his mesmerizing green eyes, I saw the conviction of every single one of his words. Turning my head, I captured his lips in a searing kiss. "_With my last breath_," was all I got out before he swept the papers off of his desk and took me right then and there.

Without me having to say the words, just like _I_ knew, Edward knew that there would never be another man for me, and that I would love him until I breathed my last breath.

Putting all that aside, I brought my focus back to the matter at hand. _This_ morning was all about the sexy man attached to the monster cock I was currently deepthroating. And, I loved every goddamn minute of pleasure that I was bringing him.

His moans and grunts of sexual ecstasy went straight to my core, feeding my own arousal. I could get off just by listening to the sexy sounds my man made when I gave him a blowjob.

I hummed in delight at the effect I was having on him. The vibrations from my throat caused Edward to hiss out a string of colorful words. "Goddamn it, Bella!" He cried out, as his gorgeous face contorted in pleasure.

There was nothing more beautiful than watching Edward fall apart at my hands, or mouth in this case. Feeling the muscles in his stomach and thighs contract, I knew he was close. "Yes … yes … _mother fuck_ …" he hissed, just as his body tensed and he shot thick, hot ribbons of his salty-sweet cum down my throat. And I swallowed every last drop he had to offer with a total sense of pride.

"Ungh … ungh …" Edward grunted, as his body continued to jerk and spasm with little aftershocks.

"Mmm…" I hummed, as I licked him clean. After placing a kiss on the tip of his sensitive semi-flaccid penis, I looked up at Edward from between his legs. "Good morning, Dr. Cullen, I hope you enjoyed your little wake up call," I grinned, smugly.

_Being with Edward had done wonders for my self-esteem, gone was the timid and sexually insecure Isabella. _

_And, in her place was a confident and sexy vixen that had no problem using her womanly wiles to seduce her man!_

Faster than I would have thought possible, Edward flipped us, pinning me to the bed. "What do _you_ think, my little minx?" he asked, giving me a cocky smirk of his own while grinding his already semi-hard cock into my thigh.

"Oh, no you don't," I protested feebly, causing him to laugh. Of course, that did nothing but crumble my already shaky resolve. "Edward…" I may or may not have moaned more than whined his name, "I have to get to the office. I have a meeting this morning."

"Come on, Baby," he pleaded, giving me an adorable pout. "I want to make _you_ feel good too." Hearing my big strong boyfriend/Dom whine like a petulant child was so freaking cute.

_That's my man, always thinking of others. _

"Edward, we don't have time," I reminded him sadly. "I've got to get showered and to the courthouse by 8:45 and you have patients to see this morning." I reminded him feebly.

"Hmm…" Edward hummed as he pretended to contemplate what I said briefly. "What if I can get you dirty _and _clean all at the same time?"

Scrunching up my eyebrows, I looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. Well, a third one, because the second one was just about fully grown between my legs. "Really, Dr. Cullen, that's your brilliant idea?" Laughing at the absurdity of his question, I added, "Not to mention that it doesn't make sense."

"Hear me out, Babe," Edward begged, all the while his mischievous cock inched its way toward my equally mischievous center. "We can do it in the shower. I promise to be really fast, please...?" I made the mistake of looking into his moss green eyes, and felt myself waiver.

Going for the kill, Edward pressed the weight of his lower half into me and kissed a blazing trail from the corner of my mouth all the way to my earlobe. "Baby," he breathed huskily against my heated flesh. "I need you."

_And that was all it took._

_Three simple words were my undoing._

In that moment, nothing else mattered, not the courthouse or silly parents who couldn't get their heads out of their asses and work together for the sake of their children, or anything else for that matter. I didn't care what happened, as long as the end result was feeling Edward's cock buried deep inside me.

Never one to miss an opportunity for sex _of any kind_, Edward didn't waste any time, hopping out of bed and dragging me right along with him. I squealed in delight and slapped playfully at his back and ass as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the bathroom. Not only did my man get me clean in a timely fashion, but he also fucked me six-ways to Sunday while he did it.

And as I pulled into my appointed space at the Seattle District Courthouse at precisely 8:27 that morning, I was grinning from ear-to-ear as well as sporting a post-coital glow that could rival the sun.

~FtLoD~

"Mmm..." I moaned around the spoon inside my mouth. "Mrs. Cope, you my dear, are a lifesaver." I kissed her cheek loudly and gave her a squeeze.

"Oh nonsense, child," she grumbled, swatting at me playfully with her dishtowel. "It's my job to take care of you and Edward. Besides, you both work so much you barely have time to eat, much less cook a meal for twelve people."

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I had been given more responsibility at the firm, and Edward's clinical trial was in full swing and doing amazingly well. Sometimes, we were like two passing ships, barely able to fall into bed together and cuddle, much less do anything else.

In the beginning, I had my heart set on preparing Edward's birthday meal myself, but it just wasn't in the cards. It was actually Mrs. Cope who reminded me that it was okay to ask for help every now and again. The woman had become like a grandmother to me; doting on me as much, if not more, than she did Edward.

Shelly Cope was a godsend. Edward and I made a habit of carving out time, in our hectic schedules, to spend time with her at least twice a month. In the short time that I had come to know Mrs. Cope, I couldn't imagine my life without her; she was a permanent fixture in our lives.

"Okay, I've got this," Mrs. Cope said, shooing me out of the kitchen. "Rosalie and Alice will be here any minute now to help you get ready." I groaned and stuck out my tongue childishly at her reminder.

Chuckling at my aversion to playing _Bella Barbie_, Mrs. Cope leveled me with a mock glare. "You'd better go take your shower young lady; you know what an impatient little shit, Alice can be." With an all-knowing grin and a kiss on the cheek, she ushered me out of the kitchen.

Mumbling a string of profanities, I shuffled into the bathroom and started the shower. All the while reminding myself that this was for Edward, and I would do anything to make him happy, even suffer at the hands of the rabid Pixie and the Ice Queen. "Yes, Bella," I said to myself. "This is for Edward, so suck it up."

As far as Edward and I were concerned, things were looking very promising. Over the last few months, we'd found our niche and I could not have been happier. Yeah, we worked long hours, but we tried our best not to let our jobs dictate our relationship. Stolen kisses, lunchtime office rendezvous, and on-call room trysts had all become necessary sometimes, for us to make it work, but we did it.

_And, so far, it was working!_

Just last Wednesday, I was ordered to meet my Master in the neurology on-call room. Edward was the doctor on-call at the hospital that night, and he refused to miss our _usual_. Master left everything I would need on the bed in my submissive room; and, after freshening up, I headed over to the hospital.

Dressed in a cute, lightweight dress and a simple, unassuming matching cardigan, I carried the picnic basket with all the items that Master had requested through the quietly humming corridors of the hospital. Not wanting to be impolite, I stopped to say hello to a few of the nurses on duty that I knew.

However, I dared not linger, because Master didn't like to be kept waiting. After practically having to tear myself away from the night nurse, Nancy, I turned the corner and ran smack into Edward's new intern, Mack.

_"Oh, Ms. Swan," he stuttered, pushing up his thick black-rimmed glasses. "I'm so sorry."_

_The few times our paths had crossed, Mack was nothing short of a gentleman, but that didn't stop the hairs on the back of my neck from prickling. Even though, on the outside, I was dressed appropriately, I still found myself pulling at my cardigan. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just knew that I always felt naked and exposed in his presence._

_"Mack, hi..." I said, nervously clutching my chest. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

_"Oh no, Ma'am," he said, ducking his head shyly, "it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." Rubbing the back of his neck, Mack still wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Umm... dinner with Dr. C?"_

_"Excuse me," I said, feeling a bit on edge._

_"The basket?" he asked, pointing to the wicker basket in my hands._

_"Oh, this… um… yeah, I brought Edward, I mean, Dr. Cullen, dinner." I don't know why, but this guy reminded me of someone; I just couldn't think of who it was. One thing was for sure, the guy gave me the creeps, but Edward spoke very highly of him, so I kept my comments and opinions to myself. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but," gesturing towards my hand, "Dr. Cullen tends to get a bit cranky when his food's cold."_

_"Oh yeah… for sure," he said, stepping back a bit. "I was just on my way home; I didn't mean to keep you."_

_Ignoring his apology, I waved him off. "Oh well, have a good night," I called over my shoulder as I made a beeline for the on-call room._

_And I didn't stop until I slid the key that Master had given me into the door, and slammed it shut behind me._

_Unfortunately, I didn't have time to have a proper meltdown, so, I took a few deep breaths, slipped out of my dress, leaving me in just the harness Master had me wear, and took my place on the waiting pillow in the center of the room._

_Under normal circumstances, I would have been afraid of getting caught in such a vulnerable state, but, lucky for us, Edward and Carlisle were the only two doctors that were assigned to this particular on-call room. _

_A soundproofed, practically isolated from the rest of the floor, and very comfortable room. _

_Kneeling there alone, in the dim light, I couldn't stop my mind from bringing up my encounter with Mack. Even though I was dressed normally, and very conservative on the outside, I couldn't help but feel like Mack was somehow undressing me with his eyes. It was weird, almost like he knew what I was wearing underneath and why I was at the hospital. _

_The thought of it made my skin crawl._

_Absorbed by my own nonsensical thoughts, I let my guard down and wasn't paying attention. A sudden rush of cool air had me gasping in surprise and my heart trying to jump out of my chest. "Tsk… tsk… tsk…" Master clucked his tongue. "Where were you just now, Little One? Hmm…? I can see that I have startled you, which means that you were not focused on your Master's arrival." _

_Master took his index finger and ran it lightly from one shoulder blade to the other, causing my skin to erupt in gooseflesh. "Are there more important matters that you should be attending to, my pet?" Knowing that his questions were rhetorical, I kept my mouth shut. "Because I wouldn't want to keep you from doing whatever it is that you need to do."_

_Master's voice was nonchalant, but it had a very menacing undertone. My ass would pay the price for my lack of obedience and disrespect. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from blurting out how sorry I was. Master's voice broke through my thoughts of remorse. "Mmm… pussycat, your heart is racing, is it because you know what's coming?" _

_Walking over to the picnic basket he began pulling out its contents and laying them on a nearby table that I hadn't even noticed until now. Despite my impending punishment, I could feel my arousal trickling down my thighs. "What I love the most about this room is the fact that you could detonate a bomb in hear and no one would be the wiser," Master said as if he was talking to himself. "But just to make things interesting," turning to show me what was in his hand, "I packed a little reinforcement. Open."_

_ Automatically, my jaw dropped and the little red rubber ball filled my mouth. Stroking my cheek with his knuckle, Master growled deep and low in his chest. "So beautiful," he whispered to no one in particular. _

_From there, things progressed rather quickly. And, before I knew anything, I was trussed up and spread out on the bed, vulnerable and powerless before my Master. The oversized daybed was the perfect backdrop for the scene taking place. With its intricate wrought iron bars serving as the catalyst to my imprisonment, I'd never felt more turned on in my life than I did in that very moment._

_Soft black rope contrasted against my alabaster skin. Gooseflesh prickled and covered every surface of my body as Master stood back and took in his handy work. With the ropes that were keeping me open and spread for Master and the leather harness I was wearing, I imagined myself to look like an insect caught in his sticky web._

_"Mmm... pet," Master hummed under his breath. "Your skin is flushed and you're panting, little one. I bet my sweet little pussy is flowing with that special nectar I love so much." _

_Taking his finger, Master ran it through my slick and swollen pussy lips. I hissed as a flame so hot scorched my skin. "Mmm… delicious," Master praised, sucking his glistening digit. "Such a shame, something so mouthwatering has to be punished because my pussycat has been a naughty girl."_

_Without a word, Master made a few adjustments to my harness, and a wand was placed over my needy pussy. The leather straps were attached to the D-ring above my pelvis, securing it to my swollen clit. "Mmmm…" I grunted around the ball gag in my mouth._

_I tugged and pulled uselessly at my restraints, as the slow, quiet hum of the wand nearly drove me to tears. The setting wasn't high enough to push me over the edge, but low enough to practically drive me insane. _

_Fuck!_

_I hated being punished like this!_

_I'd rather have a spanking any day of the week!_

_"There, there, pussycat," Master cooed above me, wiping away the moisture seeping from my eyes. "Take your punishment like a good girl, and Master will give his pet a special treat." Rubbing the back of his knuckles across my cheek, Master asked, "Are we still green, pet?"_

_I bobbed my head in response, unwilling to displease him. Master knew my limits, and I trusted him fully to take care of me and meet every one of my needs. The feel of Master's rabbit fur flogger had my body arching off of the bed in search of its soft strands._

_"Nnghh..." I moaned, as the first strike hit my left breast. It was followed by another and another, until I had no idea where one stroke ended and another began. _

_My entire body felt like it was being engulfed in flames. _

_Arching as much as I could, my body sought out every strike. Tight to the point of almost being painful, my nipples stood up hard and erect. My thighs burned and my pussy throbbed with a need so painful, I was afraid I would explode. _

_God, how I loved this feeling of complete and utter euphoria!_

_Even in the dimly lit room, I could see how turned on Master was by my submission. His chest heaved with each ragged breath he took in. The black wife beater and worn black jeans hugged his muscular body like a second skin. In that moment, I found myself being jealous of a t-shirt and a pair of pants, because they got to touch him. Last, but certainly not fucking least, was the oversized bulge that seemed to still be growing in his pants._

_I would give anything to feel my Master's cock pounding into me right now._

_"Patience, my little one," Master grinned wickedly. As if reading my mind, Master began to stroke himself languidly over the fabric of his jeans. "Is my pussycat hungry for Master's cream?"_

_"Mmmhmm…" I whimpered, without shame. All the while, my eyes begged and pleaded with him to give me a taste._

_Tossing the flogger aside, Master reached inside the basket and pulled out a candle and lit it._

_Fuck me; he was going to use hot wax on me tonight!_

_Hell fucking yes!_

_I loved it when he used hot wax on me!_

_"Such a good little pussycat," Master cooed while he tweaked and pinched my aching nipples. "Master is so pleased with how well you are taking your punishment." Lifting the back of my head, he removed the gag and slowly massaged the ache and tension out of my cheeks._

_Master had the bed positioned in a way that made my body was easily accessible to him at all angles. So, when he pulled his black wife beater over his head and behind his neck, I knew what was coming next. _

_I was going to be rewarded with a delicious treat._

_Licking my lips in anticipation, I kept my hungry eyes glued to the ever growing bulge in his crotch._

_"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, pet," Master hissed, giving my nipple a painful twist in warning._

_"Shit," I hissed through clenched teeth. Lucky for me, Master didn't call me out on my little slip of the tongue. Needless to say, I lowered my gaze, not wanting to tempt fate._

_"Okay, pussycat," Master said, turning my head to the side and angling it up a bit. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but, if I got to suck my Master's glorious cock, who the fuck cared._

_"Fuck, girl," Master gritted through clenched teeth. "So warm… ungh … so wet… fuck…" Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes as Master used my mouth for his pleasure._

_Grunts and moans filled the room as I sucked, nipped, and deepthroated my Master's cock. Each sound felt as if it was directly connected to my pussy; I was a wet swollen mess of need._

_"Glu… glu… glu…" were the only sounds coming out of my mouth as Master's cock hit the back of my throat. Caught up in the whirlwind that was taking place around me, I forgot all about the hot wax. "Mmm…" I groaned, as the first drop of warm liquid hit my clit. _

_"Ungh… fuck…" Master panted. "That's it, pet, take your Master's cock like a good little slut." My mind and body were being pulled in all directions. _

_I was on pleasure overload!_

_Knowing exactly what his girl needed, Master gave me a command. "Cum for me, pet."_

_"Nnnn… nnnn…" I groaned, as my body released and my orgasm washed over me. Bright bursts of light flashed behind my tightly shut eyelids._

_Dear God, was there such a thing as death by orgasm?_

_Distracted by the massive member moving in and out of my mouth, and still riding my orgasm high, I started when the low hum of the vibrator reached my ears. It sent a volt of electricity coursing through my body. My clit was so fucking sensitive that I had to fight not to immediately cum again._

_My hips bucked up, seeking relief from the constant, mind-numbing ache that plagued me between my legs. I needed something, anything, to make it go away. Consumed, it was all I could think about._

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

_Master's crop came down on my thighs in quick succession. "Careful, my naughty pet," He crooned in a low whisper. "I'd hate to have to punish my girl instead of fucking that tight wet pussy."_

_Damn crop..._

_"Ungh..." I moaned gutturally around his swollen cock. How the fuck he could still be keeping his release at bay was beyond me, while I was struggling to keep it together with the wand on the lowest setting._

_Fighting the need to cum, I started reviewing my caseload in my head. I would try anything if it got my mind off of my impending release._

_Without warning, Master ripped his dripping cock from my lips, and replaced it with his mouth, taking tongue-fucking to a whole new level. Wickedly, his mouth dominated mine, causing my toes to curl._

_Gah, I needed him to get inside me already!_

_As if he heard my internal plea, Master rounded the bed, and in one swift thrust, sheathed his thick cock with my swollen pussy. "Mmph..." I grunted, sinking my teeth in my bottom lip to keep from crying out._

_"Nah uh..." Master grunted breathily. "I want to hear you pussycat." Grabbing ahold of the bed frame, Master really began to dig in. The sound of skin slapping skin resonated throughout the small room and echoed in my ears. "Let me hear how much you love my cock, girl." Each one of his words was punctuated by a hard thrust. _

_"Ungh… yes, yes yesssss…" I cried out in ecstasy, secretly hoping that everyone in the hospital could hear how good my Master was fucking me. "Harder, Master, harder..." I begged, shamelessly. Thankfully, he answered my plea by pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into me. "Yes, yes... God, yes..."_

_This was what fucking was all about. _

_There was nothing soft or sweet about the animalistic way Master pounded in and out of me. Changing the angle, he placed his left foot on the bed near my waist, which made him go even deeper; hitting my g-spot every time he pushed into me. _

_Christ, I was going to still feel this a week from today._

_Never had I been more grateful that the walls on the on-call room had been soundproofed than I was in that moment, because there was no way in hell that I was going to be able to keep quiet._

_With my focus fully on my Master's glorious cock, I was caught off guard when he ordered me to cum, having upped the speed on the wand to the maximum level. Unable to deny him anything, my body naturally adhered to its Master's command. "Unghhhh…" I came longer and harder than I ever had before!_

_And let's just say, he didn't stop there, Master coaxed three more orgasms from my limp, spent body before filling me with his hot cum and sending me spiraling into the abyss yet again._

To this day, I still couldn't remember how I got home that night.

Feeling my flesh heat up and my girly bits tingle, I let my hand drift slowly southward where I was suddenly aching with need. With the warm water of the shower jets pulsing against my skin, I rubbed my swollen and slick flesh, feeling the all too familiar coil tighten in the pit of my stomach.

Flashes of Edward taking me hard and fast in the shower this morning, danced behind my closed eyelids. "Ahh…" I sighed, pinching my nipple with my free hand.

I was so fucking close, I could practically taste my orgasm.

Picking up speed, I raced toward the finish line. "Yes… God…" I hissed. "Almost there… almost there…" I chanted.

"Isabella Marie Swan, stop playing with your vajay-jay and get your ass out here!"

"Fuck!" I growled, feeling my body betray me. Hearing Rosalie use her Domme voice to call my name had my body involuntarily obeying her command and my orgasm running for the hill. "Fuck, fuck… double fuck!"

Feeling sexually frustrated and bitter, I sat at my vanity while Beavis and Butthead did my hair and makeup. Had it not been for the look on Edward's face – once he got over the initial shock of his surprise party – when he saw me, I would have killed them both and buried their mangled bodies deep in the woods behind Charlie's house in Forks.

"Goddamn, Babe," Edward breathed against my ruby red lips. "You look fucking amazing in this dress." Mentally, I high-fived my girls for placing me in the form-fitting, strapless, royal blue cocktail dress. The red fuck me Jimmy Choos and the blood red lipstick were just an added bonus.

As if to emphasis his approval, he pressed his very prominent erection against my abdomen. Regarding me with a devious smirk Edward said, "You sure you don't just want to slip in the room and let Mrs. Cope handle our guests?"

_Dear God, this man is trying to kill me…_

**~FtLOD~**

**Mystery Pov**

Look at them.

Always touching, laughing, kissing, despite their audience; it's almost as if we're not even here.

_How fucking rude!_

"Enjoy it while it lasts, little Isabella," I whispered into my champagne flute, disguising my grimace. "Soon… soon things are going to take a turn… And I'm not so sure it will be for the better."

I looked around the room, taking in the collateral damage. Everyone one of them will be affected by my decisions, and I can't find it in myself to care. One way or another, these uppity, two-faced, _rich _fucking people would suffer at my hands.

I would show them all.

I would _take_ what I wanted, and there won't be a damn thing that they can do about it.

Gone were the days of being somebody's insignificant little doormat.

Through hard work and perseverance, I'd made it to where I was today.

I'll show her.

I'll show him.

I'll fucking show them all!

_That's right Ms. Swan, enjoy it while it lasts, because I'm coming for you..._

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! Let's just say, I had to pull some McGuyver shit to get this looking right. If you are so inclined, leave me some love. Thanks for sticking around and putting up with my shitty posting schedule. See you guys soon!**

**~Krazi~**


End file.
